Aftereffects
by LitNiche
Summary: A happy ending for Femshep and Liara , this story follows them immediately after Mass Effect 3. New obstacles and enemies emerge in a galaxy after the Reapers are destroyed and Shepard must continue to be the voice and weapon that keeps the galaxy united in peace. Plenty of romance, fluff, and fun with Liara and Shep's besties.
1. Promises

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games and the DLC._

_A/N : I refer to my Shepard as simply "Shepard," since that is how it is in the game. I also try not to give too many physical descriptors since every Shepard is unique though they share the same story._

* * *

Chapter One: Promises

She gasped for air, rubble falling from her chest. How long had she been passed out? Her wounds were bad enough it couldn't have been long—she would've bled out. Could she move? It was painful, but she didn't have much choice. She wanted to laugh, thinking back to basic training when her only sympathy from senior officers had been "Do it again." She half dragged, half crawled her way to the strange lift that had brought her to this nightmare.

As before, the strange lift acted on its own. It floated back down to the control panel, to the room where two great men had died. One she shot with pleasure, she hated to admit, and the other she would have shot herself for. Anderson's death seemed unreal. He'd always been there for her. After her father had died in the first contact war he'd taken over that role. She cringed in more pain, remembering his last words "You did good, Child." When he didn't respond she thought it somewhat destiny—they would die soldiers' deaths, just as they had pledged.

She had prayed Liara, Tali, Garrus, Joker, EDI, Wrex—that everyone had made it. The boy…no, the catalyst…had told her that if she destroyed the reapers, that synthetics, perhaps even she, would perish. She was alive. Maybe the Reapers were different enough and the blast had only destroyed Reaper tech—maybe, just maybe she hadn't committed genocide against the Geth. Maybe EDI would survive.

The lift stopped and she looked to her right. The Illusive Man was still lying in a puddle of black blood. Directly in front of her lay her…her mentor, her superior, her captain. She'd never stepped down as his second-in-command. Dragging herself closer, she reached his side. Fuck the catalyst. If she was going to die, she'd die next to her captain. _I never did get used to the Admiral promotion, though it was certainly fitting. More than captain, even_, she thought, mentally reprimanding herself. Commander Shepard gave what she thought to be her last salute and sighed "You did good too, Anderson." She leaned over to make sure his dog tags were readily apparent, but couldn't see them. Did he leave them in his utility belt for safer keeping? She opened the latch to check and her heart skipped a beat in disbelief, horror, and heartbroken happiness. _Why hadn't he used any?_ He'd stored five medi-gels in his belt and hadn't used a single one. She felt for a pulse, hoping she could bring him back. He felt a bit cold. She dropped him to his back and with little strength, beat his chest with her good arm. Medi-gel heals wounds, but can't restart a heart.

She kept beating his chest, not knowing how much time was passing or had passed until she finally collapsed, her full body weight crashing down on her once captain's chest. She felt tears betraying her. This wasn't just unfair, this was ridiculous. The Reapers, the cycle: all of it was fucking ridiculous. Anderson was the best man she'd ever known. How could anything go forward without him giving the orders? Every move she'd ever made had been a sort of order from him: becoming a spectre, protecting the Citadel, and finally destroying the Reapers as she knew he would have done. There was no choice. She'd been given orders and she would follow them. Any other option meant a risk she couldn't justify making.

Collapsed on the admiral, she felt dizzy as if her head was rising and falling in waves like that comfortable vertigo you feel in the Earth's ocean, floating on your back.

"Shepard?" Anderson choked.

Her head shot up in shock. "Anderson?!"

"What …what happened? Did it work?"

"Yes, sir. I destroyed them once and for all. Man, it's good to see you alive."

"I could say the same thing."

"Damn, you're a tough son of a seadog, sir. By the Goddess!"

"Speaking of your Goddess—any way to contact your intel specialist, Dr. T'Soni, or anyone on the Normandy? We could use an evac"

Pain seized her again, this time fearing she'd never fulfill her promise to Liara. How on Earth would she get to her? "I don't know sir. Neither of us are doing too hot and our omni-tools both only have emergency medi-gel capabilities right now. Shit! I forgot, here!" She started administering a medi-gel packet. He stopped her.

"Do yourself first."

"Sir?"

"That's an order."

"Then maybe it's time I resign."

"Damn it, Shepard, at least save half for yourself. No heroics this time."

She flashed what she hoped was a cocky grin that conveyed _As if, sir_.

"Shepard!"

"Who me?" she grinned again. Her desire and hope to live came alive again. With Anderson alive, she allowed herself to hope for more than a plaque on the Normandy's memorial.

They were both blinking in the red still, but could hobble rather than drag themselves around now.

"I hate to say it, Shepard, but we need to check some of the bodies up here for more supplies. We need more medi-gel."

"It sucks, sir, but I think any soldiers who were flung up here would agree."

* * *

Liara paced her quarters. There had to be a way to get back to Shepard. She could strangle Joker for leaving Shepard behind like that if it hadn't, in fact, been EDI's fault. EDI had survived in the Normandy. Her "body," being Reaper tech, had suddenly exploded, knocking Joker out when her "hair" hit him upside the head. EDI had panicked, thinking Joker was dead for a millisecond. In that millisecond, she had allowed Admiral Hacket's flight commands to the fleet to override her own. Jeff was of course discovered to be not dead after said millisecond, but it was too late.

"By the Goddess!" Liara fumed.

EDI came on over the comm, "Liara...I sent the data you gave me to Admiral Hackett, requesting a part of the Crucible's team of scientists to begin work on this system's relay. He states repairs should be finished in less than three galactic standard days with their incredible expertise and your intel"

Silence filled the air. "Liara…she will be waiting. Alive. She will."

"EDI…I'm not my best right now," she flared slightly in blue biotic pulses. "I hardly trust myself to speak to you."

"I'm so sorry, Liara. Shepard is my commander. I will take you back to her. Miranda Lawson has also received your request to join us on the jump back to Earth and Shepard. She is confident that she will be able to bring Shepard back again, if—"

"Don't finish that sentence, EDI. Shepard promised she would never leave me like that again. You … you are right. She will be waiting for me, for us. Alive."

"Of course, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara could almost feel that EDI had 'left' the room.

_By the Goddess, Shepard, hang on. We're coming_.

...

The Keepers were disgustingly diligent. They had piled bodies atop one another, removing any supplies, organizing them into neat piles to the side. Shepard and Anderson found enough medi-gels to heal as much as possible without proper medical care. The Keepers were also stacking the ramen shop's ramen packets in a corner—lucky for them that the Citadel was such a mess, the ramen shop somehow had fallen or otherwise found itself here. Or maybe it was the other way around and the central control area had found itself with the ramen shop. At any rate, the dry ramen tasted better than the protein bars that had been plied from her fellow soldiers' rations.

"Anderson," she began, "Even if a rescue—"

"Shepard, you honestly think someone as powerful as your Dr. T'Soni wouldn't call in a few favors and threats to get back here for you? Never mind the rest of the galaxy that has your back. I know Hackett too. He'll want to come back here for no other reason than to retrieve your body for a proper soldier's send-off. They're coming."

Shepard raised her eyebrows. It seemed Anderson had guessed at Liara's identity as well as their relationship.

"Sir, I get it, but I don't think we can leave everything to them. Even if they make it back to Earth, we're in the Citadel and it has relocked itself up."

"I was wondering about that. If the Reapers and therefore that catalyst brat are finished, how did the Citadel do that? And why?"

"I've been asking myself that same question, sir, and have a theory."

"Well?"

"The Keepers."

Recognition flooded the admiral's face. _Of course_. They had rebuilt the Citadel countless times since the beginning of the cycle probably. They weren't indoctrinated, but bred to keep the Citadel. The scanning results had found no Reaper or other influence on the seemingly benign creatures.

"So how do we get them to open the arms back up? Frankly Shepard, I'm more concerned with making sure we have enough to survive: water as well as food.

"You're right sir. Food, water, shelter, and I wouldn't mind guns to be added to that list, and then we'll start poking the Keepers for a key to unlock this place."

...

Liara held her breath. Joker was readying the Normandy to jump. These had been the longest, most tiring three days of her life, though the Crucible scientists had surpassed even her unreasonable expectations. They'd repaired the relay in about sixty hours. Shepard had more than a Shadow Broker lobbying for her retrieval. The entire galaxy had sent every resource they could to do the job. So many hands made it an easy task with both Liara and the Geth's foresight to uncover the secrets to the relays before their destruction.

"ETA to jump, two minutes." Joker announced over the comm. Liara squeezed his shoulder in encouragement.

"Ow!" he complained, loudly.

"Sorry, Joker! I forgot myself."

He winced before saying "Yeah? Well since EDI's bodaciousness is no longer here to swat you for me, I'll let it slide."

"Jeff, I do not believe I am in any position to 'swat' anyone, especially Dr. T'Soni."

"Guys, just get me to Shepard."

"Damn straight we will." Joker began. "It's a bit shaky, coming out on an end whose relay is likely in pieces, but as long as we don't sling shot into any of its debris…"

"Joker?" Liara faltered.

"Relax. We went through the Omega 4 relay with a lot more crap waiting for us. EDI and I got this."

Tali lay her hand on Liara's shoulder, squeezing it in encouragement as Liara had meant to do for Joker. Liara reached for and patted the gloved hand.

Tali's gargled voice hushingly spoke in a soothing tone, "Shepard would do this with complete faith, Liara. If we do as she would, we will definitely beat the odds."

Garrus, who had been standing just behind Liara, sighed dejectedly. All heads turned his way questioningly—Liara, especially looked ready to space him if he gave any complaints. Joker gave him the same look he always did when Garrus told a particularly bad joke. Tali, paired to him now, glared—he could tell.

He sighed again "You have to admit, the woman sets the bar a bit high. When I see her, I'm going to have to force her into retirement or I'll never catch up."

Liara smiled softly, knowing Shepard was, as she seemed to be everybody's, Garrus's best friend.

Tali chuckled, "You'll never catch up with Shepard. She's a living legend. Despite," she air quoted "'Specialist Brooks' lying about just about everything back on the Citadel, she had that part right."

"I believe she labeled us all legends," Garrus countered.

"So why is Shepard the one you have to keep up with, Vakarian? Shepard's still a commander, while I happen to be on the admiralty board," Tali teased.

"I didn't say Shepard was the only woman who sets the bar high. After all," he cooed and brought her close, "you chose me."

"Ugh!" Joker complained. "Go do that in engineering. I can't barf when we jump. We don't know what could happen."

Liara smiled, though with an ache in her chest. _Goddess, I hope I'm pulled close like that again soon. Please, Shepard…_ "Goddess, please…" she let out in a whisper, staring at the controls.

Tali's hand touched her shoulder again. "She's waiting for us, Liara, I know it." Tali's faith gave Liara a slight twinge of daring hope.

"Shoot!" Joker let out in surprise "ten seconds to jump!"

"Keelah"

Joker configured the controls "We're coming, Commander. I won't leave you spaced again."

...

A lot can be accomplished in three days, even by two limping jarheads. The Keepers too had been busy. When they finally found water, it was because the Keepers were beginning to rebuild the river channels that would eventually feed into the Presidium's famous lake. The soldiers had cleaned the blood off of themselves as well as they could and gathered water to boil for drinking. There was plenty around to burn and plenty of sparking electronics to help them start it. It was a bit like camping. That is, if camping was anything like sleeping, not under the stars, but cut off from them, and the bugs you had to worry about were roughly your size. Still, they had food and water, and had even picked up a couple guns to hold like binkies in their sleep. They slept in shifts at "night," not trusting the Keepers after what Shepard had seen on the Shadow Broker's video panel. They decided to start collecting dog tags for the families of soldiers, should the opportunity to return them ever present itself.

More out of boredom—after all, she hadn't shot anything in three days—than anything else, Shepard suggested they fully explore as much as they could to access the full amount of resources they had at their disposal. Anderson, out of similar boredom, agreed. They both cursed a bit in pain every once and awhile. Shepard suspected she had a few broken ribs and was glad they hadn't punctured her lungs. She'd found some armor that fit and put on the torso's portion to keep it as still and protected as possible.

Daydreaming to herself, her head jerked when Anderson let out an impressed whistle. "Shepard! Come take a look in here." Thinking it would be the remnants of the spectre's specialty store full of armor and weapons of rarity, she was confused more than disappointed at what Anderson had called her to.

"Sir?"

"Well I know Kaylee would probably like something here. Don't tell me you haven't thought about getting something like one of these for Liara."

She rubbed her neck awkwardly, "Well…" _Every day._

...

The relay in the Sol system was indeed a mess. Joker and EDI dodged it and Reaper shrapnel left and right, up and down, under and sideways. Garrus, focused the guns on anything that couldn't be avoided. It was the Omega 4 relay all over again, but this time there was a commander to save. They made it out in the clear after what seemed to be an epic battle between the Normandy and the space garbage. In reality, the "battle" had only lasted about twenty-two and one sixth seconds…according to EDI.

Liara had held her breath before the jump and still wasn't breathing. Her hand painfully—even for a Quarian—gripped Tali's hand on her shoulder. Tali and Joker let out a sigh of relief when everything was all clear and EDI announced "Jump successful." Liara's heart began to pound harder. She'd make it to Shepard now, but what would she find?

Tali grimaced, drawing in her breath sharply. Slighting at the sound, Liara turned with a worried look to realize that it was her grip on Tali's hand that had caused the Quarian pain.

"Sorry, Tali," she said, releasing her friend. Tali stretched her fingers a bit. _For such a soft creature, Liara is strong…Or her anxiety is this strong._

"It's fine. Quarians are tough…and so is Shepard, Liara. Don't worry. The hard part—getting here—is over. Now we just have to let my baby's FTL engines glide us gently to the Citadel above Earth. Then, we go get her."

"That's the plan," Liara gave a half-hearted smile to her best friend.

Garrus stood up, "Who's going groundside, Liara?"

"I, of course, would like to request your services, Garrus, as well as you, Tali. If she is in bad shape, the more friendly faces she sees, the better," Liara winced at the thought.

"Right, like seeing you won't encourage her enough," Tali teased. Garrus chuckled.

Liara blushed slightly. Her and Shepard hadn't been secretive about their relationship, but they hadn't really shared it with anyone either. Just as Tali and Garrus were obvious, it seemed that she and Shepard were. She smiled at the thought.

"Anyway," Liara continued, "we don't know what we'll find on the Citadel, but I think the three of us can handle it alone. We don't know how stable the Citadel is, so it's probably best not to 'rock the boat' as Shepard" her stomach tightened at her love's name "would say."

"Sounds good, doc. I'll get Cortez to drop you. I don't trust the docks with EDI, er, the Normandy, just yet" Joker stumbled.

"Of course, Joker. Radio Cortez. Garrus, Tali, I'll meet you in the shuttle bay before we deploy. What's the ETA, Joker?"

"About two hours," Joker responded.

"Right, I'll meet you both in the shuttle bay in two hours."

Liara would busy herself with the broker's duties while she waited. Anything to keep from wringing her hands apart. Two hours, three days—all this waiting felt like eternity and not the eternity she wanted to embrace. Her heart hadn't stopped hammering.

Tali watched Liara make her way to the lift. "Garrus…" she started as they followed.

"I know, she's not doing well. Tali, I know this might be hard to hear, but we've both got to prepare ourselves for the worst. Shepard…"

"I know," Tali's voice quivered slightly.

"Liara won't be able to handle it. I know I couldn't if it was you." Garrus continued. "We both saw what it did to her last time. Little, innocent, Prothean expert Dr. T'Soni became ruthless to save Shepard. But when Shepard was back, Liara was so consumed with vengeance that Shepard almost lost Liara rather than the other way around. We can hope that whatever we find, Miranda will bring her back. Let's make sure she has something to come back to this time."

Tali nodded, "I know. If it was you and I didn't find you alive, I'd…I'd break. We'll take care of Liara, but let's hope Miss Prothean Expert won't have any reason to lose herself this time."

"Agreed," Garrus nodded this time.

"So…two hours…" Tali ran a finger across his jaw.

Garrus began to melt, before he held her at arm's length "Tali, I really should calibrate the Normandy's guns after that craziness back there."

He could tell she was pouting. "But…maybe that will require the expert touch," at the word he pulled himself closer to her, "of the galaxy's best engineer?"

She giggled as he pressed the button for the lift. "No, you are right, I should check on the engines. I'll see you in…"

"An hour?" he suggested, "surely that will be enough time to…calibrate"

"An hour." She laughed back.

...

Shepard was relieved that the central control area had been relatively cleared of bodies as she let her eyes wander, waiting on Anderson. _How many days has it been?_ she wondered to herself. Her omni-tool was in disrepair aside from the emergency medi-gel dispenser and she had let herself fall behind the times with Tali's constant help. This model was completely different from the last one she had repaired herself. Upon trying to repair it, sparks had shocked her nearly to next Tuesday whenever that would be. She didn't relish another session of shock therapy to simply know the time. Of course, it seemed she had all the time in the world. Perhaps she'd figure it out in a "day" or two. Still, without its constant chirp to alert her to messages, she was beginning to feel a bit raw with boredom. Raw and…what was the word? Naked? She just felt _without_ somehow—like a limb had gone benign.

She rolled her shoulders and neck as was her habit when waiting in place for too long. Her head was starting to throb a bit—a sign that the ribs would soon need attention after all. The medi-gel was probably numbing her to the true pain she should have felt all this time.

She opened a ramen packet in boredom more than hunger. "Mmm…chicken pack tonight, Sir."

"Better than that shrimp shit we had last night," he looked up, taking a break.

"Ha!" she laughed and winced. Yep, the ribs were definitely beginning to complain.

"You know," she continued, "If there's one superficial thing for us to be pissed about toward the Reapers, you know, aside from them trying to kill us and all other sentients in the galaxy, it's the restaurants they closed down. Goddess, what I'd give for that sushi place with the ridiculous French guy at the door right now."

"You know," Anderson echoed her, "technically that's your fault."

"Ah, not you too, sir. I was being shot at! Not my fault! And besides, the Reapers would've gotten it anyway" she waved around for him to note the destruction.

"True," Anderson chuckled. "So you avoided my question about Liara wanting something in here earlier." He motioned at their surroundings: a galactic jewelry shop in ruins. "Aside from finding some decent grub, what are you going to do once we get out of here? I know I'll be looking for Kaylee." He hinted, knowing the importance of a promising future in these sorts of scenarios—the hopelessly stranded kind.

"Yeah," she massaged her neck again, in more embarrassment. She wasn't used to talking about this with anyone, except for, of course, Liara. Though, she had always talked with Anderson about this sort of thing as his XO. She had learned her version of bedside manner she practiced with the Normandy's crew by observing Anderson. He always checked on his people after a mission, knowing it made for a closer knit crew watching his six when they went groundside. Anderson and her used to talk about personal stuff all the time.

"Yeah," she continued "I've got Liara to get back to. Stupid enough to promise her I'd always find a way back to her. Just glad I can try to make good on it."

"She's a fine woman, Shepard. I doubt you could have said 'no' to any promise she asked of you. Same with me and Kaylee," he laughed, "Her orders to 'stay alive' that you delivered had me feeling a bit guilty before I passed out up there. I was worried she'd have an earful for me on the other side for me someday."

"Women, eh, Sir?" she grinned.

"You don't get to say that; you're one of 'em."

She laughed and threw a pebble of debris at him.

"But, seriously, Shepard, I'm happy for you. She really is a heck of a girl. I was relieved to see her with you again when the Reapers invaded for more than one reason. I know you were going a little crazy with all that Cerberus around you when you were going after the Collectors with no Liara to boot."

"Yeah, we had made it a sort of ritual to always talk after missions when we were going after Saren. Just talk. When she was on Illium, all I had was a picture" She paused feeling her cheeks become a little warm.

"What?" Anderson smirked at her blush.

"I stared at that picture the whole way to the Collector base. 'God-damned suicide mission' as Zaeed would say, and all I could do is ache for her. Funny how imminent death makes you ache for just one more moment with the one you love. You should rest or prepare in some way, but your thoughts only go to…to her."

Anderson smiled "I think that is preparing, Child. You were staring at what you were fighting for. It's no wonder you won."

"Sort of," she scoffed and tossed another pebble. "Damn Illusive Man got his paws on some of that Reaper tech in the end anyway."

"But you stopped the Collectors. Mission accomplished. And now you destroyed the Reapers. Remind me to promote you when the dust has settled."

"WE destroyed the Reapers," she corrected.

"Oh come on, _Captain_" he emphasized the new title. "In the end, you pulled the trigger. Give yourself the credit."

"That'll take some getting used to—'Captain'. I've grown quite fond of 'Commander Shepard'."

"I'm sure you'll manage," he chuckled. "God, I'm just happy I'll have the time and peace to finally do it. It belonged to you years ago, Child. I'm looking forward to being able to set right and rebuild a lot of things."

"Amen, Sir."

"So, in addition to Liara, what else have you got planned?"

"She asked me the same thing right after she fought the Shadow Broker. I told her 'Marriage, old age, and a lot of blue children.'" She smiled at the memory of Liara playfully pushing her and accusing her of "just say[ing] these things." "That's the plan, Sir. Guess I better scrounge up an Asari wedding necklace like you said. Truth be told, I've only hesitated because I'm not sure how we should pay for it. I don't mind taking the food and supplies we need, but how are we going to track down who we owe for whatever we take out of this galactic jewelry shop? They could literally be anyone in the galaxy and the necklaces don't come cheap."

Anderson arched a brow, teasing her "Is that all? I know the gal who owned this place. An asari by the name of Miatha. If we can't find her, we'll find family and pay them what they ask."

"Oh!" Shepard raised her eyebrows, a little in shock that she could now with a clear conscience, pick out a wedding necklace for Liara…

"You said necklace? They don't do the ring, eh?"

"No, though I'm not sure anyone can be picky after the Reaper attack, can they?"

"Shit Shepard, there's a case full of Asari wedding necklaces over there. Feel free to feel picky."

Shepard leapt to her feet, forgetting her injuries, becoming pale and stopping herself before becoming sick.

"Ha! Take it easy, soldier," Anderson reprimanded her. "I doubt there's a rush. They've got to repair the relays or someone has to figure out a way up here from Earth. You can shop till you drop."

"Let's hope not, Sir. Didn't plan on going down in a jewelry shop." They laughed as she bolted as fast as her ribs would let her to the necklace case.

* * *

Liara paced the bridge, thinking of her options. She murmured, talking with her hands as she went over the possible scenarios. "We could open it through brute force, but that might endanger her." Everyone knew who 'her' was.

"She might have tried to find her way out if she could. Perhaps if the Keepers survived... They probably won't open it for years, until they think the Citadel is ready for it."

"Woah, Miss Blue, go talk to Tali and see what she thinks," Joker suggested. Liara practically ran to the lift.

"Tali," Liara exclaimed purposefully when the lift let her out in the shuttle bay. "What should we do?"

Liara started pacing again, Garrus tried not to get dizzy, watching her go back and forth.

"I'm not certain, Liara, but there might be a way to get in the old-fashioned way," Tali mused.

"What's the old-fashioned way?" Liara furrowed her brows.

"We walk."

"What?" Garrus and Liara asked together.

"We get Cortez to take us as planned, but we land on the base of the Citadel where it is most flat and where I, as an engineer, would put a manual hatch for emergency entrance and escape for the Council."

"Ok," was all Liara could manage.

"Ok." Garrus echoed. "It's worth a shot. In the meantime, let's ask EDI to start scanning the Citadel for more information."

"Already, done, Garrus," EDI chimed in. "Tali is correct. There is a hatchway at the base of the Citadel for emergencies."

Liara and Garrus gaped and slowly turned to Tali in amazement.

"What?" Tali looked around.

"Nothing," Garrus laughed.

"We're ready to go, Liara," Cortez interrupted. "Pile in everyone."

...

"What do you think of this one, Shepard?" Anderson asked, holding up a delicate platinum ring with a ruby carefully rested in it.

"Great, Sir. That's like the fiftieth ring you've found. Time to decide. Now, what does _Kaylee_ like?" She fumed a little in impatience despite herself. The only shopping she enjoyed was for upgrades for her guns and armor.

Anderson rubbed the scruff starting to take root on his chin. "She liked some earrings I got for her a long time ago. They weren't too big, too gaudy. She's a military woman through and through, so she likes things clear-cut, simple. The only flare they had was a subtle Irish design in small emeralds. She said it reminded her of home."

"Irish girl?"

"Sort of—she was raised in space like you, but her parents were from Ireland."

"Ok, then I suggest one of these five," Shepard said pointing, exasperated he still had so many to choose from. She had found a wedding necklace for Liara in about four minutes. Not that she had settled on the first one she saw—it just so happened that she found the perfect one right away. The necklace was a delicate Asari design with Prothean cut gems. She'd love it, if for no other reason than she could study it. Shepard smiled, imagining her beloved writing a paper on it with Javik. No way Liara would let Javik disappear into the galactic horizon until his Prothean brain had been picked for its entire knowledge of Prothean life.

"Well," Anderson interrupted her thoughts. "I know she hates yellow gold—again, too gaudy. Ok, that leaves these two."

_Thank the Goddess._ Shepard thought to herself, in the habit of using Liara's deity in speech and thought now.

"Ok, let's see 'em." One was as the ruby one had been, but with an emerald in its stead. The other differed only in that it had an elegant wave to the platinum.

"Sir, this one is beautiful. Elegant, but simple. She'll love it." Shepard said, pointing to the second.

"I think you're right. Thank you, Shepard. Hope it's the right size."

They fell in unison as a slight tremor went through the floor and the ceiling creaked.

"What on Earth?" Anderson spoke.

"Well, it's not a Reaper landing, so that can only mean one thing sir—we're getting out of here!"

...

Liara, Garrus, and Tali stepped out of the shuttle onto the Citadel's central base on the outside. They made their way to the exact center, where Tali guessed the hatch would be found according to EDI's findings. Sure enough, it was there. Liara reached to open it, feeling resistance.

"I think it's locked somehow," she radioed.

"This should do the trick." Tali placed a similar contraption to the one Liara had used to get into the Shadow Broker base with Shepard. After a few minutes a green light appeared over the hatch. It was just big enough for them to go in one at a time, descending a ladder in single file.

"Joker," Liara hailed the Normandy.

"I read you."

"Have Dr. Chakwas on standby…and Miranda. Shepard might need them."

"Aye aye, Doc."

...

Shepard and Anderson heard a click to their six, just "outside" the store's rubble and more toward the central control. They ran (as much as one could call their fast limping 'running') to the spot. They heard footsteps as if someone was descending a ladder—no, there was more than one coming. Anderson nudged Shepard to unclip her pistol just in case. They could be looters or mercs. She did so. The sound stopped then there was some loud banging. Someone was kicking the ceiling panel from above. A piece of the ceiling flew down in a violent biotic explosion ten feet in front of them. Shepard guarded her eyes with her upraised arm. Her pistol dropped to the floor when she saw the white, grey, and blue armor and the graceful figure it enveloped drop from the ceiling where the panel had been. She opened her mouth to call out, but found her voice uncooperative. The figure stood up, dusting herself off just as she had the first day Shepard had seen her in the Prothean mine on Therum.

"It's safe to land, and it seems the Keepers have sustained the atmosphere," Liara radioed to someone, removing her breather before turning to take in her surroundings. But before she could report further she was being kissed. She froze in surprise for a few seconds before realizing what was happening. Every fiber of her being melted into the kiss as tears spilled in her overwhelming happiness. Her hands reached behind her beloved's neck before she started running her hands along the spectre's back, pulling her closer.

Garrus and Tali landed safely. They saw the scene and Anderson smirking andchose to question the admiral on the last three days, leaving the two women for a few minutes.

Liara and Shepard were lost in each other. The spectre's thumb wiped away the tears that escaped her beloved's eyes as she still kissed her—unwilling to stop. Liara finally pulled away, wanting to look into her beloved's eyes, nearly in disbelief, she said "You did it. And you're alive!"

"Made you a promise, didn't I?" Shepard smiled, brushing Liara's cheek sweetly. Liara's hands slid down along Shepard's arms, finding Shepard's hands as they always did in their intimate moments together. Shepard was holding something though.

"What's this?" Liara asked automatically, turning Shepard's hand over, before seeing the necklace. "Shepard…"

Before she could say anything else, Shepard put two fingers to Liara's lips, quieting her before bending down slowly to one knee.

"Liara," she took the Asari's hands once again. "The first time I met you, you needed me. I rescued you. Every moment since, I've needed you—you've rescued me. When I was told you made yourself at home on the Normandy after our mission on Mars, I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. I was so happy I'd be able to see you every day, to have you at my side for every mission. Liara, you asked me what I wanted after the Reapers were gone. I want that forever I asked for. I want marriage, and I want to age with you, and I want children with you. I want every day to be like that evening we shared on the Silversun strip listening to the piano and I want to steal you away after every party to wake up to your embrace. Liara, you know a life with me isn't easy, but I hope you also know that no one will ever love you more. It's just not possible." She gulped, looking down, for the first time taking her eyes away from her beloved's. She looked up again strangely not nervous, but at peace with what she would ask. "Liara, will you marry me?"

Liara stared in surprised awe. She bent down on her own knees to be at eye level with Shepard. She cupped her human's face in her hands, still staring in awe. "Shepard, I would marry you a thousand times. Right here if you wanted. I want you forever too. Goddess, Shepard, of course I'll marry you."

It was Shepard's turn to stare. She reached for a cheek and held Liara's gaze, a smile forming.

"You'll marry me," she didn't ask, she confirmed, though in her own awe.

"Yes," Liara whispered and nodded, reaching for the hand touching her cheek and smiling.

Joker, as was apparently his ritual, broke the silence over Liara's radio. "Um Shepard?" the entire crew on the Normandy had heard and they were dying to have their Commander's presence confirmed. He had waited for silence before interrupting.

Shepard leaned close to Liara's lips to answer. "Shepard here."

"Good to hear your voice, Commander."

"Thanks, Joker, likewise." She turned slightly, meeting Liara's eyes once again. Her lips, already so close to Liara's found themselves upon her beloved's. Clicking off the radio, her arms reached behind Liara's neck finding her crest as Liara's hands grasped at her hair. Breathing in gulps, they heard Anderson cough. Still holding each other, they turned slightly to see the others grinning, attempting to stifle laughter at the pair's obliviousness.

Shepard winked at Anderson before turning back to Liara. "Love, I think someone else would like to be reunited with his match. I assume she wouldn't be left behind and she's onboard?" Liara nodded.

"Ah, ah, Shepard," Garrus reprimanded her. "First things first. Put that on her," he pointed to the necklace.

Liara and Shepard looked down to their hands, both holding it. Liara spoke first, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You need a ring."

"Well," Shepard replied, "in the meantime, people will at least know that you are, as we humans say, taken." Liara laughed at the private joke and leaned in as Shepard reached to fasten the necklace.

"It's beautiful Shepard."

"It matches its owner then," Shepard replied, to which Liara answered "and her beloved." They kissed once more, this time Liara whispered in between breaths "The sooner we get you back to the Normandy, the sooner we can find our way to your quarters."

Shepard's breath halted at the wonderful thought. As they pulled apart, she protested "but the Doc will keep me from you."

"You need treatment, my love."

"You know I _did_ just fulfill my promise, you better stay true to your end of the deal," she pecked Liara's neck then accepted her help to get up. "Let's get it over with," she leaned into the radio piece, clicking it on again, "Joker, let Dr. Chakwas know I'm on my way."

"Right away, and congrats."

Liara blushed a deeper blue, realizing their engagement had been broadcast on the Normandy.

Shepard laughed, then grimaced in pain, "Li, Anderson needs medical attention as well. I kind of shot him—"

"Not another word, Captain!" Anderson boomed. "I told you before, it wasn't you, it was the Illusive Man. Besides, the medi-gel patched me up just fine. I'll see her, but after you."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good, now Dr. T'Soni, come here. I'd like to congratulate the woman betrothed to my child."

Liara knew Anderson was not Shepard's true father, but also knew in so many ways, he was. He hugged her before returning her to Shepard. "I'll take care of her, of course." Liara promised.

"As she will take care of you, I know." He held out his arms for Shepard, hugged her, and kissed the top of her head before letting her go. "I'm so proud of you in so many ways."

"Wouldn't be here without you, Sir."

"Sir?" Liara interrupted this time. "I believe Kaylee is waiting."

"Well," he laughed, tossing the chosen ring in its box in the air and catching it. "Guess it's my turn."

Shepard laughed "He's right Liara, better let him go up first." Liara handed him a breather and lifted the admiral with her biotics, radioing Cortez to be ready.

"You know, we could stay behind, for a little," Shepard said after Garrus and Tali had been lifted to the ladder as well. "I have a feeling I won't get you to myself for a while once we get up there."

"It is as you said, Commander, er Captain?" Liara questioned.

"Not official, yet," she said, but nodded.

"We have had our reunion," Liara continued, "but you have many aboard the Normandy waiting for their CO. They all need to see her in the flesh."

"I need to see _you_ in the flesh," Shepard teased.

Liara chuckled softly "So do I, and you will, but as your soon-to-be wife—" She couldn't finish. Shepard had caught her lips.

"Say that again," Shepard implored.

"As your soon-to-be wife," Liara continued, grinning on Shepard's lips, "I must insist you see Karin first."

Shepard held Liara close. "Well, if my future wife insists," she whispered along the folds of Liara's neck.

"Mmmm, Goddess, Shepard, I'm so relieved that you're safe."

Shepard sighed, "I just needed you to come rescue me."

"Mmm," Liara hummed, not wanted to let go of her betrothed. "Ok," she whispered at last "I'll send you up now." Shepard kissed Liara once more before feeling herself rise. She caught the ladder and started to climb up, making sure her fiancée was following closely behind. When she reached the top, her hand held her rib cage in pain, despite the armor. Liara emerged with a smile that quickly disappeared in concern.

* * *

...

"Ow!" Shepard yelped.

"Oh stop whining," chided Dr. Chakwas. "That's what you get."

"For saving the galaxy?"

"For worrying us all," the doctor brooded. She tisked, "You have, as you suspected, some broken ribs, with the rest of your injuries on the mend thanks to the medi-gel. I'll prep the surgery station Miranda installed that can repair them within the hour."

"Miranda's on board?"

"Anyone we thought could be useful in bringing you back if necessary is aboard, Commander, so, yes, the head of the Lazarus Project is on the Normandy," she said annoyed.

"Doc, don't be mad. I wanted to contact you all that I was fine, but the damn omni-tool broke and—"

"And you never bothered to learn how to repair this model because you took advantage of Tali's quick wit with it. Yes, I'll be filing a complaint to the admiral that you did not have the proper training and to the Council that their spectres are not expected to know such a simple thing."

Shepard massaged the back of her neck awkwardly, "Doc…"

"She's just showing you some tough love, no, Doc?" Vega chuckled in the doorway.

"Lieutenant, why are you in my med bay? I assume you didn't break anything staring at yourself."

"Ouch, Doc, what happened to 'do no harm?' No, Anderson wanted an update on Shepard."

"Tell him to follow his medical orders and rest. I thought Kaylee was going to handle him. You marines," she glared at Vega then Shepard "are terrible patients."

"Ah, you love us," Vega teased.

"Yes," she emphasized by undoing the armor around Shepard's rib cage indelicately, "I do."

Shepard winced before cursing Vega, "Hey, I'm the one getting the brunt end of the stick over here. Get out before she kills me."

"Tell the admiral that Shepard will be fine within the hour minus superficial wounds." Dr. Chakwas relented. Vega followed both orders and ran out of the med bay.

"Over there, Commander," Dr. Chakwas pointed Shepard to the back table with new equipment hovering over it.

"Yes, Ma'am," Shepard managed, but as she went to step down from her current table, she suddenly couldn't move. Her body from her shoulders down was glowing.

"Um…Babe?" she asked Liara.

"I believe Karin told you no extraneous movement, Shepard. I'll move you to the table."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "She was also the one ordering me to the table," she defended herself.

"Oh, I like your choice in fiancées, Commander. She knows what's what in the med bay."

"I think we all know that whatever the Doc says is 'what's what' in the med bay." Shepard retorted, pouting a little.

"That's right." Chakwas confirmed. "Thank you, Liara," she said as Liara gently settled Shepard on the surgical table.

"Um…Doc, You're going to put me out right? I've learned my lesson, honest. No need for torture."

"Yes, I'll be putting you under. In fact, I've already done so. Count down from ten" she ordered.

"Ten—"

"I'll be waiting here when you wake, my love," Liara kissed the Commander's forehead.

"Nine…love you…eight, seven, sihh…"

"Shepard?" Liara questioned. "I think she's out, Karin."

Miranda appeared as the med bay's door opened. "Ready, Dr. Chakwas?"

"As we'll ever be, Ms. Lawson."

"I'll merely instruct so that you can do this on your own next time."

"Next time?!" Liara couldn't help interrupting.

Miranda smiled, "You think Shepard won't find more trouble?"

"I was hoping she wouldn't, but you make it sound foolish."

"It is. She is Commander Shepard. She will always find trouble."

Liara sighed, but smiled at her fiancée, brushing her beautiful locks aside before kissing her forehead once more. "I'll get out of your way," she said to the two women who had saved her beloved more than once.

"She'll be fine. She's actually in one piece this time." Miranda teased as she waved Liara away.

Liara couldn't pull herself away from the med bay's door. A hand landed on her shoulder. "She'll be fine," Jack said.

"That's what Miranda said."

"Cerberus Cheerleader is right for once. Now come on. Shepard made me promise to babysit you, so let's get some of Rupert's disgusting grub while we wait."

"As appealing as you make that sound—"

"Commander's orders are the only ones I follow. And if she says the future Mrs. Shepard needs taking care of, I'll take care of her. Now don't make this difficult." She twirled Liara around forcefully and marched her three paces to the mess area's table. "Now sit while I tell Rupert to get something going for us."

Liara humored the human biotic. Besides, she could stare at the door from here anyway. No doubt the food was an excuse of Jack's that would allow Liara to stay near the med bay.

"How is she?"

Liara glanced over her shoulder and relaxed a little. "She'll be fine, Tali," she repeated the report for her own sake as much as the Quarian's.

"Good," Tali plopped down next to her. Garrus came down the stairs from the guns.

"Well?" he asked, approaching the table.

"She'll be fine," Tali repeated.

"Good," Garrus sighed.

Liara laughed despite herself at the repetition.

They both turned, a bit confused and concerned. "Nothing, nothing," Liara waved dismissively.

"So when are you two exchanging vows?" Tali asked to distract her friend.

"I, I don't know. We haven't had time to discuss it. I hope as soon as possible."

"You have your choice for who will name you paired," Tali continued. "Me, Garrus is ordained, as is EDI, believe it or not."

"You're right, but I believe Shepard might like Admiral Anderson to name us."

"Bet your right," Garrus agreed.

"Tali," Liara leaned toward her friend, "Shepard has asked Garrus to stand with her and she'll no doubt ask you when she wakes, but will you stand for me as well? The both of you?"

"Of course," Tali reached for Liara's hand.

"Double duty's never been a problem with me," Garrus grinned.

"Good," Liara smiled.

"Soooo…" Tali questioned once again. "I heard that proposal—how long do I have to wait for those nieces?"

"Tali!" Liara gently pushed her.

"Oh, come on. I've seen you daydream as you watched families on the Presidium," Garrus encouraged. "Hmmm, you both can conceive. Will you have asari or human children?"

"You both are terrible."

"And?" Tali demanded.

"And… I can't talk about this without talking to Shepard about it first!"

"Please," Tali laughed unsympathetically, "Spill it."

Liara shook her head at the pair and repeated "You both are terrible."

"And?" Tali demanded again.

"And, fine, I want both. I want little blue babies and little pink ones, ok?"

Tali laughed and Garrus grinned.

"Shepard prego," Jack interrupted, returning to the table with a far off look on her face, "now that I'd like to see."

"She'll be a wonderful and beautiful mother," Garrus defended the unconscious spectre.

"Queen of the Girl Scouts? No shit. I'm just picturing the custom prego armor she'll be wearing."

They all laughed. Liara smirked, "As I've said, you are all terrible. Shepard will not be pleased that we talked about this while she lay defenseless and unconscious in the med bay."

"Right, like a couple of blue, doe eyes won't turn her to goo," Garrus chuckled.

"Back to the wedding," Tali turned to Liara. "I have an idea."


	2. Bliss

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games and the DLC._

_A/N : I refer to my Shepard as simply "Shepard," since that is how it is in the game. I also try not to give too many physical descriptors since every Shepard is unique though they share the same story._

* * *

Chapter Two: Bliss

Shepard lifted her eyelids slowly, trying to convince them to open fully despite the brightness of the room. Nothing came into focus, but she knew the soft blue that descended on her lips was Liara. "Hey Beautiful."

"Hey back," Liara cooed. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy."

"Fight that Commander, for just a few seconds," the doctor interrupted. "Your surgery went perfectly. The only recovery you'll need is from the anesthesia. But first, let me check a few things." Before Shepard could protest that she was fine the doctor said "You're right as rain, Commander. Sleep tight."

With the doctor's blessing and Liara's encouraging kiss on her forehead, the commander obeyed.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

This time she woke without the grogginess. She rubbed her eyes a little, forcing them to focus. Dr. Chakwas was in her chair and as she continued to turn her neck she saw Liara next to her, her head resting on folded arms. She swallowed, cotton-mouthed, "Liara, Love?"

Liara's head jerked up "Shepard!" You're awake," she said yawning. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Shepard smiled at her sleepy asari. Liara smiled back.

Dr. Chakwas patted Liara's shoulder to ask permission to get a better look at her patient. Liara rose to get the commander some water. "Commander, one last check, before I release you." Shepard waited a few seconds. "Ok, that's it. Your new omni-tool will report your vitals to me. Liara you can take her to your quarters or hers, though I'd prefer yours as they are only a few steps away."

"Agreed, Doctor," Liara nodded sleepily, playing along and handing Shepard her dress brass and blues. Shepard arched an eyebrow at the formal wear.

"They're the only ones clean—laundry supplies are a bit low and there's really nothing else for you to put on, Darling." Liara yawned again.

"How long was I out, Babe? You're exhausted."

"Not terribly long; It's simply been a long week—finding my love, saving her, getting engaged to her," she teased leaning in for a kiss. "This time I'll ask: Can I carry you in stasis to my quarters?"

"Uh…I'd rather my crew not see me being carried. I don't think I'd ever hear the end of it."

"I thought not," Liara smiled. "Very well," she handed Shepard the water who gulped it up.

Shepard prepared herself for the pain she expected as she slowly moved her legs to the edge of the table. She propped herself up slowly as well, only pausing because she felt her blood rush a bit at the change. "Weird," she spoke.

"What is it?" Liara frowned, glancing between Shepard and the doctor for answers.

"I feel fine—no pain at all."

"The beauty of the Lazarus equipment Ms. Lawson installed, Commander." Dr. Chakwas smiled, her irritation at the commander forgotten now that she was healed.

"Wow," Shepard was impressed. "Li, I'm going to use you for just a sec as I get down, while I find my balance." She stood, let the dizziness pass, and then said "Wow" again. "Right, I feel great. I'll take it from here, my love. Can't let the crew see anything that might concern them, especially when I'm fine." Liara brought Shepard's hand to her lips, kissing it in encouragement.

Shepard dressed then rolled her shoulders and neck before making her way out the med bay doors to…everyone?! The crew deck erupted in cheers. Grunt clapped her back, expelling all the air in her lungs and before she could recover Tali squeezed her in a hug. Garrus shook his head, laughing. Shepard gave him an sarcastic glare. Everyone was here. She turned her grin from one friend to the next, ecstatic to see them all safe and then she nearly toppled over in surprise.

"Mom?!"

"Of course I came! Oh I'm so proud of you, come here," Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard took her daughter in her arms tightly.

"Ugh!" Shepard complained a little. "Mom, Good thing the ribs are healed. How 'bout we don't re-break them?"

"Sorry," Hannah laughed.

Next to her mom was Admiral Anderson. "Sir," she said, clasping his arm in a shake.

"Shepard," he smiled. He was in his dress uniform. Come to think of it, so was her mom. "What's the occasion Admiral?"

"Well, I doubted you'd remember to remind me, and I figured with a second officer aboard" he said, placing his hand on the elder Shepard's shoulder "we can make it official," he pulled stripes and purple heart from his jacket as he finished "Captain."

Shepard stared at the box holding her new honors. Anderson pinned the medal to her uniform and the stripes on her shoulders. "Thank you, Sir," she managed, then remembering herself, gave a sharp salute to him and her mom. They returned the salute and Anderson clapped her shoulder in praise as her mom swooped in for another hug. "'Bout time!" she kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Mom, er, Ma'am."

The elder Shepard chuckled before releasing her.

Liara laced her arms around the newly stripped captain and purred softly from behind into the spectre's ear "congratulations, Captain." Shepard closed her eyes, basking in her lover's arms and embrace before turning to cup Liara's face with her hands and kissing her soundly. "Thank you, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara chuckled in her love's embrace, "Shepard, we are not alone." Shepard stiffened suddenly, remembering the crew, Anderson, and her mother's presence.

"Right," she coughed and turned back around. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Dr. Liara T'Soni, my prothean and intel specialist on the Normandy, and" she took Liara's hand, bringing her close again, "my fiancée." Her mom laughed, "Honey, you were out for some time. We met."

Shepard awkwardly massaged her neck. "Right."

Liara laughed this time.

"How did that go?" Shepard asked as she looked from one to the other.

Liara moved from her love's side to rest her arm on Hannah's shoulder casually. "I see from whom you inherited your beauty and charm," she smiled.

"And I couldn't approve more. Besides, she promised me grandchildren," the elder Shepard winked.

"Mom!" Shepard blushed, rubbing the back of her neck again.

"Oh relax Honey, we had a long talk and love each other. Be happy; that's an order."

"Yes, Ma'am," Shepard smiled, before pulling Liara back to her side. "I plan on it."

"About that Shepard," Liara looked down.

Worry lit Shepard's face, "Second thoughts already?"

"What?!" Liara flustered a little, "No! The opposite, in fact." She shifted away a little to reach into her pocket, pulling out a dusty looking box. Shepard jerked her face in her mother's direction, recognizing it. "Mom?"

"She informs me it was hers when she married your father," Liara confirmed.

"It was your grandmother's. It's been passed down from one loving marriage to the next for generations of Shepards. Now it's your turn," her mother nodded.

Liara knelt before Shepard. "Shepard, you're right, you rescued me on that day we met in more ways than one." She stammered a little, still nervous around so many people, especially for this. "I told you after the Broker's base that I had everything I wanted because you were alive again, but I was wrong. I want you, but I want what you do as well. I want marriage, to age with you, and to have children with you. I want peaceful evenings on the couch next to you and violent battles where I can protect you. I want to be at your side from this day forth. Shepard, you've asked me, now I'm asking you. Will you…will you marry me?"

As Liara had done on the Citadel, Shepard lowered herself and responded with her hands cupping her love's face, "Liara, I would marry you a thousand times. Right here if you wanted." She smiled as she repeated her love's answer, as it was her own.

"I was hoping you would say that," Liara smiled.

"Us too," said Garrus, bringing them back.

The comm began softly playing Liara's song on piano. Liara began to rise, pulling Shepard up with her. Shepard looked around, noticing now that everyone looked a little more formal than usual. Anderson took his place at the top of the stairs leading to the guns and Liara led Shepard to the stairs just below him. Garrus and Tali framed the couple.

"Liara…" Shepard whispered in awe, realizing what was happening. She glanced at her mom, who despite military training, had let a tear escape. "You were busy while I was asleep." Shepard continued.

Liara smiled, "Yes, my love, but I had help."

At this, Anderson spoke "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here not only to welcome our hero back but to join her with her own hero here today. I've witnessed their love only a short time now, but they share a bond I've only seen in couples that have known each other and loved each other whole-heartedly for years. They have, as they have proclaimed, rescued each other from the depths of uncertainty time and again. They've already been there for each other for better or worse, in sickness and health."

He regarded the two women, speaking to them, "Shepard, Liara, the woman standing beside you is about to become your wife. At this moment, you are individual persons, friends, and companions. I ask you at this time to please face each other and join hands as you are now ready to evolve, joining your hearts into one.

Consider the hands holding yours. They will work alongside yours as you build your future together. These are the hands of your best friend as they pledge their love and commitment to you forever."

"Liara, please repeat after me. 'I, Liara T'Soni, daughter of Matriarch Benezia T'Soni, vow to love, honor, and protect you in good times and bad. I will love you with all my being, forsaking all others save you. I will cherish you and our union forever. I ask you to share this life with me, from this day forth.'"

Liara repeated the vows, staring and smiling at Shepard the whole time, rubbing her thumb across the newly placed ring.

"Shepard," Anderson turned to the new captain, "please repeat after me." He guided her in a repetition of the vows Liara had just spoken.

"You are now vowed to each other in a union recognized by galactic law and your shared faith in each other."

"A contract of eternal bond of love,  
Confirm'd by mutual joinder of your hands,  
Attested by the holy close of lips,  
Strengthen'd by interchangement of your gifts;  
And all the ceremony of this compact  
Seal'd in my function, by my testimony.

You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Shepard closed the gap between them in a heartbeat, cupping her beloved's face delicately, kissing her with all her love and soul. Liara found the back of Shepard's neck, holding fast to her hair—_Goddess, she loved Shepard's hair_—and pulled her closer. Garrus and Tali nudged the pair and they begrudgingly parted. The deck erupted in applause again. Shepard and Liara held each other's sides as their family—all of them, were after all, family—gave them congratulations.

EDI, apparently D.J. for the night, switched the music to a more party-worthy tune.

Shepard's mom hugged both women. "I'm so happy for you, honey. Now the life you've always wanted is complete," she told Shepard, reminding her of their conversation they'd had just before the they defeated the Reapers as she held Liara. "But seriously, don't tease me, when do I get those grandkids?" she arched an eyebrow expectantly.

Shepard laughed, "Take it easy, Mom. Let a girl enjoy marital bliss."

Liara returned to her wife's side, giggling softly in Shepard's ear, whispering "I think that's what she has in mind."

"Har har." Shepard whispered back, kissing Liara's temple.

Rupert served the Normandy's finest ingredients to the witnesses and Dr. Chakwas brought out a case of bottles of Serrice Ice Brandy. The couple stayed at each other's side, parting reluctantly if someone asked for a dance, though most avoided encouraging Shepard.

Everyone congratulated the pair a second time at the end of the night when they made their way to the lift, leaving the crew deck to the continued celebration. The lift shut and Liara collapsed into Shepard's arms as the other did the same. Liara leaned against Shepard who was propped against the lift's wall and they gently enjoyed a kiss. The door opened to Shepard's—now officially, the Captain's—quarters. Shepard swooped Liara into her arms to her new wife's delight.

"What are you doing?" Liara teased as she had on the Silversun strip.

"An old human tradition. I'm carrying you across the threshold," she kissed Liara, making her way across said threshold.

"How are you feeling, Shepard?" Liara's face was painted with concern again.

"You heard the Doc herself, Liara, I've barely got a few scratches from the battle. I'm fine."

Liara laughed, "I think I heard 'She'll be fine' about fifty times this week."

"They were right."

"Thank the Goddess," Liara breathed out, leaning her forehead against Shepard's when she was returned to her feet.

"Can I make one request though?" Shepard asked, nudging her way to Liara's neck, trailing her lips along its length to the shoulder.

"Uh huh," Liara managed, smiling.

"I'd like to take a proper shower. The presidium's river channels could only do so much after all," she chuckled nervously.

"Hmm…" Liara kissed Shepard, "I think I'll allow it as long as I can join you." She began unbuttoning Shepard's dress uniform, lifting her eyes to the comman—the captain's. She'd have to get used to that.

"Deal," Shepard purred, pulling Liara's gear off, starting with the tunic, letting it fall. She lifted her arms to help Liara lift her own shirt off. Shepard punched the shower's door lock as Liara helped her with her belt and she kicked off her dress shoes. Liara kicked off her own boots as Shepard started the shower, the water rushing with heat. The steam began to surround them. Shepard backed into the stream, pulling Liara with her. Liara let her palm rest beneath a soap dispenser, surprising and delighting the captain who had closed her eyes when she felt Liara's hands washing her body. Liara turned Shepard around, massaging the soap into her wife's back and neck.

"Mmm." Shepard sighed in pleasure. Liara pulled close to her wife's body, hugging her from behind, cherishing the feel of her once again.

Shepard turned in Liara's arms to face her wife. "So," she kissed her as she spoke. "Am I Mrs. T'Soni or are you Mrs./Dr. Shepard," she teased.

"I thought that practice was becoming archaic to your people, Shepard," Liara smiled.

"Well, it depends. Dad took Mom's name, though who could blamed him. Shepard's a pretty great name," she teased again.

"Ha ha," Liara chided.

"Only joking, my wife," Shepard pulled herself into Liara. "I love your name—it's entirely you, Dr. Liara T'Soni."

"Mmm, call me your wife again," Liara kissed Shepard's shoulder as she reached around her to receive some shampoo from the dispenser and began massaging her wife's scalp, delighting in the practice.

"Mmm," Shepard echoed, "my wife is very good with her hands," she sighed, relaxing as Liara lathered the shampoo in. Shepard lifted her chin to rinse the shampoo, wiping water from her eyes and upon opening them saw an awestruck asari staring at her doing so.

Shepard grinned, "I should've brought you in here a long time ago."

"I've just…" Liara began, "never seen your hair wet before. It becomes so sleek and dark." She trailed her fingers through some of the wet locks.

Shepard kissed the fingers, holding them to her cheek afterward in bliss before grinning. "So about those babies," she began before Liara snatched her hand back to playfully slap her wife's thigh. "Shepard!"

"Before I say anything stupid, I have to ask: Are you pregnant, Li?"

"Shepard!" Liara repeated.

"That's not an answer."

"Not at the moment, no!"

"Ok, well, I just want to make it clear that there's no pressure. I have no problem being selfish and having you to myself for several years," at that she tilted her wife's chin for a kiss before continuing, "One more question…" Liara arched a brow, daring her wife to press further. "Here me out. After the Broker's base, I said blue children, but again, no pressure. If you don't want to put your body through that, I'll understand. We can check with the Doc to see if I can still conceive or we can adopt. I know the Reapers have probably left a number of orphans across the galaxy." Shepard felt Liara's fingers shushing her lips.

"It is as you say, Shepard. I'm feeling very selfish. I want you to myself for a few years. We'll talk about this again, but right now," she let her hands slip along her human's hip and pinned her against the shower wall, kissing her enthusiastically. "I just want you, my wife."

Shepard caught her breath, "Ok."

"Ok," Liara echoed, amused. She pulled Shepard's leg up to encircle her own hip, continuing to kiss her new wife greedily. She pulled herself as close to Shepard as she could, their breath syncing together laboriously. Shepard's leg squeezed Liara forward into her at the same time. Liara kissed Shepard's neck, nibbling an ear, before returning to her favorite lips.

"Liara," Shepard breathed her wife's name. Liara's hand trailed her wife's hip while the other cupped Shepard's left breast, savoring the weight in her hand before it trailed lower. She felt her beloved shiver in delight. She turned her head, allowing Shepard to kiss her neck, to caress her with her lips as Shepard's hands caressed Liara's hip and found azure. Liara gasped, her eyes turning black. Shepard gasped in unison as Liara entered her mind with a loving caress. The steam around them turned blue as the biotic pulses circled the newly married couple.

"I love you," Shepard whispered into Liara's neck.

"As I love you," Liara purred.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard woke with a start. The Reapers—she had been fighting them on Earth—how was she back in her cabin? She shook her head, glancing at her shoulder where an asleep Liara lay with nothing but a necklace on under the covers. The realization swept over her and she bit her lip before she let out a sigh and pulled herself closer to her wife. Over Liara's crest, she lifted her left hand to peek at her ring and smiled.

A tired Liara nuzzled into her embrace further, "Mmmm…you are awake aren't you?" Liara said more than asked sleepily. Come to think of it, Shepard had no idea how long asari liked to sleep in a galactic day.

"Yes," she answered, kissing Liara atop her head, teasing the folds of her wife's crest.

Liara smiled, her eyes still closed. "Just a little longer, my wife. This is my heaven."

"As it is mine," Shepard cooed, kissing her wife's nose this time and pulling herself closer. She rubbed Liara's back lightly, trailing her fingers up and down the spine.

"I love you," they said at the same time. They both chuckled and found each other's lips.

Liara pulled herself atop Shepard further, bringing the covers with her. She sat up straddling her wife and lazily rested her arms on either side of Shepard's shoulders. She leaned down to kiss her again, "You aren't going to let me sleep any longer are you," she teased.

Shepard trailed Liara's thighs with her fingers on either side of her. "Nope," she smiled, unapologetic.

Liara grinned as she bent to kiss her wife, "Good."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

They dressed each other slowly, kissing any uncovered flesh as they went.

"Tell me again," Shepard groaned or rather moaned in both pleasure and torture, "Why I have to leave this room?"

Liara chuckled. She looped her wife's belt around, hugging her then leaning slightly away to fasten it. "Because I promised your mother we'd visit some more before she had to return to Earth per Hackett's orders. It's been years since you two saw each other, I know. I couldn't say 'no''."

"Yes you could have," Shepard said. "You could've, but you, my sweet wife, are too wonderful." She kissed Liara's neck as she reached around to fasten the tunic. Her fingers traced the wedding necklace back to the center of her wife's chest. She chuckled.

"What?" Liara grinned.

"Just ridiculously happy," Shepard answered, touching her nose to her wife's.

"I know the feeling," Liara planted a sound kiss on Shepard's lips before sighing and laboriously parting from her. "We should not keep her waiting."

"Ok, but maybe we should return to Earth as well in a few days. Go on a proper honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"It's what humans call the vacation they take with their new partner after marriage. I think I'm going to check out the South Pacific for us. I bet the Reapers hadn't reached that paradise yet; they were so busy with London and all the big cities."

Liara reached to hold her wife's hand and pulled it to her lips for a kiss, "anywhere with you will be paradise, my love."

Shepard returned the kiss on Liara's hand as the lift opened. They made last minute touches to each other's uniform on the way down. Liara tried to calm a cowlick of Shepard's to no avail. "Your hair is particularly uncooperative this morning."

Shepard flashed a smile, "That's what happens when your wife takes you to bed before you can dry your hair."

"Ah," Liara tried to stifle a grin unsuccessfully.

Shepard grabbed the hand trying to smooth her hair, pulling Liara unprepared into her arms. They didn't notice the lift open until a crewman walked by, stopped, saluted hurriedly, and fumbled over himself as he bolted away. The two women laughed. "At least it wasn't your mother," Liara smirked.

"Where are we meeting her, by the way?" Shepard asked. "I automatically selected the command deck."

"EDI?" Liara said to the air.

"Yes, Liara?"

"You know what," Liara teased, having fully forgiven EDI now that Shepard was safe.

"Rear Admiral Shepard is on the bridge with Joker."

"Thank you, EDI."

"Of course, Liara, and congratulations again to the both of you."

"Thank you, EDI," Shepard said this time.

Shepherd stepped out of the lift noticing Specialist Traynor's wave who had forgotten herself before saluting. "Good morning Command—Captain. You have new messages on your private terminal."

"At ease, Traynor. As far as I'm concerned, we're all on well-earned leave despite still being on the ship," she winked.

Traynor blushed, hurriedly turning around to her post once again before calling out over her shoulder, "Liara, Shepard, I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you, Samantha." Liara replied.

Nearer the bridge, Shepard felt a spank and jumped in surprise rather than hurt.

"You tease," Liara chided.

"What? Traynor? I wink at everyone. Ask Williams."

"Williams, while she is admiring of you, is not infatuated with you."

"You can't know Traynor is infatuated with anyone."

Liara answered with her wife's trademark step back into a crossed arm pose with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, alright. I'll curb the winking at Traynor," she threw up her arms.

Liara smirked. "As you were Captain."

Shepard closed the space between them, "Careful. Insubordination is punishable by and according to the CO's whim. I wouldn't want to have to confine you to quarters," she teased, biting her wife's lower lip. Liara's eyes flickered black, then back to blue, before she playfully pushed Shepard's shoulder. Shepard laughed, leading Liara further toward the bridge.

What Shepard found there amused her to no end. Joker had actually relinquished his precious seat and control of the Normandy to Rear Admiral Shepard.

"No! You don't want to select that while the drive cores are... No! Not that either!" Joker nervously corrected.

"Lieutenant-Commander, I didn't realize I released you from duty of the helm." Shepard barked.

"Well, your Mom, aka scary Rear Admiral Mommy Shepard did. And wait—" he stopped, "you just said Lieutenant-Commander," he frowned.

"As Captain, I believe I'm entitled to promote my crew when I deem they are ready," she returned the frown. Liara pushed her shoulder again from behind, causing Shepard to break her character and laugh at Joker's speechlessness. "We'll have an official ceremony as soon as possible, L.C. Congrats."

"So not cool, Comman—Captain. Damn, all these promotions are hard to keep up with. Sooo…" he lowered his voice. "Wanna get your mom to give me my seat back?" he whispered, pointing behind him comically.

Shepard meandered to the controls. "Mom, you know EDI's only running a simulation. We'd be crashed in the Pacific by now otherwise. You're a brilliant strategist, but I remember your driving."

"Ha!" the elder Shepard returned the seat to a relieved Joker.

"EDI, why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"I thought it obvious, but when you did not realize the deception, the joke became too good to ruin."

"You monster," Joker chided her.

"So, Honey," Hannah turned to Shepard. "What shall we do? It's been so long since we've actually seen each other. How about a rematch?" she grinned.

Liara's eyes widened and she stared in amazement.

"You sure you're up for it old lady?" Shepard crossed her arms. "You know, once you're a rear admiral they never send you groundside anymore—too fragile."

"Shepard!" Liara's mouth gaped.

Her mother didn't miss a beat. "You said it yourself, Captain, I'm a brilliant strategist. It takes more than youth's brawn to best a rear admiral."

"Have it your way. I'll meet you in the shuttle bay at…" Shepard glanced at her omni-tool, "08:30. Wouldn't want to cut into your morning nap."

"Laugh it up, Junior, while you can," the elder Shepard jogged to get into sparring gear to meet her daughter in ten minutes.

"Shepard! What is going on?" Liara pressed.

"Pretty curious myself, Cap'n." Joker urged.

"Make your way to the shuttle bay to find out. Don't worry, Liara, it's sort of a tradition of ours. We always spar when we meet in person," her eyes began to light up. "I'll always try to beat her and she'll always stays on her game to never let that happen. She's my favorite sparring partner-" she paused smirking, "-aside from you-because I've never beaten her. Goddess, this is going to be great!" The revered Captain skipped a little toward the lift, leaving a baffled wife and L.C. gaping after her.

"Did my wife—hero of the Citadel, conqueror of the Collectors, savior of the galaxy—just say she's never beat her mother in hand to hand combat?"

Joker opened and closed his mouth, finally saying "R.A. Shepard must be _badass_! I can't miss this. Oooohh! That's probably why Shepard gave it ten before the start—so the whole crew could make it." He brought up the comm controls, "Attention all crew, the Captain and R.A. Shepard will be holding an impromptu sparring lesson down on the shuttle bay level for us to observe. Ten minutes to the match—place your bets wisely." He shut off the comm.

"Bets?" Liara questioned.

"This is going to be epic, Liara, and with the little insider information I just learned, I plan on leaving the shuttle bay a very rich man."

Liara brought her hand to her lips, pondering, truly curious about the scene to soon unfold. "Joker," she asked, "do I bet on my wife—the one I've only just vowed to always support—or my new mother-in-law who I'm sure could make my life miserable if she chose?"

"Doc, you best sit this one out."

"Agreed," Liara shook her head. "I'll assist you to the lift."

Joker nodded, not minding Liara's help, as she simply discreetly protected his legs with biotics so that he could walk normally.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Liara made her way through the crowded shuttle bay to a table Vega had reserved for her to sit on, abandoning Joker to a crowd of betting crewmen, offering him chits to hold as they placed their bets.

"This is loco, Doc!" Vega shouted above the roar.

"Muy loco, LT." she agreed. "She said she's never beaten her mother in sparring."

"Serious?! Shepard's the best I've ever faced."

"Myself as well," Liara nodded, bringing her hand to her lips again, wondering who would win.

"Well…" Vega began.

"What?"

"You really think she'd ever go all out with you?" he challenged.

"Believe me, Vega," she smirked, "we go all out," she winked as she said it, taking a page out of her wife's book.

"Damn!" Vega grinned. They laughed. "So where are they anyway?" Vega asked.

"Probably changing. They were both in full uniform three minutes ago," Liara answered. At that, her wife appeared, parting the crowd. She had indeed gone to dress in sparring gear, even her mouth guard.

Liara bit her lip, seeing her wife in an athletic, sleeveless, N7 midrif and shorts.

"Easy, tiger," Vega elbowed her in a tease as Shepard approached.

"Hey Babe, kiss for luck?" Shepard asked. Liara nodded, indulging her wife by pulling Shepard into her with her legs, gripping Shepard's plush helmet's straps. They had gone from not being public about their relationship to married in front of everyone. Liara didn't feel shy anymore. Whistles and cat calls ensued.

Shepard grinned as they parted, "to be continued," she whispered, returning her mouth guard to its place and beginning to stretch.

She was jogging in place when she saw her mother arrive, parting the crowd as she had. The older Shepard wore the same gear, but in Alliance blues, making a few of the female-inclined audience members blush and shift. She was in fantastic shape. Hell, she looked barely forty even though she was approaching sixty—not quite middle-aged since humans lived to over 150 these days.

"Ready, Junior?" she called.

"I've been ready. You're getting slow in your old age," Shepard retorted.

"We'll see."

Garrus entered the center, holding a glove of each Shepard, announcing "Two out of three points is the match. Them's the only rules. Judges will call out points when they see them and EDI will give a replay upon request. Now, begin!"

Liara pulsed some biotic energy into her eyes, allowing her to see the match in slightly slower motion. The two Shepards flashed before her despite it. They missed each other left and right by millimeters. The elder Shepard caught one of her daughter's swings in midair grinning, showing her mouth guard. Shepard grinned back, already countering with the other arm toward her mother's ribs. The elder Shepard weaved to the side, then ducked with a back sweep, catching the captain off guard. The crowd whooped then fell back into cheers for the spectre as she kip-upped and checked her mother's side, earning her the first point.

"First one's always free; you know that," her mother grinned again.

"One more to go—may the best Shepard win."

"Planning on it," she winked at her daughter.

"Now I know where she gets the winking from" Liara said watching, intrigued.

"I think I know where Shep gets pretty much everything now," Vega said wide-eyed.

Liara recalled that Shepard had teased Vega for liking older women. _Uh oh_, she smiled.

Daughter and mother bumped gloves before returning to the center for Garrus to call the next round. "Second round, first point to the captain. And, begin!"

The Shepards blocked each other as if mirrored. One jabbed a left to be caught by the other's as their feet equally checked each other-who said Shepard couldn't dance? The spectre suddenly went into a back flip, narrowly avoiding her mother's second sweep. She landed two feet from her mother grinning. "Won't work again,"

"Nice to see you're learning," her mother praised. She closed the gap her daughter had created with a tornado kick the spectre barely dodged. The elder landed with her leg in between her daughters' and hooked the spectre's front leg, tripping her and checking her daughter's newly healed ribs as she fell, before helping her back up. "I told you you'd have to work for the second one," her mother tutted.

"Hey I'm just giving you your own courtesy—first one's free," and with that, she returned her mother's wink. The elder Shepard threw her head back laughing.

"Ok, those two are seriously loco," Vega asserted. Liara smiled again. Like mother like daughter. She remembered her own mother's training with a sad sigh. The elder Shepard was no doubt teaching her daughter with this match. The reason her wife was who she was today was entirely because of her mother, just as Liara was who she was today because of what Benezia had been before Saren. She smiled once again, seeing the awe and understanding come across the other spectators' faces in waves. Jack was nearly bouncing off the walls, wanting to join in. Tali was commanding multiple media drones, recording the fight at different angles. _Good, I'll want a copy_, Liara thought.

The Shepards' gloves bumped again and they returned to the center with Garrus. "Very nice, ladies. Next point is the match. And, begin!"

Shepard kicked where her mother's head had been, recoiling it sharply to block her mother's answering kick. They began circling each other, looking for an opening. They both grinned, knowing there wasn't one. Shepard feigned a weakness in her left ankle.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Right," she said mockingly.

"Just checking," the spectre sent back.

"What just happened?" Traynor asked behind Liara.

Vega responded, "Comm—Captain Shepard tried to feign a weak ankle so her mom would attack—Jesus, listen to me—but her mom saw it a kilo away."

"Wow!" Traynor exclaimed. Liara was surprised Shepard had even tried it. Hannah was a true match to her wife which meant a trick like that would never work. _What do you have planned?_

After the fake, they'd gone back to full sparring, blocking and striking as mirror images. It would have been difficult for Liara to tell them apart without her biotics. She noticed a slight hesitation in her wife's right leg (probably a slight injury on the mend), too faint to truly be noticed, but to her surprise, the elder Shepard had caught it. She went in to take advantage of this true weakness, but the spectre had been planning on it. She forcefully lifted her right leg despite itself to counter her mother's coming attack, grinning that she'd lured her in. To her surprise, Hannah spun on her planted leg, landing a kick on her daughter's back—or at least it would have if the spectre hadn't caught it just in time. Liara saw the elder Shepard grin this time as she jumped up to pull her daughter down with both legs trapping the blocking arm to the mat. Hannah landed with an arm lock on the spectre and a wider grin as Shepard tapped out, earning her the winning point.

The crowd shouted in applause, the elder Shepard let her head fall on the mat, laughing again before releasing her daughter's arm and helping her stand.

"Maybe when I'm eighty, kid," she bellowed again.

"Har! Har!" Shepard snapped back though she was wearing her own grin as they bumped gloves for a final time. Garrus took one of the elder Shepard's gloves and raised it, declaring her the winner.

Liara was the first to the center, her arms laced around her wife's waist. Shepard turned in them, her eyes lit with excitement. "Did you see that move!? Mom-I'm stealing it."

"As you always do," her mother replied, taking a water handed to her by her new fan, Vega.

Jack rushed in, "Holy shit, Shepard, you just got demoted to Princess of the Girl Scouts. Your mom's queen."

Shepard's grin widened as she saw her mom raise an eyebrow mid drink. "Mom, this is Jack, psychotic biotic extraordinaire and apparently your newest fan." Jack clapped the elder Shepard's out-stretched arm.

"Good to finally meet you. Alright, Honey, I think I'm headed to the showers."

"I'll show you the way," Vega piped up. Hannah torqued her head toward Vega, smiling at her daughter in a very "Hmmm, shall I" sort of way.

"Chm!" Shepard coughed. "That won't be necessary, Vega. Mom, you can use my quarters. Top floor. It's the only real shower anyway." The elder Shepard visibly pouted earning a glare from her daughter and a blush from Vega. It was all in good fun. A rear admiral would never fraternize with a junior officer, but Hannah enjoyed teasing her daughter. She left for the lift grinning.

Liara sighed sadly behind Shepard who spun around at the sound with her eyebrows in a V. "Liara, not disappointed, I hope? You saw her. She's me with thirty years more experience," she said giddily, still full of adrenaline.

"Of course, not. Well…I am a little disappointed," she gave a soft sigh again.

Shepard frowned, searching her wife's face. Liara pulled Shepard into her and whispered "I was hoping for a shower of my own." Shepard chuckled, her hands resting on Liara's hips, pushing her backward toward some crates to sneak behind. "Maybe, after, my love."

"After?"

Shepard slipped Liara behind the crates to take advantage of her asari with only Tali observing the act at whom she winked. Tali elbowed Garrus, gesturing toward the newly married couple disappearing. He shouted above the crowd that was busy exchanging credit chits "Alright everyone, show's over, you can settle your bets later. Back to work and stations."

Joker was humming merrily, counting his new chits. Tali approached incredulously, "You bet against Shepard?"

"No," Joker smirked, "I bet on the original."

"You bosh'tet."

"What? You heard the Cap'n. She's Shepard new game plus—thirty years her senior. Odds were against the Cap'n, really." Tali and Garrus ushered Joker to the lift, leaving the shuttle bay empty as Vega had followed the elder Shepard like a puppy, claiming she'd need his help to find the captain's quarters despite it being the only thing on the fifth floor. Cortez had enough foresight and decency to take his lunch two hours early when he couldn't see Liara or the captain in view.

A crate fell over in the corner as a light, asarian giggle escaped from behind the stack. "Shh!" someone let out before another giggle followed.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

After her mother, Shepard took her own shower sans asari. Liara was entertaining Hannah instead. "So any grandchildren to report yet?" Hannah teased.

"Hannah!" Liara laughed.

"You know I joke, or at least half joke, Child. I'm just so happy to have you for another daughter." Liara beamed, making her wife clutch her heart as she descended the steps toward them.

"Whatever you told her, Mom, say it again. She was positively beaming." She leaned down to kiss her wife's head.

"I was telling her how happy I am about you two."

"Well, I coulda told you that, Babe. My mom is a sucker for asari, just like me," she teased, sticking her tongue out at her mom's crossed arms and stern look.

"Darling!" Liara chided, "Your daughter, Hannah," she said as if exasperated, tisking.

"Ha! Your _wife_, Liara. She's yours now." Hannah served back. At that, Liara beamed again, but at Shepard this time.

Shepard raised Liara's chin for a quick kiss. "So now that you've kicked the savoir of the galaxy's butt, what do you want to do Mom?"

Hannah laughed. "How 'bout a proper tour so that James fellow doesn't get himself in trouble 'showing me around' anymore."

"Absolutely. It'll give you a chance to meet everyone as well."

The tour was a hit. Hannah was impressed with the ship, the crew, and especially EDI.

They ended the night with another victory to Hannah, this time in Holo-Scrabble. Liara pouted a little, saying she would have won if they were using Asari and Prothean words, though she was in second place, beating her tipsy wife. Dr. Chakwas had gifted the couple a bottle of their own Serrice Ice Brandy.

Hannah excused herself around 22:30 to sleep in Liara's former quarters below. "Goodnight, honey, see you in the morning. 07:00 hours for breakfast?"

Shepard glanced at her wife who nodded approvingly and lovingly before saying "Goodnight, Hannah, and thank you for today."

"I should be saying that to you. Not many new brides would entertain their mother-in-law all day when they have every right to horde their new partner."

"We have such little time before you must return to Earth's Alliance headquarters, Hannah. I have Shepard forever, and what's more, she has been given leave for as long as she wants it, so I can share and am ridiculously happy to do so with you."

Nearly echoing Dr. Chawkwas' approval, Hannah responded, "Oh, I like her. This one's definitely a keeper, Hun."

"I know," Shepard smiled at her wife. "Night, Mom," she half saluted as Hannah pressed the button for the crew deck.

As soon as the lift's doors shut, Shepard hoisted Liara over her shoulder, earning her a shrill giggle as Liara called out "Shepard!"

The spectre gently laid her wife down on the bed, removing her N7 hoodie before pouncing on her. She was wearing another N7 sports bra underneath. Now that she knew the response it issued from her wife, she'd take advantage of it. Liara pulled Shepard to her, curling up on her chest, nuzzling on the border of motor-boating, causing Shepard to laugh. Liara lifted her head with a grin to meet her wife's eyes, then held herself up, propped on her elbow as she brushed Shepard's hair behind an ear and locked eyes with her wife.

"What are you thinking?" Shepard asked, staring into Liara's eyes with so much love, the asari took a moment to catch her breath and answer. "For once, I'm not worrying about you or tomorrow. I can just be happy and enjoy this." Shepard leaned toward Liara, kissing her with all the passion she'd been curbing for the last few hours. Liara met kiss for kiss, stroking her fingers through her wife's hair.

Shepard grinned mid-kiss, "You really like my hair don't you?"

Liara smiled, "Very much." She continued to stroke her fingers through it.

Shepard let her head fall back on a pillow, sighing in pleasure, "It feels so good when you do that."

"It does?"

"Mmm hmmm." Shepard confirmed.

Liara bit her lip, trying not to rush into the night's happiness.

"Liara?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for marrying me. Best thing ever." Shepard cooed softly.

Liara chuckled, "Thank you, too."

Shepard smiled, her eyes still closed, enjoying her wife's light touch.

After a few minutes, Liara kissed her wife's shoulder, gripping some of the hair to pull Shepard closer, unable to wait any longer. Shepard quivered in pleasure, rolling on top of Liara, pinning Liara's arms above her head and kissing her flirtingly, teasing her lips with only slight touches and licks. She kissed Liara's chin, her collar bone, then nuzzled Liara's chest, still holding Liara's arms back, despite their protest. She began kissing Liara's breasts softly above Liara's thin shirt until Liara suddenly used her biotics to force herself free, scrambling to take off Shepard's N7 sports bra.

Shepard grinned, "I thought you liked it?" she teased.

"Don't torment me anymore Shepard. I need you _now_."

"I'm yours," Shepard purred, allowing her wife to do with her as she wished.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

The next few days were more of the same happiness. Shepard's mom showed Liara her picture files of Shepard growing up, with a few embarrassing videos to boot. Liara would look or watch delighted, stealing kisses when she glanced up to her wife who was, in turn, watching her.

On the last day they were to spend together, Liara asked "What was she like growing up, Hannah?"

"Oh, she was a good kid. She studied like crazy, frustrating herself sometimes because she tried to move too fast through the vid-lessons. Her dad and I had to block calculus from her in the fifth grade. Other parents blocked adult vids. Nope, not us; we had to worry that she would make her head explode. I think she wanted to get school over with so she could join the Alliance as soon as possible. I'd tell her to go play to which she always said 'If I work now, I can play later.' And she would. She would do a few hours of school work and then go join some kids in the martial arts bay. Kid was disciplined. I hardly had to lift a finger aside from telling her to eat right."

"Oh, come on. No, what do you call it, 'tom-catting' in her teen years?" Liara grinned.

"Ha! There was a little bit of that, but I trusted her. She wouldn't screw up her chances of getting into the Alliance by getting pregnant or in any legal trouble."

"When did you start sparring each other?" Liara asked.

"I always play fought with her a bit when she was little. When did we start going full out, kid?"

"High school, after I'd gotten my fifth-degree black belt."

"What does that mean—'fifth-degree black belt'?" Liara turned to her wife.

"On Alliance ships, you study martial arts from day one if you want." Shepard answered. "I was a black belt at around age seven—that's the highest level you can achieve in many martial arts, but there are others still that give higher degrees of black belts as you master not only the skills, but yourself—your mind, body, and spirit together. It's how I learned to control my adrenaline rushes on command as well as dealing with what happens on the battlefield. The highest level is tenth-degree."

"What are you now?"

"Guess," Shepard grinned.

Liara raised an eyebrow. "Tenth?"

"Bingo. I only just got it a few years ago, just before I met you. Mom was the one who gave it to me, actually. She's also a tenth-degree."

"I'm not surprised," Liara smiled at Hannah. "Was your husband as well?"

"He was never as into martial arts as we are," Hannah mused. "He liked his guns too much. Didn't see much use for all the free hand training."

"Shepard seems to have inherited both loves," Liara held her wife's hand.

"Yes, I'd say so" Hannah chuckled surfing through her old files on her omni-tool. "Here. This is a vid of her testing for her first black belt."

Liara watched, a grin pasted to her face as she clapped and squealed at her wife's adorableness at age seven, chopping, punching, and kicking.

"Mom…" Shepard protested a little in embarrassment, but watched with them patiently over Liara's shoulder. Liara reached back, playing with a few strands of Shepard's hair as she watched in glee. Shepard leaned her chin on Liara's shoulder after kissing it softly.

Hannah smiled. "You two are too cute like that. I better get a picture of you before I go." Shepard brooded a little, but stopped when she saw her mother's glare, daring her to protest. "Alright, you two, smile for me." They did. "Ah, it's beautiful, sweeties. I'll send you a copy."

"EDI?" Liara called to the air.

"Yes, Liara?"

"Could you take a picture of the three of us? Where should we look?"

"Direct your eyes in the direction of the fish tank feeder in three, two, one." EDI responded.

The picture appeared on Shepard's comm screen for them to preview. Shepard forwarded it to her mother's mail right away.

"Alright, honey, duty calls."

"Ah, Mom, I'll miss you. Liara and I are thinking of taking a little honeymoon on Earth in a few days once we get packed and a few things settled. We'll stop by headquarters before we leave or before you have to."

"Sounds good, Hun. I don't want it to be years this time. And if it is, I better be rewarded with some dang grandchildren."

"Yes, yes," Shepard humored her.

They said their goodbyes in the shuttle bay, Hannah hugging Liara, promising to send her all her daughters' files and telling her she couldn't have asked for a better partner for her daughter. She hugged Shepard for a long time, then gave her some instructions for improvements before they sparred again and told her Hackett wanted a word before too long.

"Ok, Hun. I'll shoot you a message to let you know I'm settled on Earth. Let's do a vid call sometime."

"Soon, Mom. Love ya."

"Love you too. Both of you. Bye Bye."

They watched her fly away. "Aw," Liara pouted a little. "I'm going to miss her."

Shepard smiled at her wife she was hugging at her side. "One Shepard isn't enough for you, huh? We'll see her soon. Ok, you. Start getting ready. We're going somewhere with a beach. No terminals. No Glyph. So do all you need to do to prepare Feron to be without you for a while."

"How long will we be away, Shepard?"

"A year?"

Liara flitted her wrist, lightly slapping her wife's chest with the back of her hand at the half joke.

"Ok, I was thinking a few weeks. How's that sound?"

"Like paradise," Liara purred, facing her Captain, her lips catching the other's.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Agh! Come here!" Shepard couldn't contain herself anymore. She needed Liara. Now. It was the day before they'd leave on their official honeymoon and Shepard had finished packing what seemed like eons ago. Hackett had merely wanted to tell her congratulations on the promotion and the wedding and told her to report to headquarters when she returned.

"Shepard!" Liara chided her, "You said you'd let me work a few hours tonight so that we could leave in the morning."

"I know, but damn it, I..." Shepard fell on her back to the bed in Liara's office dramatically giving up.

Liara smiled, knowing exactly how the captain felt. "I know."

"Then…" Shepard looked up at her, trying her best to give her wife the 'doe eyes' she always fell for, before pleadingly saying "Come here."

Liara shook her head, closing her eyes to avoid temptation, still smiling. These were the times when it became readily apparent that one of them had lived over a century while the other had only begun her third decade. Having lost two years when Shepard had been spaced and then another year while the commander searched for the Collectors and then turned herself in after the Batarian…tragedy, Liara found herself a very reluctant Shadow Broker these days. With the Reapers gone, she no longer felt that purpose that she had held onto to keep her focused with all the intel at her fingertips. Now…it seemed a burden. But who do you give such a burden to? If something happens, wouldn't she be to blame? Besides, when Shepard returned to her duties, the intel network would prove useful once again.

"I have to do _a little_ work, Shepard. How about you _'_come here.' Sit by me."

"No good," Shepard frowned, resting on her elbows as she sat up.

"Why not?"

"I'll want to…" Shepard grinned, trailing Liara's form with her eyes and biting her lip. "…distract you. But I have another idea."

"I've told you before," Liara grinned in return, "I'm open to suggestions."

"You exhaust me with a few passionate hours over here—" she said, pointing down to the bed, "and I fall asleep while you get some work done," she teased.

"You know it will exhaust me as well. I think I have a better idea, Miss Restless."

"Ah, ah," Shepard tutted. "It's 'Mrs.' I'm a married woman you know," she jested, lifting her left hand and waving her ring finger, "who is missing her wife _very_ much right now."

Liara shook her head again, "Soon, Shepard, I promise. For now…" She brought up the controls for their comm. "James, I believe the Captain needs a punching bag. Care to oblige?"

"Anytime, T'Soni. You know I love a good dance. Tell her to come down here if she thinks she can handle it."

"Ooooh, you are a very sneaky woman. You know I can't let that slide." Shepard narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, shaking her head as she accused her wife.

"Yes," Liara smiled deviously. "But when you get back, I promise I am yours."

Shepard bolted for her sparing gear at the promise and was out the door, waving cheerfully as the door closed, saying "I'll hold you to that."

"Phew!" Liara sighed, smiling to herself. She could only resist Shepard for so long. Truth be told, the network was fairly self-sufficient now with Feron's help and with Glyph rigged a bit further, but the 'fairly' part was what needed tweaking. A few hours and she would be prepared to leave for their honeymoon, provided another galactic catastrophe like the Reapers didn't erupt. She shuddered at the thought. Perhaps Tali or EDI could help her make another Glyph. She sighed, happily knowing she would spend the next few weeks otherwise occupied and smiled, thinking it wasn't such a bad thing that they had to suffer this interruption. She would enjoy Shepard's eagerness at the end of the night.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"So Lola, you gonna tell me why you need a punching bag?"

"Let's just say the Mrs. needs the room for a few hours."

"Sick of you already?"

"Ooh, you want a good beating tonight, I see." Shepard glared, cracking her knuckles.

"Alright, then afterward we're going to drag Cortez and Garrus down here for a game of poker."

"Please. You still owe me from last time."

"We'll bet something else then. Something better than money—duties or something."

"Like if I win again, you're going to be the one to walk around and deal with everyone's daddy issues?" she grinned. She cared about every one of her squad members, but couldn't help laugh a little at how often the root of the problem had to do with daddy.

"More like, if _I _win, you get to be the one to polish these guns," he said flexing his biceps.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

They laughed.

"Alright, Lola, let's go."

They sparred until they became sloppy. Shepard 56, Vega 22.

Shepard brought up her comm on her omni-tool. "Garrus, I'm bored. Get down here and join Cortez, Vega, and me for some poker."

Garrus reached for the back of his neck, a little awkward, apparently picking up one of Shepard's ticks. "Didn't you 'fleece' all of us last week?" Garrus joked.

"Like I said, I'm bored."

"You really need to get a hobby, Shepard. Some of us have our own girls we'd like to spend time with," he shook his head.

"Is Tali there? She should come too."

"Shepard…" Tali began, coming into view. "It's kind of a special night for us. Maybe some other time?"

"Ah, no problem, Tali." She wouldn't interfere there.

"I should have you talk to Shepard for me more often. I was getting nowhere." Garrus laughed. "Goodnight, Shepard," he continued, "Don't bankrupt everyone on the ship. You lost them all enough money the other day when your mom kicked your ass."

"Har har, night guys." She switched off the comm. "Shit," she frowned. "Well I'll call Cortez."

Cortez came in a bit loud when he answered, obviously in a club somewhere. They had docked just outside Vancouver. "Hey, Captain, what can I do for you?"

"Entertain me for a few hours. James and I were thinking of another poker night before Liara and I head off tomorrow."

"No can do, Captain, I've had a bit to drink and I can't do any driving for a while. Rapid transit still isn't up either."

"We'll come get you."

"No no no no no!" Cortez stammered. "You both are worse drivers sober than I am drunk! Besides, what good would I be at poker, right now? It'll have to be another night, Captain."

"Alright, you got a place to stay? I'll send chits to a hotel if you need."

"Naw, I got it, thanks though Captain. Night."

"Night." She turned the comm off again. "Ok, I'm starting to think Garrus is right. I need a hobby besides beating you up," she turned to Vega.

"Eh, you'll be back to work soon. The galaxy can't handle itself without Captain Shepard."

"Is it bad I kind of hope you're right?"

"Naw, just messed up," he laughed. "So, hobbies."

"I'm not very crafty, so don't go suggesting anything girly like...I don't know, quilting."

"I've always thought of you as _very_ crafty," he laughed, leaning against his work table. "Alright, Captain, from what I know about you, no 'hobby' is going to do it. You need something that will keep you challenged, not just occupied. What if you hired a new martial arts instructor. Master a new style."  
"That's not half bad, Vega. You know, Thane had some pretty crazy moves. Maybe his son Kolyat would come aboard."

Across the galaxy, the Crucible scientists were finding their ways to each system to restore the relays. Wherever Kolyat was, they could certainly manage to get him to the Normandy after the few weeks of vacation that had been ordered for the entire Normandy crew at Shepard's request to the Council and the Alliance. It was the least they could do for the heroes of the galaxy. Of course, some chose to return to their home worlds if they could to mourn, reconnect, or help in reconstruction rather than the vacation. Shepard was planning on finding supplies and maintaining beneficial trade amongst the different races with Liara's help after the honeymoon as well as whatever the brass wanted. Right now, with only FTL travel to rely on for most systems, war would have been inconvenient, so Shepard felt at ease leaving things alone for a while. Besides, most of her squad was made up of leaders of each race anyway. If anything was brewing, she'd hear about it and smack skulls together if need be.

"There you go, Lola. Problem solved." Vega grunted, bringing Shepard back from her thoughts. He was trying to beat Shepard's record of 183 pull ups that she'd set when he'd challenged her on the Silversun strip. EDI updated them for every twenty-five he did.

Shepard started to fumble through her omni-tool options for the compose message function, but saw a message in her inbox waiting for her. She frowned. All it said aside from letting her know it was encrypted was "Commander Shepard, please meet me at Alliance Headquarters when you get a chance. You'll know me when you see me."

"Cryptic," she snorted.

"What?" Vega grunted.

"Just someone wanting to see me, but not telling me who they are or why."

"Ah, so it's back to business as usual then," Vega joked.

"Meh, Liara and EDI will figure out who sent it and if not, I'll handle it. Maybe it'll be more CAT6!" she became excited. "I'd love to give those guys some more action."

"Uh…I think you killed just about all of them."

"Hmmm…."

"50" EDI announced.

"Don't break yourself, Vega. You know I'll just push it to 283 if you beat my record," Shepard harassed him.

"Uh huh." Vega grunted, continuing to pull himself up and then letting himself down. "Just enjoy the show."

"You know, Liara's going to hear you say that one day and you'll be eating a singularity."

"She can watch too," he grinned.

Shepard wrote her message to Kolyat, and then began whistling in more boredom. "Just so you know, your N7 status is official. Got the go ahead earlier. It's just like you said back on the Citadel: I'll be your trainer." When he didn't respond, she said "So…got a push-up record I can beat?"

"Not telling," Vega grunted.

"Aw, is it that bad?" Shepard grinned from ear to ear.

"No, you, couldn't handle it," he grinned back, continuing to grunt in his efforts to do pull-ups and talk at the same time.

"Aw, now you're hurting my feelings," Shepard mocked.

"Fine. Prepare to be put to shame: 4003."

Shepard narrowed her eyes, "No way."

"Yes way," he breathed as EDI announced "75." "And EDI's got it on vid if you're feeling frisky."

"Shut up," she said, still in disbelief. Then she grinned, "I've never really tried to see how many I can do…"

"Shepard if you get all the way up" he grunted, "to 4004 and stop, I'll be pissed." He grunted again. "You gotta go for at least 200 more. Rule for pull-ups now is twenty. I'll be breaking yours by that tonight," and with that his pace sped up a little.

"We'll see," Shepard raised a cocky eyebrow, lifting a dumbbell. She was finished sparring, but knew Liara needed more time. Liara'd call her up when she was ready. She better get back to work soon after the honeymoon or she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She smiled, thinking of Mordin and his seashells. Wrex had called her on Tuchanka yesterday to tell her Mordin's memorial was put up where the Shroud had exploded. A plaque below the statue read "'Had to be me. Someone else might've gotten it wrong.'—Mordin Solis, Curer of the Genophage." It was a bittersweet homage for Shepard.

"100," EDI announced.

"Mmm, that first one hundred. I'm sure the next set will be easier, L.C. It's not like you're getting tired," she cooed, using his new title she'd put in for him.

"Feelin' gooood, Captain. I might beat yours by fifty."

She laughed, switching the dumbbell to her other arm. "Beat it by 100 and that poker debt is forgotten. EDI, can we get some music down here? That piece that Anderson had in the apartment on the Silversun apartment?"

"Of course, Captain."

The music came on. She began to lift to its rhythm, lost in the mundane exercise. Before she knew it, EDI announced "200."

"No fucking way!" Shepard shouted, in shock.

"That was a joke."

"Oh, so not cool, EDI!" Vega grunted angrily. "Where am I?"

"153, James."

"Sweet Goddess, I was ready to bring Kasumi down here to tempt you down or at least weigh you down," she laughed, remembering Kasumi sitting on James in stealth mode during the push-up contest between James and Jacob at the party in her apartment.

"Hmph." He grunted.

"Oh, come on. She thinks you're cute for some reason and Jacob is definitely out of the picture. You'd be an idiot if you hadn't done something about it yet." The chick seemed to go for brawny guys these days.

"One date."

"And?"

"Good," he said curtly.

"You're so eloquently verbose, Vega. It's no wonder she's fallen for you. Where is he, EDI?"

"164, Shepard."

Shepard counted the next twenty as she lifted the dumbbell and hissed "Damn it, Vega."

"Mmmm, that first 184," he echoed her, mockingly.

"Alright, alright, you've proven your point. Get down here," she pointed to the floor and stopped lifting.

"Nope" he refused, pulling himself up.

"That's it, I'm calling Kasumi."

"Go ahead. She'll see me decimating your record. Might get her hotter for me."

"Damn it, Vega" she repeated.

Just then her omni-tool chirped with a message from Liara: "Thank you for being so patient, my love, but I'm afraid I'm not feeling as generous. Please 'come here.'"

Shepard felt her stomach flit in excitement. "Wife is calling," she grinned.

"Look at you—the mighty Shepard at beck and call."

"You would be too if you had what I have waiting for me," she shot back.

"I'll only break your record by…" he thought for a second "100, Shepard. That way you'll have a shot at it again."

"EDI, watch him like a hawk."

"I am much better than a hawk, Shepard," EDI said in a matter of fact tone.

Shepard rolled her eyes, jogging to the lift and selecting the button for the crew deck. When she arrived, Liara looked frustrated as she stared at her terminals. "I thought you were done for the night?"

"I received a strange message that I'm having an impossible time with trying to trace."

"You too?"

Liara snapped her head in Shepard's direction. "You've received one? What did it say?"

"Nothing much. It was encrypted and said to meet them at headquarters when I had a chance. Vague, but at least they weren't pushy. No way I'm cancelling our vacation for a mystery meeting," Shepard shrugged. "You?"

"Similar. They know I'm with you—just about everyone knows that your former teammates save for Jacob, Samara, and Wrex came back to get you. You are right. Mine was rather vague and did not seem urgent either. They said to respond with a desired meeting place at my convenience. I'll ask EDI to attempt to decrypt the message and find the sender. EDI?" she asked, switching off the privacy filter that scrambled the comm in her office. Shepard had asked Tali to install the switches in her cabin and Liara's room. She suspected the guns' room had one too. EDI had actually been eager for the install, wanting to be able to "look her fellow crew members in the eye" once she had a body again. As curious as she was about organic interaction, there was a line she was learning to tread.

"Yes, Liara?"

"Shepard and I received some strange messages. Can you work on figuring out who sent them and from where? I'm uploading them to you now."

"I will do my best, Liara."

"Thank you, EDI," she said, switching the filter back on. She paused, staring in frustration at the terminals before she heard Shepard chuckle.

"What?" Liara demanded, not looking away.

"You can't peel yourself away from digging up a mystery. Should I go back down to beat Vega some more? He was working on breaking a record of mine; I hardly need a better excuse."

"No…" Liara pushed herself from the terminals and keyboard with her eyebrows still furrowed. It was difficult to do so. Not knowing was a nagging feeling she rarely experienced. She brought her fingers to her lips inquisitorially before shaking her head to break her gaze. She looked at Shepard, noticing a few strands of her hair clinging to her temples and jaw from the workout. "…I believe I told you to 'come here.'"


	3. Paradise

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games and the DLC._

_A/N : I refer to my Shepard as simply "Shepard," since that is how it is in the game. I also try not to give too many physical descriptors since every Shepard is unique though they share the same story. _

_A/N 2: Many of these scenes are inspired by fanart. "Dear Galaxy" by tilhe on Deviantart inspired the first scene for instance. I also had fun with a scene from the new Netflix series _Orange is the New Black_._

* * *

Chapter 3: Paradise

"Can I ask you something?" Shepard trailed her fingers along Liara's shoulder, her index finger reaching Liara's elbow before she gently trailed it back. Liara was resting her head in Shepard's lap, perpendicular to her as they lazed on a warm beach, protected under a large beach umbrella to block Sol's bright rays so close to Earth's equator. Liara raised her sunglasses as she tilted her head back to search her wife's face. When their eyes met Shepard smiled warmly, returning Liara to her ease. She replaced her sunglasses and resumed her restful position, stating "Of course, Shepard. Anything; you know that."

"What's your favorite color?" Shepard asked.

Liara grinned, unbelieving, "That's your question?"

"What? It's a genuine question. We're married and I don't know your favorite color," Shepard said defensively.

Liara chuckled, shaking her head. "What sort of Shadow Broker's wife are you?" she teased.

"Hey, I looked through those terminals when you offered back on the Hagalaz ship. You have zilch in this category, Dr. T'Soni. Are you going to tell me?"

"I think I should make you guess," she was still grinning, enjoying dragging out this simplest of conversations with her new wife and having something to tease her with.

"Blue?"

Liara burst out laughing; she rolled to her side in hysterics, kissing Shepard's thigh she had been resting on as she cracked up.

"Ok. So not blue," Shepard turned her lips in, trying not to join in the laughter that was at her expense, though she was losing the internal battle.

Liara sighed happily, removing her sunglasses to wipe a tear that had come from laughing so hard as she continued to chuckle. "Why so curious all of a sudden?" She sat up next to Shepard, placing a smirking kiss on her shoulder.

"Like I said, we're married and I don't know," Shepard grinned back despite herself. "It'll be our anniversary some year in the future, I'll be buying you a gift, and the lady will ask 'well what's her favorite color' and I'll look like a duffus who doesn't know her own wife's favorite color."

Liara's shoulders shook in stifled laughter as she still leaned her lips on Shepard's shoulder, kissing it once more before reaching around and placing her laced fingers on the other shoulder, hugging Shepard closer to her. She kissed Shepard's cheek, giggling some more and making her wife blush slightly in embarrassment or excitement, she didn't know.

"That is one of them."

"What…is one of …what?" Shepard was confused.

"One of my favorite colors," Liara answered, brushing Shepard's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"So…red?" Shepard arched a brow, not having noticed Liara heavily invested in that many red things.

"Just on you," Liara smiled again, returning to her teasing.

"Well that doesn't help. Ok, green. You can't tell me you don't like green. You wore that green and white dress on Illium that was a lot like your science uniform you wore on the _Normandy SR1_, which also had a lot of green. Just about everything Prothean glows green, even Javik." She rambled, determined to win this game.

"Yes, I like green," Liara conceded.

"But it's not your favorite?" Shepard pressed.

"I wonder..." Liara teased further.

"Oh come on, what is it?" Shepard was beginning to wonder if she could win this one. The asari was a formidable opponent in all things and appeared to be enjoying this far too much to simply tell her. She'd have to renegade this. "Fine, I don't want to know. That just means when I buy you something, I'll get the color I like. Blue it is," she said, uncaring and lounging back.

"Nice try," Liara smirked again.

Shepard narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, trying to egg it out of her still, too invested now. _Full renegade it is_. "Tell me or I'll have to take drastic measures," she threatened, sitting up again.

Liara's eyes widened but her grin remained, "Oh really? What are you going to do?" she said, calling what she thought was Shepard's bluff.

"Three…" Shepard began to count down in warning, leaning toward her. Liara's eyes grew wider still as she stifled more laughter, covering her lips with a hand to mask the smile. "Two…"

Before Shepard could get to "one," Liara bolted for the water, diving out of sight before appearing again treading water, still smirking.

Shepard stood on the shore as she nonchalantly removed her sunglasses and leaned over to start unclasping her sandals. She slowly unzipped the workout shirt she'd had over her bathing suit's top—both N7 of course. Liara's smirk was replaced by an expression of a very particular sort of intrigue as she bit her lip. Shepard grinned inwardly taking her time, tiptoeing her way into the water a few feet, then flashed a smile, saying "one."

Shepard disappeared under the water. Liara looked around her, knowing Shepard would try something at any second. As clear as the water was, she couldn't see anything approaching. She furrowed her brows waiting, unsure she would be able to counter whatever Shepard was planning. The water was just deep enough that she had to bob a bit on her tip toes. When nothing happened, she began to be concerned. It had been awhile since Shepard had gone under. There was silence aside from the soft lapping of waves near the shore.

"Shepard?"

Just as she let the question escape her lips, she felt a sharp nip from below. She jumped and shrieked in surprise, but immediately started laughing as Shepard came up, drawing in a breath.

"I warned you," Shepard returned Liara's earlier smirk. "Now, I'll ask you one last time: what's your favorite color?"

Liara gracefully swam to her beloved. She hooked her legs around Shepard's waist and her arms around her human's neck planting a smiling kiss on her lips, receiving Shepard's grin on her own lips before they parted. She looked into Shepard's eyes intently, saying "this—your eyes, Shepard…they are without a doubt the most beautiful color I have ever seen. I stare into them for more reasons than one," and with that she closed her own as Shepard's arms encircled her and their lips found each other in an embrace.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Liara was dressed to the nines, wearing a shorter version of the dress she had worn to the casino on the Silversun strip not long ago with a square-cut neckline that showed off her new necklace. From their bed in the hotel room, Shepard's eyes greedily trailed her wife's legs, loving the contrast between the white dress and the blue skin. How did she get this lucky? Liara met her eyes, knowing what was on Shepard's mind as she bent to slip on her heels and smiled before she tilted her head to gesture to another dress hanging over a chair.

That just about killed it.

Shepard didn't really mind dresses, but her wife had picked out a particularly ridiculous or as Liara would prefer "flattering" one for her tonight. She fell backward on the bed, dramatically collapsing on it, reenacting her performance from a couple of weeks ago in Liara's quarters on the _Normandy SR2_. This time it was because her wife wanted something rather than the other way around. She pulled a pillow over her face to hide.

She felt Liara's form lie down gently next to her then remove the pillow. Shepard opened one eye to look at her. Liara propped herself on an elbow and was smiling though with a now well-practiced raised eyebrow. The look said everything. Shepard sighed, letting out a few whining groans and murmurs as she went to snatch the dress from the chair. She caught Liara's gaze who was still watching from the bed as she had been. Shepard grew devious instantly, thinking of a way she could get away with wearing the dress only briefly before being allowed to take it right off. She let the shoulder of her black silk robe fall as she looked over her shoulder and pressed the hotel's sound system for music.

Liara enjoyed the show. Shepard, though a poor dancer in public, was anything but in private. A small smile escaped her lips wondering where the divide between the two could be. She thought it was probably because Shepard simply let loose in a club or at a party, whereas in the bedroom… she had purpose. Liara knew precisely what Shepard was doing, but felt that was no reason to stop her. Shepard kept her back to Liara, circling her hips intoxicatingly to the slow beat with her hands on the dresser as she maintained eye contact with Liara over her shoulder. She glided to the bed, taking the post at the corner, using it as a pole, more skilled than one of Aria's dancers on Omega, sliding gracefully down, before Liara grasped her wrist and in a begging whisper said "the dress…" Shepard chuckled, feeling victory inevitable and close.

She pointed the toes of one leg, slowly and seductively pulling the thigh high tights Liara had also insisted upon with her leg now resting on the bed at the perfect angle for Liara to admire the act. She did the same with the other leg, feeling her wife's slight touch before she returned to the chair for the dress. She slipped it on, waiting for the final kill shot: she ran her fingers through her hair sensuously, still dancing before she pulled it up so it was a little wild, revealing her neck. She gave her wife a helpless look over her shoulder, pleading for her help to zip the dress. Liara rushed to her aid and eagerly complied, kissing the skin before it was closed off by the zipper as she travelled up. When she reached the top, she trailed her fingers to Shepard's hips, gently holding her to herself. Shepard turned elegantly in her arms, placing her arms over the asari's shoulders before lifting her eyes to meet Liara's and finally asked "are you sure you want to go out?" She trailed a digit from the base of Liara's neck to her crest. Liara leaned in, kissing Shepard, rewarding her for the performance passionately. At last she gently parted her lips from Shepard's, feeling her follow slightly. "Yes," she answered in a whisper. She grinned and patted Shepard's backside before she laughed, tugging Shepard as she opened the door and called the lift to take them to the lobby.

MASS EFFECT

Shepard pouted slightly on their way to dinner, her arms and legs crossed in the back of a skycar. When she felt Liara place her hand delicately on her thigh and slip north at a turn, the dress became less of an annoyance. She kept her legs crossed, remembering the driver. Shepard coughed a little gesturing in his direction, only encouraging Liara's own devious side. Shepard gripped the seat, this time tilting her head more obviously toward the driver and coughing a little louder. Liara placed a finger on her lips to silence her, not stopping. To Liara's great disappointment, however, they had reached their destination.

It was a restaurant specializing in intergalactic cuisine with a glass floor, though this one was above an actual ocean, so Shepard felt sure this time there would be no fish casualties. Anderson had recommended it to her before they left, messaging her:

_"You certainly have Liara now, so here's one more thing you were missing on the Citadel. I've made a reservation in your name at the Lagoon and have given them my credit information for the dinner's cost. Go wild, Child. You both deserve it. Cheers, Anderson."_

Liara leaned on Shepard's shoulder as they waited to be received by the hostess. "This was so kind of Anderson," she said.

"Hell of a guy," Shepard sighed contentedly, tilting her head to rest on Liara's. Liara began to giggle softly. "What is it?" Shepard whispered, thinking of the ride over.

"Your hair was tickling my crest," she chuckled.

"Oh!" Shepard gripped it to try to move the loose strands away.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," Liara kissed her shoulder and looked up smiling. Shepard brought her chin up for a kiss. They were lost in it when they heard an "excuse me?"

They parted to see a young human woman smiling at them, "Welcome to the Lagoon. Name, please? Oh, Captain Shepard, I recognize you of course—this way."

They followed her to their table and sat across from each other, their arms stretched over the table so that they could hold hands. The floor shown lights into the shallow sea they were above with hidden safety netting keeping in a variety of especially colorful fish for the patrons' viewing pleasure. Shepard saw a small shark swim by as Liara said "Thank you for wearing the dress," smiling, picking up their hands to bring Shepard's to her lips.

"Love you," Shepard winked as she saw a server headed their way. They ordered what the server recommended: a local specialty they couldn't pronounce, but from the translators they gathered they were about to have some sort of crustacean pilaf with an asarian sauce and a few rolls of sushi. After humans had started colonizing other planets, conservation efforts to preserve Earth as their unique home world grew tenfold both out of pride to prove they could preserve it to the other races and because they could now harvest resources elsewhere. Sushi was one of the more rare dishes because of conservation efforts, but with the fishing industry revolutionized, fish populations were expected to return to those of the eighteenth century within the decade and the dish was not as stigmatized as it had been a few decades ago. Some colonies responsibly shipped their own unique fish species to Earth as well to curb the impact.

Shepard moved her seat to the side of the table to be nearer to Liara as they enjoyed twin tropical drinks and the breeze from the ocean wafting in from the open windows, the waves splashing mildly against the restaurant. They smiled at one another, happy to simply be in the other's company.

Liara eventually broke their peaceful silence, "Shepard, what do you think is next for us? What will Hackett ask of you?"

"Unless there are any surprises, Hackett will probably assign me to help keep intergalactic peace which will sit fine with the Council, I'm sure. I'm hoping to help Wrex and the Krogan gain their own place in the galaxy as well as the Quarians and maybe even the Geth. They all proved their worth and merit in the war," Shepard smiled, happy that peace was possible now.

"That would be something to see, my love. I agree. They all deserve better now. What do you think the Rachni queen will do?" Liara asked, feeling Shepard had an inexplicable connection to the queen that had let Shepard trust her in the first place.

"Not sure. She was supposed to stay away. I wouldn't mind her presence either as long as it was peaceful, as naïve as that hope might be. She has a strangely wise presence that might help us. We all have to move on from the past or there won't be a future, or at least, not a peaceful one," Shepard furrowed her brows, beginning to see the obstacles that lay in her immediate path.

"Ok, Darling, no more work talk. Those brows needn't be furrowed for our remaining nights here," Liara kissed them, trying to physically ease their tension. It worked only because Shepard couldn't help smiling at the endearing gesture. Liara sipped her drink, emptying it. Shepard slid her hers and gestured for the server to send another. Liara smiled, taking a sip from Shepard's before brushing some strands of hair behind Shepard's ear, cupping her face and pulling her in for a kiss. Though it was a tiny island in the South Pacific, no one stared at the couple here as some of the locals had elsewhere. It seemed the intergalactic cuisine attracted intergalactic patrons. There was even an elcor at a table on the other side of the restaurant. They relished in the Citadel-like feeling it gave and the serenity of a relatively untouched part of Earth after the war.

"When do you think the Keepers will finish the Citadel?" Liara asked Shepard, unable to help herself in returning to a somewhat work-related topic as she took in her surroundings.

"Dunno. They didn't take long last time from what I'm told, but the question is, will it stay above Earth? Not sure how everyone will feel about that, humanity included."

"Mmmm, you're right. I hadn't really thought of that. But, I did it again. No work."

Shepard smiled, "Ok, let me ask you this: with a little more time on our hands, should we get you piano lessons?"

Liara chuckled, "You know I don't have the patience for it. I'll maintain my intel with Feron and I think I'll go back to my studies of the Protheans with Javik's help. He's decided to help me with that book after all."

"That's great, Li," Shepard smiled, knowing how much it meant to her. She'd seen the list of possible titles Liara had already made.

"Thank you, Shepard," Liara said, sipping some more of the drink. "What about you? You sent word to Kolyat didn't you? To help you master a new style in your spare time?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard from him, but I think it'd be great. It was Vega's idea, believe it or not. Guy's not a total jarhead," she smirked.

"You'll have to let me watch you practice," Liara smiled slyly.

"I think I'll allow it," Shepard said taking a sip of the newly served drink.

This time Liara crept closer with her chair. She kissed Shepard's cheek, thinking out loud, "Goddess, Shepard. I'm so happy right now. You know, we could give it all up. We could retire and disappear here in the South Pacific. We could lose ourselves here," her eyes drifted in the fantasy.

"In peace and happiness?" Shepard guessed, pecking Liara's shoulder. "You'd be bored in another month," Shepard laughed.

"Maybe. I'm …not so sure. We could…age here, have children. I only have so much time with you…" Liara's gaze was still far off.

"Liara, are you serious?" Shepard asked. "Tell me. I want to know what you really want. I'd do anything for you, you know that," she turned Liara's chin to make eye contact, showing her the determination she had for their happiness.

"Maybe one day," Liara answered sincerely, though a little sad it couldn't be today. "I think you are right though. Peace needs to be our first priority, especially with how fragile things are right now. There's no aging and children to enjoy in war."

"We could leave that to the others," Shepard surprised her. "Garrus, Tali, Wrex, Williams—they're all friends now and they don't want war either. If it's what you want, let me give it to you. We could be selfish like we talked about, not just for a few years, but—"

Liara kissed her fiercely before she could say more. She sighed, "Oh, Shepard, you are tempting me…"

Shepard smiled "Then be tempted. Whatever you want, my love, it's yours."

Liara looked into Shepard's determined eyes and pulled her forward into a kiss again, glad they were at a fairly concealed table. Shepard returned the kiss, leaning further into it. The server staggered, unsure that it was the best time, despite being eager to deliver the meal. Then he fell to his knees, his eyes rolling back as he collapsed on the glass floor. Blood oozed from beneath him as the guests began to comprehend what had happened. Shepard's head jerked in his direction, ending their embrace abruptly. A stealth figure flickered in and out of Shepard's focus as the restaurant's patrons began to scream and panic.

"Big mistake," Shepard hissed, lowering Liara behind their already overturned table. "Here we go again."

"It's a shame," Liara half smiled. "I quite liked this restaurant."

Shepard remained in cover as the guests fled the scene. Whoever it was didn't seem interested in collateral damage or intimidating her from her cover. "This is why I don't like dresses. I've only got one pistol on me," she complained to Liara.

"You had less than that in your blues at the restaurant with Joker and besides, I'm here."

Shepard rubbed her thumb on Liara's shoulder, where she had gripped it to force Liara to get down. She flicked her omnitool in that oh so familiar way that triggered her omniblade to form, readying herself, looking for the shimmer of the stealth mode that had itself disappeared.

"Pathetic, Shep. I'm right here."

Shepard swung her arm to melee whoever had said the words from behind her, but Liara's stasis stopped her just in time.

"Kasumi?" Shepard gawked, though relieved.

"Hey Sheppy. Miss me? I like the dress."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

They were flying back to the hotel with Kasumi in the driver seat of a (no doubt stolen) skycar. Kasumi had promised to explain everything once they were at the hotel, but Shepard's patience was rubbed raw by the adrenaline she couldn't seem to force down. She had literally been in paradise one second and then…

"Kasumi, what the hell is going on?"

"As usual, people want you dead," Kasumi sighed a little as she waved her off.

"Yes, but what did the server have to do with it?"  
"He was about to poison you both. I decided I'd rather he not kill two of my favorite people."

Liara laughed.

"Ok, you are way too at ease about this," Shepard raised a questioning eyebrow at Liara before continuing "and how do you two know each other?"

"I did have two drinks with no dinner," Liara smiled before continuing. "Kasumi helped me with some information gathering on Illium while Miranda was bringing you back and Shepard, I sort of expect trouble to follow you. Well, us," she corrected. Shepard frowned as Liara continued, "Love, you know it's true. You said it in your proposal in fact—'You know a life with me isn't easy.'"

"Great," Shepard let an arm fly up in frustration. "I'm making good on my promises."

"My love, we will find out what is happening and stop the bad guys like we always do. And afterward, we can continue that talk."

Shepard calmed down a little at that, resting her head on Liara's shoulder as she sighed.

Kasumi looked back in the rear-view mirror. "Aw, you two are so cute. How's the honeymoon?"  
"Kasumi," Shepard paused for the dramatic flair she was feeling, glaring at Kasumi in the same mirror "really?"

"What? I bet you were having fun until now. You certainly looked like it on the beach the other day." Shepard blushed, wondering how much Kasumi had seen.

"I thought you'd been following us," Liara smiled. "I saw a slight shimmer every once and a while. I figured it had to be friendly as you hadn't attacked and Feron hadn't alerted me otherwise."

"Let's talk in the hotel," Kasumi said curtly.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Kasumi scanned the room for bugs and set her own anti-bug software to work as an extra measure of precaution. Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. If anyone had been spying, they'd probably heard and seen quite a show the last couple weeks. She ducked behind a privacy screen, pulling on her blues and then pulled out a drawer that receded into the wall, beginning to outfit her armor. Liara did the same, adorning her favorite white, grey, and blue armor.

"All clear, Shep."

"Ok, so what's going on?"

"I told you, people are trying to kill you. That server was a minion of whoever's behind this. I think…" Kasumi paused, not sure how to say it. "I think I blew it."

"What do you mean?" Shepard demanded.

"Well I was assigned to keep you both safe, but…"

"You did. Who assigned you?" Shepard was curious. She had destroyed the Reapers. Who thought she needed looking after?

"Feron. He had gotten some intel he didn't particularly like and he asked me to keep an eye on you two while you were honeymooning. We didn't want to have to disturb you unless you were officially targeted."

"Just how much of an eye have you been keeping on us?" Liara questioned with a small smirk.

"Just enough to be safe, Liara. Nice dance earlier, Sheppy. I didn't know you had it in you." Kasumi smiled, genuinely offering the compliment.

"Oh Goddess," Shepard said with a face palm, before adding sarcastically "thanks." Shepard couldn't feel as light-hearted as they were. There was someone after _them_, not just her. They had meant to kill both her and Liara, not just the spectre. They weren't just some mercs either. There had been no pointless firing into the crowd or blazing fire and explosions. Instead, whoever it was had tried to quietly poison them. It was an assassination attempt. She would have to be on her guard constantly now.

Liara brought her back as she spoke to Kasumi, "I try telling people, but they don't believe me. It's like if a dance floor is involved, a switch goes off," Liara said, rolling her eyes a little.

"Hey! How about we talk about the whole people-wanting-to-kill-us thing again?" Shepard had her full gear on, including her guns now.

"No fun," Liara teased. "I'll activate Glyph."

"You brought him?" Shepard was distracted for a moment. "I thought we agreed no terminals, no glyph on the honeymoon."

"I only brought him for this exact situation, Shepard," Liara defended. "Believe me, I was very content until tonight to leave him in his box."

Shepard smiled a little as Liara brought Glyph online. "Hello Dr. T'Soni, how was your honeymoon with the Captain?" Glyph's overly polite voice asked.

"Still going, Glyph," Shepard responded for her, "but there's a problem."

"I'll be happy to assist you," Glyph sounded suspiciously like an AI sometimes. Right now he sounded downright _pleased_. Shepard scowled a little, feeling some of Feron's annoyance toward the drone.

Liara took over, "Glyph, please contact Feron to notify him that we were nearly poisoned tonight, but Kasumi prevented it. Now we need to know what he knows."

"Your message has been sent, Dr. T'Soni."

"Thank you, Glyph." She walked toward Shepard who was still fuming that their night, their future had been delayed for an indeterminate period. Liara laced her arms around her waist, bypassing the pistol Shepard had picked up from the CAT6 attack on the Citadel and the M-7 Lancer. Shepard tried to not carry anything else if she could, feeling lighter with just the two guns. Besides, they were all she really needed with Liara by her side. Liara felt the spectre relax slightly at her familiar embrace and Shepard turned, disappointment showing in her eyes. Liara knew she was more than a little annoyed about the moment that had been interrupted so abruptly. "I know," she tried comforting Shepard's silent complaints, "but all the more reason to find these people, my love. As I said in the car, we will do so, end this, and move on."

" I …Sorry, Babe. Alright. Let's do this." Shepard's eyes darted in thought, calculating their next move if Feron didn't respond in the next five minutes. He did, however.

Glyph projected Feron's image on the wall for the vid chat. "Liara, are you alright? Communications are still not ideal, I'm sorry for the delay. It's one of the reasons I sent word to Kasumi."

"Thank you, Feron. We're fine thanks to you and her. Fill us in."

"I think it best if you both come to Tuchanka."

Feron had decided to make Tuchanka his headquarters for assisting Liara. It was the perfect hideout for the top Shadow Broker agent, as it wasn't a glowing metropolis like Illium's Nos Astra where many would suspect him to be. It was however, thanks to Wrex's ambition and Eve's determination, one of the best recovering home worlds in the galaxy. The arid climate was ideal for the drell as well, who was beginning to feel his species' curse.

"It's not exactly as easy as it used to be Feron and I'm supposed to report to the Alliance before too long. Is it really necessary?"

"I think so. I can't trust that we can safely exchange information this way, even with the precautions we've taken, given that you are now confirmed targets. Besides, Wrex also has a proposition for you that I think you'll want to hear personally. See your Alliance, then I suggest you come straight away. Liara, is there anything else?"

"Is there anything else you can safely tell us?" Liara asked, trusting her friend's judgment. He had suffered two long years for her and Shepard.

"No. I'll see you when—"

"Wait—" Liara remembered "Shepard and I received encrypted, thus far untraceable messages a couple weeks ago. They asked to meet Shepard at Alliance headquarters. We'll go forward with that and I'll tell whoever messaged me to meet me there as well. Maybe they will shed some light on the situation."

"Yes. I'll inform a few more agents to be on their guard and on the lookout in the area. Good luck, Liara. Be safe."

"You too, Feron," Liara answered, ending the communication.

Shepard sighed heavily, unable to help herself. Liara said nothing, herself quite disappointed, but she embraced Shepard, stroking her hair.

"Get a room," Kasumi teased, trying to lighten the mood. It worked.

"You're in it," Shepard laughed. "Joker," she pushed her comm, hailing the _Normandy_.

"Captain?" he sounded surprised.

"We're ready for pick up."  
"I thought—"

"Yeah. Well…change of plans. We're headed to HQ right away. Have EDI notify the crew that's immediately available and message the rest to meet us there. Send word to Hackett to expect us tomorrow."

"Aye Aye, Ma'am."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Shepard, we've done all we can for the night. Come lay down," Liara pleaded to her wife on the bed back in the _Normandy_'s loft. Shepard was reading the e-mail she'd been sent weeks earlier over and over again with Liara's message adjacent and equally examined on the comm screen.

"Do I have to make it an order?" Liara's voice became serious.

Shepard's eyes flitted to Liara at that, but returned to the screen. "Can't. I'm the captain," she replied a bit brusquely.

"And I'm her wife. You don't want to get in trouble with the captain's wife, now do you? That can be far worse…" Liara stood, sauntering over in her white undies she'd worn underneath the dress earlier that night and a cami she had pulled on in its stead. Shepard's eyes lingered a little longer this time before she shook her head, trying to refocus on the messages.

Liara tapped the screen off, saying "that's it."

"That's what?"

"You're in trouble."

"Liara…these guys are different. There were no shots fired, no schemes. They were going to kill us without us ever knowing—"

Liara's fingers rested on Shepard's lips. "What did I say earlier? We'll find them and end this and we are on our way to do that right now, but first…" Liara leaned forward, bending down to Shepard's eye level, who had been sitting in the chair in front of the comm since they'd briefed a few still awake crew members and returned to the cabin. "I think we should end this honeymoon on a better note, don't you?"

"Why didn't you tell me when you first noticed Kasumi?" Shepard asked, reluctant to budge despite herself.

"I knew you'd do this—worry. As I told Kasumi, I thought it was friendly anyway or I would have told you. Now Shepard, you really are about to be in trouble if you don't stop brooding," Liara crawled into Shepard's lap, kissing her gently and tenderly caressing her cheek. "Please, Shepard," Liara whispered.

"I'm sorry, Liara. I just didn't want our paradise to end. I was so happy. But, ok." Shepard stood, allowing Liara to lead her to bed, beginning to lose herself in her wife's presence. "Ok," she said again, lowering herself in beside her. "Help me shake it off?" Shepard asked, tipping her forehead to touch Liara's.

"Yes, Captain," Liara smiled, kissing her soundly before prompting her to turn to lie on her stomach. She removed Shepard's bra, tossing it off the bed and began rubbing her hands from Shepard's elbows to her shoulders, then slowly and deeply began massaging her back and neck, kissing her every so often as she went.

"Oh, yes, please," Shepard sighed, relaxing under her wife's touch. Liara smiled, kissing her neck again. After a few minutes, Liara, thinking Shepard had drifted into sleep, reached over Shepard to turn out the lamp on the stand next to Shepard's side when she felt Shepard turn beneath her. Her breasts, just above Shepard were being caressed with her love's lips through the cami and Shepard's arms were around her. She melted into the embrace, closing her eyes to better appreciate it and let out a gratified sigh. She slid down, meeting Shepard's lips and let herself be turned on her back.

Shepard traced Liara's neck with her lips, nearly dizzy from the utter bliss she felt. "Never mind," Shepard said as she continued to kiss Liara, her weight on top of her.

"What…do…you…mean?" Liara asked between kisses.

"I'm still in paradise," she said, locking eyes with Liara, sending her love through their shared gaze.

Liara held Shepard's face in her hands above her, taking her in with wonder. She stared in the same awe she had felt on the Citadel when they had found Shepard. She scanned her wife's face as if some mystery lay hidden there. "Goddess, Shepard" she breathed, "I love you so much sometimes that I can feel nothing else."

"I know the feeling," Shepard said, returning her awestruck gaze. She gently kissed each of Liara's cheeks, savoring the freckle pattern before returning to her favorite lips.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

First thing in the morning, Shepard trotted out of the lift making her way past the Life Support room, toward Kasumi's favorite spot on the ship. Unsurprisingly, she found her, reading a book she'd left behind.

"Sheppy, feeling better?" Kasumi asked cheerfully.

Shepard smiled as she rubbed her neck briefly. Kasumi always seemed to know what was going on with Shepard. "Yes," she said truthfully, taking a seat beside her.

"Good. I knew Liara'd find a way. Three guesses how she did it."

"Ha, ha. Now, what about you. I was glad to see you using Keiji's greybox for something other than the memories back on the Citadel before the Reapers hit. How are you doing?"

"It's hard, Shep. It always has been since he… was taken. He was my Liara, but I'm trying to do at least part of what he asked. I'm trying to not live in those memories."

"I'm glad. So…James, eh?"

"Don't start. It was only one date. I'm not sure anything else will happen."

"I'm just saying there seems to be a pattern forming here. A big, brawny, gunman pattern, though I'm glad its Alliance brawn this time instead of Cerberus," Shepard smiled that she could tease Kasumi for once.

"There isn't a Cerberus anymore, Shep." Kasumi flicked her wrist, hitting the captain on the shoulder with her book. "And besides, I liked Jacob for the muscle, how do you think I feel about James?"

"He's a good man, a good soldier," she smiled before changing subjects. "So, you coming to HQ with us? We could use someone in the shadows, watching our backs. Thanks for that, by the way. I was moping so much yesterday I forgot to thank you."

"Wouldn't miss it, Shepard. I figure with the Collectors, Cerberus, and the Reapers defeated, any suicide missions you kidnap me on won't be half as bad. Besides, it feels good to be on the Normandy again" She smiled warmly, holding her legs in her arms.

"And…there's Vega," Shepard leaned away, avoiding another swat. "Ok, well I'll let you get back to reading. Liara'd like a word when you get a moment. She wants your opinion on something. Wouldn't tell me what." Shepard rose to leave.

"Ooh, sounds interesting. Alright Shepard. Come back later. I'm sure we'll have more to talk about."

"We always do," Shepard smiled behind her, waving. It felt good to have so many of her friends back in her life. Even though they weren't conventional, her crew that had helped her win against the Collectors were still her squadmates and she would fight for and alongside any one of them again. She was looking forward to seeing Wrex as well after leaving HQ. It had been a shame that he hadn't been at the impromptu wedding, but it was probably a good thing that there hadn't been two Krogan on the Normandy at once; they'd have put a hole in the hull during the party afterward. Shepard smiled to herself, making her way to the other side of the hall to speak to Williams.

Shepard remembered suddenly that Williams had been rather flirty with Vega at the party on the Silversun apartment. _Shit_. She punched the door open and saw Williams leaning against one of the couches.

"Hey Command—Captain. Wow, that is not easy to get used to. You deserve it, but I was very used to 'Commander Shepard'. A little attached, really" she laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. How you doing? Sisters still ok?" They hadn't been able to talk one on one since Shepard had come back.

"Yeah. Sarah is still torn up about her husband, but she has company in the grief category these days."

"Well, I'm glad they're safe at least."

"Me too. Hey Cap'n? Why's there still a thief onboard? I thought she wanted to stay on Earth and that's why she left on the shuttle when you and Liara went on your honeymoon."

_Ah, here we go. _"Kasumi has saved me countless times and she helped me defeat the Collectors. She saved Liara and me from sushi a la poison last night. She's trustworthy, or is something else bothering you?" She didn't mean to be blunt. After all she cared for Ash, but with a healthy, sisterly dose of irritation sometimes. She'd always given her flack about Cerberus despite how many times Shepard had told her she didn't really have a choice. Even when she'd stolen their most valuable ship and their head operative, not to mention EDI, Ash had questioned her loyalty. Of course, someone had to, but why Ash?

Ash shifted, uncomfortable that the captain had hit it on the head. "Sorry, Skipper, you're right. I know what she did for you on Earth and with the Collectors. I'll…try to get used to her being around."

Shepard was sympathetic, knowing that Ash was probably hurting. "Don't worry about it, L.C. I assume you'll be heading to HQ with us to report to the brass?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Right, then I better fill you in. Liara and I received encrypted messages a couple weeks ago. EDI, several brokers, and even Kasumi haven't been able to trace them to anyone. Then last night happened. We've set up a mystery meeting with our secret pen pals at HQ. It was where mine asked to meet. You and Tali will report with me, waiting for them to contact us. Kasumi will be watching from the shadows."

"Got it. Strange that they asked to meet you in the middle of the Alliance brass."

"I was thinking about that too. Either they're stupid, brave, or not our enemy. We'll have to see. Get your gear ready. Meet you in the shuttle bay when it's time," she started to leave.

"Yes Ma'am. And Ma'am?"

"Williams?" Shepard turned around.

"I'm glad you and Liara are finally official. She makes you happy, I can tell," she smiled. She'd come a long way from not liking aliens on the _Normandy_ _SR1_.

"Thanks Ash. That means a lot and she does."

"Sorry those assholes, whoever they are, ruined the honeymoon."

"Nothing of the kind, Ash. Still going," she winked, trotting away to make sure Liara was ready.

She paused at the mess station. Rupert looked particularly disgruntled today. "Hey Rupert, how's the mess treating you?"

"It'd be better with some decent ingredients, but times are hard and we had that shindig the other day."

"My wedding?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was happy to do it, Cap'n, but now I'm getting complaints. You get a chance to stock up again, I'd be grateful."

"I'll keep it in mind, Rupert. In the meantime you can tell any complaining crewmen that you also clean the toilets and you'd be happy to let them do so instead with the captain's permission."

"Ha! That'll teach 'em."

"I should go."

"Thanks, Cap'n."

She reached Liara's office. Glyph greeted her. "No Glyph, no upgrades, I haven't left the ship since last night. Liara?"

Liara was pecking away at her keyboard, her eyes darting from terminal to terminal.

"Ready?" Shepard asked behind her, doubting she was.

"Nearly, I thought of a new way to search for our mystery messengers this morning," she said, not lifting her gaze.

"What is it?" Shepard stepped back, crossing her arms.

"As usual, I found the answer in a pattern," she said, gesturing toward the terminals. "It seems several dignitaries, diplomats, aristocrats—anyone with any sort of power—have been receiving messages as well. A few complained or mentioned it in earshot of my contacts. We were not the first and it seems that it started just after the Reapers were defeated. I was…distracted at the time."

Shepard squeezed her shoulder. "So what does this mean?"  
"I can ask Feron to gather more intel and push my brokers to pursue the matter. I've also asked Glyph to start looking for patterns in recent assassinations or attempts. We're still not sure if the messages have anything to do with last night, but maybe we'll know soon, though probably not before our meetings. At least we'll have my intel to validate or deny anything the meeting brings to light."

"I will do my best, Dr. T'Soni." Glyph answered.

"Thank you, Glyph." She was still typing and searching the terminals.

Shepard kissed Liara's temple "Ok, let's go."


	4. That's my Girl, Love in a Vacuum

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games and the DLC._

_A/N: I couldn't resist throwing in the "Commander Shepard Song" by Miracle of the Sound at the end. Be sure to check it out to see why my Shepard is embarrassed by it. I hope someone makes a Femshep version someday (or if they have, please send me a link!).  
_

_This chapter has a bit more plot to it (we'll see how that goes). Happy weekend and happy reading, I hope :) _

_Update: Councilor Valern/Dalatrass Linron bit fixed-sorry about that!_

* * *

Chapter 4: That's my Girl or Love in a Vacuum

Captain Shepard stepped into the Great Hall of Earth's Alliance Headquarters, remembering when the Reaper attack had finally become a sick reality to so many others than herself and her crew. It had all begun here. When they entered, HQ was bustling as it had been then, but the soldiers carried an air of purpose rather than the chaos of impending doom.

The main building boasted brilliantly white walls that stretched to unbelievably tall ceilings and nearly as tall, imposing statues of the heroes of humanity's past including (and at the forefront) the Contact War's most formidable soldiers to intimidate any nonhuman visitors. For further grandeur, the main stairway, which put the Spanish Steps to shame, was too wide for Ash's defensive strategies she had worked out for the Citadel the first time they visited. If this is the way humanity presented themselves, it's no wonder many thought humans were both a threat and foolishly moving ahead of themselves before Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. Trees from every nation and colony lined the stairway to symbolize the alliance of all humanity. At the apex of the stairs was a golden sculpture of Earth and Luna. Earth turned on its axis as Luna orbited the planet though both seemed to hover without aid. The sculpture, along with its beauty, provided a split in paths. Liara and Shepard agreed to meet at its base after their meetings with their secret pen pals, as the most convenient place for Liara's meeting to occur was in the visitor's lobby since she was not Alliance. Tali was given nearly automatic clearance as a member of the quarian Admiralty board.

Shepard passed the scanning barriers that led to the official and secure Alliance base and upon entering immediately heard to her left "Captain, you received my message. It has been a long time."

As the message had promised, she knew him when she saw him, though the presumptuousness of the message was negated by his greeting. He was a junior officer in the diplomatic corps with a bad haircut and fish lips. He had once refused a man his wife's body on the grounds that she had been killed in a unique way by the geth heretics. Needless to say, she had talked some sense into him, reminding him what humanity was fighting for.

"Clerk Bosker," she greeted him icily. "What is your message?" The reminder of their now distant conversation was not in his favor, not to mention the fact that the diplomatic corps completely rubbed her the wrong way. Who ever heard of a politician-soldier? Anderson had proved that the two walks of life were in constant strife. Given the choice between him and Udina, Shepard still didn't regret her decision. Udina had betrayed them all in the end. But anyone who chose the life that had driven Anderson to the bottle was highly suspect in her book.

"My employers have an offer for you," he smiled. It did nothing for him. She was already disgusted. The galaxy had barely exhaled since the Reaper attack; people were still dying in hospitals, cities still burned, and this jackass and whoever he worked for were stirring something up.

"Your employer aside from the Alliance, soldier? Well out with it," she pressed. He guided her toward a table and they sat. Tali and Williams observed standing while Kasumi remained cloaked.

"Yes, I work for a private board of united representatives of the citizens across galactic space. They represent all races, including those less thought of by our own—the vorcha, the batarians, even pre-space flight species such as the yahg. They sit beside an asari, human, quarian," he gave a smile to Tali before continuing "salarian, drell, hanar, elcor, krogan, and volus. During the Reaper War, they aided the war efforts by finding recruits, supplies, and resources. With the war over, they are united in one thing," he paused.

Shepard rolled her eyes, though inwardly intrigued at any such group cooperating without orders to do so. "Which is?" she impatiently urged.

"Peace."

Shepard raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why all this sneaking around? Why are they in the shadows?"

His voice became lower and he looked nervous but determined to tell Shepard why she was really meeting him. He finally spoke: "Because in order to obtain peace, they believe the Council must not remain in power."

She laughed. "Then they do not want peace."

"You're wrong," he said defiantly. "Their primary goal is to keep peace and they know you are more than a soldier. You are a peacemaker. Peace cannot be held by four species lording over all the others. Humans were only recently graced with a position on the Council, usurping the position that other races had tried to obtain for centuries. Resentment grew against our race as we took hold of other important roles such as running C-Sec. It was the same resentment I witnessed in you and Admiral Anderson when you tried to convince the Council of Saren's guilt."

Shepard forced herself to pay attention. She didn't need the history lesson; she had been there. In her communication with the Council before the honeymoon the Council had in fact asked if she wanted the vacant human position. As much fun as Anderson had made temporary alcoholism seem, she knew she wasn't the one for the job. She was a soldier that couldn't be tied down by politics. She was a peacemaker, alright. One that wouldn't bite her tongue to make sure things were done right. She had given the Council a dossier of potential candidates from varying fields, all with backgrounds that suggested intelligence, adaptability, and more importantly, compassion and determination. Needless to say, she had not suggested a single politician.

She leaned forward, rebuking his last comment, "We did our part to save the Citadel and were rewarded a Council seat," she interrupted. "We proved we were ready. When it mattered, we were there. You cannot give power to races like the batarians and vorcha until they decide to stop being nothing but mercs and slavers outside their borders. I've met batarians that I could respect, but they were the exception to the rule. They aren't ready," she insisted.

"Don't you think it's convenient that species out of favor with the Council are labeled the bad guys?" he countered. "When humans were encroaching on batarian space, the Council ignored their plea for interference. It was probably Councilor Tevos' revenge for the asari colony Esan and bad blood over the salarian's colony Mannovai. Batarians hate the idea of overstepping their boundaries—yes, Captain, they do" he reiterated when she raised an eyebrow. "Human interest in the Verge was therefore seen as an incredibly hostile movement and after they were denied the Council's aid, they felt they may have been the ones overstepping their place with the Council. They left the Citadel. Now they cling to their worlds, afraid to ever overstep again to the point that their government disallows space travel. The only batarians you ever encounter Captain are already criminals for leaving batarian space. But you know this," he sensed her impatience.

She was silent, letting him bury himself in his rambling. He was doing a poor job of diplomacy for whoever he worked for.

When she said nothing he continued, "The Council is nothing but a more powerful version of your hated Cerberus. Do they not protect their own before the rest? Do they not employ people like you to do things outside the very law they pretend to enact? They looked the other way when you held hands with the Illusive Man to take care of the Collectors. They are only different from what he was in that they deny their goals and actions to the public. They let people like you be their scapegoats and heroes all in one."

_Fuck you_, she thought, but remained calm. "Spectres do not enslave colonies or kidnap people for sordid experiments. They don't kill for money. They protect the galaxy on behalf of the Council."

"Do not mistake me, Captain. We are not in total disagreement. I am not blaming you for your actions or your alliance with Cerberus, or any of your actions for that matter," he said warily. "I am merely trying to point out that, unlike you, the Council are not the protectors of the galaxy they pretend to be. I have come here to offer you a chance to join us in bringing true representation to the galaxy that you have protected with your life time and again. With the Reaper threat gone, it is time to place the power in the hands of all who live in this galaxy."

"Funny, you say all who live, but I didn't hear the Geth mentioned in your list of 'representatives'," she questioned, masking any undertone of the sarcasm she felt.

"Yes, well as you know, they make all their decisions through consensus. They did not wish to join the board."

_Hmmm, wonder why, _she thought sarcastically to herself.

"What do you say, Captain? Will you join us? We can offer you tremendous resources to keep the peace after you have helped us dismantle the Council. As the savior of the galaxy your voice would likely allow the Board to obtain power in total peace. No conflict need arise. When they have power, you will hold a position similar to the one you have now, but will serve the _entire _galaxy."

"Look, I get it kid, I really do," she sighed. "You want everyone to hold hands and fuck each other merry. Peace and equality? Sounds great. You certainly have the right intentions." Her voice became harsh all at once as she snarled, "But, I'll say it again, and pay attention this time: an act against the Council is an act of war. Any change in power so soon after the Reapers have been defeated is asking for chaos in a time when people need order. I want to help other races gain the place they deserve, but a revolution is not the way to do it. Our definitions of peace are very different, and you're idiots to bring this sort of offer to a spectre who chose to save the Council at the cost of so many lives."

"That was my assumption, actually," he sighed and smiled a little. "When we did not receive a response from you weeks ago we could not afford someone with your history with the Council, the savior of the galaxy, to be the symbol of hope that you are. As you are no doubt aware, your wife Dr. T'Soni was also contacted because she is a powerful information broker who would also prove either an extremely useful ally or an obstacle. We are gathering forces or vanquishing enemies. The choice is always given before we take action."

She wasn't surprised he and his employers knew Liara and she had been married. Allers had announced it after Liara convinced Shepard it would show a strong tie between the races when that tie was most needed. She allowed Allers to show a single picture of the ceremony: Shepard's and Liara's hands were joined with Tali and Garrus at their sides as Anderson presided over the occasion. It was an image that screamed galactic harmony and hope.

Shepard narrowed her eyes, "Well you didn't give us much time to respond did you? No one likes a guy who fires off too quickly," she sneered, luring him to admit last night's assassination attempt was his and his employers' doing.

"Yes," he let the insult slide off him and feigned no denial. "We were glad last night sparked your attention enough to finally respond. We knew your little friend was keeping an eye on you and would probably intervene. But you cannot deny that it gave us results. You contacted us almost immediately for this meeting and here we are," he smiled. Shepard wondered how many teeth she could take out with one punch. Of course an assassination attempt on her wife would give them results, but she doubted it would be the results they wanted in the end.

"The way I see it, Captain," he continued, "you have two choices. You walk away from this table as if you never spoke to me. You play the 'savior of the galaxy' card as you hop from world to world trying to keep the pieces of the galaxy together and run along being a captain of the Systems Alliance, ignoring what is to come and the fact that you … and those you love…will never be sure that your dinner won't kill you, _or _you think about what I've said. You think about the stakes: peace with a united galaxy for all races or… inevitable war. That is your decision."

"And here I'm used to being offered three choices," she scoffed. "You think _you_ can intimidate _me_? Your ass along with every other thinking creature in this galaxy would be Reaper juice if I hadn't gone against the odds too many times to count. You don't get to hand me this bullshit and walk away. I'm taking you into custody and holding you under martial and Council law."

"I doubt you'll do that, Captain."

"Why the fuck would you doubt me? Didn't you once say you wouldn't risk an incident with me? Even as a body snatcher, you were wiser then than you are now." She was becoming angrier with every breath he took, every word he spoke. How was this asshole alive while parents buried their children?

"Because as you know, I have a partner meeting your wife as we speak." He let the unspoken threat hang in the air. He hoped the threat alone would unnerve the spectre and that he could indeed walk away. His employers had given him strict instructions to allow himself to be arrested should the spectre wish to do so. It would be to her own detriment and even under extreme interrogation he had only been given the information the Board wanted Shepard to know. Still, if there was some way for him to walk away, he would take advantage of it and the Board's galactic pull to help him disappear.

"Wow, you're more of an idiot than I thought," Shepard called his bluff. He'd already basically admitted he was nothing but a messenger boy. Liara's messenger was likely the same.

"And why's that?" he asked, dismissive of the insult.

She sat up angrily, knocking her chair over and sending the table between them flying to the side to take the man by the scruff as she glared, sneering "Because if you think I'm dangerous, you're in for a treat when my wife is pissed off. I'm the nice one." She smirked before she let him go with a push that sent him falling backward in his chair. He stood up quickly, brushing himself off before Williams unceremoniously pushed him against a wall and spread his legs with her feet to pat him down before cuffing him.

"You can't say I didn't warn you, Captain. My detainment will relay your decision. Do not be surprised when this comes to haunt you."

"Said the _peacemaker_,"she glared. She could feel the trigger on her pistol. It begged to be pulled as if blinking red. "Get him out of my sight before I enact my _Council _givenright as a spectre to shoot him between the eyes, Alliance headquarters or not," she spat. "He's not worth it."

"Aye Ma'am." Williams pushed him forward, leaving him in the custody of two armed servicemen nearby, telling them to take him to the detainment center under high level threat.

"Kasumi!" Shepard barked in her radio.

Kasumi stayed in the shadows but radioed. "Shep, I already checked. Garrus says that Liara's fine. She responded pretty much the same way you did. He said she threw a singularity despite HQ regulations for visitors, and smirked saying 'my wife is not to be trifled with.' She left the poor messenger dangling there for the Alliance to take down."

"That's my girl," Shepard smiled, though she wouldn't be happy until she could speak with Liara and see her safely on the _Normandy_. It felt good to throw the bastard's offer in his face, but she couldn't ignore his confidence. He was willing to give up his freedom knowing that it would serve his cause and the rat bastard had said her decision had already been relayed with his detainment. They'd tried poisoning them once, but who's to say they wouldn't try something a little more direct. _Fucker_.

She called Tali and Williams to her. "Listen, that weasel sounded way too confident, I wouldn't be surprised if something went boom in the next thirty seconds. Be on your guard."

"Aye Ma'am." Williams began surveying their surroundings and retrieved her assault rifle from behind her back.

"Whatever you say, Shepard." Tali readied her defense drone.

Shepard hailed the _Normandy_. "Captain?" Joker answered the call.

"Joker, alert Alliance brass that there is an immediate high level threat to HQ and be ready for pick up."

"Aye Aye, Ma'am."

Shepard began to lead Williams and Tali in a trot to the stairway entrance where Liara and her had agreed to find each other after their pen pal meetings. "Kasumi, have you seen anything?" Shepard radioed on the way.

"Nothing, Shep."

"Keep me posted. I'm going to meet Liara and get her on the _Normandy_ before I meet with Hackett."

"Will do, Shep."

She found Liara fuming and pacing under the enormous sculpture of Earth. Her biotics were pulsing slightly in anger and two cadets were eyeing her nervously, unsure if they should say something to reprimand Captain Shepard's wife. Shepard visibly relaxed when she saw Liara safe before she remembered that that wasn't really the case until they were the hell out of there.

"Shepard, are you alright?" Liara asked, concern in every word as she approached.

"I'm fine. I heard you defended my honor?" she teased, trying to dispel the worry Liara ebbed.

Liara smiled a bit shyly, relaxing her biotics immediately. "I'm not sure what you mean," she denied, looking anywhere but directly into Shepard's eyes.

"Riiight, that singularity just appeared to come from your direction because you glowed simultaneously," Garrus challenged.

Shepard chuckled, pulling Liara in and kissing her temple as they held each other.

"You should have seen Shepard," Tali chimed in. "When the guy said something might happen to Liara, furniture went flying. I thought he was going to wet himself, the bosh'tet," she laughed.

"That's not nearly as good as the line she delivered" Williams joined in the fun before mimicking Shepard, "' if you think I'm dangerous, you're in for a treat when my wife is pissed off. I'm the nice one,'" They laughed.

Liara pulled away slightly to look at Shepard, covering her lips with her fingers to hide a smile.

"Alright, we're all very hilarious," Shepard chided them. "Now Liara, I think it'd be best if you returned with Garrus and Tali to the _Normandy_. I still have to meet Hackett. You can begin doing some research and Kasumi can send you a recording of my encounter."

"You're just trying to get me out of danger," Liara narrowed her eyes, knowing Shepard too well.

"Is it not wise to begin the search, my love? The sooner the better?" Shepard ignored the question, putting as much charm into her response as she could muster, trailing Liara's jawline with a digit.

"I'm not going anywhere, Shepard," Liara stepped away and crossed her arms. She was getting very good at it.

"Someone's in trouble," she heard Tali whisper to Williams who chuckled. Shepard arched an eyebrow in their direction and they quickly became very interested in the ceiling and floor, pretending they'd said and heard nothing. Garrus shook his head at the pair as Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Shepard performed her own step back into crossed arms, returning Liara's gaze. "You can tag along while the enemy gets one step ahead," she raised one arm slightly as she spoke and shrugged.

A tumbleweed may as well have blown by.

"Every second we argue about this, they gain ground, Shepard," Liara served back.

"Exactly," Shepard agreed with an edge.

"I said I'm not going anywhere," Liara sighed as she began to try a different tactic. She closed the gap between them, pulling Shepard to her, "I'm not going anywhere ever again," she whispered in Shepard's ear as she embraced her once again, holding her fast. Shepard had been caught off guard by the change in approach. Her arms were hovering behind Liara before she let them return the embrace.

Garrus herded Williams and Tali a few feet away to discuss exactly what had happened in Shepard's meeting, giving them their privacy.

Liara spoke again, still holding Shepard, "I've left you before and it didn't end well, Shepard. I followed your orders and made sure everyone escaped the _Normandy SR1_ that I could, only to see you spaced. I lost you for two years. When you dove into the fray to defeat the Reapers, I let you see me safely to the _Normandy_ and I nearly lost you again. We are lucky that ended happily. Shepard, I've fought beside you before. Nothing's changed. If anything, I'm more your partner now than ever. You can't try to protect me and not allow me to protect you," she squeezed her tighter.

Shepard closed her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows trying to find words to counter Liara, but was failing. The best she could think of was something like 'I don't care, get on the ship,' but she doubted that would go over well. Besides, she knew Liara was right.

Liara spoke again, "We'll find out what we can about the Board when we _both_ return to the _Normandy_. I'm staying with you," she said with finality. With that, the decision was made. Shepard knew that if their positions were reversed, she'd never leave Liara's side again either.

Shepard pulled away slightly and rested her forehead on Liara's. "Ok," she surrendered; then she chuckled.

"What is funny?" Liara asked.

"It's just a meeting with Hackett and this is Alliance HQ. They can handle a threat. We're acting like I'm going through the Omega 4 relay or something." Liara let out a soft chuckle in response. Shepard separated them, taking Liara's hand. "Come on," she said. "Hackett's waiting and he needs to know what's going on."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard waited in Hackett's office with Liara and Ashley. It wasn't exactly Alliance protocol to let anyone other than Alliance into meetings or HQ at all without proper clearance, but she doubted the admiral would mind and Liara hadn't let go of Shepard's hand on their approach to his office. It had made for a few interesting salutes on the way.

The doors opened, the admiral marching in with purpose. "What the hell is going on Shepard? You come to report and there's an immediate terrorist threat," he reached his desk and pointed for them to sit on the other side of it, nodding to Liara and Ashley.

Shepard hated using the word 'terrorist.' She wasn't afraid of any enemy, and it seemed to only fan the flames of fear the enemy wanted to spread. She'd avoided labeling it a terrorist threat, but as much as the label gave the enemy power, it gave HQ power as well. It allowed certain security and enforcement strategies to roll out into play. She couldn't do anything if an Admiral wanted to exercise the use of the term anyway.

"Yes, Sir. Liara and I were contacted by a couple of unknowns a few days after the Reapers were defeated. Mine asked to meet me here and Liara agreed to meet hers at the same time. We have a…situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"Someone is threatening the Council. They want to run the galaxy in their stead, basically, claiming the Council only protects and serves their own. The two messengers who met us here both made threats and have been detained. They attempted to kill us last night, though rather quietly. I felt the Alliance needed to be on high alert in case they have friends who will try something."

"Good God, it's only been a couple of weeks since the end of the Reaper War. We're reeling as it is. Good call, Captain. These types rarely work isolated. They couldn't have picked a worse place to threaten you though, this is HQ after all. We run terrorist drills constantly. We'll find anyone who's hiding."

Shepard restrained herself from saying that she doubted they'd find Kasumi. She was probably in this very room. "Sir, I made the threat alert in caution, because we genuinely know little about this enemy. So far these people seem to be cowards hiding in the shadows. I think if they do anything, they'll try to assassinate me again, no doubt in my sleep or with my back turned. If I leave, the threat will probably leave with me."

"Fine, then I'll get straight to it. First of all, on behalf of the Systems Alliance, I must thank you for your courage in the war. You're a war hero twice over now, but this time you were fighting more than an overwhelming force of pirates for a lone colony in the Verge. You'll be awarded a second Star of Terra and a statue has already been commissioned for placement along with the other heroes in the Great Hall. At its unveiling you'll be awarded the Star and you'll give a speech that we hope will fill humanity and the rest of the galaxy with hope and determination to bounce back from the Reapers."

She raised her eyebrows, "Thank you, Sir. It's more than necessary." She squirmed a little at the thought of a statue and even worse having to be there at its unveiling. In all honesty, she saw it as another perfect opportunity for their new enemy to strike. Liara's thumb rubbed her ring, settling her.

"The hell it is, Shepard. You stopped extinction across the galaxy and from your report it's clear you made the decision that had been ordered you, but in circumstances we hadn't anticipated. Moreover, you knew you might die for your efforts, but pulled the trigger anyway for all our sakes and for the end of the damned Reaper cycle. We shouldn't be giving you a medal and a statue, we owe you much more, which brings me to your immediate orders: The Alliance knows that you're a spectre still and you have those duties to consider. We'll be glad for your help when we need it as we were when you were sent to find Saren, but we won't interfere otherwise. You saved the entire galaxy. We're not about to clip your wings," he said and stood, ending the meeting.

"Yes, Sir." she stood and saluted, waiting to be dismissed.

"Lieutenant Commander Williams," he turned to Ashley, "the same goes for you. You may remain under Captain Shepard's command or you may request your own team and ship" he said and stood.

"I will consider it, Sir," Ash said surprised.

"See that you give us your decision soon. We need our people and ships to be doing some good out there, not waiting for decisions."

"Yes, Sir!" Ashley stood straighter.

"One more thing, Captain," he turned back to Shepard.

"Sir?"

"I don't think Rear Admiral Shepard would forgive me if you didn't stop to see her, even in this mayhem" he smiled. "I told her you'd be meeting me today. She's probably shouting orders at the troops near the gates if you want to see her before you're picked up."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Maintain the line, soldiers! No one sneaks in or out, you get me?"

"YES MA'AM!" a full line of guards physically barricaded the gates with plenty of snipers in birds' nests as they shouted their answer back to Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. They were mere decoration compared to the other barricades in place but not visible.

Shepard jogged to her mother's side, saluting. "Ma'am, I might need to sneak past you actually."

"At ease, honey. Hell of a way to make your visit. Liara, come here," she reached to embrace her. "I'm on duty, honey, doubly so with this threat so you'll have to make it up to me another time. Try not to bring any surprise guests next time," she smiled for a second, apparently having been briefed.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am."

"Alright, come here and then we'll do a vid chat later. Liara, make sure she calls me. Be safe," she ordered as she allowed a hug. "Lieutenant!" she shouted to a young man who stiffened immediately. "Captain Shepard and her team are to pass through. See that it's seamless!"

Shepard saluted once more and jogged her team toward the shuttle just outside the gates. Cortez was outside a few hundred feet, scanning something on the vehicle. "Cortez, time to go," Shepard shouted ahead. They needed to get out of here, so they'd have to get cozy and make it in one trip.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

They ran to the shuttle, Kasumi finally coming into view as they approached, when something finally went boom. The shuttle erupted in a fire that threatened to engulf all of them. Shepard shot herself sideways to block Liara from the explosion, placing herself on top of her body as they fell. She felt no debris slam into her, no fire touch her as she had anticipated. She looked up to see Liara had formed a protective barrier around the entire team. Garrus held Tali. Ash was helping Kasumi up. Then it hit her.

"Cortez!" she shouted, but there was no response from the smoke beyond the barrier. She pushed herself off of the ground and Liara, shouting into her radio "Joker we need an emergency evac right now! Tell Dr. Chakwas to ready the med bay!" and ran past the barrier to the shuttle. The fire lapped at the remains of the shuttle as she searched for him, pushing burning pieces aside. She found him in the center of it all. His legs were pinned underneath a chunk of the shuttle and he had been badly burned. He was unconscious, maybe dead. She began applying medi-gel—anything that might help him. The _Normandy_ touched down. Dr. Chakwas came running. She pushed Shepard away as she went to work. Shepard stumbled back, unable to take her eyes from Cortez. Marines were swarming the area, following the doctor's orders. _He must be alive_, she thought. _They wouldn't bother if he wasn't alive, would they?_ She stared helplessly as HQ nurses and two more doctors ran to the scene from the gates behind her. Then a different fire consumed her. She became engulfed in fury. She turned in a 180 back for the gates. _The fucker is going to pay_.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Few barriers were in place for the spectre and captain even in the incredibly ordered chaos that had been triply enforced when her shuttle had exploded just outside HQ gates. She ran, didn't jog, to the detainment center. She'd _interview_ the two messengers herself and she'd start with the Bosker prick. The captain of the guards immediately yielded to her authority, readying an interrogation room for each prisoner and assigning guards outside each to let her in and keep all others out. She would not be interrupted.

When she entered the first room, she saw the cliché of the scene and wanted to laugh if the whole situation she was in wasn't completely sickening. Bosker was cuffed and hunched in a centrally located chair, under a light that allowed anyone in the room to see him, but him to see nothing. It was an old technique to somewhat blind a prisoner, discomforting him or her as an officer bombarded the person with questions and accusations from the shadows. It was completely unnecessary in this situation and she, unlike him and his employers, would act in the light. Besides, she would make him plenty uncomfortable.

She flipped a switch, bringing the entire room into light. Bosker looked up, unsurprised to see Shepard. Apparently he once again doubted their assassination attempt would do anything but bring her to him. "Captain Shepard, you've received another message, I imagine." Shepard backhanded him so hard his chair fell with him in it.

"I could kill you right now you miserable fuck! A man may die because of you," she said, bringing him back up in a sitting position none too gently.

He rolled his jaw as he looked at her and said "No, because of you." This time she felt as if she had been backhanded. He continued, "You could have taken our offer, but your precious Council was more important than galactic equality. This is only the beginning. So many others will inevitably be destroyed until you will allow a final peace."

She blocked herself from her emotions. She'd have time for that later. Right now, she needed to be Commander, no _Captain _Shepard, spectre to the Council and protector of the galaxy and its citizens lives'. "Tell me more about who you work for. Obviously, they're powerful," she made it sound like a compliment.

"I told you. They're a board of every intelligent galactic species aside from, as you pointed out earlier, the geth."

"How are they…appointed?" She continued.

"They started as a group of sympathetic and powerful citizens of the main powers and sought out members from other races as their belief in equality grew stronger. They realized all must have a voice if peace would ever be the way of the galaxy."

"So they started out as a benevolent Council themselves?" she questioned.

"Yes, but they were not bigoted like yours," he had maintained eye contact the entire time so far. _Good._

"So why so soon after the Reaper War? Why not let the dust settle?"

"I am not given that sort of information. I'm simply told to do something like message you and I do it," he looked to the side and down. _Not good._

She swept the chair, allowing it to fall. "Try that again," she said calmly, leaving him on the floor this time as he gulped for breath.

"I… I only know what I have said. I can only tell you what I _think_ may be the reason."

"Enlighten me," she nearly let a snarl out as she said the words.

"Things are a bit of a mess right now. It's a great opportunity to bring new order and peace. They've been laying the foundations for years, and now they must think it's time."

"Foundations?" she urged him.

"They contacted people like you after the Reaper War, but they have held powerful connections for what I can only guess have been centuries."

"Tell me, why doesn't your benevolent Council _ask_ the people what they want before they assume that their takeover will be met with open arms? Or better yet, why not simply overtake the Council itself by maneuvering their own into that prestigious realm?"

"Like any republic, the people have representatives, but there are exceptions in times when there is no peace. They will devote themselves to the galaxy's citizens when they are in power, but they must first come to power. And they would never align themselves with the Council covertly or otherwise. The Council is the force of war. The Board is the force of peace."

"You know," she said, unable to help herself at his insistence on idiocy "you keep saying peace, but your board's actions are suspiciously warlike. I should warn you that if you say they are for peace one more time in my presence, I may not be able to contain my eagerness to show you the error of your ways," she smiled sweetly. He said nothing and she regained her self-control. If the man was willing to imprison himself for his board, there was probably no good in reasoning with him. She'd have to keep him boasting of their benevolence.

"They are powerful. What sort of power do they yield?"

"They have an impressive information network with a far more impressive technical security team for their communications as you have experienced yourself. Other than that I only know that they also have a stealth team for covert operations."

"Assassinations," she corrected.

"Yes and most likely more."

"Such as?"

"Technology acquisition would be another guess I'd make. At this point, Captain, you know as much as I do, and can speculate with me all you like, but I can offer you no further factual information."

"Would a meld with my wife prove differently?" she threatened. She didn't want Liara's mind anywhere near this asshole, but he didn't know that.

"Yes," he said pointedly, looking her in the eye.

"I'm sure if you do have more to offer your fellow soldiers will find a way to persuade you out of it. You know, after all, how much the Alliance loves traitors," she said sneering as she left the room.

The sneer immediately evaporated when she left the room. She told the guards to return the prisoner to his holding cell. The room adjacent was next and the second messenger might hold more answers.

She entered to the same interrogation scene that had been present in the first room and immediately reached for the light switch. To her slight surprise, the second messenger was a woman. She was thin and held herself tall. Her auburn hair was in a tight bun. She reeked of self-restraint and uptightness. She didn't seem the revolutionary type. She blinked a little in the sudden change of light then seemed to be taking in the captain as Shepard had been taking her in. From her stripes, Shepard saw that she was a junior grade Lieutenant. It made her sick.

"My name is Captain Shepard, spectre for the Council," Shepard said formally. If the woman was uptight as she looked, she'd play into her formalities.

"I am Lieutenant Singer," she said succinctly.

"I understand you brought a message to Dr. T'Soni," she used her wife's title rather than their relation to continue the formal line of questioning.

"Yes," was all the prisoner said in reply.

"What was the message?"

"She was given the opportunity to join the Board as the asari representative."

Shepard's forced her eyebrows to not shoot to the roof. Liara hadn't only been offered some sort of perk for helping the Board—she had been asked to replace whoever was on it in the asari position. Could that position be weak? Faltering?

"And what made her a candidate?" Shepard asked studiously.

"You must know what respect your wife commands, Captain," she brought the personal relationship she knew between the spectre and Liara out, but managed to maintain her strict manner. "She is known to be a formidable information broker, second only perhaps to the Shadow Broker. She is known to be highly intelligent and resilient. Her efforts just before and during the Reaper war saved trillions of lives and she is known to possess wisdom beyond her maiden years."

"How did your board anticipate her relationship to me interfering with her duties or decisions?"

"If she had accepted, she would have discovered that she'd need to keep her position a secret from you. Asari are capable of hiding a part of themselves, even from their bondmates. It would not have been difficult. Our advanced information exchange system would have allowed her to maintain correspondences between herself and the other members of the Board without detection." Shepard knew Liara could keep things from her if she wanted. She also knew Liara's mind was completely open to her. Liara had kept a secret from her on their honeymoon for a…surprise. She had felt what it was like for a wall to be in her wife's mind and would recognize it again.

"Don't they ever meet in person?"

"I'm sure," the woman said curtly.

"You're sure? You mean you don't know," the captain pressed.  
"No," the woman was brief once again. This meant there could more or perhaps less to the Board than their followers knew.

"How are the Board Members selected? Are they appointed?" she wondered if Singer knew more than Bosker. Her tight-lipped appearance likely won her more confidence with them.

"They are selected and voted for by the Board. This will change when they are in power. Their home worlds will then elect them."

"How were they first formed?" Singer gave a similarly vague answer to the one Bosker had. Truth be told, Shepard should have watched a vid of Liara's encounter with Singer before questioning her. This woman was anything but singing.

"You realize you have committed treason?" Shepard wanted more emotion from the captor. Perhaps this would yield more information.

"Yes."

_Apparently not, but then again…_ "Tell me," Shepard began, "does your family know about your treachery to the Systems Alliance and Council space?"

The woman's left eye twitched slightly. _Aha._ "Do they know you will rot in prison for the rest of your life if we are merciful?"

Singer looked down for the first time. "They know nothing," she said softly, no doubt yielding this information so that her family would not be suspected of her treachery. Shepard would have felt sorry for her if she hadn't contributed to the possible death of Cortez and twice endangered Liara, not to mention her other crew members that were running toward the shuttle just before it exploded. She picked up the file that lay in a chart bin on the door and quickly glanced at the woman's file. She had a husband, also Alliance, and two daughters.

"So you're telling me your husband, a military man, has no idea what you've been doing?"

"No," the woman returned to her curt responses.

"And…Eliza and Charlene? They don't know mommy risked never seeing them again?" Shepard hated using the two girls, but the woman's family was the only thing that had provoked anything other than brusque brush offs.

"I said they know nothing," Singer repeated.

"We'll have to bring all of them in for counseling, of course. It is one thing to lose a mother, but to lose her to her own treachery will probably scar them in ways I can't imagine. They probably think their mom is a hero who fought against the evil Reapers. Now they'll wonder who you really are. They'll—"

"Enough!" the woman cut her off. "They don't know and they don't need to know. Why would you do that to two little girls?" Singer was shaking her head in anger and frustration. Shepard saw a tear find its way down her cheek.

"Perhaps we can let them remain ignorant of mommy's dark side if you help me," Shepard suggested.

"What can I do?"

"You can help us by sending your employers a message through their system that we will then try to trace."

"Fine. My omni-tool has everything. The passcode to turn it on is 'peace and equality' no spaces. It's the Board's mantra. You can take it and send your own damn message."

"Good. I will instruct my fellow officers to maintain your secret from your family. They will grow up without a mother, but their memory of you will at least go untarnished. It's more than you deserve," she said coldly as she left.

She gave her instructions to the captain of the guards and filled out the necessary paperwork to officially record (there were cameras in the interrogation rooms of course) what had occurred. She sent a copy to her private messages terminal for her own records and forwarded it to Admiral Hackett. She sat at the terminal in the detainment center, willing herself to get up—to go see if Cortez would live or die. He'd been scanning something on the shuttle as they'd approached. She should have let him continue. Maybe he would have found the explosive in time. She shuddered to think that she'd almost sent Liara, Garrus, and Tali ahead of her in the shuttle to the _Normandy _before meeting Hackett. Would it have exploded just when she thought Liara was safe?

She stood finally, not wanting to linger on the thought. She needed to see Cortez one way or the other. He deserved his CO's undivided attention right now.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"He's not well, Captain," Dr. Chakwas broke the news to her CO as gently as she could while still being honest. "Being pinned meant his legs were irreversibly damaged. We were forced to amputate. He lost a lot of blood. He also suffered from serious burns. We are not sure if he'll pull through," she finished.

Shepard looked at the floor, her hands on her hips, trying to respond. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really, Captain. We have done all we can. Now we wait and hope. I've requested he be given a room in HQ's hospital. If he makes it, he will likely remain in a coma for an indeterminate time. What's more, their facilities will better serve his condition. You can speed the process up with an informal request perhaps," she suggested. She knew the captain needed to do something, anything for him.

"I'll see to it immediately," she brought up her omni-tool messaging screen to send an informal request to her mother and Hackett to speed his transfer process up as a favor for the best shuttle pilot in the Alliance Navy and his CO. She'd never abuse her ties for her own gain, but she'd use the hell out of them for a soldier in need. "May I see him?" she asked when she finished.

"Of course, Captain. You may want to take this chance to say your goodbyes one way or the other," she said sadly.

Shepard approached his med table. Equipment worked on him still to treat his burns. Cortez, likely while he was in his depression, mourning his husband Robert, had officially requested to not be given synthetic organs or implants if he ever fell in duty. Miranda's miracle machines were of no use without synthetic reinforcement and the Captain wouldn't order his request denied. She owed him any request he'd made. She sat beside him, reminded of the short vigil she'd given Ash not too long ago in Huerta Memorial. How many times would a friend fall under her command? It never became easier.

"Hey Steve. I'm still here for you. You're not alone. You pull through this and you can have a fresh start—no Reapers. That's what we fought for, right? Hang in there." She watched for minutes or hours until she felt her wife's touch on her shoulder.

"Shepard? They've come to take him to the hospital. We should give them room."

Shepard nodded before speaking to Cortez "I'll be back to grill you on shuttle upgrades when you wake up. Stay with us, Steve." She gave a quick salute, leaving the rest to the medical crew from HQ and Dr. Chakwas.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"From what you tell us, Captain, this new enemy is both powerful and dangerous. Your report states that you will go to Tuchanka to learn more. Is that still the case?"

It was Councilor Tevos speaking, framed by Sparatus and Valern. The human Councilor had yet to be selected.

Shepard hadn't faced Tevos since Thessia had fallen. She met her eyes warily as she spoke. "Yes, Councilor. I believe the information waiting for us there will shed further light in the shadows this 'Board' is hiding in."

"In the meantime," Sparatus began "we will alert the spectres and our governments that a new enemy has presented itself. We will gather any intel we can to discover who amongst them have already been tempted by the Board's offer and take action as it is required."

"And we will continue our efforts to rebuild the home worlds and colonies of those in Council space and any who requests our services. Their efforts to paint us as the Cerberus of governance will not hold if the galaxy sees our endeavor to help everyone," Valern added.

"And it's the right thing to do," Shepard eyed the salarian. She hadn't forgotten the dalatrass's attempts to stop the genophage cure and wouldn't put it past the Councilor to fake a few recovered worlds in the hopes that it would help the Council's image. It would do the opposite.

"Of course, Captain," Tevos reassured her. "Since the war ended we have been diligent in bringing order to the chaos that ensued and spreading hope with rebuilding, and not just in Council space. This war taught us there is more to this galaxy that imaginary borders. The Reapers certainly never differentiated."

"Send another report once you have learned what you can on Tuchanka, Captain. We will await your correspondence," Sparatus said, bringing the meeting to a close as their holos disappeared.

_He always tries to hang up before I do now. He never enjoyed Joker cutting him off mid-sentence_. A small smile found its way to her lips despite the day. She made her way past the war room to the command deck. She brought up the galaxy map, but headed for Liara's office below before selecting Tuchanka.

As she entered, readying herself for Liara's information that she'd no doubt gathered since their return to the _Normandy_ hours ago, she was taken aback by a full, determined kiss the asari planted on her lips before the door swooshed to a close. When Liara pulled away, Shepard's face was still painted in startled confusion. "It wasn't your fault, Shepard—what happened to Cortez. We won't even discuss it. What we will discuss is what we can do about it. I've found some information that may help us. They will pay, Shepard," she said echoing Shepard's first reaction to the explosion.

Shepard raised her eyebrows at her wife who turned back to her terminals. She forgot sometimes that she was the same woman who'd threatened to mind-fuck anyone that crossed her the first time Shepard saw her again on Illium after her temporary death. Liara wore the same dark, threatening look she'd had that day. It was the same look she'd had when she'd revealed the yahg Shadow Broker's secrets before they ended him together.

"Damn right they'll pay," Shepard confirmed, taking her place by her wife's side at the terminals. "Should we bring in Garrus and a few of the crew? They might as well be up to speed with us."

"Shepard…" Liara began hesitantly.

"What is it?" Shepard frowned.

"Isn't it odd that no one else received messages from them? If they were trying to contact important, powerful people, almost everyone on the _Normandy_ should have been asked to join them."

Shepard's frown remained as she spoke. "Yeah, that is weird, but no one has mentioned anything. We haven't exactly asked either. We'll put out a message to everyone, asking them to let us know if they were contacted. Liara, I know what you're thinking, but it's just not possible," she denied.

"Shepard, they could have gotten to one of them. They spout peace and equality for all. Someone may have joined them with noble intentions. Let's not forget that they have been in the shadows for some time, waiting. Anyone we know could have been with them this entire time," Liara's eyes stared at Shepard's hand as she rubbed the ring with her thumb, not wanting to see the pain in Shepard's eyes, but she felt her chin lifted to force eye contact. She saw familiar determination there, not pain.

"Liara, no one on this ship is a traitor. I know my crew. They would never betray me and I'm not being naïve. I'm certain. Every single one of them is loyal. And they would have looked guilty as shit when the first attempt at our lives was made if they weren't. We can't let the Board play tricks on our minds. They want us to doubt, but I never will," she said, sure of it all.

"I trust _you_ Shepard and will therefore trust those that you do. Just promise me you'll be careful. I want my little blue and pink children someday," she smiled.

"Blue and pink, eh?" Shepard let a grin escape. Liara had a way of making her feel as if their relationship was somehow in a vacuum.

"Yes," Liara said firmly. "You said you'd be willing and I'm taking you up on your offer. I want little Shepards just as much as you want little Liaras. We'll figure out the donor situation when the time comes," she said almost business-like.

"What did I say last night?" Shepard grinned further, leaning toward her wife. "Whatever you want, it's yours," she cupped her wife's face, "anything you want that I can give," she smiled tenderly, still unsure after being brought back from the dead whether or not she could conceive.

"Shepard…I may have asked Kasumi to obtain a certain doctor's files…" she trailed off awkwardly, her hands fidgeting before she continued, "Shepard we can have any family we desire. You're fine."

Relief flooded Shepard's face as she clasped Liara closer to her. She remembered Miranda's condition and thought she had probably ensured Shepard would have the option.

"I thought you'd be mad I looked into it without you. I wanted to be able to comfort you if…" Shepard held her tighter. "Though, with this Board," Liara resumed, "it seems those plans will be put on delay," Liara gave a surrendered smile as they parted.

"Fuck them," Shepard said dismissively.

"Shepard…"

"We'll have our family when we want it. No one's going to stop us. I'll kidnap you to the end of the galaxy if I have to. There's always going to be a reason to put it off, Li. Promise me when you are ready, you'll tell me no matter what." Shepard held Liara's face once again to ensure eye contact.

The asari smiled, saying "I will, Shepard."

"Good, then shall we?" Shepard asked.

"What? Now?" Liara looked at Shepard in confusion.

Shepard grinned, "I meant shall we get on with you telling me more about the Board," she playfully and gently pushed Liara's shoulder to tease her.

"Oh! Yes! Right!" Liara forced herself to refocus on the terminals, shaking her head.

Shepard grinned, rolling her eyes a little then kissed her wife's cheek, whispering "though maybe later…"

"Shepard!" Liara admonished her, grinning despite herself. It was her turn to roll her eyes briefly as she brought up the codex on the Board she had gathered thus far. "As you would say, 'let's get down to business.' I'm sending out a message asking the crew to please come forward to you in confidentiality if they have received any messages they believe are from the Board. We are going to Tuchanka when we jump next, are we not?"

"That's the plan," Shepard pulled on her captain's hat figuratively.

"I think that Feron has some information that will further benefit us, but for now, I have a fairly good idea of one of the Board Members we are dealing with."

"You do? That was fast."

"I've told you before, I'm a very good information broker and from our meetings, your interrogations, and the patterns that have been appearing in the information, I have theories. The first lead is the most urgent. You knew of Thane's past?"

"He was rumored to be the best assassin for the hanar." She nodded.

"He wasn't just an assassin for the hanar, Shepard. He was an assassin for what various people only refer to as an elite group, one that his hanar master belonged to."

"'Master'? Thane was adamant that his position was one of prestige and wholly voluntary," Shepard didn't like the word.

"Yes, the word does not hold the same connotations it does for many other races."

"So are you saying his once 'master' was probably the hanar on the Board?"

"The evidence seems to point in that direction. Perhaps there is more to why he wanted Kolyat to have a different life," she mused. "You haven't received an answer from Kolyat about coming aboard the _Normandy_?"

"No," Shepard frowned. "He's in trouble, isn't he?"

Liara nodded, "Possibly. The hanar Board Member may be seeking Thane's son, thinking he will be a trustworthy replacement."

"Do we have any idea how to find him?" Shepard pressed.

"My intel suggests he is in hiding. He is likely on the hanar home world, Kahje. He would better blend in there. The intel points there as well. We should go to Kahje after Tuchanka."

"Is the hanar master there?"

"I can't say. If we find Kolyat, perhaps he can tell us."

"Should we head to Kahje first?"

"No, I need Feron's information and I'm sure Wrex's request to see you is important. We should proceed as planned," Liara pushed away from the terminals, crossing her arms as she watched the feeds for patterns.

"Ok, love," Shepard stepped down from her stool, practically seeing the gears work in Liara's head which meant she needed some time. "It sounds like we have a plan for now. We find one Board Member, we can probably find leads on another. Keep me posted. I'm going to check on Ash. I need to know her decision about whether she'll stay or go so we can head to Tuchanka."

"Yes…Shepard…" Liara's attention was kilos away.

Shepard smiled at her as she left.

She found Williams staring down an empty tube of alcohol, splayed on one of the couches. "So Williams, your last act as my XO is to what? Raid my liquor supply?"

"Shepard?" Ashley's voice was slurred.

"That'd be a yes."

"Who says I'm leaving?" Ashley violently turned to face Shepard.

"I assumed Hackett handing you a ship and crew wouldn't be declined. You've got a chance to be the CO now. Your grandfather would be proud," Shepard smiled both because she was genuine in the compliment and quite amused that Ash had done this to herself again.

"Then whooooo's gonna watch your six?" Ash asked.

"That's not what you should be concerned about. This is your decision, just like when you joined the spectres, but this time you have to make it quick. I need to head to Tuchanka and Hackett is right: ships and crew can't sit idle right now. Not sure alcohol was the best way to facilitate the decision process, L.C. Something on your mind?"

"Shepard, I…I got a message." Ashley spoke haltingly.

"When?" Shepard's eyes narrowed, not liking that Ash had needed to lubricate herself to have this conversation.

"Loooong time ago. Back when you were with Cerberus. They said the Council wasn't doing anything for the human colonies and they wanted peace and equality for all. You told me on Horizon that you were trying to do something since the Council wouldn't. I thought maybe I could too..."

Shepard's fury was evident "Why didn't you say anything when I briefed you on the situation before the meetings? And you became a spectre, pledging your allegiance to them and the galaxy while in the back of your mind you were conspiring to bring them down?!"

"I didn't know it was the same guys. I never really joined them. I just gave them hints about our missions sometimes, cuz they promised they would help. Whenever I did, things seemed to go well. We'd find upgrades and resources along the way. They didn't start asking stuff about the Council until later on. I stopped communications with them. It all seemed harmless, but now…"

"You should have told me!" Shepard was furious as she paced the room.

"Oooo…Captain…don't move so fast," she groaned. "None of it really clicked until today, I'm sorry."

"I think you need to take that ship and crew," Shepard said.

"Skipper, I…It was an honest mistake. I thought I was being like you…using someone's help along the way on a mission. I never thought they'd try to kill you or Liara," she groaned again, bringing her face to her knees in her seat.

"I..I know. I'm pissed as hell, but…" Shepard sighed, letting the anger be stowed away. "I think I understand. But that doesn't change what I said. You should take the ship and crew. If you want to make those kinds of decisions alone, you aren't acting as an XO anymore. Those are CO decisions and it's time to accept that. Hackett all but handed you a pretty package with a bow on top. You should have accepted on the spot. You're a spectre as well. You can't be under anyone's command. The Reaper War was one thing, but now? Now you need to step up. You need to make your own path. I'll always be here for you, just like Anderson is for me. I hope you know that," she said with finality.

"Skipper…"

"That's you now." Shepard said firmly. "I won't take you off world even if you decline the ship and crew. I'm pissed, Ash, but that's not why I'm doing this. You're a damned good officer and you need to show the rest of the galaxy that. No more Williams curse."

"Yes…Ma'am."

Shepard stepped forward, reaching for Ashley's hand, "Congratulations Lieutenant Commander. You'll be missed."

Ashley stood to her feet rather shakily with the captain's help before saluting, saying "Thank you, Ma'am," and then threw her arms around Shepard. Shepard nearly fell back from the force of the lunge and smiled as she patted Ashley's back. "You'll do good, Ash." She held her at arm's length to be sure Ashley saw her demeanor. She didn't want to part on unfriendly terms. "Just no more favors without telling me about it, K?"

"No Ma'am."

"I'll tell Joker to make the announcement and give all crew permission to go to boozetown with you tonight as your final send off. Just be ready to claim your ship in the morning. Wear sunglasses. It'll make the new crew think you're aloof and it'll hide the eyes," she winked before leaving and heard a final "Yes Ma'am."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard lay on her bed, staring up at the stars above Earth. Liara was looking through a datapad next to her, unable to sleep until the current piece of the puzzle she was holding was put in the right place. Shepard sat up, too overwhelmed by the day to think of sleep either.

"You can't sleep?" Liara questioned, resting her datapad on the bed. "Are you going to join the crew for Ash's send off?"

"No, I think…I think I'll go for a walk. Who knows when we'll be back on Earth," she said standing and already putting on her cargos and hoody over her cami. She heard Liara rise behind her and found her nearly dressed as well when she turned. "You coming?" Shepard smiled hopefully.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a romantic, Luna-lit night with you."  
"You know, us Earthlings call it a 'moon-lit' night," Shepard teased.

"Naturally," Liara smiled. "It's the Earthlings' moon, but you, Shepard, are a spacer. Are you sure you're an Earthling any more than I?"

"Ok, ok, Miss Born on a Planet like a Proper Being. Come on." She held her hand out for Liara to take it.

MASS EFFECT

"Are you going to miss Ashley?" Liara questioned as they walked along the docks in the crisp night, their breath visible in Luna's brightness.

"Sure. She's been under my command for a long time now—sort of a pain in the ass sister. But it's the right move. Hackett knew what he was doing offering it to her and I'm happy she'll have the chances that I was given," she smiled, resting her head on Liara's shoulder as they walked as close together as possible. It was a bit chilly, not that it would have mattered if the temperature was warmer.

"Well if she gets ahead of herself you can always tell her 'you'll never be better than Commander Shepard,'" Liara teased.

"Noooooooo! Tell me you didn't see that vid that someone made?!" Shepard gripped both of Liara's shoulders to face her only to see a poorly stifled grin on her wife's face.

"Joker showed it to me. I suspect he and EDI gave the video footage used. He seemed as proud as he was hysterical. It's a catchy tune, really."

Shepard let her head go limp, her chin to her chest as she groaned, "Oh Goddess…"

"'From the Council to the seediest bars.' You have quite the reputation, my love. Although I like the bit about 'asari grace' better," she smiled at her wife's dismay.

"Oh, dear, sweet, Goddess, I'll never live this down," Shepard shook her still slumped head.

Liara could no longer contain her laughter. She'd been waiting for the right time to bring it up. After their day, she knew Shepard could use the distraction, no matter how embarrassing it was. She released herself from Shepard's grip and leaned over a bit to pick her wife's face back up with a kiss. "No you won't," Liara laughed again. "But…think of it this way, you could be Garrus."Shepard looked at Liara confused before she clarified with another lyric "'Turians braggin' bout their reach and flexibility'? You know Tali will want to know what that means."

Shepard matched her wife's grin at that. Misery loves company and so does mortally wounding embarrassment.

"I wonder if they'll make a 'Captain Shepard' song after your promotion," Liara mused as they continued their walk.

"Don't breathe a word of that in front of Joker, T'Soni," Shepard gave a warning glance at Liara.

"Just remember that I am both the Shadow Broker and your wife. If you upset me, that band may find all the footage they need waiting at their message terminal for a second song," Liara smiled slyly.

"You wouldn't…" Shepard's eyes grew wide in fear.

"I may just do it for Joker's birthday actually," she seemed to be pondering it seriously.

"Liara!" Shepard stopped walking, aghast.

Liara raised her brows playfully before starting to race back to the _Normandy_. She didn't use her biotics to her advantage, so Shepard caught up to her quickly. "Hmmm, it seems you do 'run like a leopard.'" Liara panted, smiling. "I looked up the species after watching the video," Liara continued to tease her, "Impressive."

Shepard pinned Liara's arms to her sides with a firm, encircling embrace as she stole a kiss on her wife's cold nose, saying "You know there was a line I'd genuinely be interested in discussing with you."

"Oh?" Liara was still grinning.

"Something about a 'mind enthralled'…I wonder what a 'mind enthralled' means exactly. Maybe you could show me," she said, kissing Liara's lips this time.

"I think I could do that…" Liara let her warm breath spread over the captain's neck before caressing it with her lips, encouraging Shepard's already forming goose bumps. "It should prove to be much more 'stimulating [than] scanning for iridium'," Liara continued as she lowered Shepard's zipper to lace her arms around Shepard's waist, causing her to shudder in more ways than one.

"_Normandy_," Shepard breathed. "Now."

At that Liara bolted once again for the ship to Shepard's surprise. She quickly chased after her, knowing she'd catch her and enjoy the decontamination room's privacy before they could make it to the loft.


	5. Tuchanka Trouble

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games and the DLC._

_A/N: One of the last scenes is inspired by ~tilhe's "Help me put this on Dr. T'soni. You're my only Hope" on Deviantart. Love it.  
_

_I'm experimenting with the meld stuff finally with Liara better at controlling memory sharing than Shepard as you'll see below._

_Since we don't know just how fast Wrex means when he tells Shepard "You haven't seen how fast we can pop them out," I've taken some liberties and made it super fast as well as their growth rate.  
_

_Side note: You guys are awesome! I love the reviews and super appreciate the feedback :) _

* * *

Chapter 5: Tuchanka Trouble

"Shepard," Liara gasped. "We have to go see Feron." Shepard glanced at the clock. It was early the next morning and their ship was about to reach a dock outside of Clan Urdnot's territory on Tuchanka.

"Are you sure?" Shepard asked, pinning Liara's arms down above her head as she stole a kiss from a willing wife despite the protest. "Why so eager? You'll make me jealous…" Shepard purred as she shifted to lie beside Liara and caressed her skin under her shirt, traveling down.

"I told you, we were—are just friends," Liara breathed with a hitch when Shepard's touch reached her stomach.

"So no late nights together at the terminals that led to something more?" Shepard teased, as she found her wife's hip, kissing her chin and jawline.

"You were the only reason we worked together. I needed you back," Liara quivered. Her eyes were closed, savoring the touch.

"Hmmm…" Shepard was losing her concentration as Liara reached out to her with her mind, but she forced herself to keep it at bay a little longer. "Nothing happened?" she asked once again, not doubting, but wanting to continue the game.

"Well, one night he…" Shepard's hand froze and she stiffened, causing Liara to open her eyes. She smiled at her worried wife's face, brushing her hair behind an ear. She chuckled, "Don't look so worried, love. He's a gentleman. I was particularly upset one night, missing you. He asked if he could kiss me, if I needed comfort. I said 'no'. That's all. I can show you if you'd like." Liara continued to look at Shepard sweetly in reassurance.

Shepard's eyes narrowed, "I'll kill 'im" she said, knowing it was irrational and she had no right to feel jealous of anything that may have happened while she was temporarily a space popsicle.

Liara rolled her eyes, "Do you know how many dead crew members you'd have if I killed everyone who ever thought of 'comforting' you? Let me show you," she purred wanting to dissuade any doubt in her wife's mind.

Shepard resisted at first, not too keen on becoming even more jealous when she actually saw it, but Liara's soothing presence took her in.

_Liara was sniffling, trying to hide that she'd been crying. Embarrassment and grief ebbed from the memory as Feron entered her office on a ship Shepard had never seen before. _

"_Liara?" Feron asked, clearly out of his element. Liara was normally nothing but the essence of intimidating determination. She hadn't planned on him seeing her this way._

"_Hello Feron, have you found something?" Liara turned away from him, straightening her clothes while she mentally leveled her emotions._

"_Yes, the Shadow Broker plans to sell Shepard to the Collectors. We can intercept them tonight."_

_At this, Liara nearly collapsed, the reality of having to see Shepard not breathing, cold…dead, had finally sunk in. _

_Feron caught her. "What can I do? Should I go alone? I can do that," Feron asked, nodding to reassure her. _

"_No, I…I just need a moment to collect myself. I knew this was coming," she said, wiping tears roughly from her face, trying to bully them away. She hated crying in front of anyone and now certainly wasn't the time for it. _

"_Liara…" Feron looked at her in concern. She returned his gaze with nothing but jarring pain. She saw Feron's eyes searching as if helpless, "May I…kiss you? Comfort you? What can I do?" _

_Liara looked startled and quickly looked down. "No, Feron. Thank you, but no," she smiled apologetically, leaving his support. She felt like such a child, letting Feron see her this way and she couldn't afford the luxury of grief right now. Shepard needed her. Cerberus had shown Liara the Lazarus station and divulged every secret of the Lazarus project to her, telling her they could bring Shepard back exactly as she was. Liara doubted it despite the science behind it all and the head operative's arrogant confidence. Yet a masochistic part of her couldn't refuse the possibility of hope and accepted their offer. After she delivered Shepard to Cerberus, she could allow the tsunami of grief that was barely being held at bay to flood her mind. But Goddess…_

"_I'm sorry Liara. What can I do?" Feron repeated the question. _

_Liara stood up straight, ebbing the familiarly frightening determination that Feron was used to, her fists glowing in biotics. "You can help me bring her back." _

Shepard's eyes flickered as the captain cabin's surroundings replaced the memory in her vision. "Liara…I'm so sorry, love." Shepard could still feel the raw ache of grief that had shrouded the entire memory. She pulled Liara into her, saying "He was there for you when I wasn't. I'm in his debt. He's…he's a true friend."

Liara held her tight, herself still pulling out of the grief laced in the memory. This time it was Shepard, not Feron, holding her she reminded herself. She breathed her in, savoring the scent of her hair, the feel of her warmth, trying to force herself to come back from the memory. She resisted as Shepard began to pull away, but gave in when she felt her wife's lips gently find her own.

"Hey…" Shepard cooed, kissing the freckle patterns on Liara's cheeks. "I'm right here. Join with me again. I have a much better memory to show you." Liara nodded eagerly and let Shepard's strong mind overtake hers as she reached for the mental embrace.

Shepard showed her their reunion after the Reaper defeat, allowing her to feel all the joy she'd felt when she saw Liara drop from the ceiling. They watched the memory together: Shepard had kissed her as soon as she hobbled her way to her, then when Liara had seen the necklace, Shepard let Liara feel her single jolt of nervousness she'd had before she began to pour out every ounce of love she could and a peace overtook her as she asked Liara to marry her. Shepard remembered the blissful awe she had felt when Liara said yes and fast forwarded to the moment Liara asked her in return, then jumped to when Anderson named them paired and she'd kissed Liara to seal their vows, feeling Liara's fingers grip her hair and finally knowing Liara was hers forever. In the present, Shepard kissed Liara's forehead before remembering that night. She remembered the feel of Liara against her in the shower. She felt Liara's mind reel with passion at the memory, the grief gone. Shepard opened her eyes to bring them back to the present. Liara's eyes remained black, unwilling to let go. Shepard dove into another memory; this time Liara guided it, allowing them to nearly relive it.

_It was the third night of their honeymoon. They'd decided to order in, unwilling to leave the bliss of the hotel room despite the beauty waiting outside. Waiting for their dinner to be brought up, Shepard led Liara to their Jacuzzi tub. She let the warm water rush into the tub as she slowly began to untie her wife's white, silk robe. She let the knot stay loosely tied so that the robe wouldn't open all the way. She trailed Liara's collar bone with her fingers until they caught the robe's collar then trailed its length to Liara's firm stomach. She reached for Liara's hip, bringing her in to kiss her neck, savoring the feel of her lips contacting the folds as she held one of Liara's breasts, gently massaging it. She brought her hand back up to Liara's collar bone, trailing it again, but this time moving past the collar to Liara's shoulder so that the robe fell. She pulled away, confusing Liara for a second before she realized Shepard was disrobing herself to step into the tub. Before Shepard could fully untie the robe's knot, Liara's hand stopped her. She performed a mirror image to Shepard's caresses she'd enjoyed seconds ago, finally letting the black, silk robe with N7 stitched over the right breast to fall as well. Liara chuckled softly, wondering if her wife owned any clothing not issued to her, making a mental note to force her to shop for something during their vacation, perhaps even a dress despite the protests that would surely come. _

_Shepard pulled her into the warm water, letting her slip behind her and leaned back into Liara as she turned on the jets, wrapping herself in Liara's legs. She relaxed a few minutes, her eyes closed, meditating on the feeling of Liara's chest moving up and down in a slow and steady rhythm as they breathed in and out in unison. Liara nuzzled at an ear, biting it gently. Shepard smiled, turning her head to meet the lips with hers. Liara laced her arms around Shepard underneath the water, intensifying the kiss before reaching lower. _

Shepard gasped in the present as she did so in the memory, the pain of the first memory shared that morning long forgotten.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"You can't be serious." Shepard looked up at Wrex in his makeshift throne. He could have gotten himself something better by now, but that would've required caring. They'd gone to see him first since he was just outside the docking station. He was wearing his ancestral armor with a mini version of himself on a knee. It was his first born, Mordin—a girl. Apparently the krogan did 'pop them out' fast. The little girl already resembled a toddler.

"Damn right I'm serious, Shepard." Wrex gave an earnest grunt as he spoke.

"Wrex, I may be your clan sister of sorts, but this is crazy," Shepard urged.

"I wouldn't ask, Shepard, if I didn't need you to do this."

"Can't I help with the possible killing-the-enemy part of this plan? I like that bit better and I'm much better at it. Oooh, I know, Jack, you can—" She turned to Jack who was beginning to glow in her biotics.

"Not a fucking chance in hell, Shepard," she growled with her biotics flaming out in bursts for emphasis on the 'fucking' part.

"Oh come on," Shepard continued, unfazed. "You're good with kids. You were a teacher. This should be easy."

"I never had to deal with any brats that still needed changing. Ow!"

Mordin had run out of her father's lap during the adult spat and headbutted Jack's knee. "I am Clan Urdnot and I don't need changing!" she shouted up to Jack afterward.

Wrex let out a roaring guffaw of laughter and Shepard tried not to lose it with Jack already glaring at her. She turned to Wrex, chuckling "The kid's alright, Wrex." Shepard replaced her helmet on her head, walking over to Mordin and gave her a decent headbutt—nothing like one she had given adult krogan before, but enough to show the kid who was boss. "Hey, she's part of my krantt; so is anyone else with me. Think of us as a sister clan to Urdnot…Clan _Normandy_," she spoke in a firm tone. "Now say you're sorry." The little girl looked up at Shepard not with tears in her eyes as Shepard would have expected from a child of another race, but as if her hand had been caught in a cookie jar.

Mordin turned and looked up at Jack to growl "Sorry."

Wrex roared with another laugh. "See, Shepard, you're perfect for the job. I can't trust anyone else with watching her while I go straighten out Clan Jurdon. They're the last clan that needs a little persuasion of sorts to fall in line under Clan Urdnot. With them in line, Tuchanka will be the first homeworld to not only recover, but be better off after the Reaper 'War'—if you can call it that. The Reapers, unlike the krogan, didn't last three centuries against the Council races. Heh heh," he boasted.

Shepard smiled, taking off her helmet. "Wrex, it's not a contest to see who bounces back first." Then she became curious, wondering if one of her questions for Wrex would be broached before she knew it. "Why are you saying no one else can be trusted? And besides, why not take Mordin with you to the Hollows for this meeting? Isn't it the one place krogan refuse to fight? Expecting another ambush like with your dad?" Shepard had learned from Wrex while going after Saren that the Hollows was the closest thing the krogan had to sacred ground. It was a place they remembered mortality and refused violence, which Shepard counted as a shocking miracle in and of itself. Of course, that hadn't stopped Wrex's father from trying to kill him there and Wrex having to kill him instead.

She had already asked why Eve (she respected Shaman Bakara's wishes to withhold her name for her sister krogan) couldn't be with the child. After spreading the word about the cure, Eve had decided to board the Destiny Ascension to oversee negotiations for a Council position, being more patient than Wrex with politics. Wrex agreed to keep Tuchanka and Mordin in order in her absence. It made sense that Wrex would have people trying to kill him, especially krogan who thought they were better-suited to his job or didn't believe in sharing power with the female clans, but something about Wrex's earnest request piqued her interest further.

Wrex nodded in confirmation to what she'd been thinking, "I've had hundreds of people try to kill me since I took over Tuchanka and started getting these whelps in line, but I've had people come after Mordin too more recently. Krogan don't go after kids. Anyone who'd hurt a kid would suffer worse than death by any one of the clans, especially their own. Whoever these people are, she wouldn't be safe at the Hollows. I can't bring her to what might become a gun fight."

Shepard's eyes narrowed and her voice lost all its former levity, "What sorts of people have been after her?"

"Strangers mostly. Tuchanka's become a krogan version of Illium with how fast we're recovering. I've avoided sending aliens away because I don't want another war and it's been good for us, but if this keeps up…" Wrex's eyes narrowed this time as he let a terrifyingly soft growl permeate the atmosphere.

Liara, who had watched the entire scene unfold in amusement to the side until now, interceded, "Wrex, have you received any encrypted messages or held any meetings with someone who spoke of a "Board" of representatives for the galaxy?"

"I got a message right after Shepard went all bloodrage up on the Citadel. I met with a krogan from Clan Thax who said he was representing some Board and the krogan member wanted my help."

"Clan Thax?" Jack interrupted. She couldn't keep all these damn clans straight and with the genophage cured it seemed like there were more every other day. She was almost right.

"They're the closest krogans you'll find to business brokers," Shepard explained. When she first became a spectre, Shepard had dealt with a particularly polite krogan from the clan on the Citadel after she'd forwarded a questionable shipping note to the clan's leader. But she'd have forgotten the encounter and the clan completely if it hadn't been for a night when Liara and her had played a drinking game to memorize as much of her codex on the galaxy as possible back during one of her visits to the Hagalaz ship. In truth it wasn't the best way to study the codex. Eventually Shepard had become too tipsy to remember anything and Liara had become too interested in memorizing _other_ things with an inordinate amount of alcohol in her. Shepard made a mental note to repeat the game soon. She saw the faintest of smiles appear on Liara's lips before she continued to question Wrex, "What did he say?"

"He spouted something about galactic peace and equality. Couldn't believe what I was hearing—this coming from a krogan and not some asari kisser like you."

"Asari kisser? I seem to remember you've had your own batch of the blues in the past," she challenged.

"That was a long time ago. I was young and impressionable. She took advantage of my innocence."

There was silence as Shepard blinked a few times before she started laughing, bending at the waist in her guffaws with Wrex joining in. Liara rolled her eyes, asking "and what happened?"

Wrex continued eventually, "I told him I had no plans to get rid of the Council. Krogans once tried to fight them and look what happened. We could take them eventually with the genophage cured, but it might take centuries and we're close to a Council seat of our own anyway. Besides, the order that's slowly returning to the galaxy thanks to the Council has helped the krogan recover faster than we would have on our own. We don't need another war. It all sounded too good to be true anyway," he shook his head.

Liara spoke as she raised Glyph's interface and typed, "I'm sending you a codex on what we have on them, Wrex. Please let us know if you find out anything else."

"I'll send anything I find your way. Now, Shepard, don't make me ask again. Can Mordin stay with you for a few hours while I go take care of the Jurdon whelps?"

Shepard sighed, "Wrex, Liara and I have had a couple of close calls ourselves recently. It's why we're here. We need to see an old friend about some information he has. I'm not the safest bet for your daughter right now."

Wrex shook his head, "The hell you aren't. I've seen you die and come back. You made the Reapers fall to their clinking knees and lived to hear the battlesongs. If my daughter is safe with anyone it's you. Just do this and…I'll owe you. Which means the krogan will owe you, got it?"

Shepard's arms were crossed in her usual pose during negotiations. She sighed once more, saying, "I guess Wrex, but—"

"Great!" he bellowed before she could say anything more. He dismounted from his throne and began making his way to a ground force vehicle. "I'll be back in a few hours. Listen to your _krigs_ Shepard and Liara or it'll be the _Aralakh_ for you." Wrex patted Mordin on the head none too gently as he passed them.

"_Krigs_? _Aralakh_? What the fuck is he talking about?" Jack asked.

Liara responded, "_Aralakh _refers to the krogan system's star, but would be better translated as the 'Eye of Wrath.' I have no idea what _krigs_ means," her brows came together quizzically.

Shepard smiled, "It means 'aunts'."

"How do you know?" Liara asked, confused.

"It's just a hunch," she smiled then looked down to Mordin. "Did I guess right?"

"Yep!" Mordin laughed in delight.

She grinned, "Alright soldier, looks like I'm your battlemaster for a bit. Report to the _Normandy_." She turned to Liara, "Looks like Feron will have to wait."

Liara threw her arms up in surrender before bending to Mordin's level. "Do you like the biotic swinging game?" she asked.

"What's that?" Mordin looked suspicious but curious.

Turning to Jack, Liara stood and said, "I'll need your help," before whispering in Jack's ear.

Jack rolled her eyes then said "What the hell, sure."

Shepard watched curiously as Liara and Jack held out their hands as if to hold one of Mordin's each. When Mordin reached to hold them, biotics met the small hands instead and as they walked, they swung their arms so that Mordin was biotically thrown into the air before they caught her in a glow and repeated the pattern. Shepard followed and grinned as Mordin squealed in glee all the way to the _Normandy_.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Alright kid, serious bloodrage this time. No holding back or I'll getcha again," Shepard grinned in her sparring gear. She was play fighting with the little girl on her knees as Shepard's mother had done with her at a young age, but Mordin's strength was closer to Shepard's teenage self which was why she'd opted for the gear.

Mordin came at her in a full charge, making the mistake of closing her eyes as she did so. Shepard merely put a protected arm out to clothesline her. "Keep your eye on the enemy, kid." Mordin grinned after falling on the mat and began to giggle. She hadn't expected her morning to be this fun. She'd thought the soft human would try to play some boring holo game with her, but as soon as they'd gotten on the _Normandy_ Shepard declared that she needed to go through a rite to be aboard. That rite was to get a good shot in on her new battlemaster.

Mordin stood up clumsily and Shepard asked "Ready?" Mordin nodded, feeling this time she'd figure out how to squish her soft _krig_. Shepard readied herself before hearing her wife's call from behind her "Shepard?"

Shepard turned to see what Liara needed before she fell backward from Mordin's charge that landed square on her chest. Her eyes were wide when she hit the mat. She looked up to see a very proud little krogan and started laughing as she sat up, rubbing the now sore spot on her chest. "Keep your eye on the enemy, right kid? Welcome to the team." Mordin beamed with pride.

Liara chuckled, still behind Shepard. Shepard stood up and raised Mordin onto her hip and playfully glared at her wife as she turned to face her. "So, what is it you need now that there isn't a bloodraging krogan charging at me _Krig _Liara?"

"I thought Mordin might be hungry. You two have been down here for quite some time playing. Are you?" she directed the question to Mordin who nodded enthusiastically, reaching to be held by Liara. Liara took her as they rode the lift to the crew deck.

MASS EFFECT

As Liara and Mordin asked Rupert for a dish for the little krogan Shepard retrieved a small crate to place on a seat at the mess table for Mordin to sit on. Liara held Mordin on her hip as Mordin refused Rupert's first few suggestions then nodded happily when he mentioned something she liked. As she waited, Miranda came to sit next to her, watching and grinning at them with Shepard.

"Hey Miranda, listen, Liara found out that when you brought me back you made sure I could have kids someday. I can't tell you what that means. Thank you." Shepard smiled, nudging Miranda with an elbow to keep the mood light.

"Oh shut up. You know I was ordered to bring you back just as you were before, fertile womb and all," she nudged Shepard back.

"Gross," Shepard laughed and scrunched her nose.

After Shepard and Miranda had sort of bonded saving Miranda's sister Oriana from her father's clutches, Shepard had realized Miranda was alright. She was a bitch when they'd started out, but with a past that had taught her to not even trust family, it was unsurprising. Shepard had always been good at making friends and as soon as Miranda finally let her guard down the two grew to trust each other and soon were thick as thieves, particularly when it came to pranking Jacob. She knew exactly how the Shadow Broker had gotten ahold of his footage in the armory.

She felt a little guilty that she knew about Miranda's condition. The guilt was the price she paid for looking at Miranda's file when Liara had offered the Shadow Broker's information on the entire _Normandy _crew on Hagalaz. Shepard had looked at everyone's simply to be informed on what others might know. As soon as she saw Miranda's medical files, she'd regretted looking.

"Ever think of starting a family one day?" Shepard tried to broach the subject gently.

"Not really. I've always been on the run."

"You'd be a great mom. You've proven that with Ori."

"Shepard, it's not exactly in the works for me," Miranda looked away.

"I know," Shepard sighed, relieved to finally tell her.

"Then why would you bring it up?" Miranda became angry, not having to ask how Shepard knew, given her wife.

"Because you can still be a mom and a great one at that. I know you'd never touch the genetic morphing options your father did, but there're lots of kids out there without parents now. They'd be lucky to have you as their mom. You're one of the most generous and protective spirits I know. One day, you'll give a kid those gifts and I'll be there to be that kid's _krig _too." Shepard smiled, nudging Miranda once more with her elbow to return to their earlier mood.

Miranda smiled a little at that, saying "What so you can beat them up and Liara can feed them ice cream for lunch?" she pointed. Shepard laughed at her wife's indulgence of Mordin's appetite. "Some _krigs_ you are," Miranda joked.

"What are aunts for?" Shepard asked grinning. Liara looked over at them and smiled with a helpless shrug about the ice cream. Shepard gave a soft wink in her direction.

"Ugh, now who's gross?" Miranda asked, pushing Shepard's shoulder, and leaving with a wave as Liara and Mordin approached.

"_Krig _Liara said I could have this. I'm only supposed to have one sweet a day, so don't tell, K?" Mordin asked them. They laughed.

Shepard chucked Mordin's chin, saying "if your dad finds out, tell him you're as much Clan _Normandy_ as you are Clan Urdnot now, and this clan gives anyone who gets a shot in with the _Normandy's_ battlemaster all the ice cream they want. Seal it with a good headbutt."

"Yeah!" Mordin gave out an impressive roar.

"What's this?" Wrex grunted as he approached, coming from the lift behind the mess table, surprising them all.

Mordin and Liara both looked guilty immediately, but Shepard grinned. "Mordin's being rewarded for a successful bloodrage charge against me earlier."

"Heh," Wrex grunted a laugh. "Shepard we need to talk."

Shepard glanced at Liara who nodded at the unspoken question that she'd stay with Mordin. Shepard took Wrex to Liara's office, "What's up, Wrex?"

"That damn Board is starting to be a pain in the quad, Shepard. I think they're helping Clan Jurdon. When we met today, I was going to offer them the same spoils I promised to the other clans, but they laughed saying they'd gotten a better offer and I was dust. Said the females would be dealing with them soon."

"All the other clans are loyal? None of them would be able to undermine your offer?" Shepard asked.

"Not possible. They don't have that power." Wrex gave a slight nod.

"Ok, well then we know someone else who's been in contact with the Board or an agent of theirs. Let's go get them."

"That's the plan. I wouldn't kill them in the Hollows, or they'd already be fed to the varen. I'm not my father. I figured I'd come get you before I headed out to go put some bullets in some heads," Wrex sneered.

Shepard grinned a little, loving the opportunity to be in battle with Wrex again, knowing it might also bring her some answers. "Abso-freaking-lutely Wrex. What about Mordin?"

"Liara can handle her, right?" Wrex asked.

Shepard thought about it for a moment and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I've gone soft Wrex. I kind of made a deal with her that she'd always be with me when I went groundside, especially when there's bound to be bullets flying. She's kinda still sore I died on her awhile back," she said with a shrug.

Wrex laughed heartily at Shepard's not truly embarrassed admission. She'd always chosen Liara to be with her on past missions when she could and she wanted Liara there for this one. "Fine, I trust the turian too. He can watch Mordin, while Liara holds your hand, and I kick some Clan Jurdon ass."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

As she sat passenger in a ground force vehicle on their way to Clan Jurdon's territory, Shepard still held the grin she'd sported when Garrus had awkwardly agreed to take charge of Mordin while she, Liara, and Wrex left. The ice cream had given Mordin a boost in energy that allowed her to test quite the headbutt on Garrus's shin. When he didn't immediately headbutt her back, their roles had been established with Garrus as the underling. He'd looked to Shepard, pleading with his eyes for help. She'd merely laughed, messaging Tali with her omni-tool. The quarian would be able to handle both Garrus and Mordin.

"So what exactly are we up against Wrex?" Shepard questioned her battle-scarred friend.

"Usual whelps. Probably thirty of 'em."

"I'm guessing the loudest one will be the one in charge and the one we should try to leave alive long enough to tell us what he knows?"

"Right. Jurdon Wrent. Little pyjak has had this coming. Too bad."

"Why's it too bad?" Shepard frowned.

"I've known him since I was Mordin's age. Krogan don't exactly have friends—you're an exception and you're not really krogan—but we've always butted heads."

Shepard smirked at the literal use of a common human phrase.

"Maybe he'll listen to reason," Liara offered.

"Heh. Already tried that. He'd rather never visit a female clan again than reason with Clan Urdnot," Wrex said almost sadly.

The road became bumpy as it had been during the Reaper attack not long ago as they entered Clan Jurdon's territory. Because Clan Jurdon had yet to agree to Wrex's conditions, they hadn't received any reconstruction help. The vehicle seemed to be able to handle itself similarly to a Mako, climbing over just about anything as they made their way to their destination. Shepard glanced at the map screen to watch an orange vehicle icon move in relation to a flagged destination. She frowned, noticing a cliff coming up rather quickly. The driver of the vehicle made no change in direction though a warning icon began to pulse in place of the vehicle's icon. In fact, he seemed to be speeding up. She flashed a look at the krogan, noticing he was smirking but panting slightly—a sign in krogan that they're nervous about something, not unlike seeing a human sweat under pressure. She kicked in her adrenaline immediately, calling out to Liara as she pointed to the driver "stasis, now!" Liara didn't hesitate.

"What gives Shepard?" Wrex yelled. Shepard heard the words form slowly as she kicked the immobilized driver out his seat then took his place to attempt to brake. The cliff was only yards away. Her foot searched for a brake, but when she looked down she saw the entire braking mechanism had been ripped out. She turned the vehicle sharply, but it was too late. They were already falling at Tuchanka's alarming gravitational speed off a cliff hundreds of meters high.

"Liara! Barrier!" Shepard called.

Liara immediately formed as protective a barrier as she could around Shepard, Wrex, and herself.

Shepard shouted "him too!" pointing to the driver again.

Liara frowned, but obeyed. She never questioned Shepard's orders when they went groundside. At the last second she could, Shepard ordered a stasis around all four of them in addition to the barrier to help avoid damage upon impact. Liara refreshed the stasis on the driver first, then Wrex, and finally put Shepard in a stasis bubble that she moved herself into afterward.

They crashed and the vehicle rather than exploding like the Blasto vids always promised, split in pieces where it had been originally put together, throwing each passenger out. Shepard felt herself hurled then bounce a couple of times before finally coming to a halt as the piece of the vehicle the stasis bubble was attached to finally stopped. Liara released the bubble, checking Shepard who was still on the ground. Shepard rose gingerly, patting Liara in reassurance that she was fine as Liara nodded to her own unspoken concerns that she too was relatively unscathed. Liara spotted Wrex and the driver still in stasis a ways away from them and released Wrex.

Wrex stood immediately, not a bit scratched, or at least you couldn't tell and he didn't act like it. "Well that was fun," Wrex sneered as they approached. "And I thought your driving was bad before, Shepard," he chuckled. "Let's see what the whelp has to say for himself. You can let him go, Liara, I know you're getting tired. We'll need you later," he gestured toward the still frozen krogan. Liara released her stasis and rested her hands on her knees as she took in gulps of air. The driver saw Wrex bounding for him and started to stagger backward, but Wrex was already on him in a bloodrage.

Wrex backhanded the driver, then put him in his own stasis, grinning as he said, "so you're my first Jurdon kill today," with his shotgun digging into the driver's jugular.

"Hold it, Wrex. I've got a few questions," Shepard came running up behind him.

"Agh, fine," Wrex moved aside a little for Shepard to approach and peeled the stasis away from the krogan's head so that he could talk. Liara sat down behind them to eat a protein bar, as exhausted as Wrex had anticipated, knowing that Wrex would punish the scum for her and Shepard would find out anything they needed to know.

The driver began before Shepard could say anything, roaring "Clan Jurdon will rule Tuchanka before the day is done and then you'll regret your alliance with this Urdnot pyjack."

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Sure, sure. Who's helping Clan Jurdon? Who offered your clan a better offer than Wrex?"

"Don't know. Wrent's the only one who's talked to them," he snuffed, looking away in defiance.

"See, I think you do know or you wouldn't have been willing to pull that little stunt back there. What are you a biotic? Didn't plan on going down with us like Wrent probably ordered, right? No, you thought you'd get rid of three of the most powerful people in the galaxy in one shot and then sneak your way back to make sure the real deal happened. You were nervous as fuck before the cliff, but you were smirking too. Since it wasn't a proper fight with us that had you so excited, I'm thinking you were looking forward to one with Wrent as soon as the Board had your back—support they'd gladly give the extinguisher of Dr. Liara T'Soni, Captain Shepard, and Urdnot Wrex," she finished.

Wrex snarled, "I should feed you to my favorite varen while you're still alive. In fact, radio Joker for pick-up, Shepard. I'll do that first before I go exterminate this pyjack's filthy brethren. Nothing but a bunch of traitors, even amongst yourselves."

Shepard made the motion to call Joker over her radio, but the driver broke. "Wait! I'll talk, but only if you let me go after."

Shepard nodded, "You have my word." Wrex and Liara looked at her in surprise, but didn't question her.

"You're right, human. I made a deal. What do you want to know?"

"How did they contact you?"

"They didn't. I contacted them."

"How?"

The driver sneered as he boasted, "Few days ago after Wrent had made his deal and come up with the plan, I ran my mouth off in the right bar about wanting to see the Council go down. Guy showed up quicker than a pyjack on red sand."

Shepard was pleased. That was an easy enough trap to set if they wanted to try it in the future.

"And?" She prodded him to continue.

"And I told him Wrent's gone soft. Sending me to take you over a cliff is no way to deal with an enemy. I told 'em I'd go ahead with the Wrent's plan, but Clan Jurdon would follow me if I survived. He gave me the same offer he'd given Wrent if I killed the clan leader of Urdnot and then killed Wrent. I told 'em Wrent would come free," he sneered again. "You and the asari were a bonus I hadn't counted on."

"Who was the guy you met with?"

"Some salarian. Went by Maelon."

"Son of a!" Shepard grimaced. "The little fucker has a death wish!"

"You know 'im?" Wrex questioned, renewing the stasis on the driver.

"Yeah, he 'helped' cure the genophage, but his methods were total bullshit. Mordin wanted to put a bullet in his head. Eve knows him. She said he started out with good intentions, but became more barbaric as the experiments on infertile females continued to fail. That's putting it nicely. Last I heard from him he was on Omega on the run from Clan Werlock. He must have come here to ask the female clans for forgiveness like he said in the message."

"Looks like he made some friends on the way," Wrex snarled.

Shepard turned to the driver once more. "What's your name, whelp?"

"Jurdon Orink."

"Well, Orink," she said in an almost sultry voice, "I said I'd let you go." Her voice became a bark once again "Wrex, release him."

Wrex growled, but released the other krogan.

Shepard raised her M-7 Lancer and pointed behind the driver with it to a flat expanse before aiming it at the krogan, saying "start walking."

The krogan saw the direction she wanted him to go in and snarled, "That's a thresher maw nest!"

"I said I'd let you go. I didn't say where. Start walking." She kept the assault rifle trained on him, ready to pull the trigger if he disobeyed. Glancing between the nest and Shepard, he started walking backward toward the nest, apparently liking his odds better in that direction. Shepard holstered the gun when he was far enough in front of her. She turned around, radioing Joker that they needed Vega to do a pick-up.

"Vega?" Liara questioned. "Shepard after that crash landing back there, I'm not sure I can take another one."

"Ah, he's not so bad and we need to get to Clan Jurdon's base before they figure out their plan went south."

The ground shook beneath them as they heard a low scream come from the Orink's direction. Shepard didn't bother turning around to watch though Wrex seemed to be enjoying the show. Tuchanka had decided the driver's fate, even if she'd helped a little.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Estaban was right, Lola. You're as bad driving sober as I am after two shots of ryncol. At least I _strategically_ crash," Vega harassed Shepard on their way to Clan Jurdon's central base in their remaining Kodiak.

"The drive isn't over yet. You only get to talk if you manage to get us back to the _Normandy _with us and the shuttle in one piece," Shepard challenged him.

"Oh Goddess, why do you never let me drive?" Liara asked, holding on as the shuttle dipped and nearly caught a cliff's jagged corner. Apparently Vega hadn't lost his touch.

"You can drive?" Shepard asked surprised. She'd never really thought about it.

"You can't be serious Shepard. How do you not know this? That's it. Another information codex session is definitely in order," Liara shook her head with a grin, remembering the night on Hagalaz.

"_Or_ you could just take me for a ride later," Shepard suggested, winking and grinning back.

"Can't it be both?" Liara teased.

"¡Oye!, Not in front of the kids," Vega shouted back to them.

"Is this how they always are now?" Wrex complained to Vega.

"Worse," Vega shook his head.

"So how was the wedding?" Wrex turned back to Shepard. "Never understood the need for all the fluffy promises. Just tell each other you want to mate and then do it," Wrex grunted as nonchalantly as he could which was impressive considering he already appeared nonchalant.

"Aw, Eve's such a lucky woman," Shepard grinned, it being her turn to harass someone, though she knew they weren't a couple as she would have defined it.

"It was lovely, Wrex. We wish you could have been there," Liara smiled, ignoring the banter.

"Would've made a prettier witness than that turrian. His scars aren't nearly as attractive as mine," Wrex heaved with a chuckle.

He looked on the map screen to see that they were approaching their destination and leaned over the driver's seat to address Vega. "Touch down with a good distance between us and the base. I don't want the vermin to know we're coming till the first one feels a bullet in his head. Shepard: Wrent is probably wearing his ugly ass ancestral armor. It's purple, if you can believe it."

"Got it, don't shoot purple," Shepard nodded.

"Oh, you can shoot him, just avoid that last kill shot," Wrex sneered. "That one's mine."

MASS EFFECT

"Liara, singularity to my 9 o'clock!" Shepard shouted just before a krogan was going to hit her hard with a charge. She'd let her M-7 Lancer overheat trying to mow him down. She smiled a little as he twirled next to her in the air, helpless. She didn't bother with a final shot. The singularity would do its work.

Wrex was running amok, charging and backhanding Jurdon's whelps left and right, occasionally shouting the slightly disturbing catchphrase "Uncle Urdnot has a present for you." Shepard would have to tell him that line would be particularly effective if he ever fought humans.

They all tried to kill as few of the enemy clan as possible, despite their bravado. Wrex and Eve were trying to unite the krogan, not eliminate any who disagreed. The Reapers had done enough. With the genophage cured and Eve still on his side, Wrex still held the female clans as a bargaining chip for keeping the other clans under his thumb, which meant in reality, Eve and other females had him and the rest of the krogan under theirs. Most krogan had bent to Wrex's rule, recognizing a dominant headbutt when they felt it or died trying to kill him. Others needed a little persuasion and Clan Jurdon was the last.

Shepard remained in cover, charging her shields before she came up again with her pistol this time. She punched in the incinerate ammo, tearing through the armored krogans.

"I AM CLAN URDNOT! AND THIS IS MY PLANET!" Wrex bellowed as he hit the last krogan standing aside from a big bastard in purple armor she guessed to be Wrent. She shot him a few times, his ancient armor quickly becoming useless, but as promised left him breathing. She watched from cover as Wrex picked him up with his biotics to bring him down on his knee. She heard a loud crack and winced, but saw he was still choking on his breath.

"Wrex? We still going to let him talk?" Shepard asked to bring her friend back a little from his bloodrage.

"Heh, heh. What do you say Wrent? Feel like talking now or am I still dust when _Aralakh_ sets?"

Wrent only heaved in reply, orange blood rasping at his throat. Shepard approached him, trying to push Wrex out of the way. Wrex grunted before he let Shepard by, heading down the hill Wrent had held until now to gather any living krogan who wanted to remain alive and join another clan.

"Liara, darling, mind coming over here?" Shepard asked in an overly sweet voice. She'd have to lay it on thick. When Liara was in Wrent's view Shepard bent down, almost whispering "This is my wife. One day, I come to see her and she's flaying someone to death with her mind. It looked as easy as pulling a trigger," Shepard picked up her pistol to admire it before returning her gaze to Wrent. "But the screams told me it was far worse. What do you say Wrent? Should your last breaths on Tuchanka be spent in screams while my wife combs your brain for the information I want? Or do you want to talk? If you do talk, I'll see to getting you medical care and I'll discuss Wrex allowing me to detain you in Purgatory instead of killing you outright. I hear the renovations they've been making there since I last visited are lovely."

Wrent laboriously reached for a silver box his armor was barely protecting anymore. Shepard opened it and purposely maintained her composure. It was a holo picture of a small krogan next to Wrent. She handed it back to him and he stared at it. The krogan coughed, saying "that was my son, Ulav. He only lived a few weeks before we found out the genophage would take him. I'd thought since he'd been born fine—" he coughed again, "he'd live to take this armor from me someday."

He looked up at her, taking his eyes from the photo. "I know who you are. You helped cure us. I couldn't back down from Wrex. I'd never forgive myself. But you—you brought us hope again. I'll tell you what you need to know."

Shepard's stomach lurched at her attempt to intimidate him earlier. Wrex was right—it was too bad he was an enemy. She began applying medi-gel immediately and his breathing became natural again. He sat up, spitting blood.

"What can you tell me about the Board?" Shepard's voice was soft.

"I know where one of their main hideouts is. It's here on Tuchanka. They knew I'd never back down from Wrex, so they knew they could trust me."

"And who's to say there isn't a trap there waiting for me?" Shepard had to ask the question, despite believing he was being honest with her.

"There doesn't need to be. It's a trap itself. Only the Board's agents can find their way in and out. They've mapped it. It's one of the cities of the ancients."

Shepard grinned a little. "No problem."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Do you often make threats with _my_ mind?" Liara raised a brow with her hands on her hips as Shepard was replacing her armor in the shuttle bay after giving it some polish to get rid of the grime from the last skirmish. The decontamination room got rid of any possible viruses, bacteria, spores, etc., but that just meant she was left with sterile sludge.

"Well…" Shepard stepped into her boots.

"You never saw me flay anyone's mind," Liara said offended as her brows knit and she crossed her arms, leaning back.

"I know. I just went with the scariest thing I could think of to intimidate him and…wait does that mean you've done it before?" Shepard started placing her armor on her legs next, resting her foot on a crate as she did so before switching legs.

Liara began to pace. "Scariest thing you could think of?"

"Well when you said it back on Illium, it scared the shit out of me, so…" She glanced at her wife thinking _though this is a close second_ knowing that when Liara started repeating her, she was in trouble. She clicked her N7 striped shoulder gear onto her chest piece before clipping the rest of the stripe in place.

"I've _never_ actually done anything like that," Liara threw her arms up a little before they landed on her hips. "Oh, I've killed. Hundreds by now, but never like that."

"And I'd _never_ ask you to. It was just an intimidation technique, love. One I've seen you use before. I promise, I would never ask that of you. I'd beg you not to actually. I've seen Aria do it before and it's…like I said, the scariest thing I can think of," she said seriously as she fidgeted with one of her gauntlets, unable to clasp it in place properly, becoming frustrated.

"Here," Liara took the gauntlet from Shepard and began to fasten it in place. "You never get this one right anyway," she sighed and shook her head. Her skin was a little purple on her cheeks in her flustered state. Shepard leaned on her rifle and rested her hand on Liara's stomach as Liara fit the gauntlet in its place.

"I know," Shepard said, smiling softly. "Help me put this on Dr. T'Soni. You're my only hope."

Liara's cheeks became a little purpler in a blush this time and a small smile betrayed her lips. "You said that the first time I helped you put this on."

"I know," she said again. When the gauntlet was in place, Shepard snaked her hand from Liara's stomach to the small of her back, pulling her close. "You wore that sexy lab suit and the same shade of purple in your cheeks, but Goddess!" She shook her head in amazement as she gazed at Liara. "You're even more beautiful now."

"Flatterer," Liara teased.

"I try," Shepard smirked, repeating another of her favorite memories with Liara. "Li, I won't do it anymore if it bothers you. I just like flaunting my powerful wife sometimes." She kissed Liara's freckle patterns where the purple was its darkest then took her wife's lower lip between hers, biting it before releasing it.

Liara sighed and smiled, saying, "I suppose it's alright. As you said, I've used it before. I overreacted. It wouldn't hurt for the enemy to think it's a possibility. "

"My thoughts exactly, Doctor," Shepard purred as her hand pressed further into Liara's back to bring her closer into a kiss. She put the rifle on the crate with a slight clang and turned Liara around to lift her onto the weapons bench, never parting from her lips. Shepard felt the cool touch of Liara's armored fingers reach behind her neck as Liara trapped her close with her legs around Shepard's hips.

Shepard parted from their kiss, asking excitedly "Are you thinking what I am for tonight? The information game? What are the rules again?"

"I drink when you get one right, you drink when you get one wrong," Liara smirked.

"You know, T'Soni I've been better about knowing my codex info lately. Maybe you should drink when I get one wrong this time," Shepard returned her smirk and raised a cocky eyebrow.

"We shall see Captain," Liara grinned as she brought Shepard's lips to hers again. Shepard leaned into her, their breath staggering.

"Achm!" someone coughed to announce her presence and chide them as she saluted.

"Williams?!" Shepard looked at Ashley perplexed, keeping her hands on Liara's hips. "What the hell are you doing here? You forget your toothbrush or something? Give a girl a chance to miss you before you show up again."

Ashley laughed a little before she explained, "The Council sent me to Tuchanka to broker a deal for the krogans to help some of the non-Council species colonies. When he wasn't at his throne, I figured Wrex would be with you."

"He is," Liara confirmed.

"Should be up in the war room," Shepard added. "How's the ship and crew?" Shepard patted Liara's thigh affectionately as she stepped away and Liara released her hips.

"The _Warsaw _is great so far, Captain. She's nothing like the _Normandy SR2_, but she's the best the Alliance could do after the war and she's mine. The crew is eager to help rebuilding efforts which is good since that seems to be what the Council wants me to focus on."

"They aren't having you go after the Board?"

"Only if the opportunity presents itself. They think the rebuilding efforts will be as much of an offensive against the Board to debunk their claims of the Council's prejudice as going directly after them. If our Council is seen as the altruists of the galaxy in contrast to the uncertainty of the Board, less people will want to climb into bed with the revolutionaries."

"Sounds about right, but they'll have to do more than that. A few well-deserved seats need to be given as well. At any rate, you're free to come aboard for your conference with Wrex, but we have our hands full today. We're about to infiltrate a Board hideout."

"Sounds like an opportunity presenting itself, Ma'am," Ashley grinned. "Permission to aid you with a team of my own? I could use the practice of giving the orders for once and two teams might throw the Board agents off. Not to mention if I help Wrex out with this, he might be more willing to help me."

"Ah, you're learning fast, I see," Shepard smirked.  
"Learned from the best, Ma'am." Ashley returned the smile.

"Oh quit kissing my ass and go assemble your team. We'll meet in the _Normandy's _war room to go over the plan. Dismissed." She returned Ashley's salute as she left.

Shepard turned back to Liara eagerly, still sitting on the weapons bench, leaning back on her hands with ankles crossed as Shepard asked, "So? Information game tonight?"

"Definitely," Liara smiled.


	6. Game Time

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games and the DLC._

_A/N: Continuation of Tuchanka adventures. It's a bit long, but that's probably because I indulged in fun time with Shep's besties and Liara (of course) as much as I could :)  
_

* * *

Chapter 6: Tuchanka Trouble Part II or Game Time

The faint trickle of an underground stream could be heard to her left as Shepard descended a crumbling flight of stairs she hoped would hold. Last time she'd ventured into a krogan city of the ancients she was ill-prepared, but this time she'd taken her omni-goggles. She wasn't sure which was worse—not knowing what was two meters ahead of her during the Reaper attack or knowing it now. As they descended deeper into the ruins, more evidence of decay presented itself, likely brought on not only by age but by thresher maw activity over the last few millennia. They'd passed a desiccated varren underneath an avalanched wall on the way in: a terrifying reminder or omen, depending on your mood.

According to Liara, this wasn't just _a _city of the ancients, it was _the _city of the ancients. The previous ruins had been a village to this metropolis. It would be a lot more complicated to find their way through and locate the Board's hideout within it. All Wrent was able to tell them was that the hideout was well within the city. She hugged the wall as Liara sprinted past her, disregarding the stairs' fragile condition, reminding Shepard that she should make sure her wife didn't go pressing any buttons and trap them all in some ancient krogan bubble barrier.

"Goddess! This is incredible!" Liara was transfixed by a beautiful if not slightly disturbing ancient painting depicting a thresher maw curled around an army of krogan. "Is it Kalros?" she asked Wrex.

"Could be. She travels all over Tuchanka, setting up nests. Looks like her," he pondered for a second.

"You can tell thresher maws apart?" Shepard gave him an incredulous look as she reached the painting. Wrex had also bounded down the stairs ahead of her, knowing his redundant nervous system was on his side.

"Sure. Kalros is missing two of her shorter…what do you call those things?"

Shepard looked at the depiction where Wrex was pointing, tilting her head as she examined the painting. "I don't know…mandibles, tendrils, feelers…?"

"Tentacles?" Wrex offered.

Liara's head jerked, "Definitely not tentacles," she protested firmly.

Shepard chuckled, leaning to kiss Liara's crest. "Let's go with appendages for now."

"Fine, Kalros is missing two of her shorter appendages on the left just like this one," Wrex shrugged as if it was obvious.

"Sorry I didn't notice. I was distracted when she and I first met by the Reaper she was taking to its grave."

"Heh heh," Wrex's low chuckle was his only answer.

Shepard took their respite as an opportunity to check in with Ashley's team. "Williams, do you copy?"

"Aye, Captain. We're making our way down and further in at each chance we get. How goes it there? she said over the radio.

"Same. I'll radio if anything comes up."

"Williams out."

MASS EFFECT

Three hours later they were still mazing their way through the ancient metropolis. Traynor had uploaded mapping software EDI had configured to each of their omni-tools; Shepard kept an eye on hers as they travelled deeper into Tuchanka. Liara recited notes to Glyph and scanned anything she could along their way, planning to send her findings to a former professor who edited an academic journal on krogan cultural studies before the war.

Shepard's omni-goggles indicated an anomaly to her right as she smiled and watched Liara at work ahead of her. She turned to approach the holo flag the goggles had put up to guide her. She knelt down, picking up a piece of discarded tech she didn't recognize. She'd have Tali analyze it later, but in the meantime she knew they were getting closer; the tech was still hot. She approached Liara, taking her wrist gently and lifting a finger to her lips to signal they should stay quiet, making eye contact with Wrex to do the same. Liara powered down Glyph and readied her pistol. Shepard followed the ancient path to the right where she'd found the piece of tech. At the end of the corridor there was another right turn that shown faintly with light. She slowed her pace, signaling Liara and Wrex to wait as she hugged the wall before peering around the corner.

There were two guards lounging on some rubble. "How much longer we got on the clock?" one of them asked. He sounded human. The other answered in a much deeper tone, "An hour maybe." Batarian. _Guess the Board is sticking to their guns about equality. They probably assign enemy races together on principle. _She loaded a concussive shot to knock the pair out. She waited before motioning for Liara and Wrex to follow her through. The ruins had been reinforced with prefab building equipment, not unlike the many mining facilities she'd seen before. The corridor continued at a slight wind along a jagged curve. Shepard set her goggles to heat-seek to get a better look at the cluster of bodies just around the corner she'd spotted with her radar.

Before going in, she messaged Ashley for a status report. Ashley replied that they had come to a corridor with a light as well, but hadn't made contact yet. _Best wait a few minutes_. She messaged Ashley to send word when she reached any guards and instructed her to move in silent. They'd infiltrated on opposite sides, hoping to come at the hideout from opposite directions. According to Shepard's map that was slowly forming from both hers and Ashley's team, it was more accurate to say Ashley was at her 10 o' clock. Ashley messaged that they had taken out three guards. "Show time," she messaged.

Shepard signaled for Liara and Wrex to move out. The winding corridor opened up to amphitheater-like, dimly-lit room. Storage crates littered the area providing ample cover. This was it. Shepard readied her pistol, aiming at a helmet she could see just above a crate. The first shot hit true, the body falling to the ground and it was the signal for a gunfight to begin. Bullets started whizzing over her head as she commanded Wrex and Liara to use their biotics. Liara sent a singularity to a pair of the Board's troops that twirled as Wrex sent a lift grenade into the center of the amphitheater. Shepard kicked in her adrenaline as she kicked her heels hard into the ground, jumping over her cover to move further into the amphitheater and smiled to see Ashley commanding her team to do the same. She felt a few bullets graze her armor before finding cover, allowing her shields to recharge. Sending a frag grenade ahead, she waited for it to detonate as she marveled at the different attacks spurring from the amphiteater's defenders. Cryo and incinerate blasts, overloads, drones, concussive shots, warps—an assortment of tech, combat, and biotic powers flew through the air between the two spectre teams and the Board's troops. At least in combat, the Board really was representative of the entire galaxy.

Shepard radioed Ashley "Let's close in!"

There were only a dozen or so of the Board's forces left. Shepard wounded three with her pistol before she let out a yell, her omni-blade forcing itself through the nearest enemy, a salarian infiltrator. She felt a slam to her back, took the aggressor's arm and using her mom's newly patented move, jumped up and brought the human assailant down with her legs in an arm-lock, breaking the arm as they crashed to the ground. A turian sentinel was readying an overload attack to her left. Shepard tripped her before knocking her out with a punch. _I have to leave at least one of you alive _she thought, looking down at the female turian. A volus engineer was rushing upon her with biotic orbs at the ready. Knowing what those orbs could do, she didn't hesitate firing a concussive shot, sending him flying a mite comically. She stood up, seeing the rest of the spectre team members glancing around for any remaining enemies. There were none.

Shepard lifted the sentinel over her shoulder, bringing her with her as she made her way to a makeshift office in the far corner of the amphitheater. She set the turian on a couch, asking Liara to begin collecting data from the terminals. Wrex was kicking bodies over, searching for any salvage as a member of Ashley's team restrained any enemy troops that still breathed.

She looked to Ashley who was overlooking Liara's shoulder as the data streamed. "Spectre Williams," Shepard addressed her former XO formally in front of Ashley's other team member. "Did your team find anything interesting on the way here?"

"Pretty standard stuff, Spectre Shepard. Lots of krogan statues and paintings. What about you?"  
"I found something interesting…" Shepard pulled out the strange piece of tech that had cooled down. Ashley's team member approached, taking off his helmet to reveal a mop of sandy blonde hair—Shepard found it hilarious how often military men grew their hair out as long as regulations would allow it in utter defiance—saying "Spectre Shepard, I am Lieutenant Archer, chief combat engineer on the _Warsaw_. May I take a look?"

"Sure, here ya go," Shepard handed the strange piece to him. He began scans immediately, mumbling to himself a little, reminding the captain of Tali. She'd have to introduce them so they could geek out over the charred device together. She turned to Liara "How we doing, Dr. T'Soni?"

"Well, Captain Shepard," Liara smiled inwardly at the formality, playing along. "I have gained complete access."

"Excellent," Shepard smiled. "See to it that Spectre Williams receives a full copy as well."

"Of course, Captain," Liara replied, typing in the commands to relay the information to the _Warsaw. _

Shepard returned to the female turian lying on the couch, searching for any hidden weapons, tossing them aside when she found them. "Any information on who this is in all that?" Shepard asked Liara.

"Let's see…" Liara searched, "Ah, here," she said, bringing up a picture of the turian lying on the couch. Shepard had only a couple of female turians before and she hated to admit that she failed to notice many differences. One thing she could definitely distinguish is that she had blue face-paintings that resembled an asari justicar's crown plating. "She's a sentinel. She's been stationed here for…three months."

"They were here during the war," Shepard thought out loud. "What else?"

"I'm afraid there is only superficial information that any employer would ask for. Her psychological profile was deemed normal. She was a merchant marine before she began work for the Board, meaning she specialized in acquiescing resources. Her position with the Board is similar," Liara finished.

Shepard hadn't selected this woman above the others by pure chance. She knew that turians held a code of honor which all but disallowed dishonesty. She would be the best bet in finding out anything else that the data Liara was streaming couldn't.

Shepard waved her omni-tool above the turian's head, dispensing medi-gel to wake her. The woman's mandibles twitched a little before she saw the captain and reached for her pistol that wasn't there. Shepard shook her head, "I don't want to have to restrain you, Ms….?"

"I am Karan Impavidus, Captain Shepard," the turian spoke.

"You know who I am?" Shepard lowered her gaze to the woman.

"Yes," she said sitting up on the couch.

"Then you know that I am not to be…trifled with," she used her wife's words.

"Yes."

"What was this hideout? Why were your people here?"

"During the war, I commanded this base to make sure resources were brought to Tuchanka. After you finished the war, my superiors commanded me to continue my efforts. Much of my work has contributed to Tuchanka's fast recovery."

"The hell it has!" Wrex interrupted, finally finished with his salvage. "Krogan blood and sweat has brought Tuchanka back from the Reapers, not you pyjacks."

The woman looked at Wrex and merely shrugged. "Believe what you will."

Shepard brought the woman's attention back to her, asking "Your superiors? Who do you report to?"

"You've answered your own question, Captain. I report to my superiors."

"And they are," Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Not to be trifled with," the turian's gaze hardened.

"Since I know you wouldn't want to be called a liar or a coward, I'll ask you the question again in a different manner: do you work directly for the Board or is there a go between you and them?"

Karan's mandibles twitched in irritation. "I report directly to the turian Board Member and his immediate subordinates who work with the krogan Board Member," the turian finally answered.

"What is the turian Board Member's identity?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"How do you maintain contact with him or her?"

"Through the Board's private messaging system."

"When was the last time you made contact?"

"As you attacked."

"What did you say?"

"I reported that we were under attack. The Board Member ordered that I defend the base at all costs, not wishing the krogan's homeworld to be without my help."

Wrex grunted. Shepard ignored him. "Do they know who attacked?"

"No, I would have filed a report after victory."

"Fat chance of that," Wrex interrupted again.

"What was the plan if Wrent didn't work out? By the way, he's dead," she lied. He was as good as dead to the Board and she had a duty to protect him.

"We needed a strong leader on Tuchanka that could work outside our network. They would have found another krogan willing to work with us. I believe they would have tried to seek a female leader next, with two males failing," she gestured toward Wrex to indicate that he was one of the failed attempts. "They told me that might be the case. The current krogan Board Member advised that female leaders are often broader minded and more likely to accept the notion of equality."

"Eve?" Wrex chuckled. The turian nodded.

"Warn her Wrex," Shepard commanded. Wrex began tapping a message with his omni-tool.

"You've only been with the board three months. Why did you join?"

"With the Reaper threat on its way and the Council's numbingly slow response, I wanted to help where I could. I believed you, Captain." Shepard cringed inwardly. It was the excuse most Cerberus agents gave when she was going after the Collectors: the Council wasn't doing anything about the Collectors, but Cerberus and Shepard was. She couldn't imagine the recruit influx Cerberus must have experienced after she'd been brought back to life under Cerberus colors.

"And now? Why have you stayed with them?"

"As I said, they ordered me to continue aiding the krogans. The war is over, but the krogan still need resources. If Wrent had worked out, we would have begun work with Clan Jurdon. I would not abandon my post or the krogans," she said as if offended.

"Were you aware of or have you had anything to do with the orders to assassinate Urdnot Mordin?"

"Who is Urdnot Mordin?" The turian looked confused.

"My first born, barely a month old," Wrex snarled. Shepard raised her eyebrows, still amazed at how fast krogan reproduced.

"What?! No! I would never have anything to do with something so monstrous. I'm here to help the krogan, not kill its new hope," she shook her head.

Shepard frowned, "What about the Board's belief in equality and peace? Do you believe the Council should be dismantled?"

"Not… necessarily. I have been doing business between Palavan and Tuchanka. I have witnessed him," she pointed to Wrex "and the female shaman for Urdnot referred to as Eve bring great respect to the krogan again. I'm not sure they couldn't gain a Council seat and that other races wouldn't follow. I believe in the peace and equality the Board wishes for, but I don't care who holds that peace and equality in place."

Shepard pondered this. So far she was getting whiplash from dealing with the Board's underlings. On the one hand, they could be completely rational, even moral people. On the other, they attempted to poison her or blow her up as well as the people she cared about. The Board also seemed to be very careful with what they told their agents and who they delegated the dirty work to. She spoke finally, "So you would have no objection to working for Wrex?"

"What?" Karan and Wrex questioned at the same time.

"Wrex, like it or not, she's probably helped with rebuilding Tuchanka. You can use her to continue your efforts rather than letting her rot in prison uselessly. The Reapers took a lot of bodies and if her main goal is to help you, why not take her up on it?"

"Because she could be used as a spy by the Board," Ashley interrupted.

"She won't be anyone's spy," Shepard shook her head at Ashley's usual assumption. She hadn't been wrong about a person's character yet and she'd dealt with thieves, bounty hunters, and every other renegade and paragon on the spectrum. "Because," she continued, "now she knows that her benevolent Board orders the death of children." Shepard looked at the turian who winced at her words. _She'll be fine_.

"I had no idea, Captain," she insisted to Shepard. She turned to Wrex, "If that's what's been going on, I was lied to. I'm here to help you."

"Why do you love the krogans so much?" Ashley asked, still suspicious.

"What's not to love?" Wrex asked seriously, making Shepard smirk.

The turian smiled finally, "I grew up with a krogan caretaker that worked for my military parents. They were often on duty and had little time to raise me. My krogan caretaker could not bear children. I loved her and I think she loved me as her own, though I haven't seen her for many years. I have always felt at home in krogan company. Their directness, their no-nonsense conduct is not so different from the turians' in many ways. They just do things less by the book. I also studied them as I grew up, striving to become a merchant to trade with them, only hoping to be here someday. I'm not sure if she is still alive…"

Shepard looked to Wrex, "Well?"

"Fine, Shepard. She steps out of line I'll crush her. No meat off my bones."

"Will you write a full report for us on what you know about the Board and give us access to your contacts?" Liara questioned.

"Yes, just let me keep my resource contacts as protected as possible. They have only aided Tuchanka and will continue to do so."

"Send me, Spectre Williams," Shepard pointed to Ashley, "and Wrex the full report and we will discuss it further. I will leave the final say to Wrex since this is his planet. A few of your guards and troops are still alive—we only hit them with concussive shots or wounded them, though some were a bit enthusiastic in the fight and we reciprocated with our own enthusiasm. We will determine their loyalties and they will either be put under your command once again or detained under Council authority. Do you have any questions?"

"No," the turian answered, relieved some of her people were alive.

"Then welcome to the good side," Shepard flashed a smile.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"What do you _mean_ you weren't born?" Mordin demanded of Grunt.

"I…I…uh…" Grunt stammered.

"Well?" Mordin pressed, taking after her father's impatience.

Shepard chuckled as she came forward. They were in the _Normandy_'s port observation deck when she found them. Tali was fixing Garrus a drink, apparently needing one to calm the nerves.

"Who's your mom?" Mordin demanded still.

"Uh…" Grunt was flummoxed.

Shepard tapped on Mordin's shoulder, shifting quickly to the other side when she looked to see who it was. Mordin laughed when she finally spotted her. She tried to climb up Shepard, so she knelt to pick her up and place her on a hip. Mordin pointed at Grunt, "He says he wasn't born. He said he was tank bred. What does that mean? He's Urdnot Grunt, right? That means he's in my clan."

Shepard sat down with Mordin resting on a thigh she started to bounce around as she made ship noises to the little krogan's delight before saying, "It's true. I released him from the tank. EDI—our ship's AI—was really scared of him, but I let him out anyway."

Mordin's eyes widened, "So _your _Grunt's mom?!"

Shepard's head snapped back in shock and her eyes widened with Mordin's. "What? No! ...I…uh…"

Tali and Garrus laughed at the scene as Tali offered "So that's where he gets his loquaciousness from."

Mordin crossed her arms in a very Shepard-esque fashion, demanding answers once again, making the pair laugh all the more.

Shepard brought her hand to her head in a facepalm, trying to think of a way to explain and said "No, Grunt was sort of…engineered, right Tali?" She gave Tali a pleading look.

"Not really," Tali said unhelpfully.

"Well…" Shepard continued, "So…" she gulped. This was getting dangerously close to _the talk_ and she didn't want to go within a kilo of that. "What do you know about plants?" _Plants are safe, right? Well, except for the Thorian..._ Mordin shrugged. "Well they grow from seeds," she brought up a picture that displayed the typical life cycle of a plant on Earth with her omni-tool. "And after they are put in the ground and it rains, the plant starts to grow, see?" Mordin nodded. "Well, Grunt was in a seed when I got him. I just helped him out of it."

Mordin pondered this for a few seconds looking from Grunt to Shepard, then decided, "That still makes you Grunt's mom. You were the one that brought him into _Aralakh_'s light. That's what moms do." She nodded firmly and squirmed from Shepard's lap to the floor to go headbutt Grunt who had his face buried in his hands and was sitting on the floor pathetically. He jerked his head up when he received the headbutt and gave her his own relatively gentle headbutt in return and the two quickly forgot the conversation as they headbutted back and forth as if playing table tennis. Shepard rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly at the conclusion their conversation had ended on and decided to leave the port deck before Mordin got her into any more trouble. Tali and Garrus sniggered behind the bar and Garrus finally spoke, "Bye Mommy!"

Shepard darted her head back in to give him a final scowl which only earned her more laughter.

As she left, Wrex was coming down the short hall. "She in there? I gotta go meet Williams," he asked.

"Yeah." She paused to give him a 'you're in trouble' look for what had just occurred. "So your daughter says I'm Grunt's mom."

"Heh. Well…"

"Wrrreeex?" she let out his name slowly, daring him to confirm what she'd said.

"On Tuchanka we tell children that their mothers bring them into the light—Aralakh."

Shepard gave herself another facepalm and muttered, "So I'm totally Grunt's mom. Great." She looked up. "Are the Jurdon whelps that still breathe cooperating now?" She liked getting away with using Wrex's vernacular when they were together.

"Yeah, thanks Shepard. I owe you. For watching Mordin, besting Wrent, and clearing out the city of the ancients."

"You owe Ash as well, Wrex." She was pleased to plant _that_ seed so that Ash might have an easier time with her mission. "We infiltrated that hideout pretty seamlessly thanks to the extra guns."

"Hah! More like thanks to a certain krogan, but yeah, I don't forget favors."

"How's Karan?"

"She's being questioned by some of the Councilor's people in my territory, but I think you're right; she'll be fine. And anyway, if she puts one talon over the line I'll have her for super."

"Do you remember that one time you tried to convince me to eat pyjack stew?" Shepard grinned at the memory.

Wrex threw his head back laughing. "Yeah. You said it would be a 'very weird form of cannibalism' and Liara kept going on about how you're an ape, not a monkey and that pyjacks weren't from Earth anyway. I think that's when I figured out you two would be permanent someday. You would've told Williams to 'button' her 'flap' about halfway through, but you just kept smiling and nodding at whatever she said."

He shrugged, just standing there. After a few more silent seconds Shepard asked, "Wrex…is there something…wrong?"

"I'll never admit it in front of that bird, but I wanted to be there for the wedding Shepard. We're clan."

Shepard was taken aback and had to fight a smirk, "Seriously?"

She'd seen him pout when she hadn't taken him on a mission before, but hadn't expected this. She shook her head trying to wrap her head around Wrex having_…hurt feelings?_ "I'm, I'm sorry Wrex. I've been thinking of having another ceremony –one that is more asari in tradition when we get to Thessia and you're invited of course. I'll send the details when I figure them out." She turned krogan in her demeanor suddenly and in a harsh whisper and with a threatening finger she said "and you better not say a _word_ Urdnot. It's a surprise." She lowered her finger and her demeanor shifted as suddenly as before; her gaze became cloudy and far off. It was a credit to Wrex that he didn't laugh. Her voice was soft, "Being a spacer…Seeing the Reapers hit Earth was hard. Really hard. But when I saw Liara's home getting crushed…It was almost harder to see. It broke my heart I couldn't do more for her people, for her. She saved me when she could have stopped Kei Lang." Her voice grew softer, "Killing him was…satisfying."

Wrex clapped her back and her eyes nearly popped out as her lungs completely emptied themselves of air. He guffawed, "Bet it was. Excellent Shepard. This time _I _get to be one of the…the standing guys or whatever the asari do."

"I'll do some research and let you know. Not a _word,_" she reiterated firmly.

"Yeah, yeah," Wrex waved behind him, leaving for the _Warsaw. _

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Liara was combing through the information the database at the hideout had held. It was as Karan had said—most of it concerned obtaining the necessary resources for Tuchanka. A faint blip caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She brought up Feron's vid call that was pulsing in the corner of her central terminal. "Feron, I apologize for our delay. Wrex had a full day of work for us, I'm afraid. I'm relaying the information to you now," she said as a single swipe sent the entire data package to Feron. "Perhaps we can come to see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Liara. I am just grateful you are safe on Tuchanka. We have much to discuss. I will see you in the morning?"

"Yes."

Shepard walked in to Liara's office as the call was ending. She gave a casual salute to Feron as his image disappeared. Her other hand carried the partially emptied, but mostly full bottle of their Serrice Ice Brandy and a tumbler rather dextrously.

"We still on?" Shepard asked, swishing the bottle as she set the tumbler down on Liara's desk.

Liara grinned, but covered her mouth with her hand as she was prone to when studying something, looking at the bottle. "Yes. In fact, I've already loaded a game on the terminals for us. We will go over information on the Board, cultural and historical information on the different races, and some... personal information. Glyph selected and worded the questions from a pool so that I could not 'cheat' as you accused me last time. Though I was thinking we could change the rules slightly for tonight if that's alright?"

Shepard smirked at her wife's over-preparedness. "Do tell Dr. T'Soni."

Her wife became all business as she explained. "For the cultural and historical questions, half a shot; for the Board questions, a full shot; and for the personal questions, two shots."

"I'm guessing personal questions means they are about us?" Shepard raised an eyebrow and used the bottle to point at herself and then Liara.

"Yes," Liara grinned again, leaning against her desk. She was still wearing the white, blue, and grey armor on her legs, but had removed her armored tunic to relax in a long sleeve undershirt. The casual yet rough outfit was quite drool worthy in Shepard's eyes.

"Hmmm, I like your priorities, T'Soni." She set the Brandy and a tumbler on Liara's desk. "Alright, I'll take personal question number one," she said, pouring to the second tick mark she'd made a long time ago on the glass.

Liara pressed a key for the terminal to reveal the question. Liara began laughing as she read, "What is Liara's favorite song?"

"Oh no," Shepard paused. "That could be the piano one or the…other one," Shepard gulped.

"Well, Captain?" Liara smirked.

"Hmmm…you like the Commander Shepard song a lot. Too much. Waaaaay too much. I heard you playing it this morning after the shower when I was drying my hair," she scolded Liara. "But you're too sweet not to name the piano one as your favorite since it played when we got married. Piano song, definitely."

"Ugh," Liara complained, taking the tumbler and grimacing as she drank the shots.

"It's not so bad," Shepard grinned. "You pick the next question."

"We better get in a couple about the Board. Here," Liara brought up the next question.

MASS EFFECT

"No no no no no," Shepard stammered incredulously, lying on Liara's floor with the bottle in one hand and Liara lying on her stomach perpendicular to her. "The question asked 'who came on to whom first.' That was definitely me."

"How do you not remember the night before Ilos? I was definitely first." Liara said a little loudly for the hour, clasping her mouth with both hands to quiet herself.

"But we were talking about…stuff... waaaay before that. You didn't just pounce on me out of the blue," Shepard insisted, raising her arm to the ceiling as she spoke, gesturing as if the ceiling held some sort of evidence. The arm felt oddly heavy as she let it fall. Liara began snickering. "What?" Shepard was ready to refute whatever Liara might say.

"You said 'out of the blue'," she started giggling.

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Sheeesh, you with the blue jokes. It's a _common. human. idiom_," she emphasized and paused with each word. "Not my fault you're blue."

"What does it even _mean_?" Liara managed between her inconsolable fits of laughter, rolling from side to side on the captain's stomach.

"'All of a sudden.' I'm saying you didn't just pounce on me all of a sudden. I came on to you before that." Shepard would not be defeated.

"Wait," Liara sat up rather rapidly. "What does 'come onto' mean then?"

"Who hit on…" Shepard faltered as she merely gave another idiom. "I mean who showed their attraction to the other one first," she nodded, confident that would translate perfectly.

"Ohhhh!"

"What did you think it meant?" Shepard peered at her, confused. Liara only giggled in response, not looking at her. "What?" Shepard grinned, intrigued.

Liara shook her head blushing, covering her face with both hands, "Oh Goddess…" she laughed still. She brought herself back down to the floor to whisper in her wife's ear. It was Shepard's turn to roll over in a fit this time, smacking the floor as she whooped in laughter. Liara tried to pout, but found herself too giddy from the brandy to resist joining her wife.

The office door swooshed open and both of them sat up straight as Tali made her way in. "Do you two have any idea what time it is?" Tali pressed them. She took the empty bottle from Shepard's hand and raised it for inspection, shaking her head "Oh Keelah."

Shepard stood clumsily, gripping Liara's desk and helping Liara up, straining to wear a serious face, "Sorry…Mom." She heard Liara stifle her laughter behind her and tucked her own lips in, to keep from laughing.

"Riiiight," Tali's hands were on her hips. "Fine," she raised an arm in defiance. "If I'm Mom, I can tell you to go to bed, preferably Shepard's since it has its own level for you two to make as much noise on as you want." She pushed the two stumbling women all the way to the lift and pressed the key for the cabin's loft telling them the rest was up to them before stomping off angrily and muttering something about 'grown women' to herself. Liara and Shepard looked at each other when the lift's door closed and started laughing again in hysterics, collapsing into each other.

The cabin was lit only by the aquarium, it being the night cycle of Shepard's customized environmental control system. Shepard lifted her hoody over her shoulders, forgetting the zipper before stumbling down the stairs beside the bed to remove her boots and cargoes. She climbed into bed clumsily, reaching for the lamp on the night stand to give Liara some more light as she undressed. She closed her eyes. The double shots had made the game a bit more fun than she'd planned on. The trip from the office to the loft had sloshed the alcohol around enough to bring on the spins, but lying down again seemed to help and her lids were becoming heavy.

Liara plopped into bed next to her, disabling the alarm a little violently, apparently offended by the hour it was set to go off. She rolled to her side, nuzzling to lie on Shepard's shoulder. She touched the other side of Shepard's jaw to turn her head and they exchanged a sleepy kiss that quickly accelerated. Shepard gave an insincere protest as she continued to kiss her wife, "Tali's right. It is pretty late, er, early actually."

Liara's eyes lit mischievously, "And she also said up here we could make as much noise as we want."

Shepard's eyes widened as a grin formed. She rolled on top of her wife. "Ok Miss Blue, let's see 'who will come onto whom' first tonight." Liara giggled, wrapping her legs around Shepard and ran her fingers through her hair as she brought Shepard's lips to hers. Shepard plunged into the kiss as her mind sunk into her wife's far less disciplined mind than usual, the ecstasy already waiting.

MASS EFFECT

Shepard opened her eyes, unsure what was off, but knew something was. She glanced at her shoulder to see a sleeping asari whose mouth was slightly agape. She smiled and struggled to free her arm that had fallen asleep under Liara's weight. When she sat up, the realization hit her as did a mild headache. She was hungover. _Damn it. Chakwas will hassle me if I ask for a quick IV to get over it…though it was kind of her fault for giving us the bottle_. _Better to ask for forgiveness…? _She pulled the sheets back over Liara, having discovered that one of her wife's beauty secrets was to have a few more hours of sleep than Shepard usually had. Strict and varying military duty hours had left the spectre with disciplined insomnia.

She threw on the first shirt she could find, happy to find it was Liara's, and a pair of lounging pants. She pressed Liara's tea maker to start brewing, knowing her wife would want some for the hangover and avoided the coffeemaker, knowing that coffee would only make her more dehydrated. The tea did the same to a lesser degree, but Liara always asked for it and she would always make it for them. _How did we find ourselves back up here last night?_ She'd have suspected they'd sleep in Liara's quarters.

Waiting for the tea, she opened her private messages terminal. The first in her inbox was titled "Seriously Shepard?" She opened it and had to laugh in silence:

_Shepard,  
We all know you are married in bliss. There's no need to make all the racket.  
Best,  
Traynor_

Shepard peeked around her display case to her wife and thought maybe Liara was right about Traynor.

The second title read "My girlfriend is grumpy thanks to you."

_Shepard,  
Next time you and Liara decide to have a drink, maybe you could go up to your stupidly large cabin? Tali was fuming this morning because she hardly got any sleep. Guess who gets the brunt of it? At least invite us next time—might stave off the angry quarian act the next day.  
-Garrus_

Shepard rubbed her neck a little awkwardly in sympathy for Garrus.

The third title had a few 'bosh'tets' in it:

_Shepard,  
No more crew deck binges for you and Liara. You've lost your privileges. Next time I'll sic Chatika vas Paus on you instead of marching you to your quarters.  
Tali/Mom_

Shepard couldn't help the laugh that escaped when Tali's message and signature brought back vague remembrances of the night before.

The fourth message was encrypted, causing Shepard to frown before she opened it.

_Captain,  
I won't say I acquired potentially profitable footage of you and Liara in her office last night because you forgot to turn on the scramble switch. I_ will_ say that I would like a body and an actual credit chit count of my own at your soonest convenience. Or else.  
EDI  
P.S. That was a joke. Kind of._

Shepard chuckled, making a mental note to keep an eye out for any AI physical interfaces. Perhaps Tali could build something. The credit chit was easy. She'd just start giving EDI some of the funds she found on missions (a sizable amount if truth be told) until she could convince the Alliance or the Council to officially employ her.

She poured a mug of tea for each of them, stepping gingerly over the sprawled laundry they'd discarded lazily last night to place Liara's mug on her nightstand to cool as Liara preferred it. She rifled through some datapads on the small couch next to Liara's side, finishing her tea before crawling back into bed. Liara had turned over to her other side. She sidled up behind her, rubbing her shoulder and giving it a kiss. Liara stirred and groaned "Oh Goddess, Shepard, what did we do?"

Shepard smirked "Well—"

"Shhh!" Liara reached back to silence Shepard with a finger on her lips, but missed nearly poking her eye out.

Shepard buried her face in Liara's back for cover. "Love," she said soothingly while kissing Liara's shoulder blades, "there's tea on your nightstand. We have to get up. We have that appointment with Feron. I'll get Dr. Chakwas to give us an IV for a hangover cure, but you might want to ease into the day first." Liara merely sunk further into Shepard in response and Shepard found herself unwilling to end their embrace. Feron would understand.

MASS EFFECT

"Captain how will you ever learn if I help you every time?" Dr. Chakwas asked in a tisking tone in the med bay.

"Doc…You know it's not a regular occurrence and it was _you_ who gave us the brandy…we just—"

Liara jabbed an elbow into the captain's side before interrupting, "You are absolutely right, Doctor. We were foolish to drink the night before a meeting, but really, you know Shepard. I couldn't say 'no'." She gave the doctor a pleading and helpless look.

Chakwas folded then turned to Shepard, saying "No means no, Captain," before giving them both their hangover IVs.

When the good doctor was otherwise occupied, Shepard turned her head in an accusatory glare to Liara "'You know Shepard?' You were the one who suggested the game yesterday in the Kodiak, if I remember right. And the one who suggested the two-shot rule."

"It worked, didn't it?" Liara defended, gesturing at her IV.

"Hmmm. Fine. Then you get to take the fall with Tali."

Liara began to protest, but knowing Tali wouldn't stay mad at her long said "Deal Captain."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Feron's office, located in one of the many new buildings that had been constructed in the last couple of weeks at an incredible speed was completely lacking in environmental conditioning adjustments. It wasn't for lack of them; Tuchanka's climate suited the drell. Shepard felt herself melting in her armor and wondered how her aquatic wife was managing to stay so composed. She'd have to research later how asari maintained such excellent homeostasis just about anywhere. Her energy draining, she decided the meeting should go as quickly as possible. "So, Feron, what have you got for us?"

Liara's brow quirked at her wife's curtness, but immediately felt sympathetic when she saw that her hair was clinging to her temple.

Feron's gargled voice pointed to a chair, "Captain, you had better sit down. Would you like me to turn on the cooling? The air will remain arid, so I will not be discomforted."

"Uh, sure, thanks, Feron," the Captain managed as she took the seat he indicated. When Feron pressed something beneath his desk, cool air began to invade the office and Shepard almost immediately felt a wave of energy return to her. She hadn't ever visited Tuchanka at the right time and place to experience its summer. It was hell. "Thank you again, Feron."

Liara took over, "What is the information you have for us that couldn't be given via our normally secure vid call?"

Feron looked nervous for a minute then with determined composure he settled his eyes on Liara and then Shepard as he spoke "I am the drell Board Member."

Shepard blinked for a second. _Damn it!_ She pulled her pistol and pointed it at the drell immediately, her finger dancing on the trigger. Feron made no movement to defend himself, but remained calm and collected as Liara touched the pistol to gently discourage her wife from aiming it at her top agent any longer. "Let him explain, Shepard. He's been through so much for both of us. If he is an enemy that is unfortunate, but…" she looked at Feron who gave her a reassuring nod, "I don't think he is."

Shepard shrugged as she lowered the pistol to her knee, still pointing it in Feron's direction. She could pull the trigger to injure him before bringing it back up to plug him within a second if she needed to. In the meantime she asked Liara to at least put up her barriers to which Liara begrudgingly complied.

"Yes, Captain, allow me to explain. I…am not your enemy. Liara is right."

Liara began to speak, but Shepard, not wanting to give him any fuel in case he wasn't the friend she believed him to be, held up a hand as she gave her wife a shake of the head to stop her and gestured for Feron to continue. Liara bit her tongue. Though Shepard was her wife, she was also her captain and Shepard had gone into that mode as soon as a threat had presented itself.

Feron continued "You know that I became a double agent when it came time to recover your body, Shepard. I am very good at such work. I came across the Board just after Liara became the new Shadow Broker and I became what looked like to the rest of the galaxy an even more successful information broker. Of course, I was, they just had no idea how successful. I was headhunted by the Board. They offered me the position since the previous Member had been killed in a Cerberus attack on Kahje. They told me their mission and told me some of the horrid things they'd done to gain power and laced the offer with a few threats. I took the position without hesitation, thinking I could find out more about them and stop them before they gained more power."

"Why didn't I think of that," Liara shook her head, chiding herself. "I could have pretended to cooperate and found out more when they offered me the asari position, but when that messenger threatened you," she turned to Shepard, "I…"

Shepard placed a comforting hand over Liara's, but remained in captain mode. "Feron, you'll understand my hesitation to take you at your word. You've been a good friend and you helped me and Liara in ways few have, but this is a little hard to swallow. My shuttle pilot is for all I know dying in a hospital right now. It could have been much worse with a lot more death easily."

Feron clasped both hands around the back of his neck as he sunk his head to his desk, saying "I know. That's why I wanted you to come to Tuchanka as soon as possible. Wrex is your friend and I hold power over the Board's agents here for the most part. I didn't know all of what they were planning for you after you refused to join them, but with their incredible eyes and ears everywhere, I couldn't risk saying so. I'm so sorry Captain. I have arranged for specialists to treat your shuttle pilot and they send word that he is stable if nothing else. I…I am so sorry," he faltered.

Shepard's instincts kicked in, telling her to trust him. Feron had always been sincere and a good man as far as she could tell and from what Liara had shown her. This was the first time he'd ever given her a reason to not like him aside from the possibility that he had feelings for Liara. She didn't even begrudge him that if it was true. Who could blame him? Instead of giving in to her unreasonable will to protect Liara by shooting him point blank, she ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her neck. She'd trust him. For now.

"If you're on our side, then give us something to encourage a little faith. Give us something to go on," she was careful to maintain eye contact.

"I can do much better than 'something' Captain. I can give you the names or locations of every Board Member."

Shepard's eyebrows shot to the ceiling and her head bobbed back a little in shock. "You can…give us the Board?"

"Yes," he kept a solid gaze between them and smiled.

"That is excellent news!" Liara smiled. "But Feron, won't you be compromised? You should leave Tuchanka with us."

"No, Liara, if I am not to be compromised, I must stay here and do the Board's work. I will try to undermine their more dangerous maneuvers without revealing myself. I've sent the least competent assassins after Wrex and his daughter I could manage without raising suspicion. And now that you are here I can give you this," he handed Shepard a piece of tech that looked similar to the piece she had picked up in the heart of the city of the ancients the day previous.

"What is this?" Shepard questioned him. She had given Tali the shard of tech when they re-boarded the _Normandy_, but Tali was still running diagnostics before Shepard and Liara had left to meet Feron that morning.

"That," he pointed to the device, "is how the Board keeps its secrets and manages its covert missions. Give this to your chief engineer, Miss vas Normandy. She will be able to fit it to your omni-tool and it will allow all your communications, including those between you and myself to be completely and utterly secret. It is how I've managed to be such a successful broker without losing too much sleep," he smiled again. "Perhaps your engineer can also find out the tech's own secrets as I have not been able to. It will give you a significant advantage if your entire crew is able to communicate with total security."

Shepard's eyebrows were still raised as she turned the palm-sized device over in her hands. As a whole piece rather than the fragment she had picked up in the ancient city, this looked a lot similar to what "Specialist" Brooks had held in her palm after her capture on the _Normandy_. She'd seen the device as Brooks mulled over freeing herself from her cuffs before Shepard pleaded for Brooks to go to prison so that Shepard would not have to kill her on the spot. That day had been weird and rough enough, seeing a copy of herself commit suicide. She didn't relish killing Brooks even if and especially because the woman was clearly unstable, no matter how much she wanted to mount her head on the _Normandy_'s hull.

Feron continued as the spectre examined the tech, "I have already loaded it with a dossier of what I know about the other Board Members. Liara told me that you will visit Kahje next?"

Liara nodded, "That was the plan, though your dossier may change things."

Feron shook his head, "No, I think that is the best move. I do not know the hanar Board Member's identity—as you know they have two, their face name and their soul name, making it doubly difficult sometimes to identify them—but in your palm now, you have his most frequented coordinates on the hanar homeworld."

Shepard's head snapped up, "We have a friend, a drell. We think the hanar Board Member might be after him. Do you know anything?"

"What's his name?" Feron asked, standing to go to his terminals. His office was not unlike Liara's though his equipment was altogether bulkier to accommodate the complex fanning system needed in his usually sweltering office and there was a centrally located desk for meetings such as this.

"His name's Kolyat Krios," Shepard stood.

Feron's fingers hovered above the keypad, not typing as he asked "Thane Krios' son?"

"Yes," Shepard confirmed as she began to itch in anticipation of what Feron could tell her. "Do you know him? Or know where he is?"

Feron nodded, "He was one of my top agents on Kahje. He was brokering deals between the salarians and the hanar and drell for cure development for my species' disease brought on by Kahje's environment."

Shepard's heart sank a little. "Was?"

"I gave him the option to stay under my wing as a broker to find the hanar Board Member, though he didn't know that is what he'd be doing. I also told him he could walk away. He chose the latter and I haven't heard of or seen him since." He sat down again and Shepard mirrored his action.

"Where was he the last time you had contact with him?"

"He was in one of the domed cities built for the drell, the capital in fact, near the underwater volcano, Mount Vassla. You might search for him while you investigate the underwater coordinates close to the volcano I have given you for the hanar Board Member."

"Thank you, Feron. For everything. I know what you are risking for us. Again." Liara's face was lit with worry and Shepard felt a pang of fear for her if Feron proved anything but the true friend he seemed to be and another if he was and succumbed to his disease before a cure could be found. Why had it been so easy yesterday to trust Karan Impavidus, but today she was suspicious of a man that had proved himself as much as any of her squadmates? _Because Liara could get hurt_, she knew the answer. She chastised herself inwardly, knowing Liara was as capable as she in protecting herself and judging character. As Liara had trusted Shepard to know the loyalty of the _Normandy_'s crew, she would trust Liara in the broker business.

"What about the krogan Board Member?" Shepard asked.

Feron smiled again. "It would have been more accurate to tell you earlier that I am the drell _and_ the krogan Board Member."

"How?" Liara was smiling but intrigued.

"I invented him. The war killed the original Member and left a lot of unclaimed bodies. Being on Tuchanka after the Reapers were destroyed, I was put in charge of finding a replacement. A few ost data files here and there and I had forged a replacement myself. I have an agent that I assign Member-like activities to fool anyone who may be watching."

"Brilliant." Liara beamed. She knew exactly who would take over as the Shadow Broker if she ever did retire.

Shepard was brought back from her inner battle as Liara stood, thanking Feron again. They were about to leave when Shepard nearly tripped over herself, turning back to Feron to ask "Have you heard of a Maelon Heplorn? I was told he was a contact for the Board here on Tuchanka. He seemed to have changed his ways when we last had contact, but when I heard he was working for the Board…anyway, have you seen him?"

Feron smiled broader than Shepard had ever seen him smile before as he commanded his omni-tool and spoke "Dr. Heplorn, may I see you for a moment?" Maelon entered seconds later and upon seeing the spectre, gave a startled jolt, looking at Feron. "Maelon is one of _my_ agents, Captain. He has indeed turned a new leaf, but I will allow you two to talk while I return to my work. Liara, perhaps you can assist me with something?"

As Liara and Feron tapped away and animatedly conversed gesturing toward the terminals, Shepard turned to Maelon with a blank face. "Maelon, I wasn't very pleased to find out you were dealing with the Board, but I'll assume since you are working with Feron that you deceived Jurdon Wrent?"

Maelon gulped, "Yes, Captain. One of Feron's agents is a well-placed server at a seedy bar not far from the Jurdon clan's territory. Sent me to feed him the information that would eventually be given to you by Jurdon Wrent when you faced and assuredly bested him. Wished to contact you right away, but Feron felt it unwise, given the Board's extreme reach."

"Very well, Maelon. I lost Mordin in the war and I don't want to see one of his pupils waste the knowledge he left in this galaxy. I know you had…issues between you, but he was a good man despite what you may think."

"Captain, I was completely wrong about what I said when you found me helping Clan Wyerloc. Was lost. Hadn't considered all parameters. All I could think about was curing the genophage at all costs and it nearly was at all costs. Am, as I said in my message to you during the war, only thankful that my former professor was able to use some of my research for the eventual cure that he released with your help."

"I'm glad to hear it Maelon. What happened to asking the female clans for forgiveness? Why are you with Feron?"

"Did ask their forgiveness. Many wanted to kill me, especially the mothers of daughters I killed, but Eve would not let them. Said I was darkness in a cave and that clawing at the darkness will do nothing, but finding something good in the darkness to dig out of it-that is what allows one to escape. Said that is what Mordin Solus did and that my research was the darkness necessary to discover a way out."

Shepard smiled, remembering Eve's story about becoming a Shaman and padded her utility belt which still held the small crystal Eve had used to escape her rite and given Shepard when she was on the _Normandy_. "'In the darkest hour, there is always a way out,'" Shepard quoted Eve to Maelon.

"Yes," Maelon smiled and nodded as his eye membrane blinked and his lower eyelid lifted, reminding the captain of her old friend.

"Take care Maelon," Shepard shook his hand as she left, sending Liara a message that she would read when she noticed Shepard was no longer there. She had to go see an old friend before they left.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard drove to the monument where the Shroud had once stood. Mordin's statue was as tall as the Shroud had been. There was an information kiosk that, when prompted, told visitors about Mordin's life and work and most importantly his bravery in curing the genophage. Krogan had left mementos and datapads thanking him for the cure. Several new 'families' were visiting, making the strong spectre feel a lump in her throat that she didn't allow to develop further. She had already shed her tears for Mordin.

Shepard sat at a bench in her armor, gazing up at his statue. She remembered his ramblings when they had talked before going after the Collectors. His singing. The entertainment datapad he'd left her and she'd brooded over during the party on the Silversun strip. Back on the _Normandy, _he'd made a sparse comment here and there about asari mating practices that she'd been secretly grateful for. She'd been with Liara before, but it didn't hurt to have a few things confirmed. _What a ridiculous guy you were, Mordin_ she thought, smiling to herself. _What a ridiculously great guy_.

She stood up, walked to the base of the statue, and hopped up onto it to bypass a small fence. Mordin's giant legs stood on top of Tuchankan soil. She took out the crystal chisel Eve had given her and began digging. After a while she said her goodbyes, placed the crystal in the soil, and buried it.

As she turned to leave she gave a salute, smiling as she said "It had to be you Mordin, someone else would've gotten it wrong."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard had finished her report to the Council that she was proceeding to the hanar homeworld and awaited their contact for a briefing on her findings on Tuchanka and sent it over her omni-tool with the new device for added security. She had come up to feed her fish, despite the VIs reassurance that they'd been fed. She was already responsible for too many dead fish. She tapped her thumb on the desk for a while, mulling over what to do next. Liara was compiling a manageable schedule for them to proceed on Feron's information. Her wife had also already set her own agents to work on keeping tabs on the Board Members or the people who frequented the coordinates Board Members were known to visit. Shepard decided on a visit to Tali to retrieve the strange tech again if she could wrangle it from Tali's sloth hands. She'd pissed her off last night, but hopefully the new tech had distracted her enough to forgive her.

On the engineering level, she was accosted by Tali holding the device. "Shepard, we think we've figured it out." The eager Lt. Archer was just behind her. "I've gotten all I can from it and now we just have to build another to be sure we understand it. In the meantime, here," she clasped the piece to Shepard's omni-tool and it glowed a faint blue instead of orange.

"What? Why's it blue now?"

"I assumed that was your favorite color," Tali teased. "It's one of the nifty things this can do, Shepard, though that's pathetic compared to the rest." She removed the tech and placed it on her own omni-tool.

"So I guess they're easily transferable. That's handy."

"Yes, Shepard, but let me give you a full demonstration. This tech can do a lot more than send sneaky messages." She made a sweeping gesture and the _Normandy_'s lights flickered for an instant.

"What was that?" Shepard asked.

"I am curious myself, Tali," EDI chimed in over the comm. "I am not used to being blinded, even if it is momentarily."

"Sorry EDI, I'll give you a full copy of my diagnostics and warn you next time," Tali was embarrassed at her enthusiasm. Shepard shook her head, smiling thinking how alike Tali and Liara were when they geeked out over something. The brilliant women were like kids in an instant when they found a new toy—a new archeology find or a new piece of tech. Of course, she wasn't much better with a new gun.

"So what was that?" Shepard repeated the question.

EDI answered for Tali, "My entire visual system was momentarily offline as were my controls over the _Normandy_'s diurnal cycle."

"Yes," Tali chimed in, "this tech is capable of disabling many security and sensory protocols that are monitored by virtual or artificial intelligence."

"Ok, what else you got?"

Lt. Archer reached for the piece and clasped it to his omni-tool as he set his omni-goggles over his eyes. "Captain, I think you'll like this one," he said giving another sweep and command to his tool with the attached device. He threw a handful of rice he'd gotten from the mess in the air and Shepard's eyes grew wide as he proceeded to catch every single grain at an incredible speed. "We've programed it to interact with the goggles, allowing me to see things in slow motion and the device allows the omni-tool to replicate stimulator conduits for speeding up the omni-tool's arm. For someone like you who already holds great control over your adrenaline rushes, this should make things practically come to a stop in a firefight," he grinned ear to ear.

Shepard matched the grin, finally becoming as invested as they were, wanting to clap and jump up and down. She managed to rub her hands together enthusiastically instead. "What else?" she asked eagerly.

Lt. Archer returned the device to Tali. "This one is my favorite Shepard. You'll see why." She commanded her omni-tool and out popped five miniature holo drones that began to circle the room. "They are spy drones," she said as they began to flicker out of Shepard's vision and became nigh invisible. "They can send signals when they find mechs, AI, or life signs and you can send them ahead up to twenty meters to scout an area before an ambush. Each can also detonate on command."

Shepard's head ran with the possibilities they would open up for her upcoming missions. Knowing her own proneness to incidents she asked, "How solid is it? Can it take a beating?" Then, remembering her upcoming mission, "Is it waterproof?"

Tali laughed, "Please Shepard. Even if it wasn't I could make it so, but it is," she nodded. "It is incredibly robust. Whoever destroyed the piece you found yesterday must have really wanted to see it dead."

Shepard was watching the mini drones reappear and fly around when her attention snapped back to Tali. "Maybe they didn't want the information on it to be found. See if you can recover any lost data on it."

"I will try, Shepard," Tali sighed, "but like I said, someone must have really wanted it destroyed. I've been running scans on it, but so far nothing. EDI hasn't found anything either."

"It is nearly ash, Captain," EDI added.

"Fine. Just keep trying until you think you've hit the final brick wall. What else can this thing do?"

Shepard could have sworn she saw the quarian grin in her suit, "I'll show you."

Tali was happy to gush for a couple hours about the new tech and was equally thrilled to share her gushing with Lt. Archer of Ashley's _Warsaw_. Garrus joined them in the middle of Tali's lecture, with Mordin taking a nap and Grunt watching over her. His mandibles twitched a little in possessiveness. He would deny it was jealousy.

"Shepard, it is just incredible!" Tali finished. "Archer and I believe we can replicate it before we jump tomorrow."

"Permission to stay aboard for the night, Captain?" the young lieutenant asked formally with a salute.

"At ease. Yes, you may stay," she glanced at Garrus who eyed her dangerously. "Though I thought my chief engineer was mad at me over the sleep she lost last night. Now you want to stay up all night voluntarily?" Shepard tisked.

"You really want to bring that up, Shepard?" Tali challenged her.

"Nope!" Shepard threw up her arms in surrender. "Thank you for the help last night at any rate…and" catching what she could only guess was a glare from her friend, Shepard started backing away "good luck with that." She gave Garrus a pathetic and apologetic look as she darted from Tali's gaze and overheard Donnely and Daniels arguing over who they thought would win in a fight: the captain or her quarian bestie? Shepard rolled her eyes as she exited. When she reached the lift, she was pleasantly surprised with her wife being in it as the door opened.

"Oh!" Liara was startled a little and then smiled.

"Oh yourself," Shepard teased, stepping in. "Which floor?"

"I was coming to find you actually. I wasn't joking when I said that EDI respects your privacy. She makes me comb the _Normandy_ every time I can't find you."

"I can tell her to just tell you if you'd like," Shepard leaned into Liara who had her back pressed against the lift's wall, "but where would the mystery be if I did?" She smiled teasingly as she traced Liara's jawline and was delighted to see her cheeks become a soft lilac. She nipped at Liara's neck as she asked "so which floor, Dr.T'Soni?"

"My…office…" Liara managed.

Shepard had been hoping for the loft, but pressed the crew deck's key, not letting Liara move from the slightly pinned position she held her in. "You could have just messaged me, you know. I'd come in a heartbeat."

Liara grinned this time, saying "Then where would the mystery be?"

MASS EFFECT

Shepard looked at the terminals and the schedule Liara had planned for them for the foreseeable future in bringing down the Board. They would be visiting nearly every homeworld and a few colonies as well as Omega. Less important missions were catalogued by world as well. The schedule wasn't concrete, but Liara had organized it according to the priorities they must make and Shepard would try to follow it closely, not wanting one of the Board Members to slip through her fingers.

"Captain?" Traynor's voice came over the comm.

"What is it, Traynor?" Shepard asked, her gaze not leaving the terminals.

"The Council are waiting for you at the vid comm."

"Thanks Traynor," she turned to Liara "I should go."

Liara smirked, saying "Thanks for coming by."

MASS EFFECT

Shepard stepped into the vid comm room and waited as the Council came into view.

Sparatus was the first to speak, "Captain, we've received your report. We understand the need for discretion, but we're not sure the _alleged_ Board Members and coordinates shouldn't be investigated at once by the spectres. Why go after them one at a time?"

Shepard was nearly taken aback. After defeating the Reapers the Council had been nothing but supportive, deferring to her judgment and requests with little resistance. Then she remembered who she was talking to. Given his emphasis on the 'alleged' part of his words, Sparatus wasn't pleased with the named turian Board Member along with the other information she'd sent.

She tempered her voice and tone to sound logical "If you recall Councilor, we are not sure whether some spectres are loyal to the Board or you. You trusted Saren a few years ago as one of your top agents," she paused as they shifted uncomfortably. "You should put that trust in someone who has never faltered in duty. Trust _me_. This will go a lot easier if you leave it to me and my team. We have to fight fire with fire. We keep this as quiet and covert as possible and we have a shot at defeating the entire Board. Announce to the entire spectre unit that you are running a galactic raid on the Board and some of them as well as the Board Members will disappear. We'll have wasted this intel. If you want another spectre to be on this, I suggest Ashley Williams. She's already come forward to tell us that she was contacted by the Board while I was hunting the Collectors. That is more than any other spectres have admitted and what's more she's shown where her loyalties lie."

"Why am I not surprised that you suggest another human spectre?" Sparatus challenged.

Shepard raked through her knowledge of the other spectres and refuted the statement by saying "You should also contact Spectre Jondum Bau. I've worked with him before as has a colleague of mine. I believe he is trustworthy."

Valern gave a nod, "Yes, he has certainly always done well in his duties. We will notify him at once."

"No," Shepard said too curtly before continuing. "Let me. The tech I received from my source that I referred to in my report will assure a secure transmission of the information we have. Ashley is already here on Tuchanka and will have the information directly from me as well."

Tevos finally spoke, "Captain, are you sure your source can be trusted? What if he gave you that device to better track your actions rather than hide them as he claims?"

"My source is a man that saved my life more than once as well as my wife's. He underwent arduous torture for two years until we could free him from captors who wished to sell me to the Collectors. I believe he will keep us informed and safe."

The Councilors nodded at each other in silent agreement before Tevos spoke again, "Very well, Captain. We will defer to your judgment once again. You should contact Spectre Bau and tell Spectre Williams her new mission for us. We will assign other spectres to help our rebuilding efforts. We will also leave the three of you to judge the necessary actions to take against the Board. May your hunt end well."

Shepard nodded before Sparatus gestured for the call to be maintained "Spectre Shepard, just be _sure_ that when you begin this covert raid that each Board Member is in fact a member of the Board. The identities of those you have so far are all well-respected and powerful people. There can be no mistakes or the war the Board threatens us with will indeed happen."

Shepard nodded again before changing the subject, "Councilors, there is more I'd like to discuss with your permission. Have you narrowed your choices down for whom you will appoint to the empty Councilor seat?"

Sparatus became angry, "We do not report to you, Captain. It is the other way around."

"I am only curious, Councilor," Shepard responded calmly without emotion. She'd learned from Tevos that it was the best way to pull the rug out from any outbursts he made. She had been made the informal, interim Councilor until the position was filled after she'd refused the position, but knew the job was a full time one and that she couldn't be a spectre and a Councilor. It seemed Sparatus was less open to her suggestions after her report.

Valern stepped closer, "We have, Captain. We discussed the candidates you gave us as well as the candidates the Systems Alliance suggested and we have found a candidate that we all wish to step into the seat. Unfortunately she has refused."

Shepard frowned, "Who?"

"You, Captain."

Shepard sighed, "We've been through this and I'm surprised we have to again. I am a weapon, not a diplomat or politician."

"You say this," Tevos interrupted, "but you were instrumental in negotiations during the war."

"Yeah," Shepard shrugged annoyed, "because I was able to go into battle and help each homeworld that way, not because of the nearly useless conferences we held." Shepard was becoming frustrated that they were stalling in an attempt to lure her into the seat once more and had to stop herself before saying something like 'no, I want to be _useful_'.

Sparatus remained silent, clearly not upset that Shepard was refusing once again. Shepard spoke again, "I assure you I have no plans to join the Council. I am where I belong. We need a full time human Councilor to show that the Council is not moving backward by retreated to the three of you once again."

"You'll understand our hesitation and careful selection given the last two human Councilors, Captain." Sparatus nearly growled. "Anderson abandoned the position and gave it to a traitor. Neither case bodes well or shows that humanity is ready for the responsibility."

Shepard dropped her head and shook it in disbelief. He was doing exactly what the Board wanted him to do.

"Udina was a mistake," Shepard nodded, "I never gave you the impression he wouldn't be. There's a reason I picked Anderson over him after Sovereign's attack. Anderson is no politician, but you must admit that while he held a seat on the Council, he did a fine job. It's not his fault or humanity's that the job didn't suit him. I gave you a list of fine candidates and I'm sure the Systems Alliance list is equally impressive. The Board will use your hesitation to its advantage. They will say you are regretting giving another seat to another race and do not plan to ever give seats to the others. Speaking of which," Shepard gazed from one to the other. "I understand a female Shaman krogan is aboard the Destiny Ascension with you?"

"Yes," Valern nodded.

"If it's worth anything, I give you every reassurance she would be a careful and wise Councilor. It may appear that Urdnot Wrex is in charge of Tuchanka, and in some ways he is, but in many others, it is she who holds it in its peaceful and thriving balance right now. She should stand with you. Appoint another human and add a krogan and much of the Board's claims will be challenged."

"We have considered this, Captain," Tevos agreed. "But we won't rush into a decision simply to throw off an enemy. The one who allows us to call her Eve is an excellent and viable candidate for the seat, but we are still waiting to confirm that the krogan will do their part for the galaxy after the war. It is one of the reasons Spectre Williams was sent to negotiate with Wrex. If he agrees, we will be very…willing to reciprocate."

Shepard nodded and smiled. "Good. I don't think Williams will disappoint, which means Eve will be standing next to you shortly?"

The three Councilors exchanged glances before Valern spoke "We will not confirm or deny that Spectre. It is still uncertain."

Shepard sighed quietly before standing straight. What did they think? That she'd tell Khalisah al-Jilani? More likely, they wanted Wrex to act without the foreknowledge that his actions could allow or halt Eve's appointment, but Wrex already knew that his actions were being watched. It was an unnecessary precaution as usual. She buried her thoughts, wanting to end the call. "Thank you for your time Councilors and your allowing me to proceed cautiously with the Board. I will report again after I have communicated with my fellow spectres."

Sparatus ended the transmission before she could, making her grin. _Yep, he'll never let me hang up on him again._

She hailed the _Warsaw_ which was at a nearby dock and a gruff voice answered "We read you _Normandy_."

"This is Spectre Shepard. I'd like to speak with Spectre Williams to relay orders from the Council. I can meet her in her ship in ten minutes."

"We will await your arrival, Spectre Shepard. _Warsaw _out."

MASS EFFECT

Shepard had boarded the _Warsaw _and was glad to see Wrex laughing. It meant Ash had probably succeeded in her negotiations which meant the Council would have run out of excuses for not appointing Eve.

"Hey Ash," she used her friend's name casually since it was just the three of them in the _Warsaw_'s conference room. It resembled the one Shepard had used to debrief everyone on her mission to stop Saren on the original _Normandy_. Wrex sat awkwardly in a chair that was too small for him, but held a grin on his face. "How's it going?"

"Wrex here just informed me he is willing to be the Council's knight in shining armor," Ash smiled.

"Hah! I actually said 'sure I'll help the little pyjacks rummage through the food supplies,'" Wrex punched his fists together in strangely masculine glee.

Shepard grinned, "You should tell Eve right away and Ash, why don't you call the Council? I just finished with them. They're probably still discussing some things and will be available for a comm vid."

"Flight Lieutenant?" Ash radioed.

"Yes Ma'am?" a young female voice answered over the comm.

"See if you can contact the Destiny Ascension with a request to conference with the Council. We've got some good news for them."

"Patching them through, Skipper."

"Skipper?" Shepard cocked an eyebrow as a corner of her mouth turned up.

"You said that was me now," Ash smiled, "and besides Lieutenant-Commander's a mouth full and L.C. is too informal so…"

Shepard laughed, "And Skipper isn't? Admit it, you just like being the Skipper finally,"

Ash chuckled as she spoke "Maybe."

The Council came into view. Shepard could have sworn she saw Sparatus roll his eyes when he saw she was in the room. She nearly answered with her own.

"Councilors, you'll be pleased to know that Urdnot Wrex will be sending supplies and help to the colonies you've requested."

"That is excellent news," Valern was pleased.

"Yes," Tevos added, "We are most grateful, Wrex. We will not forget this or your help during the war. We will likely conference with you again soon."

Wrex was surprisingly diplomatic by remaining silent as he merely nodded.

Sparatus turned to Shepard, "Is she informed yet?"

Shepard nearly let out a laugh at the Councilor's impatience, "No, Councilor. I only just arrived."

"See that you both report to us when you have communicated with Spectre Bau," He ended the comm link.

"Well that had to be the shortest conversation I've had with them yet, Captain. What was he talking about?" Ash questioned Shepard.

"Don't worry, I'll give you all the gory details." Shepard turned to Wrex. "Good move. That Council spot isn't too far off."

"Yeah, well, I know they're itching for a reason to not give us a seat. I'll hunt their pyjacks if they'll hunt mine." Shepard tilted her head at the krogan idiom, smirking. "Well, I'm off." Wrex got up. "Gotta get Mordin Grunt and sit in front of ranting whelps about how I need to do this and that. My head might actually be starting to get a dent from all the head-butts lately." He clasped arms with Ashley before he did so with Shepard, saying "Don't be surprised when they name me Councilor and you answer to me, my friend."

Shepard shook her head, "See ya, Wrex. Keep 'em in line."

When Wrex had left, Shepard explained everything to Ashley and told her to expect the secure intel from her when it was a bit more organized in the morning.

"Wow, Captain. I'm glad I'll be on more than freight duty for the Council. We'll be working with Spectre Bau as well?"

"Yes, he's a good spectre. He should be easy to work with. We'll each hit different systems to try to get this done as quickly, but successfully as possible. I have a feeling the turian Board Member is going to be a difficult one, so I was planning to take that one, if you and Bau don't mind. I've got Garrus and all…"

"Permission to speak freely, Captain?"

"Granted," Shepard frowned, wondering what was to come.

"Shepard I'm not your XO anymore and I'm a fellow spectre, but you're still a Captain and I'm still an L.C. I'll follow your lead on the overall mission, just let me do things my way with my team when we go on our own missions."

"Not to worry, Ash. I wasn't planning on micromanaging your missions. You've been around the block. I know you can handle it."

"Thanks Shepard."

"Thanks what?" Shepard cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

Ash rolled her eyes "Thanks Ma'am."

"I'm not sure that counts if you roll your eyes while you say it," Shepard continued to grin as she began to leave. "Like I said, I'll be in touch in the morning. Feel free to come over to the _Normandy_ any time to kick my ass out of bed. Liara's kinda been making me sleep in. Woman likes her beauty rest. Only got up at 0700 hours this morning," she shook her head.

"Right, beauty rest, Ma'am. Sure." Ash was unconvinced.

Shepard shrugged at the half truth and pointed to her ring finger, saying "Hey I've got a license," as she grinned.

"Ugh, get off my ship," Ash waved her away with a grin before she saluted and Shepard gave a casual salute back.


	7. In the Deep of It

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

_A/N: I refer to Liara's previous adventures in Kahje in the comic __Mass Effect Homworlds Issue 4. __You can find it on Youtube if you're curious and want to see some Liara action (I'm always up for Liara research), but I don't think it's necessary for you to understand the chapter. _

_Thanks again for all the feedback! I super love hearing from you!_

* * *

Chapter 7: In the Deep of It or Kahje Part I

Shepard had gathered her entire crew and squad on the CIC. Some of them knew what was going on and some didn't. It was time everyone was on the same page. They were waiting for her to begin as she stood at the galaxy map platform. "You all know that Liara and I were attacked on Earth. Then Lieutenant Cortez…Steve, fell victim when one of our Kodiaks was rigged to explode in yet another assassination attempt. Liara forwarded a message to you all asking you to come forward if you received any encrypted, anonymous messages asking for a meeting. We don't have much time before we're in deep again, so I'll ask now: has anyone been contacted?"

Glances and shrugs were exchanged for a moment as no one said anything. Shepard sighed, feeling like a school teacher wanting to know who started a food fight. "Ok, by a show of hands, who's been contacted?" Every one of them raised their hands. "Seriously people? What—"

"You were on your honeymoon, Shepard. And…" Tali began.

"And as soon as we all started getting the messages and meeting with these people, we started making sure you wouldn't find out until you had to." Garrus finished.

Shepard looked dumbstruck. "What am I? Some kind of delicate flower?"

"No, Captain" Miranda pitched in. "But you did say when you left for your honeymoon that 'anyone who wanted to know what it was like to taste the wrong end of an omni-blade should give you a call.'"

"True, but…"

"And that you enjoyed target practice as much as the next marine, especially when you could use anyone that interfered with 'captain, intel-specialist fun time' as targets," Vega added.

"I didn't say it exactly like—"

"And that if we intruded on your primitive and time-wasting holiday, we'd experience the once in a lifetime opportunity (at least for lowly non-Shepards) of being spaced," Javik continued.

"And if we still couldn't take a fucking hint, you'd let Liara deal with us," Jack chimed in.

Liara glanced at Shepard out of the corner of her eye, a small smile trying to escape.

"Which was pretty damn scary, considering she'd already given each of us a few _reminders_ herself before you left," Joker finished for them.

Liara's smile was now fully formed, but covered with a cupped hand to mask it.

"Ok, ok, I get it. So we all know about the Board, yes?"

The crew nodded in sync.

Shepard almost laughed. "Ok, great. Glad _I'm _caught up to speed. I'd like to discuss the details of your encounters with the Board individually, but we also have some leads to follow. Thanks to Lt. Archer of the _Warsaw_ and our own brilliant chief engineer, you all are going to have a codex on the information we have and a nifty new toy Tali will help you personalize for each of your talents. She'll brief all of you individually or in groups according to your skills. As far as the information goes, we know who the Board Members are or where they are and we're going after them. As this is an Alliance ship and we are on a Council mission, I don't have to tell you that this is all top secret information and it needs to stay that way. First stop is Kahje, the hanar homeworld and refuge for the drell. We'll be trying to come in contact with Kolyat Krios, Thane's son for those of you that don't know, and we want to find and neutralize the hanar Board Member."

"What about the drell Board Member, Captain?" Miranda asked.

"He's already taken care of. Krogan Board Member as well. We've been busy," Shepard said with a sneer to protect Feron's identity. "Learn the codex, work with Tali, and come see me in the conference room for our individual meetings before our ETA to Kahje. Dismissed."Tali began arranging her sessions with the crew as Traynor arranged Shepard's meetings. Shepard stepped down from the galaxy map and moseyed over to Liara. "So you gave them a few 'reminders', eh?"

"So did you," Liara smiled as she defended herself. Shepard leaned herself against a railing on the port side, her elbows propped, facing away from the busy crew. Liara leaned next to her. "I wasn't as creative as you though." She took Shepard's hand in her own.

"What'd you tell them?" Shepard smirked.

"Oh the usual. Something like 'if you disturb Shepard and me while we're away, you'll have headaches for the rest of your life and you'll beg me to kill you'."

"Not bad, T'Soni. Can I use that one?"

"If you're good."

"What did you really tell them?"

"That as an information broker, I am privy to delicate information. Their imaginations took care of the rest. I'll be in my office until we reach Kahje." She stood up to give Shepard a kiss on her cheek before heading to the lift for her office on the crew deck.

A small clearing of someone's throat forced Shepard to end her gaze after her wife. "Traynor? Got my meetings set up? What about you? You were contacted?"

Traynor was used to Shepard's barrage of questions by now. "I'm your first meeting actually." She handed Shepard a datapad, "and here is the schedule for the rest."

"Ok, let's head up to the conference room."

MASS EFFECT

"Garrus, why didn't you tell me about your meeting with these guys before Liara and I met our messengers at HQ?"

"Oh come on, Shepard. That would've ruined all the fun. And if you recall, you didn't ask until after you'd met with them. Tali and I figured you'd better hear these guys out for yourselves and we took the precautions we could. Frankly, Shepard, we wanted to see what you would do. A group, no matter how shady, that promises peace and equality seemed up your alley and the Council hasn't always been in your corner. I wanted to let you decide. I backed you when you were with Cerberus devils, I would have backed you with these guys. I'm loyal to _you_. There's no Vakarian without Shepard."

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "Garrus…I appreciate it, but…I'll tell you what I told Williams: you need to let me know about these things. If I'd known what I was walking into—"

"You what? Would have done something different? I doubt it. You would've wanted to meet with the guy anyway and I wouldn't have been able to stop you. Tali and I knew what was up and we knew we could tip you off if we had to. I think the only thing that would have gone differently is that Liara would have torn a hole through the hull trying to get out after you'd locked her up in the _Normandy_."

"I could have warned HQ," Shepard persisted. "I could have told them to be on alert. Maybe I could have prevented what happened to Steve."

"You know these guys don't play by the rules, Shepard. They already had their guys in HQ and besides they wanted to assassinate you, not attack the Alliance. You and Liara were the first ones who actually became targets in the restaurant and even then it was an poison attempt, not an all-out firefight. We didn't know these guys would actually pull a trigger until the Kodiak. Admit it: nothing would have been different except that you would have had your judgment of the Board colored by my perceptions."

"Would that have been so bad? I trust you, Garrus. If it wasn't Commander Shepard up there on the Citadel, taking out the Reapers, it might have been you."

"I'm…not so sure."

"When we helped Liara take over the Hagalaz ship, she let me check out all the files the Shadow Broker had on everyone aboard the _Normandy_. You know what yours said?" Garrus looked at her blankly then shifted uncomfortably. "It said that if it wasn't for me, you'd actually reach your potential. I shit you not. I don't give a fuck, because I already know your potential and I know you would leave if you wanted to. We're partners in crime, Garrus. There's no _Shepard_ without _Vakarian_. Don't be afraid to tell me when I'm being a total fuck up and likewise, give yourself a little credit."

"Ha! Fine, no arguments here."

"No more secrets, Garrus. If you are loyal to _me_, give me that. Just humor me."

"Fine, fine, Shepard."

Shepard sighed, relieved. "Alright, send your girlfriend in here when she's done helping everyone with that new tech. By the way, the war is over. I'm surprised Tali doesn't have a ring or necklace or whatever you or her people do."

Garrus gave an awkward shrug with an equally awkward smile. "You think she's up for it?"

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Garrus, lock it down. She's on the Admiralty board for Goddess' sake. I swear, if she becomes Tali'Zorah vas Qwib Qwib or something else equally ridiculous because you're too chicken—and yes, that's a bird joke—"

"Look I love her, Shepard and truth be told, I saw that we'll be heading to Rannoch on the schedule. I was planning on maybe…"

"Good idea," Shepard grinned, nodding.

Garrus squirmed, completely and utterly awkward.

"Riiight, Vakarian," Shepard chuckled before sobering slightly. "Look I know Tali is a grown and capable woman, but since Tali is part of my crew, one of my best friends, and her dad isn't around anymore, I'm obligated to tell you that I'll stuff you in a barrel and feed you to a thresher maw if you hurt her."

"Shepard, I would never—"

"I know." Shepard smiled again. "You told your sister and dad yet?"

"Not really…They've seen each other in vid calls, but I was planning on properly introducing her when we reach Palavan when it's…official."

"Aw, you're so cute."

"Shut up."

Shepard laughed. "Dismissed, Vakarian. Send in Tali when she's ready."

MASS EFFECT

After hours of reprimands, lectures, and reprieves, Shepard sat with her face on the conference table groaning in exhaustion. She didn't really need to talk to her people, knowing they all had their reasons for not telling her about the Board before she'd learnt about it (most of them being that she'd told them to leave her alone on pain of death during the honeymoon and they'd rushed to HQ straight after her and Liara's near poisoning), but if she was anything, she was thorough. Statements had to be taken and datapads had to be filled out. It was the Alliance way, even for Shepard. Of course the real reason she wanted to do this was that it gave her a chance to clear the air with her crew and check up with each of them. Many of them hadn't truly talked since the end of the War. Still it had been a toiling day so far and it wasn't anywhere near over.

Liara came to find her when they landed on Kahje. "Shepard? We're here. Shouldn't we get a shore team together?"

"Uh huuuh…" Shepard groaned, not lifting her face from the datapad strewn table.

Liara smiled as she trailed her fingers along the table, circling it until she reached Shepard. She massaged the captain's shoulders and kissed the crown of her head before she trailed her fingers along the table again, reaching the chair on the opposite side and sat down. "I'm ready for my meeting, Captain." Her voice was shy, but professional.

Shepard picked her head up a bit at that, peering at her wife. "Why would I need to meet with you? I already know you met with someone from the Board and I in fact interrogated the woman who met you."

"But you never questioned me on the matter," Liara smiled.

"I'm not exactly suspicious. My wife is the Shadow Broker, you know," she teased as she sat up.

"Still," Liara cocked her head slightly, purring "Regulations are regulations."

Shepard smiled and rolled her eyes as sweetly as she could. "I think I would have noticed a wall in your mind by now."

"Shepard, just play along," Liara rolled her eyes a little in response.

"Fine." She pretended to examine a datapad. "Dr. T'Soni, I see you received a message just after I did. You immediately told me and in fact let me read the message. Then we proceeded to our meetings and both became a little violent when the other was threatened. I interrogated your messenger and found out you were offered the asari Board Member position. You refused it. Did I miss anything?"

Liara laced her fingers, resting her chin on them and her elbows on the table, looking as innocent as she could. "I suppose I _did _have a little incident when they threatened you."

"Yes, yes," Shepard pretended to be stern. "We can't have that. I always say violence is never the answer."

Liara's lips twitched at the corners, before she turned shyly away. "I can't promise it won't happen again, Captain."

"Well then I better keep my eye on you, Doctor," Shepard said, trying not to grin.

"You'd better had…" Liara warned as she stood to exit the conference room, waving behind her as she sauntered toward the CIC. She smiled to see that Shepard was chasing after her.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"How would you describe this place? Muggy? Humid?"

"Wet," Shepard replied to Vega. They were just outside the domed city above Mount Vassla, waiting for further transport. She cupped a hand to run it up her striped arm as if washing herself in the shower and was rewarded with a sizeable amount of water in her cupped palm when she reached her shoulder. Curious, she shook, resembling a dog when it got out of a bath; drops flew from her and she laughed.

"Tch! _Boba_," Vega complained even though he was already soaked as well.

"And you wonder why I call you primitive, human." Javik scoffed.

"I think Kahje is quite lovely," Liara smiled as she mused over her omni-tool with its new device that Tali had customized for her and Liara had further tinkered with all the way to Kahje during the shuttle ride.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Shepard smiled. As different as many of the worlds she'd visited had been from one another, this was the first that truly felt _alien_. "Besides, you haven't even looked up from that thing. How do you know it's 'quite lovely'" Shepard retorted with a smirk.

"I've been here before, Shepard. Just before Mars. I'm not nearly as _enthralled_ as you are," she said as she gave her own smirk, but maintained her gaze with the omni-tool.

"Har har," Shepard rolled her eyes.

"What? I don't get it." Vega looked at the pair.

"N-nothing." Shepard said, looking anywhere but at Liara to avoid a blush. "Liara, you said one of your contacts was going to meet us?"

"Yes. He's not exactly what you would call a 'prince charming' so don't get your hopes up."

"What's his soul name? 'Regards an asari and is not convinced?'"

"He's a drell, Shepard. Not a hanar," she ignored the rib.

"Darn. Hanar are hilarious."

"I hate to disappoint," a gargled voice said behind her.

Shepard turned around with a cocky eyebrow to appraise the speaker. A drell stood before her. Unlike Thane, this man was anything but stealthy or humble in his stance. He held his hands at his thermal-clip riddled belt in an overt gesture, looking at her with a calculating grin as if she was something to pilfer more than anything else. The gaze was almost as skillful as Aria's, but his lust wasn't for her, but for what she could do for him. His features were entirely different than any other drell she'd seen before: his crest was dark, almost black in color and the majority of his face was rust colored except for his green chin and grey eyes. "Quoyle?" Shepard asked, though it was unnecessary.

"Hello, Captain. Liara and I have worked together before. Her _generosity_ was appreciated the last time I escorted her to her precious Prothean ruins. I understand you are interested in diving near Mount Vassla. Depending on how generous of spirit _you_ are, I might be able to help."

"You needn't bother with the barely concealed propositions, Quoyle. I messaged you before we arrived that we'd pay you handsomely." Liara asserted, finally lifting her eyes from her new toy.

"Just how handsomely we talkin' Liara? I was at the ugly end of a phantom's sword the last time I helped you dive."

"As handsomely as before, plus some, Quoyle. Only this time you get to keep it instead of it going toward the Cresting Bloom celebration."

Quole straightened a little and surprised Shepard with a slight bow, "I am yours for your time here, then. But I'll give you the same warning I gave Liara last time: if I suspect you'll do anything funny, I won't hesitate to shoot any of you."

"Ohhhh no," Vega let out as Liara tried to grip Shepard to stop her.

_Liara was too late. Shepard had already snaked her arm over Quoyle's slightly bent head. Her other hand gripped her wrist to form a choke hold. It was a bittersweet hold—one that allowed complete and easy control, but didn't allow her to see the expression of its victim. She felt a strange appreciation for Aria's no-nonsense front choke when she'd nearly choked Petrovsky on Omega, but this man required a more careful approach and one that would make her certain that he'd at least think twice about ever following through with his threat. The time it took to second guess himself would be the same amount of time she'd use to end him before he could make his move. _

_Several hanar and their servant drells paused, uncertain they should intervene. Before Quoyle could pass out, she threw off his already reasonably questionable balance, tripping him with her leg so that he landed on his back and her pistol was aimed point blank at him as he hit the floor. She smirked at how what little Thane had taught her came rushing back to her and hoped he'd taught Kolyat much more for her to learn. "I don't appreciate threats aimed at those I care about, especially those directed at my wife. Me? Threaten me all you like. I've done nothing but shoot anyone who's ever tried to make good on their threats, including the Reapers. Well, that's not true. A few are rotting in prison; sometimes I stab them or blow them up, but you get the point. If you think I can't find another drell to accept my generosity after I dispatch you, think again. Liara's done you a favor. Fucking act like it." _

It all flashed through Shepard's mind in a second. Her gaze clouded and she allowed a slight smirk to reveal itself at what she _could _do if she wanted to. However, she let Liara's grip catch her. Liara trusted him enough for the job at hand and this wasn't the first time Shepard had been threatened as proper introductions were made. Hell, Jack had been far more explosive…literally.

Shepard answered, indifferent "I don't think that will be a problem," she said, relaxing as she took a step back and crossed her arms to show she wasn't impressed. As little as she could expect to blend into any crowd ever again after her defeat of the Reapers, undue attention might tip off the wrong person.

"Good," Quoyle allowed a cocky sneer to envelop his features. "Liara, this way." He waved for them all to follow.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard gripped the controls to their diving vehicle as Liara, Vega, Javik and a flitter of stealth that gave Kasumi away gripped their seats. How did Shepard manage to make a free-floating, underwater dive bumpy?

"Shepard, you really must let me or Quoyle drive on the way back," Liara insisted.

"Oh come on, I've never driven one of these things. I couldn't pass the chance up," Shepard grinned as she experimented with the diving vehicle's controls.

Quoyle looked back at their passengers amused, then down at an almost giddy Shepard and frowned. For all his bravado, he knew the woman sitting at the controls was dangerous—a hero, but dangerous. Anything she was here for probably would be too. His dive and confrontation with Cerberus when he'd helped Liara before the Reaper War had been dangerous enough without the famous and infamous Commander, turned Captain, Shepard. What could possibly be that new danger? The Reapers and Cerberus were gone.

Liara hadn't been exactly forthcoming about this dive. She'd merely stated that she wanted to take him up on his offer he'd extended on her last mission to see the Mount Vassla Prothean ruins. He doubted a fully armed and armored Shepard and a monstrosity of human muscle as well as the last living Prothean added to his diving party would yield a purely academic expedition.

"Captain, you'd better let me take controls for the landing. It can be a bit tricky," Quoyle lied as he slid into the seat and Shepard stood. The vehicle became fluid immediately as they glided further into the depths, toward the city at the base of Mount Vassla. Shepard returned to her seat to retrieve her helmet that she'd need for oxygen. Tali had also designed an attachment for their armor with the same contra-gravitic packs containing mass effect fields that hanar normally used to adapt to the pressure of gaseous atmospheres. They'd use them for the opposite effects on Kahje.

The dive vehicle had a chamber for entering and exiting gas and liquid environments, not unlike the decontamination rooms on larger ships. They crowded into it, waiting for the water to fill before they could exit. As the door opened, Shepard couldn't help gasping. The city was beautiful. She stepped out onto an expertly carved, but organic path created by hanar manipulation of Mount Vassla's magma. Buildings were formed from the magma as well and though it should have been dark at this depth, the entire city shown with brilliant bioluminescence.

"Which way to the archives?" Liara asked, breaking the captain's trance.

"Follow me," Quoyle responded. Liara and Javik quickly followed, unimpressed or too distracted to admire the view.

Vega and Shepard and they suspected Kasumi hung back. "Do you believe this?" Vega asked over the radio.

"It's incredible," Shepard nodded. "It makes the Silversun strip look downright boring."

"Keiji used to love it here," Shepard heard Kasumi though she didn't see her. She saw Vega sigh exasperated.

"I better catch up," Shepard said to interrupt the awkwardness. Let Kasumi and Vega talk about it or not as long as she didn't have to get in the middle of it. She became part of the traffic flow of bodies along the magma path, trotting as easily as she ever had on the Presidium. Tali was good. She caught up to them quickly and began walking alongside her wife. "This is amazing," she said, squeezing Liara's hand before she let go and approached Quoyle who was slightly ahead in the lead. "The Prothean ruins are in a hanar cathedral?"

"Yes, Captain. As you know, they refer to the Protheans as the Enkindlers and often worship them for the gift of speech."

"Aside from paying reverence, why else would a hanar spend a lot of time there?"

"I can't think of many other reasons, Captain, aside from perhaps your wife's academic motivations."

"Ever been in a firefight down here?" Shepard asked, truly curious.

Quoyle looked at her in surprise. "A few times, why?"

"I know in theory that my guns and everything works the same way down here, but it'd be interesting to test that theory."

"Are you planning on testing it?" Quoyle became agitated.

"No, but if we don't, is there an equivalent to an Armax Arsenal Arena?"

"I'm afraid not," Quoyle smirked, realizing Shepard was simply curious. "The hanar are not terribly dexterous with firearms and drell are trained in the dome cities.

"Damn!" Shepard cursed in disappointment.

Quoyle studied her for a moment before commenting, "Captain, I've seen footage of you in battle, I've heard the stories about your first days as a spectre, then your work with Cerberus to take down the Collectors, and of course your ultimate defeat of the Reapers. I gotta say, you don't fit the bill."

Shepard smiled beneath her mask. "I hate to disappoint," she repeated his first words to her.

"More confused than disappointed. I thought anyone with your service record was probably insane and would shoot me as soon as look at me. I half expected you to blow up at me back in the domed city of Mount Vassla, when I threatened you. I was hoping it would provoke you and it would at least be on my terms if you were going to do anything."

Shepard smirked, "I thought about it, but I'm trying to keep as low a profile as I can while I'm here."

"So under different circumstances…?"

"I would have put you in a choke hold until you nearly passed out, landed you on your back, and pointed my pistol at you point blank, telling you to never threaten my wife again although with much more colorful language, as you can imagine."

The drell's big eyes blinked a few times before saying, "I _can_ imagine. So you are insane."

"Like you said, anyone with my service record…" Shepard chuckled.

"Right."

"So tell me about yourself, Quoyle. You were under the Compact until recently, correct?"

"Yeah. I was free to leave the Compact after the war ended. I don't think they expected you to end it as quickly as you did."

"Can't please them all."

Quoyle heard Shepard chuckle once more over the radio. _Yep, she's insane_.

"You don't seem as 'honored' as a drell friend of mine was about being chosen to serve under the Compact."

"I would never refuse to pay my debts to the hanar and it was an honor, but I'm not one for serving others. I know humans have a stigma about indentured servitude; it has nothing to do with that. I just like being able to do what I need to do on my own terms."

"Understandable," Shepard nodded. "What are your plans now that you don't have someone making them for you?"

"I plan on doing what I am now. I'll do a job when it comes to me. We're here, Captain."

Shepard stopped, pausing to take in the gargantuan cathedral built into Mount Vassla in front of her. It glowed slightly in the same bioluminescence of the city. The peak was shaped suspiciously like Javik's head with four yellow windows where his eyes would be. The crest stretched to the top of the volcano. Steps had been built for alien species to make their way to the entrance, or the mouth. Shepard looked from Javik to the cathedral as she waited for the rest of their party.

"Yes, human. It is obviously designed after my species," Javik growled over the radio.

"It's much prettier," Shepard remarked, grinning.

A hanar stopped her as they climbed the stairs. Zaeed had been right; hanar had a good grip. The hanar's smooth and somehow airy voice came over her communicator. "Pardon this one. This one has been asked to accompany you."

"Why?" Shepard asked, projecting her voice through the external communicator.

"This one cannot say."

"Then _this_ one will not comply," Shepard tried to part from the hanar's grip, but failed. "I would hate for the steps to this shrine to be splattered in jellyfish. Take your tentacles off me."

"Please, Spectre. This one holds a mutual friend that does not wish to see you come to harm. The divine and sacred shrine of the Enkindlers is littered with many enemies and it is unorthodox for outsiders, even drell, to enter without a hanar guide or permission. You must come with this one to avoid any further detection than that which you have already received. The last living Enkindler can serve as a distraction while this one takes you to our friend." _Actually that was the plan,_ Shepard thought. She had already intended to use the Javik as a distraction while her and her team scouted out the temple.

Quoyle spoke through the radio rather than the external communicator. "I have implants that can read his bioluminescence. He's being sincere."

Pretending she'd heard nothing, Shepard relaxed, saying "Please take me to our friend, then."

"Follow this one."

The hanar hovered effortlessly just above the steps as the party climbed Mount Vassla, approaching the Enkindler cathedral.

When they entered, Javik scoffed at the overly lavish decor. "My people did not build these ridiculous archives." Platinum, dynamic statues of Protheans depicted the history of the Enkindlers bestowing speech upon the hanar along the magma walls.

"No," Liara confirmed. "The archives were here and when the hanar discovered them, they built the cathedral to house them."

"Shepard?" Liara spoke to her privately over the radio. "Should Javik and I make a distraction now?"

"Yes," Shepard replied, "but take Vega."

"We would be fine without him."

"This splits our party evenly if anything happens, Liara. I'm not being overprotective."

"I suppose," Liara granted.

Liara's voice became uncharacteristically theatric as she clicked her external communicator on for the cathedral to hear. "Javik, this is it! The most divine shrine to your people: the Enkindlers! You must be overwhelmed by their adulations."

A hanar approached, bursting in his bioluminescence. "You…you are an Enkindler?"

Javik glared at Liara then surrendered under her answering glare, turning back to the hanar in disgust. "Yes."

"This one is unworthy!"

Hanar abandoned their Prothean archives throughout the cathedral, swiftly gliding to surround Javik, Liara, and Vega as they worshiped the Prothean. Many drell counterparts followed, though a few remained at their stations. The distraction was enough for the hanar guiding Shepard's team to lead them down a narrow, hardened magma path leading further into the volcano. Shepard readied her pistol in precaution, silently signaling Kasumi and Quoyle to do the same. They tunneled further and further up the volcano, traveling toward its apex in a winding path as they did so. The hanar stopped finally at a wall where the path ended. He waved a tentacle, activating his omni-tool and the wall slid, revealing a chamber. "You must flush the water from the chamber before you can open it. This one will wait here to protect your exit."

"I thought you needed drell because there is little you can do in a fight," Shepard questioned.

"In gaseous environments, the hanar are quite helpless, but this is Kahje, Spectre. This one is not without defense in Kahje waters." A spark of energy resembling an overload erupted from a tentacle behind the hanar.

Shepard raised her brows and gave a two fingered salute to the hanar as she and her team stepped into the chamber. She activated the chamber once it was closed. "Here's hoping this isn't the button that fills the chamber with lava."

"Fantastic, Shep. Just what I want to hear in a sealed chamber," Kasumi sighed into Quoyle's and Shepard's radio feeds.

"Sorry," Shepard laughed. "But it's not like you wouldn't find a way to escape."

Quoyle looked shocked as he spun around to see where the other voice had come from. "Who…what…?"

"She's with me, don't worry." Shepard assured him as the chamber began to empty itself of water. "Don't let on that you know about her to whoever's waiting for us." The door opened when the last of the water was sucked out. Shepard stepped into a dim room which she would have called an office if it weren't for the bed and exposed toilet. A drell was standing in the corner, watching a videofeed of the cathedral's inner sanctum, smiling at Javik's protests and insults to the hanar surrounding him.

"Bringing an Enkindler on a mission to the hanar homeworld as a distraction. My father would be proud, Captain Shepard."

Shepard lifted her helmet, revealing a wide grin. "Kolyat!"

MASS EFFECT

"Liara T'Soni—I will personally see to at least _your_ extinction," Javik communicated via their radio feed.

"I'm sure Shepard only needs a few minutes, Javik." She smirked at his glare as more hanar came to feel him with outstretched tentacles, in awe at his presence. And she thought _she_ had idolized the Protheans.

"Besides, Javik," Vega put in, "This would be the perfect time to have a little fun. Tell them the Enkindlers deserve an even bigger cathedral or something."

"Primitive beings," Javik shouted through his external communicator. "I am the only living Enkindler. I have come to you from the ages long past. I demand your sacrifice in the form of appetizers. You may boil or fry yourselves. I have no preference."

"Not bad," Vega gave a nod in approval. "Tell them to bring a pizza too."

Liara brought a hand to her forehead and the other to a hip in worry. "This is how we start a cult, isn't it?"

Before Vega could laugh, a bioluminescent signal was sent and he was stung from behind by one of the adoring hanar. He dropped to his knees as Liara sent a singularity into the crowd at Vega's six. Hanar twirled and became tangled together as they were caught by its pull. Vega dispensed a medi-gel as his shields came back online. Javik's Dark Channel traveled from one hanar to the next as a few drell entered the fight.

MASS EFFECT

"Captain, I'm pleased to see you." Kolyat's voice had become a bit more gargled than the last time Shepard had seen him. "It must mean I'll finally be getting out of here. I was abducted by someone and brought here. They won't even tell me who they are—just that my father worked for them and if I ever want to leave this room I must give them my body to them as well. I promised my father I wouldn't follow his path and I won't."

"Wait," Shepard interjected, "you mean you're a prisoner, here? That hanar brought us here, saying he was a friend. Quoyle, here, said he was sincere."

"He is. He has given me what little comforts you see here and when I saw you in the cathedral, I asked him to bring you to me."

"Why would he do that?"

"He is the 'right hand' of my would be employer as you would say, but he was a friend of my father's and mine as I was growing up. He guards me to not only keep me in here as he is ordered, but to keep me safe. We've been waiting for an opportune time to escape. You and your team certainly present an opportunity."

"Were you contacted before they abducted you?"

"Yes. It was an encrypted message. I met with someone on Surkesh just after the memorial service you held for my father. I was working with salarian scientists to bring a cure to Keplar's syndrome, having received funding from the Council, Councilor Valern in particular. When I refused to continue my father's work when I met their messenger, they took me. I've been here since."

"We'll get you out of here, Kolyat," Shepard assured him. "Do you know anything else?"

"I don't and my guard knows as little as I or he is further protecting me by not telling me anything."

"What kind of resistance are we facing?"

"There are both drell and hanar below that serve whoever is holding me here. They are collecting data from the archives, probably to rediscover what the Protheans knew—technology, medicine, et cetera." He paused and held a small smile on his lips. "My father taught me well as a boy and made sure I had training while he was away, but I don't think even he would be a match for them alone. But you're here and we might just have a shot."

It occurred to Shepard that she had not yet truly faced her enemy. Tuchanka was largely controlled by friends—either Wrex, Eve, or Feron. The base she had infiltrated was truthfully Feron's base. Whereas on Earth, the Board had made two attempts on her life in under twenty-four hours. It might be as dangerous on Kahje. Here, the hanar Board Member probably held most of the power. There would be no backstage puppet masters watching her back during this mission.

"We can take 'em, Captain," Quoyle surprised her.

"You didn't exactly sign up for this," she turned to him.

"I was hired to bring you here and back, wasn't I?"

"Fine. I won't refuse your help. Kasumi, can you figure a way out of here that won't involve bullets?"

"I suggest we ask the guard," Kasumi materialized, as she placed an arm on Quoyle's shoulder to unnerve him. He didn't disappoint. He bolted for the other side of the room, near the vid terminal.

"Ha, ha," Shepard rolled her eyes. "I meant after that."

"Time to put our new toys to work, Sheppy."

"Before you start working on a plan, you should take a look at this," Quoyle insisted.

Shepard approached the vid terminal and paled. Liara was in the middle of a firefight with dozens of hanar and drell. A drell approached her, kicking her behind her crest at a precise point that knocked her out. He scooped her up as Vega attempted to intervene, but was caught by the tentacles of a hanar and was electrocuted. Javik began to pull her with his biotics, but fell when a hanar restrained him and a drell beat the back of his head with a rifle. They picked up them up and began to leave the cathedral.

"Fuck! Liara!" Shepard bound for the chamber, but Quoyle stopped her. "I won't be a paragon of virtue this time if you don't move out of my way, Quoyle."

"Captain, it's a trap. They're trying to lure you out."

"It's fucking working. Get out of my way."

"Shep, he's right. We need to be careful if we want to get them back," Kasumi reasoned.

Shepard let a heavy breath out. "I'm fine," she snarled. As much as she hated seeing Liara in trouble, she'd seen it over and over again and had never failed to follow through with a mission or to make sure they both made it out alive. She just needed to get down there. "Get in the chamber." They obeyed and replaced their helmets with Kolyat joining them, putting on his own. "Kasumi," Shepard continued her orders, "you go ahead of us, sending spy drones after them and link a tracer to my omni-tool. Keep on them in stealth. I don't want you to lose sight of them."

"Aye, Shep."

"Quoyle, you'll stick with me and we'll handle anyone who tries to get in our way. Will your guard join us?" Shepard asked Kolyat.

"Yes."

"Have him take you out of the cathedral as a prisoner. We shouldn't blow his cover. Have him say that Captain Shepard is after you and he has to get you to safety if anyone asks. Kasumi, keep them updated on your location as well." Kasumi nodded, going into stealth mode as the chamber opened.

Shepard didn't wait for Kolyat to explain the situation to his guard. She commanded her omni-tool to bring down her omni-goggles inside her helmet as she raced down the tunnel just after Kasumi. When she found the opening to the main sanctum, Kasumi ran ahead to the cathedral's entrance. Shepard kicked in her adrenaline, using the new slowing features of the Board's device as well. A drell, likely moving faster than she could have reacted to ordinarily was easily manageable. As he moved to kick her as Liara had been, her arm's stimulators allowed her to overcome his speed and block. The same arm flicked as it became an omni-blade and sliced at his throat. She pushed off of him to gain momentum. A hanar tried to snag her with a tentacle, but his movements were too slow and the tentacle was severed off. Everyone was too slow. As her adrenaline waned, the new device's powers remained, allowing her to still avoid hanar tentacles grasping for her at all angles. She released a weighted frag grenade that would denotate with the added pressure of the water around them, making it an incredible explosion that Shepard didn't bother to look back at. She reached the shrine's entrance and bounded down the stairs, radioing Joker, "Shepard here. If there are any ships that decide to make a break from Kahje, obtain their signatures!"

"Aye Ma'am!" Joker sounded surprised, but determined. He'd been with Shepard long enough to follow orders and make jokes later when she used her 'commander' voice.

"Kasumi, where are you?"

"Sending you our location now, Shepard. They're in a divecar. You should get the one we came down in and follow. When you're close, I'll corrupt the controls. In the meantime I'll slow them down."

"I'm not going all the way back to that dive vehicle. There's a better one right here." Shepard growled as she commandeered an armed one nearby instead.

"Or you could do that," she heard Kasumi's amusement. That was good. That meant things weren't too bad yet.

She let Quoyle take the wheel when the water emptied from the vehicle's chamber and the door opened to let them in. She tapped in Kasumi's tracer to the vehicle's mapping system and Quoyle began his underwater chase after them.

To Shepard's annoyance, the vehicle shook when it took a hit from behind. She took to the guns at the stern of the vehicle and sent a torpedo to the vehicle chasing them, hitting it, but it wasn't enough. She squeezed out rapid fire as the torpedo's barrel cooled. The enemy weaved at every angle, avoiding the shots, but Shepard sent another torpedo, making the vehicle crash. Before it hit the ocean floor, several hanar that had been clinging to it, pushed off from it to swim after them. They stuck onto their vehicle's roof and began sending electric pulses along its body, attempting to overload the controls.

Shepard grabbed Kolyat at his shoulders and calmly asked "Can you set up a barrier?"

"I, I think so," Kolyat nodded, stepping away and concentrating. The blue pulses edged outward, spreading to envelop the vehicle. It worked. The hanars' pulses did nothing anymore. "I'm not sure how long I can hold it," Kolyat breathed.

"Just hang on Kolyat. We're almost there," Shepard encouraged him as their vehicle did indeed approach Kasumi's mark on the map.

"Kasumi we're two-hundred meters behind you. Slow them down a little more."

"Will do Shep." Kasumi latched on to the vehicle with her omni-tool, turning off one of the engines. Quoyle was on them in a manner of seconds.

"We're here Kasumi. Stop them."

Kasumi moved to the front of the vehicle, gave her signature salute as she put on the finishing touches. The vehicle stalled and crashed relatively gently to the ocean's floor after having been slowed down already. Shepard saw a green barrier around it, protecting it from damage. Javik had regained consciousness.

Shepard was already commanding the chamber to open, readying her pistol and goggles again. When they landed beside the vehicle, they piled into the chamber and waited. "There are probably hanar still on top of us and we might have company from the other vehicle. Be ready." She handed Kolyat her assault rifle. "Your father wouldn't begrudge you defending yourself."

Kolyat bowed his head. "Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness."

"Amen," Shepard breathed as the door opened.

A hanar was already waiting, but her adrenaline and the Board's device were already at work too. Her pistol fired as true as it ever did, falling the hanar after two shots. Another three began to swarm, but Quoyle released a burst of fire into them as Kolyat threw them with his biotics. Shepard ran through the water to the other vehicle. Kasumi was already overriding the emergency controls to open the diver's chamber room. When the door opened, Shepard stepped in telling the others to guard them on the outside. The next twenty seconds as the chamber emptied itself of water were excruciating. Shepard's pulse throbbed against her throat, her chest, in her palms. At the last second, just as the door's latch began to open, she kicked in her adrenaline. Unsurprisingly, she stepped into a hostage situation. A drell pointed his pistol at a conscious and livid Javik while another held Vega and Liara in his biotics, both appearing unconscious still.

The one with the pistol spoke, "Captain Shepard, our master would like to speak to you. Come with us and we will not harm your friends."

Shepard shrugged as she holstered her pistol. "Done."

"Radio your companions outside to get in their diver and drive in the opposite direction. We have their signature. If they don't cooperate, one of your people gets a bullet."

"Fine." She conceded again and radioed the directions to Kasumi.

"Got it, Shep," Kasumi radioed back, inaudible to the hostage takers. "I'll send the diver away, but I'll stay on top of you under stealth."

Javik scowled at her. "Why do you cooperate? Are you that weak? Just because Li-"

Shepard interrupted with a sharp answer, "You are ordered to remain silent unless I or they command otherwise, Commander." She used his rank to solidify her tone.

The drell with the pistol looked from her to the Javik then told the driver in the forward compartment to go. "Sit," he commanded her.

"Who do you work for?" Shepard asked, though she had a very good idea who it was.

"My master. You will meet him soon enough."

Shepard watched Liara and Vega in her peripheral vision and began to calculate her actions once the drells took her exactly where she wanted to go.

_You ok? _Shepard thought frantically though she didn't show it. Liara's eyes were closed, masking the black that should have told her captors she had joined minds with Shepard the moment she stepped into the diver.

_I'm fine_. _What's the plan? _

_We let them take us straight to the hanar Board Member._

_He'll have troops. He'll be ready for us._

_We can take them and we would have had to face them eventually anyway. Vega's the only one still unconscious, unless he was wise enough to fake it too. _

A snore from Vega nearly made them both laugh despite the situation, but Shepard suppressed it so that Liara wouldn't be all the more likely to join her.

_Guess not_.

_Shepard, what about Quoyle? Kasumi?_

_Kasumi's riding along with us outside and Quoyle is with Kolyat._

_You found him?_

_Right, you weren't there. _Shepard played back the events that had just occurred after Liara's abduction.

_I didn't know Thane well, but from you, I can tell he'd be so proud of Kolyat. _

_He would be. Goddess, Liara I miss him. He was there for me when…_

_When I wasn't._

_Not that way. You know that. _

_But he was in other, just as important ways, my love, and I'm glad. Just as you are thankful for Feron. _

_We should probably think about this another time. _

_Agreed. I see you approve of your new toy from that last bit of action. It nearly stops time. _

_It's aaaammaaaazing. _Shepard drew out the thought and then became serious again to discourage a laugh she felt building in Liara. _Do you have any guesses so far on the hanar's identity? Recognize any of his goons?_

_An attack at the Mount Vassla cathedral confirms that he must be very important. Not only as a Board Member, but in hanar society as well if he controls Mount Vassla. _

_I'm starting to understand why Sparatus wanted me to make sure about these Board Members. Blowing up an Enkindler cathedral looks kinda bad. _

_We defended ourselves. _

_That's not how he'll see it. _

_You know, if you wanted to, you could always hint that you know about him and his mistress in the lower wards…or what used to be the lower wards. Though she is less than necessary to galactic stability, she made it onto the Destiny Ascension._

_That's kinda sweet in a disgusting way. We're getting close, babe. Stay limp and quiet, but stay in my head. _

_I'm so glad that's not something you tell me frequently—the stay limp and quiet part. _

_Not listening, not listening, not listening. You can't say something like that. I'll blush. _

_Sorry. _Liara re-ran images of their earlier encounters to steel her wife again.

_Thanks._

_Always._

MASS EFFECT

They had reached what she guessed to be the hanar Board Member's headquarters—like the other buildings at the base of Mount Vassla, it was a dome structure of magma interlaced with bioluminescent coral. The ceiling or rather the hole where there would have been a ceiling on a terrestrial building was the entrance, the hanar swam into it while the drell used a separate entrance. The driver held Liara over a shoulder while the biotic lifted Vega. The drell with the pistol pointed for Shepard and Javik to move forward. Shepard half expected the drells to ask her to disarm, but when she entered the structure, it became clear why he hadn't bothered. A hanar, likely the Board Member, floated at the center of the dome, surrounded by drell and hanar troops, but was also armed with a grenade in each of his many tentacles—enough to take out the entire structure and her crew.

"Captain Shepard," the central hanar greeted her. "You have made this one sincerely jubilant."

"Why's that?" Shepard asked as she scanned the area for cover and told her wife to keep calm, but be ready through the joining. Liara could see what Shepard saw and had been fighting the urge to attack. It was all she could do to not pulse in biotics and remain limp over the drell's shoulder.

"This one did not have to lift a single tentacle to bring you here. You complied quite easily. What's more, you brought this one Dr. Liara T'Soni and an N7 marine, both of whom have declared themselves enemies of the Board."

"I aim to please," Shepard kept the banter going. "I assume I'm speaking to the hanar Board Member?" The longer she stalled the hanar, the better she could plan. She edged closer to him.

"This one is the last Board Member you will meet Captain. This one is a little disappointed the last of the Enkindlers will have to die as well, but is overjoyed he will accompany this one in death."

Shepard's head jerked to focus her attention on the hanar. _Suicide bomber. Great. _"Enlighten this one before you do anything," Shepard pretended to plead as she took another step forward.

"What do you desire to know?" the hanar pulsed.

"The Council is making efforts as we speak to help the entire galaxy recover from the Reapers. They're considering candidates from other races to join them. Why fight now, when it looks like the very goals the Board claims to hold are within reach?" Shepard was only two meters from him.

"The Council has faltered too many times in the past. They will do what they can to appease the masses, but never give true peace and equality. You know what it took to gain a seat for the humans and at what cost it came. It should not take an act of war for the Council to accept the wisdom of others."

"Fair point, but that war has already happened and the races have already proved themselves. It might take a little time—all politics takes time—but they'll gain their seats as well." Shepard closed the gap further as she spoke more urgently. "Right now, our galaxy is fragile. We just faced the worst threat that any sentients have ever faced and for once the Reapers lost." Her voice seethed, her anger escaping "and I didn't save this galaxy so that people like you could start blowing themselves up."

"The Council has no right to decide when the other races are ready if they themselves cannot lead. Do you forget, Captain, that Tevos nearly lost Thessia? That Sparatus will always challenge you? That Valern did not support you, while his own STG did? They cannot even select a replacement human Councilor. Enough of this. You will not be enlightened and this one is ready to meet the Enkindlers."

"You can enlighten me on one other thing!" Shepard appealed, letting desperation coat her tongue.

"This one doubts it."

"If you plan on taking us all to the Enkindlers, then there is no harm in telling me why your people were stationed in the cathedral."

"This one will no longer indulge you, Spectre, servant of the Council. Find peace in the Enkindlers' voices."

He dropped the grenades. Shepard's adrenaline kicked as she shouted in her mind for Liara to envelop the hanar and the grenades in a stasis bubble as she sent a signal to Vega's omni-tool to release a medi-gel, waking him up. Javik sent a Dark Channel across the troops. She set her device to increase the effects of her adrenaline rush and the battle became hers. The device's stimulators sped up her arm's movements. This, in combination with her adrenaline rush and the device's ability to make her opponents seem to nearly freeze in place, made her aim effortless. Her pistol fired and struck one enemy after another as true as if she were at point blank while she practically dodged bullets, seeing them coming before they could hit. Kasumi shadow striked an enemy behind her. Liara sent a singularity as Javik slammed, creating a biotic explosion. Shepard had forgotten how much she enjoyed working with the two at the same time. Liara's favorite biotics held enemies in place while Javik's flung them through the air. Biotic explosions surrounded the battlefield in a strangely ordered chaos that Shepard thrived on.

The adrenaline pumping through the captain's veins, fueled by the battle, left her all the more aware that something was wrong. This was too easy. Her and her team were good, but this was a powerful enemy in front of her. The hanar had in fact, brought her here, yet they had overcome his forces in seconds. Before she could order Liara to let her speak to the hanar, a drell that had been bounding for her since the Board Member had dropped his grenades, sent a small pulse of biotics to disengage her oxygen behind her neck. She now realized had been the plan all along. The grenades were a distraction and a bluff so that she wouldn't notice the drell. The hanar hadn't planned on dying after all. Liara renewed the stasis on the Board Member and threw a warp at a hanar now enveloping the spectre. Shepard heard a hiss as air escaped her suit and water burst in. Her mind flashed to the only other moment she'd experienced anything like this—when the Collectors had destroyed the _Normandy SR1_ and she'd struggled as her air escaped into space.

This had to end now.

She lowered the contra-gravitatic settings on her suit and let herself float above the battle scene. She signaled the rest of her crew to run and take cover as she shot into the crowd below. Liara looked up at her in panic as she grasped Shepard's plan. Liara fled to cover outside the structure with the rest of the team. She nearly disobeyed, but relied on her wife's judgment, releasing her stasis when Shepard sent her the signal.

The force of the explosion as the Board Member's grenades hit the ocean floor, engulfing him and his troops, shot Shepard toward the surface. She exhaled as she'd been trained in basics, knowing her lungs were expanding in size as she rose. Shepard switched the contra-gravitatic settings again to compensate for the pressure change, hoping it would keep her from going any further up or more of the dissolved nitrogen in her blood from becoming gaseous too fast, giving her the bends or even killing her.

Shards of coral and magma smacked into her and she contracted her arms and legs to protect herself as she hovered. Her gravitational settings were keeping her in place despite the force of the explosion as the debris rushed past her and quickly tore through her shields, damaging her armor and finally it started to kill her. She felt her limbs become frozen and realized Liara had sent a stasis bubble to protect her. There was a second, lesser shockwave from the explosion, but Shepard's settings countered the force enough to allow her to start sinking. She'd been without air now for mere seconds, but it felt like an eternity and water tried to fill her. The longer she didn't have air, the worse the effects of the bends would become if she'd gone too far up too fast. Liara started to pull the captain from her height. The quick and frequent change in pressure changes of the contra-gravitic settings finally caught up with her. She became dizzy, feeling the burn in her lungs as water flooded in and she felt herself slip away.


	8. In the Deep of It II

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property.  
Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

_A/N: Thanks to *fishbone76 on Deviantart for his piece "NOW" which inspired a scene to follow.  
_

_Thank you thank you for reading! Happy Friday :)_

* * *

Chapter 8: In the Deep of it continued; Kahje Part II

Shepard's eyes flickered open. She was in a cylindrical chamber and recognized it immediately as a recompression chamber. _Shit. _

"Captain, are you awake?" Shepard heard Dr. Chakwas muffled voice from outside.

"Yeah," Shepard breathed.

"Good. As we're treating you you'll need to stay awake to tell us if there is any sinus or ear pain, understand?"

"Yeah, Doc. Not the first time I've been in one of these."

"That's not something to be proud of, Captain."

Shepard smirked at that. "What's the time table?"

"You'll be in the chamber for a few hours."

"Where are we anyway, or did EDI and Tali build a recompression chamber on the _Normandy_ especially for me?"

"It appears the nitrogen went straight to your head and it's somehow grown even bigger. No, Captain, we're in a hanar hospital in Mount Vassla's dome city."

"Liara?"

"Is not happy with you."

"Agh…Can you…?"

"I'll go get her, Captain. Stay lying down while you're in there. It'll help. Not that you can move much anyway."

Moments later Shepard heard Liara's voice. "Shepard? How are you?"

"I'm fine, love. Is everyone else ok?"

"Yes, Kolyat and Quoyle helped us get you here. Kasumi and Javik are fine."

"And you?"

"I am also fine, Shepard."

Shepard felt the ice in the silence that followed. "Liara?"

"Shepard…how could you do that?" Her voice was angry. "Your response to running out of oxygen is to blow the place up? To make things worse?"

"I just did what needed to be done, Liara. Time wasn't on my side."

"No, you didn't do what needed to be done, you blew everything up. You nearly drowned! I… I can't—You'll be in here for a few hours. I'll use that time to cool down and—" she started to leave.

"Liara!"

Silence.

"Goddess, Liara. What can I say?" Unable to sit up to see Liara, Shepard was at her mercy and petrified that she couldn't read her. How mad was she?

More silence.

"Liara?" Shepard's heart was pounding in panic.

"I love you," Liara managed.

A wave of relief flooded Shepard. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry Shepard, but Goddess, this doesn't get easier. The more I love you, the harder it is to see you..."

"I'm fine, love. Ask the Doc. It'll just be a few hours in here and I'll be good to go. Maybe a little sore in the joints, but that's it. They've gotten way better at dealing with more dangerous cases of the bends since humans joined the galactic community. Trust me, love, I've been through this before."

"But I haven't. Ugh, I feel like such a child."

"Well you are only 109," Shepard smiled, hoping it came through in her voice.

Liara smiled as she took a seat. "I'll be 110 in a couple of months."

"I should get you something nice. The big one one O."

Liara chuckled, putting Shepard at ease. "Join with me?"

"What? Here? I'm kind of in a recompression chamber right now."

"I wasn't planning on a full joining, Shepard and you know we don't have to touch each other."

"Well, you have to admit that it's a pretty sweet perk. I don't know. I guess it's just weird to not even see you when it happens."

"Should I leave you be?"

"No, do it." Shepard was frantic to see and feel Liara somehow. "You don't have to ask. Ever."

"Then…embrace eternity."

_Liara gently slipped into Shepard's mind just shallow of truly joining. She searched for Shepard's core, for her soul and found her almost immediately, familiar with the task. Their bodies materialized in the meld as it had when they'd said farewell before the last push to win the Reaper War. _

"_I wish I could live in here sometimes." Liara took Shepard's hands in hers. _

_Shepard brought her close. "Me too. Favor?"_

"_Anything"._

"_Stay with me. It was…familiar, what happened down there. I…"_

_Liara was surprised not to feel fear in Shepard's memory of the Collector attack that flashed before them, but crippling grief. Shepard drifted in space, struggling with her air supply as she felt her lungs begging for oxygen that wasn't there. Suddenly, Liara was all she could think about. She'd never see her, hold her, just be with her in the same room ever again and an ache far worse than the one she felt in her lungs overpowered her, destroyed her. She felt Liara slip away with every breath she failed to take until there was an agonizing nothing. _

_Liara pulled Shepard closer. "I'm right here," she consoled her wife. "You promised me that you'd always come back. I think it's time I make a promise in return: I will always find you," she pulled Shepard's hips into hers as a smile took to her lips, "I will always rescue you." _

"_That sounds like a pretty good deal," Shepard smiled softly before she smirked. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought the deal was I get to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours turn black whenever I come back. Now I'm getting two things?"_

_Liara bit her lip, "To tell the truth that serves as my reward as well." _

_Shepard quirked an eyebrow "Is that so? So if anything, I've been doing all the work," she smirked again. _

_Liara grinned and stuck the tip of her tongue out between her teeth. "I think I do my part."_

"_Hmm, I suppose you do," Shepard flashed a smile as she pictured Liara in her favorite position in her favorite lingerie, oozing desire into their meld. _

Liara squirmed in her chair and gasped. "Shepard, we shouldn't…" she spoke aloud.

"_Oh come on_." Shepard thought deviously. "_Keep your eyes closed and no one will notice." _

"Shepard! ..." She blushed. "_You know I can't be quiet."_

"_Think of it as another game. Any noise from you and I win. You manage to keep quiet, you win." _

_Liara smirked. "I think you win both ways." _

"_But so do you," Shepard's avatar cooed as she brought Liara's into a kiss. _Liara gasped and reached for Shepard, but met the window of the recompression chamber instead. _Shepard chuckled. "I'm off limits. Now do I mentally peel your armor away as usual or do I just will it away?" She only thought about it for a second before the asari was naked before her. _

"_This is so not fair," Liara pretended to scowl._

_Shepard could feel the elation in Liara's mind despite the protests. "Fine. Fair's fair." Shepard shrugged and her clothes were gone as well. "Where should we be? South Pacific? Armali?"_

"_Armali," Liara nodded, taking over the direction of the meld since she knew the location better than Shepard._

_They were instantly on a beach, the sunset on the horizon in front of them and a luscious jungle behind them. The sand beneath their feet tingled slightly to Shepard's amazement, the eezo plentiful. Shepard laughed, "Kahje didn't have enough ocean for you?"_

"_Well…" Liara blushed a beautiful lilac on her cheeks. "I've just always wanted to take you here. It's where I used to come as a child and I could actually dig without my mother becoming angry. I even found things sometimes. Lost trinkets that I pretended were ancient secrets." _

"_Show me," Shepard smiled warmly. "I want to see you as a little girl," she took Liara's hands in hers and sweetly raised them for a kiss before she continued, "with Benezia before…" She mentally dressed herself in a bikini, not wanting the moment to be awkward, but sweet. _

_Liara did the same and brushed an imaginary lock behind Shepard's ear. "I would like that. Your mother showed me so much of you when you were little." Liara couldn't help a full smile, remembering the images and vids she'd seen of her love as a toddler and then a child, then a beautiful young woman. Her mother wasn't here to do the same for Shepard and Aethyta hadn't been around…_

"_Hey," Shepard cupped Liara's face in her palms, picking up on her thoughts. "If it's too hard, we don't have to."_

"_No, Shepard, I want to. I want to show you a __good__ memory with my mother." _

_Shepard and Liara walked toward the apparitions of an oblivious Benezia and what Shepard would have guessed to be a five-year-old Liara if she were human. Liara was digging with her biotics furiously, the sand flying. She cried out "Mother! I found something!"_

"_What is it, Little Wing?"_

"_Some kind of ancient arctifact."_

"_Artifact, Liara. Not 'arctifact'."_

"_Oh. Yes, an artifact," she corrected herself.  
_

"_From which civilization this time?" Benezia smiled at her daughter. The matriarch wore a yellow bikini, leaving her profession and its headdress behind for the evening before her daughter would go to bed._

"_Prothean of course!" Liara beamed as she held up a small shard of something that had been washed and ground by the ocean for too long to be recognizable anymore. _

_Benezia examined the object. "And what do you hypothesize was the use of this artifact?"_

"_I'm not sure." The young Liara frowned at the object and brought her hand to her mouth to ponder over it, mimicking a pose she frequented to this day. Shepard grinned and squeezed her wife from behind at the miniature gesture she was so fond of. She pecked Liara's shoulder before she rested her chin on it and watched in glee. "You're adorable," she whispered to Liara. Liara caressed the arms that were wrapped around her as they watched._

"_Hmmm…" Benezia twirled the object with her biotics, musing over it. "You'll just have to keep digging for more pieces then." The young Liara grinned and after she retrieved the artifact from her mother, placing it delicately in her little beach bag, she began her search anew. Benezia watched with a warm smile. _

_The memory faded and it was just Shepard and Liara on the beach once again. "Thank you," Shepard whispered as she turned Liara around to hold her fast. "I'm so happy you have that memory with her, love." Shepard lowered herself on the sand and gestured for Liara to follow. She propped her head up with a hand behind it, the other holding Liara's waist who was resting on her chest. She kissed Liara's crest as they watched the sunset, content from the warmth of the memory, lightyears away from the recompression chamber in the domed city of Mount Vassla. _

_Liara tilted her head toward Shepard, kissing her chin before Shepard met her lips. "You're thinking about something, but blocking it."_

"_It's a surprise." Shepard smiled at her as they propped themselves on an elbow to look at one another. _

_Liara returned the smile, feeling the love coming from the block. "When do I get it?"  
_

_Shepard shook her head, still smiling. "I'm not telling. It's part of the surprise." _

"_Is it my 110__th__ birthday surprise? Because that's quite a while away. Do you think you can manage that long?" Liara smirked as she trailed her fingers lightly from Shepard's hip to her knee._

"_Not telling," Shepard repeated as she took the hand trailing her to kiss it, then brought Liara's leg over hers, pulling her close. "You'll see." She brought Liara's hand to her hair, knowing Liara couldn't resist it._

"_You're trying to distract me," Liara cooed, but ran her fingers through Shepard's hair nonetheless._

"_And it's working," Shepard teased, smirking. _

"_Yes," Liara parted her eyes from Shepard's hair running through her fingers to meet Shepard's gaze. She pulled her wife in, kissing her deeply and m—_

"_Don't," Shepard breathed, "you'll moan on the outside too."_

"_I…can't…help…it," Liara panted. _

_Shepard chuckled and grinned against Liara's lips, before they both grimaced. "Ow!" Shepard touched her ear._

"_What's wrong, Shepard? I think it came from you."_

"_Agh, the chamber. We have to tell the Doc."_

Liara pulled out of the meld gently, leaving to find Karin. "To be continued, Shepard."

"I'll hold you to that," Shepard called from the chamber. _Can't wait_.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard wasn't one for being intimidated. She'd mastered the art of threatening or cajoling just about anyone. If that didn't work, there was always a last minute headshot that could do the trick. That wasn't exactly going to work over a vid call and especially not with the person she was currently dealing with. "Matriarch…it's good to see you again,"

"Cut the crap, Shepard. What do you need?"

"Well, I am married to your daughter now. I thought I'd give you a call."

"Because?" Aethyta wasn't budging.

"Because…fine. Look, we had the perfect ceremony on the _Normandy_ for the wedding, but I'd like to not only be Liara's wife, but her official bondmate as well."

"And what, you askin' for my blessing? You've been fucking for years now, isn't it a little late?" Aethyta was busying herself by cleaning the counter her vid terminal was on. No doubt a habit from her former occupation.

Shepard flinched a little at her father-in-law's bluntness. It was easy to deal with from a krogan—their brawn matched their demeanor so you expected it. _Ok, so if this was a krogan and she'd just headbutted me…I wouldn't kiss up to her, I'd headbutt back._ "I don't need your blessing, I have Liara's."

That earned her Aethyta's attention again. "Yeah, well, just be glad most of my commandos are under her orders now. Not that I couldn't take care of you myself. Just because you're married now doesn't mean you're off the hook. It just means that if you hurt Liara, it'll be that much worse for her and I'll make you pay that much more."

"I appreciate the sentiment meant for Liara behind your words, and I won't waste any more time to convince you that your threats are a waste of breath because I'd do or be anything for her. I only have a minute to talk to you without her overhearing," she paused to catch her breath. "But I called, as I said, because I want to be with Liara in every significant way and I was hoping you could help me out. Were you and Benezia…?"

"Were we bondmates? 'Course. I loved her, kid. And I knew she liked being tied down in the bedroom and out, so yeah. I asked her to be my bondmate. Big deal for two asari to make that commitment to each other. There's the stick up the Matriarchs' asses about reproduction between two asari to think about and it's not like with a salarian or something where it's just a few decades," Shepard averted her eyes for a moment, not wanting her own regrets about her short time with Liara to show through. Aethyta pretended not to notice and became softer in tone, reminding Shepard of when she'd first confirmed that Aethyta was Liara's father. "Nezzy didn't hesitate. She was brave—braver than me. Just like Liara. I see so much of Nezzy in her, Shepard."

Shepard smiled at the memory of her would be mother-in-law—the one that was beautiful and kind and liked yellow and told Liara she was proud of her, bought Liara her first history book and called her 'Little Wing'. "Liara told you about what happened with Benezia, right? That it wasn't her fault?"

"Yeah," Aethyta's gravelly voice broke a little. "That bastard Saren. Damn Reapers. I'd have tried to stop her if I knew. Would've ripped Saren's throat out and taken Nezzy to the opposite side of the galaxy from Sovereign just to _try_ to get her back from its hold…" Aethyta became unusually self-conscious and reached for the rag she'd been using earlier to continue cleaning the already spotless counter.

"Agh, but back to the reason you called. You managed to keep my girl alive through the war and you might even be good enough for her. I guess I can help you out. I am a Matriarch after all. Some of the other Matriarchs that are still around have actually been listening to me. 'Course I've changed my tune a bit too. I don't think we should fight the other races, that's for sure. Nezzy was right, we should work together. But I still think our daughters need to start learning more than Aria's signature dance moves when they're young. They need to learn skills that will help keep us moving forward after such a fucked up war. Liara's not the only one who's grown up fast thanks to the Reapers. Half our under-centurions have and are already trying to learn skills that will help us rebuild. The other half is so scarred by the war, they want to let themselves go now more than ever. Not sure I blame them in all truth."

Shepard waited, listening patiently. She had one of her spy drones outside the cabin that would signal her to end the call if Liara came up. She could always try again soon or send a message now that the subject had been breached and Aethyta had agreed to help her. When her father-in-law looked up again, her words were not altogether surprising, "One thing, kid? I'd like to be there for this one."

"Of course," Shepard smiled. Liara had been parted from her mother so violently, in no small part thanks to Shepard. She was eager to help Liara form a relationship with her father.

"Good," Aethyta smiled a little. "Well, first thing you'll want to do is—"

Shepard ended the call the second her spy drone alerted her of Liara's presence. She typed a quick and apologetic message to Aethyta explaining her abrupt end to their conversation using her new encryption tech from the Board.

Liara walked in and stopped to remove her boots and her gear, seeing Shepard send a message rather quickly. She quirked a brow, but remained silent, knowing there had been something Shepard was blocking from her during their…_what did Vega claim Shepard called it? 'Captain-intel specialist fun time?' _She chuckled to herself. The block was one of love, not betrayal and her scientific mind enjoyed the challenge.

Shepard spun in her chair, looking up at Liara suspiciously. "Something funny?"

"I'm just enjoying my wife's attempt at a covert operation, but don't worry, I won't try to find out, at least not too hard." She switched on the cabin's scrambler.

Shepard pouted. "You know, part of the fun of a surprise is that you don't know that it's coming. You're ruining my buzz a bit, T'Soni."

Liara copied her wife's pout. "I can't help it that I know _something _is in the mix. If you really didn't want me to know, you could avoid 'captain, intel-specialist fun time,'" She repeated her wife's words aloud this time, finishing with a smirk.

Shepard opened her mouth then closed it, realizing if she told Liara that it would have meant no 'fun time' for a while that she would reveal something more. Liara was far too clever to give her any more clues. She tucked her lips in tightly, shaking her head to tell Liara she hadn't fallen for her ruse.

Liara smirked again. "I still wonder how long you can keep a secret from me, Captain." She bent down to Shepard's level to give her wife a more than appealing view of her cleavage now that she was down to what Shepard called her 'skivvies.' "I am a very good information broker."

"This information isn't for sell." Shepard only let her eyes dart for a second...a couple of times.

"Oh, I wasn't planning to bribe you, at least, not that way…" Liara straddled the chair on top of Shepard as her wife's hands automatically reached for her hips. "I'm sure there are certain objects of your desire that you might allow to enter negotiations," she purred before dragging her bottom lip along Shepard's jawline to her chin. Shepard's breath became labored as she forced herself to keep her lips pulled in and closed her eyes. "Mmm mm" Shepard shook her head again and let Liara hear her denial barely above a whisper.

Liara grinned just above Shepard's in-turned lips and cooed, "You'll have to open that pretty mouth eventually, love."

Shepard turned her face away, taking her lips with her, tightening them and her eyes as she tried to not imagine what her wife was insinuating, but failed miserably.

Liara's eyes narrowed and she leaned away, bringing a hand over her own lips, pondering what should be her next move before it came to her and her grin returned. The easiest way to get Shepard was to do exactly what Shepard was doing to her now: deny her.

She stood and returned to her gear to begin getting dressed again. She saw Shepard allow herself a peek, and upon seeing Liara reach for her clothes, Shepard's eyes became pleading though her mouth was still clamped shut. Liara gave her an unsympathetic tisk, but paused. "Don't give me that look, Shepard. You've made your point. I'll return to my office so you can continue your scheming." Shepard made a move to stand, but Liara sent a gentle stasis to her wrists where they were already clenching the chair's armrests and bound her feet to the floor. She tisked again. Shepard's eyes narrowed. Liara smirked, "Unless you would like to reopen negotiations?"

Shepard untucked her lips to purse them instead and glared accusingly. "What…" Shepard began carefully. "Do you have in mind?"

Liara smiled inwardly, letting a smirk escape. She'd won. Shepard's eyes and lips were hers again. She returned to Shepard, crawling up the chair slightly, with a leg between Shepard's. She took Shepard's dog tags, tugging Shepard toward her, giving her wife her best pleading look. Shepard fought against her restraints to touch Liara anywhere, everywhere. "Well…" Liara began, "who were you messaging before I came up and your little spy drone alerted you to my presence?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow, though not truly surprised Liara had seen the drone's flicker. "Nope. Too big of a hint. Non-negotiable."

Liara sighed as if exasperated. "Fine," she pretended to concede. She lowered the tags, but continued to hold them so that her knuckles rested between her wife's breasts above her hoody. "You obviously won't tell me anything. You can give me something else instead."

Shepard's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Show me what I'll want to do when I finally get my surprise," Liara cooed then bit her lip.

Shepard smiled, somehow managing for it to appear both sly and warm at the same time. "Well, Dr. T'Soni, I can give you an educated guess."

"Show me," Liara spoke again, knowing Shepard would remember those words.

"I'm a bit tied up at the moment," Shepard glanced down at the biotic restraints then returned her eyes to Liara's.

Liara tugged at the tags again, forcefully bringing Shepard in for a kiss as Shepard struggled against the biotics. Liara's kiss screamed 'NOW,' but she still didn't release Shepard.

"Is this some kind of punishment for the firefight earlier?" Shepard breathed heavily as Liara caressed her neck with her lips.

"You mean the one that nearly killed you, with me being the one to practically pull the trigger?" Liara asked, tugging on the tags harshly for another kiss. She bit Shepard's lip, none too gently. Her lips caressed Shepard's ear as she unzipped her wife's hoody and was silently delighted when her hands discovered Shepard only wore a bra underneath. "Maybe," she finally answered, as she pulled away to admire Shepard before capturing her lips again.

Liara moved herself closer, letting her knee rest against Shepard between her legs and felt Shepard grind against her as best she could with the restraints. Liara pulled her knee back slightly and Shepard groaned in complaint. Liara stifled a smirk, lowering herself to Shepard's bra, tracing her tongue on the flesh along its edge, earning a soft moan from Shepard, "Liara…"

She brought a biotic pulse to her finger tips as she snaked her arm to encircle Shepard, tracing her spine then dipping her fingers under her pants' band in the front as she brought her lips to Shepard's once again. Shepard was violently testing the stasis hold now, her arms jerking to free her hands.

Liara pulled away from the kiss, her eyes still blue, but biotics pulsed around them. "You may have one free hand, but that means no more lips." She took the tags' chain in her mouth this time as she released one of Shepard's hands. It immediately caressed Liara from her hip to a breast as Shepard reached for Liara's lips with her own again. Liara shook her head softly, tucking her lips in with the tags hanging and Shepard slammed the back of her head into the chair in frustration. Shepard felt Liara remove her hand from her pants and press into her with her knee. She arched into Liara in response. She trailed the back of her hand along Liara's smooth, tight stomach, feeling it hitch beneath her touch. She stroked Liara's hip again, reaching for her backside before she came to the front again and trailing her index finger along the band of Liara's scanties teasingly. Liara pulled Shepard's mouth to a breast, caressing her cheek as Shepard kissed, coaxing a nipple and strained against her other wrist restraint, clinching her hand into a fist as the other plunged toward azure. Liara gasped and the tags fell to Shepard's chest. Without permission to kiss Liara's lips, she watched her eyes instead, arching into Liara's knee as Liara's eyes turned black at her touch.

_Liara_ Shepard reveled in her wife's desire when they joined. _Let me kiss you, touch you_.

In her much less disciplined state, Liara released Shepard as her hands cupped Shepard's jaw and brought Shepard's lips to hers. Shepard stood with Liara's hips on hers and took her down the steps, around the coffee table to the other side of the couch rather than the bed. Their kiss was becoming frantic. She knelt, placing Liara on the couch as she removed the last obstacle, Liara's scanties. She pushed Liara's shoulders down for her to lay back as her mouth descended on azure.

"_Goddess!" _Liara screamed in her mind and out. She grasped at Shepard's locks, trying not to force her deeper. Shepard dove anyway, feeling and hearing her wife's pleas through the meld. Liara deepened their connection and the two became inseparable in thought and being. Shepard's tongue and lips played mercilessly at Liara's azure as they burst into climax, sharing the nearly agonizing ecstasy.

As the eddies of biotics faded, Shepard kissed Liara's thigh and smiled when it jerked in response, still overstimulated. Liara tugged on the dog tags again, pulling Shepard to lie on top of her. Shepard obeyed, kissing Liara's hyper sensitive skin on her way up then settled her lips on Liara's gently. A slow, but passionate rhythm began and Liara flipped them over. _My turn._

MASS EFFECT

Liara lay on top of Shepard, refusing to part from her. Shepard made no objections, holding her fast and close. Their melds often ended this way—with neither willing to part from the other in mind or body. Liara buried her face into the crook of Shepard's neck, breathing her in. Shepard wrapped her arms tighter around Liara. She felt Liara chuckle faintly in her thoughts and out. She didn't need to ask why. Liara was thinking that if she liked her surprise _that_ much, she would try to keep it a surprise.

Shepard smiled inwardly and out. _You will_.

_You're torturing me. _

_It's…not ready._

_Oh?_

_You said you wouldn't try to figure it out anymore…_

_I'm simply intrigued that the surprise is an 'it' and that 'it' needs further development._

_You're being too analytical. You'll never figure 'it' out at this rate. _

Liara raised herself a little, chuckling as she stole a kiss. "We shall see, Captain." She spoke aloud though she didn't have to. It was one of the ways they could painlessly ease out from their intimacy. "Though I actually hope you win this one. It's fascinating to not know something that is happening in your mind," she kissed Shepard's forehead, brushing locks away with her lips.

"Fascinating? We've had this talk. No dissections, remember?" Shepard joked, biting her lip at the memory of a younger, shyer Liara. She loved her more every day, but that didn't dull the memories.

Liara's lips left her forehead. "Nonsense. I've dissected you more times than I can count now." _In_, she thought, "and out." She pulled away from Shepard's mind slightly. Shepard instinctively held her physical form tighter in response, savoring and focusing on Liara's weight on top of her. Liara kissed her soothingly on her nose, her cheeks, her lips, edging out of the exhausting meld as slowly as she could. When they were fully separate in thoughts again, Shepard sighed but flashed a victorious smile, "Ha! You still don't know. I think I might actually be able to do this."

Liara scowled a little in protest. "How long do I have to wait, Shepard? I want _all _of you."

"Don't worry, love. You do have all of me. Just one little section is working hard to keep you. It'll be worth it." It was Shepard's turn to be soothing. "I promise," she breathed Liara in as she held her closer still.

Liara smiled at that. She knew better than anyone else that Shepard kept her promises.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Kolyat blinked his inner lids at Shepard, uncertain what he should say. They were in the Life Support room with Quoyle the next morning, the most arid section of the _Normandy_.

"Kolyat?" Shepard asked again.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I must respectfully decline. As my father looked at it, if I went into battle with you as I did at the base of Mount Vassla, I would be taking many bad things out of this galaxy. But before I do that, like him, I'd like to add at least one good thing. I want to cure Kepler's Syndrome. Free to choose my own profession in my father's absence, I studied drell biology. I should go where I will be the most help."

The spectre nodded, smiling though a bit disappointed. "I understand, Kolyat. Just know that the invitation is there, should you ever change your mind."

"Thank you, Captain."

"May I ask how you plan to avoid another kidnapping though?" Shepard furrowed her brows, becoming serious. She'd hoped she would be able to convince him to stay on the _Normandy _if for no other reason than he would be safe.

"I was caught off guard when I was kidnapped. What's more, I met the Board's messenger outside of STG borders on Surkesh. I won't venture from them again while I try to find a cure with the scientists there."

"I would be on your guard within STG control as well. You never know if the Board has eyes or guns on the inside."

"I will, Captain, but I cannot let the Board stop me from what I am trying to do. The hanar and the drell will be less likely to feel sympathetic to the Board if the Council's efforts to help my species are a success."

Shepard smiled again, knowing what a cure for a species could do for rallying species together. "Very well, we'll be meeting with a salarian Spectre on Surkesh. He's been making it a bit safer anyway, taking out the salarian Board Member, and replacing her with one of our own. We can drop you off when we meet him. In the meantime, make yourself at home." She stood and left Kolyat as she had left Thane so many times before.

Quoyle followed her out of the room. "Captain?"

Shepard turned around "Yes?"

"You asked Kolyat if he could teach you the way of the priests. It is not simply a matter of learning 'moves.'"

Shepard frowned. "Of course not. I've studied martial arts since I could stand. Human martial arts are deeply spiritual and has more to do with discipline than anything else—of the mind and spirit as well as the body. We call our priests 'monks' but their duties are similar."

Quoyle nodded, contemplating something, then spoke confidently "I will teach you."

Shepard's brows rose in surprise. "You know the way of the priests? You seem more like the guns and grenades type."

"You're guilty of that as much as I am. All drell assassins learn the ways of the priests, whether they choose to later follow their ways or not. We have many gods, Captain. I follow the path of Amonkira, the lord of hunters, more than any of our others. Your idea of one who follows the ways of the priests is still heavily influenced by Thane Krios, who near his death, more closely followed the path of Kalahira, the Goddess of the ocean and afterlife. I'm less…sentimental about my shortened lifespan. I figure eighty-five years is still longer than a salarian lives."

"It's longer than many humans used to live before first contact. Hell if I know how long I'll live. Everyday seems to be a battle for survival for a spectre. Sure you'd want to join that fight?"

"I would relish the chance to leave Kahje, Captain. I suspect we are more similar than you realize. I saw the fire in your eyes at the base of Mount Vassla when battle became inevitable. I can teach you to not only thrive on it as you already do, but to harness it, control it. You can use it to turn the tide of a battle or quiet yourself in the shadows, waiting for the precise moment to strike a blow or aim your rifle that will ensure your enemy will not escape. I can teach you the way of an assassin."

Shepard grinned and pushed his shoulder, completely psyched. "Fantastic Quoyle! We'll have sessions at 0500 hours or 2200 hours, depending on the missions. Will that work?"

"I look forward to it, Captain." They clasped hands.

"Not as much as I do," Shepard grinned. "Welcome aboard, Sere."

It was Quoyle's turn to be surprised. "Sere?"

"It's an honorific title for male drells, isn't it? I called my human instructors Sifu, Sensei, Sa Boo Nim, Sir…weird I just realized they all start with S's."

"I'm honored, but even if I'm teaching you, we will be equals Captain. If anything I am your subordinate on this ship."

Shepard laughed. "True, I am the Captain and if I need to pull rank I will, but that's a pretty rare thing. I drink and fraternize with the crew and squad more than a captain should. They're my family. Hell, I married one of my 'subordinates' technically," she chuckled. "Speaking of, I need to go talk to Liara. 'Fraid you'll be bunking with Kolyat until we reach Surkesh.. Welcome again, Quoyle. I might need you in a bit, so don't wander too far."

"Thank you, Captain. I will await your orders."

She waved as she turned the corner and trotted to Liara's office. Liara was busy at her terminals as usual. Shepard came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her close as she lingered at her neck to breathe her in. Liara sank into the embrace, closing her eyes as she let out a satisfied sigh. She turned around, bringing Shepard's hips into hers as they kissed.

"Hi," Shepard sighed as they parted, resting her forehead on Liara's.

Liara smiled, "Hi."

"By the way, last night was…" Shepard bit her lip at the memory.

"For me too," Liara nuzzled into Shepard's neck. "And this morning…" she let the words trail off, kissing her wife's neck instead.

"Unbelievable," Shepard finished for her and kissed her crest sweetly.

Liara pulled away slightly. "Later? We should plan our next move before we leave Kahje."

Shepard fought the groan that wanted to escape in complaint. "Right. How are we going to keep Kahje from returning to the Board's hands after we jump?"

Liara sighed and sobered. "Feron and I have already thought of that. The hanar that brought you to Kolyat?"

"Yes?"

"He'll be the new hanar Board Member."

"Makes sense. He was high up on the ladder, right?"

"Yes, he is already the logical choice for the position, but with the raid, Feron says that the hanar's loyalties are understandably in question with the Board. They are not sure if he was acting to protect Kolyat as an asset or as a friend. Kolyat is now a known friend of yours, making him and any of his friends an enemy of the Board."

"So how do we fix that without Feron getting more involved? He's treading on thin ice as it is, being a double agent and continuing to fail in his assassination attempts of Wrex and Mordin. Not to mention we supposedly slipped through his fingers on Tuchanka, even after meeting with him."

Liara frowned in concern. "I know. I don't like him taking another risk either. We'll have to make it clear that the hanar isn't a friend of ours so that when Feron supports the choice in the new hanar Board Member, it will not seem suspicious."

Shepard rubbed Liara's arms up and down. "How should we do that?"

Liara smiled as she began unraveling a plan. "All the drell and hanar that survived were arrested by Council forces while we were rushing you to the hospital. He's in custody now. I suggest you 'interrogate' him. We can somehow pretend to force a meld on him so that we can communicate our plan to him and our conversation will not be observed. A forced meld will also mean his immediate release, despite charges. Only a spectre or justicar would have the authority to detain him further after such an infringement on a council space citizen's rights. I'll release the footage of the forced meld and by the time he is released, we'll have jumped."

"My wife's so clever," Shepard smiled before her brows knit. "Wait you said all three of us will be in a meld? Won't that strain you?" She kissed Liara's forehead tenderly at the thought, worry lit in her eyes when she returned her gaze to Liara's eyes.

"I can handle it, Shepard. As long as it isn't a long meld, it shouldn't tire me terribly." She smirked, "You've given me a challenging mind to practice with." She bit Shepard's lip to tease her. "A conversation between the three of us won't be much more difficult."

Shepard smiled in return. "Just no threesomes with this guy," Shepard teased then shuddered to think of it. "Ew."

"Shepard!" Liara pushed her shoulder, her mouth gaping and eyes wide at the idea. "You know a shallow meld isn't nearly the same as a full joining. And to quote you: 'ew!'"

Shepard laughed. "Aethyta doesn't seem to think it's so bad. You know you have a sister by one. All those tentacles…" she smirked, caressing Liara's crest.

Liara pushed her again as Shepard laughed, "Hey you're the one who said I was practice."

"I meant before we—with the Prothean beacons," Liara stammered.

Shepard chuckled as she brought herself closer to a bewildered and blushing Liara. "Ok, we'll arrange for an interrogation before we leave tonight. I'll have to figure out a way to coax him into the meld so that we don't give ourselves away and we don't actually force a meld on him."

"Agreed," It was Liara's turn to shudder. "If he's managed to make his way to the top without suspicion until now, he'll probably catch on."

"We can bring Quoyle as well. He said he has implants that can read bioluminescence. I think he can sort of read the changes as if they were expressions on someone's face, but with a bit more certainty," Shepard thought out loud.

"Quoyle? Didn't you just pay him? I assumed he'd be on his way to the next job." Liara tilted her head as she pondered the change in plans.

"He's kind of a member of the crew now." Shepard smiled and shrugged. "Kolyat wants to return to Surkesh and Quoyle offered to teach me instead. We talked. He seems like he knows his stuff and I've seen him in action now and that was without his biotics. I think he'll be a good addition to the team. I could use some lessons in stealth. Maybe we wouldn't have been caught by surprise."

Liara listened intently. "I can't say I'm surprised. He's an opportunist and you can't beat working for Spectre Shepard. He's surprisingly loyal in a fight too."

"Yeah, I noticed that at the Mount Vassla shrine. He didn't hesitate to offer his help. Even looked a little insulted when I said he wasn't hired for that." She smiled. "He'll be just fine."

Her omni-tool chirped and Traynor's voice came over the ship's comm. "Captain, the Council is ready in the vid comm room. They'd…like a word."

Shepard exhaled with a heavy sigh. "I'll be right there."

"Very good, Captain." Traynor ended the communication.

Shepard traced Liara's cheek and gave her a kiss. "Have Traynor set up the interrogation and let Quoyle know we want him to come along. Explain what we'll be doing. Time for me to go face the music." She stepped away.

Liara's frowned. "We defended ourselves and you nearly drowned to kill the hanar Board Member."

Shepard smiled softly, "I know, but we blew up the biggest, most important Enkindler shrine on Kahje."

Liara sighed, a hand on her hip and another bracing her forehead in worry. "It's worse than that, Shepard. The hanar Board Member was the winner of this year's First Cresting Bloom."

"Remind me…"

"It's a thirteen day holiday to celebrate and contemplate the gift of speech from the Enkindlers. Hanar compete in poetic and philosophical debates. He won this year. You just killed him and you're a spectre. The hanar will not be pleased with the Council."

"Ah. Well…shit. Couldn't really be avoided, though. Technically his own grenades killed him, so…"

"You don't have to convince me, Shepard. I know you did the right thing, even if I hate the way you did it. Just be ready for Sparatus."

Shepard flashed a smile. "Oh, he loves me," she grinned as she raised and lowered her brows a few times in sarcasm. She leaned in for a parting kiss. "Better go. Thanks for the heads up."

MASS EFFECT

"So you realize what a complete mess you made of our relations with the hanar," Sparatus nearly beamed.

She scowled inwardly, but remained calm. "Yes, I am aware, but like my past actions, it was necessary. The damage to the Enkindler shrine and the Prothean archives there is regrettable, but we were under attack."

"Are you sure you don't enjoy utterly destroying ancient Prothean ruins, Captain? Your wife, Dr. T'Soni seems to always be there when it happens. Is it some sort of ritual for you both by now?"

Tevos and Valern looked at Sparatus. Valern was surprisingly disgusted and Tevos was alarmed at Sparatus' overt taunting of their best spectre.

Shepard kept a smile at bay, already ready with a renegade response. "I think it's best we leave _wives_ out of the discussion, don't you, Councilor Sparatus? Although, I'm not sure I've met yours, unless I saw her in the lower wards before the war. I could've sworn…"

His mandibles twitched uncomfortably before his anger overtook his demeanor to mask it. "Yes, yes, apologies Captain, but you can see the difficulty you've put us in with the hanar when we should be winning them over."

Shepard let her smile escape this time. "Councilor Valern wisely approved funding a cure for Kepler's Syndrome during the war. I have a passenger that is dedicated to seeing that cure happen when we drop him off on Surkesh. That will win over Kahje—both the drell and the hanar—just as the genophage cure won over the krogan."

"Yes, a cure will serve all." Tevos agreed, nodding her approval to Valern. "As far as the krogan go, Captain, you'll be happy to be one of the first to hear that Urdnot "Eve" will be joining the Council. She will be sworn in on Earth in three standard days' time and will help us make our final selection for a human Councilor."

Shepard beamed. "That's wonderful news, Councilors."

"And," Shepard nearly flinched as Sparatus interrupted her happy moment. "You'll be expected to be there as the interim Councilor for humanity." She frowned at this. Wouldn't this make it seem like she was accepting the position finally? They wouldn't try to force it on her, would they?

Tevos spoke before Shepard could. "Yes, Captain, it is a ceremonial obligation, nothing more. Many spectres are being called to the ceremony to pledge themselves on such an historic occasion. In addition, I understand that while you are on Earth, Admiral Anderson and Admiral Hackett are eager to give you your second Star of Terra and announce your promotion at Alliance headquarters."

Shepard rubbed her neck, remembering the awkward statue unveiling she would have to go to. "Right…"

"We suggest you use this as an opportunity to find the human Board Member as well," Valern added. "You only have the coordinates?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but when we were looking for the hanar Board Member on Kahje around the coordinates we trusted he would be, he found us instead. I suspect it won't be difficult to find the human Board Member either. However, I am concerned that while we're all on Earth, we will be targets of the Board. Ceremonies mean a lot of people and attention, and that might be when the Board decides to land a heavy blow. Bringing spectres to this event is a wise decision, but be on your guard even with them. I highly suggest that Spectres Williams and Bau join us as well."

Tevos turned to Valern then Sparatus and nodded. "Yes, Captain. We will request their presence. We suggest you communicate with them as well."

"Thank you, Councilors."

She moved to disconnect, but Sparatus added. "In the meantime, we'll be cleaning up your mess on Kahje. We're funding the next Cresting Bloom to show our good faith. We'll see you on Earth shortly Captain."

"Excellent," was all Shepard could squeeze in before Sparatus hung up and she grinned. She wondered if he would keep being the first to disconnect if he knew how much it amused her. Which version of his pride would win out?

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard stepped directly into a holding cell this time. The hanar, being in a gaseous environment was rendered useless and drell guarded the exits for added assurance. Shepard stood in front of the hanar, wondering how to best get to the part where they could communicate without detection. "What's your name? Your face name?"

"This one is called Aecuster," the hanar voiced through the external communicator.

_Well that was easy_. "Aecuster? You know, _Aecus_ means 'just' or 'equal' in an ancient Earth tongue. How appropriate for someone working for the Board."

"This one has worked with the Board only recently. This one wished to protect the young Krios when the hanar Board Member named him as a potential replacement for his father. This one promised Thane Krios that would never happen."

"I'm not sure that I buy it, Aecuster. As you can see, I've brought my wife, an asari, with me. She will meld with both of us to determine your true loyalties unless you want to enact your rights as a citizen in Council space to refuse the meld." "What's he thinking, Quoyle?" Shepard radioed privately.

"My implants suggest that he is intrigued, not fearful."

"This one will not comply, Captain."

"Then you'll just have to grin and bear it," Shepard glared.

Shepard nodded to Liara. Liara stepped forth, placing her hands at her temples. She'd never melded with two minds before. Shepard's was so familiar, it would be easy to maintain her connection, but adding another mind would make it as difficult as when Shepard had originally given Liara the information from the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime so long ago. She looked up with black eyes, "Embrace Eternity."

_Liara sifted through the unfamiliar, but nonresistant mind with Shepard's avatar at her side. Shepard waited as blackness surrounded them and the hanar appeared before them. _

"_Aecuster, I'm sorry about this, but it's the only way we could think of for us to communicate completely safely in person. Quoyle is guarding us all to make sure no one interrupts." Shepard explained hastily. _

"_This one assumed you had your reasons, Captain. Now, you may see for yourself that this one is loyal to the Council." _

"_It's fine. I can feel your sincerity and that along with your protection of Kolyat until now is proof enough for me. I have a rather big favor to ask of you."_

"_You wish for this one to become the new hanar Board Member?" The hanar picked up in her thoughts._

"_Yes. You would be in contact with another that is already on our side and you would try to keep Kahje under Council control, using the Board's resources for the rebuilding efforts. You'd have to make some concessions and shady dealings to keep up appearances. You are already a prominent member of hanar cresting society and you were the lieutenant to the former hanar Board Member. You are not only our best option, but our only option at the moment. What do you say?"_

"_This one will do as you say, Captain. This one knows the galaxy owes you a great debt and will enter a Compact with you. Until the Board is no longer a threat, this one will serve you."_

_Shepard rubbed her neck a little uncomfortably. Liara reassured her, "It is akin to a promise or someone swearing their allegiance, Shepard. Justicar Samara requested something similar, did she not?"_

"_Very well, Aecuster. Thank you. I leave Kahje to you and the other Council sympathizers on the Board."_

"_This one must give you this one's soul name for the Compact to be sealed."_

_Shepard looked surprised. She'd heard a few before indirectly and knew it was an honor and mark of trust that she would learn Aecuster's. _

"_This one is named Discovers the Path in the Dark_,_" he pulsed in bioluminescence as Shepard felt him beaming in pride. _

"_Thank you, Discovers the Path in the Dark," she smiled, thinking it was much more appropriate than his face name. _

"_Shepard, I…" Liara stammered a little. "I need to end the meld."_

_Shepard snapped her head in the direction of the hanar, hurrying as she finished. "We have to make it seem like I determined that you are loyal to the Board. You'll be free when we leak that we 'forced' you into a meld. I'll leave Kahje right away without filling out the proper paperwork to keep you detained. Our friend will be in contact with you to recruit you as the next Board Member for the hanar."_

Shepard blinked and squinted at the brightness of the interrogation room. Liara slumped into a chair, reaching for the protein bar and water Shepard had made her bring in preparation.

"Why did you consent to the meld? You're clearly guilty," Shepard fumed to keep up appearances.

The hanar didn't miss a beat. "This one hoped to convince you to join the Board one last time, Captain. It seems you cannot be dissuaded from your pursuit. This one will make sure you do not have the chance to refuse again."

Shepard turned to her companions in mock disgust. "I've had enough of Kahje. We're leaving."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"So, three days…" Shepard took Liara's lower lip between hers before Liara demanded her own lower lip in return. She backed them up onto their bed, letting them fall onto it.

"Three days…" Liara repeated. It was as if they were the most beautiful words she'd ever heard.

"We could get a lot done in three days," Shepard lifted Liara's cami.

"Yes!" Liara managed in a gasp when Shepard straddled her and lowered herself to leave a mark on Liara's left breast. A 'hickey,' her human called it. Liara didn't care what it was called, only that it was dark enough to remind her of Shepard each time she saw it for days after.

Shepard returned to her lips. "How is this possible?" Shepard panted the words between kisses.

"What?" Liara breathed out.

"It's only been since this morning, but I feel as if it's been forever. I _crave_ you, Liara. I _need _you."

Liara grinned up at Shepard and blushed, quickly looking away.

Shepard became intrigued instantly. "What is it?"

Liara bit her lip in embarrassment. "My species…"

"Yes?" Shepard urged, curious beyond belief.

"There are theories..rumors amongst asari at least…" Liara managed before ducking behind a sheet to hide.

Shepard laughed, "What is it, Liara?" She pulled the sheet down to reveal Liara's still embarrassed and blushing face.

"There are some that think," she sighed, trying to get through this. "That…we might be …addictive."

"Whaaat?" Shepard began to giggle and tried to stop when Liara disappeared again under the sheet. She laid herself down next to her asari and nudged her way under the sheet with her. Liara didn't shy away easily from Shepard these days, but right now her cheeks were flushed purple and her eyes avoided Shepard's. "Tell me," Shepard was unable to stop herself from grinning, but fought the laughter that wanted desperately to escape.

"Oh Goddess, Shepard, don't make me say it," she buried her face in the pillow now that they were both under the sheet. "You could just look it up. Or, oooh!" she emerged from the pillow excited she'd thought of an escape. "I'll send you a link later. There. That's settled," Liara nodded enthusiastically.

Shepard did laugh this time. "No way, T'Soni. You're not getting off that easy."

"Shepard…" Liara looked desperate.

"T'Soni?"

Liara's eyes blackened as she took Shepard into her. "_They have no solid evidence, but with the most popular consorts of the galaxy always being asari, all of the asari dancers in clubs, female-oriented people almost always purchasing asari pornography, and Thessia known as the 'beating heart of galactic love'… Some of my people think that the eezo in our bodies may be addictive to other species."_

Liara's eyes returned to blue before she buried her face in the pillow again.

Shepard stared in surprise, caught off guard by Liara's barrage of thoughts and the sudden meld. She blinked a few times before peering down to her wife. "Well that explains it, I guess."

Liara looked up with an accusing glare. "Shepard, it's hardly scientific."

"Well then how do you explain my _addiction_," she grinned.

"I don't know!" Liara sighed exasperated. "But I do know…" her blush returned.

"What is it this time?" Shepard's grin broadened.

Liara looked up at her. She mustered up her courage, not feeling this was anything to be ashamed of—she was proud actually. She took Shepard's face between her hands, locking their eyes in determination. "I'm addicted to you too," she said.

Shepard visibly melted in her gaze. "Then I am extremely lucky that you feel that way too," Shepard brought herself closer to Liara.

"I know," Liara smiled as she brought Shepard's lips to hers.


	9. Show and Tell

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property.__  
__Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

_A/N: Ahhh! Not sure about this one.  
Haha, on a calmer note, at least I finally got Liara in that henley N7 shirt that she's wearing in the picture I put up for this story :)  
_

_Thank you again for reading and for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I super love it all and am ridiculously appreciative of your feedback!  
_

* * *

Chapter 9: Show and Tell

Shepard groaned, her joints aching, unsure if it was diving on Kahje a few days ago that caused it or what Liara had just done to her. Liara chuckled, placing a kiss on her shoulder before she left the bed. She put on Shepard's hoody and her cargoes before padding up to the vid terminal. Tali had applied the tech they'd received from Feron throughout the _Normandy _by now with EDI's help. She could safely access portions of her own files on Shepard's terminal as easily as in her office…which meant she'd been all the more distracted during their "long weekend" as Shepard had called it. Eve's ceremony was scheduled for the early afternoon and she wanted to double check with her brokers that it would go without a hitch.

In the middle of her instructions to one of her brokers, an icon appeared, displaying a picture of her father. She pulled it up. "Dad?"

Shepard's neck snapped to attention. _Fuck!_ She rummaged through her drawers, trying to find clothes she could throw on. Liara had already taken her usual choices for casual wear.

"Hi Liara. How's my girl?"

"I'm fine, Dad. How are you?"

"Eh." Aethyta shrugged. "You know how these stiff broads are." Liara surmised she meant the matriarchs. "They all could use a good fuck. I've tried to hit as many as I could, but—"

"Dad! Don't need to know!" Liara's eyes widened before she could cover them with her hands, as if she could hide from her father that way. "I really _really_ don't need to know."

Aethtya only laughed.

"Aside from making up for not scarring me while I was a child…" Liara began.

Shepard was behind Liara now, a finger on her lips and a bit of the crazy eyes on display to signal silence on their 'covert operation'. Aethyta got away with laughing still, Liara thinking it had been her embarrassment that warranted so much laughter from her father.

"Just wanted to check in Liara," Aethyta smirked.

"I'm sure you know Shepard and I are on Earth for Urdnot Eve's induction into the Council. Shepard has the unfortunate duty of acting as the human Councilor."

"Right, right. You've got my commandos at work? With that many krogan in one place, there's bound to be trouble. Heh, but you know all about a good bloodrage."

"Daaaad," Liara merely lowered her head and shook it in agitation. She'd given up convincing Aethyta that she didn't bloodrage, she lost her temper.

That earned a smirk and chuckle from Shepard behind her. Liara turned around with a warning glare, but her wife was already innocently looking around the room as if she'd done nothing.

"Ugh!" Liara sighed.

"Hey, hey, Shepard!" Aethyta called to the captain with mirth in her voice. "What's your favorite position?"

Liara scowled furiously before she regained her composure to put on an indignant air instead.

Aethyta, on a bar stool in front of her vid terminal, nearly made the stool topple over, laughing. Shepard, embarrassed before she realized why Aethyta had asked her that question, stifled her own laughter, but a single, muffled 'ha!' escaped.

Liara glared at Shepard again. "If you tell her, you'll never be in that position ever again."

Shepard chuckled sweetly, rubbing Liara's shoulders and leaning down to kiss her crest as she spoke. "It might shut her up, you know."

"Try me," Aethyta dared her with a grin.

"She did suggest an interesting meld with a han—mmmf!"

Liara had sent a stasis to cover Shepard's mouth only earning more laughter from the other end of the call. "If you two want to continue this conversation, I'll leave you to it," Liara stood calmly with dignity, but marched toward the lift, ruining the effect.

When Liara was gone and the stasis was released Shepard was still grinning, but sighed. "You know, _I'm _the one who's going to pay for that later." She raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head forward to scold her father-in-law. She replaced her wife in the 'captain's chair.'

"It was the most fun way I could think of to get rid of her so we could talk." Aethyta was unapologetic. "Let's get to it, kid. If you want to do this right, we got to start now."

"Thank you, Aethyta, again. I can't tell you what this means to me…hopefully us."

"Don't get sappy on me, Shepard. I was just starting to tolerate you."

Shepard raised a knowing eyebrow. This was Aethyta's way. "So, you were going to explain what I needed to start with before I had to cut you off last time."

Aethyta nodded. "Right. First thing's first." Shepard smiled. The matriarch knew a surprising number of human idioms, probably because of her bartending years. "How many biotics are on your crew?"

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard had found and donned her ceremonial whites. She hated wearing them. Mostly because they were a pain to maintain; they managed to show every stain the galaxy threw at them and the galaxy always had a way of throwing things at Shepard. As much as she liked to tease Liara with Aethyta about her krogan ancestry of sorts, Liara was far more graceful than she and could get away with wearing white all the time, much to Shepard's delight (it showed off her wife's blue skin wonderfully). True, Shepard had her own sort of grace on the battlefield, earning "Siha" as a nickname from Thane after she'd won against the Collectors, but that was where her grace ended. She basically had to replace her white ceremonials after each use.

The ceremonial uniform was naturally a bit more showy as well, which was why she'd been 'advised' by the Council and her Alliance superiors (read: an amused Anderson and Hackett) to wear it. She felt like some sort of drum corps major more than anything else with the gold buttons down the center, a captain's hat, and the sword to boot.

She headed down to check on Liara. If she hadn't needed to talk with Aethyta, she would have chased after Liara before she could escape to coax forgiveness from her. Even with the little time she'd left Liara to her brood in agitation, she imagined she'd be able to see steam coming off of her wife by now. At least Liara would think she had been changing all this time and not suspect Shepard and Aethyta were up to anything.

Shepard opened her wife's office door and timidly walked in. She cursed Glyph to leave her alone, forgetting herself. Liara turned with daggered eyes for her, but her expression transformed instantly. Shepard had already averted her eyes, wary of her wife's agitation. "Shepard…" Liara breathed her name. "Goddess, you look…"

Shepard gave her an awkward shrug, still avoiding Liara's gaze. "I know. I look ridiculous. I don't mind the dress blues. I like them actually, but this," she gave an irritated glance to her uniform as she pinched at newly decorated shoulders, the gold bars displayed against the navy blue, almost black epaulets. Liara traced the tailored, form-fitting waist with her eyes before Shepard tugged at each side of her slacks. "I mean _white? _What were they thinking? I guess the sword is cool." She lifted the cutlass from its sheath a little to admire the sharp edge.

"Shepard…" Liara breathed again as she felt her cheeks becoming lilac.

Shepard was still examining the uniform in frustration. Liara began to approach her and Shepard dared to lift her gaze as she spoke. "Love, I was only joking up in the cab—" Her breath hitched and her voice caught when she saw Liara's eyes nearly black. "Oh," Shepard whispered softly before Liara raised a hand to trace her collar, biting her own lip. "Oh," Shepard repeated more confidently in pleasant surprise, a small smile forming.

Liara gripped Shepard's jaw indelicately, pressing their lips together as she entered Shepard's mind ruthlessly. _Goddess, you're sexy._ Liara's mind whirled in dizzy desire as she imagined herself tearing the uniform off of Shepard despite how much she liked it, taking the hat to wear for herself as Shepard ravaged her.

Shepard felt her cheeks warm with arousal and leftover embarrassment at once before she started backing away from Liara, panting. _Um… I love you, but I can't let you do that just yet. I have to look presentable up there with the Council. _They both felt an ache as they realized together that it would be a number of hours before they could act on Liara's new fantasy. Then smugness seeped into the meld, coming from Shepard, knowing from Liara's thoughts just how wild she would be driven for the rest of the day. Shepard crossed her arms, leaning back with a smirk.

Liara eased out of the meld reluctantly. "It's a good thing you're gorgeous in that or you wouldn't be getting anything tonight." Liara turned around to break her gaze from Shepard, realizing she needed to change as well. Her wife's hoody and cargoes wouldn't do.

She heard a chuckle come from her wife and then felt her warm presence at her neck and a brush of lips as Shepard softly spoke "Maybe I was wrong about this uniform." She breathed Liara in as she pressed Liara's hips into her and left a gentle kiss on her crest, feeling Liara tremble. She chuckled again and decided to leave while she was still ahead.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Grunt huffed behind Shepard, grinning and slamming a fist into a palm in excitement. "You know what this means, Shepard?"

Shepard was looking out the shuttle at the crowd waiting for them, holding on as the inexperienced crewman began to land. She glanced behind her at Liara in her lavender asari-fashioned dress and a surprisingly well-dressed young krogan next to her. "Um, due representation for krogan in the galaxy?"

"Heh heh," Grunt sneered. "Means I'll be a spectre in no time. I'll get to maim whoever I want and no one can say anything."

Shepard smiled. "Oh, the Council will have plenty to say. Every time you finish a mission, you'll have to file a report—a long, excruciatingly detailed report that not only tells the Council what happened, but 'why you felt your actions were necessary for the galactic community's well-being'. Then you get to talk about it with the Councilors themselves even though they've got everything right there. They bicker at you and each other until their egos are adequately stroked to a hard-on. Then you tell them what your next move will be and they question you again while telling you they don't want to tell you what to do, but they tell you what to do anyway."

Grunt's sneer vanished. "Oh."

"Yeaaaah," Shepard let out in a sigh. She loved her job…most of the time, but it was fun to tease Grunt. "Of course, there's always the satisfaction of prematurely disconnecting your vid comms or having EDI 'lose the signal'," she chuckled. "They hate that."

Grunt's sneer returned. "Heh heh." Liara cupped a hand over her mouth to hide a grin.

Shepard stepped out of the Kodiak with strict instructions for the crewman to return to the _Normandy_ immediately. She doubted the Board would repeat themselves, but knew it was better for the Kodiak to be safely aboard the _Normandy_ where EDI would be able to detect any issues instantly than to tempt fate. All of the invited attendees from the _Normandy_ which included most of her squad had to be shuttled down in groups at a time. Darwin, Australia's docks could only hold so many ships and Shepard was fine with the _Normandy _not being one of them. Better Joker and EDI be a radio away for pick up than a sitting duck during the ceremony. Liara, Grunt, and herself were the last to arrive. She was scheduled to rendezvous with the Council, including their newest addition, before they departed for the ceremony as a unified whole.

Shepard looked around to take in her surroundings. Darwin was one of the least devastated cities in Australia after the Reaper attack. The lack of high-rise buildings and its smaller population meant the Reapers ignored it until Sydney and Melbourne were properly devastated. Lucky for Darwin, husks had been the worst they'd seen before Shepard had destroyed the Reapers. This left the city relatively easy to rebuild and its natural beauty was enough to distract from the destruction that was still visible. Shepard didn't know how or why the Council had chosen it, but was glad they had. The Council's presence anywhere would bring media, entrepreneurs, and the masses in droves, but a remote location was still a safer bet than a big city—not that many of those were ready for such an event anyway.

Shepard hugged Liara close to say goodbye, despite the floating cameras flashing. As much as they both hated it, Shepard would be transported to the ceremony separately and enter with the Council. Liara would be waiting in the front row, but that was another hour or so away. Shepard couldn't shrug the thought that the Board would take this opportunity to do something. She spoke without parting from her wife. "For me, Liara, stay with Garrus, Tali, Grunt, all of them. Don't go anywhere by yourself. Drag Tali to the restroom with you, whatever, just never be without one of the others, ok?"

"I will, Shepard. Stay on your guard as well," she held the captain closer. "The Board is the enemy of the Council after all and today that includes you. I have my people stationed as the Council's security. You can trust them."

"What about you?"

"In addition to Ashley and Spectre Bau who are securing the ceremony's venue as we speak, my father's commandos are at the ready. Some of them will be obvious security at the ceremony and some will be in disguise. They are…extremely loyal and prepared for full combat if necessary."

Shepard sighed in relief. If there was anyone else in the galaxy that came close to wanting to protect Liara as much as she did, it was Aethyta. "Good. Ok, I love you." Shepard couldn't help saying it just in case as they parted.

"I love you too. Now, let's do what needs to be done. And later," Liara purred. "I'll peel you out of that uniform," Liara couldn't help trailing her wife's form one last time with her eyes and sighed that it had to be later.

Shepard chuckled until she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Captain Shepard! Khalisah bint Sinan Al-Jilani, Westerlund News. Did I just hear your wife say—"

Shepard rolled her eyes. She'd always held her own with the reporter and had even comforted her during the Reaper War. That didn't mean she wasn't inwardly irritated as fuck every time she saw her. When she finally did turn around she saw what had unexpectedly silenced the reporter. Grunt was giddy standing above Al-Jilani who was holding her head and groaning in pain. "Grunt! You didn't!" Shepard couldn't help the grin that escaped her lips at the sight of a headbutted Al-Jilani.

"Heh heh," Grunt gave his usual answering sneer.

Shepard knelt down to the reporter to dispense a medi-gel. "Sorry about that. You should probably see a doctor." She hailed a skycar for her and paid for transport to the nearest hospital.

She turned back to Liara and continued as if their conversation hadn't been interrupted. "I'm all yours later." She gave her a parting kiss, earning a few floating cameras that came close to invading their personal space. Liara shied away from them and fell into step with the squad, mouthing a parting 'love you' before Shepard was completely separated from her by Council security (Liara's security, truly) who'd stepped between her and the onslaught of the paparazzi.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Councilors," Shepard gave a nod to the three familiar faces as she entered their shuttle. A far cry from her Kodiak, this shuttle was built for luxury, not military drops. A full bar was available with a bartender at the ready and couched seats lined the walls. Shepard lounged on one facing Tevos as Sparatus stood to retrieve a drink. Valern was too busy on his omni-tool to notice her presence. They were waiting on Eve before they could head to the ceremony.

Tevos gave her an appraising scan. Shepard rubbed the back of her neck and gave an awkward smile. To her relief Tevos smiled in return. "Captain Shepard, it is good to see you in person. The defeat of the Reapers somehow seems more of a reality with you sitting here in the flesh. The whole war still seems…unreal." The Councilor sighed. "That is, unless I am on Thessia. The destruction there is all _too_ real."

Shepard shifted uncomfortably. She knew she wasn't to blame for Thessia's fall—that if anyone could be blamed, it was the asari sitting in front of her. Tevos could have joined the war effort earlier, prepared Thessia and the asari for the Reapers when she'd first warned the Council they were coming. Yet Shepard couldn't help thinking she could have done something for Thessia without the Councilor's help. When the salarian dalatross had refused to help Shepared, their STG supported her instead; similarly, perhaps she could have united individual asari factions instead of relying on Tevos. Why had she let one woman, no matter who it was, decide how she would deal with Liara's homeworld? As much as Liara had blamed herself for Thessia's fall, Shepard blamed herself more. When they had landed on Thessia, she was the legendary Commander Shepard. She should've been able to stop Cerberus in the least.

"Councilor," she began barely above a whisper. "I'm …so sorry. I wish I could have done more for Thessia."

Tevos frowned. "Captain, you owe no one an apology. You ultimately defeated the Reapers, saving my people—everyone's people—in the end. If anyone is to blame for Thessia's fall, it is me and my fellow matriarchs for keeping too many secrets from the galaxy." Tevos shook her head, clinching her fists. "_I_ am at fault for the greatest genocide against my people in our history."

Shepard felt herself become angry. "Forgive me for being crass Councilor, but that's bullshit. As much as my wife and I, you, or anyone else wants to take the credit, it was the Reapers that did it. We all did what we thought was best. Sometimes that works out and sometimes it doesn't."

Tevos frowned again. "Still, Captain, I can hardly tell my people that their daughters died despite the fact that I did what I thought was best. My people relied on me and I failed them. The only reason I haven't resigned is that the other matriarchs feel there is a need for stability after the war." She leaned forward. "I can promise you this, Captain: no matter what this new enemy brings upon us, I will aid your efforts to stop them in any way I can. Thessia will not succumb to the Board's rule." She locked eyes with Shepard and gave her a determined nod.

Shepard returned it. "I give you the same promise, Councilor."

Sparatus returned from the bar to lounge next to Tevos. Shepard smiled inwardly at how Tevos crossed her legs and arms to lean slightly away from him.

"Councilor, may I get you a drink?" Shepard asked as she stood, not wanting to breathe too much of the same air as her least favorite Councilor at the moment.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll have some elasa, no ice." Tevos gave her a small smile.

Shepard, curious to try the Thessian liquor, ordered the same for herself, scanning them to be sure they weren't poisoned (paranoia was better than the alternative) before she brought the two tumblers back to the seating area. She sipped the liquor and was surprised to find it incredibly smooth. She swigged the rest of it as they sat in silence. Apparently outside a vid comm conference or the Citadel Towers, the Councilors were otherwise preoccupied.

Valern finally finished with his omni-tool and noticed Shepard. "Ah, Captain Shepard."

Shepard waited for him to finish the sentence, but that was apparently all she was getting from him at the moment. She couldn't help a small laugh.

Sparatus leaned away, intrigued. "Something amusing, Shepard?"

Shepard leaned back as well. "This is the quietest I've ever seen you three."

"There will be plenty of talking to do momentarily, _Spectre_," Sparatus emphasized Shepard's true title despite the honorifics of the day.

Shepard was about to give a retort when Eve, in a maroon Shaman uniform stepped into the shuttle. "Eve!" Shepard smiled and stood. "Welcome to Earth and congratulations," she shook her hand.

"Thank you, Captain. This day belongs to all krogan. I am grateful the greatest friend to my people in centuries will share it with me."

"It's an honor, Eve." Shepard smiled. "How's Mordin?"

"She's become a symbol of hope to my people. Thank you for keeping her under your charge while you were on Tuchanka."

"Wrex?"

"Busy trying to run and sire all of Tuchanka at the same time. Let's show the men how things get done today, Captain."

Shepard chuckled softly "Deal."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard stood proudly behind Eve as the krogan stepped forward to deliver her speech. She'd been relieved to spot Liara right away in the audience, just left of the center in the front row. Garrus and Tali sat beside her and the remaining squad sat just behind them. Tali appeared to be teasing Liara about something, much to Garrus's amusement. Krogan took up much of the audience, but members from every race had come to witness the historical occasion.

Shepard's radio piece came online. "Spectre Shepard, this is Spectre Bau. I've located possible hostiles. Will keep you informed."

_Well that was helpful_. Shepard remained silent as she scanned the room. Spectre Bau was nowhere to be seen. She caught Liara's eyes and with a wordless exchange, Liara brought up her omni-tool. Shepard dispersed her spy drones behind her back as she stood at ease and commanded the tech to slow things down. Tali had given her some omni-contacts in lieu of the goggles today. That quarian could do anything.

Eve reached the podium without event and began. "Thank you for being here today and thank you to those that are watching at home the galaxy over. Today is a day the krogan have long been waiting for. Captain Shepard," Eve gestured toward Shepard and glanced behind her to meet her eyes. Shepard smiled before Eve turned to continue "once told me 'we owe a lot to [the krogan], even if most people have forgotten that.'" She paused. "I told her in return that krogan actions in the past have hardly inspired friendship. Our actions after we defeated the rachni brought shame and the genophage to my people." The audience was silent.

Eve's voice lowered with the fervor Shepard had witnessed once on Tuchanka. "I am not going to stand here today to announce that this has been a privilege long deserved or that it is some sort of recompense for our suffering. I am here today to say that history will not repeat itself.

The genophage was cured by a man belonging to the race responsible for its invention—a salarian, once guilty of poisoning Tuchanka's atmosphere with the genophage, released us from it in an ultimate act of sacrifice.

When Cerberus and the Reapers attacked Tuchanka, the same race that planted a bomb on my planet—the turians—risked their ninth platoon, losing a young leader, to make sure that bomb would never detonate.

Our once enemies, the salarians and the turians, became our allies. The krogan join this Council today as exemplars to the galaxy that friendship and cooperation is the key to success and survival!" She raised a fist in triumph as the audience erupted in applause.

"My daughter," she paused with pride in her voice, "will live to have her own daughters. She will live in a galaxy where all the races can be named 'friend' instead of 'foe'. The genophage brought my people great pain, but greater wisdom. With a cure and the Reapers defeated, the krogans will flourish, which I promise to you means that the galaxy will flourish!" Cheers rose from the audience again, punctuated by grunts from the krogan members.

"To appreciate the light, you must live in the dark. We will claw our way out from the darkness of devastation and death the Reapers cast on the galaxy to a light of peace and hope. We will come back from the war with one goal: we will thrive together!" The audience rose as they applauded. Shepard beamed. This part of the interim Councilor job wasn't so bad.

It was time for her and the Councilors to step forward and join Eve. Tevos spoke first. "By my authority as the asari Councilor, I accept Urdnot Eve into the highest ranks of Council space. May you be an ally to the asari people and may our friendship better the galaxy."

Sparatus and Valern repeated the phrase with the necessary changes.

Finally, Shepard smiled at Eve as she spoke "By my authority as the interim human Councilor, I accept Urdnot Eve into the highest ranks of Council space. May you be an ally to the human people and may our friendship better the galaxy." With the last formality taken care of, the audience erupted in cheers again. Shepard shook Eve's hand enthusiastically with a grin before the Councilors congratulated Eve as well, the audience still cheering. The captain felt a wave of relief. The Board hadn't stopped the ceremony at least. The krogan were officially a part of the Council now and the Board's attempts to paint the Council as bigots had taken a heavy blow today. She looked down to Liara to see her wife grinning back at her.

Shepard's radio crackled slightly. "Spectre Shepard! Get the Councilors off the stage now!" Not waiting for further explanation, Shepard kicked in her adrenaline and the added boost from the tech. She turned to the nearest C-sec officer, "We've all got to get off the stage, now!" She pushed Tevos and Valern in front of her as the other security officers herded Sparatus and Eve from the stage. An evac shuttle began to land, framed by two heavily armed escort vehicles and Shepard did her best to stuff Tevos and Valern into it. She looked to Tali in the audience who was already commanding the security measures in place throughout the building to blare into effect. A siren wailed as the audience quickly moved to exit, save for some stubborn krogan and Liara's commandos. It was protocol for no more than two of the Councilors to be in the same vehicle at a time when an emergency arose, so they waited as another shuttle with escorts landed for Eve and Sparatus. C-sec hussled them into the shuttle and Shepard banged on the side when they were in "Move!"

As she stepped back, she felt something tear through her shields before she felt a sting on her cheek. A red drop fell to her chest, staining the white ceremonials. "Damn it!" Shepard cursed as she took cover behind the heavily armored podium. "I'll never get that out," she hissed as a spray of bullets pinned her down.

"Spectre Shepard! Get off the stage!" Bau shouted into her radio again.

"Fuck!" Shepard shouted as the podium began to splinter under armor-piercing ammo. She waited for a lull in the fire and dove off of the stage in the direction of her squad; her shields were taken down again, but she made it. Every one of her squadmates were already in cover and armed.

The blaring stopped and the lights returned to normal. Tali began to fuss with her omni-tool, unsure what had happened. Audience members from every race gathered on the stage to face the remaining audience and the cameras with a small army of guards to protect them. Liara's commandos started on the guards, but couldn't break through. There were too many of them. "Good afternoon!" a turian called out to them on the stage. "We are here to suggest a sequel to what happened here today!" The turian looked downright giddy. Shepard found herself disturbed on multiple levels trying to picture Garrus ever being 'giddy'.

The batarian spoke next. "We are servants to a powerful Board that has a member of _every_ race."

An asari spoke "The Board wants a lasting peace and equality for the _entire_ galaxy, not just the Council races."

Shepard turned to Tali as the stage clowns continued their speech. "Can you do anything? Cut the cameras' feeds to the extranet?"

"I'm trying, Shepard, but something is anticipating and blocking my efforts." Tali was typing furiously and becoming frustrated.

"Then fuck that, send out drones to take them out." Shepard sent her own drones to the floating cameras and took out five of them, leaving probably a hundred more. She shot one at a time with her pistol that went everywhere with her now, barely making a dent.

"We don't have time, Shepard." Garrus yelled as he sent an overload that bounced off a couple of cameras. "We need to take care of _them_," he gestured toward the stage.

"How?"

Spectre Bau radioed. "Captain! I think I have a solution. Spectre Williams, do you copy?"

"Aye, Bau, what's the plan," Shepard heard Ashley respond.

Bau resumed. "The stage is rigged with very well hidden explosives. Council is in safety. We blow it. Simple."

"NO!" Shepard boomed. The last thing they needed was for a live battle to prove that the Council didn't want peace or equality, that they used violence to silence any opposition. "We need to at least take out the cameras first. That's exactly what the Board wants."

An elcor on the stage was speaking now in a monotone. "With fervor: Councilors, hear us. If you wanted true peace and equality, you would have appointed Councilors from the remaining species throughout the galaxy, not just the krogan. With anger: Today was only a farce; you will not grant the rest of the lowly races their representations even after they have shed blood for you."

Shepard heard her radio again. "Captain, what do you suggest?!" Ashley shouted. "Every second they stay on camera—"

A salarian moved forward on the stage. "Council moving to silence us. Will make martyrs of us."

"Damn it! You see?" Shepard shouted. They couldn't afford the Board's people to sacrifice themselves for peace and equality across the extranet. "Get those cameras offline now!"

"For equality we will gladly die!" a vorcha shouted, pointing to the cameras.

Tali whooped in triumph. "Thirty seconds till the extranet feeds are frozen, Captain!"

"Thirty seconds!" She sent her drones to detonate five more cameras as she shot another. "Tali, that's not—"

Shepard felt the pressure of the explosion as the stage erupted in flames. She guarded Liara from them as Liara sent out a barrier along with Miranda and Jack to protect as much of the remaining audience as possible. When the blast was finished and she'd made sure everyone was ok, she marched over to the stage and found no one alive.

_Goddess fucking damn it!_ Shepard kicked debris, before she shook her head in disgust, marching off to find some way to fix this. "Spectre Williams, Spectre Bau. We need to talk."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"The stage? The stage!" Shepard was fuming still. "Why didn't anyone catch that?" She paced the conference room on the _Normandy_.

"Spectre Shepard," Jondom Bau watched her walk back and forth patiently. "We did. Figured we could use it to our advantage. If we had blown it up before they said anything about being martyrs—might be in better situation."

Shepard froze. He was right. "Yeah, ok," she conceded.

"Ma'am, I know you hesitated hoping to take them into custody instead, but I don't think we can think like that anymore." Ashley weighed in. "They wanted you to think it was an assassination attempt so that they could put themselves on the stage rather than the Council."

"I feel like we're falling right into the trap they've set," Shepard looked at the pair of them. "If we _had _set off the bombs before they proclaimed themselves martyrs, they would have leaked a claim that they were martyrs anyway afterward. They put us in a no win situation. No," she shook her head calmly, "as soon as they were in the audience, they had won. They would have made themselves martyrs by our hands or their own one way or another."

"Precisely," Bau nodded. "Which is why we need to plan our next move. Cannot let galaxy believe that Council isn't representing and protecting _all_ lives."

"I think I know what to do," Shepard sighed. The other two spectres waited. "I'm giving a speech tomorrow at Alliance HQ. I'll write a new one that explains to the public what exactly happened out there today and that no one under Council authority blew up that stage."

"Will they believe it?" Ashley asked. Shepard met her eyes and Ashley lowered hers. She'd doubted Shepard herself for over a year.

"I can only tell the truth and hope they believe it, Ash."

"Problematic, Shepard. We have been waging a silent war without the public's knowledge," Bau shook his head.

"It isn't silent anymore. We should speak with the Council," Shepard decided. "EDI?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"See if we can get the Council in the vid comm room."

"Right away, Shepard."

"Synthetic voice? AI." Bau half mumbled to himself.

"She's our Enhanced Defense Intelligence or EDI, though she's as much a crew member as anyone else aboard the _Normandy_. We couldn't have taken down Cerberus without her." Shepard explained.

"She?" Bau questioned.

"Yes." Shepard was firm.

"Thank you, Shepard." EDI interrupted. "But the Council is now waiting."

Shepard walked the other spectres to the vid comm room. The four Councilors came into view, facing the three spectres. Shepard would have smiled to see Eve there under different circumstances.

"Councilors," Shepard nodded to them. "I'm glad you all were taken to safety before it got hot, but you probably realize we have a bigger problem now. Our silent war is no longer silent and the enemy was able to tell their story before we could"

"To be blunt, spectres," Sparatus began. "No they weren't. From what little they could voice before they sacrificed themselves, the public still knows very little. We can still sell this as a random attack."

Shepard frowned, but before she could speak Ashley stepped up. "With all due respect, Sir, the galaxy isn't stupid. They'll be able to piece things together and if you try to hide it or cushion it like you did with the Reapers, they might just go looking for new leadership that the Board will happily supply." Shepard nearly grinned.

"I agree with Spectre Williams, Sparatus," Eve interceded. "Our people deserve to know what their Council and therefore the galaxy is up against. Few will want to join a revolution that calls for such extreme measures after such a brutal war with the Reapers. The Board is radical and they have made themselves appear that way with that stunt on stage."

Shepard was glad she had a few people on her side in one of these meetings for once. "Councilors, I have the perfect opportunity to set the public's minds at ease tomorrow with my speech at Alliance HQ. Maybe if we shed some light," she paused to nod to Eve, "on our enemy, the darkness will not consume the galaxy again."

"As poetic as that may be, Spectre," Valern interrupted, too flustered to not say what he was thinking "we cannot ignore what the cameras captured today. Individuals from every race stood together against the Council, claiming they would die for equality. The lesser represented species may come together under the Board's rule. The batarians, vorcha, elcor, hanar, drell, and the quarians are without a Council position. They will see reason where we see radicalism."

"Which is all the more reason for shedding some light on the situation," Williams put in.

"Yes," Shepard agreed. "They were only able to get away with twenty or so seconds of rushed air time. You know the media will want our side of the story. Let's give it to them. I can tell them about how Liara and I were nearly assassinated and that my shuttle pilot is still lying in a hospital because of them. The galaxy is fragile, Councilors, but Eve is right—pain begets wisdom. The Reaper War made many wise and seeing the pain the Board has already inflicted will make them wise again. Peace is far more important to the masses right now than immediate Council positions. Speak with the other races' ambassadors. Make sure they know you are working for them as much as your races. And _mean_ it. The Board has nothing on you then. They'll look like the impatient, violent radicals that they are."

Sparatus and Valern looked to Tevos who had remained silent up to this point and the others turned to her as well.

"Spectres," Tevos began then nodded to her fellows, "Councilors. I believe Captain Shepard is right. We tried playing from the shadows and it worked until the Board decided to step into the light this afternoon. Now that they are in broad daylight, they have to play our game by our rules. And we will win. As Eve said today, we will not repeat history: we should no longer hide enemies from our people. Indeed, the Board should hide from us."

"Fine, Shepard. Make your speech tomorrow," Sparatus yielded. "We'll expect a copy a few hours beforehand to be sure it will convey the right message."

"Spectres Williams and Bau," Valern addressed the other two, "you will also attend Spectre Shepard's statue unveiling tomorrow. The Board tried to kill you again today, Shepard, if that cut across your face is any indication. You'll need all the help you can get. We can't let the Board take the stage again tomorrow."

Shepard reached up to touch the forgotten souvenir from the afternoon's firefight.

"Aye, aye," Ashley confirmed.

"They won't get away with it twice, Councilors," Bau nodded.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Shepard, hold still." Liara was straddling Shepard in front of the terminal in the cabin, trying to wipe her wife's face off with a cloth so she could apply medi-gel to her cheek where a bullet had, once again, just grazed her. The Goddess was definitely on Shepard's side.

Shepard continued to weave her head around, trying to look over Liara's shoulders to the terminal screen. She was trying to write a speech that would be motivational, encourage galactic harmony, and disclaim the martyrdom of her enemy all at once. Usually she would just wing it, albeit quite successfully. Sparatus demanding a copy was making her already frustrating day turn into a headache of a night. To top it all off, she'd spent the better part of her evening at a tailor shop for new white ceremonials. The detailed tailoring required multiple scans and multiple fittings to be sure there was a perfect product at the end. To Shepard's relief, Anderson and Hackett had agreed that her brass and blues would be better for the occasion tomorrow anyway, as that was what the public was used to seeing her in. They would see the woman that had saved the galaxy with an extra stripe and nothing more. Still she was required to have a full set of uniforms at all times. If the brass changed their minds on a whim tomorrow, she'd be responsible for having spotless white ceremonials despite the char and blood from this afternoon. _All that commotion today and I didn't even get to use the sword_, Shepard lamented. _Lame_.

She began typing her opening statement for the tenth time when Liara grabbed her jaw to force her to stay still. "Shepard! That is your final warning. Stay still."

Shepard gave in with a sigh, watching Liara concentrate on her work on her cheek. She smiled.

"Shepard, stay still!"

That made her chuckle.

"Ugh!" Liara protested. "Karin is right! You're the worst patient!"

"I can do it myself, Liara. Don't worry about it." She reached for the medi-gel, but Liara held it out of her reach.

Shepard smirked. "So what, now I don't get any?"

Liara thought about it for a second. Shepard chuckled as she returned her attention to the terminal. She began typing again before she felt a playful but sharp slap on her cheek. Liara began rubbing in the medi-gel from the offending hand. Shepard looked up in mock shock at Liara, her mouth agape. She let out a warning chuckle, "hooooo, you're going to get it, T'Soni."

Liara raised and lowered her brows in challenge. "Someone has to take care of that face, Shepard. I want it to stay pretty." She gave an unapologetic shrug.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You know, some women find scars attractive."

"Well your wife thinks you have enough," Liara said flatly as she stood to walk away, finally finished. Shepard smacked her ass, earning a yelp and glare. She leaned back in her chair and raised her hands in a shrug. "Your move, T'Soni."

MASS EFFECT

"You do it," Tali gently pushed Garrus toward the cabin door.

"Tali, Shepard will kill me. She will literally kill me. Then she'll make Miranda bring me back so she can space me, purely for the joy of inverting her resurrection on me."

A crash and a surprisingly feminine yelp from Shepard distracted them for a moment.

"Come on, Miss vas Normandy—you're all ladies. She'd much rather _you_ interrupt. Then there's Liara to think about. If I walk in there I'm eating a warp."

"Are you kidding me?" Tali's warbled voice was higher with each word. "Before Liara knew I preferred men, she had nothing but daggers for me. She thought Shepard and I…"

Garrus's gaze drifted for a second before a strong elbow jabbed him, bringing him back. "Ow!" He was echoed when an 'ow' came from inside the cabin following another crash and a squeal of laughter. "Spirits, I do _not_ want to know what is going on in there," he shook his head.

"What _do_ you think is going on in there? I knew they were…you know…but that sounds downright violent," Tali mimicked Garrus, shaking her head.

"Do I detect a hint of curiosity?" Garrus grinned as he leaned against the wall on a forearm over her. Tali, forgetting her strength, pushed him without restraint this time, making him trip backward. His back pressed the cabin door before he could catch himself and the cabin door swooshed open, making him fall onto his back in the entryway of the cabin.

A surprised Shepard, held on the ceiling by a stasis looked down at him. "Garrus?"

"Hey, Shepard." Garrus half saluted as he stood, happy to note that both women were clothed, though rather casually and a little skimpily. As soon as he was clear from Shepard's path, Liara let Shepard fall.

"Ow!"

Liara chuckled in the captain's chair, her legs crossed as she leaned back in a relaxed posture. "Admit defeat, Captain."

"Ha! Never!" Shepard laughed.

Liara's biotics flared again, but Garrus stepped between them. "Ladies…"

"Garrus, this doesn't concern you," Liara raised a warning brow.

"Tali, help!" Garrus called to the elevator.

"Tali's here? What's up?" Shepard stood soberly and dusted herself off, rotating a shoulder and grimacing.

"Why do you do that?" Garrus demanded.

"Do what?" Shepard frowned.

"Listen and pay attention to Tali, but not me."

"Aw, Garrus, I pay attention to you," Shepard gave him a pitiful pout, her lower lip jutting out as she fluttered her eyelashes in mockery before a pull brought her toward Liara.

"Garrus," Liara began as she twirled Shepard, now above her and struggling to reach something to grasp. "I don't think you'll want to be here in a few minutes. Your Captain is about to grovel for mercy. What is it you need?"

"You know," he started to back up, "it's really not that important."

Tali finally made her appearance. "Shepard…Wow Liara, nice."

"Tali," Shepard's voice was strained as she tried to find something to anchor her. "What's up?" She continued to struggle to reach her display case, finally grasping it and chuckled. "Besides me." She took hold of the display case across from the shower, pushing off of the other display case with both feet, using the singularity's momentum and her own to land straddled on Liara in the chair. She gave Liara a playful chuck on the chin with her omni-blade arm as she landed to emphasize that she'd won. Liara merely grinned, taking Shepard's lips for her own, holding her waist.

"Chm!" Garrus coughed awkwardly. Tali laughed.

Shepard rose and faced Garrus. "Oh for the Goddess's sake, Garrus, what is it? During the Reaper War it was 'not right now' whenever I came by the guns to chat. I have half the mind to tell you the same. I'm a little busy."

"I was trying to organize my people to fight a seemingly all-consuming war, Shepard. You're… playing." Garrus was unapologetic, but still stumbling in awkwardness.

Liara ignored the pair as they continued to bicker, rising to greet Tali. "What is it?"

"Miranda was contacted by the Board again, this time by the human Board Member personally. She must have thought since Miranda was ex-Cerberus, she'd be more receptive to a little betrayal. EDI and I were able to better pinpoint a location this time after all we've learned about the Board's tech. We think we know who it is, Liara."

"Who?" Liara walked them down the steps and motioned for Tali to sit at the couch. She poured some dextro liquor for Tali and some elasa for herself that Shepard and she had picked up on the way back to the _Normandy_ from the tailor. Tali took the drink and revealed a trusty emergency induction port.

"The Prime Minister." Tali's voice lowered to a whisper though she needn't have bothered.

Liara nodded. "We had our suspicions. The coordinates were all over Earth, in major cities. We cross-referenced important business and political travelers with the dates and coordinates and she was one of our top suspects."

Tali mused. "She will be there tomorrow, won't she? For Shepard's speech?"

Liara nodded again. "Shepard was going to write a speech that would quell mistrust of the Council after what happened today, but if we know who the human Board Member is, maybe we can set our own trap for the galaxy to see."

"What did you have in mind?" Shepard asked on the steps above her, leaning against the wall as Garrus stepped down to join Tali on the couch. He had filled Shepard in as Tali had Liara.

"Aren't you the strategist, Captain?" Liara smiled as she forcefully took Shepard's wrist to bring her to the couch with a grin.

"Sometimes," Shepard winked, joining Liara. "Let's get Allers in on this if we're gonna use the cameras. She knows how to spin a story." She turned off the scrambler in the cabin, ready to ask EDI to fetch Allers for her, but regarded Liara and herself and thought again. "Um, why don't we take this to the lounge? Liara and I better change. We'll be there shortly. EDI?"

"Hello Shepard."

"Can you ask Allers to meet us in the lounge? Miranda too."

"Right away, Shepard."

Tali made a slurping sound as she emptied her drink then followed Garrus to the lift.

Shepard rummaged for her crewmen's blues, found the top and pants and began undressing from her loungewear—truthfully Liara's loungewear. Liara had happily doubled her casual wardrobe when she started noticing her wife absconding with her clothes every chance she could get. Shepard had put in an order for some extra N7 gear as well.

Liara stopped her from undressing and began to undress Shepard herself. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Shepard lifted her arms for Liara to lift her shirt, pulling Liara in for a kiss afterward. "I'm not finished with you either," she smiled as they parted. "But we should go to that meeting first. _Then_ I'll have my way with you. Until dawn preferably."

Liara pouted slightly. "You said, and I quote, 'I'm all yours later' before you left to join the Council this afternoon."

Shepard sighed, not at all pleased herself. "It's still not later, it seems. I'll do you a deal: after the meeting I'll put on the ceremonial whites or anything else you want."

Liara pursed her lips, pondering for a second. Shepard took advantage of the pursed lips to steal a kiss from them before she pecked Liara's cheeks, her nose, and forehead, coaxing her wife to agree. Liara smiled, giving in. "Deal, Shepard." She left Shepard to dress herself in a pair of jeans, already wearing her wife's long-sleeved N7 henley, but not much else.

Shepard finished dressing and looked up. Her eyes widened. "Are you?…are those?…"

Liara frowned, uncertain. "I thought denim to be common for humans to wear casually on Earth. Are they not appropriate?"

Shepard coughed to compose herself and twirled a finger for Liara to spin for her.

Liara, already a little self-conscious at the risk, blushed but complied. As she turned to face Shepard again, she saw her wife collapse on the bed, clutching her heart. Liara chuckled and began dragging a deadweight Shepard up by the arms. "Meeting?" she reminded her.

"Meeting?" Shepard repeated as if confused. "What meeting? I'm pretty sure there's no meeting. I'm pretty sure I get to stay here and peel you out of those jeans...after I enjoy them for a bit longer." She kissed Liara and smirked.

"I'll do you a deal, Shepard…" Liara smiled.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Shepard said the words 'Liara and I better change' and then you just left?" Miranda demanded of Garrus. "We'll be lucky if we see them around midnight," she scowled.

"What were we supposed to do? Say 'Sorry Shep, you'll need to strip and change now. We don't trust you and Liara to be left in the same room together.'" he defended.

"Yes. Or you could have told me to steal one of Kasumi's books or something. We're going to be here for hours," she swung a leg over the other to cross them and she leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms as well.

"So read something off the extranet on your omni-tool," Garrus reasoned.

"I'm sure they will be down soon," Tali drummed her fingers on the seat next to her. "They're bad, but not that bad."

"Let's make it interesting," Allers leaned in. "Who's in?" She flicked some chits on the table.

As if on cue, Shepard and Liara walked in. Allers raised her eyebrows at Liara in her jeans, but regained a reporter's composure and sweetly smiled as she retrieved her chits. Shepard raised a brow but said nothing. They took their seats.

"Miranda," Shepard began the meeting. "Tali and Garrus mentioned you received another message from the human Board Member herself?"

"Yes, Shepard. She knew I would be with you tomorrow at the ceremony and requested a meeting with me afterward."

"Allers," Shepard turned. "We know where a Board Member will be and when. We were thinking of putting on a better show than they did today. Think we can spin this?"

Aller gave a sportive smile. "Oh yes, Captain."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

_Damn, I'll have to get some more ceremonial white uniforms before we leave. I'll just get…three this time. For safety. Never know when a wild asari might attack. _

_Oh no! _Liara thought sarcastically. _An asari ravaged you all night! You poor thing!_ She felt Shepard chuckle in and out of the meld.

_More like poor uniform._

_I suppose that's true. _The meld ebbed with Liara's playfulness. _But the uniform had it coming. That's what it gets for looking so tempting on you. Besides, it has my jeans to keep company with in the clothing afterlife. _

_May they rest in pieces. _Shepard thought solemnly as she felt Liara's eyes roll somehow. Liara was getting better about the idioms every day. Being inside a human's head at the moment probably helped.

Shepard groaned. _Damn speech_. _We should probably get some sleep before I'm on camera. We have quite the show planned after all. _Then she remembered the whole reason for the speech—the statue. She groaned again, the meld exploding in dread. Liara started to ease out of the meld at the intense aversion she was experiencing through Shepard, but stubbornly decided to comfort Shepard instead.

_It's just one day, love. Let them try their best to thank you for just one day. _

_It isn't just one day—that statue will be there FOREVER. It made sense for Mordin. He's dead. I'm not dead, so I'd rather not be immortalized while I can still feel mortally embarrassed by it. I mean a STATUE? REALLY? A little grandiose much? _

_Not really…_

_Liara, I didn't do anything that you, Garrus, or frankly anyone with the means, wouldn't have done in my place. Where's your statue? Tali's? _

_You pulled the trigger, Shepard. _

_Only because I was the only one who managed to dodge enough bullets on the way up. _

_Exactly. _

_Liara…_

_Love, you are a hero. Face it._

_No. _

Liara sighed. _Yes._

_No._

_Well this has become an incredible exemplar of the communication abilities of the meld. _

_Fine, how's this. _Shepard sent her a flurry of her frustration and embarrassment, hoping Liara would concede.

Liara was taken aback until Shepard finally finished. Liara shook her head further into the crook of Shepard's neck. _Sorry, love. You're my hero. I have no problem with the rest of the galaxy agreeing with me as long as they know who you belong to. _She felt Shepard warm a little at that, a small smile forming. Shepard wrapped her arms tighter around Liara, bringing her up for a kiss.

_You already know you're my hero too. Maybe I'll get Tevos to build you a statue. Give you a taste. _Shepard grinned before she felt Liara cringe inwardly.

_Ah, that's just what a girl likes to feel as she's kissing her wife. _

_Your fault. _

_But you see my point?_

_Of course, Shepard, but you still deserve every recognition they bestow upon you. Focus on the Star of Terra instead. I know you consider that an honor. _She did. She felt a twinge of pride, knowing her mother would be there. _There you go_. Liara smiled as she soothed Shepard's mind. She rolled off of her to lie beside her. She began running fingers through Shepard's hair and kissed her nose for insurance. Then the exhaustion started to sink in for both of them. Liara especially would need a few hours of sleep after the joining they'd shared tonight. She wouldn't end the meld, though, knowing it would fade as she fell asleep.

A thought flitted across Shepard's mind, rousing Liara with a jerk. _What was that? _

_Hmm? Nothing…_

_Oh…_Liara felt a pang of grief as she recognized exactly what Shepard had been thinking. One day their children might visit the statue. They might get the wrong impression of their father. Not the wrong one, necessarily, but one colored by the rest of the galaxy's perceptions. They'd have more time with the legends and myths surrounding her than Shepard herself. _Oh, love. No. They will know you as they grow and I will never let them forget the real you. Please don't think of that…it's too hard. Focus on the time we have. _

_I do, most of the time. I just…Liara…_

_Shepard…_her thoughts were in warning.

_Liara, please, I have to tell you: after I'm gone, don't lose yourself again. And find…find someone else. I love you so much, but I can't always be here. _

_Please, Shepard…_It was too much. She knew exactly what it was like to lose Shepard and she didn't want to revisit that loss. _Goddess._ She started to try to wall herself off, but Shepard persisted and she couldn't refuse her.

Shepard pulled her close. _Well, I've said my peace. You know how I feel so that when that time comes, you won't feel guilty, ok? _

_Fuck that._

Shepard was shocked for a second. Liara hardly ever swore, inwardly or not. The anger pulsing from her was even more daunting. _Liara…_

_Shepard, I will love you and love our children. That is all I will promise you._

_Why do I feel like suddenly our ages are reversed? Liara, you will find someone else and that's okaaaay._ She tried to send reassurance through the meld, but the fire burning from Liara's core was overwhelming. She felt herself becoming angry. Angry that Liara was refusing to listen. Angry that they even had to have this conversation. Their anger seemed to feed off of the other's and build. It took every ounce of will-power Shepard could muster to breathe slowly, trying to calm down. She felt Liara doing the same.

_You've 'said your peace', Shepard and I've said mine. That's enough. I won't dwell on this further. _The anger still permeated her thoughts, but Shepard was thankful it was fading as was hers. _This is no way to spend the time we DO have. _

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. _It was all Shepard could think laced with _I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you. _ She hugged Liara close to her, pressing Liara into her as much as she could. _I feel so fucking selfish for falling in love with you sometimes. Far better for you to love another asari or a krogan or something._

Liara let a breath out finally, holding Shepard close in return. _Shepard, shut up_.

Shepard tensed a little in apprehension. _I… uhhh… don't know how to when we're…_

_Shhhhh_, Liara soothed her mind. She took Shepard's lips in her own, focusing all her attention there. Shepard frowned and mimicked her, resolved to stop the vicious cycle that had taken hold in her mind. Their passions won out, though not completely. As they kissed, held each other, stroked waists, breasts, and hips, Shepard felt another emotion wash over her. One of desperation.

_No, Liara_. _Not like this_.

_I'm ready, Shepard. I want a part of you forever. _

_Not like this. Not out of pain and grief. I'll give you a daughter, but not like this. This is just like before we attacked Cronos station. I don't want it to be like this. Any daughter of ours should come into this galaxy in all-consuming joy because you want her, not this…this searing pain that has more to do with losing me than creating her. _

_Shepard, please…_ her mind felt dangerous as if it was near collapse.

Shepard's mind grasped for hers, anchoring Liara to herself. _Please, Liara. Let me love you and hold you and comfort you until you feel better. THEN we'll talk about this. _

_I won't change my mind tomorrow, Shepard. _

_No, Liara. _She was firm. _I do not consent to this. I won't. Don't make me break away…_

Liara felt Shepard's mind closing her out and felt the crippling pain grow. She gave in, finally. _Ok, Shepard. Ok. I wouldn't do it without your consent, you know that. I just feel so…raw. I'm sorry. I know you're right. We've talked about this. Just…after Kahje...almost losing you again..._ Liara let out a painful sigh.

Shepard opened herself back up, bringing Liara into her, wrapping her in comfort in and out as much as she could. She kept another thought locked away tight: a hope that Thessia would bring the all-consuming joy she wanted there to be if they decided to have a daughter. She wanted daughters with Liara whole-heartedly, but was still content to have just Liara. She would ultimately let Liara make the decision when the time came as long as it was out of love, not pain. She felt Liara calm eventually and knew Liara felt the same as they slipped into sleep.


	10. Show and Tell II

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property.__  
__Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

_A/N: A scene roughly based on one from _The Office_ and another envisioned with the help of Dragon-Claw666's "LOOK AT ME" on Deviantart._

_Hmmmm….my approval of this chapter could be graphed as a sine wave, but here it is, and I hope you enjoy nonetheless._

_Thank you all so much for the kind words of encouragement with the last chapter! You're my heroes!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Show and Tell II

"Wakey Wakey, Cap'n!" Shepard heard loud banging on the cabin's door accompanying the shouts and stirred. She was beginning to discover that a side effect of the scrambler is more visitors than she was used to. She tried to sit up, but Liara was practically on top of her. She suddenly and whole-heartedly felt zero motivation to get up.

"Uhnnnnnn," Liara groaned. "Shepard, who is it?"

"I-un-no" Shepard mumbled as she nuzzled deeper into Liara's embrace.

"Permission to warp whoever it is?" Liara asked, pulling the covers over her face—anything to drown out the continued banging and the morning.

Shepard nodded slightly with her eyes still closed, a small chuckle escaping. "Sure, love. Cap'n's orders."

The door swooshed open; whoever it was didn't know how to give up. "Cap'n, I believe I have your permission to 'kick your ass out of bed', but I'd rather you be dressed for it."

Shepard lifted her head finally to see Ash standing at the entryway. "Go away, L.C. I can demote you, you know."

"You can't miss your own statue unveiling, Shepard. Besides, Garrus filled me in on the plan for today and we better get going."

It was Shepard's turn to groan, remembering the statue. She lifted her head only to grab her pillow and hide beneath it.

Liara finally emerged, tucking the sheet at her sides to cover herself as she sat up in bed. The holo-clock next to the bed read a depressingly early 0600 hours. _These military women will be the death of me. _She yawned, saying "I'll take care of Shepard, Ashley. We'll be down shortly."

"I'll be getting my team ready." Ashley gave a casual salute before turning on her heels for the lift.

Liara leaned over slightly, removing the pillow to reveal Shepard and smiled. She bent to kiss her temple, saying nothing. She padded to the coffeemaker to turn it on before stepping into the shower and let the rushing water warm her. She heard the violent _crack!_ of the sheets being whipped and tossed as Shepard left the bed and dashed for the shower.

Shepard laced her arms around Liara's waist from behind and pecked her shoulder. "A shower to get me up. Very clever."

Liara smiled, turning her head slightly to look back to Shepard. "I have no idea what you mean, Captain."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Ready, Captain?" Allers asked with her camera hovering behind her.

"Sure, Allers." Cameras had never bothered Shepard. They were like bugs that either minded their own business or needed to be swatted away when they buzzed too near. They had their uses, though, and Shepard planned to use the media for all it was worth today.

Dressed in her brass and blues with Liara by her side, Shepard felt more confident today would go as planned. They were separated from the stage and crowd on the HQ steps by a curtain that shrouded the statue and provided the backdrop. She just had to step in front of the curtain and the galaxy would be her witness.

"Tali, Kasumi, status." Shepard radioed. They were readying a disabling program for the cameras. If anything went wrong this time, Tali and Kasumi were ready to cut all feeds.

"We're nearly there, Shep." Kasumi's soft voice came through.

"We'll be ready in a moment, Captain." Tali replied.

"Good. Give us the go when you've got it." Shepard smiled. Liara squeezed her hand.

"Spectre Williams, Spectre Bau, do you copy?"

"Aye, Captain." Ashley piped in. "We're secure and holding."

"Ready when you are, Shepard." Spectre Bau confirmed.

Admiral Hackett was stalling for them with his introductory speech. "Captain Shepard was and is the best humanity has to offer. She pulled the final trigger that brought an end to a cycle that would have devastated species after species for eons to come. But she'll come out here today, and I know what she'll say. She'll say she didn't do it alone. She'll say she did no more than her duty and that given the chance, anyone else would have done what she did. Maybe she's right, but it wasn't just anyone. _She_ defeated the Reapers. _She_ was the one who warned us about them from the beginning and was there at the end."

"We're good to go, Captain." Shepard could hear the smile in Tali's voice.

"Ok, this is it." Shepard squeezed Liara's hand and radioed the admiral. "We're good to go Sir; you can stop making me a saint."

The admiral stepped slightly away from the podium. "She's here today to accept our thanks. Please welcome Captain Shepard!"

Liara kissed her hand, smiling before Shepard stepped into view to the sound of cheers and applause, nodding to faces she recognized, including the prime minister. As she made her way to the center of the stage, the curtain revealed her statue and the crowd roared even more. The towering version of her was in her armor, determined and pointing in the distance, not unlike the holo-figure that Liara had put into her time capsule of sorts. She gave Liara a questioning eyebrow and Liara smiled and shrugged apologetically. Apparently she'd given the admiral input on the statue after they'd met on Earth the last time. Shepard had avoided the subject of the statue in and out of the melds as much as possible. It was no wonder she didn't know until now.

The prime minister, Admiral Anderson, and her mother were sitting behind and to the left of the podium for the ceremony. She saluted Admiral Hackett sharply, releasing it when he answered with his own. The three sitting stood and she saluted them as well. Her mom gave her a wink as she returned the salute and Shepard smiled. The admiral spoke as he decorated her with a new Star. "Captain Shepard, I bestow upon you the Star of Terra for your courage and perseverance in the line of duty for humanity and the galaxy. We thank you for your service." He pinned the Star next to her other medals, including her first Star. The admiral cupped his mike as he leaned in to speak without anyone else hearing. "That's the understatement of the century, Captain and thank you for your continued service. Leave it to you to make today into a mission."

Shepard smiled as he stood back up, clasping his arm in a shake before saluting again.

The admiral stepped back and joined the three behind the podium as they took their seats again.

She stepped up to the podium to speak. "Thank you." Shepard paused at another burst of applause. She smiled, but gestured for quiet. "Thank you," she repeated as hundreds continued to cheer. HQ wasn't particularly keen on having thousands in the crowd that wanted to be there and Shepard had asked it be a bare minimum. She looked down, as if shy. She was already putting on a show.

She went straight into N7 officer mode. She'd rally the troops so to speak, allowing her voice to take on the gruff tone of a superior officer giving a pep talk before battle. "The admiral," she paused as the cheers finally started to subside, "is right. I only did my duty." Her voice would give no doubt that she was the soldier that lead the galaxy to victory and would do so again.

"I did what any other soldier from any world would have done, given the order. For that matter, I did what any mother would have done for her child, what any sister would have done for her brother, what any friend would have done for another, what _you_ would have done for me."

"And the admiral is right: I won't stand up here today without telling you that I didn't defeat the Reapers alone. It was you." She looked pointedly at the cameras behind the crowd. "All of you. You did what you could to hold the Reapers at bay and then you came together to build the Crucible. We stood together!" She paused as cheers resounded.

"When I first began this fight, chasing Sovereign across the galaxy, I knew it would take more than me, more than humanity. Please help me thank some of the finest in the galaxy: Garrus Vakarian!" She raised her fist as she shouted his name and cheers erupted.

"Tali Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya!" Cheers exploded again.

"Urdnot Wrex!" Cheers.

"And I'm especially partial to and want to thank" she smiled, looking back at Liara behind the stage who smiled back sweetly, "Dr. Liara T'Soni!" She raised her fist straight up into the air in triumph. Fellow soldiers oorahed as the crowd continued to cheer.

She nodded and let the cheers subside. "But like all of you, I lost friends in the war that I ask you to thank as well." She looked down and looked back up with fiery eyes. She raised her fist again, shouting "Thane Krios!" The audience cheered again as she narrated. "He was dying in Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel when I and the galaxy desperately needed his help. He answered the call though it never came." She paused to bow her head.

She looked back into the crowd. "Mordin Solus!" She raised her fist again. A desperate roar filled the crowd, especially from the krogan members. "With his sacrifice, the krogan were given hope again. He gave his life so that the krogan had a reason to beat the Reapers." She paused, a small smile finding itself on her lips. "It had to be him. Someone else might've gotten it wrong." Soft laughter came from the crowd in the company of cheers.

"When the Reapers threatened us all, we stood together, even those outside of Council space," Shepard continued. "The Reapers didn't care whether we were batarian, human, quarian, drell, or vorcha. They came for us all and we all fought to survive. Most species have a checkered past with more than a few others, but we buried those quarrels for the greater peace that we could share when the Reapers were defeated."

"I have come here today not solely to accept this Star," she lifted the Star from her chest slightly "or to thank you all for your efforts in the war. I came to tell you that our fight for peace is not over," she paused shaking her head in unfeigned disgust. This was it. The crowd had helped her so far. They would sell her next words to the rest of the galaxy watching in their homes.

"Yesterday, you were introduced to our new enemy. And I say 'our' enemy in the same sense the Reapers were _our_ enemy." The crowd murmured.

"They claim to fight for peace and equality: noble intentions," she nodded. "Yet they give no peaceful, open protest to the Council's rule and have personally told me they will vanquish those that oppose their representation." Tali and Kasumi streamed edited, but un-tampered audio from her meeting with Clerk Bosker at HQ. _"We are gathering forces or vanquishing enemies…do not be surprised when this comes to haunt you."_

Shepard gazed into the murmuring crowd. Allers had told her to play the 'galaxy sweetheart' card before going into detail about the Board. The public would be outraged. "My first interaction with them was not three weeks after we defeated the Reapers when they tried to poison my wife and me on our honeymoon," the crowd became angry. A few incredulous "what"s were shouted, the crowd appalled for her and Liara.

"Play it up, Captain." Allers radioed in encouragement. Shepard followed her advice by nodding sadly to the crowd and rubbing her neck with a helpless shrug.

"When that didn't work, they tried again, but this time they put my shuttle pilot—the pilot that brought me to London in the final push against the Reapers—in the hospital." The crowd's anger grew with shouts. "One of the Alliance's finest, a man that saved me too many times to count so that I could defeat the Reapers, is still there, comatose," she shook her head as the crowd shouted and booed in anger.

She became angry as well, glaring into the cameras. "I didn't fight, I didn't destroy the Reapers so that men like Lieutenant Steven Cortez, a man who would have sacrificed himself for the very people who tried to kill him, could become so-called _martyrs_." She spat the word. "And I know your friends, your family, didn't sacrifice themselves for the Board to call for more bloodshed."

"No!" A turrian in the crowd shouted.

"I didn't fight for this!" A woman in blues yelled.

"I'd like to set the record straight," Shepard continued. "No one under Council authority made that stage explode yesterday." The crowd began to murmur in anger again. "They were not martyrs. They wasted the chance you and I tried to give them. They wasted the chance too many sacrificed themselves for—a chance that too many didn't get, thanks to the Reapers." The crowd was still angry, shouting with outcries.

"I know one thing I didn't fight the Reapers for," she paused. "I didn't fight them just to fight another war!" The crowd shouted in anger once more. Fellow soldiers oorahed and krogan punched their palms fury.

"_I _fought for peace and equality, and unlike the Board, I'm still fighting for it." She glanced from one face in the crowd to another as affirming cheers resounded.

"Here's the best part about this Board," she paused to give a sarcastic sneer. "They don't want peace. I think we can agree that they've shown us that." A few audience members shouted in agreement.

"But they also don't want equality. Only hours ago, the human Board Member contacted an ex-Cerberus agent to join them," Boos and hisses permeated the air. "That's right," she let the crowd make its assumptions about Miranda. "The Board that is supposed to want equality went to a person who once was a head operative of one of the most supremacist terrorist organizations in galactic history: a group that nearly crippled us against the Reapers." She allowed the crowd its outrage. "And they didn't go to Cerberus in ignorance or because they had no choice like too many of us in the past. After everything Cerberus did during the War, they still sought ex-Cerberus help." Allers captured a human soldier spitting at the idea in disgust.

"But here's my favorite part: my team found the human Board Member. She's here, right now." The crowd was engulfed in frantic murmurs. Shepard was careful not to look at the prime minister.

"Captain," Allers radioed giddily, "she literally twitched. Keep egging her on, but don't look at her yet."

Shepard continued. "She has the gall to be here as if she is thankful for what the fallen and you and I did while she orders her people to bomb themselves over the extranet."

Allers laughed in the radio. "Fantastic, Shepard. She's freaking squirming. Keep going. Tali, Kasumi, point some cameras on her."

"She doesn't even have the courage to stand up and tell you that she doesn't really want peace or equality. What motivation could she have if she's the type of person that wastes your sacrifices? I doubt they are as noble as a cry for peace and equality. She has the same motivation the Board truly has: she wants to rule the galaxy in the Council's stead. Nothing more, nothing less, and she will sacrifice as many as it takes." She paused and lowered her voice for the next part. "It seems governing Earth isn't enough for her."

Faces started to dart toward the prime minister as understanding sunk in. Allers' camera flew from the recognition dawning on soldiers' faces to the prime minister who was now frowning and gripping her dress in fists.

"She wants to take advantage of us as we lick our wounds from the Reapers."

The crowd began shouting again, this time for the prime minister to answer Shepard's accusations. Shepard remained focused on the crowd, knowing that if the Board Member made a move, she'd be told by her people. She and Allers wanted this next part to be as effective as possible on the Board Member and the people watching.

"Barely a month after the devastation of the Reapers and while the galaxy is still fragile, she is forcing me to arrest her from her high position on Earth while the Council is still lacking in a _permanent_ human Councilor." She emphasized 'permanent' so that anyone watching, wanting to take advantage of Earth in its even further fragile state thanks to the prime minister, would know they would answer to her.

"Madam Prime Minister," she began, finally confirming the crowd's suspicions. Gasps of awe and shock rung through the crowd and she finally turned toward her. "If you'll come with me please." Her eyes finally landing on the prime minister had its effect: the prime minister tried to run. She may as well have pled guilty on the spot.

"Coward!" someone shouted in the crowd.

Shepard wanted to laugh. They were in Alliance HQ and there was an angry mob shouting for her. _Where are you going to go? _Nevertheless, she radioed Bau and Williams as she removed her mike, "Grab her. Tali, Kasumi, cut the feeds. Allers, you too. I want the last thing the galaxy to see to be a Board Member on the run."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Cameras flashed and swerved at all angles as Tevos looked into the gathered media in a press conference. She was incredibly pleased with Shepard's showmanship today, but kept her features reserved. "Councilor!" a hanar sounded above the others. "This one asks if Spectre Shepard's statements today are true and if it relates to what happened on Kahje."

She looked toward him, keeping her gaze steady and her movements confident. "Spectre Shepard has announced, with the Council's support, that the galaxy faces a new enemy, calling themselves 'The Board'. Yes, the events on Kahje four days ago were the result of this new conflict."

"Urgently: Councilor." An elcor boomed in volume rather than tone. "With hesitance: What do you say to the many species that lack a Council position and might be sympathetic to The Board?"

Tevos' tattoos on her forehead came together as she frowned. "I say that our policies for admitting a race to the Council are more open and welcoming than they have ever been, having already added two new members in a few short and frantic years—one in as little as a month after the Reaper War. Moreover, the Council is responsible for _all_ races in Council space. We have also bartered for krogan help and supplies to be sent to the people in the terminus systems outside of Council space to any that will accept our help. What's more, the chaos and destruction of the Reaper War has left us fragile. Though we welcome petitions, now isn't the time for sudden changes in galactic relations. Next question."

"Councilor Tevos." The councilor's gaze fell upon the speaker, nearly directly below her. His gray fur, she knew, meant he was a mature human. "The Reapers were all but a secret to the galactic public, dismissed as geth-utilized high technology. We learned of the Board only yesterday because they announced themselves. What do you say to the public to justify hiding another enemy?"

Tevos nodded with understanding in written in her features. "In truth, the Council, including interim Councilor Shepard, wanted to use the Board's secrecy against them. The Reapers were a difficult enemy to believe in: an army of synthetics, capable of indoctrination, whose goal is to eradicate all sentient life? Nevertheless, we have determined that the galactic public has the right to know as much as we can divulge, when it is the galactic public that is in danger. I'm afraid at this time I cannot answer in further detail, as they are still our enemy. Next question."

"Good day, Councilor Tevos," a maiden asari began. "How has yet another corrupt ruler from Earth affected your decision for the next human councilor?"

"As with the asari, every individual human makes decisions for his or herself," she rebuked the reporter for her hint at racism. "Donnel Udina was a war-time, emergency replacement for Councilor Anderson. That decision was made too hastily though in our defense Udina was the human ambassador before the War. We have taken candidates for the seat under much advisement and will come to a careful decision when we believe we have the right person." She smiled, "Captain Shepard has suggested we stay away from politicians." The crowd of reporters laughed.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"You," Shepard gently tapped Liara's nose as she chided her. "Helped with the statue."

Liara gave a pleading look and wrapped her arms around Shepard's waist. "Shepard, I sent a record of you across the galaxy; I wrote your name in the stars. You didn't seem to mind then."

Shepard raised a brow. "That's because those records were 'just in case' and I would have been dead for about 50,000 years already when someone finally opened them."

"Don't be angry, Shepard," Liara brushed a cheek. "Admiral Hackett asked my opinion and I sent my holo examples. The Alliance did the rest. I think the end result is quite stunning."

Shepard pursed her lips to the side and thought.

"Shepard," Liara cooed and coaxed her as she pushed Shepard's hips, moving them both toward a wall. "I love you," she said as sweetly as she could, knowing Shepard couldn't be upset with those words in the air.

Shepard rolled her eyes, but smiled, not resisting when Liara leaned in for a kiss. Her crossed arms unfolded and she pulled Liara into her. "You cheater," she smiled when they parted. "I think I get more than an 'I love you' and a kiss for this."

Liara looked at her with as much innocence and sweetness as she could, tucking a lock of Shepard's hair behind an ear. "Anything, my love."

Shepard smiled. She turned Liara so that she was the one against the wall. "Anything?" She leaned to continue their kiss, her mind racing with possibilities.

"Anything," Liara breathed, tilting her head up as Shepard kissed her neck.

"Sheeesh!" Ashley interrupted. "Will I ever find you two not like, like,…like that?" She stammered as she stuck both arms out straight in their direction to gesture incredulously toward their embrace.

"Goddess, I hope not," Shepard whispered to Liara and grinned with her forehead on Liara's. Liara turned her head with a blush away from Ashley's direction, only making Shepard grin more. She looked over to Ashley. "You could just stop interrupting, you know."

"We're at HQ, Captain. I figured I could count on you two keeping it in your pants until you were on the _Normandy_ again at least. Or hell, you two can mentally do that stuff right?"

Liara eyes widened and she blushed further despite herself. Shepard, still pinning her to the wall, chuckled and kissed a cheek before releasing her. A slightly mortified Liara stayed frozen for a second before she began collecting herself and gave an apologetic look toward Ashley. Shepard chuckled again, watching her. "Oh come on. She saw you in nothing but a sheet this morning."

That was the breaking point. "Shepard!" Liara pushed both of Shepard's shoulders then folded her arms as Shepard staggered back from the force, laughing.

Ashley began chuckling, "You tell her, Liara." She turned to a recovering Shepard. "Prime minister's ready for you, but she's got a doozy of a lawyer in there with her."

"Right," Shepard sobered. "Has Spectre Bau questioned her yet?"

"No, her lawyer is claiming this is an internal Alliance matter."

"What? That's absurd." Shepard frowned. "We're spectres. Fuck the lawyer. Besides, they should be _asking _for Bau. I'm not going to go easy on her. Fucker tried to kill me three times."

"Wanna do a little good cop, bad cop, Cap'n? I've always wanted to." Shepard laughed.

"Good cop, bad cop?" Liara questioned. "I assume that means one of you tries to charm while the other tries to intimidate?"

"Just about. I'd say the good cop tries to pretend to be on the prisoner's side while the bad cop, yes, tries to intimidate 'em." She turned to Ash again. "Which one are you?"

"Pff! My turn to be the bad cop."

"Fine," Shepard grinned. "I'll try not to laugh when you slam your fists and tell her she's 'in a whole heap of trouble'" She snickered.

Ashley scowled. "Hey I learned a few things watching you over the years and I _am_ a big sister. I got this."

Shepard chuckled. "Alright, Ash. Tell the lawyer they can have it their way for now, but if Bau wants to interrogate her, he has Council authority. Not to mention the current interim Councilor for humanity is a Captain in the Alliance, so tough shit anyway. I'll make it an order if I have to."

Ash saluted then left to set up the interrogation. Shepard turned back to Liara with a smirk, bringing her close. "You, Dr. T'Soni, are too cute. You go back and forth between being shy and not caring at all who sees us. You didn't care that Kasumi was keeping an eye on us on our honeymoon."

"Kasumi…Shepard I was half-drunk when she came to get us that night. Not to mention we were nearly poisoned. I had other concerns."

"And this morning?" Shepard asked.

"I was half asleep and Ashley was avoiding looking at us and stayed near the entry."

"And on Kahje?"

"Shepard, I _did_ get embarrassed on Kahje." Liara tilted her head in confusion.

"I know," Shepard smirked again. "I'm just running through favorite memories now."

Liara pushed her shoulder, but was unable to help smiling as she rolled her eyes. Shepard caught her lips and grinned. She pecked her one last time and started to pull away, but Liara held on. Shepard raised a curious eyebrow.

"Good cop, bad cop?" Liara asked.

Shepard frowned, not catching on. "Yeees?"

"Tonight?" Liara asked again, grinning. "To make up for the statue?"

"Ahhh," Shepard returned the grin. "Hmmm…" She kissed Liara again. "We've had a busy day, but…" Shepard felt butterflies as she began to ask the question. "Date night beforehand?"

Liara quirked a brow. "You just declared war, essentially, and you want a 'date night'."

"Um, yes." Shepard gave her an 'of course' look. "We've only known each other when there was a battle for this or that going on. Doesn't change the fact that I need a romance option and I believe you're available," she smirked.

"This or that?" Liara brow was still quirked.

"Yeah, geth, sovereign, reapers…just plain stupid people with guns…"

"Romance option?" She asked in warning.

"You and only you, so you have no choice," Shepard grinned slyly.

Liara couldn't help a small laugh.

"Is that a yes?" Shepard asked. "You know, we never really dated. It's always been 'this or that'. Then we were happily ever after—which by the way, I love, but I think I need to be wooed a little, Dr. T'Soni," she was pinning her against the wall again as she smirked.

"Oh no," Liara dramatically raised a hand to her mouth in mock distress. "Is 'the magic' gone already, Shepard?"

Shepard gave a short laugh at the idiom. "Yeah, sorry babe."

"Ohhhh," Liara saddened. "That's unfortunate. It was fun for a while, Shepard."

"Meh." Shepard shrugged. Liara pushed her shoulder and Shepard chuckled, bringing Liara in for a kiss that would prove much to the contrary. She pushed her into a holding room, forgetting the 'this or that' waiting for them. She raised Liara on a table, pulling her legs around her waist and bent at the waist to lay Liara down. She swept her omni-tool to send a drone to alert her if anyone approached and kicked the door to lock.

"Shepard?"

"Good cop, bad cop?" Shepard grinned, crawling up on the table over her. "You're 'in a whole heap of trouble,' Dr. T'Soni."

Liara grinned deviously in return. "Surely there's some kind of arrangement we can come to, Spectre Shepard."

"You think you can make a plea bargain with me?" Shepard challenged, hovering above her.

"I was thinking of another sort of arrangement, Spectre. I have certain…assets." She blinked seductively up at Shepard.

"Well, T'Soni. Spectres are known to bend," she bent Liara's knee at the word, running her hand from it to her hip, "certain rules." She took Liara's lips to hers as Liara's legs wrapped around her. Liara's eyes were dimming black and Shepard gasped when she felt Liara's presence and the hunger waiting there. She rose slightly to put a knee between Liara's legs and reveled when she felt Liara press against her. Then she froze. Liara froze as well with Shepard's thoughts as much hers as her wife's.

Shepard slipped off of Liara and the table, groaning as her mind rambled. _We should get Tali to make some sort of portable scrambler. Oh wait! Kasumi has that. She used it when we took Keiji's graybox from Donovan Hock's vault. I'll ask her. In the meantime, I'll have to abuse my Spectre status a bit to corrupt the video and audio from this room._

Liara slipped out of Shepard's mind gently. She held her hands over her face in what Shepard assumed to be embarrassment before she heard a laugh. "Ok, Liara, you never cease to puzzle me. How can you be shamed for a hallway kiss, but laugh at cheesy role playing caught on vid?"

Liara laughed harder at that. "Because…" she breathed between fits. "_You _were embarrassed. I'd already thought of the vid feed and was planning on corrupting it while you interrogated the Board Member." She continued to laugh as she sat up, gripping her sides.

"And?" Shepard rolled her eyes with a grin.

"And you're a _prude!_" Liara accused in hysterics.

Shepard rolled her eyes again, still grinning at Liara's fits. "Excuse me for not wanting Ensign So-and-so to watch me have my way with you. I locked the door and sent a drone out—you didn't say that I was prudish then."

Liara was trying to stop laughing but continued to snicker as she jumped off the table and approached Shepard, taking her in her arms. "You're not making your case very well, Shepard."

"I'm not a prude." Shepard pouted a little with her arms crossed.

"I know." Liara smirked. "But feeling you shy—" Liara started laughing again mid-sentence involuntarily and Shepard groaned. "I'm sorry, Shepard," she chuckled and brushed her cheek. "It's 'too cute,'" she repeated Shepard. Shepard blushed. Liara giggled at the rare sight, kissing the red on Shepard's cheeks.

Liara still wore a barely concealed grin as they emerged from the room just as Ashley was rounding the corner to retrieve Shepard. Ashley saw the grin on Liara's face and Shepard's blush though she thought it was something else. "You didn't." Ashley stopped with her hands on her hips, disbelieving. "I was only gone for five minutes."

Liara started laughing as Shepard blushed deeper, turning away from Ash so she wouldn't see and narrowed her eyes at Liara. "Take care of that vid footage, you. I'll pick you up on the _Normandy_ at…" She looked at her omni-tool for the time. "1900 hours?" She turned to join Ashley, putting up a hand for her not to say a word, but yelped when she felt a spank. She narrowed her eyes again as she turned back to the culprit.

Liara only chuckled and waved, readying Glyph.

Ashley raised both eyebrows as Shepard stormed passed her. "Uh...Captain?"

"Not a word, L.C. Come on, we have a prisoner to talk to."

Ashley caught up to her. "We still doing the good cop, bad cop thing?"

Shepard gave herself a facepalm. "Oh sweet Goddess."

MASS EFFECT

"Madam," Shepard sighed. "It's in your best interest to help us. We want to help you," she lied. Good cop was really just 'lying cop' in this case. Shepard's charm went to work. "Madam, you are a respected member of humanity. We will not let you come to harm if we can help it."

The prime minister appeared to consider something and Shepard glanced behind her to ward off Ashley. "I…"

The lawyer stepped toward her, whispering, but Shepard could hear. "You don't have to answer their questions, Rani." He stroked her shoulders briefly. Shepard pretended not to notice, but typed a message to Liara for intel as Ashley made a ruckus for the 'bad cop' part of the routine. Shepard peered up catching the last of it. Ashley glared at the man, pointing "…so be a dear and go fetch us some coffee."

The man looked at Ashley with a mixture of offense and fear. _Nice, Ash_.

Shepard's omni-tool flagged with a response from Liara and she smiled. _Wow. Knew it. Though that complicates things._ She waited for the lawyer to leave. "Madam, what is your relationship to your lawyer?"

"Sorry?" Without the man in the room, the unsure woman from the previous hour disappeared to be replaced by the one Shepard was more familiar with: Prime Minister Esperanza Molina. Her sharp features were outlined by her black, frankly beautiful, curls. Humanity had grown in the last century, but Shepard wondered how many had voted for her just so it would be _her_ they had to watch in the news. She knew, however, that the woman before her was no show poodle. She was cunning, charming, and danced between those two attributes enough to be mysterious as well. Of course, she was only a mystery to those that weren't married to the Shadow Broker. Shepard smiled.

"That's more like it, Madam. I won't bother asking, I'll tell you what I know. You and your lawyer are lovers."

"I fail to see why that is relevant, Captain."

"Well," Shepard smirked. "You're a different person around him. You…glow."

The woman's eyes widened in shock then narrowed. Shepard smiled warmly. _Gotcha_.

"Does your husband know?" Shepard asked nonchalantly.

"Of course he does. You think he doesn't take lovers?"

"Oh sure," Shepard conceded, pouring the prime minister a water and pushing it toward her. The woman looked at it, nodded in thanks and drank. "But," Shepard continued as she poured for herself. "I wonder how many love children are in the mix. You've never been a mother. Does he have children?" She took a sip of water from her own glass, peering at the woman across the table from her.

"Not that I know of."

"Well," Shepard sighed again. "We've gone off topic. Bad habit of mine—getting into other people's business, right Ash?" She signaled Ash to step in.

"Prime Minister, we don't have time for this. Tell us what you know about the Board and the other Board Members. We're spectres, after all. We can take drastic measures if we have to. Spectre Shepard," she pointed at the captain, "kind of prefers it that way."

Shepard smiled kindly at the woman at Ashley's accusation to further unnerve her. "Esperanza—Rani? The Board will already be looking for your replacement which we will happily supply to them. The better to take them down. They won't come rescue you; they won't reinstate you if they miraculously win and usurp the Council. Right now, you are accused by three spectres of treason. I have a traced message with your name on it. You will easily be sentenced to death. Help us help you."

"Help us loosen the knot that's already around your neck, _Madam_." Ash hissed.

Shepard raised her brows purposely at Ash's comment and tutted. "My my, Ash." She looked directly at the prime minister as if she were confessing to her. "You know, she wasn't always this way. I guess that's what the Reaper War did to some people. How did you survive by the way?" She slapped her palm on her forehead lightly. "Of course, you used the Board's resources to stay safe. Helps being the prime minister as well, I suppose. Too bad about all those people here on Earth that died to save you probably. I'm sure you don't think about that though. I wouldn't be able to face it, myself." She scrunched her nose a bit in distaste. "And you needn't worry about your child. It has long been policy, even in war times, to allow women to give birth before their sentence is fully carried out. Wouldn't kill an innocent, just because her mother betrayed her people. It's not my style."

Ash gave a huff. _Go girl_.

The woman stiffened. "I am already dead, Captain. You've said so yourself. My child will never know me, but will know its father. That is enough."

"Your husband you mean?" Shepard asked. "Unless I'm mistaken, children usually go to the husband. Of course, if you admit your affair and name your lawyer the father, that will naturally change."

"If we don't throw you in solitary with no outside contact permitted, which is the case." Ashley added. "We're not really obligated to do anything aside from care for your condition, are we Shepard?"

"That's right, Williams, that's right. Well, Madam, perhaps your husband will have a bouncing baby after all."

"He's as good a man as Herald." Esperanza dismissed their threats.

"You could do that? What happened to 'she will know her father. That is enough'?" Shepard whistled as if impressed. "What about your child, then? No regrets that you'll never see little Herald or Heraldine grow up? No supervised visits, even. You'll give birth and then…"

"Look," Ashley curved around the table sharply. "I'll make this simple for you. Either you tell us what you know and you get to _maybe_ live with supervised visits for Herald junior in there OR we let Spectre Bau use a salarian truth-inducing drug. STG's drug is much more dependable than our version, though I hear it's also a bit more painful. Still, screaming the truth sits fine with me. Oh, and, you die as soon as the kid pops out if you choose that option."

"You can't do anything that might harm my child. Surely such a drug will strain me to the point of danger. You cannot frighten me."

"_Actually_, you're right there, Madam." Shepard interceded. "_We_ can't. We're Alliance. Oh sure, we could ignore that and step into our spectre boots to do it anyway, but why bother. STG has no qualms with it. Bau can do it for us." She smiled at Ash. "Easy." She stood and turned to Ashley. "Well, I'm off, Spectre Williams. Got a date with the Mrs. Now that Madam Milona is in here, I hope my server won't try to poison us this time. We'll just let Bau handle this." Shepard opened the door and waved for Ashley to step through. "Take care, Madam." The woman frowned after them.

"So…what's the plan, Captain?" Ash asked once the door swooshed behind them.

"Wait for it," she smiled as she signaled Bau. He came a few minutes later.

"Shepard. She is mine to interrogate now? Don't know why you bother. STG methods are so much simpler."

"The situation's not exactly simple, Spectre Bau" Shepard gave a helpless smile. "She's pregnant. I know you have no issue with that, but it's taboo for humans to allow any harm to come to an unborn child under the care of the authorities. Just wait a few minutes. We're letting her stew. Hopefully, she'll make the right choice."

"Captain Shepard?" An ensign guarding the prime minister radioed. "The prisoner would like to see you again."

Shepard smiled at Ash. "Oh goody." They stepped back into the room with Bau for insurance. "Madam? I assumed our interview was over. My colleague will take it from here," she indicated Bau.

"That…Captain, you can't be serious? The whole galaxy knows you. I know you. You wouldn't allow it. You either Spectre Williams."

"You'd be surprised what an assassination attempt interrupting a honeymoon will do to a person," Shepard chuckled. "You are _so_ lucky I didn't let my wife in here. Phew!" she chuckled again. "Well, if that is all, Madam, I really must be going. Wifely duties and all." She gave a two-fingered salute as she waited for Ashley to punch the door to open.

"Fine!" The woman bellowed. "Fine, Captain. I will tell you what I know."

Shepard raised her brows. "Oh! Well that's different then. Excuse me, Spectre Bau." She moved around him to take a seat across from the woman again.

"There is another attack scheduled." The woman began.

"Where and when?" Shepard asked politely.

"When the new human Councilor is inducted."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "I could have guessed as much." She began to stand.

"Captain!"

Shepard paused. "Yes?"

"The plan is not to attack the induction. That is too obvious, as you say. The target will be the _Destiny Ascension_ while the Council is off-ship. The induction is merely a distraction."

Shepard frowned. "I really don't get you people. There are thousands on that ship that would die for your peace and equality and you don't hesitate."

"Peace? Equality? That is a promise no government can promise, but one that is easily given to a people who want only that after a devastating war."

"So, not so noble then, Madam." _Allers will have to run __that_.

"You've seen me in practice on Earth, Captain. I would be a just and excellent ruler. I might listen when one of my agents tells me an ancient sentient race of synthetics will destroy all life."

"Tempting, but I'll pass, Madam. I'll take my chances with a repentant Council over a power hungry group of mercenaries that try to hide in the dark and put my shuttle pilot in the hospital. Back to the attack. Details, please."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard knocked on Liara's door on the crewdeck then waited at ease. She rocked on her feet, toes to heels, back and forth as she waited. Forever went by if you were going by Shepard-missing-Liara time, so she knocked again.

"One moment, Shepard!" Liara called. Shepard had let Liara know she would be late by at least a half hour when the prime minister had started to talk. It was already an hour past date time. She'd stopped by Allers' room as well to give an exclusive interview and transfer some of the footage from the interrogation. Allers was planning on running her own segment to sum up what had happened today and the extra footage Shepard was providing would guarantee her the galaxy's attention, getting Shepard's version of the story out. The part where the prime minister had openly denied she could promise peace or equality would hopefully be especially interesting to the galactic public.

Shepard heard Liara commanding Glyph to run some data feeds while she was gone and smiled that Liara was still getting ready. She had probably used the extra time to do her broker work, the workaholic. Shepard chuckled. She smiled and leaned against the wall to the side of the door, daydreaming about their night ahead. A few minutes later she heard the door swoosh open. She leaned up and entered to meet Liara, but fell to her knees in bliss as the door swooshed shut again.

"Shepard!" Liara gasped, bending down to check her for injuries. When she saw she was fine, she rolled her eyes. "Thank you, I suppose." She stood back up.

Shepard let her eyes travel up Liara's form. Her dress was a blend of human and asari design. It stopped a few inches above the knees, curving with Liara's hips. The neck was square before it curved slightly with Liara's breasts to tease Shepard with just a hint of cleavage. Her sleeves stopped at her deltoids with her gloves nearly reaching them. There were two vertical stitches to separate the dress into three separate parts similar to Liara's other dresses that had two tones, but to Shepard's delight the dress had a single tone—this was Liara's little black dress. Shepard stayed on her knees, placing her hands on Liara's calves before she trailed them up to her hips over the dress. Liara smacked them. "Date night means _after_ we go out, love. Maybe." She smiled down at Shepard.

Shepard stood reluctantly. "Whose idea was this again?"

Liara chuckled. "I suppose we can cheat with a kiss before we leave."

Shepard nodded enthusiastically, but tried to behave herself, cupping Liara's jaw between her palms so her hands wouldn't be tempted to wander. Liara kissed her soundly and slowly, running her hands through Shepard's hair. Shepard felt herself melt entirely. "Liara…" she breathed as Liara stepped away. Liara held out her hand and she took it.

"Where are we going for dinner, Shepard?"

"That," she smiled. "Is a secret for you to find out, Shadow Broker."

MASS EFFECT

Shepard ducked into a small doorway, if you could call it that in Ulsan, Korea. She'd been stationed here during part of her N7 schooling. The town gave a little town/big city vibe. Sections were still farmland and tranquil while other sections bustled to rival any metropolis. Korea was one of the most industrious and hard-working countries Shepard knew. The Reaper War left them in ruins like any other country, but rebuilding efforts were enthusiastically and efficiently met. Having experienced more war than any country should over its history, and having built most of Earth's modern skyscrapers for everyone from the North American continent to the rich islands near Dubai, the Korea republic was in its stride in the rebuilding efforts. The old downtown section of the city was already clear of any rubble though some of the missing or empty shells of buildings still bore a trace of the war. Shepard had checked that one of her favorite restaurants in the galaxy (literally a hole in the wall) was open still and when she discovered it was, she decided she needed to take Liara immediately.

Shepard led Liara up the makeshift staircase, turning as it made its jagged curves upward to the Indian restaurant waiting inside. A young woman met them and nodded in a bow before leading them to a table. The restaurant was dimly lit and remarkably designed silk fabrics decorated with gold filigree on the walls. Their table, like the others, was secluded with its own walls and was near the floor, the easier to sit and eat in the traditional Korean style. Richly woven carpets replaced chairs and silk pillows lined the walls for guests to sit back in comfort. Their particular station was Siddhartha themed with one of the silk fabrics hanging on the back wall displaying Siddhartha's as he meditated in a lotus pose.

Liara stared about her, her eyes devouring one thing after another, a little in awe at her new surroundings. Shepard motioned for Liara to sit on one of the carpets. "Shepard, I should have worn something else. I'm not exactly dressed to sit without a chair," she indicated her dress.

"Nonsense. Shepard pulled a silk fabric from a basket in the corner of their private section. "Here. Sit and you can place this over your lap. It's why they have these."

"Oh!" Liara removed her heels and sat lotus style as Shepard laid out the fabric across Liara's legs then joined her. She gathered a few pillows to support their backs.

"Is this alright, Liara?"

Liara smiled. "It's wonderful, Shepard. Beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

Shepard visibly relaxed. "Good. Have you had much Indian food? I know it's a bit strange to come to Korea to have Indian food, but what can I say, it's my favorite Indian place on Earth, or well, anywhere."

Liara smiled. "I wouldn't know if it was Korean or Indian without you telling me, love. I've studied Earth, but not its cuisine."

"Well, Rupert uses curry on our rice sometimes. That's a common Asian dish in India or Korea. Here's the menu." Shepard tapped on the table and a holo displayed the options for their dinner. They selected items that would work well with an asari palette and sent the order straight to the kitchen. The young woman returned to deliver water and naan while they waited. Shepard ordered them both a lassi as well.

Shepard leaned back to relax on her pillows with her fingers laced together behind her head and she closed her eyes.

Liara smiled. "You are so at home here. I see why you chose it."

"Hmm? Yeah, it has a laid back luxury to it. I hope you like it." She sat up to kiss the bare flesh between a sleeve and a glove on Liara.

"I love it, Shepard."

Shepard propped a knee up to lean in for a kiss. In their privacy, Liara happily accepted but parted them. "Date night, remember? We should probably talk more than kiss."

"How about fifty/fifty?"

"Fifty/fifty?"

"Equal parts kissing and talking."

Liara gave a small laugh. "I'll start then. How are your lessons with Quoyle progressing?"

Shepard grinned. "Excellent. He's very skilled. He's training me with the omni-goggles and stimulator capacitors on so that I can slow things down visually and speed things up physically. Then we practice without it, trying to get me to see things coming faster and speed my own movements up."

Liara bit her lip. "I still need to watch you practice." She leaned in for another kiss.

Shepard chuckled after receiving the kiss. "Yes, you do, but I don't blame you for getting some work done while I'm practicing. You've been working on your book with Javik, right?"

Liara sighed. "Yes, slowly." Her gaze became far away. "He's reluctant to live in the past and I can't blame him. It must be painful to discuss everything that was. I think his fulfillment of his duty is his only comfort. He was able to help stop the Reapers. Sometimes he reminds me of a very grumpy and condescending version of you," Liara smiled returning her gaze to Shepard.

"How so?" Shepard quirked a brow.

"He's very dutiful and takes the galaxy's troubles as his own. He can be kind or ruthless, depending on the situation, but he is honest. You two are very similar Shepard. He was a version of you in the last cycle, but he never had a chance with the catalyst." She smiled at Shepard again.

"Is that how you're writing him?"

"Not necessarily. I make some discreet parallels in one of the opening chapters in which I introduce him as my co-author. I will let the reader decide whether or not there are true parallels or…if I simply see you in everything and everyone that I admire. I can't help it, Shepard." She smiled a bit shyly.

"What else are you two covering?" Shepard egged her on. She loved it when Liara talked about her Prothean work.

"Right now, we are going through my past publications to confirm or adjust my previous findings."

"How much have you published?"

Liara blushed. "Enough for someone my age, Shepard, but not as much as I would have liked. Being a maiden had its disadvantages while I was studying Protheans at such an early age. People are far more receptive to my ideas after I discovered the plans for the Crucible and I've in fact been offered a position at my former university. It is a role that only matriarchs are usually offered."

Shepard beamed, excited for her. "Liara, that's amazing. Will you accept?"

Liara looked puzzled. "I can hardly accept currently, Shepard. The Board is still a threat," she held up a silencing finger as Shepard began to protest, "and no, I won't leave you to fight them alone. We will not even discuss it."

Shepard frowned. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Liara confirmed with a small, unwavering smile.

"Liara, I don't want to hold you back. You're my wife, yes, but I'll support anything you—"

"I believe this is discussing it when there is nothing to discuss."

"Liara." Shepard frowned again.

"Don't worry, love." She kissed Shepard's temple sweetly. "It is not just our chase for the Board. I enjoy field work too much to accept a permanent position that would keep me on Thessia for the majority of my tenure. Aside from the obvious benefits of wisdom a matriarch brings, there are other reasons matriarchs usually fill professorship roles. I am still a maiden and I still want to make discoveries more often that write about them. Remember Tuchanka? I wouldn't have explored the city of the ancients if it wasn't for your duties. We are well-matched, my love."

Shepard smiled at that. "Too bad I manage to blow up ruins as much as I explore them. It's a good thing I have an archeologist along to take note of things before they're destroyed."

Liara gave a lilt of laughter. "Yes, 'good thing'." Liara reached for her water, but Shepard gently slapped her hand away, scanning their waters and naan. Even if the human Board Member was in lock up, she wouldn't take any chances with Liara. She nodded, giving Liara the go ahead. Liara opted for a kiss instead.

MASS EFFECT

"Movie?" Shepard asked and gestured behind her with a thumb toward the 'Megabox' theater. "There's a new Blasto that I think you'll enjoy. Javik and I have a cameo in it," she grinned.

"You're joking!" Liara's eyes widened. "I saw the ads, but I thought they had hired actors."

"Nope, it's us," Shepard laughed.

"I _have_ to see it then, Shepard," Liara clapped her hands a little in excitement.

Shepard typed on her omni-tool to purchase and select their seats. "Done. Shall we?"

MASS EFFECT

Liara was still laughing as they exited the theater. "And, and then you!" she laughed again. "You said 'This one is the hero of the Citadel'! And Javik!" She held onto Shepard, laughing into her shoulder. She mimicked his angry voice: "'Boiled or fried?'" "It's the same thing he told the hanar on Kahje!"

Shepard chuckled, caressing Liara's neck. "Glad we could entertain. Come on, we should go."

MASS EFFECT

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni, for a lovely evening," Shepard said as they approached Liara's office. "Maybe we can do this again sometime. Call me?" She gave Liara a charming smile.

"Of course, Captain. Thank you for tonight." She turned and gave Shepard a gentle kiss. "Goodnight."

Shepard grinned, watching the door swoosh closed. It swooshed right back open and Liara grabbed her by the collar, dragging her in. "Get in here."

Jack scoffed from the mess table as they disappeared. "Anyone else think it's bullshit Shepard and blue get two rooms? I get a cot under the stairs and they get two huge spaces with two huge beds. What assholes."

Miranda shrugged. "If anything, she stole the room from me, so what do you care?"

Garrus shook his head. "No way, Lawson. I have dibs. Just because you _used_ to be in there, doesn't mean you automatically get it if Liara gives it up. I've been with Shepard the whole way through from Sovereign to London. That room's mine."

"Could you imagine all that space to yourself?" Traynor daydreamed.

"You all can have it." Kasumi put in. "I love the port observation deck. Bigger window."

"Where do you sleep now that there's a poker table where your bed used to be?" Tali asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kasumi teased.

"Hey, now," Garrus interceded. "Tali's a one _man_ kind of girl, right Tali?"

"So is Kasumi, you bosh'tet," Tali gave him one of her gentler pushes.

"Ok ass wipes," Jack began, "here's the deal: shuttle bay in five. If your shields go down, you're out and no XO room for you. Cry me a fucking river. Last one standing gets claim as soon as blue gives it up."

"It's probably a waste of time," Traynor put in, not liking that combat would determine the room's occupant. "Liara needs all that space for her brokering equipment."

"Whatever, I'm bored and Cerberus Cheerleader needs a good taste of what biotics can really do," Jack chucked her chin at Miranda in challenge.

"You know what they say about teachers, Jack: 'Those that can, do; those that can't, teach.'"

"Fuck you," Jack smirked. "Come on, princess. I'll give you a lesson you'll never forget." The others looked after them as they left for the lift.

"Maybe Shep had it right. Those two seem to have some serious tension between them to work out." Kasumi turned back to the group.

"Some?" Tali chuckled. "How long do you think they can hold out?"

"Wait, what?!" Traynor snapped her head at the turn of the conversation.

"You haven't noticed?" Tali asked.

"Well, I imagined…" Traynor let her voice trail off and Kasumi laughed.

Garrus squirmed awkwardly. How could Tali be so comfortable talking about this stuff? "Ladies, I'm dying over here. That's just their dysfunctional way of being friends. Please, let's change the subject."

"No no no no no," Traynor stammered. "What did Shepard say?"

Kasumi chuckled again. "She told them to kiss and get it over with at the party on the Silversun strip." Her voice took on that genuine tone, "Shep's rather sweet, actually. You've seen her with Liara. I think she wants them to make each other happy and was giving them a push."

"Still dying," Garrus protested. "I think I'll go find Quoyle or James. If they start to gossip I can just shoot them." He stood and made his way to the life support room.

Kasumi leaned toward Tali. "Tell me everything, Tali. How and when did you two end up together? I want details." Samantha leaned in as well, intrigued.

Tali looked from one to the other. "Oh Keelah. I don't know if it's any more than a mutual attraction coupled with friendship that became more when we all thought we were going to be dead in a few days."

"Aside from the dead part, sounds perfect to me," Kasumi assured her. "Besides, you saw how possessive he was when I teased you. It's more than a friends with benefits thing, trust me. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"She's right, Tali," Samantha chimed in. "He's playing for keeps."

"So am I. What about you and James, Kasumi?"

Kasumi gave a soft smile. "I'm still not relationship material, Tali. We decided to go our separate ways. To be honest, I think he's in love with Ashley. When she left, he beat all of his own gym records, I think to distract himself. He's been spending as much time on the _Warsaw_ as he can. But, I'm fine, Tali, really. Happy memories are more than a lot of people have."

"Yeah," Samantha gave a sigh.

Tali looked from one to the other. "New priority mission: find someone for both of you. Samantha, how do you feel about dextro women?"

Samantha's eyes widened. "I, uh…don't really know."

"Only one way to find out," Kasumi smiled.

"Kasumi, what about you?" Tali turned to her.

"Depends on the person, Tali, but muscles never hurt. I haven't seen many brawny quarians."

"What, you want a krogan?" Tali teased.

Kasumi chuckled. "As cute as Grunt is, no."

"Grunt is cute?" Samantha turned to Kasumi so that both Tali and she were staring at her. Kasumi shook her head and chuckled, standing and walking away with a wave. "You two are too easy. I'm going to curl up with one of my romance novels before this gets carried away. Goodnight Tali. Samantha."

They waved after her. "I _do _hope she finds someone," Samantha smiled after her. "If you can love so fully once, it must come easier, right?"

"Perhaps," Tali mused. "Or perhaps it is too much to let go. She needs time. I know that if Garrus was gone…it would take a miracle for me to move on."

Samantha smiled. "So you two _are_ serious."

"Perhaps," Tali repeated teasingly and smiled beneath her mask before leaning in. "Now, I have just the girl for you."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"What?!" Shepard boomed in the office. "What do you mean she isn't the human Board Member, Feron?"

"It seems the human Board Member was as careful as I am, guarding his or her movements and sending false ones through proxy agents. Whoever it is has the prime minister working for them, but they're not on Earth. All of the Board Members, which includes me twice, just received a message that the human Board Member is still operating. I traced the message to Rannoch and looked into it further. I think whoever it is has been there since the end of the war."

Shepard was fuming. The prime minister was very good, and whoever the human Board Member was, they were probably better. "Do you think it's another shadow Board Member, like your krogan? Maybe the quarian Board Member is double dipping as well."

"It's possible, Shepard. We won't know until you find them one way or another. I would stick to your schedule and go to Rannoch as you were planning. You'll find out if we have been led falsely yet again."

"We'll keep you posted Feron. Thank you." Liara said behind her.

_Goddess, please let Feron be on our side_, Shepard thought as she watched his image disappear. Liara laced her arms around Shepard's waist. "What a waste today was," Shepard admitted bitterly. "All that crap about the _Destiny Ascension._ No idea if any of it was true. I can't let Bau have her when she's pregnant. Square one."

Liara shook her head in protest. "The only set-back is that we don't have the human Board Member, Shepard. The blow the Board suffered from the galactic public's scrutiny was far more important, and you delivered that. Hardly a soul is likely to sympathize with the Board after today."

Shepard sighed. "Liara, I hate to ask, but—"

"Can we trust Feron?" Liara anticipated. Shepard raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Shepard. He has betrayed me in the past, but he ultimately sacrificed himself so that I could escape with you and deliver you to Cerberus." She paused as Shepard turned to face her and lean against the desk before she continued. "What would be his motivation for misleading us today? I don't see what harm it was to take in the prime minister if she is an agent for the Board. And why would he needlessly point us to Rannoch when we were already planning on going there? We could contact Aecuster if you'd like."

"Feron could be fooling him as well," Shepard countered. "Or he could have been one of Feron's agents this whole time, even when Kolyat was a kid—the previous hanar Board Member as well. I know I sound paranoid, but we're putting a lot of trust in one man, Liara. Tevos asked if this tech he gave us could be a way for him to keep tabs on us. Maybe she was right. He's betrayed you before, you admit, and you didn't suspect Nyxeris on Illium…"

"And I learned from that, Shepard," Liara frowned. "You think I don't have people watching Feron? People he trusts and people that allow me to meld with them so that I can be sure? Maelon wasn't there on accident, Shepard." She smiled as Shepard's eyes widened. "So unless Maelon keeps walls in his mind so hidden that an asari can't see them—nothing anyone is known to be able to do—I think we can trust Feron."

Shepard continued to stare before she furrowed her brows. "Alright, I'm going to skip past the part where I ask why you didn't tell me and ask how you know Maelon isn't being fooled either."

Liara's eyes darted away from Shepard's and she began pacing, wringing her fingers nervously. "I'm not sure you'll like my answer."

Shepard's heart started pounding. "Why's that?"

Liara stopped and took Shepard's hands in hers. "Don't be angry."

"Don't make me angry," Shepard stared at her again, in surprised confusion. She folded her arms, taking her hands away. "How could you even be hiding something from me? I haven't felt any walls…"

"Because there aren't any, Shepard, I promise you. You simply haven't asked and you haven't pried in a meld either. Honestly, I hoped you _would_ pry so I wouldn't have to tell you."

"So it's an _honest _omission?" Shepard frowned.

"Of course not, but it's not a dishonest one either. I didn't want you to be upset."

"Liara, I love you, why wouldn't you just tell me? What happened to being partners? And by the way, you still haven't told me. My mind is racing. Just tell me. What is it?"

"I…" Liara began, taking her chair at her other desk and sitting down. She forced herself to look into Shepard's eyes and blurted it out: "While you were visiting Mordin's memorial, I forced a meld on Feron."

Shepard's brows raised in shock. "You…forced…"

"Shepard," she looked ashamed and turned her face away. "You know I am appalled at the very idea. The intrusion…is sickening." She looked down and stood up, pacing again, her voice becoming more desperate. "But they were coming after us. They'd tried to assassinate us twice already and, and Shepard, I can't lose you again. I _won't._ I had to be sure. When he refused, I thought it was only evidence that he _did_ have something to hide. I walled my own mind off and began the meld anyway." Her voice shook at the memory. "And I found what he was hiding. Everything he had said about the Board was true. What he didn't want me to know…he guarded it so well, but I kept prying. I was ruthless, Shepard. He…didn't want me to know how he felt…"

Shepard waited, knowing Liara needed to explain it all in full now that she had started.

Liara found her way to the bed and sat on it, bracing her temples with her hands. "As soon as I realized he was loyal, I felt sick. I apologized in the meld, begged for his forgiveness and he gave it, but I could feel his pain before I left his mind. He told me he understood, that I didn't need to apologize, but…Goddess, I felt monstrous." She began wringing her hands again, not wanting to tell Shepard this next part, but unable to not tell her. "That's not the worst part, Shepard." Liara looked up at her, the pain etched in her features and it was all Shepard could do to let her finish, to not hold her and tell her she could never do anything she wouldn't understand. "I…Goddess, Shepard, I would do it again." Liara gripped her crest hard, her blue knuckles paling.

Shepard sat beside her gently. She brought Liara's chin up to meet her eyes with love and reassurance. "Liara T'Soni, I love you. You did _nothing_ I wouldn't have done in your place if it meant I could protect you. That doesn't make it right, but you are not alone. We've all had to make terrible decisions. You've made them in the past. You handed me to Cerberus, but you did it because you loved me and just like then, I could never 'be angry' for that."

Shepard sighed. "You want to know why I hate that statue so much? I'm no hero. I had to sacrifice 300,000 souls, destroy an entire relay system, just so I could buy us some time before the Reapers hit, and you know what? As much as I hate what I did and hate myself for it, I'd do it again, because we survived, Liara. And I knew you wouldn't blame me for what had to be done. You don't have to bear this sort of burden alone." She caressed Liara's cheek sweetly.

Liara looked at her, puzzled, still frantic. "How can you just... I was afraid you'd think differently of me." Shepard pulled Liara into her and Liara buried herself in her embrace. She closed her eyes, focusing on Shepard's arms around her as she clutched at her uniform.

Shepard waited a few minutes. "Can I ask you for something?"

Liara clutched at her tighter. "Anything."

Shepard leaned back to lay them on the bed and spoke as they faced each other. "If you can't tell me something like this, tell your dad. She loves you and she's here for you now just as I am."

Liara sighed heavily as she brought herself closer to Shepard. "I know, but honestly, Shepard, there's no one I'd rather tell my morbid secrets to than you," she smiled apologetically.

Shepard smiled slightly as she kissed her crest. "Is it wrong that makes me a little happy?"

Liara gave a small chuckle in answer. She tilted her chin up for a kiss. She sighed. "So now you know why we can trust Feron."

"I wish you'd have told me sooner. I kept worrying I'd have to kill him eventually. So Rannoch."

"Rannoch," Liara nodded.

"Garrus will be pleased," Shepard grinned.

"Oh?" Liara became curious.

"Come on, Shadow Broker. Don't tell me I know something you don't."

Liara smirked. "That Garrus is going to propose to Tali on her homeworld?"

"I really don't get to surprise you with anything," Shepard complained, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"We both know that isn't true. I'm still waiting for my surprise."

Shepard let the words hang in the air, merely smiling.

"Nothing?" Liara begged. "You won't tell me _anything_ about it?"

Shepard smiled again. "So how did you know about Garrus and Tali?"

"Subtle change in subject, love." Liara patting Shepard's thigh in mock approval, the knot in her stomach slowly unfurling.

"What can I say, I'm a smooth talker." Shepard smiled that she _had_ distracted Liara from their conversation about Feron at least. "But seriously, how did you know?"

"I've hacked EDI."

"Really?"

"No." Shepard pushed her gently and Liara gave in. "He made an incredibly ridiculous amount of tech purchases yesterday as well as the permits to ship it to Rannoch. One of my brokers informed me."

Shepard quirked an eyebrow. "How does a tech purchase signal marriage?"

"First of all, it's Tali." Liara laughed. "What else would she want? Secondly, quarians exchange gifts of rarity or great value that can be used to help the flotilla when they propose marriage. The item must be nearly as valuable as their first gift to the flotilla after pilgrimage to demonstrate that their union will be prosperous for the quarian people. Normally, they give the gift to the captain of the ship for his or her approval of the marriage. I wonder who Garrus will present the tech to instead."

"Surely not me." Shepard frowned. "If the point is for it to go toward the flotilla, I'd suspect he is planning on giving it to Tali's Auntie Raan and will ask for her blessing."

"I suspect so," Liara nodded.

Shepard grinned. "I hope I get to see it. Ha! He's going to be a ball of nerves and awkwardness." She chuckled. "Grade A fodder."

Liara smirked and chuckled. "So supportive, Shepard."

"Hey, he gives me shit for falling for those blue, doe eyes of yours. Telling me if stared at my targets in a firefight as I much as I stare into your eyes, I might improve my aim. Never should have let him win at bottle shooting back on the Citadel."

Liara lifted her eyes to Shepard and pushed her on her back, maintaining her gaze. She blinked softly to hide her eyes for a second and entered Shepard's mind. _Look at me._ Her eyes returned to blue before she lifted her gaze again. She traced a finger across Shepard's lips as she unbuckled Shepard's belt. She lifted the undershirt to caress Shepard's tight stomach, her smile reaching her eyes when Shepard hitched underneath her touch and inhaled sharply. She maintained her gaze as she made her way down to kiss the same spot.

Shepard threw a fist into the mattress when Liara did, nearly breaking their gaze as her eyes begged to roll back. "Wow…" Her breathing quickened and Liara grinned then bit her lip, the emotions always reaching her eyes. She unbuttoned and lowered the zipper of Shepard's pants, her eyes lit with excitement now. She forced herself to not join with Shepard. Forced herself to maintain the gaze as she peeled her out of her uniform and kissed lower. Her eyes smoldered as she neared Shepard's center.

Shepard's breath was staggered. "Join with me."

Liara smirked as she looked up, still focused on Shepard's eyes that were locked on hers. The mirth in Liara's eyes matched her grin. "Patience, love."


	11. Righting Wrongs

_Disclaimer:__ I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property.__  
__Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

_A/N: Sorry about the delay! I'm afraid they'll be a bit further apart than in the past as my grad classes/teaching duties are now in full swing again. I'm about halfway through the next one though, so it shouldn't be too much of a wait.  
_

_Check out fishbone76's __"Red and blue" _ on Deviantart which helped me picture Liara and Shepard in the first scene. Such a sweet portrait of a sweet couple (I like the one of them on Surkesh best out of the series). 

_Thank you thank you all for your favs, follows, and reviews! It makes me do this- :D  
Let me know what you think of this one...it gets a little convoluted at times...you'll see._

_EDIT: Kal'Reegar/Veetor'Nara mess straightened out; sorry about that!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Righting Wrongs

Shepard smiled, watching Rannoch from the starboard observation deck as she stood with her arms crossed. "What are you thinking?" Liara hummed into her ear as she laced her arms around Shepard from behind, chin resting on her shoulder. Shepard tilted her head to rest on Liara's, closing her eyes briefly to savor Liara's presence.

"Now I'm thinking how much I love you."

"I love you too," Liara kissed her cheek before returning her chin to Shepard's shoulder. "And before?"

"The war," Shepard's voice was soft. Liara frowned slightly, pulling Shepard closer before Shepard continued. "How so many things went wrong, but how the reapers forced us to right a lot of wrongs too. Tali has her homeworld again and the geth are helping the quarians rebuild it. All of this with the Board…When I look down at Rannoch, it's proof that the galaxy won't waste the chance it was given for peace. It's…it's beautiful, Liara. Look at it. A whole world with second chances."

Liara smiled, hugging Shepard and watching with her, not wanting the moment to end: a rare moment of peace, for the both of them.

"Keelah se'lai, Shepard." They heard Tali behind them as she approached the window to stand beside them. "It came true, Shepard. 'By the homeworld I hope to see one day'," she translated, her gargled voice shakey. "It came true."

Shepard smiled at Tali and returned her gaze to Rannoch. "Keelah, Tali. No more 'se'lai'. No more hoping for 'one day'. Just 'By the homeworld'…" The three of them stared down to Rannoch.

Garrus entered behind and rested his hands on Tali's shoulders. "We're finally back. Welcome home, Tali."

"Garrus…"

Shepard tilted her head back slightly to catch Liara's eye and gestured subtly for them to give Tali and Garrus their own moment of peace.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Despite the quarian people being on Rannoch once again, they went about their lives in their suits as usual. It would be some time before they could consider truly going without their suits, and for now, it was still their culture. Tali _was_ wearing something a little different though as she enjoyed Rannoch's breeze on the edge of a vast and lush canyon.

Shepard stood beside her as they waited for ground transport. "What's that, Tali?" she asked, pointing to the circular pendant on her chest. She'd seen male quarians wearing them, held on with a two-banded, two-finger width sashes that went around one shoulder and underneath both arms. The pendants always looked alike though sash colors differed. Shepard didn't know if the colors meant anything, but Tali's was purple.

"Hmm?" Tali was a world away, or rather, only had eyes for the world before her: the breeze in the local flora, the mountains in the distance.

Shepard smiled and tapped the pendant.

"Oh! Sorry, Shepard. This was my father's. I'm wearing it in his honor…he never stepped foot on Rannoch. You know better than anyone my family secrets… I felt I could at least honor his memory."

"There's nothing wrong with missing your father, Tali. Even if you deserved far better than him. He made mistakes like anybody else, but he also paid the price. What matters now is that the sacrifices you and he made brought you here and frankly, you're the Zorah that should be leading your people." Shepard put an arm around Tali's shoulders, looking into the canyon's expanse with her. "What will you do after the Board is taken care of Tali? I know you said last time that Rannoch was a painful place, but you seem more at ease here now."

"I've had the time and the opportunity, thanks to you destroying the Reapers, to mourn. Our people believe in the wisdom of those that have allowed us to get to where we are today—usually our ancestors—but for Rannoch, that's you Shepard… and the geth…Legion. Someday I might come back. 'Se'lai,'… but right now my home is the _Normandy_."

"From one fellow spacer to the other, I can appreciate that. But even if you do build that house here someday and abandon me you'll always be Miss vas Normandy." Shepard smiled, teasing.

Tali nodded, a smile evident in her voice. "I will never part from that name- Shepard vas Normandy."

Shepard tried not to beam too much. She was a little in awe sometimes at her friends. Despite what she had pulled off with the Reapers, she was just a soldier—determined discipline, a gun, an arm, instinct coupled with luck. Tali was the best of her people. "Does that mean Garrus is Garrus'Vakarian vas Normandy?" she teased, lightening the mood. "Aw, one big happy family."

"We are, you bosh'tet. Now get off of me before your wife throws me off this cliff."

Shepard chuckled and squeezed her for a second before letting go. "She knows I love you in a very I'm-the-annoying-sister-that-the-other-quarians-ma ke-fun-of-you-for sort of way."

"I thought I was 'Mom'? And she didn't always know," Tali laughed. "I was telling Garrus the other day: you visited all of us on the _Normandy SR1_ just as frequently as you did Liara. I think if you'd gone to visit me the night before Ilos, I would have mysteriously ended up in the drive core."

Shepard pondered this and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know why she would think you and I were…I mean, she and I talked about her culture, her people, her family…yeah, Ok, I'm beginning to see the parallels, but Liara and I also talked about sex. The closest you and I came to that was our mutual drooling over the _Normandy_."

"She didn't have her broker skills back then." Tali shrugged.

"She really thought you and I…" Shepard pointed from Tali to herself and her lips started to turn up in a grin.

Tali looked over at Shepard and started shaking her head slowly in warning. "Don't start, Shepard."

It was too late. Shepard feigned melancholy "Oh, Tali, I never knew! How could I have been so blind?" Shepard burst out laughing as Tali put her hands to her hips in fury as Shepard continued through her guffaws: "You did offer to link suits with me once!"

"That's because you saved me from exile and I trust you, you duct-rat."

Shepard shook her head, denying the dismissal as she continued to laugh. "Doesn't explain the 'It's fun watching you shout' line you gave me on the _Rayya_." She stuck her tongue out teasingly.

Tali sauntered over to her a little too gracefully. Shepard's eyes widened, knowing this was trouble. Either Tali was about to kill her or Liara would see and she'd be thrown off the cliff. She cocked her head and an eyebrow, wondering what was coming.

"It _is_ fun watching you shout, Shepard." She touched Shepard's armored arm and warning signals blared in Shepard's mind; her eyes widened further. "Especially when I do…" Tali raised her other arm, "this!" She pushed Shepard with zero restraint.

Shepard fell backward, giving Tali a shout of surprise in reward as she tripped near the canyon's edge. She let herself fall with the push, using its momentum to roll on her shoulder away from the edge and stand right back up with a jump. She grinned and dashed back to Tali to pick her up in a bear hug and Tali nearly made dents in her armor to push her away. Shepard finally had to let her go and started running away, laughing. Tali remained where she was, but chased after her with Chatika, laughing a little too maniacally when she heard a yelp and loud 'Ow!' indicating her drone had found her target. "_So_ much fun when you shout, Captain! Go for the optics, Chatika!"

Liara approached and leaned an arm casually on Tali's shoulder. "What'd she do?"

"Does it matter?" Tali laughed again.

Liara chuckled. "I suppose not. Try not to kill my wife. I'm not finished with her yet."

Chatika became unresponsive to Tali's forceful tapping on her omni-tool. "Shepard!" Tali called, storming after her. "What did you do?!"

Liara stifled her laughter, covering a small grin with her fingers, as she heard Shepard defend herself. "What did you expect? Miss vas Paus here was getting fresh. She must take after her owner," Shepard laughed, seeing Tali un-holster her shotgun and bolted for cover behind a boulder.

Garrus breathed out a chuckle behind Liara. "Heh. It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type, T'Soni or Shepard would be experiencing the Vakarian salute," he pointed his fingers toward Shepard in the shape of a gun and pretended to fire.

"Please, Garrus. We saw you when Lieutenant Archer from the _Warsaw_ was around," Liara teased for a second before becoming serious. "And you _don't _have anything to worry about. Aside from the undeniable fact that Shepard is all mine, Tali is most definitely yours."

Garrus twitched a little, but stood up straighter and smiled down at her. For some reason, he felt comfortable discussing Tali with Liara more than most others, even Shepard to a degree. Liara was so straight forward about that sort of thing despite her shyness. "Well, I'm hers too."

Liara returned the smile before watching Tali and Shepard again, amused. It was wonderful to see Tali and Garrus happy together. They had all become a very strange, but wonderful family in the dire circumstances of the Reaper threat, from Ilos to Earth. She wondered how long it would last. Would they all be together like this forever? "Garrus, you plan to propose?" Liara asked bluntly, never having breached the subject with him before.

"Yes," he returned her bluntness.

"And then?"

"Then go to Palaven and introduce her to the family."

"And then?"

"Uh…" Garrus struggled, not knowing what Liara was getting at. "What's that saying Shepard always uses for you two? 'Happily ever after'?"

Liara smiled again, nodding. "Yes. I meant will you both stay on the _Normandy_? Or have you discussed settling elsewhere?"

Garrus shifted his weight. "Tali talks about a house here on Rannoch someday, but I know her. She won't leave Shepard's side until she has to and neither will I. We've all got a good thing going on the _Normandy_. Everyone else is finally starting to recognize it too. The hierarchy didn't blink once when I told them I had a mission on the _Normandy_ and that I wasn't returning to Palaven, even with all the rebuilding that's needed. Tali's on the Admiralty board, but her position on the _Normandy_ let's her do that diplomatically and the galaxy gets to see what the quarian people have to offer. We get things done, Liara. For everyone."

"I suppose you're right." Liara's gaze was still in the direction of Shepard and Tali in their mini firefight, but it was glazed.

Garrus shifted his weight back, taking on a questioning stance as he tilted his head back toward her. "What about you, Liara? You look like you've got a talon out the _Normandy_ by the look on your face."

Liara blinked. "Hmm? Oh, I don't know Garrus. Sometimes I daydream of settling on Thessia with her, raising a horde of children and never letting her stare a bullet down ever again," she sighed, "But another just as convincing part of me loves our ridiculous life as it is—the adventure, the discovery. Not to mention you and Tali, Jeff and EDI, everyone on the _Normandy _has become a sort of family for me."

"The vas Normandy's. We're a hell of a bunch," Garrus nodded.

Liara smiled warmly at that. "Yes," she let out a happy sigh this time. "I suppose we are."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard and her team wandered Rannoch's Southern continent near the Rayyan mountains (for which Tali's birth ship, the _Rayya_ was named). With the geth's help, EDI's scans had found an anomaly and therefore a likely location for a Board hideout. A red prime walked beside Shepard. She glanced up at the behemoth periodically as they trekked toward the base of a mountain.

"Is there something wrong, Shepard Captain?" the prime asked.

Shepard was startled, having been caught staring at the prime when it had asked the question. "I…uh…I chose to destroy the Reapers."

"That is correct, Captain," the prime fluttered its head flaps a little in what Shepard assumed was the geth equivalent of a questioning eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure the geth were going to make it …since Legion uploaded the Reaper Code to your people."

"The geth analyzed the energy wave sent out across the galaxy when you destroyed the 'Reapers,' and their tech, Shepard Captain. The wave targeted the Old Machines' hardware. Moreover, the Old Machines' code was used to adjust our own, not replace it." The geth paused with Shepard as Liara, Miranda, Jack, and Kasumi walked ahead. Tali had plenty to do on Rannoch as an admiral though she had tried to come with Shepard. Too many people needed Tali though, and with Garrus's help, they'd convinced her to stay behind to meet with various captains that had requested an audience, several of which were not altogether pleased that the geth were on Rannoch.

"There is still an anomaly in your decision, Shepard Captain," the prime interrupted her thoughts.

"What's that?" Shepard frowned.

"The Council claims that your report states the Catalyst was tasked with managing the cycle and acted on the assessment that organics and synthetics cannot live together in peace. Yet only the 'synthesis' option remedied that. You chose incorrectly."

"Incorrectly?"

"The geth hold consensus with you that the 'overlord' option would have been dangerous, just as accepting the mass relays and Citadel proved dangerous. The consequences could have been… incalculable. Synthesis, however, would have solved any organic-synthetic conflicts. Consensus between all sentients would have been possible."

Shepard thought for a second on how to answer. "Um…what should I call you—this unit in front of me? I called Legion, 'Legion.' What do I call you?"

The prime twitched some of the parts on its head again. "Geth."

Shepard sighed. She supposed it was rude of her to impose her culture's norms on the geth, but if she shouted "Geth" into a room of geth, wouldn't they all turn around? "May I call the terminal in front of me by a specific name?"

"Yes."

"What should I call you then?"

"Ally."

"How 'bout 'Al' for short?"

"That is acceptable."

"Ok, Al. You are a geth—you build consensus. Humans, well certain humans, do something similar, but we do it by relying on hierarchal order. The Alliance and the individuals that make up the Alliance agree to follow that order—that consensus. I am a Captain of the Alliance, an N7 soldier. I was given an order by my superiors to end the Reaper threat and it was my job to die trying to fulfill that order if necessary. Destroying the Reapers was the only certain way to end their threat to the galaxy. I didn't choose wrong, because I had no choice."

"Incorrect," the prime chortled. "You had a choice, but you chose to follow orders."

"Well…yeah, fine. I chose to follow my superiors' consensus."

The prime's beaming nodule—it's eye of sorts—grew in brilliance slightly as it dilated. "We understand you calculations Captain, though we have not built consensus on whether or not we agree."

"That's…close enough, I guess," Shepard shrugged. "I'm just glad you—all the geth—are alive," she smiled. "It wouldn't be the same galaxy without you."

"Alive?"

"Yes." Shepard frowned at the question.

"The geth are…" it trilled, calculating. "Thankful for your ending the war of the Old Machines, Shepard Captain. We remain your ally."

"The geth sacrificed as well, but thank you. Let's catch up."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Jack and Miranda walked toward the rear of the team as they entered an ancient quarian mine in the Rayya mountain. The geth suspected it was an old Cerberus hideout which might explain why a human Board Member was around.

"What is this some kind of 'Mordor' mission, Shepard? The fuck are we doing in a mountain?" Jack asked, her voice echoing slightly.

"Wasn't there a volcano in that classic…" Shepard stopped when Jack raised a fist and smirked. "Don't ask me. Cerberus did lots of crazy stuff…_lots of crazy_…" she gave Jack an appraising look as she said the words and grinned. Miranda let out a "Ha!" and Jack tripped her with a stasis on her feet momentarily. Shepard tried not to laugh, but failed.

"'Lots of crazy' is what you need, so show a little respect, Girl Scout," Jack pointed a finger in Shepard's face. Shepard watched in great amusement as Miranda biotically threw Jack into the wall of the mine in revenge. To her surprise Jack merely nodded with a 'not bad' lip protruding as she dusted herself off instead of retaliating. "Nice one, Princess. Maybe next time you'll make me break a nail," she pouted mockingly. _These two…_ Shepard thought, still grinning. She felt her own body raise and pull toward Liara who had moved ahead of the group when the three stooges act had started.

"Why don't you stay up here with me?" Liara asked sweetly but a little firmly.

"Oh?" Shepard wouldn't complain.

"They're being juvenile in an ancient mine that could collapse at any moment and bury us. I'd like to at least be near you if we both suffocate to death."

"Oh." Shepard repeated flatly then decided to tease. "So romantic."

"Archeologists would find it romantic when they found us in a few thousand years," Liara countered.

She saw Liara grin through her omni-goggles. "Oh, much better," Shepard chuckled. "I'm swooning. Next tell me about how our preserved bodies will be carefully dug up with brushes and small chisels. Before you know it I'll be saying 'take me, I'm yours.'"

"Did you just ask me to talk dirty?" Liara smirked.

Shepard stopped for a moment, in brief and happy shock before she caught up again. "Oooh, look at the asari, learning her human idioms," Shepard chuckled.

"I'm beginning to find most of them are less than innocent," Liara smiled at her. "Or maybe my wife who uses them is less than innocent. She taught me that one quite a while ago, or at least encouraged me to do a little research."

Shepard couldn't help blush, remembering now.

"_So Liara," Shepard leaned on the Mako in the SR1's shuttle bay. Her, Ash, and Liara had just returned from a side mission. "Tell me more about archeology, about what you did before I kidnapped you."_

_Liara smiled "I'm afraid it is not very interesting, Commander."_

_Ash grinned, watching. "I think the Commander just wants you to talk dirty to her, Doctor."  
Shepard took off a boot and threw it in the direction of a disappearing gunnery chief who was already near the lockers in safety before the boot landed. Shepard scowled after her before Liara's voice brought her back._

"_What did she mean, Commander? I'm afraid I'm not fluent in human idioms."  
Shepard's eyes widened, backing away as she rubbed her neck in awkwardness. "It means…You…um…I'll uh…"_

_Liara tilted her head, an amused smile played on her lips. "Are you _stammering_, Commander? I thought I was one who tended to become socially clumsy when we talk."_

"_Well," Shepard smiled at the turn in conversation. "You did just call me socially clumsy which itself, I think, is socially clumsy, so I'm still ahead." _

_Liara blushed. "I'm sorry, Commander. I didn't mean—"_

"_Only joking, Liara. Don't worry about it." Shepard waved and bolted for the elevator before their previous topic might come up again._

"Shep?" Kasumi called Shepard back from her memories. "One of my spy drones just disappeared."

MASS EFFECT

Shepard ducked behind a crate while Kasumi scoped ahead in stealth. How did crates always end up everywhere? Everywhere! Not that she minded. They were great cover. It was just an odd constant in her otherwise chaotic life. _I'm Captain Shepard, and crates are my favorite thing in the galaxy_, Shepard smirked to herself. _Nah, that would be the omni-blade, no the Board's device thingy. Slooooows it down. My models? Ah hell, this is just like the stores on the Citadel. I don't feel like picking…because I get them allll, mwahaha. _Shepard grinned now, entirely too amused in her thoughts.

Liara raised a brow at Shepard's expression, wondering what could be amusing Shepard in the middle of a mission just before ambushing the Board. She considered melding with her briefly to find out, but shook her head to focus. _Goddess, she's sexy when she grins. _She shook her head again. She looked up to see that this time it was Shepard raising a questioning eyebrow at her. She waved her hand a little to motion 'it's nothing'.

Shepard sent out a spy drone. It had been awhile since Kasumi had gone ahead to investigate. Al loomed behind them, not bothering to take cover. Why had she decided to bring a giant, red geth that sticks out like… well, a geth prime, on this mission? Oh right, because it's a GIANT GETH PRIME that wants to shoot for her, not at her. Sweet.

The spy drone stopped reporting. Just stopped. And Kasumi had gone silent. Shepard frowned. She raised two fingers and motioned the rest of the party forward, taking point. After ten meters she felt her tech, all of it, power down and raised a backward palm to her squad to signal them to stop in their tracks. She stepped back toward them and her tech came back on. She turned around, signaling for her squad to watch her. She took a step into the dead zone and her usual slight glow with geth shields evaporated. Liara raised a hand to her mouth in study, Miranda frowned, Jack shrugged, and the prime remained motionless.

_Of course the quarian Board member would do something techy,_ Shepard thought in complaint, regretting Tali's absence. Still they had a geth. Her biotic squadmates put up their barriers; Shepard's armor would have to do. Her team's shields faded as they stepped forward. Shepard shook her head at the prime to not follow any further and Al seemed to understand. Who knew if whatever had shut her stuff off might power down Al as well. Besides, Al could watch their six.

Shepard crept forward as silently as she could in her armor and gear. No longer able to see with her goggles and helmet inactive, she reached with her feet in front of her as she continued to creep through the darkness. A slow, but consistent drip was directly in front of her, the only sound she heard other than her squadmates' breathing.

Liara stopped Shepard, able to see faint shapes and outlines in the dark with biotics pulsed to her eyes. Shepard had nearly stepped into a water hole. _Goddess_. She initiated a meld so that Shepard could see with her.

_Thanks_. Shepard watched through Liara's eyes as she peered down the seemingly endless pit that they knew must end only because of the drip that landed eventually every few seconds.

_Be more careful. _

Shepard reached for her pistol in response and focused on seeing through Liara's eyes while commanding her own body to move forward. _Take it easy—just enough for me to see. You'll probably need your strength. _

_Ok, Shepard. _

Shepard felt most of Liara fade, doubting they could communicate now, but she could still see the faint shape of the mine. The water hole interrupted the entire mine's path. They would have to reach the other side somehow. She started to skirt the edge of the slippery wall that dipped into oblivion to reach the other side, but Liara wouldn't have it. She lifted Shepard with her biotics to land safely on the other side and the rest of the team followed.

They pressed on until Shepard saw something piled ahead. She bent down to see an immobile geth. A gun she'd never seen before lay beside it. _This is interesting_. Shepard picked it up. The rifle was some sort of geth technology obviously, but she wouldn't know its specs without her tech or trying it out. She put it on her back and moved on. They seemed to go further and further into the mountain for hours, though they couldn't keep track of the time anymore. There was still no sign of Kasumi. How long had that geth been down here?

Shepard unwrapped a protein bar for Liara as quietly as she could and handed it to her firmly. Liara nodded and ate. Such a prolonged use of focused biotics for her and Shepard was taking its toll. Miranda and Jack took it as their cue to finally munch on their own bars.

Shepard felt a rush of air as something ran past her in the opposite direction they were headed. She hadn't seen what it was in such limited vision, but her adrenaline kicked in as she ran to follow it. Her vision faded with the distance from Liara, but she knew it was safe for a long while to just keep running. She caught whatever it was, tripping it. She heard a few clicks and a male quarian came into view, his tech was apparently just fine. "Please, let me go. I can't stay here," his voice quivered.

"Veetor?" Shepard asked the dark. "Veetor'Nara?"

He took her arm and with a few adjustments, her omni-tool and the rest of her tech came online. Through her goggles she saw the too familiar sight of a frightened Veetor'Nara.

"Veetor, what are you doing here?" She asked calmly.

"I was taken. No swarms, just darkness." The quarian shivered.

"Who brought you here?"

"I don't know. I was enjoying _Rayya_'s meadows for the first time at the base of the mountain. My suit began to malfunction." Shepard waited patiently as Veetor wrung his hands then sat down to rock against the mine's wall. "I woke up in darkness. Only now found a way for my omni-tool to come online. Something jammed it before. I escaped and found you. You are always here when…" he started to shake as he rocked.

Shepard bent down. "Hey, Veetor…" she tried to sound soothing. "It's ok. You're safe now. I got you out last time there were bad guys, right?"

"Yes," he responded, but continued to rock.

Shepard's team had found them. Liara approached, scanning him for injuries.

"Why do you think you were taken?" Shepard asked him.

"I don't know. I've only been in darkness. I have seen no one."

"Ok, Veetor. We're going to get you out of here. Is there anything you can tell us about what we might see ahead?"

"Nothing. Darkness."

Shepard stood. "Jack…" To her surprise Jack didn't fuss.

She approached Veetor and leaned down. "Hi. I'm Jack. I'm getting you out of here, kid." Jack reached out her hand.

He stood with her help. "Th thank you."

"Alright, Shepard. Want me to take him to Al and come back or stick with him?"

Shepard leaned in so that Veetor couldn't hear. "I think you should stay with him. Not sure how he'll respond to a prime in his condition and you've calmed him down. Thanks."

Jack nodded, leaving. "Take care of Cheerleader, Shepard."

"Of course."

"Jack…" Miranda began.

"Yeah, Princess?" Jack turned.

"Don't break a nail." Miranda smiled.

Jack scoffed. "I'll be fine, Princess," she said with only mild contempt. "Later Blue."

MASS EFFECT

They had spent the entire day combing through the mines in the _Rayya_ mountain and still were into the night according to their now functioning omni-tools. There was only what Veetor had said—darkness. At least with his help, they're tech was back online.

"Well, ladies," Shepard sighed at last. "It's close to one in the morning. I think it's camp time, unfortunately. We'll set up spy drones to keep watch."

"We could go a bit further, Shepard." Miranda protested.

"I don't like Kasumi waiting either, but we're all getting tired, especially you two with having to use your biotics so much earlier today to see in the dark. We wouldn't be at our best if we _did _finally find someone. I can keep watch if that'd make you feel better."

"I'll stay up with you," Liara offered.

"What did I just say, Doctor?" Shepard used her formal title to make it an order. "You're exhausted. You had to see for both of us earlier." She stepped closer and into wife mode. " It'll be fine."

MASS EFFECT

Shepard smiled down at Liara sleeping in her lap facing her abdomen. One of Liara's arms curled limply around Shepard's waist. The damp, stifling air of the mines was beginning to irritate her and she thought maybe she could understand the onset of Kepral's syndrome just a bit more tonight. She looked over at Miranda who was somehow sleeping sitting up. The woman was as disciplined as many a marine Shepard had known.

She let a few hours pass, enough for a couple of rem cycles before she woke them both up. "Liara, love, eat another bar. Miranda, you too." They obeyed and chewed in sleepy silence. Shepard stood up.

"What about you, Shepard?" Liara asked. "You must be tired."

"I'm fine, love. I slept for two years, remember?" she joked.

"I hardly think that counts," Liara frowned.

Shepard smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Let's go. Kasumi's waiting."

MASS EFFECT

They walked for a couple more hours. Shepard knew the Rayyan mountains were the largest on Rannoch, but was only beginning to understand what that truly meant as they continued to weave through it. She'd messaged their status and location to the _Normandy_. The first rule of survivalism N7 training had taught her was to always let your people know where you were. Once she'd had to trek nearly 500 kilometers in a snowy wasteland on some planet they'd dropped her off on with nothing but a basic pack. Even if she had made herself an igloo, no fire could be built on the planet. It was why N7s were taken there. This with her limited rations which didn't include a thermo-regulated sleeping bag meant she couldn't sleep the whole time or she would have frozen to death. The basic pack only came with enough food for one 400 calorie meal per day.

To occupy her mind away from the hunger, thirst, and cold, she'd tossed a thermal clip from one hand to the next; anything to distract her and keep her alert. On one of the last days she'd dropped it on accident and it had shattered instantly on the ground from the sheer cold. 500 kilometers later, she collapsed on a ground vehicle's floor and was a survival graded N7 soldier. If she had collapsed on her way, she would have been picked up by the Alliance thanks to her status reports, but unable to continue as an N7. There was a reason she always wore an N7 stripe on her armor. It meant she was a survivor and she'd always finish a mission.

She saw another geth ahead of them, in the same position and with the same gun beside it. She frowned, but kept her pace.

Hours later, she felt a rush of air as something ran past her back in the opposite direction they were headed. _Déjà vu. _She turned, able to see this time, and tripped the runner right away. "Please, let me go. I can't stay here," his voice quivered.

"Veetor?" Shepard asked incredulous. "How is this possible? Where's Jack? I thought you both left."

"I was taken. No swarms, just darkness." The quarian shivered, repeating his earlier self.

"What?" _What's happening? Why is everything repeating?_ She reached out to touch him, to try to calm him down if it was really Veetor'Nara. He felt solid, real, but she couldn't shake that something was off. Liara began to scan him for injuries. "Liara, Miranda, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Shepard?" Liara asked, confused.

"Where's Jack?"

"Jack?" Miranda asked. "She didn't come with us."

Shepard blinked a few times blankly. _Either they've gone insane or I have._ "Veetor, where did you come from?"

"Nothing. Darkness." Veetor repeated himself again.

Shepard pulled her pistol from behind her and began shooting at the mine's wall.

"What are you doing, Shepard?" Liara demanded. "You'll kill us all!"

Shepard ignored her, pulling the trigger endlessly, kicking in thermal clips when she had to. The wall began to turn orange. _Yes!_ Shepard thought. One final shot and pixels started to disintegrate. _So it is like the geth reality after all. _She stepped out of the mine's tunnel onto a platform that rose into more darkness; she saw nothing except herself. A few minutes of silence in the dark and she became impatient. "Who are you? What's going on?" She asked no one.

Silence.

"Coward," Shepard muttered under her breath and began walking along the platform in the dark, but found no change in scenery except a slight hiccup every ten paces. She was repeating a loop. She stood still. After waiting longer, she began to shoot the platform.

This time someone appeared. "I doubt that will come to anything, Captain." A vaguely familiar voice was muffled and gargled by a mask. _Quarian_.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are in the Rayyan mine, but within my system's grasp. As for me, you know who I am, Captain Shepard."

The space lit slightly and Shepard was better able to see the mysterious figure. "Admiral Xen?"

"Quite, Captain." The admiral replied. "I have you to thank for this system, actually. Without a peaceful end to the war, I couldn't have begun my experiments on the geth to create this place. It has proven quite fruitful. The Board may begin implementing similar systems throughout the galaxy and I will finally return the geth to their rightful place under quarian authority. How convenient to harness intelligence," she looked at Shepard, "not just synthetic. For all your firepower in reality, you cannot leave this place. Your mind is trapped."

"What about the others? Is Veetor in here somewhere? My squad?"

"No, no, that is one of the ingenious aspects of this system I have created. You are able to rewrite aspects of it so that your mind does not break. Veetor'Nara has never been here and your squad did not follow you into my trap. I would question their loyalty, personally."

_Or they're smarter than you think, you arrogant…Veetor…"Nothing. Darkness." There hadn't been anything because she'd made him up. _She collected her thoughts. How could she get out of here? Stalling…that was the only option until she could figure it out. "Tali was right. You're insane. You've only just gained peace with the geth. How could you justify risking another war?"

"Do you know what 'geth' means, Captain?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me." _I know what it means and you're probably sick enough to believe it. Can I just shoot her? Will that do anything? Surely not. She wouldn't have brought herself in here if it was that easy._

"It means 'Servant to the People', Captain. My people. I will be restoring harmony when the geth return to their place. True peace will be achievable. As long as the geth are free, they can choose to strike against my people. I cannot allow that."

"I thought Board Members were all about equality?"

"I was opposed to their motion to include all sentients. AI are 'artificial'; they were created by organics and are therefore inferior. It is not prejudice as you might believe it, Captain. It is fact."

"I traced the human Board Member's position to Rannoch. It's you, isn't it? You're representing two races."

"Why should I tell you anything, Captain? You are my slave now just as the geth shall be."

"That's exactly it. If I can't do anything, why not tell me?"

"Because I am smart enough to recognize an equal match in intellect. You have survived and outwitted too many enemies to count. I will not be placed among their number," Xen crossed her arms.

"You're already my enemy. I'll come after you either way."

"Somehow I am not compelled by your argument," she said unimpressed. "And this has proven a waste of my time. Good day, Captain."

She left. Shepard paced. She went back to the platform, willing and expecting it to descend as much as she could and it obeyed. She returned to the mine through the pixelated wall. "Liara?" She knew this Liara wasn't real, but she might help just the same. She had 'melded' with her, right?

"Shepard!" Liara stood from kneeling beside Veetor. "Where were you? We really should see to Veetor'Nara. He isn't well."

"I know, love, but we have bigger issues right now. We need to figure a way out of here. Can you meld with me?"

Liara frowned. "I have little energy, I'm afraid, Shepard. I wouldn't be of use later in combat."

"I think this is more important," Shepard took Liara's hands in hers. "Miranda, can you feed her some of your biotics?"_ You can. You will say you can_. She hoped the system's 'rewrite' capabilities would be enough for Miranda to do it.

Miranda frowned this time. "I suppose, Shepard."

"Good. Ok, Liara. Let's try."

Shepard felt what she would expect for Liara to feel like in her mind. _Ok, love. I need you to find something. There's something else in my mind. There's something that's hiding me, keeping me. Can you help me find it?_

_What's going on, Shepard?_

_Just trust me. Help me. _

'Liara' felt through her mind and found a snag of consciousness. It was as if Shepard's mind was at odds with her body. For one, Shepard's body was laying down, though Shepard was sitting next to her.

_There! _Shepard grasped at the snag. _Can we fix it?_

_We can try…Shepard. Something is tangled. It's as if there are two realities taking place in your mind. _

_Show me._

_Liara shifted through the meld and a picture of an unconscious Shepard next to Kasumi came into view. Another Liara was pacing in front of Miranda and Jack just outside a barrier that the prime had made visible. The geth was trying to do something, typing into a drone that floated 'attached' to the barrier. "Why are her eyes open?" the other Liara looked terrified. "What's happening?" _

"_Unknown," the prime responded. "Nearly through. Executing sudo command."_

_Can I talk in this other reality? Walk? Move? _Shepard asked the virtual Liara beside her.

_I'm not sure, Shepard. You can only try. _

"_Liara," the other Shepard started. _

"_Shepard!" Liara stared at her. "What's happening?"_

"_I'm in some sort of virtual reality like when I entered the geth consensus. Admiral Xen took advantage of the new peace with the geth and created her own system using their technology to hold people in. She wants to control the geth. I need to figure a way out so we can stop her. What happened?"_

"_You motioned for us to move forward to find Kasumi, then collapsed ahead of us. Al stopped us from following you. We've been trying to get you both out ever since. __If you're trapped, how are you talking to me?" Liara studied her. _

"_I'm not really sure I am. I asked the version of you in here to meld with me and help me find true reality. I hope this is really happening and I'm not just imagining it in that system." _

"_What about Kasumi? She is in the system too, isn't she?"_

_Shepard shook her head in both realities. "I haven't seen her, but maybe she's in a different part. This place seems to be on some sort of loop. Maybe if I stay still long enough, she'll run into me." _

"_Shepard…I wonder…" Liara was pacing again, thinking._

"_What is it?" Shepard asked, seeing the clockwork of her wife's thoughts taking off. _

"_I wonder if I could meld with you here without entering the system myself. I'm outside the barrier. Maybe I could pull you out." _

_Shepard furrowed her brows, wondering herself. "I'm not sure. Seems risky. Send Tali a message to tell her what's going on. She needs to inform the other admirals and see if she can locate Xen."_

"_Already on it, Shepard," the other Miranda typed away at her omni-tool. _

"_Al?" the other Shepard regarded the prime. _

"_Yes, Shepard Captain?"_

"_What do you think? Should we try it? You know more about this type of system than we do, being a geth." _

"_Organics within a system are unknowns. Organic thought processes are unpredictable. Anything is possible. Your deaths or your freedom."_

"_Helpful," the other Shepard gave Al a thumbs up in sarcasm. _

"_Shepard Captain, you are used to taking risks and succeeding. The geth hold consensus that you should have…faith in your odds." _

_Shepard frowned again, looking at Liara. "As much as I want out, I don't want you trapped in here too."_

_Liara smiled. "I'll hardly be trapped if I'm with you and if that happens, we'll figure out another way. Miranda, Jack, and Al will be here as well." _

"_Ok," Shepard sighed. "Let's try." _

_Shepard felt the presence of Liara twofold. Her mind whiplashed in response and the Liara sitting next to her in the mind didn't recoil, but fought to reassure her that __she_ _was the true Liara, trying to keep the other Liara out._

_No, _Shepard thought._ I don't think you are. Liara? _

_I'm here, Shepard. I'm trying…_

_Shepard felt the outside Liara pushing the one next to her out of her mind. Shepard, wanting to believe this would work, encouraged the Liara next to her to leave, if just for a moment. _

"Are you sure?" the virtual Liara asked her aloud.

"Yes," Shepard replied. "I have to try."

The Liara next to Shepard in the system sat with worry knit across her brow as she left.

_This is a bit…odd. _Liara inside her mind regarded the virtual Liara with Shepard's eyes.

_You're telling me? _Shepard asked. _I just had to tell one version of my wife to leave me for the other. _

_Yes, and I was the one who had to force her to for a moment. I had to feel myself fighting against me_.

_Like me with my clone, you mean. _

_Only if I was the one who had made your clone. She was a pale imitation of you. Whereas _she_ is the version of me that you know, which is all of me. _

_Ok, you win. Trippy. Can we get out of here?_

_I think so, but we'll have to fully join. _

_Oh no! Anything but that!_Shepard smirked and the virtual Liara studied her in confusion, not in on the conversation_. _She patted the virtual Liara's knee, unable to not sooth her worried expression. She closed her eyes to concentrate.

_Hush. _Liara meant for her tone to be harsh, but her amusement bled through. She deepened the meld. They merged together: their nervous systems, their minds, their very beings. Their breathing became one and their hearts beat together. They sighed together, feeling whole. Shepard, now as much Liara as herself, immediately recognized true reality and opened her true eyes, looking up at Liara who was sitting on a crate just before the barrier, her eyes black. She stood and walked to her. Liara's physical form wrapped her arms around her. "Welcome back, Shepard."

"I always come back. Thanks to you." She sighed against Liara's shoulder, holding her close and breathing her in, the sensations rippling through their meld.

"Are you sure you're back, Shepard?" Miranda chuckled. "Maybe you're still in there and this is just a more convincing version of reality your mind has created."

"It didn't work with the clone thing and it's not working now, Miranda," Shepard breathed against Liara's neck.

"Get a fucking room," Jack complained, relieved enough to be angry at Shepard now.

"I thought you were mad they already had two?" Miranda quirked a brow.

"As long as I don't have to watch their interpretation of Vaenia they can have the fucking ship."

Shepard chuckled and her lips parted Liara's as Liara ended the meld. She sighed finally at the loss. She had long accepted that she could never feel complete without Liara again.

"Sudo command successful, Shepard Captain," the prime turned to her.

"Excellent," Shepard grinned until she saw Kasumi unconscious next to where she had been. "Can we get Kasumi out now?"

"Yes, Shepard Captain. We can simply take the system offline. Any organics trapped within will be free and able to support themselves with their own thought processes."

"Do it," she ordered. "We need to find us a Board Member."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Kasumi had been shuttled back to the _Normandy _with Miranda and Jack, her transition from one reality to the other not nearly as smooth as Shepard's. Liara and Shepard had decided they better see Tali about what had just happened. Tali sat at a desk in a prefab office. Shepard frowned in confusion. Had she ever seen Tali at a desk? Ever? She shook it off. "Tali? Have you or the geth found Xen?"

Tali tapped away at a terminal with tech screens surrounding her. "I'm afraid not, Shepard. The other admirals do not want to ask or receive the geth's help in this matter and I actually agree."

"Why's that?" Shepard stepped back and raised a hand at her mouth to study Tali, picking up on Liara's common stance.

"I already have people wanting the geth to leave the planet despite the geth being instrumental to resettling Rannoch. If the geth were to help bring down an admiral?..."

"Ah," Shepard stood straight upon understanding. She turned to Liara. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Of course, Shepard, but I'd be better equipped on the _Normandy_."

Tali shifted from the terminal to several datapads. "It seems Xen hasn't actually been seen on Rannoch for quite some time. She may not have ever landed."

Shepard and Liara both frowned before Shepard spoke. "We received intel that the quarian Board Member was here, though and she basically admitted she was that quarian. Could she be hidden still in the mountain?"

"Negative, Captain," Al spoke as he stepped forward. "The geth further investigated Rayya after we left and disabled Creator Xen's system. The mountain is empty."

"She must be using some sort of proxy for her movements on Rannoch as we discussed Shepard," Liara began working out the puzzle. "Glyph has finally determined that there are absolutely no humans on Rannoch. It cannot be the human Board Member's doing either. The ex-Cerberus base was a mere trap for us. I suspect we were also right in assuming there is no human Board Member. Xen could have been faking activity for herself and the human from anywhere."

Shepard frowned. "She could've taught the Illusive Man a thing or two. So where does that leave us?" she asked all of them. "No Xen and no human."

Liara nodded, "Yes, but we now know that Xen is the quarian we are looking for. She will not be able to hide as well now. We should finish any business we have here on Rannoch and return to the _Normandy._"

"Agreed," Shepard nodded.

"Shepard Captain?" Al piped up again.

"Yes?"

"We would like to join you."

Shepard tilted her head. "You mean on the _Normandy_? Why?"

"If you encounter another system similar to the one in the Rayyan mountain, the geth will be useful to you."

Shepard smiled. "Probably, but there's a favor I'd like to ask if you join us."

"Favor?"

"The _Normandy_'s AI, EDI, needs a body, er, a 'physical interface'. Do you think you can help us with that, Al?"

"Al?" Tali interrupted.

"Short for 'Ally'; he chose it as a name I could call this unit," Shepard explained before turning back to the prime.

The geth's head flaps fluttered. "The geth are well-equipped to create hardware, Captain Shepard."

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, not sure how to broach this next part with the prime that might not understand its significance and in front of her wife. "Uh…I think she'd like more than just _any_ hardware, Al. She was…for lack of a better word…Liara, don't kill me," she looked at her wife who raised a brow before she continued, "She was 'sexy'." She air-quoted to be safe. "She seemed to like her previous body and she's in love with our pilot who I think also…appreciated it." She kept stealing glances at Liara who to her relief was smirking and rolling her eyes.

"It should not be difficult, Captain Shepard, to create any physical interface an AI previously yielded," Al answered.

"Excellent," Shepard smiled. She turned to Tali. "We'll leave when you're ready, Tali."

"Thank you, Shepard," Tali nodded. "It is nice to know I'll be leaving Rannoch at least a little safer and aware of the Board's movements than when we came."

The prime approached her desk. "This unit will remain in contact with geth on Rannoch and report any anomalistic activity at your inquiry, Creator Zorah. Rannoch will be in both the Creators' and the geth's keeping. Together."

Tali looked up at the towering geth. "That will be …appreciated, Al. Rest assured that if I have any say in the matter, the quarians will never attempt to enslave your people again." She faced Shepard. "I'll let you know when I have things settled for us to leave, Shepard. It won't be long."

"It's fine. I'm going to go find your boy toy. I think he wants to try out Rannoch's gravity with a little bottle target practice," she grinned.

Tali shook her head, too busy to be truly annoyed and returned to her work. "Chatika, send in Captain Veetek."

"Very smooth, Shepard." Liara chuckled after they'd left. "Garrus needs help with the proposal?"

"He asked me to set up a meeting with Admiral Raan," she grinned still. "Soooo much fodder will be had."

Liara punched her shoulder lightly. "Be nice. _Some_ of us get nervous about that sort of thing."

Shepard reached for Liara's wrist to stop them with Al moving ahead. "You were nervous?" she smiled sweetly, cupping Liara's cheek.

Liara bit her lip and looked away, slightly more lilac on her cheeks. "A little." She looked at Shepard. "It wasn't nervousness at the question, my love. Everyone was staring and you know I'm…"

"'Socially clumsy?'" Shepard smiled, recalling the memory from earlier again. "You've come a long way out of that Prothean expert shell, Doctor. Not that I mind that shade of purple," she caressed Liara's cheek softly.

"I had to do it in front of _everyone, _including, let me remind you, your mother. As much as we were already getting along at that point, that woman is intimidating."

"She gave you her blessing and then some, didn't she?" Shepard's voice was soft and reassuring.

"Yes," Liara smiled. "She is very eager for grandchildren, Shepard. I think anyone who promised her that would have won her over," Liara laughed a little.

Shepard shook her head. "Nope. You know what she told me when you were in your office during her visit?" Liara tilted her head questioningly before Shepard continued. "Aside from telling me how much she admired you, she said it was as if you were made just for me—that I'd never looked happier, more alive. I wasn't just soldiering on anymore. Not just anyone who could promise her grandchildren could do that for me, Liara, and she knew that." She kissed Liara gently. She chuckled as they parted. "Besides, she thinks you're a total babe."

"Shepard!" Liara half-whispered, admonishing her, but smiling.

Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara finally, pressing into her as she grinned against her lips. "I happen to agree."

"Well, if she is any indication as to what I have to look forward to…" Liara grinned back. "I won't be disappointed."

"Um, thank you? I think? I'm not sure if I should be flattered or grossed out."

Liara rubbed her nose on Shepard's back and forth playfully. "Let's go with flattered, then," she grinned as Shepard smirked and caressed her lips with hers. She cursed her armored gloves inwardly for disallowing her to fully appreciate it when she gripped Shepard's hair, settling on lowering her arms to Shepard's waist to pull her further into her. She lost all focus when Shepard trailed her crest with her cool, armored fingers. She shivered and grew impatient for that seemingly constant 'later'. She sensed a shadow and opened her eyes to see the prime hovering over them. Her lips froze and Shepard's brows furrowed at the loss. "Shepard…"

Shepard turned and nearly jumped at the prime's proximity. "Al? Sorry, we, uh…we're coming."

"We are not rushed Shepard Captain, but curious that amorous activities stopped you for so long. Geth exchange information much faster."

Shepard became a fluster of incredulous bewilderment and Liara pulled her lips in to not laugh, looking away. "Uh..um.." Shepard stammered.

Liara took Shepard's hand in hers and motioned for Al to follow as she pulled Shepard along. "Come on. Garrus is waiting, remember?"

Shepard grinned at that. "Oh sweet Goddess, this is going to be good."


	12. Righting Wrongs IINothing's Ever Simple

_Disclaimer:__ I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property.__  
__Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

___A/N: Had fun making fun of Garrus when he tries to get romantic (the Femshep romance scenes I've seen are cringingly but hilariously awkward).  
_

___Thank you thank you for reading! Love hearing from you! Seriously appreciate you all-you're the best XD  
_

* * *

Chapter 12: Righting Wrongs II/ Nothing's Ever Simple

"Sweet Goddess, Garrus, stop pacing. You've met her before." Shepard tried to physically stop Garrus by planting herself in front of him and straining against his shoulders with her palms and her legs locked, but he pushed her along the prefab warehouse's floor, still pacing. They were waiting for Admiral Raan to arrive.

"That was when we were defending Tali on trial. She'll associate that whole thing with me. She'll refuse my offer and Tali won't….Why can't things just be simple for once? Why can't I just ask Tali to be with me and that be that?" Garrus stammered as he turned to pace in the other direction, making Shepard nearly trip. She gave up and sat down on a crate of the tech Garrus was offering to the quarian fleet. Garrus shooed her off of it and Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, Garrus. Nothing's ever simple," she lamented as he continued to pace. She watched him march back and forth. "Sooo…. I caught you two practically making out before our final push in the war, but when did this all start?" She grinned, imagining the usually smooth-talking, gun-toting turian attempting to be romantic. "What'd you do? Wait for her in engineering in a suit and put on music when she came in? A little wine to soften the mood? Ooooh! Did you take her dancing on the Citadel? Oooh oooo oooh! Tell me!" Shepard was shaking her fists near her chin in excitement and eagerness.

Garrus shook his head. Shepard's ridiculousness was a welcome distraction. "That _was_ the beginning, Shepard."

"What?!" Shepard was floored. "You were that easy? Just, 'Hey Vakarian, how 'bout that reach and flexibility thing since we all might die tomorrow' and you caved?"

"Well, of course not, we flirted a little over the comms, and we would visit each other during down time and—" He caught Shepard grinning. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you know if you can't convince 'Aunti Raan' I can and I therefore get some dirt."

Garrus sighed. "What do you think she'll say?"

"She'll say what I said: that if you hurt her, you're dead. You chose a well-loved girl, Vakarian. When you two make it official, I think the press might finally leave Liara and me alone and you'llbecome the galaxy's sweethearts. Ha!" Shepard raised her fists in the air in triumph, not having thought of that perk yet.

Garrus became serious. "No…"

"Yep, better touch up that face paint and get a fancier patch. I can see it now," She mimicked her foe of a reporter in a nasally voice: 'This is Kalisah al-Jalani, Westerlund News. This just in: A hunky turian renegade ex-cop matched with the galaxy's sweetest, brainiest quarian and hope to her people. Star-crossed lovers or scandal? You decide!'"

Garrus laughed a little at that and Shepard punched his shoulder. "I said it before, Garrus, but I'll say it again: I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Yeah, well," he sighed, calming slightly. "um…thanks."

Shepard smirked, catching on he was thanking her for more than the congrats. "For what?"

"For giving Tali and I an excuse to be on the same ship. We wouldn't have met if you hadn't dragged us both on the _Normandy_ to go after Saren. So thanks, Shepard."

Shepard quirked a brow. "Technically then, you should be thanking Saren."

"He was your reason, but Tali and I were there because we knew _you_ could take him down."

Shepard grinned and gave a slow bow. "_That_" she paused as she stood again with a sneer "was my pleasure." They continued to wait and Shepard saw Garrus becoming anxious again. _Better distract him a bit_. "So how are you going to ask Tali after you get the go ahead? Will you be 'as free as the dust in the solar wind'?" she started laughing. "Has she made you watch that vid?"

"Maybe…" Garrus gave a slight smile.

Shepard watched the tech still being carted in by a transit corporation. Garrus must be ridiculously high up in the hierarchy to afford this much. She smiled back at him. "She made me watch it. She was rather cute actually. I might actually _want_ to watch it with her if I were you." Shepard smirked and raised a brow again. "I know if Liara wanted to cuddle up with a vid, I'd watch it quite a number of times."

"A few hundred times," Garrus nodded.

"Well at least her favorite vid is about a turian/quarian romance. What if it'd been a quarian and a human male or drell or…asari," Shepard pondered the thought a little too long.

Garrus punched her shoulder.

"What?"

"Dream on, that's what."

"Huh?" She looked confused. "What?!" She realized what he thought she was imagining. "No! I was thinking how weird it would be if Liara had had an interest in Tali instead of me." Her gaze returned from far off to fix on Garrus. "Hot," she conceded, earning another punch. "But weird. Maybe I would have come after you," she raised and lowered her eyebrows playfully.

"That would have been…"

They looked at one another for a moment and started laughing. Shepard spoke first "So glad we're not in that parallel universe, no offense, Garrus. You're a catch and everything, but I think I would have spaced anyone Liara went after anyway. That girl was mine the moment I saw her in that Prothean bubble."

"So that's why you spaced yourself. Ah, it's all clear now."

"Joker's right. Your jokes are in desperate need of an upgrade."

'Auntie', otherwise known as Admiral, Raan interrupted as she walked in. She glanced around at the tech that was still being brought in behind Garrus and Shepard into the prefab warehouse for supplies. "Captain Shepard vas Normandy. It is a relief to welcome you back to Rannoch. We were not expecting you to bring us such a gift."

Shepard put up a hand to wave away the comment. "It's not me. I'm not sure you two properly met when…well, last time. This is my good friend and colleague Garrus'Vakarian vas Normandy. Garrus, may I present Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. Tali's Aunt for all intents and purposes."

"Welcome to Rannoch," she nodded to him. "Captain Shepard, I do not see Tali. I would have thought she would be in this meeting."

"Tali went ahead to speak to some of your captains about negotiations with the other races and the geth. I'm only here as a liaison of sorts, Admiral. I think Garrus should take it from here," Shepard smiled and backed away.

"Right," Garrus blurted. "I've done a little research, well a lot, well a fair amount and I discovered that when a quarian wishes to marry, they present their captain with a gift that will better the quarian people in some way," he fumbled.

"That is correct." The admiral crossed her arms and stepped back, but her voice remained neutral.

"Tali and I have come to care for…_love_ each other. I have acquired this tech," he handed her a datapad hurriedly with a list of the items and their specs for her to examine, "in the hopes that it would allow me to ask for Tali's hand in marriage should she accept. Shepard is her captain, but well, I thought…"

Shepard bit her lip nervously for him and wished she had Liara's ability to meld so she could send him some waves of encouragement silently.

The admiral examined the datapad for a moment, one of her fingers swiping the screen several times to scroll through the extensive list. It was enough to start technologically supporting a small town. She sighed. "I'm afraid, I cannot accept this." The admiral handed the datapad back to Garrus.

Garrus stared for a moment. "Wha—"

The admiral interrupted. "It is not some aversion to you or your generous offering, understand. Our people have many customs and you have done well, but I'm afraid when an _admiral_ is not yet matched upon him or her taking the position, arrangements are quickly made for the good of the fleet."

Shepard perked up, unable to stay in the background for that. "Sorry?" she asked for both of them. "Did you just say Tali's in some sort of arranged pairing?"

"Not that she is aware of yet, Captain Shepard. I was hoping to tell her privately in this meeting when you asked for me to see you. We didn't bother making arrangements during the war, but now that our people are settling on Rannoch, a political tie between Tali and the captain of the Yaraan is now possible. Tali represents the people who believe an alliance with the geth was both the right thing and the necessary action required of the quarians in the war. Some lean toward the captain of the Yaraan's point of view which is that the geth will forever be our enemy. A union between the two would unite our people."

Garrus stumbled for words for a moment. Shepard thought he was going to panic, but his demeanor took a 180, anger piercing his voice, the uncertainty gone. "I'll respect customs as much as the next guy, but Tali and I love each other. I'm not going to just walk away and let her people make a decision for her without her consent."

The admiral shifted back sharply in surprise. "I assure you, I want every happiness for Tali. I am opposed to this as much as you, I imagine."

Shepard stepped forward again, her eyes narrowed in determination. "So how do we get out of this Admiral?"

"Tali must resign."

Shepard and Garrus stared at her aghast. "What—?" Shepard became angry along with Garrus. She could handle any number of insults or underhanded politics flung at herself, but Tali? "I thought with both women and men being prominent figures in your governance, women wouldn't be subjugated like this. Marriage or your job? Really?"

"It is not a matter of sex, Captain." Raan remained calm for all three of them. "Tali's betrothed, a male given her preference, is also required to marry her out of duty. If he refused, he would lose his ship, his position."

Garrus's voice was bitterer than Shepard could ever recall hearing it before and that was saying something after Sidonis. "And…children? Are they expected?"

Raan looked over at him. He had taken a seat on one of the crates and was bracing his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "Of course not. With our limited resources in the fleet, there is no stigma to not having children and we certainly never force anyone to breed."

Shepard shook her head angrily. "No. No, Raan! She worked too hard for your people for you all to do this to her. Either suffer a sham of a marriage or resign from her position? She deserves far better than this. As her Captain, I demand and have the right to a hearing with the conclave and the admiralty board."

She thought she saw Raan smile beneath the mask, but couldn't be sure. "Captain," Raan turned to face her. "I was hoping you would say that."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Tali wrung her fingers nervously, remembering too well what it meant to be under the scrutiny of the admiralty board with a conclave of captains surrounding the hearing. This time _she _was an admiral. Not that it seemed to count in this matter. Garrus stood in the back. The hearing would be difficult enough. Tradition and precedent weren't on her side and this time there was no geth-ridden ship to attack for absolution. Still, Tali wished Garrus could be near her as her fate one way or the other was decided. How had he and Shepard even found out about this before her?

Shepard stood beside her in her N7 armor, drumming her fingers in an overt gesture of impatience. Tali had come to depend on Shepard, she knew, but she also knew Shepard depended on her. She trusted no one more to make things right, but these hearings rarely changed minds. They often cemented them.

Captains surrounded them, making up a conclave and the Admiralty Board stood before them. They had convened at a temporary "town hall" of sorts in the midst of quarian and geth cooperative construction.

"This conclave is brought to order," Admiral Raan began. "Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah."

"Keelah," the conclave and admirals repeated.

"Shepard vas Normandy. You have called for a hearing to contest the union of Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and the captain of the Yaraan."

"I must object!" Admiral Koris interjected. "Captain Shepard has no right to interfere with such intimate matters of the quarian people."

Admiral Raan chastised him. "She is Tali'Zorah's captain and has _every_ right to call this conclave."

"Why?" he demanded. "Because three years ago, she kidnapped one of our best—"

"Because she is my captain!" Tali couldn't help the outburst. "And I am not on trial! This shouldn't have come to this. I'm an admiral of the quarian people. I should have been consulted!"

Shepard rested a hand on Tali's shoulder and spoke so only she could hear. "Tali, I won't let this happen. Trust me. It'll be ok." Tali nodded.

"Tali'Zorah is right," Acting Admiral Kal'Reegar began. "Shepard vas Normandy is Admiral Zorah's captain and must represent her crewmember as she did the last time."

"Tali'Zorah is also correct on the other matter, Admirals. This isn't a trial of treason; it is a hearing that affects the political fate of our people for years to come." Admiral Garrel's voice calm, but on edge. "Captain Shepard, as you know this is a complicated matter. You are Tali's superior officer on the _Normandy_, but Tali remains on your ship acting as the quarian's lifeline to the rest of the galaxy as an Admiral. Your representation of her in this case is not nearly as cut and dry."

"Thank you, Admirals," Admiral Raan interjected. "But Admiral Zorah is a crewmember of the _Normandy_ and Shepard vas Normandy is her captain. As is our custom, she will represent Admiral Zorah as is her right. Let us proceed. Captain Shepard, please state your objections to the union."

_Where do I start?_ she thought, but stuck to her plan. "Admirals, Captains," Shepard turned from the board to the conclave surrounding them. "I have no objection to the union."

Murmurs were exchanged and Tali's head jerked toward her.

"Then why have you called this hearing, Captain?" Garrel demanded. "We have other matters to deal with."

Shepard placed a hand on Tali's shoulder again to suppress any further outbursts. "Because I object to her other option: to resign. Tali faced the brunt of the Reapers with me. Admiral Koris started to say something that I and many others across the galaxy believe: she is the best the quarian people have to offer. If you force her to resign—because, I assure you, as her Captain, I will not consent to a forced marriage and will 'kidnap' her once again if you try anything—you will be doing an injustice to your own people."

Murmurs surrounded them again as Shepard continued, calling on and questioning the crowd. "Who negotiated with the geth, stopping a war and renewing a friendship that will help Rannoch become your homeworld again? Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya did. You owe her so much more than this." Shepard crossed her arms, stepping back.

"Why must she refuse?" Koris shrugged. "How will her union with the Yaraan's captain prevent her from her duties as she has in the past? She would be free to remain aboard the _Normandy_,"

"I've told you, Admirals. I won't consent to it and Tali?"

"I _will_ refuse," Tali was firm.

"So there you have it, Admirals. Either Tali is freed from this obligation or you lose the best of your people. Do you remember what it was like a couple years ago when quarians were locked in holding cells as soon as they docked on the Citadel and told to leave without stepping one foot in the Presidium? Tali has done more to right those wrongs than any quarian in your history, so right this wrong. Let Tali marry whom she loves, not who you think is the most politically advantageous," she nearly spat.

"Tali'Zorah is not paired, Captain." Garrel said calmly now. "Quarians consider that to be instability in leadership. In these circumstances, precedent states that she must be paired in a manner which will benefit the quarian people."

Shepard smiled slightly. _Bingo._ "Tali isn't paired, but would be with your blessing, Admirals. I'd like to call Garrus'Vakarian vas Normandy to this conclave."

Tali's mask darted in his direction then back to Shepard several times as Garrus strode confidently to the center of the conclave. "Admirals," he was calmer than Shepard would have imagined. When they'd discussed Shepard with Raan's plan earlier, he'd been less than certain. "I presented this to Admiral Raan this morning." He handed Admiral Koris the datapad. Tali looked from him to her aunt. "It is enough technology to begin truly settling on Rannoch without stripping yours or the geth's fleet. I offer it in the hopes that…" he turned to Tali and took her hands in his. He fixed a determined gaze down on her, "that Tali will accept me and be paired to me."

"Garrus…" Tali stared up at him.

Shepard moved past them, stepping around the pair so as not to disturb their staring contest. "Admirals, from his generous gift on Tali's behalf and as a prominent member of the turian hierarchy, I think it would be difficult to argue that _this_ union" she gestured to the two awestruck dextros behind her, smiling, "will not 'benefit the quarian people'."

Admiral Raan spoke this time. "Tali has not voiced her opinion on this union, Captain."

Tali never parted her gaze from Garrus's. "I accept, as an admiral or not. I accept."

The datapad was passed from one Admiral to the next and viewed by several members of the conclave and murmurs arose again.

Admiral Raan held her arms out to quiet the crowd. "As Tali has already chosen a partner before a decision could be made by this conclave, a partner needn't be chosen for her and," she added wryly in her good mood, "we are witness to a rare occasion in which Admiral Garrel and I agree. There is no more purpose to this meeting. Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, you are freed from the proposed union to the captain of the Yaraan. This hearing is concluded. Keelah.

"Keelah," the group resounded.

Shepard herded Tali and Garrus out from the crowd toward the ground vehicle and winked to Garrus who took Tali's hand. They disappeared into the vehicle and made a dash for it. Shepard knew Garrus hadn't planned on something so public. They deserved a little peace after all they'd been through today.

Liara slipped her fingers into Shepard's and kissed her cheek. "You handled that wonderfully, love."

Shepard pulled her excitedly in, squealing "Yay!"

Liara laughed, equally happy for them.

Admiral Raan approached them and they parted. "Captain Shepard. Well done, as usual. I am still grateful Tali has you for her captain."

"I'm glad to be her captain," Shepard nodded, smiling. "Will the captain of the Yaraan be disappointed?"

"I'm sure," Raan responded. "He would have been politically advanced by the match."

"For peace's sake, I'm glad he wasn't. Tali warned you about Xen's plan?"

"Yes, Captain. We are communicating as best we can to the geth that no war is wanted and that Xen acted without the Admiralty Board or the Conclave's support."

"That's good news. Don't let the Reaper War count for nothing, Admiral. I'm counting on you and Tali for that."

"You can count on me as well Captain as long as I'm Acting Admiral," Kal'Reegar joined them.

Shepard clasped arms with him, smiling. "Kal'Reegar. How are you?"

"Better now that the Reapers are gone, thanks to you." Kal'Reegar paced a little, not in impatience or anxiousness, but because he was a soldier that didn't like staying still.

"And you, I'm sure," Shepard nodded. "How does the 'Acting Admiral' thing work?"

Admiral Raan chimed in. "Kal'Reegar would be a welcome addition to the Admiralty Board, but he does not wish to be in politics, he assures us."

"Ah," Shepard nodded slowly. "I can understand that. I'm still waiting for the Council to make up their minds about a human Councilor. I half think Tevos is still stalling, hoping I'll cave in."

Kal'Reegar turned to Raan in a drawl. "You wouldn't be planning anything like that, now would you Ma'am?"

The admiral gave an innocent shrug. "Tali and I both want what is best for our people. It may take some time."

Shepard laughed. "You might as well be planning your acceptance speech, Kal. If I know these women, and I do, they'll get what they want. Can't say I blame them. It was good to see a sane head up there replacing that lunatic Xen."

Kal laughed this time. "I think anyone up there other than Xen would have been a saner replacement. I always knew she was radical, but to join the Board and go after you? Even the Reapers couldn't win against you."

"I had help," she nodded to both of them and pulled Liara closer to her side. "And with everyone's help again, maybe we can finally enjoy some well-deserved peace in this galaxy."

"Keelah, Captain," Raan nodded.

"Keelah," she repeated.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Aria, you can't _always_ get your favorite spectre when you want her," Liara rolled her eyes in her office. "We have bigger issues to deal with and Spectre Williams has worked with Shepard. She knows what she's doing."

"I always get what I want, Liara. I'm not here to babysit the Council's new pets. I've already had to call off three hits for this girl. I might send out my own next time just to get it over with. And what? You think because you and Shepard had some ceremony that only exists because people like to control who fucks who, you get to be the one calling the shots? Shepard belongs to me when, where, and however I want her," she nearly growled.

"I'm simply relaying Shepard's decision, Aria." Liara sighed, unwilling to indulge her.

Aria smirked. "What did I strike a nerve, T'Soni? How far did you have to dig in her mind to find her fantasies about the Queen of Omega? Look, I came through in the war. She had her bloodthirsty mercenaries to do all the dirty work while she got to play hero. Tell her I'll expect her shortly or her little friend won't be so welcome."

Aria cut the feed before Liara could say anything. Liara rolled her eyes again. She and Aria had agreed to record the conversation so that the Board would assume Shepard didn't plan on going to Omega anytime soon. Whether they thought Shepard or Aria would win out, they would at least be thrown off. She leaked the vid to a few choice criminals and mercenaries on Omega and other select broker hot spots the galaxy over, to be sure someone from the Board would see it.

She dialed for her father. Despite herself, one thing Aria had said had given her the slightest pause.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard trotted to the bridge. "Oh Joooker?" She teased.

"Some of us are busy, Captain. You know? Flying?"

"Please, it's just an excuse to play with your girlfriend." Shepard stood with crossed arms as he twirled his chair slowly to face her.

"I don't 'play' Captain. I'm no amateur."

"Top 5." Shepard shook her head.

Joker frowned. "Top 5 what?"

"That makes it to the Top 5 worst jokes I've heard from you."

"Ha hahahahahaha ha!" Joker laughed. "_You_ telling me I tell bad jokes. That's makes your Top 5 Best. No, it is the best. Hilarious."

"Alright, I guess you don't want to know what EDI is so preoccupied with in the AI core room."

"Shepard," EDI's voice came over the comm. "It's a surprise."

"Agh, fine!" Shepard called up with a grin. She raised her eyebrows up and down, mocking Joker.

"What?!" Joker asked, exasperated. "You? EDI?...Captain!"

Shepard chuckled as she jogged down the CIC.

"You have messages on your private terminal, Captain." Traynor told her as she approached.

"If it's so private, how do you always know I have messages?" Shepard teased. She was in a good mood today with Tali and Garrus finally set.

"Oh! I um…" Traynor stammered, worried.

Shepard chuckled. "At ease, Traynor, I'm just messing with ya. How've you been?"

"Nothing to report, Captain." Traynor shook her head, still a little flustered.

"I said 'at ease' and I didn't want a report. How are _you_, Traynor?"

"Well…permission to speak ridiculously, Captain?" Traynor begged, embarrassed.

Shepard couldn't help smiling and chuckling again. "Sure. Shoot."

"Tali has set me up with a quarian and I have NOOOOO idea what I'm doing."

Shepard laughed. "What do you mean? You've been around Tali long enough to get quarians, right?"

"I thought so!" Traynor's eyes widened as she nodded. "But no! This girl is…"

"What?" Shepard frowned. "She crazy or something?"

"Oh no!" Traynor shook her head. "Tali arranged for us to do a vid chat a while back. We've been calling until we met when we touched down on Rannoch. She's amaaaazing. That's the problem!" She covered her face with her palms. "She's a biologist who happened to study Rannoch microbe archives before they retook the planet. Now she's the head of the Science-I-Don't-Know-What. I just know she's basically the smartest biologist I've ever met and all I know about is tech stuff. I thought with a quarian, Tali would set me up with another techy. I'm so lost, Shepard," she finished rambling.

Shepard quirked a brow. "It's ok to not have everything in common. You're both intellectual scientists, which is at the root of both your loves for your careers I'm sure. And if it doesn't work out, not everyone holds guns to people's heads," she steamed her nails with hot breath and polished them on her blues in arrogance as she teased.

"Oh, Captain…she's…wonderful. I can't stop thinking about her, but I know we're going to be leaving anytime soon. I don't know when I _could_ see her again."

Shepard frowned in sympathy. "It was only one date, right? Maybe you're romanticizing it."

"Captain," Traynor became serious. "Do you remember when _you_ were trying to set me up? I told you I play for keeps. This one's a keeper."

"No kidding," Shepard pondered this. "Alright, well, if you want to jump ship—"

"What?" Traynor looked incredulous. "I couldn't do that after one date! Are you insane?"

"Woman," Shepard rolled her eyes. "You're giving me whiplash. Look, Liara and I were 'long-distance', I guess you could call it, for a bit. We worked out. Stay in touch with her, see how it goes I guess."

"How did you deal with being apart from her?" Traynor's gaze was a little pained and far off.

Shepard smiled. "I fucking stared at her picture as much as I could, torturing myself," she laughed at herself. "Then I'd go to Illium for any little thing and bug her as much as I could. We did some vid chats too. They can be sweet or…" she gave Traynor a devious grin.

Liara hadn't 'been there' emotionally during her time on Illium and Shepard couldn't blame her. It had been two years. She half expected Liara to be with someone else, truthfully. But every once and a while, just like the first time they saw each other again, Liara would lose control and Shepard could torture herself into thinking they were together again, if only briefly until finally the Illusive Man found that intel on the Shadow Broker. Whenever Liara called Shepard with intel on the Collectors, she would be conveniently getting ready for a shower. She noticed Liara didn't try calling at any other time to avoid it. Liara would try to talk through her undressing, but never could, much to Shepard's pleasure. Shepard would usually don her N7 silk robe at that point to leave her wanting more.

Traynor's eyes widened. "I don't think we're quite there yet."

Shepard laughed. "Yeah, no, eventually. I'm just trying to say it's doable. It sucks. But it's doable. So…" Shepard smiled. "House with the white picket fence is going to be on Rannoch, then?"

Traynor bit her lip with a smile in her eyes. "We'll see, Captain."

"I suppose we will," Shepard smiled, starting to leave.

"Captain?"

"Traynor?" She turned back around.

"You always ask me how I'm doing. If you ever want to talk or play a game of chess or whatever, I'm here too. I know Liara is there for you, but I hope we're friends enough that you know you can come to me."

Shepard smiled. "Of course, Traynor, but you're right. I lost too much time with Liara either dead, on a suicide mission, or in Alliance lock-up. I'm banking as much time with her as I can. I'm slightly addicted. Maybe we could all play a game of poker or Holo-Scrabble sometime? I know they're not the strategy games, but at least with those, I might have chance," Shepard chuckled.

Traynor smiled. "I'd like that. I think I might need the distraction every once and a while."

_Good_. Shepard thought as she walked away. _If I could make it an order, I'd want everyone to be happy. _. She smiled and thought of checking on the one that made her happy, but decided she hadn't seen a few of the others in a while and she better make the rounds. Quoyle had probably fully settled into the Life Support room after Kolyat had hitched a ride with Spectre Bau back to Surkesh; she was apparently Grunt's mom; Vega had been even more annoyingly into the muscle grooming lately, making her think something might be bothering him. First, Kasumi, though. She had no idea what she'd been through while in Xen's system.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard entered the starboard observation deck gingerly. She knew Kasumi had had a whopper of a headache when Al had taken the system offline so suddenly and she'd been forced to accept true reality. When she entered, Kasumi was sitting on the L-shaped couch near the observation window, staring out at it with her back to Shepard and her legs cradled in her arms.

"Hey, Sheppy." Her voice was tired.

"How did you know it was me?" Shepard smiled.

"I _am_ the best thief—stealth thief—in the galaxy, Shepard. I picked up a few tricks of the trade like _looking at reflections_ over the years," Shepard could hear the sarcasm laced in the playful comment as Kasumi pointed to Shepard's dim reflection in the observation window.

Shepard merely nodded as she sat down on the couch with her back to the window, facing Kasumi. "How is the best thief in the galaxy feeling? I couldn't have been fun waking up from virtual reality so suddenly."

Kasumi rested her chin on her knees that were pulled up to her chest. "Yeah."

Shepard frowned at the curt answer. Kasumi loved chatting. "Kasumi, what's going on? Talk to me. You know you can trust me."

"Shepard…" Kasumi pulled her hoody further forward to hide her face even more. "What did you see while you were in there?" she nearly whispered.

"I thought I was still on the mission and looking for you after you'd disappeared."

"When did you know it wasn't real?"

"Oh," Shepard sighed thinking back. "I recognized a dropped geth and a gun beside it. Then other stuff started repeating and Liara and Miranda started acting weird. To the horror of my virtual wife, I started shooting the mine up and saw it become pixelated and orange like when I'd entered the geth consensus. What about you? Did you notice?"

"I knew instantly, Shepard." She said in a matter of fact tone rather than a teasing one Shepard would have expected.

"How's that?" She frowned slightly again, feeling she knew the answer.

"Keiji…" was all Kasumi needed to say, but she went on. "He was there. Shepard, as much as I wish it wasn't true, I know in my heart Keiji is dead. It's the surest thing I know."

"Hey," Shepard's expression softened as she placed a hand on Kasumi's resting on her knees. "He didn't want you living in memories, right? I don't think he would have wanted you to live in a virtual reality with him either." Her brows V'd for a second, in thought. "So what happened?"

"Well…" Kasumi smiled slightly for the first time since Shepard had entered. "What would you do with Liara if you were in my circumstances?"

"Ah."

"Then we started fighting when I told him he couldn't be real and explained as best I could what was going on when he prodded it out of me. He said if that was true I needed to get out, but I refused. Then he ran off to force me. He was the only who could ever lose me in a chase, Shepard, and he did. I ran for what seemed like hours after him. Finally, I called out to whoever it was that had landed me in the place and Xen piped up."

Shepard squeezed Kasumi's hand. "She'll pay, Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded. Shepard suspected Kasumi'd been fighting herself ever since they'd left that mountain, burying Keiji yet again. "I kept her talking for a while before she said you were shooting your way out," she smiled slightly again.

"What'd she say?" Shepard instantly went into spectre and captain mode. "She give you anything?"

Kasumi smiled more fully. "Of course not, Shep. I stole it."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"So you _do_ have a vid terminal. I was beginning to wonder," Aethyta smiled at her daughter when her image appeared on Liara's central terminal.

"When I forget to call for a hundred years—" Liara started to tease but stopped when she saw Aethyta's smile vanish to be replaced by poorly concealed pain. "Dad, I didn't mean—"

"That's alright, kid. Nezzy might have taken you away, but you're right I should have fought her on it. Fuck, I should've kidnapped you back. You were mine as much as you were hers. Athame's ass, kid, I can't believe how much I missed."

"Decades of me ignoring you across the galaxy as I buried myself in Prothean artifacts?" Liara smiled.

"Heh! I'd have loved even that, kid. So where in the galaxy are you now?"

"We're above Rannoch. I was hoping to discuss something with you…concerning Shepard and me."

Aethyta leapt off her barstool. "What'd she do? You've got my commandos. You want me to give the order?" She pointed at Liara, waiting for her to give the word.

Liara laughed at the scene, waving a hand. "Nothing, nothing. She's perfect."

Aethyta snorted.

"For me," Liara conceded. "We're already bondmates and we're married by galactic law, but I was wondering if we should consider going through the bonding ritual when we reach Thessia. Marriage is all I could ever dream of with her, but a part of me wants her in every way—to be recognized bondmates."

Aethyta smirked.

"What?" Liara asked.

"Nothing. Alright. kid I'll start setting things up here for you with the matriarchs."

"You'll…Shouldn't I talk to Shepard first?"

"What you think she'll say no? I give her a hard time, kid, but we get each other. She's just like me; she'll do anything for you."

Liara looked down and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head as she began to ramble. "No, no, she'll think I don't value our marriage as much as she does and I _do_." She looked back up. "It means everything to me. 'Wife' means just as much to me as 'bondmate'. The bonding ritual is more and more of a rarity these days. Our culture isn't like so many others'. We don't fixate on the need for others to acknowledge our bonds and she's my bondmate, ritual or not. We don't have the time right now anyway. I've let Aria get the better of me," she sighed.

Aethyta tilted her head in curiosity. "Aria?"

"Long story. Can we pretend this conversation never happened? Please don't tell Shepard."

Aethtya shook her head. "Well you're right. You don't need the matriarchs' permission to be happy. You _are_ married to her, kid, so you're stuck with her for a while. Maybe you'll think about it again. Maybe when you want to have kids, which by the way I'm looking forward to. When's that going to happen? I'll send all the liquor you need to lube Shepard up." She grinned as she changed subjects, glad she didn't have to steer too obviously away from the ritual.

Liara stared at her aghast in embarrassment. "Wha…We…Dad!"

"Kalros's quad, Liara! You're too easy." She laughed before her gaze became far away. "Hmm, not something a dad usually enjoys telling a daughter."

"What do you mean?" Liara looked puzzled.

Aethyta waved dismissively. "It's a human innuendo."

Liara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Between you and Shepard."

"So?" Aethtya pestered.

"So?" Liara pretended to forget.

"So..." Aethyta chuckled. "When will I see some adrenaline junky grandchildren? It takes quite a while for them to get here, you know."

"They will 'get here' when Shepard and I decide to have them, obviously. We've been married a little over a month. We're not in a hurry."

"Please, you've been together for years. You can't tell me you haven't been tempted. It's instinct for us. I hate to tell you kid: it gets stronger the more you fuck her. Why do you think I had so many kids after you?"

Liara held her forehead in her palm, in dismay. There were far too many people discussing her sex life today. Maybe Shepard was right. Maybe Aethyta would shut up if she matched her bluntness. "Dad, I have a little self-control, unlike _someone_." _Truth be told, Shepard is the one…_ "We'll have children when we both are ready and I will continue to fuck my wife as often as I please."

Aethyta's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She threw her arms up in triumph. "I WIN! Ha! And I barely had to work for it!" Her barstool rocked dangerously as she heaved in hysterics.

"What?" Liara frowned in confusion.

"I bet Shepard I could get you to say something 'lewd' about your sex life —her word, who's says that? You must be rubbing off on her, ha! I'm on a roll. Tell her she owes me those creds, though I would have done it for free just to hear it. The delivery was Nezzy, but the fact that you said it at all—that's pure _me_ in you, kid," she continued to laugh while Liara glared with folded arms.

Shepard entered the office, swatting Glyph away as she approached curiously on the scene. "Hi Aethyta. Something funny?" She rubbed Liara's arms, shoulders to elbows, from behind until Liara turned and fixed her glare on her. "What'd I do?"

Aethyta calmed herself down enough to speak, "Here, Shepard, here." A recording waited on another terminal and Shepard selected it to play. Set on a loop, Liara continued to say "I will continue to fuck my wife as often as I please" over and over until Liara slammed a fist on her keypad to stop it.

Aethyta laughed again. "And I get a bloodrage!"

Liara scowled. Shepard rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly under Liara's glare then readied her omni-tool for the cred transfer. "Alright, Aethyta, you win. How much was it again?"

"Don't bother Shepard." Aethyta answered with a grin. "It was priceless. Spend the creds on a bottle of something instead. Liara looks like she could use it. Talk to you both later. Bye kid." She ended the vid call abruptly in the vid chat equivalent of a bolt.

As Aethyta's image disappeared, Shepard started to back away. She said a word with each step of retreat: "I…love…you?" Liara began to glow and Shepard's eyes widened. "Glyph! Help!"

"Successful intervention estimated at 0.4625%, Captain. My settings will not allow me to intervene with such a high risk to my data."

"Liara, love? Sweetie? My wife? I'm sorry." _Damn Aethyta! _She continued to back away and was inches from the door and her escape.

Liara decided a singularity would suffice and sent it after her. Shepard hit the deck instantly and military crawled just out of range before it grew to its full size. At a safe enough distance, she bolted upright and ran for Liara, tackling her and turning them on her heel before they took to the air so that she would take the brunt of the fall. She winced a little on the landing, but held Liara tight. She turned them again so that Liara was on her back and pinned her with a grappling hold.

Three seconds after the singularity had been sent, Liara couldn't move. That didn't stop the biotics from flowing and Shepard's instincts kicked in, but with Liara that meant a unique technique. She kissed Liara soundly, not letting up until Liara returned the kiss. She started to loosen her hold. Liara took advantage instantly. Shepard felt a rush of biotics take hold of her from the shoulders down. She let her head slump. They were at a stalemate: Liara was pinned by Shepard who in turn was unable to move in stasis.

"So… now what?" Shepard asked. "Not that I'm averse to being stuck on top of you," she hummed. Liara sulked. Shepard nuzzled her as best she could. "Was it really so bad telling her you'll fuck me as often as you like? Not even a little bit proud?" Liara peered up at her at that, but continued to sulk. Shepard decided to return to her earlier strategy, kissing Liara's momentarily unresponsive lips. She held back a smirk when Liara was unable to help reciprocating. She allowed herself a smile. "You really can you know—fuck me as often as you like," she repeated the words again, having enjoyed her wife saying it for obvious reasons. "I'll change my profession to 'Dr. Liara T'Soni's personal consort' the minute you ask."

"Oh, yes, I know." Liara nodded not a little arrogantly.

Shepard turned her head to the side slightly and narrowed her eyes, her smile widening a little. "Did you just call me easy?"

Liara thought for a second, recalling Aethyta's use of the word 'easy' as an innuendo and quickly discerned the meaning. Rather than test her hypothesis directly, she opted for a "Perhaps."

Shepard chuckled. "Only for you, love." She touched their noses together then placed a kiss on Liara's nose for good measure. "Always for you." She began to caress a cheek with her lips, back and forth, enjoying the sensation. "By the way, if you meant to punish me, it has totally, completely backfired. I am…" she trailed her lower lip from Liara's cheekbone to her violet blue lips, plucking Liara's lower lip with her own before finishing, "thoroughly enjoying myself."

Liara had closed her eyes to savor the caresses. Feeling Shepard's lips on hers, she lost interest in all else. Rather than relax the stasis, she continued to pour biotics into it, not wanting to let Shepard go. She brushed her tongue on Shepard's lower lip.

"Urgent message from Agent Feron, Dr. T'Soni." Liara bit Shepard's lip sharply when Glyph interrupted so abruptly. She lifted Shepard off her with biotics instantly.

"You could've done that the entire time?" Shepard asked, holding her now tender lip, then shook her head to focus. "Patch him through, Glyph."

"Agent Feron relayed the message using pre-set emergency protocols. His message is as follows: They have discovered me. I and Tuchanka are no longer safe against the Board. Do not feel obligated to find me. It is likely a trap."

Liara was at work, filtering all data streams on traffic entering and exiting Tuchanka near the southern hemisphere where Feron held his broker base. On another terminal she was contacting all of her brokers on Tuchanka. On yet another, she was sending a message to all those who were assigned to watch Feron for an immediate status report. She sent her own emergency protocol messages to Maelon, Wrex, and Eve preset for this exact situation.

Then she breathed.

"I've got them, Shepard."

Shepard stood beside her. "Who? Where?"

"A small stealth vessel, capable of jumps and FTL travel." She copied the signature into another terminal's pool of information that regularly sent out a wave of carefully hidden data demands across the galaxy for ship signatures. She found the vessel's location in seconds and frowned before she continued her work.

Shepard, watching her and following her movements across the terminals bolted out the office for the lift as soon as Liara had found the ship's location. She exited onto the command deck, immediately climbing the slight incline to the galaxy map, selecting a route for the Parnitha system. She trotted to the bridge. "Joker, we're going to Thessia."


	13. Bondmates I

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property.__  
__Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. _

_Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

_A/N: Forgive the awkward beginnings on this one… Will edit for surface errors later. Sleep is calling._

_Happy We Don't Have to Work Today Day (Labor Day) for some of us and just plain happy day to everyone that does have to work and chooses to browse FanFic at work in retaliation ;) _

_Thank you for reading! Your favs, follows, and reviews are soul candy! _

* * *

Chapter 13: Bondmates I

Shepard entered the cabin to see Liara was already in her 'captain's chair'. She was on a popular galactic shopping site—the same site that EDI had used to buy Shepard a ring…the AI still had a lot to learn about organic behavior in some ways. Liara had merely laughed when Shepard showed it to her and then gave EDI an approving nod in her taste, completely not helping the situation. Liara paused when she heard Shepard enter. "Hello Shepard."

Shepard quirked a brow at the casual greeting, uneasy. She placed her palms on Liara's shoulders, gently massaging them. "Hello there," she hummed as she bent to kiss Liara's crest. "You ok?"

Liara closed her eyes briefly to savor Shepard's warm lips and the offered comfort. "Help me distract myself until we get to Thessia, Shepard. I've done all I can for now. One of the downfalls of being over-prepared for a situation is that it leaves you with hardly anything to do when it happens." She sighed and shook her head, worry knitting her stomach and brows. "I'm shopping for a present for Tali and Garrus."

"What kind of present?" The grin in Shepard's voice was matched by a mischievously raised eyebrow. She would indeed do her best to distract Liara.

"Not that kind," Liara looked up at Shepard and brought her down to sit in front of her between her legs, smiling a little. "Maybe we can get something…off color for Tali before the pairing, but for the both of them, I'd rather stick with something that doesn't come in a black box."

Shepard perched on the seat in front of Liara, her wife pressing into her. She jolted at the sudden temperature change when Liara nibbled on her ear. Shepard sighed happily as Liara began to use her as a distraction; she caressed her thighs and then wrapped her arms around her waist, squeezing her close before she returned her hands to the terminal's keypad. Shepard shook her head quickly to refocus. "Um…I dunno. They both like guns."

"I said no black boxes," Liara teased, poking Shepard's ribs, making her jolt again.

"Hmm…Goddess, Liara I don't know. In all honesty, I really would get them both guns, but you're right. Guns aren't exactly matrimonial per se."

Liara chuckled, "No. What would you want? Sometimes it's best to think of what you would get for yourself and tweak it a bit for them."

"You're the one good at gifts," Shepard shrugged. "Like when you got me my dog tags back. I can't think of a way to tweak that though."

"Besides the dog tags, then."

Shepard turned to give a suspicious and teasing glare. "This _is_ for Tali and Garrus?"

"If I buy two of something, will there be any harm?" Liara smiled sweetly, planting a kiss on Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard breathed a laugh, "Heh. Then I reiterate the guns suggestion. Seriously. Me plus guns equals happy, babe. No need to overthink a present for me." She turned again to peck Liara's lips. "Back to the task at hand," Shepard pondered as she leaned back into Liara, relaxing against her as Liara once again enveloped her in her arms, nuzzling into her, trying her best to not go crazy with worry and guilt over Feron by immersing herself in Shepard.

Shepard closed her eyes, basking in Liara as it hit her. "I've got it!"

Liara smiled and pulled away. "What do you have?"

"The perfect gift. If I were to ask for something and it couldn't be guns, I'd want one on one time with you, no interruptions, no galaxy to save, like on our honeymoon. We'll pay for the honeymoon and make sure there are no interruptions." Shepard smiled proudly.

"That isn't too extravagant?" Liara paused, though enthused, liking the idea.

"Screw it, I'm their captain and they're my two best friends in the galaxy aside from you, Liara. How often do two of your favorite people pair with each other?"

Liara smiled too. "That's settled then. I'll allocate some of my broker funds to contribute and call in some favors for it to be a honeymoon to remember. When do you suppose they'll take it?"

"No idea. They haven't said when they will be paired officially." She turned back to Liara again, smirking. "Not everyone gets married within twenty-four hours of being proposed to, Mrs. Eager."

"Actually our impromptu wedding was originally Tali's idea," Liara kissed Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard raised her brows. "I don't know why I'm surprised. She's quite the romantic. But I do know that Garrus wants Tali to meet his family before they pair. I wonder where they'll want it to happen. Palaven? Rannoch?"

"Perhaps the _Normandy_," Liara mused.

Shepard smirked. "We should just make the ole girl into a cruising ship and host weddings. We'd probably make an unseemly fortune. Tons of people were getting married at the _SR1_ memorial site. Imagine the throngs that would want to be married aboard the _SR2_."

Liara shook her head. "I'd rather not."

"Perhaps aboard the _Rayya_, though?" Shepard continued to speculate. "She is Tali _nar Rayya_ after all as well as _vas Normandy_."

"Want to invite her up?" Liara proposed. "We could have a little 'girl talk' and see what she's thinking so far."

Shepard turned with a quirked brow once more. "Girl talk? No, no," she shook her head. "I don't do 'girl talk'."

"I'm afraid you are a girl, Shepard. You technically 'do' girl talk with every syllable you utter."

"You know what I mean."

Liara smiled, knowing Shepard too well. "You just don't like the label. You wouldn't mind at all talking with Tali about what she's planning, if for no other reason than you like seeing her happy."

"Maybe," Shepard conceded. "But I happen to have other motivations for keeping you to myself tonight."

Liara smiled at the invitation for the best distraction she could think of. "I suspect it is the same motivation you have every night." She gathered Shepard's hair and brushed it to the side to kiss Shepard's neck, earning a shiver and goose bumps that nearly let her forget Feron for a second.

"Maybe," Shepard breathed and nodded.

"So…besides guns…one and one time with me? I certainly think you have enough guns, so I suppose I have no choice but to give you your second wish." Liara purred as she lifted Shepard's blues top off, revealing Shepard in a tank top underneath.

"Never second," Shepard breathed staggeringly as Liara reached beneath the tank top, gently caressing her abdomen. She slid her hands to Shepard's hips beneath her trousers. "Take these off," Liara commanded and helped as Shepard obeyed. Liara merely laced her arms around Shepard again, not dipping lower as Shepard had hoped.

Liara hummed into Shepard's shoulder, grazing it with her lips. Shepard shivered again and Liara kissed her shoulder in sympathy. "Relax, love." Shepard melted nearly instantly. Liara drew lazy circles around Shepard's navel, kissing her neck and nibbling her ear as she pleased, taking her time.

Shepard stood and encouraged Liara to perch on Shepard's desk. "What do you want, Liara?" Shepard whispered. "Should I have you right here?" She felt Liara tense in anticipation and couldn't help smiling. "Well?"

Liara nodded.

"Tell me, Love." Shepard begged in an excruciatingly sultry voice.

Liara's anxiety for Feron faded into a backdrop instead of taking up foreground her mind. "Yes," she nodded again.

"Yes?..." Shepard traced Liara's waist with gentle hands as she whispered to Liara eagerly, as if she needed permission.

"Yes, right here." Liara breathed raggedly as Shepard slowly trailed her way lower, but didn't dip beneath her skivs. She frowned at the hesitation, but let her head lull back when Shepard began caressing both of her thighs and knelt down to kiss her knees. She gripped Shepard's waist with her legs in response, savoring the feel of Shepard's lips.

Shepard bit Liara's thigh, making Liara smile at the feeling of Shepard's teeth sinking into her.

"Captain?" Traynor's voice came over the comm. They both cursed under their breath for not switching off the scrambler beforehand.

"Yes, Traynor?" Shepard attempted to steel her voice.

"Up for a game? I think we could all use the distraction." Traynor asked cheerily.

Shepard appreciated the sentiment, but Liara purred in her mind now: _Are you Shepard?_ hinting that she had another game in mind.

Shepard coughed to keep her voice from cracking as she felt herself travel further up Liara's thighs through the meld. "I'll uh…Maybe in a bit…I'll have to get back to y—"

Traynor frowned when the feed cut off rather suddenly. "EDI?" She called out next to the galaxy map.

"Yes, Specialist Traynor?"

"Is Shepard's comm ok in her cabin?"

"It is fully functional, Specialist…including the scrambler that she just activated."

"Ah." Traynor nodded.

"Yes," EDI chimed.

_Reminder to self_, Traynor reprimanded herself. _Send her a message next time. _

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"So…Traynor, sorry about that earlier," she shrugged, not really sorry.

"I doubt it," Traynor smiled. "Here," she tapped her omni-tool and a game spread out on the table in the starboard observation deck.

Liara pulled a chair from one of the sides to sit next to Shepard looking worried and preoccupied as she unknowingly played with Shepard's locks. "What sort of game is this, Traynor?" She welcomed the second distraction of the night…early morning now.

"It's an oldie, but a goodie—cribbage. I found a version for three. I think you'll like it, Shepard. It's similar to poker in some ways. Liara, you learned poker on the Silversun strip when we had that party, right?"

"Hmm?" Liara was still fiddling with Shepard's hair nervously and turned to Traynor. "Oh, yes."

"Right," Traynor began again with a kind smile. "As I was saying, it's similar, but certain hands earn you points. After circling the board twice with your two pegs, you win."

Traynor continued to explain the rules with Shepard nodding and smiling. It did sound like her kind of game and with its similarities to poker, she might stand a chance. She placed a hand on Liara's knee under the table to quiet the wheels she imagined turning at dangerous speeds in Liara's head while Traynor was shuffling for their first round and leaned over to whisper, deciding Liara might need a double distraction. "Want to play another game?" she let her hand slip north. "I might win both tonight." She pulled away to see Liara bite her lip.

Traynor had dealt, examined her cards, and discarded already. "Achm." She coughed softly to bring them back.

"Sorry," Shepard picked up her cards.

"Honestly, Shepard, stop apologizing. Let's just have some fun. I know you're both on edge and I could use the distraction too." Traynor smiled.

Liara took up her cards as well. "Let's." She took all of two seconds to examine her cards before discarding and cutting the deck for Traynor and they waited a few seconds for Shepard to discard as well before Traynor flipped the starter card now on top of the deck. They played against each other then tallied their hands. Shepard even earned a few muggings (points not caught by an opponent to be in their hand) from Liara.

That brought Liara around from her mental self-mutilation. Liara paid her back by closing her eyes as she reached for a kiss, melding with Shepard for three brief seconds—long enough to project a picture of them using the table in a different fashion—before ending the meld abruptly to hand Shepard the deck to shuffle for the next round. Shepard took the cards softly, still swirling from the meld inwardly, staring wide-eyed at Liara before clearing her throat. Liara smiled unapologetically, her eyes not suggesting a bit of black.

"So…" Traynor began. "How's married life? It's been a bit over a month now, right?"

Shepard smiled at that. "Yes. It's wonderful, thank you, Traynor. Though, this one," she nudged Liara with an elbow as she dealt the cards, "is a little stingy with me sometimes."

Traynor laughed. "You love it."

"Hmm," Shepard pretended to ponder it then grinned at her wife. "True."

Liara lost a little of the worry in her eyes. It was replaced with adoration as she leaned to kiss Shepard's shoulder this time.

"Oy, give a girl a break, you two. My girl's in another system."

Shepard turned her eyes to Traynor. "Your girl?"

Traynor smiled. "Yes. We've…talked some more…a lot more. Any chance Tali will have the wedding on Rannoch? It would be a convenient excuse…"

Shepard laughed. "I'm not sure, but I _am_ sure you could invite…what's her name, by the way?"

Traynor smiled as she said it. "Rashana'Velai nar Tonbay vas Neema. Shana, for short."

"So that's how Tali knows her—the _Neema_."

Liara smiled. "And she's a biologist?"

"Yes, she's trying to speed up the rehabilitation of the quarian people on Rannoch. Working on a way to integrate something into their dextro packs that will speed up the symbiosis that they used to have with Rannoch life. I'm not really versed in the details, but from what I understand, the quarians should be able to live on Rannoch with or without their suits within a generation if Shana is successful, and I can't imagine she won't be. She's brilliant."

Liara smiled again before Shepard reminded Traynor to cut the deck and revealed a card that Liara scoffed at.

Shepard grinned. "Nice poker face, love."

Liara chuckled. "Maybe it is," she raised a challenging eyebrow.

Shepard rolled her eyes slightly with a small smile. "So how are the calls going?" She raised her eyebrows up and down at Traynor playfully.

"Oh gawd, Captain." Traynor looked away in embarrassment. "Just fine."

EDI chimed in from the comm "I think, Captain, you and Liara would find it rather sweet actually. Samantha and Shana usually simply work while I maintain a vid call to simulate that they are working beside each other. I'm afraid Traynor has requested a scrambler of her own from Tali so I am not sure what they _talk_ about when they stop working."

"It's a good thing that voice of yours is still so maddening, EDI, you nosey AI."

The geth prime, Al, interrupted as he ducked his head into the room followed by someone. EDI, in all her former glory walked in and placed her hands on her hips. "My analysis of Shana's voice yielded an 84.673% similarity to my own simulated voice. I wonder…" EDI teased.

All three of them stood with their eyes wide and grins plastered on their faces. Shepard bounded over to EDI, encircling her in a hug "EDI! You have a body again!" She turned to Al. "Thank you so much, Al. We needed the good news!"

"It was not difficult, Shepard Captain."

"Still," Shepard nodded her appreciation and released EDI.

EDI gave her a smile before Liara and Traynor demanded their own hugs. "The _Normandy_ is still superior to this unit, but I find myself _glad_ that I have a 'body' again. Thank you for requesting Al's services, Shepard."

"Well, you do have an inordinate amount of dirt on me, but I'm happy to procure a favor for you anytime. Next step: getting you a titled position in the Alliance or under the Council."

Liara squeezed EDI's cold, metallic hand. "Has Joker seen you yet?"

"No," EDI frowned. "I thought Shepard should approve of this unit first. Allow me to update you, Captain. While this unit is very similar visually, it is a vast improvement. Al is very skilled in creating hardware."

Al gave a chortle of electric feedback in response and EDI nodded.

"So what's new then, EDI?"

"To begin," EDI lifted her omni-tool to provide a holo of her new body. "We have vastly improved the cooldown times and damage taken from incinerate, overload, and decoy. My defense matrix has been combined with the geth shield boost so that my body and decoys are far less likely to fall in combat. But, as you would say, Captain, 'that's not the best part'."

"What's the best part, EDI?" Shepard was grinning.

"The best part is that Al and I have configured this unit to both combat and create a system similar to Xen's."

Shepard's grin vanished to be replaced with concern. "EDI…I know I can trust you, but you have to promise me you'll never use the system unless I ask you or unless a crew member is in danger."

"Of course, Shepard." EDI promised. "You have helped me become who I am. I successfully altered my processing power to give priority to your stated goals of duty, altruism, and love while fighting the Reapers. I am…good, Shepard."

"I know, EDI." Shepard smiled.

Liara pushed EDI a little toward the door, smiling. "Ok, she approves, go see Joker."

Shepard turned to Traynor. "Mind if we do a quick-save with the game? I gotta see this." Shepard was grinning.

"No you don't," Liara tsked. "Leave them be."

"Thank you, Liara," EDI turned to her with a smile and gave Shepard a wink, causing the captain to tilt her head, finding it an odd gesture from an AI, despite EDI's obvious personality. She shook her head. "Don't break him, EDI."

"I make no promises, Shepard," EDI called behind her as she 'left' in bodily form at least.

Shepard chuckled and returned to the game table. "Where were we?"

_MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT_

_Shepard's mind reeled as they approached Thessia. There was too much happening, too much at stake. She_ sighed heavily. This wasn't how she'd imagined visiting Thessia again. Oh sure, she'd known it wouldn't have been a picnic or anything. There was the matriarch Board Member to deal with for one. The last time she had faced a similar force, she'd had to kill her beloved's mother and it hadn't been easy for more reasons than one. She still felt guilty for pulling the trigger, but if it meant Liara didn't have to…

Then there was the rebuilding to think about. She wanted to make sure Thessia had plenty of resources and connections without the Board. Liara had allocated her resources toward bringing refugees back to Thessia and helping any efforts, but a spectre could speed things along as well. If any paperwork needed a spectre's go ahead, she'd give it.

Now though, there was Feron to worry about, and frankly, who knew if Xen was the asari Board Member as well and had kidnapped him. With Feron taken—their main source against the Board—things were more up in the air than ever.

She sighed again. Always Thessia. Why Thessia? She'd never imagined the old and wise planet could fall. More accurately, she never thought it could fall while she was still breathing, as conceited and naïve as that thought had been. In truth it shouldn't have surprised anyone that the typical asari military strategies (guerilla warfare and espionage) were nearly useless against skyscraper-sized, genocide-bent machines.

On top of everything else Thessia was where Liara had found out the truth about the Protheans and their interference in asari development. Liara lost her romanticized notion of her favorite subjects of study and her homeworld all at once. Her entire life, in some ways, had come crashing down, Shepard with it if Liara hadn't caught her before falling. Shepard winced, remembering Liara's sobs and her cry when they were safe aboard the _Normandy _after it all: _"They're dying by the millions!" _She brought her armored, gloved hand over her stomach, nauseous at the memory of feeling helpless when Liara needed her more than ever. She'd thought the Shadow Broker and Commander Shepard would be the team to keep Thessia safe from the Reapers. She vowed inwardly once again that this time they would.

Liara watched her wife from a seat next to Javik. She knew Shepard felt more guilt for Thessia's fall than perhaps even what had befallen Earth and she knew it was because of her. She watched Shepard sigh heavily and hang onto a handle, standing and watching below, swaying slightly with the shuttle's movements, holding her stomach in a quick show of her weakness before Shepard's officer instincts took over and she straightened, but maintained her gaze. She didn't want to watch with her, didn't want to see the destruction. She glanced at Javik. All of his eyes were closed and his chin propped on his steepled fingers. He seemed to be in some sort of meditative trance. He spoke softly "Dr. T'Soni, I can sense you watching me. While the human may enjoy it, I do not."

Liara flustered. "Forgive me, Javik.." She rose to close the distance between herself and Shepard to stand behind her at least. She laced her arms around her wife. "Shepard?"

Shepard turned slightly in acknowledgment, but didn't lift her gaze from Thessia.

When Shepard didn't respond Liara kissed the back of her neck sweetly.

Shepard turned in her wife's arms, forcing herself to release her gaze of Thessia and meet Liara's eyes instead. "There's just so much at stake here. I can't let Thessia fall again. I won't. And Feron…he's been through enough for me, for us." She sighed again, smiling half-heartedly. "Garrus and I have a theory: Nothing's ever simple."

"Few things that are worth fighting for are simple, Shepard," Liara squeezed her hand again.

"Well," Shepard stepped back to roll her neck and shoulders. "That's true. You were pretty difficult to catch," she gave Liara a small smile.

"So were you, love. I recall a suicide mission…" Liara smiled softly in return. "_After_ you had just come back to me."

"Well I'm simple now," Shepard took Liara in her arms again. "I'm yours."

"That's my line, Shepard," Liara breathed her in.

"But it's mine too," Shepard did the same.

It was Javik's turn to sigh as he stood finally. "We are here on the most complicated mission yet against the Board and you bathe in each other's pheromones. My people clearly overlooked the degree of sentiment the primitives would develop. If we had known, we would have bred it out."

Shepard smirked, unable to take his superiority complex seriously anymore. "Hey, the primitives won the war, so I think we turned out just fine. Anyway, you jealous? We might be able to set you up, you know? Plenty of pretty asari here on Thessia. I mean," she took hold of Liara's face and pointed it in his direction, "just look at this face. Have you ever seen anything more gorgeous and Goddess-damned sexy?"

Liara shook her head free of Shepard's grasp and shoved her away while rolling her eyes, earning a laugh from Shepard. This moment—this was one of the reasons Liara had fallen in love with Shepard: no matter what was going on, she managed to never let it completely overtake her. She was always Shepard.

Javik rolled all four of his eyes having learned, like Liara, that it was Shepard's choice gesture in showing slight annoyance or disbelief, muttering something about maladaptations to EDI and a crouching Al in the front.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Of course I know Shepard is here," a dark figure in the shadows glided in the background, the voice disguised.

"Then do something about it. She's nearly put an end to our efforts. It's taken decades to establish our connections and she's ripping them apart. We've had to appoint more new Board Members in the last month than we did during the war. We have to be stable if we want to take over the Council's place in the galaxy."

"For _you_," the voice corrected, "it has been decades. I have been manipulating the tides of galactic relations for centuries. Do not pretend you can tell me what our best strategy is. Shepard is only human. She is short-lived. I have the patience to wait her out, if I must. So should you if you truly believe in our cause."

"But now is the time for change!" the other voice protested, disguised as well. "The Council is weak after the war!"

"No," the dark figure denied. "I never agreed with you on that. Shepard makes them strong. Perhaps stronger than ever. They keep her on as the 'interim' Councilor for a reason. Her and that _wife_ of hers, not to mention the Tertiarch, quarian admiral, Urdnot Wrex; they are our true enemies now. Even if the Council were to fall tomorrow, the people of the galaxy would turn to the _Normandy_ for answers and guidance. You and the other Board Members' haste after the war have made Shepard our enemy when we should have worked harder to gain her alliance. She worked for Cerberus once. She might have listened if you hadn't ordered her and her wife's assassination too impulsively."

"We gave her a chance to respond. She was too content to laze on a beach even if the galaxy still needed her."

"Hasty. Impulsive. Short-lived species have such little patience. Shepard wanted a break. Anyone would after winning a war." The Board Member was tiring, knowing that Shepard's loss to their cause was a blow they might not recover from if her fellow Members insisted on making Shepard an enemy, which they were so far. She could wait though. Let the other Board Members die off. She would maintain her funds and connections. She still had a couple of centuries left in her. Shepard would die and she would make her move then. Tevos would probably step down in a century and the other Councilors would die off to be replaced by others and she'd make sure this time that they would be weak and not so eager to prove their governing abilities as they were now. When the Council was finally at ease again: that was when she would strike. _For peace. For equality._ She breathed deeply as she recited the mantra to herself inwardly.

"Just don't end up like the others," the other resounded again. "You're the senior-most Board Member. We need you."

"I don't intend to become Shepard's prey."

"Then why did you kidnap her friend?"

"He was a danger to us and if anything, he is our best tool against Shepard. His…interrogation has been fruitful so far."

"Shepard rescued him from the Shadow Broker once. She can rescue him again. Just get rid of him. Kill him, but cut your losses at that."

"Hasty," she repeated, not caring to repeat anything more.

There was silence on the other end before the other speaker repeated "We need you. Don't end up like the others." Silence fell again when the call was disconnected.

"I'm nothing like the others." She smiled.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard smiled for the first time since touching down on Thessia. Aethyta had come to meet them. Liara and her were talking, both animated as Liara briefed Aethyta on why they were there so suddenly.

Javik stole her attention away. "Now is the time, Captain."

"Liara's not going to be happy."

"She will not protest when she realizes there is no choice."

Shepard sighed. "I'm not going to sneak off. I'll talk to her. Just…give me a minute."

"Your friend is the one that is waiting, Captain."

Shepard nodded and trotted toward the asari pair. "Love—"

"Shepard! It's not what I had in mind when I thought you'd finally visit, but—"

"Aethyta—" Shepard tried to interrupt, holding up a hand to gesture for Aethyta to stop. Javik had made her anxious.

"Woah, Shepard! She always this impatient, Liara? Bet she comes before you're finished with her."

Shepard's face fell momentarily, helpless. "Fuck, Aethyta, we don't have time for this." Shepard was anxious enough. "Feron's—"

"Yeah, I know, Kid. Liara's filled me in and I think I can help, not to mention my commandos." Aethyta said annoyed.

Shepard looked to Liara who had tilted her head at Shepard's impatience. "Yes," Shepard began calmly. "You can help. By… staying with Liara and—"

Shepard felt herself tingling in Liara's biotics that began ebbing from her. "Shepard…" Liara was glowing in anger next to her now. She breathed deeply, letting the anger sink inward along with her biotics. "We've discussed this. You can't be serious, Shepard. We're not separating on our most complex mission yet with the Board."

Shepard dusted herself off and grabbed both of Liara's wrists firmly to calm her. "Liara, love—"

"Shepard," Aethyta was glowing now. "You have two seconds to let her go."

Shepard gave her a dangerous glance and shifted her hands so that they were holding Liara's hands rather than her wrists, appeasing Aethyta slightly. "Liara, love…" Shepard searched for Liara's eyes which were seething and not meeting hers. She turned them away from Aethyta and gathered Liara's face in her palms, making her face her. "Liara, I don't want to, but—"

"Then don't." Liara was firm. "Don't."

"It's like you said: it's more complicated this time. Feron needs someone right away and the Board Member that has her clutches on Thessia needs taking down too."

"So send Garrus with a team, Shepard. I. am. not. leaving. you."

"No…" Shepard backed away painfully. "I'm leaving." She felt her heart break at the words. "But I'll come back," she promised. "You have to get Feron. He'll need to see you…you know what you mean to him… and I have to get the Board Member. I can't risk her jumping or something when you find Feron. The matriarch and him aren't anywhere near each other—he's here in Aurais and she's outside of Serrice. We have to split up."

"Garrus—"

"Will stay on the _Normandy_, Liara!" Shepard said a little too loud, frustrated. "I need her safe for us to return to and I trust no one more to that task! The last time I left her without a capable squad, my crew was kidnapped! You think I don't hate this?" Shepard was shaking at her words. She hated herself right now, but hated that she was right even more. She and Liara hadn't fought like this since the last time they were going after Feron, but she couldn't budge.

"Shepard…" Liara started to approach her gently, but Shepard backed away, not letting her gain that ground.

"Liara, love, please," her voice was strained in the effort. "I don't want this…but…"

Liara looked aghast then anger took over again. "I don't like this, Shepard. I don't. What if Xen is here and you enter a system of hers again? Who will bring you out of it?"

EDI stepped up. "I believe Shepard has brought me for that very reason, Liara. I will protect her. You know I will."

Liara looked helplessly at Shepard, imploring her to change her mind.

Javik was on them in a second. "Your friend may be dying! The Board Member probably already knows you're here! We must act!"

They nodded.

Shepard took Liara in her arms. "I love you. Al will help you with a system if you run into one and Javik and your dad will be with you. Javik and you work magic together and Aethyta won't let anything happen to you. It's the only consolation I have. Goddess, Liara, don't think for a second I want this."

Liara steeled herself. "Ok, Shepard. You're right. We'll be fine. Just…here," Liara tapped a few strokes on her omni-tool and Shepard's lit up. "We'll know this way if either of our vitals drop—"

"That's not going to happen," Shepard assured her, stroking a cheek and squeezing a hand.

Liara frowned. "There's only the two of you?"

"You think I'd let Princess of the Girl Scouts go up against another psychotic biotic without me, Blue? I'm all over this action. Who'd you think was driving?" Jack raised her hand from a hip indignantly, her other hand was holding a shotgun slung over her shoulder, a finger caressing the trigger.

Liara blinked. "I suppose I thought a crewman…" she brought her hand to her lips inquisitorially, tilting her head at Jack as she studied her, making Jack smirk. "I had no idea you could be so controlled in your driving. I would have thought you were more inclined to Shepard's volatile ways—"

"Chm!" Shepard protested.

"What?" Jack demanded. "You tryin' to say you _don't_ suck ass at driving Shepard? And Blue? You really want me to show you what I can do with the Kodiak?" she threatened.

"No!" they all answered.

"'Ts'what I thought," Jack huffed. "Come on, Girl Scout. Let's go kick some blue ass." She walked back to the shuttle and pulled the door down from the cockpit seat, readying the engines.

Shepard kissed Liara soundly, painfully stepping away. "Be careful. I love you."

"_You_ be careful, Shepard. And I love you too. Let's just get this done. I'll see you tonight," she promised.

Aethyta rested a palm on Liara's shoulder and Javik stepped to stand behind Liara with Al towering further behind. "We've got her, Kid. Commandos and I will back her up. Go rid Thessia of that tight-ass. Knew something was wrong with her. She's been a recluse for centuries, never coming down from Serrice's mountain."

"Will do, Aethyta." She stepped closer to her to whisper so that the others couldn't hear. "Please keep her safe."

Aethyta nodded and wrapped an arm around Liara protectively. Shepard mouthed one last 'I love you' to Liara despite the anger she saw behind her love's eyes before forcing herself to board the Kodiak again.

"Ok, Kid," Aethyta turned to Liara who was staring after the Kodiak's retreating form, a dot now in the sky. "Let's go get Feron."

Liara nodded and tore herself away from the sight of the disappearing Kodiak, seething inwardly that Shepard had waited until the last minute to tell her about splitting up their parties. She knew it was probably the only way Shepard could have succeeded—in the urgency of it. She brought a hand to her forehead and dragged it slowly down her face, her worry overpowering her anger, now for both Feron and Shepard. She started walking toward their ground vehicle and equipped her pistol out of habit, repeating herself "Let's just get this done."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Why's it always creepy, dark, tunnely places you find these bitches at, Shepard?" Jack hissed in the dark. They'd landed a good kilo outside the coordinates of the matriarch Board Member's estate. It became more and more difficult to see the top of the elegant, asarian building that belonged to the recluse before they'd headed into an acolyte skycar tunnel for covert entry.

"Don't ask me, Jack." Shepard shrugged, her goggles made the tunnel's darkness a non-issue, but she could see Jack's point. "Must be in the Board Member handbook."

EDI stopped for a second, making Jack and Shepard pause reflexively and look back at her. "Ah," EDI nodded. "I see. That was a joke. I was searching for the handbook you mentioned via the _Normandy_'s codex, unsure how or why I didn't have the information logged."

"You catch on quick, Metal Mouth," Jack rolled her eyes.

One of Shepard's spy drones ahead sent an alarm to Shepard. She'd sent them out in case any died, signaling one of Xen's systems for EDI to take down. "Heads up, guys," she warned. "Something's coming."

They turned on their cloaking Kasumi had installed for the mission and gripped the edges of the tunnel. Shepard's eyes widened, seeing the huge supply rig flying toward them. "Fuck!" The rig would smash them against the walls, barely fitting in the tunnel itself. "Jack!" It was all the order required. Jack blew a hole into the tunnel wall the size of the rig coming for them and all three ducked out.

"Hmmm," EDI chimed.

"What?" Jack barked, dusting her shotgun off.

"I believe the human expression is 'that was close'. Another 1.34 seconds would have been…too close."

Shepard ducked her head back into the tunnel and back out. "She probably knows we're coming now. We might as well go straight for the estate. Come on and cloak up." She started jogging straight for the main building, waving them forward as she disappeared.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Liara was geared in her commando armor at her father's request so that she would not draw attention to herself among the asari commando team. Aethyta wearing the same thing. It was a common commando tactic. The leader always looked identical to her fellows so that they wouldn't be taken out before the others by a mindful enemy. Al was cloaked, but Javik stood out like a sore thumb, making Liara smile. She imagined the joke Shepard would have cracked, threatening to make him wear a commando suit and her mind raced, wondering how Shepard's mission was going. She checked Shepard's stats despite knowing her omni-tool would alert her if the worst was happening, content to see Shepard's heart rate elevated, but normal.

"Right." Liara kicked in a thermal clip. "I need you," she pointed to Aurais, the young lieutenant commando named for her homestate that they had landed on where Feron was being held, "to cloak and stay in the shadows with Aethyta and myself. If a firefight starts, we have to press on and find Feron. Commander Vera?" The commander nodded her acknowledgment. "You'll lead the rest of our people in a team and continue to do so should we separate."

"Very good, Doctor," the commander nodded again.

Aethyta smiled in the background as she checked her seals, wondering if it was Shepard or Benezia who had taught Liara so well. Probably both. Taking the lieutenant rather than the commander on Liara's team meant there would be no power struggles. The commander wouldn't try to create one regardless, but a leader is used to leading. Better for her to do what she did best and have her own team in the first place, not to mention it meant a better balance to the teams as well.

The ground vehicle was approaching their destination.

Liara continued. "I'll send out spy drones ahead of us. You've seen the reports on the new technology the Board has to create a geth-like consensus world the quarian Board Member created. I'll give word if my drones go silent and Al," she gestured toward the prime "will help us if that happens."

The vehicle stopped, signaling they were at the factory where the kidnappers had landed yesterday and not left since. Liara and her team cloaked before stepping out. The non-cloaked commandos quickly took to the shadows, their guerilla and espionage tactics coming into play. They weren't ideal against the Reapers, but for the Board—perfect. Hidden behind water tanks, Liara sent out Glyph to search for Feron when Al opened an emergency door, deactivating the alarm before it went off. Javik was cloaked but plodded forward with little attempt to otherwise pretend he wasn't there. Liara smirked a little as she entered behind him silently, Aethyta taking up the rear and the commandos climbing ladders on the side of the building to enter from the roof and all other angles. Glyph, better 'trained' than when they'd used him when facing Shepard's clone, sounded in her comm rather than floating back to her, "Doctor, I have located Feron. His vitals are normal, but he is unresponsive. He resembles yourself when you are dreaming."

Liara sent an acknowledgment signal to Glyph and followed her visor directing her with a destination flag. She sent out a signal to the others that there was likely one of Xen's systems at the location.

A spray of purple from the lieutenant's jugular ahead of her hissed and blocked Liara's vision. _By the Goddess! She was cloaked! How?_ She rushed to her. "Lieutenant Aurais!" She swiped her omni-tool, releasing medi-gel as she crouched beside her. She radioed the others. "We have company!"

Aethyta grabbed her, pulling her up when Aurais was stable and another commando reached them in seconds. "Come on! Our job is Feron!"

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard paused, wondering how wise it was to walk in the front door, but shrugged when it opened for her despite her cloak and a VI, much like avina, but mobile, told her to enter, addressing her by her rank and name. The gig was up. She followed the VI up a long flight of winding stairs, her pistol at the ready and her drones at work ahead of her. She decloaked, but signaled the others to stay hidden until their cooldowns allowed them to enter cloaked behind her. She recognized a soft, nearly undetectable pad to be Jack's behind her in no time and wondered if the silent EDI were beside her. The VI gestured for her to enter a room and she nodded.

The door swooshed open to reveal a large room, the size of her Citadel apartment's living area plus the bar area. The room appeared all the larger for its lack of furniture, save for a single desk. The far wall wasn't a wall at all, but a window, providing a distant view of Serrice. A tall asari in matriarch attire and headdress looked out at the metropolis, a hand raised to cover her mouth as if pondering something about the city. "Welcome, Captain Shepard. I was expecting you. There was no need to blow a hole in one of my tunnels."

Shepard raised a brow. "Apologies."

The figure turned around. Shepard had difficulty telling the age of asari, but this one's eyes looked ancient, as if they'd seen more war than even her. "How are you, Captain?"

Shepard smirked. "Oh you know, keeping busy."

The sarcasm didn't fall on deaf ears. "I can see you do not wish to delay the course this conversation will eventually take, so I will readily admit that you have found the asari Board Member. My name is Matriarch Naria T'Cora."

"I know and you seem to know me already, so I won't bother with further introductions."

"Correct, Captain. I doubt there are many souls in this galaxy that would not recognize you after the war, but I have been following your movements for some time. Ever since you visited Omega in search of a couple of crew members to fight the Collectors. A dead woman on a suicide mission was…intriguing."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. There was something more. What had she piqued the matriarch's interest there? "Friend of Aria's?"

The matriarch laughed. "I'm not sure anyone has that _privilege_…though perhaps you do. Not I."

"Then why'd you notice me on Omega? I'd shown myself to be alive and hell-bent for the Collectors before Omega."

The matriarch paused as if she were weighing her options. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you…Samara was…is my bondmate."

Shepard blanched. "What?"

"She couldn't cope with our daughters' condition. We saw to it that they were placed in the monastery, but when Morinth refused…she chased after her. She became a justicar, for all intents and purposes ending our union. A union hardly ever survives such a test as an Ardat-Yakshi for a daughter and we'd had three. Then there's the code. I couldn't condone her hunt for Morinth."

Shepard frowned. "Morinth killed an entire village's daughters and sons at one point. Samara understandably felt guilty in her daughter's stead. She did what she thought was right."

"I've no doubt. Do not forget, Shepard, I know her as you know your wife, but a love for one's daughters is a different sort. Sometimes it comes first. She couldn't live with Morinth alive, and I couldn't imagine a galaxy without Morinth in it." Her gaze became distant. "Sometimes I still can't." Shepard's expression was unreadable when she glanced back at her. "Well, Captain, are we to have a duel?"

"I could just take you into custody," Shepard suggested.

"That isn't exactly tempting," the matriarch smiled.

Shepard frowned again. "Then what is?"

"We make a deal."

The spectre's eyes narrowed. "You've admitted to being to a sworn enemy of the Council. If that's not enough, you and your people landed my shuttle pilot in the hospital and kidnapped Thane Krios's son—you had to know that wouldn't please me—then Feron—another brilliant move if you wanted me as an enemy. What deal could you possibly have that I'd be interested in?"

"Simple, Captain. My freedom for Feron's."

"Why go to the trouble of kidnapping him if you were only going to give him back? I don't buy it. And why shouldn't I just take your offer and come right back to get you?"

The matriarch waved her omni-tool, causing Shepard to raise her pistol. One of the terminals came to life on the left wall and Shepard listened to a recording between another asari and the matriarch. "What did you find on him? Was the meld a success?"  
"He was ill-prepared for the meld in the quarian Board Member's system. His mind sought the easiest explanation. He thought I was Dr. Liara T'Soni. You won't believe who she really is…"

Matriarch Naria stopped the recording. "I knew your wife was something—how could she not be, being Benezia's daughter? With that amount of intel at her fingertips, I'm surprised she didn't know of or tell you of my connection with Samara…Little Liara T'Soni, the Shadow Broker…" she let the words linger in the air for Shepard to absorb. "I wonder what the galactic public would think of their hero—the Council's hero—if they knew she was nothing but a pawn for the dirtiest information dealer in the galaxy. I've gotten more than what I needed from Feron, Captain. If I am not harmed, your wife will succeed in freeing him and her secret is safe with me."

Shepard's eyes were narrowed again. She pretended to weigh her options. "Just like that? Why not kill us all and have it over with?"

"And allow you to become the Council's martyr? Not slain by the Reapers, but by the Board? No," she shook her head. "I'd rather we part my way, Captain. Both alive to fight another day."

"That's no longer an option, Nari." Someone spoke behind Shepard.

Before Shepard could speak a wave of biotic energy pulsed from behind her, aimed at Naria. She looked for Jack, but saw another instead. "Samara?"

"Hello Shepard."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Liara signaled Al and Javik to follow. She recloaked as soon as the cooldown would allow it and ran forward toward Feron. Machinery hissed and creaked around them. They ran to cover, ducking and weaving behind equipment as Shepard always did to avoid enemy fire. There were snipers and hidden enemies in the shadows. Whoever was aiming could see them despite the cloaking. She half wanted to give it up entirely, but thought better of it.

They made it to the invisible barrier of the system Feron was captive in. Al set to work. All the rest of them could do was guard him. She dropped her cloak to replace it with full shields and barriers since they were now sitting ducks anyway and her shields would be stronger this way. Aethyta and Javik followed suit. She heard the other commandos in a firefight at the other side of the factory.

Al decloaked. "System deactivated, Doctor." He stumbled back when a bazooka hit him. Liara and Aethyta were thrown by the force. Javik hit the deck. Liara held her head as she dragged herself to her feet, hearing Aethyta curse. "Dad! Are you alright? Al? Javik?"

"I'm fine, Kid."

"Fully operational, Doctor."

"I am not amused," Javik snarled.

"Good," Liara grinned, summoning a storm of biotics. She was beside Aethyta one second and slamming into the enemy asari another in a shockwave charge, headbutting the poor girl with a force that could have killed ten of her.

Aethyta whooped. "That's my girl!"

Liara jogged back to them, nodding with a slight smile at her father. "Thanks, Dad. Feron. Let's go."

Aethyta grinned at her then fell to one knee, gasping. A stream of purple left her shoulder.

"Dad!" Liara yelled, looking for the sniper and setting up a barrier. "Al, Javik, find them!"

Javik was already sending a dark channel in the direction the bullet had come from. Al easily saw the heated body behind a machine in cover when he entered hunter mode and started walking toward it, his shotgun ready. Liara heard a shriek and thud and Javik's chuckle.

"I'm fine, Li." Aethyta smiled, dispensing medi-gel on her shoulder. "It surprised me more than anything. I'm fine," she repeated.

Liara narrowed her eyes and swiped her omni-tool to examine Aethyta. "You're not fine. You've been shot."

"You've never been shot before?" Aethyta shrugged.

"Well…"

"I swear I'll kill Shepard someday." Aethyta narrowed her eyes.

Liara smiled at that. Her father was alright after all. "Shepard was dead for two years and I managed to be shot at without her. If you're fine, let's go."

"Hostiles ahead," Al reported.

Liara sighed._ Nothing's ever simple, indeed._ She sent out a few spy drones to find the enemies and detonate on contact. "Noted."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Um, what are you doing here, Samara?"

"Liara sent me the information on the Board. I've only just been freed from other duties to come here to stop her. I apologize Shepard. It seems you are always inconvenienced by my family's…existence."

"Family?" Naria spat. "That's a laugh from you, Mara."

"Nari…" Samara looked pained. "Why did you do this? How long?"

"I've always believed the other races deserved _justice_," Naria glared. "You know that." Her calm façade had crumbled in Samara's presence.

"But when did you start acting on it?" Samara's biotics were flaring. Jack and EDI decloaked and moved in from the shadows.

"When you left. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not this!" Samara yelled. "It's not enough I had to kill our daughter? You do this and force me to kill you too?"

"No one is forcing you to do anything, Mara! And you didn't have to kill Morinth either!" Her voice became soft and low. "I'll never forgive you." She quivered in her own biotics.

Shepard stepped to Samara's side, facing away from the matriarch and placing a palm on Samara's shoulder to stop her. "You really don't have to do this, Samara. I can take care of this." She glanced at the matriarch over her shoulder. She clearly was as surprised at Samara's entrance as Shepard was.

Samara gave Shepard a nod. "I know, but it is my duty."

Shepard nodded, not in approval, but in understanding.

Samara sent another shockwave at Naria, her face a mask, but Shepard saw the pain in her eyes. Her mind flashed back to a time when she'd had to kill another asari's loved one. She would try to be the one to shoot the last bullet once again if it came to that. "I'll stand beside you."

"Shepard.." Samara nearly whispered. "Don't. It's foolish, but I feel this is a matter I must handle myself. If my bondmate dies in the name of justice, I should be the one to deliver that justice. It is the code."

"Your code doesn't require you to fight justice alone."

"Actually, it does," Matriarch Naria spoke up. "At least, _her _code does. She signed our entire family's death certificates when she became a justicar. It was only a matter of time and we've both had plenty these last 350 years, haven't we, Mara?"

"How many times did you help Morinth escape Nari?"

"I helped our daughter whenever I could. I told her Omega was a mistake, that you'd find her there. She thought you wouldn't be able to go through with it, but I knew better." She shook her head in fury. "How could you?"

"She was sick." Samara was firm. "Falere and Rila were too, but they sought guidance and treatment. Morinth…Falere is safe, Nari. We still have one daughter who has accepted seclusion. Take that with peace to the Goddess." She lifted the desk with her biotics, sending it after Nari who ducked.

"Enough, Mara!" Naria shook her head again and sent a wave of biotics, matched and held at bay by Samara's. "We all know there's no Goddess. We've known all along, some of us. Athame's nothing but a dead prothean. You sent our daughter to nothing but a void."

"It doesn't matter what form Athame took, but perhaps I did. I scream every night, Nari! You think I enjoyed sending our bravest and smartest daughter to her grave? I had no choice!" Samara's biotics flared, breaking the matriarch's and she marched toward her.

"You made your choice long ago," Nari fumed, pulling the fallen desk and hitting Samara from behind with it. Samara staggered to one knee, trying to get up.

"Samara!" Shepard yelled. "EDI, the system. Put us in it."

"Activating system, Shepard."

_Shepard stood, looking around, trying to see notice anything different, but didn't aside from EDI's and Jack's absence. "Samara," she offered the justicar a hand and helped her rise. _

"_You've broken Xen's system and in such short time, Captain. Impressive as always, but a death in here is a death out there." _

"_But reality bends in here," Shepard narrowed her eyes. "To one's will. And mine is stronger." Naria's biotics dulled as did Samara's. "Samara," Shepard turned to her. "You don't have to kill her. We can keep her in a system like this or lock her up. You don't have to have half your family's blood on your hands." _

_Naria shook her head. "I won't rest until galaxy is a place of equality and peace. You can't stop me. I'm not like the others, Shepard."_

"_You're right, Matriarch, you're not. You're the first one I've pitied and offered asylum. You should take it." _

"_You heard her, Shepard. Do not fear for me. Nari and I…we ended a long time ago." _

"_I'm not doing this just for you. Think of Falere." _

_Samara bent forward. "Falere…"_

_Naria narrowed her eyes. "Don't pretend to love her any more than you pretended to love Morinth, to love any of us."_

_Samara reeled slightly. "You may never forgive me, Nari, but I'll always love you, just as I still love Morinth. A justicar's path is never easy, but it is the right path to follow when so much darkness enters one's life." She turned to Shepard. "Thank you, Shepard. Do with her what you will. I trust her to your custody."_

_Shepard placed a hand on Samara's shoulder again. "Good. Go see Falere again. Make sure she's ok."_

"_I already have, Shepard. Those were the duties keeping me from here until now. I needed to be sure Falere was safe and the monastery could still hold her. It is my duty as a justicar as much as a mother."_

"_You've seen her?" the matriarch asked, a beg behind the question._

_Samara smiled as warmly as she could. "Yes. She is well and safe, Nari. She misses you. I could…convey a message…" _

_Naria looked away. "Just tell her that her father misses her too and I'll find a way to bring peace to the galaxy." _

"_I'll tell her the first part," Samara nodded cooly. "For her sake, forget the second." She turned away. "Shepard, I wish to leave. I don't belong here anymore," she referred to the estate. _

"_EDI?" Shepard asked_.

The only thing that changed was that EDI and Jack came into focus. Jack had restrained the matriarch in a strong stasis while they were in EDI's system. When they all came to, Shepard walked over to the matriarch. "I'm …uh…sorry," she gripped the matriarch's jaw and pressed on a pressure point where her neck's ridges met her crest on either side of her head, knocking her out.

"Thank you, Shepard, again." Samara nodded. "You will need to take every precaution with her. I can give you details on her abilities and connections."

"Yes, thank you Samara. Let's head to the _Normandy_. You can catch up with some of the crew while you fill out the dossier on her." She reached down and hitched the matriarch over her shoulder to carry her.

"Allow me, Shepard," Samara implored.

Shepard nodded and passed the matriarch to her.

Samara closed her eyes, remembering the years before they found out their daughters' disease. "We were so happy once." She pushed it all down into the furthest recesses of her mind. "But my duty is my bondmate now."

Shepard was voiceless. She couldn't imagine the pain it took for Samara to overcome each day to continue serving and devoting herself to the code…a daughter dead by her hands and a bondmate that lived but loathed you. She knew Samara didn't want pity so she nodded and turned away. She approached EDI, ordering her to gather the Board Member's data from the terminals and purge it all afterward.

She finally met Samara's gaze again. "I have to go help Liara. I'll drop you all off on the _Normandy_ first. Until I return to the ship, she will be under your care, but the _Normandy _is my ship. She is not to be killed unless it is absolutely necessary."

"I will yield to your command once again, Shepard."

Shepard's omni-tool flared to life. Shepard nearly fell to her knees. _Liara…_ Her vitals were at dangerous levels. She was already jogging away, forcing herself not to bolt. "Jack, EDI, I have to go. Liara's in trouble. You'll have to hold her here. I'll send word for a shuttle to take you to the _Normandy_."

"My shuttle is just below, Shepard. Take it. We will use yours."

Shepard felt slight relief that she could leave right away for Aurais. "Thank you, Samara." She bolted for the stairs finally, ignoring the VI waiting for her.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Fuck!" Aethyta shouted, she charged in a shockwave at one of the matriarch's commandos. The asari stumbled for a second and it was all she needed to raise her shotgun and end it. She felt a surge of energy rushing for her and held her hand up behind her in a barrier just before it hit her.

"How much longer, Feron? The kid's not doing hot and we're outnumbered."

"I'm fine," Liara panted. A sniper had been lucky and caught a brachial artery. The blood gushed from her arm, slowed slightly by medi-gel. She'd concentrated a stasis there, but it was demanding on her already quite literally drained system.

Shepard had sent her a message, claiming she was on her way. Liara had responded flippantly, not wanting Shepard to have to leave the matriarch. She sent out a singularity at an enemy commando that was about to reave one of hers.

"One minute," Feron answered Aethyta.

"How 'bout a fucking hour?! Liara stop that! We've got this." Aethtya growled as she sent a shockwave for three asari commandos that split when they saw it coming. She pulled one of them as the commando was attempting to scale a machine to approach from above and laughed when she used her to slam one of the others. That left one more.

Liara smiled and warped the commando before Aethyta could.

"Liara!" Aethyta growled. "Do I have to put you in stasis? I'll do it!"

"Are you threatening to punish me, Dad?" Liara smiled again, a little giddy from the loss of blood. "I'm a little old for that, aren't I?"

Aethyta scowled as she sent out a singularity behind her, surprising one of Matriarch Naria's commandos that had thought she was sneaking up on her. That merely made Liara chuckle. She sent out another spy drone, saving one for an emergency. It found a concealed enemy and took her out. Liara smiled again.

Aethyta chuckled at her. "You going to admit that smirk of yours is a krogan thing yet? And I saw that headbutt earlier. I knew you were full of shit on the Citadel."

"That was especially for you, father," Liara smirked all the more. "I don't normally—"

"Done." Feron interrupted. "Let's get out of here."

Liara nodded and stepped forward, stumbling a little. Shepard jumped down from one of the machines, landing with her omni-blade in a commando that had been gunning for Liara. "Hey, Babe," she smiled up at Liara.

Liara grinned. "Show off."

She nearly fell, but Shepard caught her, taking a glance at her arm and then slinging her over her shoulders in a fireman's carry and bolting for the shuttle to take her back to the _Normandy_. "Hey Feron! See you back on the ship! Aethyta, you too!" She left the rest of the commandos to their care.

Liara's vision was fuzzy, but she'd been worse for wear before. "Shepard, I'm fine. Put me down."

"Quiet you." Shepard tutted. "Let a girl rescue you back every once and awhile."

Liara smiled and remained silent in answer, but couldn't resist throwing a commando that Aethyta was about to.

Aethyta raised an offending gesture to her disappearing daughter in response as she took out another commando and Liara laughed.

"What?" Shepard asked, all of this happening behind her.

"Nothing, nothing." Liara's speech was slurring as they left the factory at last.

Shepard picked up her already sprinting pace. "Hey, Love. Stay with me."

"Always," Liara breathed before her lids closed without her permission and she went limp.

"Shit!" Shepard hissed, finally reaching the shuttle. She laid Liara down as gently as she could and started the engines, entering the _Normandy's _coordinates for the shuttle to go into autopilot until Shepard could make sure Liara was ok.

She ripped the first aid kit from the shuttle's wall, pulling out a tourniquet and did her best with it. She watched Liara's vitals, feeling helpless. "Hang on, Baby."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard paced the shuttle bay. The other shuttle finally entered and she grabbed the hatch for it to open then grabbed Aethyta. "Come on, Liara needs some real blood."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard watched as Liara's eyes flickered and struggled to open. "Hey Beautiful," Shepard kissed her forehead tenderly. "Welcome back."

"Shepard…" Liara breathed, letting her lids fall again, too tired to keep them open. "Feron?"

"He's fine," Shepard soothed her, caressing a cheek, her thumb savoring the freckle patterns.

"Dad?"

"She's fine too. Everyone's fine, Love." Aethyta was sleeping in Dr. Chakwas' chair at the foot of the bed. Shepard kissed her forehead again. "You got the worst of it. I'm not at all happy about that, by the way. Don't ever do that again."

"Turn around's fair play," Liara smirked with her eyes still shut.

Shepard smiled a little. "Look at the asari, learning her human idioms," she cooed.

Liara smiled softly. "I'm tired, Shepard."

Shepard's heart was in her throat and gave an involuntary jolt at the idea of Liara laying still and quiet in the med-bay again. It had been hours before she had come to again, probably due to the Doc's medication, but that didn't stifle the worry. Still, she fought it down. "Sleep, my love. I'll be right here."

Liara gave the slightest of nods. "Sleep with me?"

Shepard breathed out a choked laugh. "Heh! Taking advantage of your position, T'Soni?"

Liara smiled again. "Mmm hmm."

Shepard crawled up with her on the bed as best she could on the opposite side, away from the injured arm. She propped herself on an elbow and gently caressed Liara's crest to soothe her to sleep though she needn't bother. Liara was asleep nearly immediately. Shepard continued to watch her. She hadn't slept in days, unable to sleep before they'd landed on Thessia. Liara and she had both been too restless and anxious for Feron. Lucky for them Traynor had taken it upon herself to take care of them.

Time passed by without Shepard's notice though. Eventually Aethyta woke. She yawned, stretching out an arm that had given Liara blood, not letting Chakwas stop until she'd passed out herself from too much blood being taken. "How's the kid?"

Shepard kissed Liara's cheek and descended gently. Liara was too exhausted for the movement to rouse her thankfully. She approached Aethyta. "She's ok, I think. Dr. Chakwas knows what she's doing and said it was mainly blood loss. With our sim blood and the real stuff from you, the Doc said she'd be good as new and just needed a bit of rest. Gave her some meds too that are making sure she rests."

"Good thing. You saw her down there. She kept rattling off biotics left and right. Was going to kill her myself," Aethyta chuckled.

Shepard smiled in response. "Yes, I plan on having a word. Usually it's me in the bed with an angry wife."

"You don't seem angry," Aethyta smiled at her.

"I'm fucking scared shitless, is what I am Aethyta. No more missions apart, Goddess willing."

"You got there in time, Kid. And I was there. Even if you'd been there, everything would have gone the same. You got her out and safe, which is what matters…thank you, Shepard."

Aethyta clapped Shepard's back roughly. Shepard's eyes widened at the shock. "Cheh!" she exhaled. "Thank you too. Nobody messes with our girl, right?"

"Damn straight." Aethyta nodded. "So…want to head to Armali? Rumor has it you two are an item and wanna be bonded." She grinned.

"Shh! Shadow Broker in the room," Shepard hissed and pointed at Liara over her shoulder.

Aethyta laughed "I'll go make sure things are ready. I think the matriarch's are all afraid of stepping on your toes after one of their own turned out to be the Board Member. Send me word when she's up."

"Thanks Aethtya."

"Shepard…I'm never going to stop threatening to kill you and feed you to varren, but…I'm glad Liara has you. I can't think of anyone else that could come as close as you do to deserving her."

A corner of Shepard's lips curled and she nodded before Aethyta left.

She returned to Liara's bedside, pulling the chair up rather than risking waking her by climbing up with her again. "Hey Beautiful. This time, it'll be _you_ waking up to a surprise I hope you'll like." She placed her hand on Liara's gently and bent her head forward to rest it on the bed and finally slept, dreaming of the very moment they were about to share.


	14. Bondmates II

_Disclaimer:__ I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property.__  
__Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

___A/N: Check out fishbone76's_ Non est ad astra mollis e terris via _on Deviantart for one of the scenes :)_

Anyone interested in being a beta for this story? I don't have the free time I did over the summer, so the help would be SUPER appreciated.

_Thank you so much for reading and for your support via follows, favorites, and reviews! _

* * *

Chapter 14: Bondmates II

Feron paced outside the medbay. While Liara was under, he'd decided to manage the Shadow Broker intel, but with Liara's efficiency, little needed to be done other than checking in at various points in a day through Glyph, his least favorite VI. If he didn't know better, the insufferable thing had taken a _liking_ to him. He'd had to force it back into Liara's office after it tried following him out.

It seemed some of the crew and squad knew Liara's secret while others didn't. Feron knew from his experience as a double, hell a triple agent, that the less people knew the better. Hence his guilt that Xen's system had tricked him into giving Liara away to the matriarch Board Member. Shepard had purged all her data and killed the commando who'd interrogated him as Liara in the system and Feron had purged the records at the abandoned factory they'd kept him in.

Feron frowned to himself. How had they found out about him? Apparently not all of his bases had been covered—they'd known. For how long, he could only guess. He'd been balancing on the high wire of internal espionage since it had been chosen for him under the compact on Kahje. He'd flourished at it, but he'd also learned that at some point, someone always found out or at least finally acted on a suspicion they'd had all along. He suspected the latter had occurred with the Board.

He felt someone halt his pacing. He was a tall—well all turians are tall—turian that he immediately recognized as the Tertiarch and more importantly, one of Liara's closest friends.

"Hey, I uh…" the man began, holding a small glass out toward Feron. "Thought you could use this. Thane Krios liked it while he was aboard and left some behind. Not sure what you're partial to, but…"

Feron took the glass and sniffed. It was a rare drell alcohol. Rare because it originated from the drell homeworld, rather than Kahje. His inner lid blinked and he took a savoring swig, letting out his breath in a satisfied sigh. "Thank you. Garrus Vakarian?" He said the name questioningly to be polite.

"That's right. We're all waiting at the mess if you want to join us. Sometimes it helps to wait with others—distract yourself. I hear she's completely fine, by the way. Just resting."

"Yes, that's what the doctor told me as well," he nodded. A memory purchased his consciousness. It was all he could do to live it internally and not announce it to the Tertiarch before him.

"_How is she, Doctor?" he asked the older human. Shepard had insisted he be looked at as well as soon as Liara was taken care of. _

"_She'll be just fine. She overtaxed her system while it was depleted. Naturally, she'll need a couple days' rest." The doctor flashed a light to the side of each eye, making sure his inner lid performed normally. "You seem physically normal, but I wonder how you are coping mentally with what happened, Mr. Lathnewol."_

"_Call me Feron."_

"_Very well, tell me about what happened when you were in the system, Feron." _

"_I…" he started and quickly pulled on a mask. "It was nothing."_

"_Feron, human doctors are required to keep patient-doctor confidentiality. You can talk to me."_

"_To be honest, doctor," he sighed. "It was…heavenly."_

_The woman looked puzzled for a second. "How do you mean?"_

"_The system works by allowing the prisoner's mind to make its own sort of reality. Mine was…pleasant." He fought the eidetic memory that was forcing its way to the surface, but couldn't stop it. "Liara coming to me, telling me she hadn't known how I felt. She touched an arm, her warm touch an encouragement and asked me how long I'd felt this way." His inner lids blinked and he closed his outer ones, taking his forehead in his hands as he concentrated on the present, forcing the memory down._

_When he lifted his shamed gaze, the doctor's eyes were wide. Maintaining her professionalism, she didn't pry on the details, but asked "I assume that was the famous drell eidetic memory?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So tell me about coming out of the system. Our own Kasumi Goto had a bit of trouble dealing with breaking with the reality her mind had set up."_

"_I think I knew, somehow, somewhere it wasn't real. I knew, at least, that Liara was…off. She wouldn't have…"_

"_I see," the doctor nodded, her eyes warm with understanding. _

Feron swished the contents of the glass handed to him by Garrus and gestured with it for them to go to the mess table with the others. The turian sat next to a quarian. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya, Feron knew. His eyes flew from one crew member or squadmate to the next, his internal data implant immediately recognizing each of them, though it was unnecessary. He took it upon himself to familiarize himself intimately with any aboard the _Normandy_ for Liara's sake and to ensure Shepard's mission—first the Reapers, now the Board. This over-familiarity would have made any discussion difficult, as he already knew the answers new acquaintances often asked each other, but he wasn't new to this by any means. "You said something about a distraction? I've got an idea, if you'd like."

"Shoot," Garrus nodded.

"Favorite Liara story."

Most of the people around the table perked up and most smiled or smirked.

"No problemo," Vega began, grinning. "Chica nearly sent me over Shepard's balcony at the party we had before London back on the Citadel just to prove a point. Woman has cojones."

"Damn it, Vega!" Jack slammed her arm on the table. "That was gonna be mine." She pointed a peeved finger in his face. "Wait," she paused. "No I changed my mind. I punched Shepard one time in front of her and Liara slammed me into a wall. She got all apologetic and shit, saying it was reflex until I told her to get her ass down to the shuttle bay. We went a good ten rounds and I didn't have to tell her to go all out. That's fucking class," Jack smiled as she played with a barrette of Miranda's, keeping it away from her with her biotics while the other attempted to retrieve it through her own. They claimed it was 'a bit of practice'.

"Mine's way better." Quoyle leaned in. "We were diving to some Prothean ruins—only because she bribed the hanar in charge of them by the way." A few brows quirked at that. "We get hit by two torpedos sent by one of Cerberus's assholes. Water's rushing in, we're going to drown, and Liara says 'Give me some room'." He motioned as Liara had, spreading his arms wide. "Surges of biotics push out the water and she puts the entire diver in a barrier, keeping us from flooding and protecting us from torpedos at the same time. First time I ever gave someone a refund for my work."

Quoyle and Jack began to argue. Garrus sounded over them to interrupt. "Pathetic, all of you," he sneered as he began his story.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Liara felt warm… no hot. She opened her eyes a little painfully due to the brightness of the med-bay and saw why. Shepard had put nearly every blanket available on top of her. She chuckled lightly, reminding herself to tell Shepard about asari homeostasis sometime, not that she imagined it would have mattered. The sound of her soft laugh stirred Shepard, a light sleeper by training. Her head bolted up from the top of the blankets, her hands pushing away from the bed and she stood from Chakwas' chair all in the same second. The doctor immediately retrieved it, muttering 'thief' and rolled it back to her desk before pushing Shepard aside to scan Liara.

"Young lady," she told Liara when she was done. "If I ever hear of you using your biotics after losing liters of blood again—"

"Technically, she's almost 110," Shepard stepped in to save Liara with a yawn.

Liara smiled up at Shepard, wanting to laugh again at her wife's hair, pressed in awkward directions, not to mention the waffle pattern on her face from the top blanket.

"Which if I remember correctly, Captain, is rather young for an asari. _I'm _in my prime however and will scold a 110 year old if I have to."

"Shepard," Liara interrupted. "You are too kind, but it is rather difficult to breathe under all these blankets. Can you help me lift them?"

"I told her you didn't need them. You will need to rest a bit more, though." She smiled down at one of her favorites on the _Normandy. _They had been close on the _SR1_, bonding over their mutual love of science and Liara had had an overly curious mind for human female anatomy that made the doctor chuckle to this day. "Alright, now, out of my med-bay you two. Liara, you're a doctor. Act like it next time."

"Technically—" Shepard began to correct the doctor again before Chakwas gave her a challenging glanced and she swallowed the rest. She fell to helping Liara remove the mountain of blankets instead. "Sorry, Li. You were just so cold on the way up here from Thessia…"

Liara began to sit up when she was free, but Shepard laid a hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. She looked up confused until she felt Shepard slip an arm beneath her rib cage and another under her knees, raising her from the bed. Shepard tisked, pressing her forehead to Liara's. "No, no. Doctor's orders are for you to rest, my wife. They're my orders as well."

"Am I to be confined to quarters, Captain?" Liara purred before pulling her collar down for a kiss.

"None of that." Chakwas warned from her seat as she typed her report.

Shepard turned around so they were facing the doctor, fixing an accusing glare on Liara, undermined by an amused smirk. "No worries, Doc. She won't be getting away with anything under my watch."

"I'm not as reassured as you might hope, Captain," Chakwas shook her head, skeptical, but smiled.

"Ah, have a little faith in an N7's discipline, Doc."

Chakwas didn't even acknowledge the comment, but continued to shake her head.

Liara ignored them both, nuzzling into Shepard's neck. She would be content to rest there for any number of days, doctor's orders or not. As soon as the door swooshed open to the crewdeck, she pulled Shepard's collar down again smiling up at her wife's narrowed eyes of accusation before she heard a scuffle from the mess. She tapped Shepard's arm to release her to a standing position. Shepard reluctantly obliged, the crowd rushing for them. To Liara's relief, Feron was among them, safe with no harm done to him on her account. He stood aloof with a reserved smile.

Garrus and Tali were the first to reach them. Tali gave her a few reproaches, tossing in a couple of bosh'tets and Garrus countered her with an approving grin and chuck to the shoulder that Shepard and Tali both scolded.

Shepard watched Liara with all the attentiveness she brought to a firefight as her crew and squad welcomed Liara back. At the first sign of fatigue, she shooed them away and made for the lift, picking Liara up again. "Stingy!" Kasumi called out, making Liara laugh.

Shepard pressed the key for the shuttle bay rather than the loft. Liara tilted her head up at her in confusion.

Shepard answered the unspoken question. "We're staying at your dad's…well, your place…well, I guess it was your mom's, but she left it to you and Aethyta's been taking care of it?"

"Ah," Liara nodded. "Yes. Good. I'd like you to see it, but do we have time, Shepard? Shouldn't we leave for Palaven now?"

"I still have some business I'd like to take care of for the Council while we're here." Shepard half fibbed. Then she chuckled.

"What?" Liara grinned up at her in anticipation.

"You're in trouble with Aethtya too."

Liara pursed her lips. "Too? Who else am I in trouble with?"

"Me, of course."

"Oh," Liara waved the threat away dismissively.

"Oh?" Shepard raised a brow.

"Yes, 'Oh'." Liara grinned. "You don't scare me, Shepard."

Shepard lifted the Kodiak's hatch with the hand holding Liara's knees and waited as it opened for them before ducking inside. She laid Liara on a med cot that hovered with mass effect fields beneath it. Liara wouldn't be bounced around even if Shepard was driving, though luckily a crewmember would be. "Is that right?" Shepard's voice was cocky as she strapped Liara in snuggly at the waist.

She looked up at Liara who merely raised and lowered her eyebrows playfully and bit her lip just as cockily.

"Minx." Shepard accused and tugged on the straps a bit tighter before commanding the hatch to close. She crawled on top of Liara, propping herself up, her weight off of her. "Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?"

Liara grinned again. "I do, in fact, yes."

"I don't think you do…" Shepard teased Liara's neck with her lips. She kissed Liara's collar bone then trailed her tongue to the curve of her neck again, biting down, earning a gasp from Liara. "I could so easily stop this, for instance." Shepard chuckled and raised herself off the cot, heading for the cockpit as a crewman entered to take them down.

Liara laid down staring up at the ceiling, panting before she raised her head and let it fall back down, disappointed Shepard had really meant what she said. "Evil." Liara chided.

Shepard laughed as the engines came on. "Serves you right."

Liara groaned softly, but finding the drugs still affecting her, she let her lids close and drifted to sleep once more.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Liara woke in a soft, familiar bed. Her first bed, in fact, at her mother's estate now strangely hers but cared for by Aethyta after the war. What humans would assume was silk created a sheen curtain around the bed that blew lightly with a breeze. She rolled her neck to the right to look toward the window and smiled. Shepard sat in the bay window's nook, her legs stretched out and crossed in front of her and her hair caught in the same breeze as the curtains. One foot tapped the air to an inaudible rhythm.

Liara took it all in. She'd never tire of the sight of her beloved. More than her beauty, there was an aura about her—an aura she had recognized on Therum before she knew she would love this woman with all her soul. She still hadn't solved the mystery behind that aura, but would gladly devote herself to adoring it for the years to come.

Shepard raised a mug to her lips, still watching Armali and the sea. She let out a soft satisfied sigh after swallowing and said, "You going to stay in bed all day, Beautiful?" She turned her brilliant eyes on Liara sweetly. "Not that I'd stop you. Sounds like a good day to me," she gave Liara a soft wink before peering out again.

Liara sat up, dipping her toes into a pair of slippers. She looked down at herself and noticed Shepard must have at some point put her in the set loungewear she now wore and smiled at the thought. She joined Shepard who propped up a pillow up next to her, then wrapped a lazy arm around her before taking another sip of tea and handing it to her wife. Liara accepted it gladly and kissed Shepard's shoulder. As soon as Shepard had learned Liara's love of tea, she went out of her way if necessary to be sure Liara had it each morning. Liara let out her own satisfied sigh after a drink and gave it back to Shepard who took another swig as she watched a small ocean ship come into the bay. She leaned her head on Shepard's shoulder. "How long was I asleep?"

"'Good sixteen hours, I'd say. You were a log. I couldn't believe you didn't wake up when Aethyta let the mass effect fields die on the cot. Heh," Shepard chuckled softly. "She caught you with her biotics then growled something about how humans use mass effect fields for everything ever since they discovered them. Had to remind her not everyone oozes eezo. Even when I changed you, you barely made a noise." She glanced down at Liara with a smile and glare. "You really overdid it this time."

"I was wondering myself how I managed to sleep through some things," Liara smiled down, ignoring the last comment and looking at her changed attire then smirked up at Shepard.

"What?" Shepard gave a small shrug. "You wanted to be in your dirty under-armor clothes when you woke up?"

"I'm surprised I woke up in something this comfortable. I would have thought you'd take advantage."

"Oh I took advantage," Shepard teased. Liara gently slapped her thigh, earning a chuckle. "Just a little." Shepard pinched the air. "But nothing you'd be upset about missing."

"How can you be sure?" Liara's voice took on a confident cadence Shepard knew was an invitation.

Shepard quirked a brow, looking down at Liara on her shoulder out of the corner of her eye. "Oh no, you don't."

"Oh no I don't ,what?" Liara titled her head on the shoulder slightly to peer up at her.

"You're still in trouble. I saw you going crazy with your biotics while you bled all over the place. And Aethyta told on you. Said you kept stealing her hits and had to threaten you with a stasis."

Liara averted her eyes innocently. "I did nothing you wouldn't have done."

"But I'm an idiot. You're not."

"You're not an idiot. I've seen your school and Alliance records. You're well on the other side of the spectrum of intellect, in fact. Even better, you're smart enough to feign the simple soldier when you need to, but you can't fool me, love." She lifted herself from Shepard's shoulder and stroked her cheek.

"Flattery won't get you out of this."

"Then what will?" she purred into Shepard's ear. Shepard remained staunch, but Liara saw goosebumps form on her arms despite her resolve. She stroked an arm, encouraged, enjoying the soft hair that she hadn't noticed until the first time she'd felt it on the night before Ilos. It had been a night of so many firsts. She picked up the hand that followed the arm and brought it to her lips, kissing Shepard's war-torn knuckles, turning them over to kiss the muscle of her thumb tenderly.

Shepard turned the hand slightly so that it cupped Liara's cheek. "That's a start," Shepard brought her forward, bringing their lips together. Liara felt Shepard holding back and frowned, urging more from her.

"Shhh," Shepard hushed Liara's urging. She took Liara's lower lip between hers, brushing her tongue there gently. "Let me savor this. Slow." And she did, concentrating on the magnetic pull she felt in her lips for Liara's. She lowered herself eventually so that Liara lay down and hovered above her in the kiss. She brought a leg around, straddling Liara and pinned her arms just above her head. "What to do with you…" Shepard pondered threateningly as she kissed Liara's throat.

Liara shivered. "Anything."

"Anything?" Shepard asked, the threat lingering in her voice as she trailed her lips down the center of Liara's chest.

"Anything," Liara repeated desperately in a breathed whisper.

"I wondered who was top," another voice interrupted.

The pair froze, the biotics that had started to surround them dissolving instantly. Shepard hid in the crook of Liara's neck and mock sobbed as she spoke, "Damn it, Aethyta." She sat up and released Liara, stepping down from the bay window's nook to sit on its edge. She combed her hair through her fingers, rested her forehead on her palm, elbow on knee, looking down. Liara sat up as well, averting her eyes from either of them, pulling up a strap that had fallen over her shoulder and blushed.

Aethyta laughed. "Athame's tits, you'd think I'd caught you pushing red sand. You're married. I know you fuck."

Shepard looked up and glared. "We _would _if—"

"Shepard!" Liara whispered, embarrassed.

"And for the record," Shepard ignored her. "We trade top and bottom pretty often."

"Shepard!" Liara scolded louder this time.

Aethyta grinned. "I'm so proud. Come on, Shepard. We need to talk."

Liara frowned. "Just Shepard?"

"Did I say Little Miss Steals Kills from Dad could come?" Aethyta glared. "Stay in your room."

Liara's eyes widened and she barely stifled her laughter though it came out in her voice. "Or what?"

Shepard groaned, but agreed to meet her downstairs in a minute. Liara leaned back in the nook, taking up the tea once more with a grin, wondering what Aethyta was up to.

Shepard tortured Liara a bit before leaving her in her old bedroom, commanding her to rest up. Liara sent a stasis for her in frustration of being denied once again, but Shepard closed the door and stepped aside in time. She dared to peek back in. "Rest!" She closed the door quickly again when Liara sent a singularity. From the outside she shouted again: "Rest!" She set up two spy drones outside Liara's room so she'd know if she left.

She jogged down the corridor, coming to the stairs. She trailed her fingers on the banister then jumped to slide on it and whooped as she glided down the five or so stories, she hadn't counted. Normally the N7 Captain of the _Normandy_, savoir of the galaxy, knew better, but Aethtya had greeted her and an unconscious Liara that way coming in the door and told Shepard she had to try it. Aethtya had bellowed, remembering the first time she'd done it and the look on Benezia's face. Shepard met what she imagined to be a similar look from a severe matriarch waiting at the foot of the stairs.

Shepard allowed the momentum to land her gracefully with a respectable distance from the matriarch. She nodded her head, stifling a grin until Aethtya came in clapping. "What'd I tell ya, Kid?" She threw an arm around Shepard. "Matriarch Aleena." Aethyta nodded to her, now in full matriarch get up herself.

Shepard's head snapped toward the matriarch she'd never met. "Wait. Matriarch _Aleena_?"

The first matriarch's stiff gaze broke and the two matriarch's burst out laughing. "Yes, Captain," Aleena held out her hand and Shepard clasped it.

"Wrex's Aleena?" She grinned.

"I never considered myself 'Wrex's', but yes. Aethyta and I go back a long ways. I was happy to assist with arranging the ritual for you and her daughter, Captain."

"Oh, this is too good," Shepard was grinning ear to ear. "He's coming."

Aleena's face fell. "What?"

"You didn't know?"

"I haven't seen him for centuries. We don't exactly keep tabs on each other." Then she grinned as well. "You're his battlemaster, right?" she took hold of Shepard's hands in a familiar way Shepard was unused to, even from an asari.

"Yes…sort of. I was." She shrugged.

Aleena squeezed Shepard's hands excitedly. "The hit on me died when that old volus sucked the last of his air in. We need another excuse to continue the fight, Shepard. Order him to take me down or at least honor the old contract."

Shepard looked at her bewildered and stepped back to cross her arms. "What the—You're half krogan arent' you? That's how you and Aethyta know each other? Your fathers were pals or something?"

Aethtya looked offended, a first in Shepard's book. "Her father was a drell, Shepard. And what? All krogan daughters know all other krogan daughters?"

"Did you just call me a racist?" Shepard grinned. "Come on! She was begging for a battle. That's a stereotype that's hard to get around." She winked at Aleena who laughed.

"You're lucky you're about to bond with my daughter, Shepard, or I'd—"

Shepard smiled and cut her off. "Speaking of, you're daughter nearly bloodraged on me up there. She's fine and knows it. How soon can the ritual start?"

"I just came in to tell you, Captain, that everything is ready when you are." Aleena smiled.

Shepard felt a knot in her stomach—a flit of nervousness she found difficult to comprehend. This was just sealing the deal, right? She was married to Liara for the Goddess's sake. Still…this was the asari bonding ritual. They'd be recognized bondmates and wives soon and her stomach flit again in anticipation and excitement. She'd been waiting for this and planning for what seemed like ages thanks to having to hide it from Liara. She had to fight bounding up the stairs to grab Liara by the hand and march her straight to the ritual. She won the fight, determined to stick to the plan.

"Great," she finally nodded. "We should be there shortly then. Aethyta, I'll leave it to you to make sure Aleena and Wrex wait to kill each other until _after _the ritual."

Aethyta turned on her sharply. "Now, Shepard. I'm Liara's father. I have to tell you—"

"Ah man, Aethyta, can't you threaten me later?"

"You hurt one eyelash on Liara—"

"I'm dying. I'm literally dying, Aethyta. You killed me. There. I'm dead. No more need for threats."

"You joke, Shepard, but this isn't just some ceremony. A part of Liara will forever be a part of you after the ritual. With you being a shorter lived species, a part of her will die much earlier than—"

She was cut off once again when Shepard enveloped her in a forceful embrace. Aethyta struggled in vain as Shepard held her and finally let her go, throwing her head back in a laugh. "Aethyta," she said as seriously as she could. "I'm the happiest woman in the galaxy because you helped bring Liara into this world. I'll treasure her well beyond my short lifetime and I'll protect her for as long as my soul exists. You have my word, my pledge, my solemn vow. I love her more than anything in existence." She stepped closer and whispered to the side of Aethyta's head so only she could hear. "If I'd had to choose that day (the day the Reapers fell) my death for Liara's life. I would have. But if I'd had choose between ending the Reapers and saving Liara?" She let the words hang chillingly. "No," she stepped back a little, a determined gaze fixed on her father-in-law. "I did. I called the _Normandy _for an evac and made Liara get the hell out of there, knowing it might cost us the time to beat the Reapers. When I ran for the beam, I didn't doubt for a second I would die, but I also knew that I would succeed and you know why?"

Aethyta was unresponsive, so Shepard continued, stepping closer again and spoke so only she could hear once more: "I went up there ready to kill the entire galaxy if it would save Liara. Even if she would hate me for it. Ready to hate myself for it. Lucky for the galaxy, following orders let me save her too. I didn't save everyone because I'm some fucking hero. I'm weak. I would have done anything for her, been anything for her: hero or devil. Paragon or renegade."

Shepard trembled slightly at her own words. She'd never allowed those thoughts to fully form in her mind, let alone speak them aloud to someone. Even having saved the galaxy, she hated herself, knowing they were true. Would Liara really bond herself to such a creature, a monster capable of such selfishness? Then it dawned on her that Liara knew what she'd not acknowledged herself until now. Anderson had guessed it: _"You were staring at what you were fighting for. It's no wonder you won." _She hadn't fought for the galaxy, even when she was going after the Collectors. Nor had she fought for her own survival. She'd fought for Liara's. And miracle upon miracle Liara didn't think less of her for it. A nearly audible click sounded as something else connected in Shepard's mind. Liara would have done the same. She would be the angel or devil Shepard needed her to be. She looked away though she didn't move otherwise, a little aghast at the realization. Hell, she had known that the geth might die and her heart had ached as her mind tortured itself with the sight of EDI's strangely fitting smile flashing across her vision as she pulled the trigger. She hadn't hesitated even still. It was the only way she _knew _Liara would be safe. Love could be so…terrifying. It could change you without you even realizing it.

Aethyta had remained motionless as Shepard told her all. She brought her arms up slowly and then forcefully encircled Shepard, holding her fast before she parted them, her arms straightened with her hands on Shepard's shoulders as she stared at her daughter-in-law in wonder. "Shepard…" She couldn't even think of an appropriate expletive despite knowing them all. "Call me 'Dad.'"

Shepard shook her head, incredulous at the response, knitting her brows. "Um…What?"

Aleena broke the mood with a laugh. "I don't know what that was, but it was fun to watch. Come on, Thyta. Let's go make sure the other matriarch's haven't keeled over, waiting for this to start."

Aethyta looked down, still stirred, but patted one of Shepard's shoulder and held her hand there, pausing before she followed Aleena, finally saying "Fuck," still in awe.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Shepard?" Liara stopped them on their walk along the beach. "What's wrong? You seem more than a little distracted this evening. I'm fine, I promise." She lifted Shepard's chin and met her wife's eyes, determined to convince her.

Shepard couldn't help the small smile. "I just finally realized today that I would quite literally do anything for you, Liara. I'm a little surprised you're with me, knowing that."

"Love," Liara breathed, bringing them closer together and kissing her wife's cheeks one at a time tenderly. "I…can't help it. And neither can you. It's just who we are together. Please tell me you can live with that." Liara held her close, terrified Shepard was coming to a realization that she couldn't accept of herself. She'd battled those demons when Shepard was dead, striking a deal with the devil—Cerberus—to bring her back.

"As long as you're here." Shepard breathed her in. "This wasn't exactly the mood I planned for this evening."

"Oh?" Liara leaned away slightly to meet her wife's gaze. "What did you have in mind?" She trailed her wife's spine gently with her index finger, up and down to relax Shepard.

"Bliss."

Liara smiled. "Easy." She brought Shepard's lips to hers and kissed her to distraction. Shepard held her tight, not as gently as earlier and Liara embraced it. She kissed her forehead to warn Shepard she was going to meld with her. _Love_. She didn't speak in or out of the meld any further. She didn't have to. Shepard showed her what she could from her conversation with Aethyta as Liara soothed her, easing her mind, letting her come to peace with who she was, what she was capable of.

Liara ended the meld eventually, kissing Shepard's forehead again. "I know you know this, but I have to say it aloud for you anyway. Even if we're monsters for loving each other as we do, the circumstance you torture yourself with—the hypothetical circumstance where you have to choose me or the galaxy?" She kissed Shepard's lips slowly before she continued. "It will never happen. I'm a part of this galaxy. You separate me from it in an attempt to battle the idea that as you fight enemy after enemy of the galaxy, you are fighting for me, for my very survival. I believe it's a very circumstantial, very specific coping mechanism unique to our situation."

"It's still messed up." Shepard smiled, having already gathered this argument from Liara's mind and having already told her as much (in a sense) in response. She kissed her again, letting her mind be selfish. Maybe Liara was right. It was probably all moot anyway. As ridiculous as the Catalyst's offered choices had been, one where the boy would have asked her to destroy the Reapers or destroy Liara seemed even more ridiculous. Still, she knew the choice she would have made. _Goddess_, Shepard thought and felt a pang of sympathy for Samara and her bondmate. She couldn't imagine what she would do for their daughters someday if this was what she felt for Liara.

To the brim with self-loathing for the evening, Shepard decided to change gears. She knocked on Liara's forehead gently with a small grin. "May I come in?"

Liara laughed, stealing her previous thoughts away instantly. The meld was sweeter this time as Shepard remembered the first time they'd visited this beach in mind only while she lay in the recompression chamber on Kahje. She'd realized at the time that this was where they would be bonded officially someday. Was today someday? She couldn't doubt it and she was elated.

"_My surprise?" Liara looked up at her in the meld and out. "You're thinking about it again…and you're….excited, nervous. What is it?" _

_Shepard felt Liara absorb her excitement, but ignore the nervousness. "Well…" Shepard smiled and kissed Liara's shoulder._

"Answer something for me first. No meld." Shepard stroked her cheek with the back of a hand tenderly as Liara ended the meld once again. "Why haven't we become official bondmates?"

Liara was stricken by the sudden question. "I supposed we would be someday if you…wanted it too. Perhaps when we wanted children…"

"So you're saying someday, it may be something that you want?"

"I suppose," Liara answered wearily, not wanting Shepard to misunderstand. "Shepard, we're married, which I assure you means just as much to me." She stopped them both to stroke Shepard's cheek in reassurance.

"I know, Love," Shepard smiled. "And I know it would take a lot of preparation we don't have time for right now, but if we could…"

"If we could, of course I would want it Shepard."

Shepard smiled warmly in triumph. "Anything you want, Liara, anything I can give, is yours." She sighed happily. "And I'm so happy I can give you this."

Liara's mind was flooded with Shepard's with no further warning. Liara staggered inwardly, not knowing how it was possible that Shepard had initiated a meld before she felt where the biotics were coming from as they rounded the corner of the beach and came to a gathering she hadn't expected. She felt a pulse of energy that could only be described as multiple and ancient and knew at once it was the martriarchy. It had to have taken weeks of planning to assemble enough of the matriarchs together, and she knew of course, from how long Shepard had been planning her 'surprise'—a word that seemed inadequate at this moment—that it _had _taken weeks. She felt her father, Jack, Miranda, Javik, and…Wrex?

"_Shepard, when did you...? How?"_

"_I had help, my love. Will you bond with me, my wife?" _

"_Shepard…" Liara stared at her. _The thought that she could respond with anything other than 'yes' would never, could never, occur to her. She was Shepard's already._ "I am yours. Every single part of me is yours in every way. I already am your bondmate Shepard." _

_Shepard felt Liara completely surrender herself and ask in return "Be mine?"_

"_Always. I already am your bondmate Liara." Shepard repeated, fully surrendering herself to Liara._

Shepard led them the rest of the way to the very spot on the beach they had visited once in mind. Their squad was waiting for them, all smiles. The matriarchs, standing in a circle that opened for Liara and Shepard were channeling the meld for the bonding ritual, their purpose being to maintain it and witness it.

Shepard and Liara's admittance and acceptance of each other witnessed by the matriarchy was the first part of the ritual. That so quickly given, they were at the part Shepard had been nervous for. They would join together in a true joining with the matriarchy bearing witness to this as well. Shepard had accused Aethyta of any number of things when she'd first told her about it until she'd done her own research and found it to be true. The asari didn't think of the joining as sex, per se, as Liara had once explained. It was two souls, minds, and yes, often bodies, becoming one. Some called it metaphysical; others spiritual. Shepard had long decided it didn't matter. It was her and Liara, one. She steeled herself in courage and felt Liara do the same.

They joined. It was strange at the start to be in the mental presence of so many others, but when Shepard lost herself in Liara and took Liara in return, little else took residence in their shared thoughts. Their breathing and heartbeats synced. They reveled in each other and sighed at the wholeness they felt. This being witnessed by the matriarchy, the ritual was furthered by the matriarchs this time with a pulse of biotics many there had never witnessed before. Shepard and Liara felt as if a part of themselves broke off. A piece of their souls, their consciousness, their nervous systems dissolved and reformed in the other, nestling itself there for eternity and they embraced it together. They gasped in unison in awe at the piece of the other that would forever more be theirs. Time, space, nor death could separate them any longer. They were bondmates.

The matriarchy's presence faded, but Shepard and Liara remained joined, intoxicated in their new, eternal connection. They held each other, unaware of time or circumstance. Their breathing and heartbeats had slowed in the calming bliss and one of them began to kiss the other again. Somewhere in the back of their shared consciousness, they knew there were others; they knew that they couldn't have each other fully, but it was a distant and faint corner of their minds that argued the point and it would have lost if like at their wedding, Garrus and Tali hadn't been there to stop them. They parted perhaps more reluctantly than they ever had before, that piece of one another calling to be reconnected with its original owner, but Liara eventually let the meld fade.

As her vision began to better take in reality once again, Shepard blinked and her gaze locked onto Liara's. A smile spread across her lips, matched by Liara's and she stepped forward, taking her in her arms once again. "I love you," she whispered, though it was unnecessary. The squad whooped and cheered, breaking the circle to come congratulate them, though their gaze remained locked.

A sharp, literally breathtaking slap hit Shepard's back and Wrex barked a laugh in congratulations, breaking their trance. He turned to Liara "looks like we're officially clan, Liara. You're krogan one way or the other."

Liara smiled at him as her father joined them. "It would seem so."

Aethyta punched Shepard's shoulder less gently than Shepard was expecting, but the sheen of Aethyta's eyes as she refused tears made Shepard smile warmly at her. "Ah, Kid. I'm so happy for you," Aethyta regarded Liara and in a rare show of affection, brought her in for a hug and kissed the top of Liara's crest. "Your mom would be too."

Liara's eyes widened for a second and Shepard saw a matched battle of wills between Liara's self and tears as she returned her father's embrace. "Thank you, Dad. I know. Love you." She smiled with an accusing glare when they parted. "How long have you known about this?"

Aethyta laughed. "Shepard told me just after you two got hitched that she also wanted a bonding ritual. Then when _you_ asked—"

"Wait, what?" Shepard looked from one to the other.

Aethyta smirked. "Yeah, she calls me up the other day, Shepard and asks if you two should be bonded. Had to steer her away so she wouldn't find out—that's when you came in and I played that recording of her saying "I'll fu—"

"Yes!" Liara interrupted. "We're all caught up now."

Aethtya smirked and looked up at Shepard, nodded in approval, holding her shoulder and squeezing it. "And Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"Two words: varen meat."

"Yep," Shepard chuckled. "Got it."

"Got it…" Aethyta made a motion with her index finger for her to continue with a grin.

"Got it…Dad?" Shepard struggled with it, but got it out.

Aethyta laughed. "Shit, that was awkward. You can call me 'Thyta, if you'd rather Shepard. I know you humans have a stick up your asses about weird gender issues."

"Well…we just…you know, _have_ gender. But no, it's more that I've never called anyone Dad. I called my own father 'Sir'. But I'll work on it," she smiled at her father-in-law. "Or maybe I'll call you 'Ma'am.'" Shepard wiggled her eyebrows at her in sarcasm. Aethyta's fists began to glow threateningly, but she left them when another matriarch called her.

Liara laced her arms around Shepard's waist, having been released from Tali's vice-like hug. The squad had quickly dissipated to lounging, swimming, or joining an impromptu biota ball game on the beach, their laughter making Shepard smile. With everyone taking care to entertain themselves, Liara purred into Shepard's ear. "I want you to myself, bondmate."

Shepard felt blood rush to her extremities, her hands tingling to touch Liara instantly and her head foggy with want. She turned in her arms and took her lips into hers. The only thing that stopped them was a loud roar. "ALEENA!" Wrex yelled after the matriarch as she flew off with her biotics, too fast for Wrex who lumbered after her. He tried sending his own biotics after her and even shot at her a few times, though with a lack of precision Shepard raised an eyebrow at. Apparently he was content to let her escape again.

"Guess I didn't need to make it an order," Shepard smirked.

"Make what an order?" Liara looked up at her puzzled then back at the spectacle.

"Tell ya later," Shepard chuckled as Tevos approached, apparently as unfazed as Shepard by the scene.

"Congratulations, Captain, Dr. T'Soni." Tevos nodded at them both.

"Thank you, Councilor. And thank you for being a witness," she gestured toward the headdress Tevos wore.

"My pleasure, Captain. I won't 'talk shop', as Anderson used to put it, on your bonding day, but when you have a chance, we should discuss Matriarch T'Cora while we are both on Thessia."

"Of course, Councilor." Shepard nodded.

"Good." Tevos smiled. "And congratulations again." She turned to Liara. "I knew your mother, Doctor. I have no doubt she would be happy for you on this day."

Liara smiled and nodded. Shepard rubbed her arms up and down in comfort and returned her wife's, now also her bondmate's, earlier tantalizing sentiment. "Shall we?"

Liara melted into her and nodded. The others seemed content to themselves, so they stole off without a word toward the Kodiak, Shepard starting the engines.

Kasumi saw them leaving and gave a flippant salute. Shepard winked.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Funny, there's nothing like looking at them from a new planet," Shepard gazed at the stars. They sat on the Kodiak's rooftop, their legs swung over the sides, parked on a secluded beach in their bathing suits. Shepard's hand lay on top of Liara's as they stared together. "But I guess you're used to this angle on the galaxy, having grown up here."

"Mmm" Liara hummed and leaned her head on Shepard's shoulder.

"Beautiful." Shepard whispered.

"They are." Liara agreed.

Shepard raised Liara's chin for their eyes to meet. "You," she corrected.

Liara gave her a small smile. "You as well, my love."

"Ready for round two, yet?" Shepard grinned.

"Shepard!" Liara laughed and pushed her a little, nearly knocking her off the Kodiak they had just christened inside before climbing up. She caught her, overcompensating and making them fall on their backs on the rooftop. They landed, turned their heads to look at one another and started laughing.

"So graceful, my love." Shepard teased Liara, bringing herself on top of her.

Liara rolled her eyes a little. "I blame you for that one."

Shepard leaned over to kiss her, hovering just over her lips. "Since I was your first and your only, I know you've never made love under the stars. Me either. I'd like to rectify that now," she kissed Liara's neck.

"Technically, your cabin is under the stars," Liara breathed heavily.

"Doesn't count," Shepard grazed her lips across a collar bone and kissed the apex of a shoulder.

Liara's mind entrenched itself in Shepard without warning. Shepard grinned and welcomed her, kissing her without reserve. She rocked against Liara before releasing her from her straddled hold and lay beside her. She caressed the blue skin above muscle on Liara's abdomen and didn't have to answer the unspoken question, the plea. This time she would let Liara follow her passions. There was no bittersweet appeal, no part of Liara that wanted it so that she would have a part of Shepard forever. As bondmates, she had that now. This was out of pure, all-consuming love and Shepard responded to it the only way she knew how. She kissed Liara with all the love she held for her. She lowered her hand that had rested on Liara's abdomen and gently trailed for her center, kissing her fervently and encouragingly. She hadn't realized how much she wanted this too.

"_Goddess! Shepard!" _ Liara reveled in Shepard's embrace and want. She'd wanted this for so many reasons. They'd fought it until now—those reasons forgotten. Liara tensed under Shepard's touch, the rhythm excruciatingly blissful.

_Shh. Not yet. _Shepard slowed down, trying to keep Liara just on the edge.

_Shepard, don't stop._ The urgency, the need encouraged Shepard to quicken her pace once again and Shepard complied, content knowing she wouldn't stop even after Liara climaxed. That stray thought was enough for Liara to fall over the edge and Shepard made well on her promise. She didn't stop. She couldn't stop. What had begun in a sort of cycle of waves between them came crashing down at once. They no longer fed off of one another, but became one another. Their passion became euphoria in the deepest and truest sense. Their bodies clung to each other desperately, but it was their very essence that demanded they remain one.

When it began, it wasn't how Shepard had imagined it would be. It wasn't Liara simply taking from her or Shepard giving. A single mind and spirit began to mold into a physical form. As one, they gave it shape and life. None of the physical senses could explain what they experienced. There was warmth, there was brightness, and there was beauty of every kind. Time stopped existing for them as their shared selves created another. As one, they marveled at it, their breathing stopped in awe and the only sound they observed was their shared heartbeat.

Hours or minutes later, Shepard looked up at Liara's once more blue eyes. When they locked gazes, Shepard placed a tender kiss on Liara's stomach hovering there with a smile before letting her head rest and she drifted into sleep.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"So how different is this for asari, Doc?"

"Liara hasn't told you—no, better yet, Captain—you didn't bother doing a bit of research before you impregnated your nonhuman wife?"

"Uh…I mean I know the basics, but…"

Liara smiled at Shepard and kissed her cheek. Shepard reached for her lips with hers and was lost, taking Liara with her.

"Chm," Chakwas gave a slight cough and Liara pushed Shepard away slightly, barely able.

"I'll explain everything to her, Karin. Are the preliminary tests fine?"

"Yes, everything looks exactly as we'd expect. Your biotic levels are already increasing."

"What was that?" Shepard emerged from Liara's neck with a puzzled look.

Liara turned to face her, smiling again when Shepard seemed to lose her train of thought so soon after asking the question. She wasn't sure if it was the bonding or last night that had made Shepard even more…insatiable.

Before she lost her patient as well as her bondmate to each other again, Karin interrupted. "Unlike human females who generally are drained of their energy and bodily resources during pregnancy, asari physiology evolved to better strengthen the mother while she is carrying a child. Makes much more sense, in a lot of ways. For one, the mother is better capable of protecting herself and vis à vis her child. Without a 'male' in the species, sexual selection ventured for the mother to take care of herself as well as the baby, it seems."

"So Liara's going to be…Super Liara for a while?" Shepard gave the doctor a puzzled look though a giddy grin lay behind it.

"In some respects, Captain." The doctor couldn't help a chuckle.

Shepard's eyes grew a little wider than normal as she met Liara's. "Uh oh."

Liara grinned at that. She raised a cocky eyebrow. "Yes, we'll have to have a rematch soon, Shepard."

Shepard watched Liara's lips move and bit her own, entranced. She leaned forward into her neck again, breathing her in. "Wow, you were addictive before, but now…"

Karin pulled up a hand to her mouth, studying the pair. "Yes, I've read studies that suggest pregnant asari produce pheromones at higher levels than they normally do."

"I'd bet my life on it," Shepard kissed Liara's shoulder a little too sensually.

"Out—the pair of you. The med bay's no place for that. You have two perfectly large quarters, though I would think the Captain of this ship had duties to look to."

Shepard grinned up at her. "Nah. Garrus's got the guns. Tali's got the engines. EDI's got everything else. Vega's on armor and handgun duty…aside from a few reports, I'm…" she breathed Liara in again, "free. Got a meeting with Tevos sometime, but that can…wait."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Some of us _do _have work, Captain. Liara, I've never monitored an asari pregnancy throughout its course. I'll want to make close observations for my own purposes, if you don't mind."

"I'll be interested in your notes, Karin."

"Means you'll get to see me even more often, Doc," Shepard grinned at Karin.

"_You_ needn't be present, Captain. Although," she paused as Shepard took possessive hold of Liara's shoulders, "your reaction to Liara's pheromones is…quite interesting. You seem worse than ever."

"No cure needed, Doc. Alright, let's get out of her hair, Liara."

"You just want to go smell me in one of our rooms," Liara teased.

"Smell…and—"

"Don't want to know, Captain!" Karin stopped her with a raised palm. "Out, out!"

They obeyed. Shepard took hold of Liara's wrist and bounded for the other side of the crew deck. She flipped on the scrambler when they got inside the office and told Glyph to go into hibernation mode. She turned to Liara, scanning her entire visage hungrily. Liara nodded just as eagerly and Shepard dove for a kiss. She wrapped her fingers around the back of Liara's neck while the other hand took Liara's hip. She parted them briefly to pick Liara up, resting her on her hips and walking them to the bed in the back of the room. "Do you know how sexy you are?" she breathed heavily.

Liara smiled on her lips as Shepard laid her down, but her lips were taken again by Shepard's before she could answer. They made their way further up the bed, Shepard crawling over Liara as Liara crab walked back, neither willing to part lips. Shepard began undressing Liara, her fingers working dexterously so that Liara's chest lay bare before her in a breath. She reached down, cupping a breast before bending down to it, taking it into her mouth, trailing her tongue to the point.

"Goddess, Shepard." Liara breathed. "Come back here," she cupped Shepard's jaw with both hands and brought her up again for a kiss. Shepard left her hand in her mouth's stead and Liara matched her with her own hand on one of Shepard's breasts, gently squeezing as the other travelled to the small of Shepard's back and pressed down. Shepard obeyed the touch, pressing against Liara and groaning. Biotic pulses surrounded them and Shepard marveled as always at the at once warmth and cold that accompanied the swirling, tingling sensations. She kissed Liara's forehead, a silent beg for the meld, and was rewarded instantly.

Liara grew dizzy experiencing Shepard's heightened arousal for herself now. They grew more desperate and Liara frowned at Shepard's inaccessibility. A surge of biotics remedied the situation, the rip of fabric sounding in Shepard's ear, making her smile on Liara's lips. Their bodies finally making contact, they sighed happily together and Shepard's haze became a thick fog. Liara nearly lost herself in it, but grasped onto what she thought was once herself, concentrating on the feel of Shepard's hair and the feeling of her own fingers running through it. Shepard went to work on Liara's trousers, leaning up to rip them off with little restraint. She hitched Liara's legs on top of her shoulders, trailing her tongue on an inner thigh, reveling in the pleasure she felt Liara experiencing from it. Reaching the top, she licked the space between Liara's thigh and azure, moaning at the scent of her center so near and the slight quiver of Liara's legs.

Liara's breath was more of a pant as Shepard trailed her lips to her azure. She felt her eyes roll back in ecstasy when her tongue met her core. Shepard's hands reached up to massage Liara's breasts, sliding down her waist, finding their way underneath Liara's back to lift her slightly as her mouth worked Liara to the edge. Liara deepened the meld, arching into Shepard's mouth, intoxicated by Shepard's want and need for more. Shepard's high pitched moans against her made her nearly collapse in pleasure and she accentuated them with her own gentle pleas in the form of her bondmate's name in and out of the meld _"Shepard!"_ Shepard pressed deeper into her, convinced she'd never have enough, caressing Liara's thighs on her shoulders. Liara's tensed muscles suddenly collapsed as she gave in to their shared pleasure. It was all Shepard could do to continue, experiencing everything through Liara in unison. The waves became shallower and at last Shepard lay Liara's legs back down on the bed, resting her head on Liara's thigh. Liara tugged on her shoulder, silently calling Shepard to her. Shepard crawled her way up, letting her weight sink onto Liara in exhaustion, knowing it was what Liara wanted. She rested in the crook of Liara's neck, a hand cradling Liara's face that travelled and began stroking Liara's crest.

Shepard's omni-tool broke their content silence. Tevos was calling. It took everything in her power to stand up and open the recorded message waiting. Unsurprisingly, Tevos wanted to meet before she left Thessia for the _Destiny Ascension_. Shepard groaned and opened a drawer of Liara's she kept some blues in, dressing.

Liara groaned as well, understanding that Shepard wasn't coming back to bed. She reached for her clothes and began dressing as well.

Shepard sighed. "I suppose it's back to the grind."

"The opposite, I'd say," Liara chuckled.

Shepard matched her chuckle. "Well…" she closed the gap between them, still buttoning her epaulets. "Later, then."

"Always later," Liara sighed. "I'm starting to seriously consider Jack's suggestion of piracy."

"Ha!" Shepard laughed. "Well, you wouldn't be the first." She finished with her blues. "I look ok?"

"You look like you've just ravished me, Shepard." Liara laughed at her bondmate's hair before reaching for a brush, turning Shepard away and helping her with it.

Shepard melted a little. "Well..."

"Yes, _well_, Tevos needn't know," Liara's mirth was audible.

Shepard matched it. "You think she has anyone? I saw a particularly interesting exchange between her and Aria on the Citadel during the war."

Liara smirked. "Do you want your wife's and bondmate's answer, or the Shadow Broker's?"

"I'd like to keep the mystery alive on that one, so wife slash bondmate, please."

"Then…you are…perceptive."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "So much for the mystery." She turned to face Liara, stopping the brush. "How long has that been going on?"

"Who knows, Shepard." Liara pondered. "As long as I've had my resources, but they've known each other for centuries. Still, nothing suggests there's anything permanent there. They both have other dalliances. Hardly surprising with Aria. Tevos is discreet, but she enjoys Sha'ira's company quite often."

"So? That doesn't have to be sex." Shepard frowned.

Liara gave her a pitiful smile. "Sometimes you are naïve, my love. Not everyone has your willpower. She would have seduced a weaker mind than yours that day you visited her for the final time."

"The nerve," Shepard shook her head, smirking at Liara. "I was already taken with you. No way I was going to let another asari have me." She wrapped her arms around Liara. "Tevos is waiting. I should go."

Liara chuckled at her bondmate's catchphrase. "Ok. Is Samara joining you?"

"Yeah, she's waiting too."

"Should I join you?" Liara pecked Shepard's neck.

"If you'd like. Should be a short one. Tevos has to jump and she wants to speak with the matriarch with mine and Samara's presence. Don't blame her. Lady has some powerful biotics."

"I'll come too." Liara narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't it supposed to be me who gets overprotective with a pregnant bondmate?" Shepard smirked. "But fine. It won't hurt to have Super Liara along."

Liara flicked her wrist to gently chide her wife with a swat when the office door swooshed open.

"Do asari not knock?" Shepard questioned Liara as Aethyta bounded for them, thinking of the position they had been in not a minute ago.

"I got your high priority message, Liara. What is it?"

Liara smiled at her father's assumption that it meant trouble. "Everything's fine, Dad. Well…perfect, really." She looked at Shepard entranced.

"So…"Aethyta tapped a foot. "What's up then?"

Shepard took Liara's hand, squeezing it in encouragement.

Liara parted her gaze from Shepard's to smile at her father. "I'm pregnant."

Aethyta's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. She looked from Shepard to Liara, back and forth then grinned. "Well that didn't take long."

Shepard chuckled. "You'd be surprised. We've been fighting it for a while."

"Don't see why," Aethyta mused. "Liara will be better equipped than ever to fight the Board and it's not like they pop out overnight. You've got quite the wait."

"How long will it be?" Shepard asked Liara.

"Twenty standard months, Shepard."

"Woah!" Shepard staggered a little. "I could have two in that time!"

Liara chuckled and swatted her again. "You're a short lived species, love. Of course you breed faster."

"Think of any names yet?" Aethyta asked. "Aethyta has a nice ring to it, just saying."

They laughed. Shepard shook her head. "Apparently we have plenty of time to discuss it. We'll take your suggestion under advisement."

"Shit, Kid, you've been hanging out with Tevos too much. Just say 'no' and get it over with. Speaking of, I've gotta go meet with the old broad."

"Us too." Liara nodded. "Well…Shepard, too, but…"

Aethyta grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Then let's go. We'll take my shuttle. Hell of a lot more comfortable than that Kodiak from the looks of it."

"Fine," Shepard nodded and gestured for them to leave.

"Oh and Shepard," Aethyta paused before they exited to the crewdeck. "I think a human tradition is called for," she held up her hand in the air. Shepard gave her a high five. Liara looked at her puzzled.

"She's congratulating me for 'knocking you up' as we humans say."

Liara rolled her eyes. "You two. Come on. Tevos _is_ fairly important. We should not keep her waiting."


	15. Lost and Found

_Disclaimer:__ I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property.  
__Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

___A/N: Hmmm...-That's my sentiment on this chapter. _

___Thank you so much for reading! Love love hearing from you and am ridiculously grateful for the feedback!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Lost and Found

"Look, I'm just saying, you'll never know. Not _really_." Joker pressed.

"Jokerrrr," Shepard warned.

"Come on! You know I'm right. EDI could have you wrapped around her little metal finger with you in that system and you'd never know."

"My processing is not optimized for evil overlording, Jeff." EDI calmly interjected.

"Said the AI in her own system for all we know," Joker muttered.

"You weren't even there when EDI used it. Why would you be trapped?" Shepard sat to his left in the cockpit.

"Maybe she trapped us all as soon as she got her new body." Jeff shrugged. "The whole evil blue babe thing was alllll in your head, Captain. How'd that go anyway? What'd Tevos get out of her?"

Shepard shook her head. "Not much. She told us, more or less, they'd known about Feron the whole time, which makes me think they have drell and krogan Board Members we don't know about. We'll have to backtrack a little on some things."

"Or it was alllll in your mind, Cap'n." Joker gestured his head toward EDI in mock caution.

Shepard pretended to humor him and thought for a second then rocked her head lazily in EDI's direction. "EDI? Are you holding us captive in your system?"

"No, Shepard."

"Right. 'Cause she'll just tell you." Jeff said sardonically.

"You have a funny way of showing you want to get laid, Moreau." Shepard cocked a brow.

"Ha!" EDI emitted the sound dryly and looked over to her past Joker with EDI's version of a grin.

"See what you did, Joker?" Shepard laughed. "The system was the perfect chance for you to experience your favorite sexbot galactic hero of a diva sans the danger of breaking that brittle pelvis of yours and now…" She stood and made her way back to the CIC, hearing EDI practice a chuckle as Joker groaned "Ah, Fuuu—"

A corner of Shepard's lips turned up at that and she shook her head as her pace sped up. She had a singular destination in mind now that it was 0500 hours finally.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Breathe, Captain." Quoyle scolded her on the shuttle bay's sparring mat. They held a daily practice in the morning or the late evening, whichever Shepard's missions or duties (wifely or not) would allow.

"Easy, for, you, to, say," she panted, her hands on her knees after they'd practiced a sparring combination without the aid of her stim capacitors or omni-goggles. Her adrenaline raged through her veins. She breathed as deeply as she could as it faded.

Her eyes flashed up again as Quoyle attacked without warning and she felt her adrenaline kick in again. He punched toward her jaw. She blocked with a hand that snaked to grab the back of his neck. Her elbow flew toward him. He rolled to the side so that her forearm met her other hand instead of his cheekbone. They threw a dozen more punches before he grabbed one of hers, bringing himself close so that he could flip her. She used the momentum to roll and stand up. When she looked back he was gone.

She remained still… listening and waiting. Somehow she sensed something to her left and looked up in that direction to see him descending on her with his biotics. She tucked and rolled, narrowly dodging the attack. He landed in what she called a dragon stance with one arm still in the air and the other deftly on the floor where she would have been.

He looked up at her and smiled derisively. "Better."

She cocked her head in puzzlement when he reached for something, then her eyes widened a little in dread, but her bewildered grin told him the sword was welcome. Reaching her, he swung the sword where her head had been but her adrenaline was finally in full swing. She ducked and brought a leg up to kick his ribs at the same time, earning a pause. He swung again, but she was already moving with a back hook kick and smiled when it landed square on his jaw and he fell to the floor from the force. He kip upped and ran for her, moving at a speed she could barely see. She anticipated his next move, however and as he swung for her mid-section this time, she jumped over it, landing a punch to the same spot on his jaw she had kicked and he staggered back, looking back at her with amusement as he wiped a small dab of blood off his face.

He butterfly kicked, closing the gap between them in less than a second, twirled the sword beneath him to keep Shepard at a distance, and his second leg caught on her chest. She braced and let herself be pushed back by it. He swung the sword again for her neck but it was stopped by a blue glow. They both looked at it puzzled before Shepard spotted Liara by the armor station.

"I, I apologize!" Liara stammered. "It was reflex. I only meant to—I apologize."

Shepard smiled and patted Quoyle's shoulder. "Thanks. We'll pick it up tomorrow morning if we can." It had been an hour already anyway and she had other 'captainy' things to do as she put it.

"Of course, Captain. But first—have you thought about using a more versatile melee weapon in combat? Something more like a cutlass or a katana? There's a reason Cerberus phantoms were so effective during the war."

"Yeah, stealth combined with agility, but I'm more of the have-the-squad -tear-down-the-enemy's-shields-then gun-'em-down kind of girl."

"No." Quoyle shook his head. "I've seen videos of your firefights from EDI. You use your omni-blade plenty."

"That's because it's right there. I can make quick work of an enemy that's close by with a flick of the wrist and," she winked at Liara who was keeping a respectful distance until they finished, "a little bloodrage."

"I get it, Captain, I do, but the omni-blade is a one, two move tops sort of melee. Don't you think Tali could make you something with a little more agility to match what you've been learning?"

Shepard grinned. "Hell, yeah. She can do anything."

"Good," Quoyle nodded happily. "I'll ask her to start looking into it for you and help her with the design. Then we'll begin practice with it."

"Fantastic, _Sere_. Can't wait." She nodded in respect.

He bowed his head slightly, ending the lesson. "_Tu-fira_."

Shepard paused as she moved away. "_Tu-fira?_"

Quoyle's smirked. "It means 'lost in another'." He gestured his chin toward Liara who was still waiting patiently, busying herself with a few pistol mods now.

Shepard looked in Liara's direction and beamed then looked back at Quoyle with a shrug. "Guilty."

She nodded again before trotting over to Liara. "Hey, Beautiful." Shepard stroked her shoulder. Her eyes, dilated from the sparring session and her senses altogether more alert, she immediately took in Liara's scent and sight and nearly crumbled, but she was determined to let Liara be the one to make the next move.

Liara didn't disappoint, though in her own way that Shepard found absolutely enthralling. She looked away, rather shyly. "I'm sorry, Shepard. I didn't mean to interrupt. Javik and I finished and when I realized you were still practicing I thought I'd finally come down to observe. I don't know what came over me." She braced her forehead with a hand and put the other on her hip, agitated with herself. "I know you would have been fine."

Shepard laughed. "Don't worry about it. It was good training—neither one of us saw it coming. So, you're done with your work, then?" She hinted.

"Yes," Liara looked up at her smiling sweetly. "I was wondering…" she paused as her eyes met Shepard's and she felt her cheeks flush.

Shepard's eyes scanned her and she raised a hand to caress a cheek, loving the slight lilac now there.

"I was wondering," Liara repeated. "If you'd like to..."

Shepard brought her close, unable to help herself any longer. "Anything," she whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on Liara's cheek. "What is it?"

Liara smiled as Shepard held her close and she spoke over Shepard's shoulder. "I was wondering if I could kidnap you tonight when we arrive on Palaven."

Shepard blinked her eyes rapidly in surprised amusement. She matched Liara's playfulness. "Where will you be absconding with me?"

Liara pulled away slightly and smiled at her deviously. "That would be telling."

Shepard narrowed her eyes, but a corner of her lip turned up. "Ok, Mrs. Shadow Broker. I'll let you kidnap me on one condition."

Liara stood straight, becoming the business-minded broker. "Which is?"

Shepard scooped her arms underneath Liara's to pull her close and kissed her with all the fervor she'd been letting build up. Liara took Shepard's hair between her fingers and pulled Shepard close as she grasped the strands. She couldn't count the number of times Shepard had kissed her now, but she knew it wasn't nearly enough. She parted them reluctantly for a breath and to ask, "Your condition?"

"What?" Shepard breathed, her thoughts muddled.

"You said I could kidnap you on one condition."

Shepard smirked. "This." She leaned in for another kiss and Liara smiled on her lips as they parted.

"I'm very flexible if those are the sorts of concessions I have to make, Captain." Liara smiled softly as she pinned their hips together.

"Then I think we're in business, Doctor," Shepard purred. "Shall we take a shower in the meantime?" Shepard breathed her in and trembled slightly.

Liara breathed Shepard in as well, nibbling on Shepard's ear before answering. "Yes, please."

Shepard chuckled and stepped away, taking one of Liara's hands in her own, leading her to the lift. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Where are you taking me?" Shepard asked as Liara sat in the driver's seat of the Kodiak.

Liara smiled as Shepard stood behind her, palms on her shoulders. "You'll see, my love."

Shepard leaned over to kiss Liara's crest then took one of the tips of her crest into her mouth and twirled her tongue around it. The Kodiak jolted as Liara lost control. "Shepard!" Liara shook her head to focus and free herself from her. "Sit."

Shepard obeyed, sitting next to Liara with a wicked smile. She rested her hand on Liara's thigh and saw Liara laboriously control an exhale, steeling herself to remain focused. Shepard grinned and let her hand travel between Liara's legs. Liara swatted the hand away, glancing at Shepard for a second with a silent reprimand. Shepard responded by leaning over to kiss her neck, letting her palm caress Liara's flat stomach before snaking around her waist, lifting her shirt to gain access underneath. She let her hand trail up, enjoying the feel of Liara's bra and the weight it held.

Liara powered down the engines and they landed. Shepard looked up and saw they were basically in the middle of nowhere. "Liara?"

Liara pulled Shepard to straddle her. "I didn't say stop, but I thought I should pull over before I kill myself and my family because you are torturing me midflight."

Shepard laughed and continued her work.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Ok, now I'm confused. I thought we were actually going somewhere." Shepard looked around a Palaven wasteland after they had landed once more after an hour of driving that had turned into two.

"We are," Liara smiled knowingly. "Follow me," she began walking in a seemingly pointless direction and Shepard stared after her before she jogged to catch up.

"Anywhere," Shepard took Liara's hand.

Liara smiled at her then fixed her gaze in the direction they were walking. They came to a sizeable canyon and began a descent. Shepard, distracted by Liara in front of her, tripped a few times. Liara looked back in concern the first few times, but became amused when it continued. "You should watch where you're going, Shepard. Less of a tripping hazard."

Shepard stopping her by taking her forearm gently. When Liara didn't protest, she kissed her, completely lost to all else. She heard Liara's heavy breathing, smelled her intoxicating scent, tasted her sweetness, concentrating on the pull of their lips, and finally opened her eyes as they parted to pour love into Liara's gorgeous blue ones, taking her in entirely.

"Goddess, Shepard." Liara breathed and pulled her in again, brushing Shepard's hair between her fingers. She parted them abruptly, making Shepard frown. Liara smiled and pecked her lips softly to appease her. "You're insatiable. We won't be there before morning at this rate."

Shepard gave a small smile as she leaned into her, fully and unapologetically agreeing she couldn't get enough of Liara. "How much further is it, whatever it is?"

"That depends on you, Shepard." Liara teased as she patted Shepard's backside. "Not too long if you can control yourself."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. "Sounds like a challenge."

"If need be," Liara shrugged—a clear challenge if Shepard ever heard one.

"Fine." Shepard shrugged in return, stepping back. "I'll just play happy little thoughts in my head and you won't get any of the benefit."

Liara stepped into Shepard without touching her. She grinned when Shepard's breath hitched at their mere proximity. "Hold those thoughts safe for me. I'm sure I'll want them later," she purred in Shepard's ear.

It was all the spectre could do to not envelop her in her arms immediately. She closed her eyes and let them roll back for a second before shaking her head and stepping back, wide-eyed in an attempt to remain sober. She gave an accusatory glare to her wife and bondmate. "You don't play fair."

Liara raised a brow and smirked. "Do you?" She turned, walking away, and waved Shepard forward with a lazy back and forth of her wrist near her shoulder.

Shepard pursed her lips, trying not to watch too attentively, but failing. Liara was too…She clenched her fists, beating them against her hips as she walked to keep her hands occupied and distracted. _Agh!_

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Liara stepped into a small depression in the canyon wall that opened up to a cave. Shepard guessed they were near their destination. Liara flared her biotics for them when it became too dark to see. Shepard was glancing around them, wary of any situation without her assault rifle, though she had her pistol on her back. She wouldn't go anywhere without it after the surprise attack on the Citadel with Joker. She bumped into Liara who had stopped. "Ooomph! Sorry."

Liara merely chuckled through her nose as she waved her omni-tool at a wall in the cave. To Shepard's amazement it receded and opened up to an at once ancient-looking and highly advanced room with Prothean artifacts everywhere. Her eyes widened. "Wow…" She looked around and above her, amazed at the amount. "This looks like some sort of Prothean treasure trove."

Liara smiled at her. "It is. No one believed me when I found evidence in my doctoral research that pointed to Palaven. They believed the turians had found all the Prothean artifacts that were here. It took a long time, but with my mother's reluctant, diplomatic help I finally found this place. It was my first discovery."

Shepard smiled at her in return, happy Liara wanted to share this with her. "Why isn't it all in a museum somewhere or being studied?"

"The pieces that held technologically advancing potential or held significant information about Prothean culture are, but these items are mostly trinkets that likely held sentimental value. Prothean technology was already set up to preserve them and still is. With Javik, we now know that objects can retain 'memories' of sorts for Protheans. My new hypothesis for this room is that it is-how did you put it? A 'treasure trove'?"

Shepard nodded.

"A treasure trove," Liara continued, "of memories."

"So will you have Javik 'read' them?"

"Eventually, if he agrees." Liara smiled softly, her eyes passing over one object after another in quiet admiration.

"Eventually?"

"I think I want to let them sit here awhile longer. They were special to the people that put them here. Enough for them to hide them in the final days before the Reapers came for their cycle. From the sheer amount, I wonder if this isn't a sort of memory time capsule that they all hoped to come back to…Javik will be able to tell me, but right now…" she sighed happily. "They still hold that mystery for me. My first mystery."

Shepard walked over to her, lacing her arms around her waist. Liara leaned back into her, still staring at the objects as Shepard began kissing the nape of her neck. Her chin tilted up involuntarily at the touch and she let out a soft moan.

"Careful," She could hear the smile in Shepard's voice. "You'll get more if you keep it up." Shepard let her lips trail Liara's neck and shoulder and Liara moaned softly again. She turned in Shepard's arms, reaching for and cupping a breast, earning a satisfied moan from Shepard in return as they kissed.

Liara stopped them. "Unless you want Javik to eventually read us—"

Shepard cut her off with her lips. "Don't care," she breathed. "You can't kidnap me and not expect me to suffer a little Stockholm Syndrome."

Liara parted from her and tilted her head in confusion.

Shepard smiled and answered the unasked question. "Basically, it's the psychological phenomenon where a hostage develops positive feelings—friendly, sympathetic, even romantic—toward the hostage taker. Sometimes it's called 'capture-bonding'." She grinned on Liara's lips before pulling Liara's lower lip between hers.

Liara returned her grin on Shepard's lips. "Well, if it's called 'capture-bonding' and it's a syndrome…we hardly have a choice." Liara lifted Shepard with her biotics to sit on an ancient crate, pulling Shepard's legs around her waist and caressing her up her thighs. She reached Shepard's waist and hovered there, savoring it.

Shepard leaned back on her hands, her head tilting back, letting herself enjoy Liara's touch as it wandered up her sides to her breasts, breathing a relaxed and content sigh. There was nothing like this, nothing like Liara's undivided attention. She felt Liara lean in and let her neck roll to the side for Liara to have better access. The light touch of Liara's lips as they travelled along her neck gave her goosebumps and she shivered involuntarily.

Liara stood straight again, her hands travelling along Shepard's hourglass. "Mmph," Liara let out a satisfied sound. She bit her lip and shook her head a little in disbelief. "All mine."

Shepard raised her head. Finding Liara's gaze, she smiled. "All yours."

Liara's biotics flared at her words more than usual. Shepard's eyes widened in surprise for a second before her smile returned as she remembered Liara's biotic levels were increasing. Liara looked around herself at the enthusiastic glow and blushed. That was all Shepard could take. "Liara," she breathed in want. Her bondmate returned her gaze. "Love, please." Shepard tugged her closer with her legs. She took her weight off her hands, sitting up straight as she took Liara's form in her hands in return. "I'm yours. So take me."

Liara let her neck roll slightly to enjoy Shepard's reciprocating indulgence. Shepard trailed kisses along Liara's jaw, letting it guide her to her lips. Liara returned her kiss, dominating it before long and she smiled inwardly that she was the only one that Shepard had ever, would ever, surrender to.

She pushed Shepard back with an index finger and Shepard laid down for her. Liara gazed at her, scanning her form for a second before deciding what to do with her. She smiled at her decision and flung a stasis to hold Shepard's wrists together above her head. Shepard smirked at her before dropping her head down, closing her eyes, and wiggling a little to become cozy. Liara was in a savoring, indulgent mood and Shepard knew she wouldn't be allowed to do anything but enjoy it.

She felt Liara undo her belt's clasp and bury her fingers beneath her battle blues top, caressing Shepard's stomach and waist. Liara unclasped Shepard's epaulets and unfolded the shirt to reveal Shepard in an N7 tank. Not bothering to use her biotics, she tugged the fabric apart at the neckline. Shepard kept her eyes closed, but arched a brow and a corner of her lip turned up in amusement. Liara reached beneath Shepard's back, bringing her lips to Shepard's stomach as she trailed her fingers up to raise Shepard's sports bra. She couldn't help smiling as Shepard moaned and her firm stomach hitched at every touch. She let her tongue trail to her waist just above her hip and gave it a small bite. She raised herself to unzip Shepard's trousers slowly.

"Shepard!" Garrus's voice interrupted from Shepard's omni-tool as it lit up.

Shepard cursed before she barked toward the radio. "What, Garrus? This better be fucking g—"

"Shepard, it's EDI, the _Normandy_. Something's wrong. We're—"

"Garrus!" Shepard shouted into the radio. "Garrus? Come in."

There was silence.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Fuck!" Shepard kicked at the dirt. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She just left, Captain," a nervous turian repeated. "We thought you were on board. We didn't clear the _Normandy_ for take-off, but she was gone before we could send a dispatch. It being the _Normandy_, we didn't want to fire—"

"Are you fucking insane?" Shepard glared at him incredulously and stepped toward him threateningly. "No shit, you don't shoot at the _Normandy_. Aside from her being interlaced with an AI that's saved me more times than I can count, she harbors some of the most important people in the galaxy!"

"Including your Tertiarch," Liara interposed calmly. "Soldier, please ask Primarch Victus to meet with us immediately." The young turian looked unsure. "He owes Captain Shepard a favor or two," Liara narrowed her eyes dangerously and the turian turned immediately to radio for the primarch's presence.

"Fuck!" Shepard yelled again. She was shaking her head back and forth as she paced. "They've got my people, my ship, my armor, my guns. Whoever did this…" her eyes became a fury of fire. "They will rue the day." Shepard spoke with such fervor, the words which would have been cliché from any other came across as genuine as perhaps anyone who'd ever uttered those syllables. They would rue the day.

"Yes," Liara nodded. Her eyes were just as frightening. "They will."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"What do you mean you can't do anything?" Garrus asked Tali exasperatedly.

"Garrus," Tali sighed, frustrated. "We're in the system. Nothing I do makes any difference in reality. We have no idea what is going on. Al is…unconscious, or perhaps worse and with EDI the one who has been hacked, and with Liara not here to meld our way out there's nothing we can do!"

Garrus's mandibled jaw twitched angrily, not at Tali, but at himself. Vega was technically Shepard's XO under Alliance authority, but she always treated him as her second in command. He knew Shepard had chosen him as her unofficial XO because she believed he would never let something like this happen. He looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed, but just before they'd jumped he'd caught the galaxy map swirling as if Shepard were in front of it, selecting a destination. He'd radioed Shepard just in time before the galaxy reset itself as if nothing had happened.

He hoped Shepard had heard his last transmission. Her silence on the other end wasn't comforting. They couldn't absolutely depend on her figuring any of this out until she returned to the temporary docks outside the Primary Capital. No, that wasn't true. Even with…whatever Shepard had been doing with Liara, she would have been disturbed by his silence as well. She'd go to the docks and—

"Tali," Garrus turned to her. "Is there _nothing_ we can do? Anything? Can we help Shepard find us somehow?"

"Liara's resources are aboard the _Normandy_, but she always has Glyph," Tali mused. "I bet she'll be able to track us. That's not the problem. The problem is that in the meantime, whoever did this is probably leading them into a trap."

"Can you…repair Al, maybe?" Garrus was spitballing internally and that thought managed to be the one to escape.

Tali tilted her head slightly, thinking. "It can't hurt to try. You alert the others about what is going on. I didn't even know we'd entered the system until the drive core readings started repeating and you came down to find me. I'll visit EDI and Al and see what I can do. They're both inoperational, but Shepard mentioned something about how the reality in the system can be bent in her codex she provided after Rannoch."

Garrus kicked himself internally again. He usually depended on Shepard filling him in on most things rather than reading through the lengthy reports. To his credit, from what Shepard had told him, he'd already deduced this information anyway. "Ok, I'll round everyone up. Unless you make any real progress, meet us in the war room in ten minutes…or whenever it feels like its been ten minutes." He turned to jog to the lift. First, he'd get himself an imaginary gun. Shepard had mentioned something about pixels when she'd shot around in the dark on Rannoch. He'd give it a shot too if he had to, quite literally.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Primarch, this is a matter of galactic security. We need a ship and crew to go after them!"

"I couldn't agree more, Shepard," the Primarch backpedaled. "But I simply can't give you a ship until tomorrow. They are all off-world, deployed, or grounded."

Shepard landed her fist angrily on the table that separated them. "Bullshit!" She lifted the offending fist to point at him defiantly. "Give me _your_ ship if you have to. I'm getting off Palaven in the next hour or heads are flying! They have my people, Primarch! Garrus!"

"I know," the Primarch's mandibles flickered in slight agitation. "If I _could_ give you my ship I would, but I can't. It takes a full day of red tape. A turian ship, unlike the _Normandy_, won't take off without the proper protocols in place. They're designed that way."

"No," Shepard repeated a little calmer. "You'd have been wiped out in every war you've ever had if that were true."

"We're not technically at war, right now, Captain. War protocols are completely different," the Primarch flummoxed.

Shepard braced her head from the headache of the situation, calming herself, trying to pull on the Captain Shepard mask. "Suddenly, I understand why Garrus had to go 'rogue'." _You could fucking drown in turian protocol_. "There has to be something we can do sooner. Isn't there a non-turian ship somewhere on this rock?"

"That there is, Cap'n."

Shepard heard a voice behind her interrupt and she twirled, ready to pounce on the person for the ship if necessary. Luckily she didn't think that'd be necessary. She smiled slightly. "Ash."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Thank the Goddess you don't follow orders half the time I give them to you," Shepard breathed when they were finally jumping to follow the _Normandy_. They were heading to a system without colonized planets that they'd have to fly to with FTL travel after 'landing' in the nearest system with a relay. Shepard had pilfered a few of the planets in the Kalabsha system for eezo and platinum over the years, so at least they weren't going into totally unknown territory.

She fit herself with a spare set of Ashley's armor, missing her N7 stripe. She fumbled with one of the gauntlets as usual and muttered something about murdering the guy who made them before Liara took her arm and began fastening it for her calmly. The slight touch and always endearing gesture soothed her and she felt a wave of focus overtake her. She looked around, taking in the shuttle bay.

The entire _Warsaw_ was modeled off the _Normandy SR1_ with slight modifications. It was a little eerie to be aboard a vessel so familiar and strange at the same time. She felt as if she could almost hear Wrex's grunts behind her at the lockers and Garrus's tinkering with the Mako in front of her.

She waited as Liara was finishing with the gauntlet. "Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell were you doing on Palaven?" she asked Ashley behind her. "I thought we agreed you'd let me handle the turian Board Member since Sparatus was being so pleasant about it."

"I know, Cap'n, but they sent me with a side mission to broker another deal. Apparently, the turians are being difficult until the Council chooses an official human councilor. Probably Sparatus's doing there too."

Shepard agreed with a grunt. "You realize of course," she began, turning to Ash slightly. "That the Board has likely set a trap or two for us."

Ashley stood at ease out of habit. "Yeah, I'm counting on it Cap'n. The _Warsaw_'s a fast ship, but with having to rely on FTL travel, it'll still be a few hours before we reach the _Normandy_ on Yamm. We have a little time to plan."

"Plan?" Shepard snorted. "I _plan_ on taking my ship back and," she quoted Aria T'Loak "I _plan _to 'employ violence.'"

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Alright, people. It's pretty simple. We're trapped in EDI's system. She's somehow been hacked." Garrus looked at the crew and squad gathered in the war room, hoping they were more than his imagination.

"Yeah, I think we've all gathered that." Joker rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do about it?"

Garrus let the sarcasm slide, knowing Joker was irritated that EDI had been hacked and because their minds knew it, she was unresponsive. He'd reminded Joker that because they were in the system, EDI was obviously fine, but he couldn't blame Joker for still being on edge.

"That's why we've met. We need to figure out if there's anything we can do."

"No problemo, Scars," Vega stood with his pecks nearly spilling over his folded arms. "Lola shot around and got Xen's attention, right? We do that."

"No," Garrus shook his head. "We don't want to shoot around unless we have to. We don't know if EDI will be damaged by it."

"Has Sparks figured anything out?" Vega asked of Tali.

As if on cue, Tali entered. "Perhaps, L.C." she answered.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"What have you got, Tali?" Garrus asked as Tali sat on the floor next to Traynor in the AI core room, tinkering with her omni-tool as Traynor did some math.

"Shepard's method, if you can call it that," Tali chuckled until she looked up and noticed Garrus's strained expression and she became serious again. "Shooting to find the pixels is a brute force way of performing pixilation or deresolution—derez."

"Ok…"

Tali began to explain: "You know how when you look at a smaller picture on your omni-tool or a terminal and you zoom in to the point you can see the pixels?"

"Sure," Garrus nodded.

"That's pixelation. Making something pixelate without zooming in on it—derez. I think I've found a way to derez the system and from there we can poke around, try to find weaknesses. It's a long shot, but it's all I've been able to come up with so far."

"It's more than we had a minute ago," Vega shrugged next to Garrus.

Traynor nodded in enthusiasm though her gaze didn't leave the datapad in front of her.

"Vega," Garrus began again, "Tell the others to help out in any way they can. It's the best we can do right now. You know Shepard," he paused and grinned. "She's probably leaving a trail of bodies as we speak. We can try to be ready when she gets here. Tell everyone to see Dr. Chakwas, Kasumi, or otherwise prepare mentally for exiting the system abruptly at any moment. Miranda has a bit of psych training as well."

Vega nodded and jogged to follow the orders.

Garrus looked down at Tali and Traynor. He had very little technical training compared to the two women, but he'd do what he could. He bent down and sat next to Tali. "What can I do?" he asked her.

"Here," Tali sent him what she was working on to his omni-tool. "Just pretend your calibrating. Any sort of tinkering might help us find something."

"Calibrate, huh?" He smiled finally. "I can do that."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard was indeed leaving a trail of bodies behind her, or at least, a trail of bits and pieces of mechs in the immense prefab warehouse that could easily hold one hundred _Normandy_'s. She commanded a spy drone to stay twenty meters ahead of her at all times in case a system was set up, but they'd encountered nothing but the mechs so far. A slow mech was walking toward her with its arms shot off. She'd started to become creative with the otherwise boring targets on the various loyalty missions when she was going after the Collectors.

Liara's amusement played on her lips as it approached and she put it out of its misery. She wore a set of Ashley's armor as well. Having experienced Shepard's aversion to pink because of human gender expectations, she'd wrinkled her nose when she'd put it on, making Shepard chuckle. Ashley hadn't accrued the massive amounts of guns Shepard had during the Reaper War either and she missed her pistol that matched Shepard's. Perhaps she'd start carrying it around everywhere like her bondmate. She smiled at the thought.

She followed Shepard's lead at her right flank, Ashley on Shepard's left. They walked with their pistols forward and ready. Shepard put up her hand to stop them, signaling that her spy drone had died. There was a system ahead of them. She sent out her own spy drones to find the border of the system as Shepard did the same. They walked toward each, sharing the information and building a map with some of Traynor's software.

Ashley watched them silently work together and smirked. "Heard you guys did the bonding ritual while you were on Thessia. You guys don't even have to talk anymore do you?"

Shepard looked up at her and frowned. "Sure we do. Right, Babe?"

Liara smiled in agreement as she continued her work on her omni-tool, lit in a color suspiciously matching Shepard's irises. Shepard smiled in return and continued as well.

Ashley smirked again. "Uh huh," she said unconvinced.

"Hey—Chatty Kathy," Shepard snapped at her. "Make yourself useful." She sent Ashley the rudimentary map. "Patrol the border we have so far and radio if you find anything. We're still sending out drones; try to stay behind them in the areas they haven't covered yet."

Ashley nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She trotted away, a little relieved she didn't have to call the shots for one more mission. It was good to be the CO, but having Shepard in charge had always kept the reality and immensity of their missions at a more comfortable distance.

She watched the map and the icons indicating the drones as she moved forward. The air felt warmer than usual and she paused, unable to catch her breath though she had only been jogging. She was starting to burn up, as if she'd stepped into a fomentation room. Her eyes were becoming heavy and her body wanted to collapse. She tapped her omni-tool's distress icon to signal Shepard as her knees hit the floor and her body followed.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard's omni-tool brought up Ash's distress signal. "Shit." Her eyes flickered around her and she kicked in her adrenaline, pretending it was one of her lessons with Quoyle. Her instincts told her to grab Liara and dodge to her right before she knew what she was doing and an icicle the size of Al fell where they had been standing. She looked up and saw the ceiling littered with the deadly things. Liara looked up as well, her eyes wide. She formed a barrier around them immediately. They watched as a field of ice crawled and began to encompass their immediate surroundings.

"Some sort of cryo field?" Shepard watched as it edged toward her and Liara.

"Yes…" Liara pondered over it. The ice began to surround their barrier she held up. Liara pulsed her biotics to shatter the ice. It continued to try to consume them, but she wouldn't let it. She had to admit, she was pleased at the slight increase in her biotic levels she was experiencing.

"Can you walk with us protected against it?" Shepard asked.

"I think so," Liara nodded at her.

"Let's go after Ash. Something's wrong."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Ha!" Traynor exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air in triumph.

"What?" Tali and Garrus said at the same time, looking up at her.

"I've got it—I set an algorithm to work on finding a path for us to derez and it found one."

"Good," Tali nodded as Traynor sent her the results. She scanned them then began tinkering again. She waved her omni-tool in front of her but nothing happened.

Garrus looked over her shoulder at her omni-tool and tapped his talons away, in calibration mode. "Try it again."

Tali did so and the air in front them became pixelated as it derezed. "Yes!"

"Whoo!" Traynor whooped.

Garrus smiled.

Tali continued to work and the pixels started to glow orange. She backed off immediately. "I think if I go any further, it will be as if I were shooting as Shepard did. I don't want to harm EDI."

Garrus nodded. "Instead of trying to derez them more, maybe you can try to manipulate them?"

"My thoughts exactly," Tali nodded and set to work once again with Traynor and Garrus following her lead.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard's eyes were wide with fear and anger. Ash was in the middle of a barrier similar to the one that had dangerously caged Aria on Omega when they were taking back the pirate queen's station. Her former XO was passed out in the center and her drones read a disturbingly high temperature off the barrier. The young officer was slowly being cooked. "Liara…?" Shepard began.

Liara studied the barrier.

"Meld with me for a second." Shepard turned to her.

Liara did so and Shepard raced through the memory of Aria ripping the burning barrier on Omega apart with her biotics.

Liara ended the meld, understanding and walked them, still protected, toward the orange barrier. She reached out with her biotics, convinced that she could do as Aria had, especially considering her strengthened condition. A thick barrier of biotics protected her hand as it reached for the orange barrier. It was warm, almost hot even with biotic protection. She formed the barrier currently protecting herself and Shepard around their bodies like a glove, thickening it so they could walk through and reach Ashley. Shepard was tentative at first, but when her fingers touched the orange barrier and she was relatively fine, she plunged through it. Liara began to breathe a little heavier in effort. The inside was like an oven; it took a vast amount of control to maintain their barriers. Still, she reached out with her biotics and enveloped Ashley to protect her as Shepard picked the soldier up and they walked back out of the danger zone.

Liara reestablished the much easier to maintain bubble-like barrier around them as Shepard waved her omni-tool's medi-gel dispenser over Ashley and she came to. Ashley raised her hand to her head to brace it against the throbbing headache she'd gained from the heat. Shepard scanned her and was unsurprised she showed signs of heatstroke. Ashley dispensed another medi-gel for herself and the headache lessened slightly. "What happened?" Ash asked.

"You passed out in that," Shepard pointed to the orange bubble.

Ashley looked at it then looked behind them and saw the giant icicle that had nearly crushed Liara and Shepard. She looked up to discover more of them and was glad Liara was protecting them all.

"Come on," Shepard offered Ashley a hand to stand up.

They mazed through the vast warehouse, avoiding the system's border and sent spy drones ahead of them. Fifteen minutes later, Ash stopped Shepard by placing a hand on her shoulder. Shepard turned and followed Ashley's gaze up to the ceiling. No longer beneath a ceiling of ice stalactites, Shepard narrowed her eyes at a sparking, glowing cloud above them. The cloud descended and Shepard's eyes widened with the realization that it was a cloud of swarming combat drones. Feeding off of each other, the hive of drones surged and a bolt of electricity sprang from the cloud directly for Liara's barrier. Despite her best efforts, the barrier cracked open though it had protected them from the bolt. Liara fumed and threw the massive cloud with her biotics.

"Liara?" Shepard called and gained her attention. "Can you put a barrier around them when I tell you to?"

Liara looked up at the massive horde, but returned her eyes to Shepard and she nodded.

Shepard reached for her grenades and threw them rapidly in succession in the middle of the buzzing cloud of drones. "Now!"

The drones were immediately enveloped by Liara's biotics, trapped as the grenades exploded. When the explosions stopped, Liara guided the smoky cloud kept isolated in her biotics to the ground and released them.

Shepard gave her a victory peck and grinned at the smoking and sparking heap.

Ash looked at Liara with incredulous awe.

"What?" Liara became self-conscious.

"What? What do you mean 'what'? What the hell was that?" Ashley blurted. "Where was all that in all the firefights we've been in together? Did you get a psychotic biotic amp or something?"

Shepard laughed. "That's not quite how I would put it."

"What?" Ashley asked and frowned at them, confused.

Liara rolled her eyes and smiled at Shepard. When Shepard met her gaze, she became momentarily lost in her eyes. She turned her attention forcefully toward Ashley as she answered. "I'm pregnant."

Ashley's eyes widened again as she looked back and forth between Liara and Shepard. "You're—" she stammered.

"That's a good look for you, Ash," Shepard laughed as Ashley gaped at them in shock.

"That's, that's…" she stammered again before a smile broke across her face. "Fantastic!" She ran to Shepard and tackled her in a hug.

"Hey!" Shepard protested as they flew in the air backward. She landed on her back with Ashley on top of her, the air forced from her lungs. "Smooth, Ash," she coughed. "Get off." Ashley held on to her. "Liara," Shepard struggled to breathe. "Help!"

Liara merely laughed at the pair.

Ashley finally released Shepard, helping her up. "Sorry Cap'n. It's just so..!"

"Wonderful? Amazing? Incredible? Awesome?" Shepard grinned at her.

"That's the one," Ashley grinned back.

"Soldiers," Liara admonished them, shaking her head as she smiled. "I'm going to write a paper on the discourse of violence in the Alliance. I don't think that conversation could have happened without one of you tackling the other."

"Wait," Ashley tilted her head to the side slightly, still unsure of something. "What does being pregnant have to do with the crazy biotics I just witnessed?"

Shepard chuckled as she stepped toward her to press on, kissing Liara's temple as she passed her. "Asari apparently become even more badass when they're carrying a child. Liara's biotic levels are increasing."

"No kidding," Ashley raised both eyebrows. "Next you'll tell me their figures get trimmer too."

Liara moved ahead of them, shaking her head. "Come on, you two."

They pressed forward. They came to yet another obstacle: a glowing wall of circuitry, not unlike the circuitry Shepard had begun to master in order to pilfer scumbags' safes over the years. Shepard groaned. "What a nightmare. I can barely match the wires up properly most of the time and these are twenty meters apart. I can't even reach the ones on top. How the hell am I going to—" She felt herself rising and looked down to see Liara guiding her up with biotics. "Babe?"

"Find out which are which up there and Ashley can match them with their pairs down here." Liara called to her.

"Sounds good," Shepard shouted down as she pointed to her right and Liara followed the direction with her biotics, allowing Shepard to float to the desired node.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, why am I not surprised you've managed to find a weakness in the system?" Former admiral Xen asked as a holo of her paced in front of Tali, Garrus, and Traynor.

"What do you want, Xen?" Tali asked impatiently. "Why trap us like this?" Xen had appeared when Tali began to manipulate the pixels so that the _Normandy_ was quickly becoming more and more of an illusion replaced by the real thing.

"Because you may prove useful yet. You never understood the need to explore _every_ avenue necessary, _Admiral _Zorah."

"You're insane," Tali waved her off, dismissively.

"Am I?" Xen stepped back and crossed her arms. "Without holding you in the system, I wouldn't have discovered the weakness you've found and the means to correct it. Your father should have taught you better than this."

Tali shook her head. "Where have you taken us? Where's Shepard?"

"Captain Shepard?" Xen tilted her head. "She's coming after you of course, though I'm keeping her busy at the moment. Trapping you has also provided me with the means to be rid of her."

"Why?" Garrus asked her. "Aside from the fact that she's the only reason a reaper hasn't made you into a dextro smoothie, she's made it possible for the quarian people to hold a respectable place in the galaxy once again with Tali at her side. Why risk becoming the galactic pariah again?"

"With the right figures in one of my systems, there won't be a need for diplomacy anymore, Vakarian."

"You don't believe in the Board's equality at all do you?" Traynor asked indignantly.

"I'm sorry," Xen looked at her. "Who are you?"

Traynor scowled. "Specialist Traynor, Alliance." She stood back and crossed her arms in Shepard-esque defiance.

"Well, Specialist," Xen began. "No, I won't pretend to hold the unrealistic ideals and goals of the Board. What's more, my system makes them unnecessary. The Board will easily be dealt with after they have served their purpose, not unlike yourselves."

With that, her holo faded. Traynor and Garrus grinned at Tali. "Did you get what you needed?" Garrus asked her.

In combination with their derez work, Tali's tinkering with Al in the system a bit to gather the information she needed, and finally with Xen's unknowing cooperation, they were in business. Tali's grin was evidenced in her voice. "The geth should be alerted and …" she tapped at her omni-tool. "Nothing's faster than Chatika vas Paus."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard whooped when they'd finally made the right connections in the circuited wall and it slid open as Liara lowered her.

A faint glow in the distance was gunning for them as they walked cautiously forward and Shepard raised her pistol to it, Liara and Ash following her example. As it flew nearer, Shepard lowered her pistol and grinned from ear to ear. "Well if it isn't Miss Chatika vas Paus."


	16. Victorious Defeat

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games and the DLC._

_A/N: I have an awesome Beta now! Thank you _Alexandrosll !

_Check out Dragon-Claw666's _Passionate play _on Devianart for imagery that inspired a thought of Shepard's near the end._

_Thank you so much for reading and for your follows, favorites, and (I relish) your comments/feedback! _

* * *

...

Chapter 16: Victorious Defeat

"Ok, Tali obviously sent Chatika to us for a reason…but…damn I wish she was here. She's the one I would normally ask to figure this out." Shepard held Chatika in the vast warehouse, turning her over and tapping various commands in an attempt to figure the thing out. Knowing all the commands by heart and being more than technically savvy, Tali had never installed a VI in the drone. Shepard, only knowing combat commands and uses for drones, had hoped when it first appeared, that Chatika would lead them to Tali and the _Normandy_, but as soon as Chatika had found them it had simply paused, floating in the air.

"May I?" Liara asked, holding her hands out for the drone.

"Sure," Shepard passed it to her.

Williams stood beside Shepard. "Should I radio my tech guy? Lt. Archer would probably be able to figure it out."

"No we'd have to backtrack for him or a team would have to deal with everything we've been through so far and they wouldn't have Liara with them." Shepard smiled as she spoke her bondmate's name and marveled at her already impressive display of biotics so soon after they'd decided to have a daughter. _My wife's so cool_. She rolled her eyes inwardly at herself at the juvenile thought, but her smile remained. She scanned the warehouse for any sign of…well anyone. Enemy or friend, she'd take a lead. The warehouse's tall ceiling had plenty of rafters for an enemy ambush. Thane would have loved to be up there with the dim lighting providing plenty of shadows to disappear in. _No ice or drones though_. _I'll take what I can get._

Liara brought up her own drone. "Glyph, can you find any messages Admiral Zorah may have given us in her combat drone?"

The blue drone appeared and twirled itself toward Liara. "I will do my best, Dr. T'Soni." Glyph turned toward Shepard and Ash. "It is pleasant to see you again, Lieutenant Commander Williams."

Shepard rolled her eyes visibly this time as she spoke impatiently: "Glyph, hurry it up will you?"

"Of course, Captain."

Glyph floated toward Chatika. He sent out a beam of light toward the other drone, establishing a connection and another beam projected a holo message waiting. "Play," Liara commanded.

"_Shepard, I sent out Chatika to find you. Hopefully you've managed to track us with Liara's help."_ Tali's recorded holo stood in front of them, Garrus and Traynor behind her, as she twirled her fingers, betraying her nerves. _  
"It's Xen. She's the one who did this. She hacked EDI and put us all in EDI's system. I also programmed Chatika to contact the geth when I sent her to find you. They will be able to get us out as Al got Kasumi out of the system in the Rayyan mines. It's all we could do, Shepard, for now, but we'll keep trying. The problem is that we don't want to harm EDI. She is the one holding this system intact. Warn the geth not to harm her either. They aren't as attached to 'individual platforms'. We both know Xen wants to enslave the geth again too, so there's that risk as well." Tali held her head in worry as she ended the message. "Keelah, Shepard." _

Glyph stopped projecting the image and Chatika hovered once again.

_Shit_. Shepard thought. The geth coming here would mean they'd have a respectable force to go against Xen if they needed it, but that was only the case if Xen didn't manage to trap the geth in a system and enslave them as Tali had alluded to. She'd suspected Xen was behind all this and it was why she hadn't sent for them herself. "Liara?" Shepard turned to Liara to see her already at work on her omni-tool.

"I'm on it, Shepard. We'll relay that it's safe for the geth to come retrieve our crew out of the _Normandy_ once we've found Xen. It's too dangerous to bring them in before that."

Shepard nodded and turned to Ashley. "Warn the _Warsaw _that they're about to have a few guests in orbit with them."

Ashley turned to radio. Shepard rubbed the back of her neck and turned back to Liara then unholstered her pistol. "Liara, duck!" She targeted a drone that had been slowly approaching Liara from behind and downed it with two shots as Liara crouched, bringing her own borrowed pistol to the ready. Ash had turned at Shepard's shouting and armed her assault rifle. They were silent as they watched in the direction the enemy drone had come from, the dim lighting and half-hazardly arranged crates providing plenty of cover and shadows for someone to hide in. _The Board loves its shadows, _Shepard thought bitterly to herself.

Shepard sent a spy drone ahead of them and lowered her omni-goggles. She nearly laughed when she saw a figure almost immediately and she shot, forcing it to leap from cover and darkness. Shepard stopped when she saw the figure lower itself to the floor and hold itself in a fetal position. She approached cautiously and was horrified the second she could finally see the person properly.

"Goddess," Liara whispered behind her.

Shepard lowered herself to the figure gingerly. "Veetor?" _Is he real this time?_ She looked at one of her spy drones hovering above him. _He must be_. The poor quarian didn't answer except for a shiver as he rocked and blubbered to himself. He was worse than she'd ever seen him, and he'd never been well. She scanned him with her omni-tool, thankful she didn't find any physical injuries. "Veetor?" she repeated and reached to touch his shoulder lightly. She had half expected him to jerk in response, but nothing. He was completely gone, at least in mind. He must have been hiding from them, sending the drone to try to defend himself. Whatever Xen had done to him had finally sent him over the edge.

She stood back up, the anger in her itching to release itself on Xen. She looked around with her omni-goggles. Nothing. "Damn it," she hissed. She lowered herself again and as best she could, she untucked the quarian from himself, raising him over a shoulder. She handed him to Ashley. "Take him back to the shuttle…Liara…" She looked back at Liara warily. She knew what her wife and bondmate would say, but couldn't see any way around it. "You'll need to go with them. He needs medical attention and Ashley can't get back without you."

Liara looked like she was about to argue, but when Veetor groaned on Ashley's shoulder her expression turned to horror then concession. "Yes, Shepard. Fine. Just…please," she stepped toward her and took her in her arms. "Be careful. Not 'Shepard careful,' either. I mean, really, be careful." she squeezed Shepard tight.

"You too, Li. We'll be on the _Normandy_ again soon. That's a promise." She kissed Liara's cheek before bringing her to her lips. She separated herself painfully from her. "I love you. Go."

She watched as Liara and Ashley retreated, disappearing behind the circuited wall they had entered before finding Chatika. Turning to move deeper into the warehouse, she sent out a spy drone again and continued with a pistol raised and her goggles in place. The _Normandy_ and her people were in this place somewhere. She only hoped they'd finally found Xen too.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Ok, so now what?" Garrus paced in front of the mess table after they'd sent Chatika out to find Shepard. Vega had joined them again. The others were in conference with Dr. Chakwas and Kasumi to mentally prepare for the break in reality in any sort of way they could. Miranda had joined Tali, Garrus, and Traynor to offer insight into how the system worked with the mind.

"We hope Shepard finds us, I suppose," Traynor sighed.

"We can do better than that," Tali mused. "We need to get EDI back."

"How?" Traynor asked, pondering it herself.

"We know the system works because the mind attempts to make sense of it and bends its reality to conform to what it wills to be real," Miranda mused. "Unique to this system, however, is the AI harboring it. We are effectively in what could be termed EDI's 'subconscious' or 'unconscious,' depending on the school of thought. If we bend reality enough, maybe she'll wake up."

"Right," Garrus nodded for her to continue.

Traynor spoke up instead. "Ever have that falling dream? You fall off a cliff or building or something and you wake up when you're supposed to hit the ground? It jolts your body even though it was all happening in your mind."

"Ok," Vega nodded in understanding, rubbing his hands together. "I'll go grab her 'body' or physical interface or whatever and push it down the lift shaft."

"What?!" Traynor was incredulous.

"It was your suggestion."

"Hardly!" Traynor said offended. "What if you hurt her somehow? Didn't Shepard report that a death in the system is a death in reality, according to the asari Board Member?"

"We don't know that for sure. Besides, Oxford, you got a better idea?" Vega crossed his arms.

"How does Shepard _always_ win?" Garrus smirked at him.

Vega frowned and shrugged.

Miranda raised a brow as if it were obvious. "She's Shepard."

"Willpower," Garrus answered. "She's too stubborn not to win. A reaper landed on Rannoch and got in her way. What does she do? She runs around, pointing the entire quarian fleet's and the _Normandy_'s guns at it and then argues it to death."

"Ha!" Traynor smiled, getting his drift. "The system bends to will. It's like living in a reality where you're Captain Shepard."

Vega grinned. "So we 'stubborn' EDI awake, no problemo. I got this." He jogged to the lift while the others glanced at each other, wondering what in the galaxy that could mean.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard edged forward in the warehouse alone. She sent out three more spy drones in varying directions. One sent her a signal for an anomaly and she smiled down at her omni-tool, heading straight for it. She heard a whirl behind her and spun, her pistol at the ready, but she lowered it slightly when she didn't see anything. She continued in the anomaly's direction, sending her last spy drone out to follow behind her.

This section of the warehouse held thousands of stacked crates, creating a maze and thus corner after corner she had to peer around. It was slow, but steady going. Finally, she reached a clearing where the anomaly was supposed to be. Her spy drone ahead of her disappeared from her radar, but floated there still. It hadn't died as it would have if the anomaly was a system. _Strange_… _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. _ She began to step forward when she heard the whirling sound behind her again. She turned to see Chatika had followed her. She tilted her head at the drone then grinned. "Come here, Miss vas Paus." She took hold of the drone and snapped her goggles over it. "There." She vaguely remembered N7 basic training on hacking combat drones to link it with a sentry interface and the microcomputer in a suit and did so. Soon she was commanding Chatika forward into the anomalous space. She watched what her goggles saw on her sentry interface visor. When it entered she whooped as she vicariously took in the scene. Apparently the _Normandy_ was cloaked right in front of her.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Vega?" Garrus watched the soldier staring at EDI's body, looking as if his head was going to explode in concentration. "What are you doing?"

"I'm willing her to wake up, that's what." Vega rolled his eyes at what he thought was obvious.

"Just…willing it?" Tali asked gently.

Joker stewed in his seat on the bridge, watching.

Miranda noted this and said "I think Joker would have made her 'wake up' by now, if it were that simple, Lieutenant Commander."

"Yeah, yeah. You guys keep thinking of what to do and I'll keep doing this. Can't hurt."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard typed a quick update to Williams and Liara. She didn't see any way around entering the anomalous space and she'd probably disappear off the map when she did so. She didn't want her team turning around in response, when they had Veetor to take care of.

Stepping forward with a finger on her pistol's trigger, she finally entered the space herself, joining Chatika and she smiled at the sight of her ship again. It looked huge just sitting in front of her instead of being approached through a boarding bridge. She commanded her legs to press forward, but they didn't move. She would have thought she'd been paralyzed somehow, but she could still feel her limbs straining inside her armor. It was as if her muscles had suddenly lost all strength, her muscles screamed, her every attempt to move in vain.

"Some good news, some bad news, Captain," an all too familiar voice sounded as its owner stepped into view.

Shepard didn't glare, she didn't even sneer. She genuinely smiled. "Admiral Xen."

"The good news is," Xen continued as if Shepard hadn't said anything, "you've found your ship and crew."

Rolling her eyes, but inwardly grinning at the many violent thoughts playing in her head, Shepard asked "And the bad?"

"You'll merely join them rather than freeing them. I knew from the last time I held you in one of my systems that Veetor'Nara was a soft spot for you. It wasn't difficult to find him and ensure that I'd have you alone—you're too much the hero. It was even easier to keep him in a system and release him when you arrived."

"You kept a mentally unstable boy locked in his mind? To get to me? As if kidnapping my crew and stealing my ship weren't enough? Congratulations! You got me and your death sentence."

"His mere presence meant your team would have to turn back and I'd have you all to myself," Xen waved her threats away.

"You know I'm spoken for, right?" Shepard allowed a sneer this time. "Why can't I move?"

Xen waved her omni-tool in front of her, bring up a holo of Shepard's armor. "Tech: it's everywhere, Captain. The quarian people were once unafraid to use it in any and every capacity to their advantage. Some of us still do."

Shepard rolled her eyes again. "I'll ask a simple question; give me a yes or no answer: have you hacked my suit's microcomputer?"

Xen sighed at Shepard's impatience. "Yes, Captain."

"See?" Shepard smiled. "That wasn't so hard. You know, even if I don't figure a way out of the hack, you didn't take all my people on the _Normandy_."

"Yes," the former admiral waved her words of warning away again. "Your former executive officer and the asari broker, your wife. Dr. T'Soni's perseverance gave me some interesting results to look over for the various weapons you encountered along the way here."

"We beat the _Reapers_, Xen," Shepard pled for her to see reason. "The _Reapers_. Millenia of souls didn't accomplish what my team and I did in a few years. If you surrender willingly, I'll arrest you rather than outright kill you. Take the offer. It won't come twice after what you've done."

Xen yawned. "I've a race of sentient machines to make my army coming into this system of their own volition thanks to _your team_, Captain. If you'll excuse me."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Wait!" Traynor turned on Tali suddenly. "That's not EDI!"

"I'm pretty sure it's not Dr. Eva Coré." Garrus shifted, making Vega laugh.

"No, she's right," Miranda, who'd been leaning against a sleeper pod, hand over her mouth, pondering, lowered the hand and stood straight. She gave a rare smile and turned to walk toward the CIC.

"What just happened?" Joker asked.

"We'll let you know," Tali said as she walked after Miranda.

MASS EFFECT

Garrus and Miranda stood behind Tali and Traynor as they worked in the AI core room once more. "So, why are we here again?" Garrus asked Miranda.

"If we want to get to EDI, the best way to do that isn't with her physical interface. She's here." Miranda gestured toward the AI core.

Garrus walked up behind Tali. "What's the plan?"

Tali continued to work, not looking up. "We throw her off a cliff. We wake her up."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Captain Shepard!" Xen's usually collected voice was jarred in agitation as she returned into the clearing. The crates around them and her arrested stature made Shepard feel like some sort of exhibit in a museum. "Why haven't the geth landed?"

"Oh, the geth?" Shepard was nonchalant. "I told them not to. Well, my wife did before I could."

Xen marched toward her. "You will order them to attack this warehouse."

"I don't think so," Shepard raised a brow at the woman's presumption.

"I do."

Shepard could hear Xen's belief in victory in her voice. "Why's that?" Shepard still feigned nonchalance.

"Because if you don't I'll corrupt the _Normandy_'s AI permanently."

Shepard eyed her incredulously.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Got it!" Tali chortled victoriously back in the engineering room where she'd been before this all started. It meant they'd 'woken' EDI up…right? Their manipulation and derez of the system had surely worked. "EDI?" Tali called out. Her fellow engineers waited with her. The _Normandy_'s systems powered down, cloaking them all in darkness for a second before the lights came back on. "EDI?" Tali repeated.

"Yes, Tali. I am here. I am back."

"Keelah." She let a breath of relief escape.

"Tali?" Garrus's nervous voice came over the comm.

"Here, Garrus," Tali reassured him.

"Thank the Spirits. Whatever you did, EDI's back. Let's go get Shepard."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Garrus had assembled a balanced team, not knowing what to expect outside the _Normandy _other than the possibility of another system or something else of Xen's. He'd be the gun, EDI the tech and system expert, and Miranda the biotic. "Ready?" They nodded and rather than exiting from the decontamination room, Garrus asked EDI to open a hatch on the hull and they descended an outside ladder. Cautiously, Garrus led them toward voices. _Shepard… Xen…_Garrus confirmed to himself. As they approached in the _Normandy_'s cover, he saw Xen's back to them and Shepard immediately caught sight of them, incredulity visible in her expression at seeing them as Xen prattled on.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"That's right, Captain," Xen crossed her arms casually, daring Shepard to call her bluff. "Your 'EDI' or the geth. Choose."

"Xen…" Shepard focused her incredulous gaze back at her in perplexed awe.

"Captain?"

"You truly don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?" Xen looked insulted.

"What it is to have a soul." She stepped forward, shocking the admiral before she shot the woman's knee and she fell to the floor with a cry of agony. As soon as Xen had left her to go plot the geth's destruction, Shepard had set to work, giving verbal commands to Chatika who was still integrated with her suit's microcomputer. She'd simply been waiting for the reverse hack to complete when Xen had come back.

Shepard held the pistol to Xen's temple as Garrus's team approached. Miranda radioed and the _Normandy_'s landing hatch opened with the rest of the squad armed and joining them, biotics and guns honed on the enemy as they surrounded Xen and Shepard. Tali disabled the cloaking system and with Shepard being a little preoccupied at the moment, Garrus answered a radio from Liara, reporting that she was nearly back. There was audible relief in her voice at hearing Garrus and everyone were ok.

Shepard took none of this in. Not really. Shepard stared at the admiral, her finger caressing the trigger that had already been pulled once and was itching to be pulled again. She had killed hundreds of thousands. Hell, maybe she was in six figures now, who knows? But there were only a handful of people she'd truly enjoyed killing.

Saren had been the first. All of the suffering he'd caused, even if it wasn't truly him, left her sneering when he'd breathed his last synthetic breath as her assault rifle tore him apart, his own pistol not having done the job proper. Truth be told, she couldn't forgive him for bringing Liara's mother into that whole mess, even if the matriarch had gone willingly, thinking she could change his path.

Then there was Kai Leng. Not only was he a cold blooded murderer, Liselle T'Loak among his victims, but he'd been a constant foil in the Reaper War—a war in which the only enemy should have been the giant machines trying to wipe out sentient life. Thessia, the Citadel…Thane. Not an ounce of her felt guilt or pity as he slid to the floor, the blood dripping from her omni-blade after she'd plunged it deep into his ribs. No. In fact, she'd reveled in it. It'd felt good. Right.

Finally, there was the Illusive Man. He'd rubbed her wrong from the start—his arrogance, his shady dealings, and dishonesty with even her—his pet project to save humanity from the gates of hell which he claimed to guard with the self-proclaiming name "Cerberus." If he hadn't provided her with the means and the information she needed to rid the galaxy of the collectors, she would never have worked with him. He was the real problem behind Kai Leng, behind Cerberus, behind everything that the reapers were set to destroy. No matter. She may not have pulled the trigger, but she'd convinced him to do so. That was almost better. That final act had a certain air of balance and justice to it.

Now there was Xen: the sociopath who wanted to enslave the galaxy, synthetic most of all, but organic too. Shepard could ignore the fact that she'd been caught in one of her systems and that Xen had meant to keep her there. She could ignore her maniacal ravings on mastering the geth again, content to see her rotting in jail or an asylum for it. But she'd gone too far. She'd gone after her people and had used one of Shepard's closest friends, EDI, to do so. Four years ago, Shepard would have balked at the idea that she would associate, let alone care for—hell, love—an AI. During the Reaper War, though, EDI had become one of her squadmates, putting herself on the line for her, Liara, and the rest of the _Normandy_'s crew time and again. She'd shown more humanity in the last year than too many organics ever had. The abstract idea of killing off the entire geth race had made Shepard sick as she pulled the trigger to end the Reaper War, but it was EDI's image that haunted her as she fired shot after shot in the red. And it was EDI that Xen had hacked, put in danger, and had threatened until the end.

On top of this, Xen had done the unforgivable to a spacer—she had taken Shepard's ship. Big mistake. You don't steal a spacer's ship. The _Normandy_ was not only her first command (resurrected or not), but her home. It was the ship she'd depended on to save the galaxy over and over again and it had become a home like no other place in the galaxy ever could.

All of this ran through Shepard's mind as she gripped the trigger, Xen trembling at the end of her pistol, the barrel pressed against the hood of her suit. She felt her chest heaving, though she was unconscious of taking in any air. Did this woman deserve a point blank execution? Xen certainly _would_ have done something disastrous if Shepard and her team weren't here to stop her, but she hadn't yet. Could she punish her for what might have been? For the gall of her attempting to be the devil she'd failed in being?

Then she remembered Veetor. The thought of an already fragile mind being tortured by itself made her press the barrel's end harder into the quarian's thick skull. Taking him, hurting him was unforgivable. He was a kid, an innocent, and had already suffered too much in this life. To use him to get to Shepard…Shepard blinked with difficulty, red flashing in her vision, the trigger begging to be pulled, and she let her finger squeeze tighter. Anyone who could do that…she almost wished a banshee was still shrieking around somewhere in the galaxy to torment the former admiral before allowing her an agonizing death.

"Love," she heard Liara's soft voice next to her, the only voice that she'd finally heard while she stood over the admiral, contemplating Xen's fate for how long she couldn't guess. She barely noticed the blue hand resting on her arm, gently coaxing her to lower the pistol from the shuddering wreck that was now Xen. She knew the slightest twitch of her finger would end the life at her mercy and she knew the galaxy would be a better place for it. Thane would do it, wouldn't he? Rid the galaxy of an evil? But he'd also spoken of the burden Amonkira's warriors held: the battle sleep.

_Love. _This time Liara spoke in her mind. She washed wave after wave of compassion and understanding into Shepard. She knew why she held the pistol to the cowering quarian before her and didn't judge her for it. Instead she highlighted Shepard's own buried thoughts that told her to lower the gun and compounded them with her own, chief among them that she knew a part of Shepard _needed_ to walk away. She needed to wake from this battle sleep. If she was going to pull the trigger, let it be for the ideals she believed in—for justice and peace—not the vengeance she craved in this state. Liara breathed deeply for the both of them, calming their rapid heartbeat. _Shepard_.

Her name from her bondmate's essence made the spectre blink once more. Her vision, red in fury seconds before, began to clear. She let her finger slip away from the trigger. Rather than consciously making the decision, she seemed to watch herself as she holstered the weapon.

Xen collapsed on all fours as she breathed in gasps. _Pathetic_. Shepard thought and she noticed Liara's eyes on her for the first time. She began to walk away—away from the battle sleep that had nearly consumed her—when Xen spoke. "I would have brought order to this galactic chaos."

Shepard stopped with her back turned to Xen, a calm finally taking residence in her mind and showing itself in her expression as she remembered:

"_I control the reapers. They are my solution" _

"_The solution to what?"_

"_Chaos."_

She breathed in and out in perfect clarity just like that time. Still facing away from the once admiral, she unholstered her pistol again, letting it rest at her side as she turned around. Xen looked up at her as she fired. One shot. Xen's form lay motionless as blood pooled from her hood. Shepard lowered her arm and reholstered her weapon, turning around again to face the _Normandy_.

She felt her squad's eyes on her. She knew why they stared despite their having witnessed her killing thousands over the last four years. It's so easy to kill someone nameless, faceless, but true enemies were intimate. They'd come to know Xen. It somehow made this death not just another number. She had been executed, Shepard the executioner.

Shepard knew she had done what was needed. She always did. Xen's truest self came forth in those last words. It was why Shepard pulled the trigger. For all the many reasons to have killed her or saved her, those last words were unforgiveable and outweighed them all. More dangerous than Matriarch T'Cora. More dangerous than an entire Board. Anyone who pretended to have a solution to the galaxy's chaos disregarded the fact that the galaxy _is_ chaos. And Shepard would protect that chaos until her last days.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Shepard?" Liara poked her head into the vid comm room. Shepard had finished delivering the news of Xen's end to the Council and when she hadn't left the room, EDI had told Liara she may need her.

Shepard's head hung forward, her back to Liara and her finger still on the disconnect button. Apparently the meeting hadn't gone well. The last time Liara remembered Shepard hanging up on the Council was when they'd questioned Shepard's actions on Noveria so long ago.

Liara approached her and took her in her arms from behind. She kissed the nape of the spectre's neck before kissing the crown of her head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Shepard straightened and turned in Liara's arms. "The Council…they have nerve sometimes. They thought I acted hastily—that we could have used Xen."

"She was insane," Liara shook her head as she frowned, her brows in a V. "They wouldn't have gotten anything from her but ramblings about synthetic inferiority."

"Yeah…" Shepard sighed. "I know… and so do they, really. They're just desperate for this to be over. Who can blame them? And they want every possibility open to end it. With Feron's intel less reliable now…they think we're at square one."

"That's not true," Liara argued.

"Isn't it?" Shepard met her eyes finally. "Feron's intel is questionable at best and we just killed an eventual enemy of the Board, even if she was on it. Matriarch T'Cora's files are so corrupted that you, EDI, and Tali can't figure them out or it'll be years until you do. In the meantime, they still haven't chosen a human Councilor. Sparatus is loving my failures and with Tevos… it's like she's biding her time, waiting for me to admit that I want to give up and leave the fighting to Ash to become the human Councilor or…not." She waved an arm up in frustration.

Liara brushed her cheek. "Do you want to give it up?"

Shepard met her gaze again. "Sometimes. Today? Yes. Tomorrow? I don't know."

"You're always telling me you'll give me whatever you can. If you need…" Liara stroked her cheek. "I can certainly supply you with an excuse to walk away." She took Shepard's hand and brought it to her abdomen. "It's nearly two years away, but…"

Shepard smiled at her, snaking her arm to the small of Liara's back to bring her closer. "I'm counting the days, Love."

Liara smiled in return. "So am I. Well?"

"To tell you the truth," Shepard sighed again. "She's my reason for fighting, if anything. You and her."

"You don't have to fight for us, Shepard." Liara snaked her arms around her wife's waist. "It's like you said on our honeymoon: we can leave that to the others. You've fought a _war_, Shepard. You've _won_ a war. No one will begrudge you for stepping back now and letting others fight this battle."

"I will."

"Because you have an overindulged sense of duty, my love. You were born with it—that I agree with Sha'ira on. Well, that and your appeal." She kissed Shepard briefly and as she parted caught a smile on her bondmate's lips. "Tell me, Shepard. What do you want?"

"You."

"You have me. What else?"

"I told you—marriage, old age, children."

"I didn't hear guns, armor, and psychopath hunting in any of those…or at least I hope I didn't," Liara teased to try to lighten the mood.

"I like those things too though. It's who I am. Is it wrong to want both lives? To want you and our family and want to be…_me _still? Captain Shepard?"

Liara frowned. "Shepard, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard you say, and you've amazed me on several occasions," she chuckled. "Of course it isn't. What am I? Some sort of heathen that will demand you give up your career? I want you to be happy, Shepard. That's my point to all this. Whatever I can give you, I will. That includes arms to wrap you in when the Council are a pack of unthankful idiots. You know…" Liara smirked, still trying to dissolve the cloud hanging over Shepard's head. "I'm a fairly influential figure in this galaxy. I could serve out a little justice if you'd like."

Shepard raised a brow.

"Nothing extreme." Liara continued to tease. "Just an error by an accountant here, a coffee not made correctly there," Liara chuckled. "I must admit, Shepard, I've done it before. Valern is very particular on his wardrobe, believe it or not. You've seen how ornately he dresses. I made his tailor only supply him with blue clothing, his least favorite color, for a solid month once when he aggravated you. It was remarkably satisfying."

Shepard smirked. "He must have no taste if blue is his least favorite color."

Liara smiled in answer and kissed her.

"Well," Shepard laughed finally. "I'll leave that up to you. My small victory tonight was hanging up before Sparatus and seeing the look on his face as I did it."

"That and ridding the galaxy of a sociopath with the technological prowess of Tali."

Shepard perked at the mention of Tali's name.

Liara, catching this added, "Why don't you go talk with Tali for a while? I think you both could use it. She's been dealing with some of the captains of the conclave and the other admirals about what happened today. I'll steal Garrus."

"That'd be nice," Shepard rubbed Liara's arms relishingly. "We'll meet you both in a little—the port observation deck?"

"Ok," Liara pecked her lips. "Take your time. And, Shepard…"

Shepard waited.

"No matter what the Council says, you did the right thing. Know that." She released Shepard. "Now go. Have fun." She smiled and patted Shepard away on her backside, leaning against the vid comm controls as Shepard made her way to find Tali. She typed a message to Garrus to meet her in the port observation deck for drinks and turned to make a vid call.

"Dr. Liara T'Soni?"

"Hello, Councilor." Liara nodded and smiled at Eve. "I know you are busy, but this will only take a moment."

"Of course, Doctor. I'll spare any time I can for one of the Tuchanka's saviors and Captain Shepard's mate. What can I do for you?"

"It's more what you can do for Shepard." Liara began hesitatingly. "I wonder if we can speed up finding the krogan Board Member somehow now that we believe there _is _one."

Eve nodded. "I'd love to. I've already spoken with Wrex."

"Can you provide me with a list of names of female krogan that were involved in the krogan war with the Council that are still prominent figures?"

"Done, Doctor. What else?"

"I'm afraid I must put you in an awkward position," Liara started.

Eve scanned her with her eyes before speaking. "Go on."

"The Council needs to choose a new human Councilor. Shepard won't stand for this 'interim' nonsense for much longer."

Eve nodded. "I know. I've told the others. Sparatus seems to hope Shepard will quit altogether under the pressure. What a laugh. The woman personally took down several reapers during the war. And Tevos genuinely hopes Shepard will reconsider. I must ask, Doctor—will she?"

"I'm her bondmate, but I can't speak for her on such a major decision. The best I can do is reiterate what she has told me and the Council several times—she doesn't want the position and doesn't plan on changing her mind."

"Very well, Doctor. I will press the other Councilor's as much as I can to choose a new human Councilor as soon as possible. They promised to do so just after my induction. We have had plenty of time and it's not as if there aren't several viable candidates."

"Thank you, Councilor. Truly. How's Mordin, if you have the time for me to ask?" Liara smiled.

"She's fine. Taking too much after her father." Eve chuckled then paused for a moment, looking at Liara. "Will you and the captain have children?"

Liara smiled. "Yes." She and Shepard had decided to keep their daughter's conception close to heart until absolutely necessary for others to know. If there was one thing Liara was certain of, it was that information is a tricky and valuable thing to contain. They wouldn't lie, but they wouldn't unnecessarily divulge either. Although, she suspected Garrus and Tali would know tonight.

"Good." She heard the smile in Eve's voice, her cobalt shaman uniform masking her expressions. "There _should_ be a brood of Shepards out there for centuries to come. If you need anything else, Doctor—you or Shepard—don't hesitate to call or message. Shepard will always have a friend in me."

"Thank you, Councilor."

She sent out another request. Being the Shadow Broker had allowed Liara to come into good terms with the Councilors. Even Sparatus had been charmed by her, though if he knew how, he'd probably detest her as much as her wife. He wasn't who she had called though. "Good evening, Dr. T'Soni." Tevos answered. "How may I help you?" Tevos continued.

"Good evening, Councilor. I'll only take a moment of your time. I understand Matriarch T'Cora has not consented to a meld?"

"Yes, Doctor. She is still convinced the Council must be beaten and understandably is uncooperative. Justicar Samara refuses to use her justicar position to force a meld on her…also understandably. No other surviving justicar has come forth."

"I see," Liara nodded. "Thank you, Councilor. That is all. I wish you a pleasant evening."

"Doctor?" Tevos stopped her.

Liara paused and met her gaze once more. "Yes, Councilor?"

"How is she? The meeting did not go as I intended. I've come to trust Shepard's judgment. If she believed it necessary to dispatch Xen, then it was necessary. If she hadn't ended the call, I would have said as much, as would Councilor Eve, I'm sure. Sparatus was too quick to jump on her tonight with Palaven still being a vulnerability and Valern is always impatient."

"She is 'understandably' frustrated, Councilor." Liara frowned slightly. "In truth, you could help her most by finding a new human Councilor and taking that burden from her." Shepard probably wouldn't be pleased with this entire conversation, so Liara spoke her peace.

Tevos considered Liara's words and rather than responding to them directly she abruptly stated "Thank you, Dr. T'Soni. The Goddess keep you," to traditionally end the call.

"And you," Liara nodded and ended the transmission. Her omni-tool chirped with an annoyed response from Garrus. Apparently and unsurprisingly Shepard had interrupted his time with Tali. She was sympathetic, but knew some dextro liquor over some war stories would bring him around. She'd ask him to tell her more about his Archangel adventures and she'd tell him all about destroying the Hagalaz ship. She'd enjoyed putting an end to a ship that kept her so far away from Shepard. It was all the excuse she needed to find herself on the _Normandy _again. Though she couldn't doubt Shepard and her would have found each other eventually at any rate, she was strangely thankful to the Illusive Man for forcing her to that decision early.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"You're staring, Shepard." Liara watched her terminals and typed away, orchestrating her vast network. They had just returned from the port observation deck and their respective evenings with Garrus and Tali. All four had met up at the end for a final drink. Shepard had tried to stop Liara from drinking any liquor until Liara had explained yet another fortunate difference between asari and human physiology during pregnancy. In truth it had alarmed Liara that female women were so incredibly vulnerable when with child. Everything the mother experienced took from them and threatened the welfare of both mother and child. How exhausting and frightening.

Shepard smirked and was indeed staring from the bed. "It's a nice view." She propped herself up with an elbow and yawned. Her wife was definitely a night owl. She shook her head to rouse herself and sat up on the edge of the bed. If she let herself sit still, she'd fall asleep. She lowered herself to the floor and began doing V ups.

Liara glanced back at the sound of the movement and smiled before turning back. Fully accustomed to her Shadow Broker duties, her fingers nearly moved by themselves as they directed a broker to pay off a merc here and a shop girl to spy on an influential customer there. Though seemingly insignificant, each action she took could be the difference between war and peace, death and life. While Glyph could maintain the quotidian aspects of her brokering and Feron helped immensely, she still had to intervene in certain affairs, having a knack for spotting (or creating) patterns. She had to admit, she enjoyed it sometimes and with Shepard by her side, she knew she wouldn't abuse her power. She would always put Shepard's missions first, which usually meant fighting the noble fight. Glancing behind her, she saw Shepard doing handstand push-ups now and smiled again.

An icon blinking in a corner of one of her left terminals caught her attention and she brought it to the center, opening it. She frowned and Shepard, observing her expression, even while upside down, dismounted the wall and approached her. "What is it?" Shepard asked as she wrapped her arms around Liara.

Liara continued to frown. "One of my agents reported that Aethyta's funds are experiencing unusual activity. Should I alert her?"

Shepard raised a wary brow. "She's probably aware, but it couldn't hurt." _I so don't want to know what that woman spends inordinate amounts of money on._ She began massaging Liara's shoulders as she kissed her neck. _Eh, probably just alcohol. _Liara hummed in gratification, closing her eyes briefly before typing a quick message to her father. Shepard reached beneath Liara's shirt to massage her back, loving the feel of Liara's skin as she continued to work the muscles. She knew Liara needed more time and she could wait as long as she could spoil her a little in the meantime. Liara glanced over her shoulder appreciatively, kissing Shepard's hand that had found its way there again and she turned back to the terminals. They passed the time this way for another few hours: Shepard giving Liara small bits of attention in between calisthenics and tending to her own work and reports.

Eventually Shepard dressed in some loungewear and sat in the bed at the back of the office with a datapad, once again reading over one of her reports that she was about to send to the Council. She didn't trust herself with another conference. Liara, glued to her own datapad, joined her, scrolling through one of her broker's records. She yawned eventually. Shepard glanced at her from the corner of an eye, knowing two more of those would mean Liara was ready to quit for the night. It never took long after she came to bed anyway. The dim light from the datapad made Liara's skin glow all the more stunningly, encouraging Shepard to steal frequent glances. Liara, noticing, smiled without lifting her gaze and leaned into Shepard in response. Shepard breathed her in and sighed contentedly, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple as she scrolled to continue editing her report.

Liara yawned again and Shepard let a soft, nearly mute chuckle escape, but Liara heard. "What is it?" Liara asked a little sleepily.

"That's two. One more to go." Shepard smiled as she continued her own work.

"Two?"

"Yawns," Shepard answered and kissed Liara's crest before finally pressing the send button.

"One more to go?"

"Before you're ready to quit for the night. It's always three."

"Oh no," Liara chuckled at her, letting the datapad rest on her knee as she braced her forehead with the other hand.

"Oh no?" It was Shepard's turn to discern her wife and bondmate's meaning.

Liara turned her head slightly toward her. "We're so married."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Shepard lifted a brow. "We go up against crazy people on a daily basis. There's plenty of spontaneity and chaos in our lives. We're allowed to have a rhythm once we're back on the ship and it's past midnight."

"Crazy…" Liara mused over the word.

"Yeah." Shepard nodded.

"Chaos…"

"Yeah…" Shepard raised a brow again.

"Spontaneity…"

Shepard laughed. "You just going to repeat what I'm saying all night?"

Liara glanced at her again, smiling meaningfully. "Rhythm…"

Shepard pushed her slightly, laughing again. "Stop analyzing my diction, Professor."

"You analyze my physical cues," Liara tossed the datapad aside and scooted Shepard down to a lying position, wrapping Shepard's legs around her hips as she crawled forward. "I'm allowed to analyze your verbal ones." She raised a knowing brow.

Shepard smiled up at her, tugging her closer with her legs, caressing both of Liara's shoulders and letting her hands trail down her back. "No need, Love. I'll tell you plainly: I want you. Now and always."

"Now and always," Liara confirmed as she bent to kiss Shepard. She raised one of Shepard's legs over her shoulder and turned to kiss her knee there, wrapping her arm around the leg, caressing it to the hip as she leaned forward to kiss Shepard's thigh then waist.

"Now…" Shepard pled in a whisper.

"Always," Liara answered. She resisted reaching for Shepard's mind just yet. She wanted to take her time, maybe return the earlier massage. At the thought she stopped caressing Shepard's leg and instead pressed the heel of her palm into the muscle, delighted at the grateful sound Shepard made. She kissed Shepard's thigh again as her omni-tool lit up with a live vid call waiting. She glanced at it.

"Leave it," Shepard brought her forward into a kiss with the leg, lowering it to wrap around Liara's waist again as she pulled Liara into her.

"It's my father." Liara said between breaths. "Those funds…"

"Can wait," Shepard cooed.

"If it's urgent…" Liara faltered.

"She'll call again." Shepard insisted.

Liara nodded and they continued. Then her omni-tool lit up again with a second call.

"Shepard…"

Shepard sighed. "Fine. But you'll pay for it when the call's over." Shepard almost smiled at the thought, despite the rude interruption.

"Dad," Liara spoke, sitting up on the bed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Purple Cheeks," Aethyta looked a little annoyed. If Liara could have blushed a further lilac, she would have. "Except my daughter is impossibly connected, the galaxy over. I was going to wait to give you your bonding and conception present (your over-eagerness for the kid means you only get one present, by the way), but I should probably just tell you about it now since you'll find out what it is as soon as the paperwork goes through."

"No, no." Liara shook her head defensively and reassuringly. "I've only set it to tell me if there are irregularities. No details unless I look into it. We can wait, if you'd like."

Shepard smiled, hearing the hope in Liara's voice that Aethyta would give whatever it was right away anyway. She couldn't truly resist a mystery all that long and it would be a strain to keep her word though she would do her best, of course.

"Heh." Aethtya chuckled. "Nah, now's as good a time as any. Shepard there? What am I talking about? Look at you. You're practically a plum," she grinned.

Shepard released Liara from her legs and sat up beside her. "Hey Gramps." She couldn't really get used to the 'Dad' thing just yet and it was fun to watch Aethyta squirm for an instant at the idea of being a grandfather.

"And you're a fucking cherry." Aethyta recovered quickly, laughing at Shepard.

"Fruit imagery alluding to sex," Shepard raised her brows, sarcasm oozing from her expression. "Original."

"Hey, give me some credit where credit's due. I'm not human. Knowing the fruit thing is impressive."

"Sure," Shepard rolled her eyes. "It's not as if one of our most famous religious parables is about a woman plucking fruit in _sin_."

"Would you shut up and let me make you both happy?" Aethtya glared a little.

Shepard raised both her arms slightly in surrender.

"Good," Aethtya smiled. "Liara, go to your terminal. I'll send you the info."

Liara and Shepard moved to the terminals and found the icon waiting. Liara opened up the vid call on the center terminal and opened the waiting message on another, becoming wide-eyed.

"You already have a ship, so a skycar would be kinda lame. You already have Nezzy's place on Thessia and the Citadel won't be back in shape for a while. I figured you two wouldn't settle down in just one place anyway, so…"

"It's…" Liara breathed. She reached for Shepard who was dumbfounded.

"It's too much, 'Thyta." Shepard looked at her father-in-law, breaking her eyes away from the image of paradise in front of her. "We can't let you buy us—"

"I'm not asking permission, Shepard." Aethyta shook her head defiantly. "It's yours and Liara's, whether you let it rot or enjoy it. I suggest you enjoy it."

Shepard stared at the picture: a live satellite image of a beachside house on the South Pacific island they had honeymooned on. Property on Earth was a rare commodity these days, especially in regions where there had been laws put in place to keep overdevelopment from overtaking it. Most people kept these places in the family. Shepard certainly would in the future.

It looked to be a small, two story home on stilts to avoid the ocean's tides. French doors framed by picture windows opened onto a deck with stairs leading to the garden, then the beach. In the garden, palm trees, two of which already supported a hammock, and lush flora surrounded the house, making it a perfect Eden. "Then…thank you." Shepard said at last for both of them. "That's very generous." She held Liara close at her side, wanting to jump the _Normandy_ to the Sol system that very minute.

"Yeah, I figured you were partial to the island. Nice quiet place for you two to escape to every once and a while where you won't have to deal with anyone, not even me. Hope you like it, Kid." Aethtya regarded Liara, hoping for reassurance from her daughter that she'd picked her gift well.

Liara was silent. Shepard turned her head to see the rare sight of Liara's eyes glazing with fought-back tears. "Damn it, Dad." Liara chuckled as a tear finally escaped and she wiped it away quickly. "It's perfect. Thank you. It looks like heaven."

"Good." Aethtya smiled. "I'll let you go. I hope you can enjoy it soon, but it'll be waiting for you. It's yours after all. Night."

"Goodnight, Dad. Thank you." Liara said as Shepard waved, the call ending.

Liara played with the virtual tour drone in the house, taking it from room to room. It was a modest home in comparison to the T'Soni estate. There were three bedrooms, one of which faced the ocean with the picture windows beside the French doors. They agreed that'd be their room and the one adjacent, not visible from the outside, would be their future daughter's. The other would be a guest bedroom until they had another child. They'd already done this sort of daydream-like planning for the T'Soni estate. When the Citadel was repaired, Shepard would be 'given' another apartment in 'repayment' for the Reaper War damages by the Council. In truth, the Council would sit on their hands, waiting for the keepers to rebuild everything and then swoop in to claim it and thus be able to bestow repayment gifts. It seemed the T'Soni-Shepard family would have a few nests to call home.

_We couldn't sit still long enough to ever stay in one place._ The thought made Shepard remember an evening with Liara at the Silversun apartment and with a swipe of her fingers, she purchased a mini-grand for the living area to be delivered soon. Liara looked up at her quizically. Shepard smiled. "Glyph can play our song and maybe our daughter will have the patience to sit down for a lesson or two."

"I doubt it. I was only able because I was forced into it by circumstances and…" Liara smiled at her knowingly. "I know her father."

"Ha!" Shepard gave a mock laugh. "N7 discipline might overtake the gene manipulation. Nurture vs. Nature, Babe."

"We shall see," Liara was unconvinced. "At any rate, you are right: Glyph can play us songs which will be equally enjoyable."

"Besides," Shepard continued, "Knowing her parents, she'll carve her own path."

Liara turned back to the terminal as Shepard navigated the drone into rooms they'd already examined once again. "True…and who knows? I might just practice every once in a while if you're there to sit with me."

Shepard smiled as she pictured herself sitting behind Liara as she played, then of other uses for the piano. She'd begun kissing Liara's crest without fully realizing it until she felt herself tingle in the biotics Liara was ebbing. She smiled as Liara turned toward her, taking her lips in hers. She gripped the back of Liara's neck and stepped backwards toward the bed. "Where were we?"

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Matriarch T'Cora drummed her fingers on a couch's armrest she was lounging on in her 'cell'. Given her status in the Asari Matriarchy, she wasn't condemned to a prison without its luxuries. Her imprisoners believed a comfortable situation might also encourage cooperation. _Oh I'll cooperate_, she thought, smiling to herself briefly before recalling her arrest. Samara was an unpleasant surprise that had been thrown into the mix. However, she'd been prepared for her detainment should the infallible spectre manage to best her and as she had told her fellow Board Member when Shepard had arrived on Thessia, she wasn't anything like the other Board Members the spectre had faced. She knew that even now, her people were at work. She truly was nothing like the others.


	17. Hell on Palaven

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

_A/N: So my Beta, Alexandrosll, knows how hesitant I was to post this chapter…It seems a necessary evil. What do you guys think? _

_Brought some stuff in from the Homeworlds comic series (#3, Garrus's backstory/ Archangel days), but changed a couple sentiments that I thought might add to Garrus's motivation for becoming a C-Sec officer and then leaving that position to join Shepard. _

_Finally, thank you SO much for reading. Your support through reviews, favorites/follows is ecstatically appreciated!_

_…_

Chapter 17: Hell on Palaven

"Ughhh…" Shepard groaned at the alarm blaring in her cabin. She was less disturbed by the early hour than the rude interruption to her dreams. "Noooo…" she complained.

"My sentiments exactly," Liara said sleepily next to her.

"Hmm?" Shepard looked over at her and smiled. Maybe she could continue the dream after all.

"You wake up entirely _tooooo_ early, Shepard." Liara said groggily with her eyes closed. She pulled up the covers to shade her eyes from the lighting that was slowly fading in, bringing the cabin back to life. Shepard tapped her omni-tool next to the bed and the lights except for the aquarium went dark once again. The dim lighting earned Shepard her wife's reemergence who, still refusing to open her eyes, said "The only thing I did _not _miss when the _Normandy_ was hijacked was that holo alarm. I warn you: the projector and audio system for it may go missing some day."

"Hmmm," Shepard hummed as she turned to lie on Liara's chest. The light from the aquarium traced patterns across Liara as the fish swam, creating waves and ripples across the room. Shepard marveled at her bondmate's soft, blue skin under the soft, blue lighting. She let a finger trace Liara's lips, unable and unwilling to resist. "Maybe there's a better way to wake you up."

Liara's eyes remained closed, but she gave a small smile and pursed her lips briefly to kiss the digit though her thoughts were still foggy in sleep.

Shepard kissed her shoulder. "Why don't you join with me? You'll feel as …" She paused, tracing Liara's jawline, "awake as I am."

"Hmmm," Liara pretended to ponder as she brought a hand up to brush Shepard's hair. She turned on her side so that she was cradling Shepard on her chest and in her arms as she threw a leg over her love's waist.

Shepard kissed between her breasts, smiling and caressing Liara's thigh on her hip. "Getting up early wouldn't be so bad if we went to bed earlier, you know."

"I work best at night, Shepard. Though that's not what kept us up last night," Liara smirked, finally opening her eyes. She lowered herself to be at the same eye level as Shepard and laced their fingers together, bringing Shepard's hand to her lips for a kiss.

Shepard smiled back at her and raised a brow. "Oh? What kept us up? You'll have to remind me."

Liara chuckled softly, kissing her bondmate to refresh her memory. She savored the warm lips against hers before they parted. "Are you starting to remember?"

Shepard frowned. "Hmmm, no; it's the oddest thing. I just can't recall. Keep trying."

Liara grinned and brought them close in a kiss again. "You're in a good mood for someone who groaned as she woke up. I was beginning to hope you were coming around to the dark side of sleeping in and staying up late."

Shepard gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her neck in slight embarrassment. "I may have been roused while my mind was otherwise… enthralled."

A brow arched just before a corner of Liara's lips pulled up. Her cheeks blushed ever so slightly to lilac. "Would you…like to tell me about it?" she asked.

"I'd rather show you," Shepard said in a sultry voice that she knew always drove Liara crazy.

"Show me," Liara whispered desperately, nodding.

"My pleasure," Shepard purred as she continued where her dream had left off.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Heyo!" Shepard laughed when she saw Vega make his reappearance on the shuttle bay of the _Normandy_ having spent the night on the _Warsaw_. Both ships had returned to Palaven for their respective missions for the Council. She was in her workout gear, abusing Vega's punching bag next to his station since he hadn't been around to help her warm down from practice with Quoyle. "Walk of shame, walk of shame," she chimed, noticing the lack of order to his fohawk this morning.

"Ain't no shame if you got game," Vega rolled his shoulders in a slight dance.

Shepard's eyes went a little wide as if in fear. "No rhyming this early in the morning. I may vomit."

"Mrs. Lola still keeping you up late?" Vega smiled at her as he hovered over his work station.

Shepard eyed him intimidatingly as she punched the bag with a little more force than her previous strikes had shown and grinned. "Maybe. My wife would say you're deflecting. Thought we were talkin' about your sex life. How's Ash in the morning? Does she finally shut up?"

"Easy, Lola." James arched a brow and he walked over to brace the punching bag for her.

Shepard raised her gloved hands as if in surrender, her grin still plastered on her face. "Guess that's a 'no'," she chuckled and threw another punch. "Seriously, though, how's that going?"

Vega scratched his head. "No idea, Lola. One minute she's hot, next she's cold. Right now—hot."

"Ah, yeah, I got that from her over the years as well. It was usually more to do with her torturing herself by complicating the matters in her head than it was to do with me… or that's at least what I understood from her when we had issues."

"The whole Cerberus thing?" Vega grunted as Shepard side-kicked the bag.

"Yeah. Took her a while to come around again."

"Well, luckily, I don't think our relationship is as complicated."

"Relationship, eh?" Shepard turned to do a spinning crescent kick that nearly hit his jaw.

"You don't have to work so hard to ask for a dance, Lola." Vega smirked. "I'm sure I have an empty slot on my dance card for ya."

"Get your gear on," Shepard rolled her eyes and waited in the center of the shuttle bay.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Palaven had been hit hard by the Reapers when Shepard had been on the moon she was now eyeing above her. She could recall the visible fires from space that she'd barely had time to notice during her hunt for the Primarch. That whole mission had been so chaotic Shepard hadn't truly recognized the dire circumstances on Palaven. She'd been too preoccupied with Earth and her need for the Primarch's aid.

Today, the Primary Capitol resembled the rubble that was now London. On the horizon she saw kilos of ruins, but with the Council's rebuilding efforts, the temporary docks had become a hub of merchant and military activity. With mercs and soldiers came the need for pubs and restaurants and every mix in between. Limited in power, the dock's strip didn't glow, but it buzzed in activity. People passed them left and right, accidentally brushing them in their hurry. Shepard had nearly fallen over when an elcor bumped her. He'd given her a profuse, monotone, and extremely lengthy apology then continued to thank her for helping Dekuuna during the Reaper War. She'd tried to interrupt his thanks by thanking him in return for Dekuuna's forces, but it was to no avail. Her voice, while commanding, couldn't out-boom an elcor's. She'd simply backed away with a wave and nod when Liara had come to rescue her to be by Tali's side.

"Nervous?" Liara whispered to Tali as Garrus greeted his father and sister a bit in the distance. Garrus was blocking the view of his sister and a handcrafted sign advertising the restaurant they were standing in front of blocked Shepard's view of his father. Garrus had asked for his family to meet him at the docks' strip so he could officially introduce Tali and announce the engagement over a casual lunch. Tali had given Shepard a subtle hint (by dragging her from her cabin along with Liara) that she wanted some support.

Tali fidgeted, twirling her fingers sporadically. "I've talked to them…briefly…on vid calls," Tali hesitated in her own whispers. "But Garrus is high in the hierarchy. He has been ever since the Reapers first hit and he was the best expert the Turian Council could find. Then when we _won _he became the Tertiarch. His father probably expects him to pair with an equal in that hierarchy."

"Why are you two whispering," Shepard teased in her own whisper before speaking at a normal volume. "They're a full fifty meters away. Now," she turned to Tali, "Do I have to remind you that you're an admiral of the quarian people? You're pretty high up there yourself, Tali."

"I, I don't know why I'm nervous, Shepard. I just am." Tali faltered, but stopped fidgeting.

Liara smiled reassuringly as she spoke. "I was nervous to meet Shepard's mother. It's natural; I'm sure it'll be fine." She reached for Tali's hand and squeezed it. "What matters in the end is you and Garrus. What others think or say comes after that."

Shepard smiled at her bondmate as they exchanged a loving glance.

Tali started at the memory of Liara and Hannah Shepard meeting for the first time. "You were a nervous wreck! Maybe I'm not nervous enough!" She started twirling her fingers nervously again, glancing from Liara to Shepard back and forth.

Shepard fought down a laugh. "A nervous wreck?" She mimicked Tali by looking back and forth from a slightly abashed Liara to a panicky quarian.

When Shepard allowed herself a smirk, Liara put her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly to scold her wife. "Shepard, imagine if you had first met Aethyta after all these years while I was in surgery and while you were simultaneously getting ready for an impromptu wedding that you hoped your fiancée would say yes to. I had no idea what to say—'Oh hello, Rear Admiral Shepard. I'm Liara T'Soni and I'm about to marry your daughter. How do you do?'"

Shepard chuckled again, drawing her close in an embrace. She kissed Liara's temple as they parted. "You needn't have worried, Li. You know that now. And, Tali," Shepard turned to her quarian bestie. "You probably needn't either. Even if it's rough at first, you two are going to be paired. There'll be plenty of time for you to get to know them."

Liara nodded. "Besides, if either of them gives you a difficult time, Shepard and I will be here, not to mention I don't think Garrus would stand for it in the first place." She smiled warmly at Tali.

Shepard placed a hand on Tali's shoulder. "Ditto."

Before Tali or Liara could inquire further into her meaning, Garrus approached with his sister in tow.

"Captain Shepard," Garrus addressed her with an unusual air of formality. Despite the true purpose to this lunch being that Tali would finally meet Garrus's family in person, it was customary in turian tradition for one to introduce the highest ranking officer first.

Shepard frowned slightly at the formality.

Garrus grinned in answer as he gestured toward his sister. "I'd like you to meet someone who _can_ beat me at target practice: my sister, Solana."

Shepard smirked and bowed slightly toward Solana.

With a broken leg, Solana hobbled up behind him to clasp Shepard's outstretched arm. "Thanks for keeping this featherbrain alive." She smirked at Garrus.

"It was just as much the other way around," Shepard laughed.

Solana gave her a grin that matched Garrus's. She nodded to Liara. "I don't need introduction to Dr. Liara T'Soni. I've read your more recent work. Very impressive. I wasn't the least surprised to learn that you were the one who discovered the Crucible."

Liara's eyes widened a little in surprise and she blushed. "Th-thank you!"

Shepard grinned over at her bondmate but staggered when she was pushed aside when Solana nearly tackled Tali to the floor of the dock.

"And you!" Solana hugged Tali tight, speaking over her shoulder. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Tali's hands hovered in front of her, above Solana. She eventually let them fall to gently pat the enthusiastic turian's back, looking at Shepard with what Shepard guessed to be alarm. The spectre merely smiled at her in reassurance. The smile quickly vanished when she looked up to see the sour face studying them all. His face tattoos matched Garrus's and Solana's, but the one at the ridge of his nose was nearly invisible under his furrowed brow as he maintained a barely contained scowl. His grim and severe expression eerily reminded Shepard of Saren, but his eyes were more like hers—calculating and determined.

"Captain Shepard," Garrus began formally again "This is my father, Captain Tenarr Vakarian."

Shepard bowed slightly again as the captain spoke. "The galaxy's savior…" the man mused. His eyes narrowed on her.

Shepard kept her face blank, waiting. He stretched out an arm and she clasped it with hers.

"Your methods weren't exactly by the book, but we're all still alive."

Shepard allowed a brow to rise. "Yes, much thanks to your son." Garrus was bracing his forehead with his talons at his father's lack of tact.

"Yes…you and he…have done… much."

Shepard blinked. It was as if the captain was trying to state facts to avoid saying what he was really thinking. "Right."

Garrus walked forward to stand beside his father again and would have said something if Solana hadn't interrupted. "Alright, big bro. You're buying. They've finally started to serve the good stuff at this place called 'Hell on Palaven' that just opened up." She regarded Shepard and Liara. "Their non-dextro stuff is still shit awful I hear. Sorry."

Garrus shook his head in irritation in true brotherly fashion. "Every place around here has 'just opened up,' and I've already found a place. Some of us like to _eat_ as well as drink. I'm looking forward to a little home-planet dextro."

"Fine." Solana pouted a little.

Garrus turned to his father again. "Before we go, I would also like to introduce Dr. Liara T'Soni."

"Yes," the captain regarded her with less contempt, replaced with suspicion as he nodded. "Matriarch Benezia T'Soni's daughter—"

"And finally," Garrus interrupted warily, but smiled when he turned to Tali. "This is Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya."

Garrus's father turned his eyes on Tali. His expression somehow became more venomous. Shepard clenched her fists, trying not to renegade this pencil pusher that called himself a cop. Liara, sensing her wife on edge, equally tensed up next to her. Tali stepped forward and gave a slight bow, waiting, knowing turian custom was for the eldest to speak first in an introduction.

He said nothing.

He turned to walk away. Liara had to stop Shepard as she stepped forward, fully prepared to educate him in the ways of common decency. She really couldn't stand the prejudice so many held against quarians and she was even less reasonable if someone insulted Tali in her presence. Much to her relief, however, Solana had stopped her father for all of them, placing a hand on his shoulder as he passed her. She eyed him and he glared back. She leaned forward and whispered something the others couldn't hear.

The captain turned toward them again and regarded Tali. "You will join us for a meal, Admiral Zorah. Captain Shepard, Dr. T'Soni, join us as well." He turned again to lead the way.

Shepard raised a brow and turned to meet Liara's gaze. Shepard raised both brows at her and pursed her lips slightly to the side to silently communicate that she did not anticipate a fun lunch. Liara nodded and took her hand to follow the turian captain.

Garrus placed both hands on Tali's shoulders, wanting to stay behind for a moment. "He's a bit tense after the War… I'd say he'll warm up, but ... He still thinks I've abandoned my C-Sec position and ever since Mom…"

Tali reached for his hand on her shoulder. "We'll do our best and we'll all have time to get to know each other," Tali repeated Shepard's words of comfort.

Garrus smiled and rested his forehead on her hood.

Tali started to chuckle and he parted from her, the question written in his expression.

"Did you see Shepard? I thought she was going to lose it." Tali answered.

Garrus stood straight, amused, but wary. "Uh, yeah. We should probably catch up."

Garrus could hear the chuckle in Tali's voice again as they walked after them. "Liara can handle her. She won't let anything happen. And Shepard seems to like Solana." She gestured to the three ahead of them. Shepard was talking animatedly with Solana who stopped to laugh every once and a while at what Garrus could only imagine to be a joke at his expense as Liara held Solana in her biotics so she wouldn't have to strain her broken leg to keep up.

Garrus smiled at them. "We'll have to pry them apart probably before we leave Palaven. Solana has always been insanely jealous I'm on the _Normandy _and she loves guns as much as I do. Between that and her nerdy archeological hobbies, I'll be surprised if she doesn't get handed the XO quarters before we jump."

"Actually…" Tali stopped them and pulled him to the side. She grinned beneath her mask up at Garrus. "That's Liara and Shepard's engagement present to us. Liara says she and Shepard stay in the cabin most nights and she can move her office to the war room since Shepard keeps track of everything on her terminals anyway. They'll expand the conference room a bit and make it a vid comm room as well so they can make room for all of Liara's equipment. Shepard's already approved of the renovations we'll be making when we visit the Fleet above Rannoch for the wedding. She said that if she had to trust anyone outside the Alliance with the _Normandy_ it would be the Quarians…and the Geth…" Tali looked in the direction of Shepard ahead of them.

Garrus let his hands rest on her hips. "That back room…" his hands slid up her waist, "we can make it a sterile environment so that we don't have to worry about you being in this suit…"

"My thoughts exactly, Vakarian," Tali purred as she caressed his arms. Garrus stroked her back and leaned forward to press his forehead against her suit's hood—the closest they could come to a kiss at the moment.

"Come on," Garrus parted them. He took her hand in his. "Let's go have a _fun_ lunch," he said with little conviction.

"Right. _Fun_." Tali gave a small laugh as they caught up.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Garrus sat beside Shepard at Hell on Palaven and ordered another drink for them both. The place was lit in the familiar pinks and purples and buzzed with the same rhythm that all shady bars seemed to possess from one side of the galaxy to the other. Shepard kept her eyes averted from the exotic dance floor to their two o'clock. Liara wouldn't care if her eyes wandered as long as she always gained the benefit from it, but Shepard honestly couldn't be less interested and with a daughter on the way—an asari daughter—the dancers made her twitch a little in unease. As empowering as some argued the profession to be and as open-minded as the asari were in their sexuality, she'd had to rough up too many pervs over the years for harassing the daughters of Thessia to wish it on her own. She mused, wondering if she'd have to have this conversation one day with her daughter and decided Liara'd better handle it. If the phase couldn't be avoided, she bookmarked a thought that she would ask Aria to take her daughter at Afterlife and keep an eye on her. After killing Kei Leng and helping the Pirate Queen reclaim her couch on Omega, Aria had become more and more friendly in their communications. She'd seemed downright pleased the last time they'd talked.

Garrus and Shepard downed their drinks at the same time, Shepard hissing a little as she grimaced at the terrible options available to non-dextros postwar on Palaven. She missed her stash on the Silversun strip. She even missed Purgatory. "Well," she sighed. "That wasn't so bad, right?" she referred to the lunch they'd just come from.

Garrus turned his head to glare down at her. "Oh yeah," he said sardonically. "It's not like my dad told my fiancée she would bring me down and then you punched him and got us all kicked out. By the way, _I'm_ the one who's supposed to do that in the future. Next time, give me a chance to get the shot in first."

"Snooze you lose, Vakarian." Shepard shrugged, smiling before she caught his glare. "Sorry for punching your dad," she said with less enthusiasm than belief warranted.

"I hope not," Solana appeared next to her. Shepard looked at her shot glass perplexed. She must have had more than she thought if she hadn't noticed Solana's struggled hobbles approaching. "He was out of line," Solana finished.

Garrus smiled at her. "Agreed. Like I said, Shepard, you beat me to the punch."

"Ha!" Shepard laughed a little loudly, the alcohol truly sinking in. The two turians regarded her in confusion. "Nothing, nothing," Shepard waved their glances away. "Human idiom."

"Human idiot?" Solana grinned and tilted her head. She was a little buzzed herself from the drinks she'd already ordered at lunch and had been forced to down in a hurry as they were being kicked out.

"No, no!" Shepard slurred a little and laughed again. "Nothing! Never mind!"

Garrus chuckled at Solana. "I'm surprised you wanted to come here with that excuse for a leg. You love dancing—how are you not frustrated as hell in…Hell?"

Solana smirked. "I've got more moves with one leg than you do with two, featherbrain. Come on, Shepard, let's dance."

"Oooh," Garrus grimaced and began to warn her. "Not the best idea…"

Shepard turned toward them after downing another drink and started to protest when she noticed their suddenly sullen expressions. She followed their gaze and saw Liara, Tali, and Garrus's father approaching. Standing with a little difficulty, the purple and pink lights swirling together as the room spun around her, Shepard clenched her fists.

Garrus stood from his stool next to her.

"Dad?" Solana asked when they were near. "Wow. I gotta get this on vid. Captain Tenarr Vakarian in a seedy bar. The guys'll love this."

"If one officer sees that," the captain warned his daughter with a slightly raised talon to point at her omni-tool as it glowed from recording, "You'll be demoted three ranks." Solana cursed and stopped the recording.

The captain straightened slightly and turned to Garrus. "Son, I just came here to say…I'm sorry about earlier…" he sighed. "Look, I'm not going to waste breath after such a horrifying war by going back to the way things were before, Archangel, and yes," he nodded at Garrus's look of surprise, "I knew exactly what 'target practice' was when you called me from Omega, thinking you were going to run out of thermal clips as they cornered you on that bridge. You think I don't have a few undercover officers on that filthy rock?" He regarded Shepard. "Thank you, by the way, for saving him from that whole mess. Now, Son," he turned back to Garrus. "I told you once that when you have a hard time at something you have to just keep it up and work at it. I think that goes for us too."

"I can't ignore what you said to Tali today," Garrus said without apology in his voice. He still had half the mind to claim the punch Shepard had stolen from him.

"I was wrong."

Garrus inwardly staggered. "What?"

"You heard me." The captain gave the first smile Shepard had seen on him. "I won't pretend that I haven't made mistakes over the years, but I always own up to them. Your Mom taught me that it's better to apologize for being wrong than to continue being wrong."

He regarded Tali then turned back to Garrus. "To be honest, I wanted to see how serious you two were when I said…" he paused, "what I said. But _someone_" he regarded Shepard with a slight smirk, "didn't give you the chance to respond."

Shepard shrugged, the alcohol disallowing her to feel the least obligated to the man who had insulted one of her closest friends, no matter who he was.

"I asked Admiral Zorah to meet me here with you so I could apologize," he told Garrus and turned to Tali once more. Shepard guessed Tali had enlisted Liara for a little support, just in case. "Please accept my apologies, Admiral Zorah. I'm not much outside the job. I had retired before the Reaper War hit and then…well…they needed everyone who could hold a gun. I've always put duty first and I was thinking of Garrus's position and responsibilities…but I hope I can make it up to you in the future and be a better father-in-law to you than I was a father to these two." He gestured to Solana and Garrus.

"Ah, Dad," Solana interrupted. "You were fine. A tightass," she conceded and smirked, "but fine." Garrus nodded in agreement, remembering some of his mother's last words:

_She was in a hospital wing of a large ship, lying in bed next to a window. Her leg was propped up and in a cast, her arm in a sling. Half her face was masked in bandages and Garrus imagined the unseen injuries were far worse. "An accident," the doctor had told him as he ran to see for himself._

"_What happened?" he asked his mother, throwing himself on her, unable to stop himself despite her obvious injuries. He was still young and wanted more than anything to assure himself that his mother was there, fine—would always be fine. _

"_It was a hit and run, they said," she began, her voice groggy from the drugs they'd put her on for the pain. "I don't remember. Don't worry about me—I'll be fine." _

_Garrus saw the strain in her face as she masked the pain and was unconvinced. She asked him about his study abroad trip and why he wasn't on it. "I can take care of you. We both know Dad won't leave work to be here."_

"_Now…" his mother began, her voice sounded as kind as it did tired, "That's not fair. He called here the moment he heard and he's worried sick. In the time it would take for him to travel all the way back here from the Citadel, these old bones would be healed. I told him to stay put."_

_She tried to argue with Garrus about going on his trip despite her accident. He turned away as he lied, telling her it was too late and the shuttle had already left. In that moment, his dreams of travel and becoming something other than his father had faded. He wanted to stop anything like what had happened to his mother from ever happening again. Crime should be punished. Still, the decision weighed heavily on him. With a famous officer for a father, he'd forever be an officer's son in his father's shadow. _

Garrus looked at his sister. She had chosen the officer's life as well. While she'd been heartbroken when their mother had died, she hadn't sworn to obtain vengeance on every scumbag in the galaxy as Garrus had. She'd learned to cope with the loss by finding the humor in life. She had been the class clown in every subject at school and the veritable 'Joker' of C-Sec.

In contrast, Garrus grew up frustrated more than anything else. His sister struggled to come to terms with her own drives to join C-Sec which were largely philanthropic, so different from his and thus offered little sympathy. His father mostly acted as if nothing had ever happened—like his mother had just vanished from their lives rather than being taken. Only one thing had changed: Tenarr embraced the C-Sec book to the letter. In his grief, he'd put trust in the law for justice. Having seen someone as brave and kind as his mother taken from the galaxy by someone who couldn't be bothered to stop and help her to the hospital in better time, Garrus didn't believe in justice anymore. His mother's murderer got off with manslaughter and only faced a few years in prison. Garrus wanted to put a bullet in his head and would have if Solana hadn't convinced him that Mom wouldn't have wanted him in prison rather than her murderer.

When he joined, C-Sec allowed him to take out some of his frustrations, but eventually he only saw red tape in C-Sec's justice. It hindered him more often than it helped. He remembered his father's words before he'd left C-Sec to join Shepard on her hunt for Saren: _"Do things __right__, Garrus—or don't do them at all."_ Even if it hadn't been by the book, he was sure to his very core that he'd done just that in helping Shepard. Together, they'd done more for the galaxy than he ever could have as an officer living by the book.

He shook his head to bring himself back to the present, sick of the introspection his father seemed to bring out in him…and the memories.

Captain Tenarr was waiting for Tali to speak, but she was watching Garrus. She touched his arm and Garrus smiled softly at her. She knew what it was to live in a father's shadow. "I…" Tali began, withdrawing her hand and nervously twirling her fingers again. "Thank you, Captain. I accept, of course. Let's all move on."

"Phew!" Solana let out a dramatic sigh. Her lighthearted nature instantly defused the tension in all but Garrus, and thus Tali who still watched his distant eyes. "Good! Now, Shepard, you owe me a dance."

Liara arched an amused brow at her wife and Shepard grinned as she unabashedly looked her up and down in one of her not yet shredded pairs of jeans. "You haven't heard of my legendary dance moves, have you?" Shepard turned her grin on Solana.

"Sure I have, _and_ I have this thing called 'the Extranet,' Shepard. It has these 'vids' that you can watch and comment on and it just so happens that the savior of the galaxy has a few up there and there _may _be an entire site devoted to catching Spectre Shepard on the dance floor" Solana laughed. "But I gotta see it for myself."

Liara laughed at her bondmate as she stepped back to cross her arms in traditional Shepard fashion, earning Shepard's gaze again. The spectre closed the gap between them instantly, catching Liara off guard as she dipped her. "Got something to say, Mrs.?" She boar into Liara's eyes with her own, the love waiting there to be claimed and Liara took it with a kiss. She grinned on Shepard's lips and brought her forward to whisper in her ear, "Dance for me later?"

"Oh you better believe it," Shepard answered her and laughed as they parted to leave for the dance floor with Solana.

Liara eye's lingered on Shepard's form as she watched after her. Her gaze finally broke when she saw some of the _Normandy_'s squad members enter. She joined Vega and Quoyle at a table to leave Tali, Garrus, and his father to talk and sat so she could watch Shepard. She ordered from the non-alcoholic menu, heeding Solana's earlier warning that the non-dextro stuff on Palaven was probably worse than ryncol. She frowned momentarily, wondering and worrying about what Shepard had chosen given her speedy intoxication. It usually took a good couple of hours for her bondmate to get to the point she was at now. When she saw her favorite soldier flail a bit on the dance floor, her frown disappeared into a grin and she had to cover her mouth to hide it. Vega smirked as he followed her eyes' direction. Liara smirked in turn as she regarded Quoyle. She assumed his horrified look had something to do with having never experienced the pleasure of witnessing Captain Shepard on the dance floor before, but her smirk evaporated when Quoyle hurdled over the table in Shepard's direction.

She saw all that happened next as if it were in slow motion. Shepard and Solana had been dancing when she'd looked over at Quoyle. When her eyes found Shepard again, the spectre was running full speed toward the bar, her omni-blade swinging into a merc that tried to stop her as Quoyle took over slaughtering the other mercs for her. She followed Shepard's enraged gaze to the stools Tali, Garrus, and his father should have been on, but was horrified to see all three of them collapsed on the floor. A few mercs tried to stop her as she made her way to them, but her biotics made quick and painless work of them. She heard Vega curse behind her as he discovered what was happening. Her stomach curled itself into knots when she finally reached them. Shepard was shouting something…Joker…she was radioing Joker. She ordered Liara to apply medi-gel and monitor them and she obeyed.

Shepard grabbed the bartender from behind the bar, throwing him over it and slamming her boot into his throat when he landed. "What'd you do?" Shepard growled at him.

The bartender tried to speak, but Shepard's boot was on his jugular.

Shepard released him from her boot to lower herself and strangle him with her hands instead, straddling him. "Poison? Non-dextro stuff, what? I'll end you right here and now if you don't fucking tell me." She was shaking in rage. She released her hold with one hand so he'd be able to speak, but raised it in a threatening fist.

"The Board sends its regards." The turian sneered up at her.

Shepard let the punch fall, following through with an elbow, delighted at the snapping sound his jaw made and she squeezed his throat harder. She understood exactly what it was to experience a bloodrage in that moment. She felt nothing but the need, the desire to end his life. He was nothing but a merc. His death would mean nothing except the smallest bit of glee in the far reaches of her heart at ridding the universe one more person who didn't deserve to live while so many others were in their grave. She smiled down at him. "Send them the same. You'll be meeting them again soon." She pushed off of him when he stopped struggling. Some of her crewmen and Dr. Chakwas arrived with medical equipment and mass effect stretchers. A local turian doctor who had just happened to be in the bar was assisting.

Chakwas looked over at what she guessed was a now lifeless turian, former bartender at Hell on Palaven, and looked up at Shepard for instructions. Shepard's eyes were indecipherable, but she shook her head slowly. Chakwas nodded. "Get me two cc's of ambidextrolose from my case. They've been exposed to non-dextro, levino contaminants. The older turian looks to be the worst."

"Garrus! Dad!" Solana had finally hobbled her way to them and she looked down at the three figures, terrified.

_Thank the Goddess she hadn't had anything to drink here yet._ Shepard thought. _Sneaky fuckers_. She cursed herself as much as the Board. She'd let her guard down, mostly in an attempt to release the stress from having just recovered the _Normandy_ from Xen. Her fingernails dug into her palms, her fists clenched tight and her vision clouded in red, blinding fury. She wondered how much her own drinks had been doctored. She really hadn't had that much, but she'd felt drunk after a few shots—not nearly enough. She followed as her men and women of the _Normandy_ took Tali, Garrus, and Tenarr outside to the ship which Joker and EDI had expertly landed as near as possible. Liara stood beside her, her biotics flaring in her own anger.

"Doc!" Shepard jogged beside Chakwas as the doctor administered something else to Tali through one of her suit's ports. "How bad?"

"They're in danger, Captain," Karin shouted above the roar of the _Normandy_'s engines. "We need to get them to a fully equipped hospital. Call ahead and tell them we have two turian males, one quarian female. They probably have what they need for Garrus and…him, but I'm not sure if what I have in the medbay is all Tali will get."

Shepard's heart pounded. She'd been so blind in fury as it all was happening, she hadn't let it sink in. She looked down and the reality of it finally hit her: her two best friends in the galaxy were lying limp in stretchers… and they might not make it. Dextros could sometimes handle a little bit of non-dextro contaminants, but she knew it could also be fatal. After everything they'd been through—Saren, the Collectors, the Reapers—the Board might take Garrus and Tali from her with a fatal allergic reaction? Her rage returned in her determination to not let that happen.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard had been blocked off from the medbay by one of her crewmen under Chakwas orders. She had nodded at the reluctant nurse ensign, looking over him to watch the turian doctor and Chakwas at work. None of the patients were stable, the lights on the equipment flashing in warning. _Garrus…Tali_… Shepard faltered inwardly, not letting her helplessness show in front of her crew. A tear betrayed her, but she'd wiped it away before anyone aside from Liara had seen. "EDI!" Shepard called without lifting her gaze. "Tell the nearest hospital the situation and that they need to be prepared for the _Normandy_'s landing with a team ready to meet us. Tell them Spectre Shepard will be sure they get any and all supplies they need."

"Of course, Shepard. I have already done so. They await our arrival, which should be in less than two minutes."

Shepard remained staunch. "Thank you, EDI. Did they need quarian or turian supplies?"

"They are low on quarian medicine. They will better be able to access the situation when we arrive."

"Okay." Shepard nodded to the air in front of her. She felt Liara clutching at her, ebbing her own worry. She wrapped her arms around her, kissing her crest as she watched the medbay's flurry of activity. _Please_…Shepard thought. To whom she begged, she didn't know anymore.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Love?" Liara touched Shepard's back gently, sitting beside her. Shepard was sitting in a blindingly white waiting room, double swinging doors locked and blocking her entry to the surgical rooms her squadmates had been taken into. She gripped her hair in fists as she rested her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees. Wrath swirled in her core, but her worry outweighed it. She wanted to be here. She could hunt down those responsible later. It was only fair they had a head start. She was sure her mercy had run out by now. She clenched her fists tighter, her knuckles whitening as she cursed herself for the thousandth time for not scanning the drinks or noticing some telling behavior from the bartender that could have prevented it all.

Liara rubbed the spectre's back in soothing circles, trying to provide some form of comfort. She glared in the direction that Tali, Garrus, and Captain Tenarr were in. She'd already set Glyph to work and contacted Feron (safe on Tuchanka with Wrex once more) and wasn't pleased with the results that came back. Her eyes darted to Shepard and her heart sank a little. She knew Shepard would be devastated when she told her what her network was saying about the attack. Her eyes flew back to the double doors as someone, a female turian, approached them.

"Family?" The woman asked them, doubtingly, but Solana stood up from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I'm direct family and these two can hear anything I can."

"You understand my hesitation; he's the Tertiarch after all and his father—"

"Are they alright?" Shepard asked impatiently. How could a doctor be thinking of politics right now?

The doctor turned her gaze on Shepard incredulously when Dr. Chakwas burst through the doors and in hearing the question and knowing Shepard's likely impatience, answered immediately. "Yes, Captain, at least both Vakarians are relatively stable at the moment. I'm afraid this hospital had little quarian medical supplies when we arrived. Tali's system has been purged of most of the concentrated levo-amino acids she took in, but with such a fragile immune system, she is at great risk of infection after not only exposure to contaminants, but surgery." The good doctor sighed. "I can't tell you they'll pull out just fine, Captain. It really doesn't look good. The concentrated amounts of levos they ingested was more than enough to kill them. We can only hope their systems fight what they had already absorbed and what we couldn't get to."

Shepard's throat felt constricted. She had expected the doctor to tell her they were fine. How could Garrus and Tali ever _not_ 'pull out just fine'. She tried to swallow, but it was to no avail. Her body began to heave for breath, but no matter how much air she gulped in, her lungs cried for more.

Liara's eyes widened in fear at her bondmate's violent reaction. She recognized the onset of a panic attack and had to fight her own down. Dr. Chakwas started to move in, but Liara was already at work. She sat Shepard down on the chair she had previously occupied and melded with her. Burying her own torturous thoughts concerning Tali and Garrus, she concentrated on soothing Shepard, on helping her focus. She helped her breathe and brought her pulse rate to a manageable level.

When Shepard was herself once again, she brought Liara to her in an embrace and clutched her close. She questioned the doctor while she still clung to Liara in body and mind: "Concentrated levo-amino acids? Meaning someone tried to make sure it would kill them?"

"It would seem so, Captain," Dr. Chakwas confirmed.

"Shepard…" Liara began, pulling away from the meld and her tight hold. She scanned her love's face for any trace of the panic it'd just worn. When she saw calculating determination instead, she proceeded: "I have some information on what happened, but we should discuss it on the _Normandy_. May we see them before we leave, Karin?"

Dr. Chakwas nodded. "Of course. They're all under, but you can see them. Garrus and his father have been moved to post-op intensive care and Tali is in an enviro-control room while she fights the remaining contaminants." She waved for them to follow her, ignoring the put-off look from the turian doctor.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard looked down at Garrus and wanted to sob, to allow herself a total meltdown, but Liara's presence next to her allowed her to channel her crippling fear into anger. She'd have her vengeance. She only wished Garrus could be there alongside her to deal it out. _Maybe I should've let you take that shot on Sedonis_. _No…_she shook her head. Sedonis had suffered worse than anyone for what he'd done.

Liara squeezed Shepard's hand and rested her head on Shepard's shoulder as they gave their vigil.

Shepard finally stood straight. She leaned down to whisper in Garrus's ear. "I'll get 'em, Garrus. Archangel style." She put a comforting hand on Solana's shoulder as she passed her.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Tali was in a sterile enviro room, so Shepard and Liara could only look in through glass. Tali looked incredibly small and fragile without her suit, though Shepard knew she was far more thickly armored in her own skin than herself with light armor on. She swore the same oath she'd sworn to Garrus minutes ago to Tali internally as she raised two fingers to her lips, kissed them, and touched them to the glass. She leaned her forehead against the glass, unwilling to walk away. Of all the people she could lose, aside from Liara, Shepard suspected Tali's loss would crush her the most. She was closer to her than any sister she could imagine having. She held her breath as she felt a lump take residence in her throat and her eyes began to sting. She felt Liara's comforting touch on her back again and allowed herself to exhale and close her eyes.

A memory flashed as it painfully tore its way to the surface:

_The Board's messenger, Clerk Besker sat across from her at a table in Alliance's HQ. "You have two choices. You walk away from this table as if you never spoke to me. You play the 'savior of the galaxy' card as you hop from world to world trying to keep the pieces of the galaxy together and run along being a captain of the Systems Alliance, ignoring what is to come and the fact that you … and those you love…will never be sure that your dinner won't kill you, __or __you think about what I've said. You think about the stakes: peace with a united galaxy for all races or… inevitable war. That is your decision."_

Shepard winced at the memory. Was she kidding herself in thinking that after the Reapers, the galaxy might find a sort of chaotic balance? She had made the right decision in turning down the Board, but at what cost?

"_Do not be surprised when this comes to haunt you." _

Shepard felt her fist pound down on the glass window's sill involuntarily. Liara started a little in surprise, but moved closer, placing her hands on Shepard's shoulders. "Karin will watch over Tali and Garrus…we can start things in motion to make sure nothing like this happens ever again, but Shepard…" Liara paused and sighed. "This is going to be difficult."

Shepard stood straight, radiating anger. "_Normandy_," she ordered curtly and bound for the hospital's exit. Liara followed, dreading Shepard's reaction to the information she'd dug up so far.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"The fuck?!" Shepard shouted at Liara's terminals displaying the information she'd gathered. She finally allowed herself a full burst of anger in the privacy of Liara's office.

Liara regretted not telling Shepard herself—she probably would have taken it better that way than reading the information point blank. "Shepard, I know you don't want it to be true, but…"

"It's NOT true!" Shepard boomed, angrily waving the idea away. "It's bullshit! It reeks of the Board's manipulative bullshit!"

"You may be right…" Liara said hesitatingly. "There's a way to find out… "

Shepard scowled, but spoke softer. "I don't have to ask a squadmate whether or not they're loyal, Liara. It's not true." She sensed Liara holding her breath and tongue. "Liara," Shepard turned to face her. "It's not."

"You should at least talk it out, Shepard." Liara looked down, not enjoying her position as the intel specialist on the _Normandy_ at the moment.

"I know." Shepard nodded, but didn't move. She averted her eyes from Liara's. "Fuck." She paced and eventually walked to the back of the room to sit on the bed. She steepled her fingers, waiting for her nerves to become less raw. Having something hit so close to home disallowed her normally reserved manner of handling a situation. This was Tali and Garrus. They were family as far as she was concerned. Liara watched her warily, twisting her fingers together in nervousness as Tali had just hours before. Shepard sighed and stood. Frankly, what was really bothering her was how someone had manipulated the information travelling through the galaxy enough for Liara's network to be wrong. It couldn't be true. It didn't fit. She took Liara's hand and squeezed it as she passed her. Their hands parted as she exited the XO quarters that were meant to be shared by Garrus and Tali soon. She steeled herself, making her way to the supposed enemy the Board wanted her to distract herself with.

One thing had come from this latest attack: she knew the real challenge to the Board. No matter how many Board Members she took down, the others would be waiting to strike. They were more than a united front; they were an invisible mob, present everywhere and anywhere. Liara could be right. Maybe even the _Normandy_ wasn't safe anymore. How could she fight an enemy that didn't bother to actually fight? They schemed, attempting to break her through those she cared about. Cortez lay in the Alliance HQ hospital and Garrus and Tali... Her anger flared. She had to figure out a new way to deal with this enemy. She could kill one Board Member and lock up another, but those were small victories, each a single battle. She was losing the war.


	18. Dark Times

_A/N: It's been a while! I could list the excuses but it mainly sums up to me being crazy busy. The good news is that much of the next chapter has already been written thanks to the efforts it took to write this one :) _  
_This chapter was a huge struggle! Thanks so much to Alexandrosll for being a kind, patient, and helpful beta! _

_As always, a thousand thanks to you for reading and for the follows, favorites, and reviews. That's what makes FF so great, right? The community. Must stop rambling and let you read... _

* * *

Chapter 18: Dark Times

Samara sat across a chrome table on a stylish black stool from Matriarch Naria T'Cora in her 'holding cell'. If not for the guards and safety measures, the place would have more resembled a luxury apartment than a jail cell. She watched her former partner carefully. Two white, ceramic tea cups accompanied by a pot were steaming in invitation in front of them. Naria sat relaxed at the booth side of the table. She rested her arm on a bent up knee, her back propped against the beige side-wall and her other leg stretched out across the length of the cushiony, red booth. Samara didn't know if her bondmate was trying to appear relaxed or if she really was. They sipped their tea in silence.

Naria spoke first. "While we're both on the same planet, we should probably go through the legalities of severing our bonding." They couldn't ever truly release each other from the bond, but they could at least be rid of all legal ties.

"Yes." Samara agreed.

They sat in silence for another moment, their tea nearly cool before either spoke again.

"Not that I have any impending engagements, but is there a reason you came to see me, Mara?"

Samara's taut jaw stiffened further before she spoke. "Councilor Tevos has asked me to force a meld with you." She let the words settle in the air as she took another sip of her tea.

Naria's eyes narrowed. "And?"

"And I refused. It would violate my code."

Naria scoffed as she looked away. _The code that requires infanticide?_ "Then you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"To ask that you give me the information she wants willingly."

Naria's eyes shot back to Samara's. "I'm done giving to you, Mara."

"It is unwise to make an enemy of Captain Shepard, Nari."

"I know who she is. I've helped her more than she knows in the is unwise of _her _to make an enemy of _me_." T'Cora answered arrogantly.

"As I feared." Samara nodded. Her expression became masked as she stood to walk away. She paused at the door. "You underestimate her." She stepped to leave, but paused again. "Falere…has grown beautifully into your eyes."

And with that she left.

Naria pounded her fist on the table, making the tea ware clatter. She shook her head to focus on what she still had in the works. No matter what Shepard could accomplish, the Board had someone on the Captain's precious ship that would never falter.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard stepped into the crew quarters and nodded to a few of her soldiers that rose to salute her. She made her way to her supposed enemy's bunk. _As if._ Finding it empty, she left, calling to EDI as she walked toward the lift. "EDI, do you know where Miranda is? I need to speak with her."

EDI's voice was hesitant. "Perhaps…Are you asking as Shepard or the captain of the _Normandy_?"

"What does it matter?" Shepard scowled in unusual impatience. This was a waste of time. "I'm both. Now, tell me where I can find her."

"She _may _be under the stairs that lead to engineering, though it would seem that someone is utilizing Xen's cloaking tech there, so I cannot technically be certain."

Shepard's brows shot to the ceiling, her eyes widened and she blinked rapidly, trying to wrap her head around what EDI was saying. "Right." Shepard coughed awkwardly. "Thanks, EDI. I'll uh…thanks."

She made her way to the lift. Upon reaching the engineering level, she stepped out to head down the stairs. Proceeding slowly, before making the turn that would allow her to see the cot, she called out, "Jack?"

"Fuck!" She heard Jack yell. A palooza of fumbling and scrambling followed. "Hold on, Shepard. God damn it."

Jack finally came into view at the foot of the second set of steps. "What?" Jack asked as she donned her studded leather jacket.

Shepard arched a brow at Jack's unkempt ponyhawk. "I need to talk to your girlfriend."

Jack raised a brow in response. She leaned against the stairs after a shrug, staring at Shepard with a blank face, attempting and failing at nonchalance. "What are you talking about?"

"Miranda," Shepard said with impatience. "Cut the bullshit, Jack. I need to talk to her."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Get up here, Tight Ass." Blue biotics shot her into the wall as Miranda appeared with a scowl, hovering above her.

"Don't call me that."

Jack rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, throwing Miranda into the ceiling. "Learn to take a fucking compliment."

Miranda braced her fall with her biotics and flared them in a raised palm, ready to strike and glaring at Jack.

Shepard grabbed the threatening arm. "As touching as this replay of the first time I caught you both throwing each other around is, we need to talk Miranda."

Miranda's biotics died down. She regarded Shepard and saw her eyes for the first time. They screamed the same fury she'd seen in them when the Collector's had kidnapped the Normandy's crew. "Of course, Shepard."

The captain released Miranda and they all stood more at ease.

"I assume since you were under some of Xen's cloaking tech, you haven't heard what happened today?"

Miranda and Jack frowned. "What is it?" Miranda asked.

Shepard explained what had happened to Tali, Garrus, and Captain Tenarr. "And," Shepard finished. "The Board has pinned it on you."

"What?" Jack and Miranda said at once.

Jack shook her head. "Look, Shepard, let's just say I can provide an alibi for Cheerleader, here."

"It's not that." Shepard shook her head. "They've pinned her as the mastermind behind it—the one calling the shots. The evidence is a little...unsettling"

Miranda was still frowning.

"What evidence?" Jack asked.

Shepard watched Miranda as she spoke. For Liara's sake, she would pretend it could all be true if only for a moment. "Liara's pinpointed various agents of the Board and her own agents show that you've been in contact with them. There's a lot of creds flying between you and the Board, including that bartender at Hell on Palaven."

Miranda became angry. "What are you talking about, Shepard? I've done nothing of the sort."

Shepard nodded. "Can you prove it?"

The ex-Cerberus operative shook her head. "No, but I've been under Alliance surveillance ever since the War ended, Shepard. One call to HQ should clear me."

"And how do I know you haven't doctored what they've been seeing?" Shepard crossed her arms. "I'm supposed to believe someone who's run away from some of the more powerful figures in the galaxy doesn't know how to cover her tracks?"

"What can I say, Shepard?" Miranda became frustrated. "You either believe me or you don't. Fuck, I'll meld with Liara if you really want."

Jack gave an approving nod at the curse.

Shepard held up an arm, patting the air to stop her. "No, no. Athame's ass, I believe you."

"Where did you get this shit information, Shepard?" Jack narrowed her eyes.

"Where do you think?" Miranda answered for her. She shifted her weight and scratched her collar bone, thinking. "Where did Liara get this information, Shepard?"

"My thoughts exactly, Miranda. It's just the Board trying to distract me from a rampage and from whom I really can't trust."

"Somehow, I've got a feeling that's not gonna happen," Jack smirked.

Shepard sneered. "Not a chance."

She left the two, giving Miranda instructions to stay with Tali and Garrus and help with any cybernetic implants she might be able to build. She already knew what her next move would be, but her vision was nearly blinded by the red fury that threatened to engulf her. A wave of strange possession flooded her. Tali and Garrus were hers. Tali was her chief engineer and Garrus manned the guns. They were instrumental to her ship, her job, her life. They were her squadmates, her friends—her best friends. The Board seemed bent on taking from her. Without reserve, she punched the lift's wall as she rode down a floor, not entirely surprised she left a dent. She had an idea of who the traitor was more than ever.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Enough!" Quoyle shouted angrily at Shepard. "Where is your head, Captain?"

Shepard scowled at him and kicked toward his head in answer. _Where do you think? _Quoyle dodged and took the kick to mean Shepard wasn't finished. The spectre focused all of her fury on the drell. It made her careless. It wasn't long before he'd knocked the wind out of her and she stumbled back, letting herself fall. She didn't mind. At least she felt anger and pain for a different reason.

"Enough." Quoyle said again quietly. "I think we need to focus on your mental and spiritual training until—"

"Until what?" Shepard barked at him from the shuttle bay's floor. _Until Tali or Garrus…_She wouldn't let herself finish the thought. She had experienced true grief through Liara's memories of her own death. It was as if some evil minion were approaching her with a hot poker, threatening torture. She wanted to scream.

Quoyle frowned. "Until you have a handle on yourself again. You're only endangering yourself and the others you care for by letting this situation control you, Shepard."

"'This situation'? I think _I've_ had enough," Shepard sat up to leave.

"Captain," Quoyle took hold of her shoulder before she could pass him. He was still frowning, but he spoke gently. "Please. Sit."

Shepard glared at the hand restraining her. She shoved it off, but complied, sitting across from him in a lotus position.

"Breathe, Captain." Quoyle commanded, closing his eyes. "_Sudi_—to inhale; _Neji_—to exhale."

"I've meditated before, Quoyle, and I know how to breathe."

"Am I no longer _Sere_?" Quoyle asked her, opening his eyes and staring at her point blank in challenge. "Trust me."

Shepard sighed and breathed in sync with his commands. Eventually Quoyle stopped the mantras. He pricked his thumb with the sword at his side. A drop of blood collected in a bead and he placed it on the sword's blunt edge, passing it to Shepard. "Taste."

"Abso-fucking-lutely not." Shepard looked at him in aghast disgust.

"Drell skin has hallucinogenic properties. Our blood even more so. Other species experience sensations similar to those drell do when our eidetic memories surface. This drop will allow you to relax and your worst fears or best hopes will come to fruition in your mind. I'm guessing you'll experience the former under the circumstances. Once you've faced those fears, they will no longer control you."

"I'm not doping to deal with my problems." Shepard crossed her arms.

"Have you got a better idea?" Quoyle challenged. "Because killing anyone remotely connected with the Board won't truly help the situation. I'm guessing you came down here to avoid taking this out on your crew, your squad, on Liara. So fix it. Get ahold of yourself so you can go kill the right people, find help for your friends…be Spectre Shepard." Quoyle looked at the drop on the sword still outstretched to Shepard. "What have you got to lose, Shepard? Look: there have been extensive studies that are adamant in stating there is no permanent change to a person's mind or body afterward. I wouldn't call it a drug, but if you see it that way, it's less intrusive than alcohol and far more helpful."

Shepard took the sword and paused, remembering Thane's words: "_When a memory feels as real as life, it's as valid as life." _

If what Quoyle was saying was true and she took his advice, she would be facing her nightmares. She wanted to avoid those—not seep into them—but he was right. What did she have to lose? She could imagine the weeks to come. If she gave in to a battle sleep she would lose herself, her marriage, and her sanity. Maybe trusting Quoyle was the best she could do. "Will I do anything crazy? I don't want to hurt someone."

Quoyle smiled in understanding. "I will make sure that doesn't happen. If you become violent, I will put you in a stasis or sedate you. Most experience inward battles while their bodies remain still. This is even more likely if you prepare with meditation as we have."

Shepard looked down at the sword again for a few long moments.

"Are you ready, Shepard?" Quoyle asked after waiting a while.

"Yes," Shepard sighed. "This is quite gross, by the way. I've mostly been trying to psych myself up."

"No arguments." Quoyle gave a small smile again. "But I think it will help."

Shepard bit the bullet, or rather, she licked the sword.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Liara sat beside Quoyle across from Shepard who was still in a lotus position, the sword in her lap. When the hour had reached well past midnight and Shepard still wasn't back, she'd searched the _Normandy _for her bondmate. She had heard of drell psychotherapy, but had never known anyone to undergo it. In truth, she was less than pleased this was happening without her being able to do a little research beforehand. Still, if it helped…

"How long?" Liara asked without emotion, her energy drained.

"About three hours now." Quoyle answered, watching Shepard attentively.

"And how much longer?"

"That's up to her. The range is usually between two and five hours, but there have been cases of it lasting as long as fourteen."

"You plan to watch her for the entirety?"

"Of course, Liara. I told her I would."

Liara was silent, the minutes passing into another hour before she spoke again, softly. "Why?"

"Why?" Quoyle repeated in answer without parting his gaze from Shepard.

"Why didn't she come to me for help? Why is she willing to let you help her? You barely know her."

Quoyle sighed. "Perhaps that's why. Shepard's a strong woman, but she has her limits. If I had to guess, it would be that she wanted to protect you from herself, her dark side."

Liara let out a sharp breath, exasperated. "I love all of her. I knowher dark side. We've been through hell together. Our love grew out of it, not away from it." She stared at her bondmate. She half feared Shepard would retreat from her with Tali and Garrus in such peril. She knew Shepard. The woman would torture herself, wondering how long it would be before she and their unborn daughter suffered a similar fate. She knew this because she had the same fear concerning Shepard. Losing her had been life-changing because in a way, she'd died with her. She wondered if the small piece of Shepard she carried with her since the bonding ritual would ease that pain. She steered her mind away from the thought that she would lose Shepard again one day regardless. How she hated being a long-lived species whenever that thought came anywhere near the surface.

_MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT_

_Liara massaged Shepard's shoulders in her quarters on the bed, waiting. "Shouldn't we meet with the others, Shepard?"  
"Yeah, just…give me a sec." Shepard's voice was curt, making Liara's hands pause. She let her hands caress down Shepard's arms, but her wife twitched away. _

_Liara's brows knit and she blinked in confusion. "Shepard?..." Liara whispered in worry. With Tali and Garrus in the hospital right now, she wanted nothing more than a little comfort from her wife. The complete opposite baffled her. _

_Shepard stood with her back to Liara. "Just…I…need a moment, Liara. I'll meet you up there." _

_Liara reached out to touch Shepard but feared she'd be brushed off again. Her heart beat icily in dread. Shepard had never shied away from her. She felt sick. "Is it Miranda? You believe her, don't you?" she tried to coax the reason for Shepard's distancing herself from her. _

"_Please, Liara," Shepard spoke without tenderness. "I—We'll talk later. I just need to think for one, single moment. I'll meet you upstairs." _

"_Shepard, you're not the only one who's upset right now," Liara frowned. She bit her lip, clamping her mouth shut the moment the words escaped her lips. In her own frustrated and worried state, they'd flown out before she could stop them._

"_Goddess, Liara!" Shepard dragged a hand from her forehead to her chin in despair. She made an effort to lower her voice and speak without emotion this time. "I said I need a moment. I've never asked that from you, so please…just..."_

"_That's exactly what worries me, Shepard." Liara spoke softly though Shepard picked up on the anger she was keeping in check. "But fine." She rose from the bed and paused near her wife to rub her own neck at the unfamiliar territory she found herself in. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself this time. She sealed her lips, her heart pounding in terror that Shepard wouldn't be the same if Tali and Garrus were lost. She would lose Shepard along with them. She wrung her hands and forced herself to step toward the door, finally and painfully leaving. _

_When she heard the door swoosh closed behind Liara, Shepard lowered herself on the floor, not bothering to go the bed. She laid down, holding her knees close to her chest and letting the waves of horror and despair wash over her at what she had just set in motion: Liara had to leave her. It was the only way…She knew Liara would never leave, even if she pushed her away, but if she thought it was Shepard's decision…_

_MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT_

_Three weeks later…_

_Shepard looked at Grunt in the Kodiak and missed Wrex. He was just the guy she wanted more than anything to talk to right now. He didn't go for any bullshit, especially hers. She would've been able to tell him about what was going on and he would have honestly and bluntly told her if she was being an idiot the last few weeks. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to call him up though. She couldn't bring herself to do a lot of things these days. _

_She put her helmet on to better hide the depression that had engulfed her since Tali and Garrus were put in the hospital. Their endangerment had made it finally become clear that the Board was an enemy she needed to simply and mercilessly take care of. She doubted the image of her as the legendary paragon she'd become in the galaxy's eyes would last much longer as news travelled about her latest activities. It couldn't be helped. If she wanted to win, she'd have to be ruthless. They didn't play by the rules and neither could she. That bomb on Tuchanka the turians had planted once and disarmed during the Reapers War looked like a toy next to the wrath she had brought upon the Board so far. She didn't plan on stopping until she knew the galaxy was safe from the underhanded cowards. _

_Realizing she needed to approach this enemy differently than she had in the past, she had started ripping apart their resources rather than the individuals behind them. In three weeks she had done more damage than the Council had thought possible. With Samara's intel on the asari Board Member, Shepard had a few leads and had focused on anything monetarily related to T'Cora. _

_She stood, gripping a hand rail as they landed. She pulled her assault rifle over her shoulder from her back mechanically. It was time. Popping a heat sink, she jumped before the shuttle landed, not waiting for her squad. _

_As she looked around her, she thought the new planet resembled a mix between Surkesh and Aratoht. Clouds swirled above her and the pouring rain explained the plethora of tropical, elephant-eared plants that clung to her as she approached their objective. A sneer found itself to her eyes and lips as she rounded a corner of a prefab building and she spotted two guards. She took cover at the wall and motioned for Grunt and Liara to stop. She wanted the guards all to herself. She rolled forward to take cover behind a crate to get closer. Their uniform proudly displayed Exogeni's green triangle on the right shoulder. Shepard had nearly clapped with glee when she was told T'Cora was associated with the company. It was all the excuse she needed to take it down, one canker sore (otherwise known as corporate branch) in the galaxy at a time. Exogeni was the last on a long list of T'Cora's assets that Shepard had obliterated and this was the last branch. EDI had detected innumerable security and defense measures in place, but had also found an entrance the enemy obviously didn't think Shepard would be interested in—the waste outlet. _

_She didn't fire the concussive shots as she might have in the past. She edged closer, nearly invisible with Al's cloaking technology he'd implemented into her geth shields. When she reached a crate, she waited for one of the guards to approach. When he did, she pulled him over the crate and twisted his neck in an unnatural direction. It was quick, easy, and quiet. She smiled. Now that she wasn't outnumbered, she let the cloaking dissipate. When the guard saw her, pointing his gun to take a shot, she kicked it out of his hand, grabbed the arm that had held it to pull him forward and force his helmet off, letting him suffocate in the planet's toxic air. _

_She tapped her omni-tool to let Liara and Grunt know it was clear. Grunt kicked the two bodies in disappointment and Liara looked at Shepard with an expression of mixed confusion and concern. Shepard had always let harmless henchmen live. Not so in the recent weeks. The body count she'd racked up had her bondmate more than a little worried. Shepard ignored Liara's silent questioning and pressed on without bothering to tell them to follow. _

_MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT_

"_Admiral…" Liara braced herself on the vid comm's control station. "She's…not well." _

"_I know," Anderson held his chin, pondering. "I've never seen her like this."_

"_Neither have I," Liara scrubbed her face with a palm from her forehead to her chin. _

"_What can I do?" Anderson asked her, eager to help. _

"_I'm not sure, Admiral. I've tried…She doesn't sleep or at least when she does, it's at her desk for an hour at a time and I think the nightmares are back. She doesn't talk with any of the crew and she hasn't let me... I never thought…" Liara's breath hitched before she continued. "I never thought she'd..."She paused, remembering Shepard's first refusal for Liara's help._

_Anderson waited patiently for Liara to regain her composure. "Maybe I could talk to her." _

"_Thank you," Liara sighed. "Maybe she'll listen to you. I'm out of ideas. Unless Garrus and Tali pull through, I'm not sure I'll ever have the same woman back."_

"_Hang in there, Doctor." Anderson spoke softly. "And Liara?"_

_Liara looked up at him in answer._

"_She loves you. I promise you, Child." _

_Liara nodded with heavy lids, having not slept well in some time herself. "I…" she sighed. "I know."_

_MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT_

_Shepard stared at the two names inscribed on plaques meant for the _Normandy_'s memorial wall in her hands. She felt wetness on her cheeks, but it wasn't out of sadness. She was angry. Garrus and Tali had left her when she needed them most. They just left. Garrus was probably off in his turian heaven having a good ole time at a place just like Hell on Palaven. They were supposed to meet at that bar together… not like this._

_And Tali…Tali had always backed her, even when the mission meant working with Cerberus or the Geth_. _How could she leave her with the Board still a threat? _

_As she stared at the quarian's plaque, she couldn't be angry anymore. There was nothing but all-consuming grief waiting to destroy her if she placed it on the wall in front of her. The plaques seemed to burn in her hands. She wanted nothing more than to pretend they didn't exist. She closed her eyes tightly, the bitterness she felt barely contained. She had to get out of here. She opened her eyes and looked behind her. Liara was standing with a strength she couldn't comprehend. She turned to face her, handed her the plaques, and walked away. She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't be the one to make Tali's and Garrus's deaths final. _

_MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT _

"_Are you…alright?" Liara knew the answer, but couldn't think of anything else to say. She watched Shepard on the couch cautiously. She stayed near the stairs, somehow feeling like an intruder in the cabin she had begun to feel at home in. _

"_No." Shepard said without emotion. She poured herself another drink. She'd lost count how many this one made. _

"_Can I do anything?" Liara asked doubtingly. _

"_No." Shepard gave the same emotionless answer before downing the alcohol in one go and pouring herself another. _

"_Shepard, please…"Liara whispered desperately. "We both lost them. We should mourn them together. I don't want to go through this without you." _

_Shepard looked up at her for the first time. She saw the tears Liara was holding at bay and felt…nothing. She wouldn't let herself. She had to stop pretending she could be anything more than a spectre. Anything else meant losing people and she would never lose Liara as she had Garrus and Tali. She'd make sure of it, even if it meant losing her in a different sense. "I'm sorry, Liara. I can't do that. I'm not…equipped." She stood with surprising control, placing the tumbler on the coffee table before she passed Liara without another word and left. _

_MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT _

_Some years later…_

_Shepard walked into Liara's professorial office on Thessia. She merely nodded at Liara before bending down to pick up their daughter. "Hey, Sweetheart. How's school been?"_

"_Fine, Father." The little girl answered, reminding Shepard too much of her mother. _

_Shepard looked back at Liara. "I'll have her back later tonight."_

"_Fine, Shepard." Liara said coolly, her arms crossed. _

_Shepard's face remained a blank. _

"_Have a good time, Sweetie," Liara waved and smiled at the small one in Shepard's arms, making Shepard's step falter as she turned to leave. _

_MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT_

"_Dad?" Shepard's daughter was half-heartedly playing with her food at the café they had stopped at to spend time together. She had been unusually quiet all evening._

"_Yeah, Kid?" _

"_Why did you leave Mom?"_

_Shepard swallowed. She'd often wondered if when this question would come up. "I didn't, Sweetheart. We just decided we shouldn't be together anymore. It's better this way."_

"_That's not what Mom says," her daughter answered, looking up at her. _

_Shepard frowned. "She talks to you about this stuff?"_

_Her daughter shook her head, embarrassed. _

"_Ah," Shepard sighed. "Your melds."_

_The young asari nodded. "She got angry when I looked at a memory, but…I couldn't help it. I'm sorry, Dad." She began to cry despite herself. She was just like both of her parents—tears were a rarity and she fought them viciously whenever they surfaced involuntarily. It made her all the more frustrated and upset._

_Shepard gave her daughter a small smile and lifted her chin with her forefinger gently. "Hey," she cooed. She stood and moved to kneel beside her daughter's seat. She patted one of her little knees. "It's alright. I'm sure Mom isn't too mad and you deserve to know." She wiped the tears away with her gloved hand. _

_Her daughter sucked in sharp breaths as she was soothing her. "What happened? I can tell you both love each other and I know you're bonded." _

_Shepard stiffened. It was harder to lie to her daughter even more than Liara. "I…" she began and sighed, "Listen, Kid, there's a whole list of reasons I could give. We just didn't belong together anymore, ok?" _

"_I thought you said I deserve to know?" The young asari looked up at her in anger. _

_Shepard raised her brows. She forgot sometimes that this little girl before her was already almost twenty. _

"_You're right," Shepard sighed again. "And so is your Mom. I left. She may have been the one to leave the ship, but I left her long before that." _

"_Will you show me?" _

_Shepard rose. "No," she said firmly. She had stopped melding with her daughter as soon as she became too curious and too good at finding answers in her mind. _

"_Why not?" _

"_Because telling you should be good enough. I left because I couldn't be a spectre and a wife. I chose my job. End of story." _

"_It's a pretty shitty story," her daughter mumbled. _

"_Hey!" Shepard's brows came together. "Watch the language."_

_MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT_

"_What happened?" Liara asked. Their daughter had just run past her in the doorway straight for her room. _

_Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "She wanted to know why…what happened to us. Guess she didn't like my answer." _

_Liara sighed. "She's been more sensitive lately. I'll talk to her. Goodnight Shepard." _

_Shepard felt her heart beg to be torn out of her chest as the door closed on her. She closed her eyes, tearing herself away to return to her new, inglorious ship. The crew had been dismantled shortly after Tali and Garrus were taken. None of the crew or squad remained from the old days and she wanted it that way. She'd shocked many by requesting that not a single nonhuman be amongst her new crew and had purposely selected the most mediocre group of individuals she could put together. _

_Eventually the galaxy stopped relying on her. She did her missions, but they became less complicated, less crucial as the years progressed. She didn't have it in her anymore and the Alliance brass, the Council—everyone—knew it. The only reason she kept any of it up was to provide some economic support for her daughter, though she knew Liara didn't need it. Still, she wouldn't be a complete deadbeat dad. _

_Liara had finally given up somewhere along the way, or at least that's what Shepard told herself. She couldn't shake what her bondmate had said during the Reaper War. It haunted her: _"Maybe it's not such a privilege to outlive so many—to witness so much death." _If it wasn't for her daughter, Shepard wondered if she would have held herself together at all. _

_Her daughter grew up without much influence from Shepard. She took after Liara instead for which Shepard was grateful. Shepard had eased into a sort of "Auntie Dad" role more than the father figure she'd imagined being. But what did she have to offer? She was a shell of what she had been and her life was as empty as possible. She'd made sure of it. _

_She allowed herself one pseudo-friend in the galaxy: Captain Tenarr. He had joined her at the scene of the crime to 'enjoy' a masochistic drink together after she'd told Admiral Raan about what had happened. Shortly after the memorials and funerals held in Garrus's and Tali's honor, he'd contacted her and they'd further 'enjoyed' drinking in each other's company, neither pretending anything would ever be the same. Solana tried to meet with them a few times in hopes she could persuade either of them to be their former selves. It was to no avail. _

_Aria was another frequent face in the darkness that had replaced Shepard's life. Omega was a booming asteroid under the Pirate Queen's thumb and Shepard relished the chaos of it. Having lost her daughter Liselle, Aria sympathized with Shepard's choice to distance herself from the rest of the galaxy. She had tried to start something with Shepard uncharacteristically tentatively and only once. The spectre had quickly made it clear she wasn't anything to anyone anymore and she wanted to keep it that way. Aria only seemed to respect her more for it._

_Her life became unremarkable as she waited out the days until she could meet Garrus at that bar. She retired and settled back on the Citadel in an empty apartment. A few of the squad tried to contact her over the years, but she was a brilliant strategist when it came to avoiding the past. Eventually they stopped trying and Shepard was pleased when she realized it one day. It meant no one would mourn her—not really. They'd mourn the woman who had stopped the Reapers and that woman had died long ago. Shepard had killed her. _

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

_Somewhere in Shepard's consciousness, she felt herself return to the present, but she also knew the hallucinations weren't over. She looked up. Thane was sitting across from her instead of Quoyle and she nearly lost it._

_Thane had been the only one Shepard had been able to confide in about Liara during her mission to stop the Collectors. A part of her had hated to admit it, but it had crushed her when Liara let their first kiss after two years of separation fade into nothing more than a business relationship. To everyone else, she put on a brave face. Tali and Garrus had known she was struggling, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to them. They knew Liara and her too well. They were too close. Thane slowly helped her open up, however. He knew what it was like to lose love and he made her feel less ashamed to admit her feelings of betrayal and hurt that accompanied being brought back from the dead. They'd become close and his death had been amongst the hardest she'd ever had to deal with…maybe even the hardest. On the brink of grief once more, it seemed her mind was reaching out to the only one besides Liara she could talk to. _

"_Thane…Goddess, I miss you."_

"_We will meet again across the sea, _Siha_," he spoke in his gargled voice and smiled at her as he always had._ _His fingers were laced and he placed his chin on them, his elbows on his knees that were in a lotus position._

"_It was hard enough losing you, Thane, but now—" Her breath hitched. "Garrus and Tali are in trouble." She held her knees and hid her face in her arms, cradling herself at the verbal admission. Her eyes began to sting as she fought back tears. A few treacherous drops escaped. _

"_Then you will save them," she heard him say. _

"_It's not that simple this time," she spoke, but stayed buried._

"_It's never been simple, Shepard." She looked up and he smiled at her knowingly. _

"_What can I do? I can beat the hell out of anyone associated with the Board, but that won't change what happened. I can't fight my way out of this one. They're in the hospital. The last time someone I cared about was in the hospital—" She stopped, clutching her sides. She struggled to breathe under the pain of the memory and hid herself again. "As if I have to tell you." she muttered. "I can't lose them too." _

_He stood then sat next to her. "Do you remember what_ Siha_ means?"_

_She raised her head to look at him, but said nothing so he continued. "_Siha _is a warrior-angel: fierce in wrath; a tenacious protector. She pushes and challenges others when she has to—forces them to be better. More importantly, she pushes and challenges herself. I know you, Shepard. Having your loved ones in danger is what drives you. It's what drove you to stop Saren, the Collectors, and ultimately the Reapers. It's what forces you to be better. This thing with Tali and Garrus…You have to meet it as you would any enemy. You have to be fierce in wrath as you carve out the Board from the galaxy, but you also have to be a tenacious protector. Maybe the best approach isn't allowing your body to become a weapon. Maybe you have to find another weapon to help Tali and Garrus."_

"_Like what?" Shepard shook her head in frustration. _

"_I'm sure you'll think of something." He put an arm around her and she leaned in, relieved to be in his presence again, even if he was only a hallucination. _

"_Thane?" She stared blankly at the shuttle bay's floor. _

"_Yes?"_

"_What's it like across the sea? I don't remember."_

"_It's…" he paused and Shepard could hear the smile in his voice. "Different." _

_She laughed, wiping tears away. "No kidding."_

_He smiled down at her. "You'll find a way to save Tali and Garrus and you'll vanquish the enemies of the new galaxy. You'll be alright, _Siha_." _

When she looked up again, he wasn't there anymore, but Liara was. She was leaning against her bondmate, not Thane. When she realized it, she clutched at her.

"Shepard? Are you alright?" Liara's words were laced with worry as she held her close, relieved Shepard was back. She had been unable to leave Shepard to herself when she saw the tears escaping her otherwise immobile bondmate.

Shepard pulled back and gave a half smile. "I will be."

Liara cradled her, kissing the crown of her head. "We'll think of something, Shepard." When Shepard didn't respond, Liara looked down. "Goddess, she's asleep."

Quoyle nodded. "Exhaustion is quite normal afterwards." Having watched over her for the entirety, he looked exhausted himself.

"I'll take her up to the cabin. Thank you, Quoyle. It seems to have helped."

"Of course, Liara."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Shepard!" Liara shook her shoulders. Tears were streaming down her face, but she was smiling.

Shepard blinked rapidly to clear her vision. She was in her cabin's bed. She placed a palm on Liara's shoulders to stop her from shaking her anymore. "What is it?"

"Garrus! He's woken up!" Liara let out a sob as she clasped Shepard close to her.

"He's…" Shepard's eyes were wide and stung in anticipation of the tears that followed. Shepard clutched at her bondmate in return. She didn't understand why, but now that she knew Garrus was alright she allowed herself to show the grief that she'd been burying in rage all this time to release itself in a brief sob of relief. "Goddess, Liara, I thought—I thought I'd lost him."

"I know," Liara pulled away. "He's not 100%, but Karin said that he's speaking and we can see him."

Shepard frowned. Liara looked exhausted. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, but I watched over you with Quoyle and then you slept…" she let herself trail off rather than voice the obvious why.

"You didn't have to stay up." She stroked Liara's cheek then held it in her palm.

Liara mirrored her. "I don't have to do a lot of things, Shepard, but I love you. I wanted to be certain you would be ok after the hallucinations. Now come on," she smiled. "There's a certain turian I'd like to see."

Shepard grinned for the first time in what, thanks to the hallucination, felt like years. "Me too, and I've got an idea for Tali."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Thanks for setting this up, Sam." Shepard rested a hand on Traynor's shoulder in the vid comm room. "'Preciate it."

"Please, Captain," Traynor shook her head. "It's the least I could do."

They waited until a quarian came into view. Traynor smiled and her eyes lit up. "Hi Shana. Have you got a moment?"

"Always, Sam." The quarian regarded her exclusively until she noticed Shepard too. "Oh!"

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck and gave a slight smile at the awkward intrusion she seemed to be in this scene. "Hi. Captain Shepard. Nice to meet you."

"You as well, Captain," Shana nodded. She turned back to Traynor. "Sam—what is it?"

"The captain was hoping you might be able to help us with something."

"Oh?" Shana turned to Shepard again.

Shepard sighed. "Yes, Has word reached Rannoch and the Fleet about the attack on Admiral Zorah?"

Shana nodded. "Yes. Keelah. It came as quite a shock to all of us. I haven't heard any specifics. Is there anything I can do?"

"She's having a rough time of it with her weak immune system and overall weakened state after being exposed to levino-based acids. I was wondering…is there anything we can do to give her a boost? Traynor mentioned you work with microbes and quarian biology. I realize that doesn't make you an expert exactly, but…"

Shana scratched the top of her hood. "Let me think, Captain." Her holo sat down on something they couldn't see as she pondered over Tali's situation, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin over them as her elbows rested on her knees. She looked up at them after a moment. "I don't think my work with microbes would help you, Captain."

Shepard sighed.

"But—" Shana continued. "Do you have a crewmember familiar with cybernetic medicine?"

Shepard smirked. "Well, there's the woman that brought me back from the dead with cybernetics, so yeah. I left her with Tali and the others actually in the hopes she might be able to do something." _Anything_.

"During my pilgrimage I studied the use of cybernetics to fight away microbes that quarians are exposed to across the galaxy. Because we were still in the Morning War with the Geth, you can imagine how the Fleet reacted to the idea of cybernetic implants."

"Ah," Shepard nodded in understanding.

Sam interrupted. "You worked with cybernetics?" Shepard guessed the specialist was happy there was finally something slightly techy they could talk about.

Shana nodded at her before she turned back to Shepard. "Perhaps if your cybernetics expert adjusted my work to fight allergens and other contaminants...I'll arrange a team to join her to speed things along. Yes!" The quarian clapped her hands together. "The more I think about it, Captain, the more I think it will work."

Shepard smiled. "Fantastic, but I think I'd like you to come out as well since it was your pet project." Shepard noticed Sam grin though she was fighting it, given the situation that would bring her and Shana together again.

"Very well, Captain Shepard. I will speak with my captain, but Tali'Zorah was on the _Neema _before the _Normandy_. I can't imagine our captain not jumping at the first chance to help our most successful pilgrim."

"Great, Shana. I'll send the official request to speed things along." She nodded a goodbye, figuring Sam and Shana would want a moment. She smiled softly when she heard a squeal from Traynor before she was out of earshot.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Tali!" Garrus shouted for the fifteenth time. "Tell me where she is!"

Shepard and Liara had sprinted for his room when they had heard the shouts down the hall. They entered to see him pinning a nurse against the wall. Garrus was bleeding in a few places where he'd ripped out IVs and machinery.

"Sir, please!" The young salarian pled. "Need to calm yourself. Not healed."

"Garrus!" Shepard shouted and ran to separate him from the innocent nurse. "Take it easy. We'll take you to see her. Calm down."

"Where is she, Shepard?" Garrus's eyes were dangerous. "They told me what happened. Now where is she?"

"Come on," Liara placed her palm on his shoulder and he seemed to notice her for the first time. "Follow us."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Garrus assumed the same posture Shepard had taken on the day previous when she'd visited Tali. His forehead was against the glass keeping him from her and his talons were clenched in a fist against the sill. Shepard felt a pang of guilt at the memory. Liara had probably been through hell ever since the attack with how selfish Shepard had been acting. Garrus and Tali were her loved ones too and so far she had made Liara cope without her so far.

"Who. did. this?" he paused with each venomous word.

"The Board," Shepard answered. "Believe me; they'll pay the price."

Garrus pounded his fist on the sill just as Shepard had. "I doubt they'll pay enough."

"They never could," Shepard agreed, nodding. "But I'm working on a plan, Garrus. If Karin says you're fit for duty—"

"I don't care what anyone says; I'm going with you, Shepard."

Liara took it upon herself to be the rational one. "Garrus, if you aren't well, you won't be doing Tali any favors by getting yourself killed. And what if she wakes up? Wouldn't you like to be here when that happens?"

Garrus turned around and let himself slide to the floor against the wall. He held his head as if it were about to explode. "Of course, Liara, but—"

"But nothing," a sharp voice said behind Shepard and Liara. They turned around to see Solana. "It's _easy_ to go out and take your stupid vengeance just like you always have. Standing still and being here for her if she wakes up…or not—_that's _what's hard. It's what she deserves. And what about Dad? You were always so angry he wasn't around when Mom died. Are you going to run off now that he's in a hospital and be exactly what you accused him of being?"

Shepard raised both brows. Solana had been a pillar of calm strength when the incident had happened. This was the most she'd spoken yet.

"She's right," Shepard turned to him. "Liara and I can handle the Board. Tali needs you to be here." Garrus said nothing and Shepard recognized the effort he was giving in trying not to lash out.

"Not so fast," Solana turned on Shepard. She pulled her aside to talk in hushed tones. "I'm going with you. Now that Garrus is awake, he can take care of Tali and Dad…and himself. I stand by what I said, but I could use a gun in my hand."

"Solana," Shepard regarded her in perplexed caution, remembering her hallucinations. "I don't think vengeance will do any good to anyone. You'll lose yourself in it."

"I said justice, not vengeance. I know you think of him as a brother. Newsflash: I'm his sister. I'm not doing this for vengeance; I'm doing it so that he won't feel the need to. I'll help you so he can stay here. I'm doing exactly what you're doing. Not to mention I'll be doing my job."

Shepard nodded solemnly. "Fine." She outstretched her arm and Solana took it in a firm clasp. "Welcome aboard."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Greetings, Captain," Glyph hovered neared the entrance to Liara's office as always.

Shepard ignored him. It was time. She addressed her wife. "Liara, can I see you for a moment?"

Liara turned from her terminals with a curious brow raised. "Of course, Shepard. What is it?"

"Actually," Shepard said seductively. "Can I see you in the cabin?"

Liara's brows knit together. "I'm not exactly in the mood, Shepard." She shook her head in bewilderment. Tali was still in danger and she wanted to find and stop whoever was responsible from doing anything of the sort again.

"Trust me," Shepard said with the slightest edge to her voice. "Leave your omni-tool. I don't want any distractions."

Liara blinked at her a few times, her brows still knit. She removed her omni-tool and followed Shepard out of her office to the lift.

"Shepard?"

"Not yet." Shepard said in a teasing tone just in case.

When the lift opened to their cabin, Shepard grabbed Liara's wrist and led her through the entry. She flipped the scrambler on and all pretense of seduction faded as she took on her captain tone. "How did you find out that stuff about Miranda?"

Liara shook her head, confused. "I-I had Glyph consolidate the information for me from my brokers and Feron." She frowned. "Shepard, you can't be doubting Feron again."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. "No. Glyph."

Liara's head jerked back. "What?"

"That drone has always rubbed me the wrong way. Wasn't it a little convenient that there were zero safeguards on that Hagalaz ship? And Glyph all too conveniently thought everyone in the room was the Shadow Broker and was 'helpful in rebuilding the network'."

"What are you saying?" Liara asked, fighting the conclusion she felt Shepard was working up to.

"First of all, that's no VI. It's an AI. It can filter through the largest and most complicated information network and intelligently detect patterns for you? It takes complicated thought processes to do that sort of thing—complicated math that a VI isn't capable of, but an AI is. And you can't deny the thing has a personality (a ridiculously annoying personality, might I add). I've been trying to think of the other VIs I've been in contact with—none of them have the range of emotive and intelligent responses that Glyph does. I swear that he's fucking sarcastic sometimes."

"Shepard—"

"Liara, if there's a traitor on the _Normandy, _I think we've found him."

Liara was overwhelmed in all that had happened in the last few days. She shook her head in disbelief. "Glyph has been with me since we took down the yahg broker. He was instrumental in the War."

"The Board's interest during the War was to help you…Us."

"So you're saying—"

Shepard began pacing, holding her chin as she thought out loud. "The Board set it all up. Matriarch T'Cora said she's been working on 'galactic peace and equality' for centuries. The Board's been around for a while, maybe as long as there's been a Shadow Broker. Or maybe it's the other way around. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones who told the Illusive Man where the yahg was. I think you were right when you said the yahg was brought from his homeworld with questionable intentions…but he was there because the Board wanted him there. Your comment about him being some sort of 'pet' probably struck a nerve he didn't quite understand. He was there to babysit the system until they could give it all to you. Or maybe the previous Shadow Broker grew too powerful. Fuck, they probably led the yahg to defeat the previous Shadow Broker just like we defeated him…and I bet Glyph was there the whole time."

"So you're saying…" Liara repeated. "The Board via Glyph is the Shadow Broker."

Shepard tried collecting her thoughts. "In the shadows, like always. Am I crazy? Is this coming out of nowhere?"

"No," Liara shook her head in agreement this time. Shepard had a way of thinking in circles that somehow made perfect sense to her. "You're right. You remember: the first thing I thought about the Hagalaz ship was that it was almost too easy. Vasir was one thing, but once we had the location…no safe guards…barely enough mercs to slow us down…"

Shepard paced. "He's seen every transmission you've ever made—between us, Feron—no wonder they knew about Feron. I've read his files the Council has on him. He's a professional and shouldn't have been detected by them…Xen knew where to set up traps in the Rayya mountains, on Yamm….We didn't stick to the schedule religiously, yet Matriarch T'Cora knew I was coming for her and kidnapped Feron for collateral…" She continued to ramble, making connections she hadn't until now.

Liara's own thoughts were a swirl of chaotic order. At the forefront was an anger at herself. She had come to rely on Glyph too much. She should have built her own VI or found another way, but the Reaper threat had been so near and she had needed to help Shepard…

Eventually Liara stopped them both in their mental ramblings by gently taking hold of Shepard's forearm. "So what do we do?" she asked, craving something tangible that she could do.

"I'd say shoot the damn drone and purge the network," Shepard gaze was fogged over as she looked into a distance that wasn't there. She shook her head to clear her vision and thoughts. A sneer crept on her lips. "But I think we can use this."

Liara frowned, but nodded.

"In the meantime, we need to start preparing for you to bring the knowledge of the network without Glyph onto a new network. Can we do that?"

Liara nodded again and brought her hand to her chin as she thought. "Yes, but I think we'll need to let someone else in on my secret."

"Who?"

"Quoyle."

It was Shepard's turn to frown. "You sure?"

"Feron's too much of a risk—the Board already suspects his every move. If we send for him to join us on the _Normandy_, they'll wonder why. In any case…Frankly, Quoyle's been more trustworthy than Feron ever was, Shepard." Liara said in a matter of fact tone. "Quoyle has never given us reason to doubt him. And obviously you trust him."

Shepard picked up on the slight edge to that last comment. She decided this conversation had better take a temporary detour. "We should probably…talk about that, shouldn't we?"

Liara folded her arms. "I just wish you had come to me instead of Quoyle for help. I could have melded with you. We could have faced this together."

Shepard deflated. "Oh." She looked down and leaned her back against the bathroom door, crossing her ankles and her arms, retreating slightly in shame. "Sorry. I just…sometimes it helps me to work through this stuff with someone less involved. I didn't want to burden you, hurt you on top of what was already going on. But you're right. I thought it as soon as I saw Garrus standing outside Tali's room earlier. And when I was hallucinating…" She couldn't help gripping her chest where her heart lay beneath it. It ached; it seared in pain at the all-too-real memory of a life without her bondmate. She felt herself become hot in sickness and bent over slightly as it all came rushing back to her, crushing her. Was this eidetic memory? She couldn't help speaking aloud as she recalled the years that hadn't yet been: "I closed myself off from you. Pain ebbed from your eyes, but I ignored it. Garrus and Tali's plaques were on the wall…_Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Garrus Vakarian…"_

She paused with effort to stifle the unreal memories. She looked up at Liara and saw that her mentioning the hallucinations had only made Liara retreat further from her. She felt as if a wall was slowly being built between them, brick by brick. Liara hadn't guarded herself from Shepard since her days on Illium. That she was doing so now, just after Shepard had lost her in the hallucinations…It scared the shit out of her.

"Liara," she breathed. "Please." She pushed off the wall and attempted to bring Liara in, but Liara's arms remained folded as Shepard embraced her. _Please don't let the Board drive us apart._

Liara's heart was pounding. She was furious, not altogether understanding why. Mostly she was frustrated that her life seemed to be pulling apart at the seams. Tali was still in danger—her condition up in the air; Glyph was the enemy; her network wasn't safe or reliable; and Shepard…_now _she wanted comfort? Liara needed to work. Building a network of her own wouldn't be easy…maybe not even possible given the Board's influence that she was only beginning to understand. She wanted nothing more than to fall into Shepard's arms and move on, but with her emotions, nerves, and thoughts so raw she didn't know how.

"I'm sorry," Shepard whispered near Liara's ear. "Are you ok? Well, I know you're not ok, but I should at least ask, right? Goddess, I've been an ass."

Liara pulled away, placing her forehead on Shepard's, unable to answer the question. "We need to get started with Quoyle."

Shepard knit her brows at Liara's deflection and released her reluctantly. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as she looked down. "How so?"

"His eidetic memory. He can look over the network and have perfect recall. When we finally purge my—" Liara shook her head in disgust. She was beginning to feel some of Shepard's earlier fury. "No, the _Board's_ network, Quoyle can help me establish my own."

"I trust him with my life," Shepard paused, wondering if she was guilty of conflating Thane with Quoyle in her mind after the session last night, before she continued: "but I'll never gamble yours. Ask him to meld with you first. Then decide."

Liara nodded.

"Speaking of melding…" Shepard attempted to steer the conversation back to their own troubles. "Would it help you if we did? You're always here for me. I know it must have been hard for you to let me burden you during the War with everything that was going on. I want to be here for you too."

Shepard mentally berated herself. She was supposed to be the hero—never wavering. Looking back, she realized what that had meant for Liara over the years. Since knowing Shepard, Liara had lost her mother then she'd been through hell trying to save Shepard's body from the Shadow Broker and then rescue Feron. When that was finally over, the Reapers had invaded and the whole galaxy depended on her belief in the Crucible. To top it all off, Shepard hadn't been the pillar of strength she had been in the past. The dreams…locking herself up in her cabin so that Liara had to come check on her with EDI's prodding… Kaiden had been a difficult loss, but it had been her decision—her order—for him to die. As the body count started to include Thane, Mordin, Legion, and countless innocents, she'd lost the illusion of control and some of her grit along with it. Liara had taken it upon herself to not only save the galaxy, but to save Shepard in the midst of doing so. And Shepard was doing it again. She couldn't push Liara away as she had in the hallucinations, but that meant dragging Liara through the enemy's fire time and again. The guilt made her taste bile.

Liara became angry. "You keep using that word—'burden'. Shepard, how can you think I'd be so heartless."

"Sorry." Shepard repeated again, wincing that she'd messed up again. "I'm striking out pretty well, aren't I?"

Liara frowned at the idiom in frustration. "I don't follow you."

"Sorry."

"Goddess, Shepard, stop apologizing." She held her forehead, closing her eyes. "I think you know me well enough to know the best thing you can give me at a time like this is something to do. I need to work."

Shepard nodded. It was true. Liara threw herself into any sort of work she could whenever tragedy struck. After Thessia, she'd been a mess until Shepard gave her something to focus on besides the Reapers killing her people by the millions.

A thought finally dawned on her. Liara had already been through something like this. Shepard had died. _Died_. Then Liara had waited in what she supposed to be false hope for Shepard to come back, not knowing what she would come back as. On Cronos Station, Liara had said that she hadn't truly been sure it was Shepard again until they'd touched again. Liara had experienced a similar limbo they found themselves in with Tali. The thought chilled her and started an inward panic. Would Liara leave? Claim she needed to be somewhere more stable than a ship to take care of the Board?

Shepard shook her head in a decision she had come to long ago—one that would never allow what had happened in her hallucinations to be a reality. She would support Liara no matter what that meant for herself. Just as she had done when she'd come back to Liara on Illium and just as she had done after Thessia fell to the Reapers, she would do whatever she could for Liara, even if that meant they weren't in paradise every moment of every day. In reality, she'd married herself to Liara long ago. She would be here for better or worse, good times and bad, just as she'd always been as soon as they'd met.

A bitter sneer eventually played on her lips as she reflected on not only how she would help Liara, but defeat the Board. She would be fierce in wrath and a tenacious protector. "Let's have a little fun with the Board, shall we?"

Liara brightened slightly. "How?"

_Already better,_ Shepard thought. She locked determined eyes with Liara. "Fuck this Whack-a-Mole approach we've been taking so far," she ignored Liara's confused expression and changed gears slightly to explain. "I made a promise. We're going to do this Archangel style: fish in a barrel. I'm done chasing Board Members into their holes all over the galaxy. They're going to come to us."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Liara asked.

Shepard smiled conspiratorially. "Retirement."


End file.
